Am Wendepunkt des Schicksals HINGE OF FATE
by Shella LaRoche
Summary: Hermione Granger kann sich nicht erinnern und Severus Snape kann nicht vergessen. Übersetzung der Geschichte HINGE OF FATE von RAMOS, die auch hier im Archiv 1024910 zu finden ist.
1. Chapter 1

Am Wendepunkt des Schicksals

von Ramos

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Harry Potter liegen bei Joanne K. Rowling, wir haben die Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

Übersetzt von Shella LaRoche, Beta-gelesen von Krümelkeks, Lilly und Mike

Das Original ist hier zu finden und unter www . scribblesandscratches . com

(einfach die Leerzeichen entfernen, dort gibt es auch fantastische Illustrationen!)

_(B/N: Ich verwende grundsätzlich die englischen Namen Hermione und Miss Granger, denn Harry Potter heißt ja auch nicht Heinrich Töpfer in der deutschen Übersetzung)_

**Kapitel 1**

„Seien Sie doch nicht absurd!"

Es war vielleicht nicht die höflichste Art Madame Pomfreys Diagnose zurückzuweisen, aber es war das Erste, was Hermione in den Sinn kam.

Normalerweise betrachtete Hermione Granger sich selbst als ausgeglichene Person.

Vernünftig, umsichtig und verantwortungsbewusst ebenso so wie rücksichtsvoll und respektvoll den Hexen und Zauberern gegenüber die die Aufsicht über das tägliche Leben in Hogwarts führten. Dies hier, wie auch immer, war zu viel für sie.

Die Schulkrankenschwester presste verärgert ihre Lippen aufeinander, aber der strenge Ton ihrer Stimme wankte nicht. „Es tut mir leid, aber es ist so. Ich habe den Diagnose-Zauber zweimal gesprochen und zusammengenommen mit den anderen Symptomen kann es keinen Zweifel geben!"

„Die Hälfte der Schule hatte eine sich rasend schnell ausbreitende Grippe, als ich letzte Woche aus den Weihnachtsferien wiederkam, Madame Pomfrey. Ich habe Ihnen und Professor Cluny dabei geholfen Dutzende von Defluenza Zaubertränken zu brauen, erinnern Sie sich? Ich habe nur einen leichten Grippe-Anfall!"

„Das ist keine Grippe. Ich habe den Schulleiter gebeten herunterzukommen und mit Ihnen zu reden, junge Dame. Er sollte jeden Moment hier eintreffen. Ich denke, er wird ihnen eine Menge zu sagen haben. Ihre Position als Schulsprecherin wird..."

„Sie haben was ?" unterbracht Hermione sie und scherte sich nicht darum, wie unhöflich sie klang. „Also ehrlich!" Während sie dies aufgeregt ausrief, konnte sie nicht länger sitzen bleiben.

Sie stand von dem engen weißen Bett auf, das ihr zugewiesen worden war, als sie sich am morgen in der Krankenstation gemeldet hatte und begann unruhig zwischen den Reihen identischer Betten auf und ab zu gehen. Glücklicherweise schimpfte sie dabei leise vor sich hin, denn Madame Pomfrey würde es sicherlich nicht begrüßt haben als alterschwache Fledermaus (_B/N 1_) bezeichnet zu werden, was die kreativste Bezeichnung war, die ihr Gehirn ihr im Moment liefern konnte.

Als ob er auf ihre kaum hörbaren Kommentare antworten würde, erschien Albus Dumbledore im Eingang zur Krankenstation.

„Guten Morgen, Madame Pomfrey, und auch Ihnen, Miss Granger. Ich hoffe es geht Ihnen gut- obwohl das hier in der Krankenstation immer eine fragwürdige Annahme ist."

Dumbledore lächelte mit zwangloser guter Laune und Hermione hatte das Gefühl, das er Madame Pomfrey damit ein wenig necken wollte. Als keine der beiden Frauen zurücklächelte nahm sein Gesicht einen ernsteren Ausdruck an.

„Nun, Poppy. Du hast mich vom Frühstück weggeholt und wie du weißt mag ich Blaubeerpfannkuchen sehr gerne..."

In nackten Tatsachen wiederholte Madame Pomfrey ihre Diagnose über Hermiones Krankheit, sehr zu deren Verlegenheit.

„Und ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass es absolut unmöglich ist, dass sie recht haben. Ich habe Grippe!"

„Die einzige Grippe die Sie haben, meine Liebe, ist die ägyptische Grippe und in neun Monaten werden Sie eine Mutter sein. _(B/N 2)_ Sie sind schwanger, Mädchen, machen Sie sich da nichts vor!"

Jedes weitere Streitgespräch wurde unterbunden, als Professor Dumbledore sich leise auf das nächste Krankenbett setzte. Es war mehr als nur das plötzlich Fehlen seines üblichen Augenzwinkerns, er sah plötzlich nach jedem einzelnen seiner 130 Lebensjahre aus. Sogar sein Umhang schien sich vor Müdigkeit schwer über die schmalen, knochigen Schultern nach unten zu senken.

„Bist du sicher, Poppy?" fragte er die in seiner Nähe stehende Kollegin _(B/N 3)_ ohne seine Aufmerksamkeit von Hermione abzuwenden, die abweisend ihre Arme über ihren flachen und offensichtlich nicht schwangeren Bauch gekreuzt hatte.

„Ja, Schulleiter, absolut sicher."

„Würdest du bitte Miss Grangers Krankenakte holen und uns bringen?" Dumbledores Satz war höflich formuliert, aber sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass es eine Anweisung war. Die ältere Frau entfernte sich mit einem missbilligenden Schnalzen und ging in ihr Büro, während Hermione sich, auf sein Nicken hin, auf den in seiner Nähe stehenden Stuhl setzte.

Sie wand sich unter dem prüfenden Blick des Schulleiters, aber ihre selbstgerechte Empörung wollte nicht abebben. „Professor, ich kann nicht begreifen, wie Madame Pomfrey hierbei recht haben kann. Ich weiß, dass sie eine wundervolle Krankenschwester ist, aber das ist...es ist unmöglich!"

„Miss Granger..." Dumbledore reichte zu ihr hinüber und legte eine faltige, mit Altersflecken übersäte Hand auf die ihre. „Es wird heute sicherlich ein anstrengender Nachmittag für sie werden, aber ich glaube, sie haben die Kraft es zu ertragen. Zunächst einmal..." begann er, zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel und sprach, „Finite Memonis Anisthetae" (_B/N 4)._ Der Zauberstab durchschnitt mit Nachdruck die Luft über ihrem Kopf.

„Memonis Anisthetae", wiederholte Hermione zweifelnd. „Was ist das?" Sie lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und umklammerte an den Seiten die Sitzfläche, als ob er versuchen würde, sie auf den Fußboden zu werfen.

„Er entspricht Obliviate (_B/N 5_), Miss Granger. Allerdings löscht er die Vergangenheit nicht permanent aus. Er unterdrückt lediglich eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung solange, bis das Subjekt sich zufrieden stellend von dem Trauma erholt hat."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich bei dem Wort ‚Trauma' und der Schulleiter nickte gewichtig. „Ja, es tut mir sehr Leid, dass Sie momentan mehrere schmerzhafte Erinnerungen in Ihrem Unterbewusstsein verborgen haben. Und Sie werden jetzt ohne Zweifel früher oder später zum Vorschein kommen. Vielleicht früher als angebracht wäre, nun da ich den Anisthetae-Zauber entfernt habe. Unter den gegebenen Umständen halte ich es jedoch für das Beste, wenn Sie genau wissen, wie Sie in ihren jetzigen Zustand gekommen sind."

„Professor Dumbledore, es ist absolut unmöglich, dass ich schwanger bin!" zürnte Hermione. „Und sollte ich es tatsächlich sein, rufen sie besser den Vatikan an!"

„Hermione." Die ruhige Stimme des Schulleiters drang schließlich zu ihr durch, ließ ihren Ärger verpuffen und beruhigte den Teil ihres normalerweise schnell arbeitenden Gehirnes, der sich weigerte die Hinweise zusammenzufügen, die er ihr gegeben hatte.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie zum Ende des Oktobers zurückdenken. Erzählen Sie mir, an was sie sich erinnern!"

Sie unterdrückte das Bedürfnis zu schnauben und dachte an die Zeit vor zwei Monaten. „Meine Nana (_B/N 6_) Bren starb. Meine Mutter bestand darauf, dass ich zum Begräbnis nach Hause kommen sollte.

„Ah, ja. Brenda Carver. Die Patentante ihre Mutter, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Mutter war darüber sehr aufgeregt; sie und Nana Bren standen sich sehr nahe, vor allem seit meine Großmutter gestorben war."

„Ich verstehe. Und wie starb Mrs Carver?"

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Herzversagen, glaube ich. Sie war weit über achtzig."

„Ein hohes und ehrwürdiges Alter für jemanden, der nicht als Zauberer geboren wurde. Und nach der Beerdigung?"

Mit besonderer Geduld beschrieb Hermione, wie sie mit der Trauer ihrer Mutter umgegangen war, die sie drei Schultag hatte versäumen lassen und das drauf folgende Wochenende. Zum Schuss erzählte sie ihm, wie ihre Mutter sie zum Tropfenden Kessel gebracht hatte und sie mehrere Male umarmt hatte, ehe sie ihr schließlich erlaubt hatte Flohpulver aus der gesprungenen Porzellanschale zu nehmen, die Tom auf der Kaminumrandung bereithielt.

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich ein wenig ärgerlich auf meine Mutter war, denn ich würde ihretwegen zu spät zum Halloween Fest kommen, wenn sie sie sich weiter bei mir ausweinen würde. Sie war immer so mutig gewesen und ich wusste, sie vermisste Nana Bren fürchterlich, aber ich hatte noch einige Aufgaben zu erledigen und würde sie nun nicht mehr rechtzeitig beenden können."

„Und dann?" half Dumbledore leise nach.

„Dann was?" Hermione zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich reiste mit Flohpulver in die Drei Besen und kam zurück zur Schule."

„Wie war das Halloween Fest?" fragte er milde.

„Es war..." das Wort „_schön_" zitterte auf der Spitze ihrer Zunge, aber es weigerte sich herauszukommen, denn sie war plötzlich unsicher geworden. „Ich...ich erinnere mich nicht." Zitternd schob sie ihr wild gelocktes Haar hinter ihr Ohr zurück. „Ich begrüßte Madame Rosmerta und befestigte das Schulsprecherinnen-Abzeichen an meinem Mantel. Und ich erinnere mich daran einen Schwebezauber auf mein Gepäck gesprochen zu haben, denn meine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, mir noch einige Sachen zu kaufen und es war wirklich schwer...und dann...und dann..."

„Und dann war es Montag", schlug Dumbledore vor.

„Ja", flüsterte Hermione. Sie schluckte schwer und durchsuchte verzweifelt ihre Erinnerungen. Es kam nichts weiter zutage. „Was ist passiert, Professor?" fragte sie mit einem angsterfüllten Flüstern. „Ist mir etwas zugestoßen?"

„Zu meinem großen Bedauern leider ja, meine Liebe."

Madame Pomfrey platzte in diesem Moment herein und gab Hermione dadurch einen Moment sich zu fassen. Gleichermaßen begierig darauf die Wahrheit zu erfahren und furchterfüllt vor dem, was aufgedeckt werden würde, passte sie kaum auf, als die Krankenschwester Dumbledore ein Pergament vorlegte.

„Siehst du, genau da. Ich notiere immer solche Sachen, Albus, das weißt du. Genau da am 15. Oktober."

Hermione durchkämmte ihre Erinnerungen und errötete. „Oh, das."

Dumbledore schaute sie durch seine kleinen, halbmondförmigenBrillengläser hindurch an. „Hier steht, Miss Granger, dass sie einen Kontrazeptus-Trank _(B/N 7_) erbeten und auch erhalten haben." Seine Stimme enthielt keine Anschuldigung, sondern nur trockenes Interesse an ihrer Antwort.

„Nun ja, ich habe danach gefragt."

„Und Madame Pomfrey hat ihnen den Trank gegeben?"

„Ja, Sir". Ihre Wangen färbten sich jetzt signalrot, aber sie hielt ihren Kopf hoch. Sie war über achtzehn, volljährig in der Muggel- und in der Zaubererwelt. Sie hatte das Recht Sex zu haben und ob sie dieses Recht ausübte oder nicht ging Dumbledore nichts an.

„Ich vermute, Sie haben den Trank nicht genommen. Ist das korrekt, Miss Granger?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Warum denn nicht?" begehrte Madame Pomfrey zu wissen. „Hätten Sie es getan, wären Sie jetzt nicht in diesem Schlamassel!"

„Ich bin nicht in diesem Schlamassel!" schnappte Hermione. „Ich habe den Trank nicht genommen, weil er zerbrach, als ich ihn nach... ihm... geschmissen habe!" Sie hatte fast Rons Namen gesagt, sich aber noch im letzten Moment zurückhalten können. „Wir hatten einen fürchterlichen Streit und danach ein langes Gespräch", fügte sie nun ruhiger hinzu. „Wir entschieden, dass wir lieber Freunde als ein Liebespaar sein wollten." Wie sie es schaffte diese Worte laut zu sagen ohne zu stottern, würde sie nie begreifen, aber sie fuhr fort: „ und dann war es unbedeutend, dass ich den Trank zerbrochen hatte, weil ich ihn nicht mehr brauchte."

„Würdest du uns einen Moment allein lassen, Poppy?" Die Krankenschwester war daran gewöhnt, dass Dumbledore sie von gewissen Dingen ausschloss, aber sie nahm es nicht würdevoll hin. Mit einem Schnaufen zog sie sich in ihr Büro zurück und schloss die Tür, nicht mit einem Knall, aber mit einem nachdrücklichen Klicken, das keinen Zweifel über ihre Meinung zu den Vorgängen ließ.

Dumbledore gab Hermione nun das Pergament mit ihrer Krankengeschichte darauf. Oben an war ihr erster Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel, im ersten Schuljahr wegen eines kleinen Wehwehchens, vermerkt. Dann kam ihre Einlieferung wegen des verheerenden Experiments mit dem Vielsaft-Trank, danach die Episode, wo sie vom Basilisken versteinert wurde. Eine nach der anderen wurden ihre Behandlungen durch Madame Pomfrey aufgeführt, von Kleinigkeiten bis zu Katastrophen. Schnell überflog sie das Ende, wo die gestochen scharfe Schrift am 31. Oktober begann:

‚_Patientin wurde durch Hogsmeades Polizisten Randy Blightwell in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Sie wurde angegriffen durch Todesser, im speziellen durch Severus Snape, der ebenfalls eingeliefert wurde. Verletzungen liegen wie folgt vor: gebrochenes Schlüsselbein, drei lose Zähne, geplatzte Lippe, blaues Auge (links), etliche andere kleinere Verletzungen. Sexuell angegriffen worden, mit vaginalen Blutungen und Verletzungen. Vorhergehende Einnahme des Kontrazeptus-Trankes bestätigt, siehe oben...'_

Nicht mehr in der Lage weiter zu lesen, ließ Hermione das Pergament auf den Fußboden fallen und schoss zum Fenster. Sie stieß den schweren Metallrahmen auf und lehnte sich hinaus, während sie tiefe Züge der winterlichen Luft nahm, um dem schmierigen Gefühl in ihrem Magen entgegen zu wirken.

„Sie hatten keine anderen Liebesbeziehungen, seitdem Sie und Mr Weasley sich getrennt haben?" fragte Dumbledore milde, fast schon traurig. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und kämpfte gegen die plötzlich aufsteigende Übelkeit und das Chaos an, das in ihrem logischen Gehirn entstand, als sie versuchte den quadratischen Klotz des sexuellen Angriffes durch das runde Loch Schwangerschaft zu schieben. Die zwei weigerten sich, sich miteinander zu verbinden, hinterließen ihre Gedanken in einem unübersichtlichen Wirrwarr und ihren Magen in doppelter Hinsicht ebenso. Sie schien nicht genug Luft bekommen zu können.

Dumbledore wartete geduldig, bis ihre Atemzüge wieder gleichmäßiger wurden und sprach dann ihren Rücken an, als ob er wusste, dass sie es im Moment nicht ertragen konnte sich umzudrehen und ihn anzusprechen.

„Ich schulde ihnen eine große Entschuldigung, Miss Granger. Die Ereignisse an diesem Abend waren...extrem dramatisch und ich bedauere, das ich übereilt gehandelt habe. Ich will keinesfalls abwerten, was ihnen zugestoßen ist, aber ein Leben hing in der Nacht am seidenen Faden und ich sprach den Anisthetae Zauber, um mich dem zuzuwenden, was ich als dringenderen Notfall empfand."

Hermiones Gedanken wandten sich der einen Sache zu, die nichts mit ihr selber zu tun hatte. „Professor...Professor Snape...wurde er verwundet?"

„Ja", sagte Professor Dumbledore mit ernsthafter Stimme. Aus seinem Tonfall konnte sie schließen, dass die Verletzung schwerwiegend gewesen war.

„Er ist also nicht auf Studienurlaub?" stellte sie fest. Fast jeder Gryffindor hatte sich beschwingt gefühlt, als der Zaubertränkeprofessor vor zwei Monaten seinen Studienurlaub angetreten hatte. Und doch war Harrys, Rons und ihre feierliche Stimmung ein wenig durch eine leichte Besorgnis über das Wohlergehen des Doppelagenten abgemildert worden. Die Ereignisse des vergangenen Jahres, während dessen sie mit der ständig wachsenden Bedrohung eines Krieges zurechtkommen mussten, hatten ihren Respekt vor dem nun abwesenden Lehrer wachsen lassen, wie unerfreulich er auch als Lehrer gewesen war. Nun erschien es, als ob ihre Bedenken berechtigt gewesen wären.

„Nein, meine Liebe, das ist er nicht. Er wurde schwer verwundet und war dem Tode nahe, als er in dieser Nacht hierher gebracht wurde. Es hat nicht viel gefehlt."

Hermione öffnete ihren Mund erneut, als mehr und mehr Fragen ihr Gehirn überschwemmten, aber Dumbledore hob eine warnende Hand.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie eine Menge Fragen haben, Miss Granger. Ich kann Sie nur um Verzeihung dafür bitten, dass ich sie im Moment nicht beantworten kann. Cornelius Fudge erwartet mich in einer Stunde in seinem Büro und danach muss ich eine Gruppe im Ministerium ansprechen um einen weiteren Versuch zu unternehmen...machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken, Miss Granger, Es betrifft Sie in diesem Moment nicht und Sie haben über eine Menge anderer Dinge nachzudenken."

Er stand auf und schaute sie ruhig an. „Ich werde in zwei Tagen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, Hermione. Kommen Sie dann in mein Büro und ich werde ihnen nichts vorenthalten. Ich werde Sie vom Unterricht entschuldigen, wenn Sie es wünschen. Nein?" fragte er und als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte legte er seinen in stiller Anerkennung auf die Seite. „Wie Sie wünschen, meine Liebe. Ich muss Sie nun bitten, mich zu entschuldigen und vielleicht auch eines Tages meine Täuschung zu vergeben. Bis Samstag, dann."

Automatisch wünschte Hermione dem Schulleiter einen guten Tag, suchte ihre Sachen zusammen und ging. Sie ging leer zum Zaubertränkeunterricht, wo der Ersatzlehrer, Professor Cluny, ohne weitere Nachfrage ihre Antwort akzeptierte, dass sie bei Madame Pomfrey gewesen war und ihr einen Kessel und Zutaten bereitstellte. Sie fertigte mechanisch ihren Trank an – einen, den Snape sie schon im fünften Schuljahr gelehrt hatte und mit dem nur Neville noch Schwierigkeiten hatte, während ihre betäubten Gedanken in ihrem Kopf herumschwirrten ohne zu einem erkennbaren Ergebnis zu kommen.

Als sie schließlich einen klaren Gedanken fasste, suchte sie in ihrem Zaubertränkebuch nach dem Kontrazeptus-Trank. Er war ohne ein Rezept aufgeführt, nur als Referenz in Zusammenhang mit einem anderen, aber im Buch stand schwarz auf weiß, dass beide in der Flasche mehrere Monate lang haltbar waren und die Wirkungskraft im Körper für länger als einen Monat erhalten bleiben würde.

Das Bedeutete, das wenn sie den Trank genommen hätte, als Madame Pomfrey ihn ihr gegeben hatte, eine Schwangerschaft für mehr als einen Monat ausgeschlossen gewesen wäre. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte keine weiteren Erinnerungen an den Nachmittag, an dem sie in den Drei Besen angekommen war, heraufbeschwören. Ihr Abzeichen, der kurz anhaltende Schwebezauber, die Tür der Kneipe, als sie der fröhlichen Besitzerin zuwinkte und dann...nichts. Ihre nächste klare Erinnerung war das Frühstück, das sie am Montag gegessen hatte, besorgt über eine Aufgabe, die sie schnell abschließen musste und sich darüber Gedanken machte, ob sie noch Zeit hätte einige weitere Notizen hinzuzufügen.

An diesem Abend saß Hermione im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, aber ihre Gedanken folgten immer denselben Pfaden, sie fand keine Spuren oder Erinnerungen, denen sie folgen konnte. Das Feuer knisterte fröhlich auf dem Rost als sie es ausdruckslos anstarrte und erst, als jemand sie hart piekste, erschreckte sie und kehrte wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Eh, Hermione. Hast du deine Aufgabe schon fertig? ...Hermione?" Harrys Brillengläser reflektierten das Kaminfeuer, als er sie fröhlich angrinste. Sie schaute auf die drei Sätze hinab, die sie innerhalb der letzten Stunde geschrieben hatte.

„Nein, nein...habe ich nicht"

„Ich glaube das nicht. Ich habe doch tatsächlich meine Hausaufgaben vor Hermione Granger fertig. Den Tag muss ich im Kalender rot ankreuzen!" Ron, der immer noch an einem nahen Tisch über ein Pergament gebeugt saß schaute Harry mit einem schmutzigen Blick an und machte sich finster blickend wieder an seine Aufgabe.

„So, was ist los, Hermione? Hast du einen schlechten Tag?" Harry ließ sich neben sie auf das Sofa plumpsen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war offen und hilfsbereit, voller Freude und Hermione konnte ihren Mund nicht öffnen um ihm zu sagen, wie schlecht ihr Tag gewesen war.

Harry Potter hatte sich dramatisch von dem dürren Jungen verändert, den sie vor sieben Jahren im Hogwarts Express kennen gelernt hatte. Er war nun fast so groß wie Ron, aber immer noch dürr. Seine Brust hatte sich im Laufe der letzten zwei Jahre ein wenig verbreitert, die Muskeln eines fanatischen Quidditch-Spielers umwanden seine Knochen und gaben ihm eine Stärke, die man ihm nicht ansah. Der Tod von Cedric Diggory hatte ihn ernster werden lassen, vielleicht seine Kindheit von ihm abfallen lassen und er hatte sich mit dem Gedanken an Rache in das Studium der Magie verbissen. Seine Konzentration und sein Sinn für das Wesentliche war bis an den Punkt geschärft worden, an dem seine Noten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke mit Hermiones rivalisierten. Ihm waren seine anderen Fächer egal und seine Noten zeigten das, aber alles was man anwenden konnte um es gegen Voldemort einzusetzen, war eines intensiven Studiums wert.

Irgendwann im Verlauf des letzten Jahres hatte sich fast jedermann in seiner Nähe ohne Fragen damit abgefunden, dass Harry Potter und Voldemort sich in einer letzten Begegnung gegenüberstehen würden um die Welt zu retten oder zu verdammen. Es war nicht länger eine Frage, die debattiert wurde. Es war einfach so und die Lehrer von Hogwarts gaben ihr bestes ihn auf eine Schlacht vorzubereiten, deren Ausgang keinesfalls sicher war.

In der Zwischenzeit war Harry immer noch ein siebzehn Jahre alter Junge und obwohl er ihr bester Freund war, konnte Hermione es nicht über sich bringen ihren Mund zu öffnen und ihm zu erzählen, was ihr an diesem Tage enthüllt worden war. Sie starrte ihn einfach an und zitterte.

Es mag der Ausdruck seines Mitgefühls gewesen sein, oder der Arm, den er um ihre Schulter gelegt hatte, aber sie fand sich plötzlich mit ihrem Gesicht und seine drahtigen Schultern gepresst wieder , als leise Schluchzer ihren Körper schüttelten. Harry streichelte verlegen ihren Rücken.

„Hey, Hermione. Ist doch in Ordnung. Es kann doch nicht so schlimm sein, oder?"

Sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und verbarg ihn weiterhin an seiner Schulter.

Sie sah nicht, wie er Ron fragend ansah und lautlos „Was ist los mit ihr?" formulierte.

Ron zuckte heftig mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das Wissen?" gab er ebenso zurück. Ihm war die plötzliche Verwandlung ihrer sonst so sensiblen und unerschütterlichen Freundin in ein Mädchen genauso rätselhaft.

_Anmerkungen des Babelfisches:_

_Original Dingbat, wurde von Dumbledore für Rita Skeeter verwendet, bedeutet verzierter und auffälliger, aber vollkommen überflüssiger Platzhalter, im Bereich Journalismus. Da Poppy keine Journalistin ist, habe ich mich für die Bezeichnung Fledermaus in Anlehnung an die spöttische Bezeichnung der französischen Krankenschwestern mit ihren gewaltigen Hauben entschieden._

_Unübersetzbares Wortspiel: mummy Mumie aber auch Mami, Mutti, Mama_

_Matron: Matrone, altes Wort für alte, ehrwürdige Frau, wird im Sprachgebrauch heute nicht mehr benutzt, daher hier Kollegin_

_Finite Memonis Anisthetae: „beende den Gedächtniszauber", der Zauber löscht ausgewählte Erinnerungen_

_Obliviate: Gedächtniszauber, der im Gegensatz zu Memonis Anisthetae alle Erinnerungen löscht_

_Nana: in diesem Fall Nenn-Oma, kann aber auch eine Tante etc. sein_

_Kontrazeptus-Trank: Verhütungstrank_

11


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Krümelkeks, Lilly und Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

(Ich kann leider nicht alle persönlich beantworten, dazu fehlt mir die Zeit und ihr wollt ja Weiterlesen, gell?)

**Kapitel 2**

Donnerstag und Freitag vergingen miteinander verschwommen, wie irreal. Mehr als einmal musste Hermione sich daran erinnern, dass das Leben nicht normal war: zwölf inches über Kobold-Aufstände und ich bin schwanger. Toast und Saft zum Frühstück und ich bin schwanger. (Sie musste den Rest des Frühstücks ausfallen lassen, als sie die Eier roch). Ich muss Krummbein die Krallen schneiden und, ach ja, nebenbei: ich bin schwanger.

Am Samstagmorgen hatte sich die Unruhe in ihrem Magen gegeben und war einer bleiernen Schwere gewichen. Als sie sich auf ihr Treffen mit Professor Dumbledore vorbereitete, zitterten ihre Hände unkontrollierbar. Sie trug einen frisch gebügelten Umhang über ihrer lässigen Samstags-Freizeitbekleidung und ihren Schulsprecherinnen-Abzeichen, als sie auf den Wasserspeier zuging, der den Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters bewachte.

„Kokosnuss Makronen", sagte sie entschlossen zu ihm und war froh darüber, dass ihre Stimme nicht wankte, als er aus dem Weg ging.

Der Schulleiter wartete schon auf sie und lud sie ein sich zu setzen. Sie nahm auf dem gepolsterten Stuhl platz, akzeptierte eine Tasse Tee und wartete nervös, denn sie wusste nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte.

„Sie haben ein Dokument hinterlegt, dass Ihre Eltern von der Erziehungsberechtigung entbindet, nicht wahr, Miss Granger?" fragte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme. „Anderenfalls bin ich gezwungen Ihre Eltern über Ihren Zustand zu Unterrichten."

„Ja, Sir. Im letzten Jahr, als ich siebzehn wurde. Es schien mir töricht zu sein, sie jedes Mal um Erlaubnis zu fragen, wenn ich etwas unternehmen wollte."

„Mit ‚etwas' meinen Sie ihre Aktivitäten mit Ron und Harry, nehme ich an?"

„Ja, die auch. Meine Eltern und ich hatten einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten und sie haben mich mehrfach darauf hingewiesen, dass sie es lieber sehen würden, wenn ich die Schule in der Muggelwelt abschließen würde, Wenn sie wüssten, was hier manchmal wirklich vor sich geht... Sie wissen, dass Harry und Ron meine besten Freunde sind, aber sie würden mich sofort nach Hause holen, wenn sie wüssten, dass wir in einen Krieg verwickelt werden könnten. Sie verstehen nicht, dass ich Harry nie im Stich lassen würde."

„Ihre Eltern machen sich einfach nur Sorgen darüber, dass sie verletzt werden könnten, Miss Granger. Und nun ist Ihnen etwas zugestoßen. Die Todesser wollten Ihnen in jener Nacht das Leben nehmen, meine Liebe, und es ist nur einem glücklichen Zufall zu verdanken, dass sie es nicht getan haben."

„Das ist richtig. Aber ich bin nun volljährig in beiden Welten, der Zaubererwelt und der Muggelwelt. Ich bin achtzehn oder älter, wenn sie den Zeitumkehrer dazurechnen, den ich im dritten Jahr benutzt hatte."

Dumbledore nickte, nahm einen letzten Schluck Tee und stellte die Tasse ab. „Sie haben Fragen, Hermione, und ich habe Antworten. Bitte zögern Sie nicht zu fragen."

„Nun gut", sagte sie zog ein Stück Pergament aus der Tasche ihrer Roben. Sie hatte die Liste dreimal überarbeitet und war ziemlich sicher, dass sie alles abdeckte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte hier von ablenken, eine Diskussion über irgendetwas anderes beginnen, aber sie war eine Gryffindor. Sie glättete die Falten und begann mit der obersten Frage.

„Wurde die Patentante meiner Mutter ermordet? Wie denken sie darüber?"

„Nein, meine Liebe. Ich hatte eine Warnung erhalten, dass einige Schüler and diesem Hogsmeade-Wochenende in Gefahr schweben könnten. Darum hatte ich den Nachmittagsausflug abgesagt. Ich war nicht von der Verlängerung ihrer Abwesenheit informiert worden, ansonsten hätte ihre Hauslehrerin sie in den _‚Drei Besen'_ abgeholt. Als ich es wusste, war es leider schon zu spät."

„Hatten sie mich deshalb ausgesucht? War ich an diesem Tag die einzige Schülerin in Hogsmeade?"

Dumbledore schob seine Lippen vor. „Ich denke, der ursprüngliche Plan war gewesen einige Kinder aus Nicht-Zauberer-Familien aufzugreifen, sie zu missbrauchen, sie einzuschüchtern und sie dann zurückkehren zu lassen. Ich glaube, dass ihre Frustration über das Scheitern ihres Planes dazu führte, dass sie sie so grob behandelten. Dass ihnen die muggelgeborene Schulsprecherin in die Hände fiel, war ein Volltreffer, nach ihrer früheren Enttäuschung."

„Auf Madame Pomfreys Krankenblatt stand, dass Professor Snape ebenfalls in dieser Nacht eingeliefert wurde. War er einer der Todesser in dieser Nacht?"

„Ja. Er wurde von einem anderen Todesser in dieser Nacht gerufen. Nur wenige Todesser waren beteiligt und der Angriff auf ihn schien dieses Mal persönlich zu sein. Ich vermute, das in dieser Nacht seine Loyalität in Frage gestellt wurde und als er von ihren Plänen nicht begeistert zu sein schien, wandten sie sich gegen ihn."

„Was ist passiert? Wurde seine Tarnung aufgedeckt?"

„Eine interessante Muggel-Formulierung. Nein, ich denke in dieser Nacht passierte etwas, das seine Rolle offenbarte, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir das jemals mit Gewissheit sagen können. Seine Erinnerungen sind, genau wie die ihren, gestört, allerdings bedingt durch seine Verletzungen und nicht durch einen Zauber."

Hermione konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht auf das Papier auf ihren Knien, aber die Frage, die sie nun stellen wollte, befand sich nicht darauf." Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie sie hervorbrachte: „Meinen Sie...weiß Professor Snape noch genug von dieser Nacht...um zu wissen, wer..." Sie atmete tief durch um ihre Stimme zu beruhigen. „Weiß er, wer der Vater meines Babys ist?"

Dumbledore senkte sein Kinn auf seine Brust, sein silberweißer Bart strich leise über seine Robe, als er darüber nachdachte, wie er ihr antworten sollte. „Severus sagte mir, dass der Vater Ihres Kindes unter dem Imperius-Fluch stand und ihm befohlen wurde, sich an ihnen zu vergehen, Miss Granger. Dieses Verhalten ging so gegen sein gesamtes Wesen, dass es ihn vielleicht sogar zerstören könnte."

Sie starrte den alten Zauberer für einen Moment lang an. Sie kannte die Wahrheit, noch bevor sie sie aussprach. „Es war Professor Snape, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledores Stille war Antwort genug und Hermione holte zitternd Luft. „Nun, das ist immer noch einfacher zu ertragen, als der Gedanke an Lucius Malfoy. Es sei denn..."

„Nein, Miss Granger, nur dies eine Mal." Er machte eine Pause und stellte dann vorsichtig eine Frage. „Erinnern Sie sich daran Mr. Malfoy in dieser Nacht gesehen zu haben?"

„Nein, ich habe nur eine begründete Vermutung geäußert", antwortete sie und wusste, dass sie richtig geraten hatte, obwohl der Schulleiter versuchte eine ausdrucklose Miene zur Schau zu stellen.

Der Gedanke, dass sie mit Draco Malfoys Geschwisterchen schwanger sein könnte, war ihr in den letzten Tagen mehr als einmal durch den Kopf gegangen. Sie hatte keinen Beweis dafür, dass Lucius Malfoy an diesem Abend anwesend gewesen war, aber sie wusste genug über seine Verdorbenheit und seine unterschwellige Feindseligkeit Snape gegenüber, dass sie es vermutete. Diese Vorstellung war so schlimm, dass die Wahrheit schon fast eine Erleichterung war. Irgendwie erleichterte es sie, das ihr Angreifer kein lechzender Todesser gewesen war, sondern ein unwilliger Teilnehmer. Sie fühlte sich nicht besser, war aber weniger von Horror erfüllt als vorher.

Hermione schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich gegen die gepolsterte Sessellehne, als die Realität schließlich über sie hereinbrach. Sie war vergewaltigt worden. Sie war schwanger. Tränen sammelten sich hinter ihren Augenlidern und sie biss sich auf die Lippen als sie versuchte, ihren Atem ruhig zu halten. Schließlich durchdrang das Geräusch von Tee, der in Tassen gegossen wurde ihr Elend und ihr wurde klar, das Dumbledore ihr so viel Zeit gab wie sie benötigte, um die Informationen zu verarbeiten, die er ihr gegeben hatte.

Sie räusperte sich und wischte ihre Nase mit der Ecke ihres Ärmels ab, bevor sie die frisch aufgegossene Tasse Tee mit einem leise gemurmelten Dank annahm. Sie nippte an ihr und war dankbar dafür, dass die heiße Flüssigkeit den Kloß in ihrer Kehle löste bevor sie sich wieder ihrer sorgfältig geschriebenen Liste zuwandte, die ihr half ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Wie sind wir – Professor Snape und ich – in dieser Nacht entkommen?"

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das bleibt weiterhin unklar. Ich habe den Anisthetae-Zauber in jener Nacht gesprochen, um Sie zu beruhigen, Hermione. Sie waren, verständlicherweise, hysterisch und Madam Pomfrey benötigte meine Hilfe, um Severus Leben zu retten.

Als er endlich stabilisiert war entschied ich mich dafür, den Spruch bestehen zu lassen und sie in den Unterricht zurückkehren zu lassen. Er erinnert sich unglücklicher Weise an nichts weiter als an seinen Angriff auf sie und dann den Versuch ihn zu ermorden."

„Gibt es eine Chance, dass das Ministerium gegen Malfoy Haftbefehl erlassen würde, wenn ich ihn anzeigen würde?" Die Wut, die sich am Rande ihres Schocks aufgestaut hatte, begann langsam sich zu zeigen. Dumbledore nickte, als ob er dies akzeptieren würde, aber seine Antwort war negativ.

„Ich bezweifele es. Sie sind eine muggelgeborene Hexe, sehr jung, und ihr Ruf begründet sich in ihrer Beziehung zu Harry. Lucius Malfoy ist ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer. Seine Aussage würde sehr überzeugend sein, abgesehen davon, dass er unzweifelhaft jede Menge Zeugen hätte, sie aussagen würden, dass er sich in dieser Nacht woanders aufhielt."

„Und es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass Minister Fudge Quidditch für England spielt als das er Lucius Malfoy Veritaserum verabreichen würde."

„Ganz genau. Dazu kommt noch, dass er Sie, soweit wir wissen, nicht direkt verletzt hat. Er hat Severus verzaubert, dessen Aussage in jedem Gericht unglaubwürdig wäre, abgesehen vielleicht von Voldemorts innerstem Kreis. Außerdem würde die Tatsache, dass er ein Todesser ist ein negatives Licht auf alles werfen."

„Was für ihn sehr gefährlich sein könnte. Also heißt es mein Wort gegen Malfoys", sagte sie verbittert.

„Genau."

Obwohl sie vor Wut kochte sagte ihr der gesunder Menschenverstand, dass Dumbledore Recht hatte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass eine ihrer unbewiesenen Behauptungen gegen Malfoy bewiesen werden konnte. Nicht ohne sie alle noch wesentlich größerer Gefahr auszusetzen, als die, in der sie sich jetzt schon befanden und mit wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg.

Obwohl sie verärgert war konnte sie keine bessere Alternative zu Dumbledores Handlung finden. Die Tatsache, dass sie schwanger war, war ein Joker im Spiel, den keiner hatte vorhersagen können. Tatsächlich hatten der Schulleiter und Madame Pomfrey beide diese Möglichkeit bedacht und verworfen, da sie ja vorher um einen Verhütungstrank gebeten hatte.

„Was kann ich nur machen?" fragte sie leise, als der Ärger wieder einmal der Panik wich. „Werde ich meinen Schulsprecherinnen-Abzeichen verlieren?" Als sie es sagte merkte sie, dass es eine absurde Frage war, aber sie war sehr stolz auf diesen Abzeichen. Er war das Symbol all dessen für das sie hart gearbeitet hatte, seit dem sie ihren Brief mit der Anmeldung ins Hogwarts bekommen hatte.

„Nein, nein", beruhigte sie Dumbledore. „Ich habe mit Madame Pomfrey gesprochen. Es gibt einen Zaubertrank, der gebraut werden kann, der eine Fehlgeburt auslösen wird."

Der betagte Schulleiter stand auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber. „Für diesen Trank benötigen wir einige Zutaten die, laut Vorschrift, nicht in Hogwarts zu finden sind. Es wird einen Tag oder mehr dauern, sie zu beschaffen. Außerdem wird Madame Pomfrey Hilfe dabei benötigen ihn zu brauen."

„Nicht Professor Cluny ?" Hermione errötete ob ihrer eigenen Grobheit, aber sie würde nicht einmal wegen einer Wette einen Zaubertrank trinken, den Professor Cluny gebraut hatte, ganz zu schweigen von Folgen für ihre Gesundheit.

Dumbledores Mundwinkel zuckten, aber seine Stimme verriet nichts von seiner Belustigung. „Nein, nicht Professor Cluny. Dazu benötigt man einen Meister der Zaubertränke und ich habe mehr oder weniger einen in meiner Tasche."

„Professor Snape ist hier in Hogwarts?" riet Hermione.

„Ja. Ich werde ihn um Unterstützung bitten. Unglücklicherweise werden wir ihn darüber informieren müssen, warum dieser Zaubertrank benötigt wird, bevor er zustimmen wird ihn zu brauen. Außerdem denke ich, dass es nützlich sein wird, wenn sie beide sich über diese Situation aussprechen." Dumbledore richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und schaute zu ihr herunter. Sein Gesicht war ernster, als sie es jemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Ich fürchte, was dieses Wissen ihm antun wird, Miss Granger. Severus Snape geht es nicht gut. Er war dem Tode so nah, dass es mich jetzt noch schaudert daran zu denken und sein Zustand kann seither nur als instabil beschrieben werden. Madam Pomfrey kämpft immer noch darum einige der Verletzungen zu heilen."

„Sie meinen, ihm zu erzählen, dass er mich geschwängert hat könnte ihn in Verlegenheit stürzen?" fragte sie schneidend und bedauerte es sofort, als sie den Ausdruck auf Dumbledores Gesicht sah.

„Sie sind verletzt worden, Miss Granger. Aber bitte bedenken Sie, dass Severus Snape in jener Nacht gezwungen wurde etwas zu tun, was seiner Natur und seiner Neigung komplett widerstrebt. Zu wissen, dass er gezwungen war einen ihm so widerwärtigen Akt auszuführen, war schlimm genug. Zu Wissen, dass er zur gleichen Zeit ein Kind mit seinem Opfer gezeugt hat kann ein Schlag sein, für den er noch nicht stark genug ist."

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte sie, von seinen Worten zurechtgewiesen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte alles leichter machen, aber ehrlich gesagt fühle ich mich wie betäubt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen kann um es uns allen leichter zu machen, aber ich wünschte, ich wüsste es."

„Ich muss mich auf ihre Stärke dabei verlassen diese Last zu tragen, Miss Granger. Meiner Meinung nach hat ein Mann ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, dass er ein Kind gezeugt hat, aber diese Situation trotzt allen normalen Regeln."

Während sie dem Schulleiter hinterher ging, dachte Hermione über den Abwesenden Zaubertränkemeister nach. Von seinen altmodischen hochgeschlossenen Anzug, bis zu seinem aufwühlenden, giftigen und von Sarkasmus durchzogenen Bariton erschien ihr Severus Snape immer als ein Mann, der Selbstdisziplin über alles schätzte. Das er gezwungen sein sollte etwas gegen seinen Willen zu tun, vor allem ein Verbrechen, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich widerwärtig fand, musste für ihn außergewöhnlich erniedrigend gewesen sein.

Trotz seines Temperamentes und seiner scharfen Zunge hatte Hermione Respekt vor Snape und fühlte sogar Sympathie für den Mann. Er vollführte ständig einen anstrengenden Balanceakt, wenn er seine psychopathischen Gegner ausspionierte und bewegte sich auf Messers Schneide zwischen Voldemort und seinen Anhängern, die ihn langsam und schmerzvoll sterben lassen würden, wenn sie herausfanden, was er tat und den Auroren, die ihn sofort nach Azkaban befördern würden, wenn sie sein dunkles Mal auf seinem Arm sahen.

Seine scheinbare Abhängigkeit als Todesser von Voldemort, während er seinen Verpflichtungen als Spion Dumbledore gegenüber nachkam bewirkte, dass er nur wenig Zeit seines Lebens für sich selbst beanspruchen konnte. Seine Rolle als Hauslehrer von Slytherin, als Vorsteher von Schülern, deren Eltern höchstwahrscheinlich Todesser waren oder Anhänger von Voldemort, verlangte, dass er die Kinder der Leute betreute, die er verriet. Die Spannung, ständig unter einer solchen falschen Vorgabe zu Leben, würde jeden schlecht gelaunt werden lassen.

Ron Weasley würde gesagt haben, dass seine ölige Person und sein grobes Auftreten einfach seine Persönlichkeit waren, aber Hermione bezweifelte das schon seit einigen Jahren. Sicherlich hätte jemand mit einem derart grauenvollen Charakter sich niemals bereit erklärt als Doppelspion zu arbeiten oder Harry Potters Leben mehr als einmal zu retten.

Hermione und Dumbledore waren im Krankenflügel angelangt, bevor sie sich darüber klar geworden war, wie sie mit der unmittelbar bevorstehenden Begegnung mit Severus Snape umgehen sollte. Sie scheute davor zurück in ihm etwas anderes zu sehen als den Zaubertränkemeister, der einen Trank brauen würde, den sie benötigte.

Mit sanften Schritten folgte sie Dumbledore und entschloss sich, einfach seinem Beispiel zu folgen und ihm das Reden zu überlassen.

Am hinteren Ende von Madam Pomfreys Reich, neben dem kleinen Laboratorium, verkündete eine Inschrift auf dem Milchglas einer alten hölzernen Tür, das sich hier die Isolierstation befand. Weil die Medizin der Zauberer vor langen Jahren schon ansteckende Krankheiten mit einfach herzustellenden Tränken , wie dem Defluenza-Trank, bekämpfte, war sie mit Staub bedeckt und sah so aus, als würde sie schlimm quietschen, wenn man sie öffnete. Als Dumbledore sie berührte, öffnete sie sich jedoch leicht. Das Licht, das durch ein kleines, schmales Fenster herein schien, fiel auf drei kleine, ungemachte Krankenbetten, die schon an derselben Stelle gestanden haben mochten, als Dumbledore selbst die Schule besuchte.

„Severus", rief Dumbledore. „Bist du wach?" Als er mit seiner leeren Hand winkte, verblasste die hintere Wand und enthüllte einen Torbogen.

„Ja", die trockene, zischende Stimme die antwortete hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit den vollen, gleichmäßigen Tönen, die Hermione und ihre Gryffindor-Freunde in den letzten sieben Jahren gegeißelt hatten. Als sie den Mann sah, könnte sie gerade noch ein erschrecktes Keuchen unterdrücken.

Wenn Snape vorher schon einer schwarz-weißen Vogelscheuche geglichen hatte, so sah er jetzt wie der Tod selbst aus. Sein langes, fließendes Professorengewand war durch ein gestepptes Freizeitjacket ersetzt worden, das er mehr um ihn zu wärmen, als um des Effektes wegen trug und das seine lange, schlanke Figur unterstrich.

Seine blassen Hände sahen fast skelettartig aus, als er die Armlehnen seines Stuhles umklammerte, sein Gesicht erschien schmal, die Haut farblos und straff gespannt über seinen hohen Wangenknochen. Der Geruch des Raumes erschlug sie fast, es roch nach Krankheit und zu viel Branntwein und es war offensichtlich, dass die Hauselfen nicht viel dagegen tun konnten. Er hatte diesen Raum offensichtlich seit einiger Zeit nicht verlassen, die Fenster waren geschlossen und die Gardinen zugezogen und sein Stuhl war von dem wenigen Licht abgewandt, das es schaffte diese Barrieren zu überwinden.

Die bedrückende Atmosphäre dieses Raumes machte Dumbledore ebenso zu schaffen wie Hermione, denn er schnalzte irritiert mit der Zunge. „Ehrlich Severus, dieser Raum sieht wie eine Gruft aus."

„Wie treffend, Albus. Vielleicht wird die Behauptung, dass ich ein Vampir bin, sich doch noch bewahrheiten. Snapes Stimme war immer noch tief, aber seine Brust hob und senkte sich mit kurzen, flachen Atemzügen nachdem er gesprochen hatte. Hermione war über sein Aussehen entsetzt. Sie wurde noch beunruhigter, als sein Kopf sich drehte und er ihrer Gegenwart neben Dumbledore bemerkte. Für einen Moment glitzerten in seinen schwarzen Augen eine Vielzahl von Emotionen, bevor er sich betont abwandte.

„Warum ist sie hier?" fragte er gleichmütig.

„Das erfordert eine ernste Situation."

„Eine Situation", wiederholte er ruhig. „Es gibt immer eine ernste Situation." Sein Spott hatte nichts an beißender Schärfe verloren. Snape verließ seinen Stuhl und ging unsicher auf den Tisch an der Wand zu. Seine langen Finger liebkosten einen ungelesenen Stapel Bücher. „Verschwinde Albus. Nimm sie mit und lass mich damit zufrieden. Meine Beteiligung kann nur zu einer Katastrophe führen."

„Ich muss dich trotzdem bitten, Severus. Deine Beteiligung ist unbedingt erforderlich."

„Es gibt wirklich nichts, das von meiner Beteiligung profitieren könnte", beharrte Snape. Er drehte sich einen Moment lang um, sein Blick streifte Hermione, bevor er sich dann wieder seinen Büchern zuwandte. „Nichts", wiederholte er noch einmal trübsinnig und drehte seinen Gästen den Rücken zu, als ob sie zu ignorieren, sie gehen lassen würde.

„Nun, das ist genau die Einstellung die wir jetzt gebrauchen können, Severus", sagte Dumbledore mit einem eisigen Unterton in seiner ansonsten so freundlichen Stimme. „Es ist nun einmal so, dass ein Zaubertrank gebraut werden muss."

„Lass Pomfrey es machen", kam die ablehnende Antwort.

„Der Gravis Expirato benötigt die Erfahrung eines Meisters", entgegnete Dumbledore.

„Gravis Expir..." Snape starrte für einige Augenblicke in die Luft, bevor sein grauenerfüllter Blick auf Hermione fiel. Sie kreuzte ihre Arme abweisend vor ihrer Brust.

„Ich bin schwanger."

Ein krächzendes Geräusch barst aus dem Mann hervor, kaum als Lachen zu erkennen, mit einem ärgerlichen, hysterischen Unterton. Hermione konnte nur einige wenige Momente davon ertragen; nach den letzten Tagen war von Snape ausgelacht zu werden für sie zu viel.

Mit einem unartikulierten Ausruf ging sie schnell auf ihn zu.

Ob sie ihn zurückgestoßen haben würde oder ihn geohrfeigt hätte, konnte sie nicht sagen, denn der Mann wich vor ihr zurück, stolperte und fiel zu Boden. Der heiß aufgeflammte Ärger wurde gedämpft als sein Lachen einem rauen Husten wich, der ihn bis ins innerste erschütterte. Sie war plötzlich über ihr Verhalten beschämt, als Dumbledore neben den gestürzten Mann tat und einen Becher mit Wasser herbei beschwor.

Hermione war von seinem plötzlichen Zurückweichen ebenso geschockt, wie von der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, wie gebrechlich der Mann war. Er erlaubte Dumbledore nur ihm aufzuhelfen, dann schüttelte er sofort die Hand des älteren Zauberers ab und ignorierte das angebotene Getränk. Während er sich schwankend an den Tisch lehnte, schaffte er eine kurze Verbeugung in ihre Richtung, kaum mehr als ein kurzes Nicken des Kopfes.

„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Miss Granger." Schaffte er mit rauer Stimme zu sagen, die kaum an seinen üblichen Tonfall heranreichte, „Ich habe nicht über Sie gelacht, sondern lediglich über die Launenhaftigkeit des Schicksals. Sie haben dann also ihre Erinnerungen zurückerlangt?"

„Nein, Sir", antwortete Hermione. „Professor Dumbledore hat den Zauber gebrochen, aber die Erinnerungen sind noch nicht wieder an die Oberfläche gekommen. Er musste mir erzählen, was passiert war, nach dem ich Madame Pomfrey mit einer vermeintlichen Grippe aufgesucht hatte."

Snape zuckte zusammen, aber er antwortete nicht, er starrte nur auf den Saum ihres Umhanges. Für einen Moment dachte Hermione sie hätte einen Riss oder einen Fehler im Stoff bevor ihr klar wurde, dass der am meisten gefürchtetste Professor von Hogwarts ihr nicht ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Obwohl sie eigentlich nicht rachsüchtig war, durchströmte sie ein Gefühl der Wärme als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie Severus Snape sozusagen in ihrer Gewalt hatte.

Die sechseinhalb Jahre in denen sie seine hasserfüllten Bemerkungen ertragen musste, ließen sie sich einen Moment lang in diesem wohligen Gefühl sonnen, bevor ihr gesunder Menschenverstand und ihre angeborene Fairness es für immer unterdrückten.

„Professor Snape. Ich weiß, das es Ihnen nicht gut geht, aber Professor Dumbledore sagte, dass Madame Pomfrey diesen Trank nicht allein brauen kann und ich möchte wirklich nicht Professor Cluny um Hilfe bitten."

Snape klärte seine Stimme mit einem rauen Räuspern. „Ich werde dabei helfen den Trank zu brauen, den Sie benötigen, Miss Granger und alles versuchen um Ihnen die Nebenwirkungen zu ersparen. Der Expirato ist ein rauer Trank, der umso schlimmer wird, wenn er nicht richtig gebraut wird. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden", sagte er und drehte sich mit ein wenig seines alten Schwunges um. Nur fünf Schritte trennten ihn von dem Stuhl auf dem er vorher gesessen hatte, aber er schaffte es kaum sie zurückzulegen, bevor er in ihm zusammenbrach.

„Schulleiter, würden Sie Miss Granger hinausbegleiten und mit Poppy über die Zaubertrankzutaten sprechen?" fragte er. Seine tiefe Stimme war dünn und zitterte ein wenig. So verärgert Hermione vorher über ihn gewesen war, so beunruhigten sie nun die sichtbaren Anzeichen seiner Krankheit. Dumbledore murmelte etwas als Antwort, das Hermione nicht verstand, bevor er an ihre Seite trat, ihren Arm nahm und sie aus dem Raum hinausführte.

Ein letzter Blick über ihre Schulter zeigte ihr, dass der Zaubertränkemeister sich schwer auf eine Seite lehnte. Sein Kopf war auf eine Hand gestützt und sein feines schwarzes Haar hing in dünnen Strähnen ungeordnet über sein Gesicht. Eine Aura des Schmerzes und der Einsamkeit umgab seinen hageren Körper und sie fühlte Zuneigung für den Mann, der in seinem Leben noch nicht ein freundliches Wort mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

21


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Krümelkeks, Lilly und Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

(Ich kann leider nicht alle persönlich beantworten, dazu fehlt mir die Zeit und ihr wollt ja Weiterlesen, gell?)

**Kapitel 3**

Am Ende der mittwöchlichen Zaubertränkestunde waren Hermiones Nerven bis zum Zerreißen angespannt. Professor Cluny, ein netter, aber unfähiger Lehrer, hatte ihnen einen einfachen Verflüssigungstrank aufgegeben, den man benutzte um Zutaten für den späteren Gebrauch in Zaubertränken vorzubereiten. Er war Teil des Lehrplanes im sechsten Schuljahr gewesen und Hermione hätte ihn im Schlaf zubereiten können.

Während die anderen Gryffindors und Slytherins während des Brauens vor sich hin trödelten, konzentrierte sie sich auf ihren Kessel, hackte und rührte mit entschlossener Konzentration um ihre Gedanken beschäftigt und fern ihrer momentanen Situation zu halten. Vom anderen Ende des Raumes schaute Draco Malfoy sie lange an, offensichtlich um sie zu verwirren, aber sie ignorierte ihn und arbeitete weiter. Seit dem Augenblick, in dem er Hermiones Schulsprecherinnen-Abzeichen gesehen hatte, hatte Malfoy seine normalen Belästigungen in feinsinnigere, lüsterne verwandelt die genauso unerbittlich wie unwillkommen waren. Seine nicht enden wollenden Anzüglichkeiten und durchtriebenen Kommentare waren in den letzten Wochen immer deutlicher geworden und nach den Enthüllungen der letzten Tage war sie sicher, dass Malfoy senior seinem Sohn erzählt haben musste, was an Halloween passiert war.

Als sie ihren Zaubertrank fertig hatte, löschte sie die Flamme um ihn abkühlen zu lassen und zog ihr Runen-Schulbuch heraus, aber die auf den Seiten gedruckten Wörter konnten nicht die Bilder von Severus Snapes dahinsiechenden Körper aus ihren Gedanken verbannen. Intensives Lernen und ihre anderen Pflichten hatten ihre Gedanken in den letzten Tagen beschäftigt gehalten, aber hier, in Snapes Reich, wo das Echo seiner angespannten Energie und seiner ätzenden Dominanz die meisten seiner Studenten während seiner Zaubertränkestunden ruhig und ordentlich gehalten hatten, konnte sie ihre Gedanken nicht im Zaum halten. Der Mangel an Schlaf half auch nicht. Bis spät in die Nacht hinein zu lesen, bis sie sicher war in dem Moment einzuschlafen, in dem sie unter der Decke lag, hatte in den vorangegangenen Nächten geholfen, aber es war in der letzten Nacht nutzlos gewesen.

Sie hatte in ihrem dunklen Zimmer mit der Hand auf ihrem flachen Bauch gelegen und versucht sich vorzustellen wie es war, ein Kind zu haben.

Die Nonnen, die an ihrer Grundschule unterrichtet hatten, hatten gegen Abtreibung gewettert. Auf der anderen Seite ließen sie die Werbespots mit ungewaschenen, unterernährten, armen und unglücklichen Kindern die um Geld für wohltätige Zwecke auf der ganzen Welt baten sie darüber nachdenken, ob es Alternativen für diese Frauen gegeben haben könnte. Wie auch immer, zu der Zeit war sie zehn Jahre alt gewesen und das Thema war nicht mehr als eine Grundsatzdiskussion gewesen, da sie viel zu jung gewesen war, um sich für Sex zu interessieren.

Nun war sie jedoch direkt in diese Diskussion verwickelt worden. Ein Baby wuchs in ihr heran. Hermione hatte schon seit mehr als einer Stunde auf dem Bett gelegen und mit ihren Händen über ihren Bauch gestreichelt. Die unbestreitbare Tatsache, dass ihr Gewalt angetan worden war blieb unreal und für sie gedanklich kaum zu fassen. Die Umstände _wie_ sie schwanger geworden war, traten zurück gegenüber der Tatsache, _dass _sie schwanger war.

Als sie schließlich in den Schlaf glitt kam ihr der Gedanke, dass das Kind ein Genie im Bereich Zaubertränke werden müsste, wenn man die genetische Herkunft berücksichtigte. Und sie konnte dem Kind immer noch beibringen, sich die Haare zu waschen.

Laute, kratzende Geräusche von Stühlen, die über die Steinplatten glitten schreckten sie auf. Sie sammelte rasch ihre Bücher zusammen und stopfte sie in den verschlissenen Rucksack, den sie schon seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts trug. Während sie darauf wartete, sich in die Reihe der hinausgehenden Schüler einzureihen, ließ ein sanftes Räuspern sie zusammenzucken.

„Miss Granger?"

Zögernd wandte sie sich zu Professor Cluny um. „Ja, Sir?"

„Dies ist eine Zaubertränke-Stunde. Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie hier Zaubertränke lernen würden. Wenn Sie nicht in der Lage sind ihre anderen Hausaufgaben rechtzeitig zu erledigen, würde ich ihnen vorschlagen, die Auswahl ihrer Fächer einzuschränken." Von Snape wäre es schneidender Sarkasmus gewesen, von Cluny kam es mit bedauernder Betroffenheit, schon fast in einem entschuldigenden Tonfall. Hermione nickte ihm kurz zu und folgte dann ihren Mitschülern.

Die schwere Tür des Zaubertränke-Raumes hatte sich kaum hinter ihr geschlossen, als eine starke Hand ihren Arm ergriff und ein warmer, harter Körper sie gegen die Wand drückte. „Hallo Schlammblut. Hast du was verloren?"

„Ich verliere gleich mein Mittagessen, wenn du mich nicht loslässt", antwortete sie ärgerlich. „Lass mich los, Malfoy." Sie musste ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen, um in Dracos Gesicht sehen zu können; er war in den letzten zwei Jahren in die Höhe geschossen und war nun fast so groß wie Ron. Seine aristokratischen Gesichtszüge und sein platinblondes Haar hatten viele Mädchen in Hogwarts fasziniert. Hermione gehörte jedoch nicht zu ihnen.

„Oh, das glaube ich nicht", sagte er mit affektierter Stimme. „Deine beiden Spielgefährten haben dich hier verlassen und ich habe dich gefunden. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es sich lohnt dich zu behalten, aber es könnte Spaß machen mit dir zu spielen." Seine Hand verließ ihren Arm und begann zu ihrem Brustkorb hinauf zu gleiten und sie daran zu erinnern, wie empfindlich ihre Brüste in der letzten Woche geworden waren.

„Geh und spiel' mit dir selbst, Malfoy!" Hermione schlug seine Hände zur Seite, aber er war größer und stärker als sie und sie unterdrückte ein Keuchen, als er ihre Handgelenke ergriff und die über ihrem Kopf gegen den kalten Stein drückte. Sein Brustkorb drückte sich gegen den ihren, als er sie überraschte und sie rücksichtslos küsste. Seine Zunge war heiß, als sie zwischen ihre Lippen glitt, bevor er seinen offenen Mund an ihrem Kiefer entlang gleiten ließ.

„Ich weiß, dass der Verräter Snape dich gehabt hat, Schlammblut", flüsterte er. Das Gefühl seiner Lippen, die ihr Ohr streiften, ließ sie erzittern, während seine Worte sie in Schrecken versetzen. „Ich habe gehört, du bist echt gut. Und was für ihn gut ist, ist auch gut für mich." Malfoy betonte seine Worte, indem er seine Hüften gegen ihre drückte und Hermione, die in Schock erstarrt war, wurde plötzlich von heißer Wut erfüllt. Sein Ohr war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Mund entfernt und als sie ihre Zähne in dieses verlockende Ziel sinken ließ, ließ er befriedigender Weise ein Heulen hören und wich von ihr zurück.

Blitzartig hatte Hermione ihren Zauberstab gezogen und ihn auf seinen Schritt gerichtet. „Fünfundzwanzig Punkte Abzug von Slytherin, Malfoy und ich schwöre: das nächste Mal, wenn du mir zu nahe kommst, werde ich dich so gewaltig verhexen, dass Madame Pomfrey ihn erst wieder anzaubern muss, bevor du wieder pinkeln kannst!"

Während er das Blut, das seinen Nacken heruntertröpfelte abwischte, schaute Draco die mit einem giftigen Blick an. „Tu nicht so, als wenn du dir zu gut zum Anschaffen bist, Granger. Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, was für eine Schlampe du bist!"

„Hat er das wirklich?" verlangte Hermione zu wissen, während sie vor Zorn zitterte. „Was genau hat er denn gesagt? Irgendetwas, was du vor einer Untersuchungskommission des Ministeriums wiederholen möchtest?"

Der Ausdruck der Verachtung auf seinem Gesicht wich für einen kurzen Moment der Verwirrung, bevor sie wieder zu seinem spöttischen Grinsen wich. Die Tür des Zaubertränke-Raumes öffnete sich plötzlich und beide wechselten schnell zu neutralen Gesichtsausdrücken, als Professor Cluny den Korridor betrat. Er zwinkerte einmal kurz und lächelte Hermione an, ohne etwas Falsches zu spüren.

„Ah, Miss Granger. Madame Pomfrey hat mich gerade über das Flohnetzwerk kontaktiert und gefragt, ob Sie noch hier wären. Sie wollte, das Sie in den Krankenflügel kommen."

„Danke, Professor. Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg machen. Es sei denn, ich muss dir noch etwas anderes erklären, Draco?" fragte sie ihn zuckersüß mit boshafter Stimme.

Sie wartete nicht auf seine Antwort, schlang ihre Tasche über ihre Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe, die aus den Kerkern hinaus führte. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab in den Falten ihres Umhanges bereit, aber Malfoy machte keine Anstalten, ihr zu folgen.

Einige lange Korridore und Treppenhäuser später, betrat Hermione Madame Pomfreys Domäne und stoppte, als sie Albus Dumbledore auf sie warten sah. Er schaute durch das große Sprossenfenster hinaus, drehte sich aber um, als er die Tür sich öffnen hörte.

„Einen schönen Nachmittag wünsche ich, Miss Granger. Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Es war eine sehr allgemeine Frage, die man jedem fragen konnte, der am Nachmittag die Krankenstation betrat, aber sie wusste, dass der Schulleiter sich speziell nach ihren anderen Umständenerkundigte. Sie nickte. Dumbledore bot ihr eine Süßigkeit aus der Tüte, die er ständig mit sich trug an. Sie lehnte ab, und er bat sie dann sich zu setzen.

Hermione setzte sich und schob ihre Tasche mit der abgeschabten Spitze ihres Schuhs unter den Stuhl.

Sie schaute sich in dem Raum um und während sie Dumbledores zufällige Kommentare mit geistesabwesenden Bemerkungen ihrerseits beantwortete wurden ihre Augen von einem sauber gemachten Bett am Ende des Krankenflügels angezogen. Ein kleiner Tisch stand daneben, was eigentlich nicht ungewöhnlich ist, aber auf diesem Tisch standen ein Zinnkrug und ein gläsernes Gefäß mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit darin dessen hohe Wände mit Perlen aus kondensiertem Wasser überzogen waren.

Die Tür auf der „_Isolations-Station_" stand öffnete sich und Poppy Pomfrey schloss sie schnell hinter sich, als sie die anderen Insassen des größeren Raumes sah. Ihr _„mach jetzt keinen Blödsinn_"-Blick fiel auf Hermione, aber ihre ersten Worte waren an Dumbledore gerichtet.

„Professor Snape ruht sich aus, Albus. Es war anstrengend für ihn, aber ich denke nicht, dass er dadurch seinen Zustand verschlechtert hat. Der Trank steht für sie bereit, Miss Granger."

Gehorsam stand Hermione auf und folgte Pomfrey zu dem für sie bereitstehenden Tisch und dem Bett, während Dumbledore sich auf den von ihr verlassenen Stuhl setzte, seine Finger in seinem Schoß faltete und geduldig wartete.

Mehrere Trennwände rollten heran und stellten sich Pomfreys Zauber gemäß um das Bett herum auf. Als sie zufrieden mit der Aufstellung der Trennwände war, mit Ausnahme derjenigen, die die Patientin komplett von der Krankenstation abriegeln würde, legte die Krankenschwester ein zusammengefaltetes Gewand auf das Fußende des Bettes. Neben ihm lagen einige Binden, länger und breiter als die, die für die weiblichen Schülerinnen bereitgestellt wurden, die die Pubertät erreicht hatten.

Die grüne Flüssigkeit gluckerte leise, als Pomfrey sie in den Zinnkrug goss. Fast unmittelbar bildeten sich Kondenstropfen an den Seiten, die darauf schließen ließen, wie kalt der Inhalt war.

„Sie müssen dies nun so schnell wie möglich austrinken, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie fertig sind, möchte ich, dass Sie dieses Nachthemd anziehen und ins Bett gehen." Pomfrey hielt ihr den Becher entgegen und Hermione nahm in automatisch an. Der Trank wirbelte in seinem Behältnis und blubberte an den Stellen, an denen ihre warmen Finger das kalte Metall erwärmt hatten.

Von dem Moment an, an dem Madame Pomfrey bekannt gegeben hatte, dass sie schwanger war, hatte Hermione sich gefühlt, als ob sie von einem merkwürdigen, unzusammenhängenden Dunstschleier umgeben war. Sogar Malfoys Angriff im Korridor vor dem Zaubertränke-Raum war nicht so unmittelbar und gefährlich gewesen, wie er hätte sein sollen. Das einzige, was im Moment für sie greifbar war, war der frostige Kelch in ihrer Hand. Gegenüber dieser beißenden Kälte schwebte das Kind in ihrem Leib, das mögliche Zaubertränke-Genie in ihrer Vorstellung.

„Ich kann nicht", sagte sie leise.

Madame Pomfrey schnaubte verärgert.

„Miss Granger, Sie sind siebzehn Jahre alt..."

„Achtzehn", korrigierte Hermione.

„Nun gut, achtzehn. Es ist Tatsache, dass Sie für diese Schwangerschaft nicht verantwortlich sind. Niemand wird von Ihnen schlecht denken, wenn Sie diesen Zaubertrank nehmen."

Gleichmäßige Schritte, die sich von hinten näherten brachten sie dazu sich umzudrehen und in das weise, unvoreingenommene Gesicht von Dumbledore zu sehen, der nur eine graue Augenbraue emporgezogen hatte.

„Haben Sie Bedenken, Miss Granger?"

„Ich weiß nicht warum. Ich kann es einfach nicht tun." Abrupt schob sie den Becher in Pomfreys Hände zurück und ging in einen schmalen Kreis umher, wobei sie sich zwischen den beiden Autoritätspersonen eingeschlossen fühlte. Sie schöpfte tief Atem und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und sich über ihre Gefühle klar zu werden.

„Ich hatte noch nie einen Standpunkt zum Thema Abtreibungen gehabt. Es schien immer etwas zu sein, dass mich nicht betreffen würde. Ron ist der einzige, von dem ich jemals gedacht habe, er würde ein Liebhaber sein und ich dachte, ich wäre schlau genug, die entsprechenden Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen.

„Sie sind achtzehn Jahre alt, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore mit milder Stimme. „Es ist Ihre Entscheidung ob sie dieses Kind zur Welt bringen wollen oder nicht."

Hermione kreuzte die Arme unter ihren Brüsten und wurde wieder einmal gewahr, wie empfindlich sie waren. „Nun, ich habe mich entschieden. Ich werde weiter machen...und das Baby bekommen."

Allein die Worte zu sagen ließ sie sich fühlen, als ob ein schweres Gewicht von ihren Schultern genommen worden wäre. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass es eigentlich das genaue Gegenteil von dem sein sollte, wie sie sich fühlen müsste, wenn man an die Schwierigkeiten dachte, denen sie sicherlich begegnen würde, aber das Lächeln, das sich langsam auf Dumbledores Gesicht ausbreitete ließ sie sich bei ihrer Entscheidung besser fühlen.

„Wenn es etwas bedeutet, Hermione, bin ich herzlich froh darüber. Ein Kind ist ein Segen, unabhängig von allen Umständen. Sie werden eine schwere Zeit vor sich haben, darüber gibt es keine Zweifel, aber seien Sie versichert, dass Sie meine Unterstützung und mein Vertrauen haben werden." Das Lächeln wuchs noch bis er sogar strahlte und er tätschelte ihre Hand. „Ich werde mich darauf freuen Ihr Kind in elf Jahren hier in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen."

Er ließ sie in der Obhut Madame Pomfreys zurück, die ungehalten vor sich hin murmelte, als sie den Zaubertrank in ein großes Fläschchen schüttete und verkorkte. „Dieser Zaubertrank wird nur noch sechsunddreißig Stunden wirkungsvoll sein, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie es sich danach anders überlegen, muss er neu gebraut werden. Das Risiko von Nebenwirkungen wird immer höher werden, je weiter fortgeschritten die Schwangerschaft ist."

„Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern", sagte Hermione mit fester Stimme. Sie wusste von ihrer Lektüre, dass die Verabreichung des Zaubertrankes nach der zehnten Woche der Schwangerschaft streng abgelehnt wurde, und sie war schon in der neunten Woche.

Die ältere Frau bestand darauf die Trennwände zu schließen und eine volle Untersuchung durchzuführen, die viel gründlicher war als alle, die Hermione vorher erlebt hatte. Als sie wieder angezogen war wurde sie in Madame Pomfreys Büro geführt, wo die Schulkrankenschwester einen Kalender zu Rate zog und erklärte, das Baby würde wahrscheinlich im späten Juli oder frühen August zur Welt kommen.

„Im Sommer schwanger zu sein ist einfach scheußlich meine Liebe. Das einzige, was ich dazu sagen kann ist, dass es Ihnen so unbequem sein wird, das Sie bereit sein werden, es zu Ende zu bringen. Ich glaube, das Mutter Natur das ursprünglich auch so gedacht hatte."

Hermione sagte zu Madame Pomfrey, dass sie erleichtert wäre, dass das Baby erst nach Abschluss ihrer Kurse bekommen würde. Sie erhielt einen eingehenden Blick als Antwort.

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass Sie wie gewohnt weitermachen können, Miss Granger. Sie werden einige Einschränkungen machen müssen. Ich werde Ihren Lehrer Informationen zukommen lassen und das erste, was Sie ändern müssen ist, dass Sie keine Zaubertränke mehr probieren dürfen. Keine Duellübungen mehr, keine Zauber, die an Ihnen ausgeführt werden und definitiv keine Transformationen Ihrer Person. Sie sind jung und gesund, aber sich selbst in eine Topfpflanze zu verwandeln, während Sie schwanger sind, ist etwas, das selbst Minerva nicht versuchen würde. Viel zu gefährlich!"

„Bedeutet das, dass ich nicht apparieren lernen kann?" fragte Hermione entsetzt.

„Ich habe doch gerade damit angefangen!"

„Natürlich werden Sie das nicht", erklärte Madame Pomfrey. „Während der Schwangerschaft beim Apparieren geteilt zu werden ist eine Katastrophe. Absolut unmöglich!"

Hermiones Bestürzung ignorierend, gab sie dem Mädchen eine Flasche Vitaminzaubertrank, den sie jeden Morgen einnehmen sollte und die Empfehlung in der Bücherei einiges nachzulesen.

Endlich hörte sie auf um Hermione herumzuschwirren, ließ sie ihre Sachen zusammenpacken und überraschte sie damit, dass sie sie liebevoll über die Wange streichelte. „Ein Baby zu haben bedeutet zweifellos viel Arbeit, aber es lohnt sich auch. Nun denn, verlassen Sie sich auf Ihren gesunden Menschenverstand, achten Sie gut auf sich und kommen Sie in drei Wochen zu mir. Es ist zwar schon lange her, seit dem ich als Hebamme tätig war, aber ich bin immer noch zugelassen. Und wenn es irgendwelche Probleme geben sollte, kann ich Sie im Null-Komma-Nichts nach St. Mungos bringen."

Als sie zwei Schritte von der Tür entfernt war kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke und sie blieb abrupt stehen. Madame Pomfrey schaute sie neugierig an.

„Professor Snape", sagte Hermione mit niedergeschlagener Stimme. „Er sollte es wissen."

Pomfreys Lippen zogen sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen, aber sie verwarf ihn. „Er ruht sich jetzt aus. Ich werde ihn später über ihre Entscheidung unterrichten."

Hermione richtete sich auf. „Ich denke, ich sollte es ihm persönlich sagen, glauben Sie nicht?"

Mit einem Schnauben gab Madame Pomfrey nach. Ihre Hacken klickten über den hölzernen Boden, als sie zur Isolationsstation voraus ging, wo sie Hermione bat einen Moment zu warten, um nach dem Professor zu sehen. Einige Momente später erschien sie wieder in der Tür und winkte Hermione hindurchzugehen.

Der innere Durchgang war offen, der dahinter liegende Raum war genauso dunkel und trostlos, wie er es vor einigen Tagen gewesen war. Eine schwarze Gestalt saß im selben Stuhl.

„Professor Snape. Darf ich Sie bitte sprechen?"

„Ich kann Sie kaum davon abhalten, Miss Granger." Von Snape war diese kurze Bemerkung beinahe milde, aber die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht ansehen wollte bereitete ihr Unbehagen. „Sie sollten sich hinlegen", fügte er hinzu. „Der Trank den Sie zu sich genommen haben wird in einer Stunde Wirkung zeigen."

„Ich habe den Trank nicht getrunken."

Der dunkle Mann schreckte kaum merklich auf, er verriet sich nur durch das leichte Neigen seines Kopfes. „Das ist extrem töricht, Miss Granger. Das was passiert ist, kann ihnen nicht vorgeworfen werden und Sie sollten nicht die Konsequenzen dieser Nacht tragen müssen. Lassen sie Gryffindor-Sentimentalität nicht ihr Urteilsvermögen vernebeln."

„Ich habe die Entscheidung nicht aus Sentimentalität oder moralischen Gründen sondern nur gemäß meinen eigenen Wünschen getroffen. Jedermann sagt mir, es sei meine Entscheidung und ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Ich wollte Sie nur über die Tatsache informieren."

„Und nun, da ich es weiß, was erwarten Sie von mir?"

Ärger kochte in ihr hoch und erstickte im Keim jede Sympathie, die sie für den Mann gehabt hatte.

„Ich will gar nichts von Ihnen, Professor. Ich bitte um nichts und ich erwarte auch nichts. Professor Dumbledore sagte, Sie hätten ein Recht es zu wissen und ich habe dem zugestimmt."

„Haben sie bedacht, Miss Granger, dass das Kind eines Todessers zu bekommen eine sichere Einladung für Unheil ist?"

„Ich habe nicht die Absicht irgendjemanden wissen zu lassen, wer der Vater ist, Professor Snape. Ich denke, es wäre uns beiden zu peinlich, wenn auch nur ein Teil der Wahrheit bekannt werden würde."

Snape nickte steif.

Hermione wandte sich zu gehen, drehte sich aber zurück, als ihr ein anderer Gedanke kam.

„Professor Snape?"

„Ich bin müde, Miss Granger..."

„Ich wollte Sie nur um Ihre Version der Ereignisse in der Halloween-Nacht bitten", unterbrach sie ihn entschieden.

Stille folgte ihren Worten und Snape sank noch weiter in sich zusammen. „Ihre Erinnerungen werden zurückkehren", sagte er nach einem Moment. „Ich sehe den Sinn nicht die Geschichte aus meiner Sicht noch einmal aufzuwärmen."

„Ich sehe ein, dass dies Schwierig für Sie ist", brachte sie heraus. „Aber es ist noch schwieriger für mich."

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf sie, dann schaute er zur Seite.

„Was hat Dumbledore ihnen gesagt?"

„Das ich von Todessern entführt wurde, als ich die ‚_Drei Besen'_ am Nachmittag verließ. Dass Sie gerufen wurden, um sich ihnen anzuschließen und das Lucius Malfoy sich gegen sie gewandt hat und den Imperius über sie gesprochen hat."

Snape nickte. „Das ist im Großen und Ganzen das, was passiert ist. Wenn Sie die widerwärtigen Details wissen möchten ist meine Empfehlung zu warten, bis Ihre Erinnerung zurückkehrt, Miss Granger. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass Sie es nicht bereuen werden lange Zeit ohne sie gewesen zu sein – tatsächlich werden Sie vielleicht sogar wünschen die Erinnerungen an jene Nacht niemals zurück erlangt zu haben."

„Es ist einfach nur das ich mich an _gar nichts_ erinnere. Ich wachte nur am nächsten Tag auf...und fand heraus, dass ich ein Baby erwarte."

„Und ich sage Ihnen noch einmal, dass es hierzu eine angenehme Alternative gibt. Ist das alles, Miss Granger?"

„Nein, Sir, ist es nicht", schnappte sie, verletzt von seiner Zurückweisung. „Wenn Sie sich in einen Abwaschlappen verwandeln wollen, machen Sie das bitte und dann sehen Sie zu, dass Sie den Mist aus ihrem System rauswaschen. Draußen tobt ein Krieg!"

„Das habe ich gehört", antwortete er mit tonloser Stimme. Hermione war über ihren Ausbruch erschrocken, wagte sich aber noch weiter vor.

„Ich wollte Ihnen noch sagen, dass ich Ihnen an nichts, was Sie in dieser Nacht getan haben, die Schuld gebe. Professor Dumbledore sagte mir, dass Sie unter dem Imperius Fluch standen und nicht für Ihre Taten verantwortlich waren. Nachdem ich darüber nachgedacht habe, stimme ich ihm zu. Ich habe Sie zwar nie sehr gemocht, aber ich habe Sie immer respektiert. Glauben Sie nicht dass ich meine Meinung ändere, was immer auch passiert ist."

Ein weiteres steifes Nicken quittierte ihren Ausbruch. Mit so viel Würde, wie sie aufbringen konnte, verließ Hermione die Krankenstation, wobei sie unwillkürlich sein typisches hinausgleiten imitierte. Als sie an Madame Pomfrey vorbeiging schaute die ältere Frau sie schockiert an, aber Hermione ignorierte sie auf ihrem Weg zur Tür hinaus.

Lange nachdem sie gegangen war, schaute Severus Snape noch gedankenverloren den nun leeren Türdurchgang an.

27


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Krümelkeks, Lilly und Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

(Ich kann leider nicht alle persönlich beantworten, dazu fehlt mir die Zeit und ihr wollt ja Weiterlesen, gell?)

**Kapitel 4 **

„Ich wolle meinen Ohren nicht trauen, Albus!" fuhr Madame Pomfrey fort winkte die ihr angebotene Tüte Zitronendrops zur Seite und nahm statt dessen eine Tasse Tee vom vor ihr stehenden Tisch. „Sie hätten das Mädchen mal hören sollen. Nicht einen Funken Respekt!"

Dumbledore gab einige höfliche und unverbindliche Geräusche von sich, als er sich eine weitere Tasse Tee einschenkte und hörte der Krankenschwester zu, die ihrer Wut Luft machte. Als sie selbst einen Schluck nahm und ihm die Möglichkeit dazu anbot, wechselte Dumbledore das Thema indem er fragte, wie der Patient Hermiones Kommentare aufgenommen hatte.

„Oh, er hat sie recht gut aufgenommen. Besser als ich es erwartet hätte, alles in allem war es ein Fortschritt gegenüber seiner unüblichen Stille. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er sie zurechtweisen würde."

Als sie nur ein weiteres „hmm" zur Antwort bekam, war Poppy bereit, ihren Arbeitgeber zurechtzustutzen. „Nun sitz nicht einfach da und summ mich an, Albus. Wir müssen etwas wegen Severus unternehmen."

„Du hast Recht, Poppy. Und das werden wir auch. Severus ist ohne sein Temperament ein sehr langweiliger Junge."

„Ich mache mir über seine Gesundheit Gedanken und nicht über sein Temperament."

„Ich denke, die beiden sind eng miteinander verknüpft, meine liebe Dame, vielleicht sogar mehr, als ich vorher vermutet hatte."

Pomfrey gab dieses Mal ein unidentifizierbares Geräusch von sich und nippte an ihrem Tee. Mit Dumbledore zu streiten war frustrierender als ein Streit mit einem simulierenden Erstklässler, der einer Klassenarbeit entgehen will. „Ich denke du wirst mir nun sagen, dass ich ihn zu sehr verhätschele."

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Es ist deine Aufgabe, deine Patienten zu verhätscheln. Aber es ist Tatsache, dass es Severus gesundheitlich nicht besser geht. Sein Geisteszustand wirkt sich negativ auf seine Genesung aus und das weißt du genauso wie ich. Es ist meine aufrichtige Hoffnung, dass vor Ablauf des Jahres ein Vater zu werden, ihm den Willen zur Gesundung geben wird."

„Da verrechne dich mal nicht", kam die scharfe Antwort. „Er hat es heute Nachmittag recht klar gemacht, dass er keine Absicht hat Verantwortung für sein Kind zu übernehmen. Hermione Granger wird einen vaterlosen Bastard aufziehen müssen."

Der leichte Tadel in Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck brachte sie dazu ihre Teetasse mit einem klirren abzusetzen. „Oh, schau mich nicht so an, Albus. Du kannst dasitzen und alle Laute von dir geben darüber, wie wundervoll es ist ein Baby zu bekommen, aber ich wette, du warst noch nie stundenlang auf um Windeln zu wechseln und ein Baby mit Blähungen herumzutragen. Miss Granger wird dies tun und sie wird es alleine machen müssen. Ihre akademische Karriere wird zwischen Windeln, Sabber und Zahnringen abrupt zum Stillstand kommen und während dessen wird die Zaubererwelt darüber die Nase rümpfen, das sie ein uneheliches Kind hat."

„Wirklich Poppy, du zeichnest ein sehr trübes Bild von Miss Grangers Zukunft."

„Es ist eine trübe Zukunft und das weißt du auch. Gib zu dem Ganzen noch die Vorurteile denen sie sich gegenüber sieht, weil sie Muggelgeboren ist und ich kann mir kaum eine hoffnungslosere Situation für eine junge Frau vorstellen!"

„Nun denn", murmelte Dumbledore über den Rand seiner Teetasse. „Wir werden sehen, was wir da arrangieren können, nicht wahr?"

Madame Pomfrey schaute ihn misstrauisch an, aber der Schulleiter gab nur einen vollkommen unschuldigen Blick zurück und wechselte das Thema.

Abgrundtief müde und immer noch von ihrem rüden Benehmen gegenüber Severus Snape geschockt schleppte sich Hermione zurück in ihr Zimmer und murmelte das Passwort zu dem Portrait, dass das Schulsprecherinnen-Zimmer bewachte. Die Zimmer die für den Schulsprecher und die Schulsprecherin reserviert waren befanden sich in der Nähe des Vertrauensschüler Bades und waren nicht weit von den traditionellen Lehrerunterkünften entfernt, denn die Schüler, die für diese Positionen ausgewählt wurden mussten für alle Schüler und Lehrer zugängig sein.

Sie vermisste es, im Gryffindorturm zu leben, aber sie verbrachte noch viel Zeit in ihrem geliebten rot-goldenen Gemeinschaftsraum mit Harry und Ron. Nach sechs Jahren in denen sie ihre Räume mit anderen geteilt hatte, waren ihre Quartiere ihr zum lernen schon fast zu leise.

Im Augenblick wollte sie jedoch allein sein und schloss mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ihre Tür hinter sich. Krummbein stand auf und streckte sich, miaute zur Begrüßung und kam herübergeschlendert um sich kratzen zu lassen. Er protestierte nicht, als Hermione ihn aufnahm und an ihre Brust drückte.

„Krummbein. Ich bin ein kompletter Idiot. Aber das wusstest du, nicht wahr?"

Die Katze drehte ihr eingedelltes Gesicht zu ihrem und schaute sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen behäbig an, während sie laut schnurrte.

„Nein, du denkst nicht, dass ich ein Idiot bin, Immerhin füttere ich dich und sorge für dich, also liebst du mich, nicht wahr? Du denkst, dass ist alles, was dazu gehört, nicht wahr?"

Das ingwerfarbene Fellknäuel in ihren Armen antwortete nicht. Mit einem weiteren Seufzen brach Hermione auf ihrem Bett zusammen und kuschelte sich an ihr Haustier.

„Ich werde ein Baby bekommen", flüsterte sie in das weiche Fell unter ihrem Kinn. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll und ich habe Todesangst."

Unbeeindruckt von dem Geständnis seiner Hexe stieß Krummbein mit seinem Kopf gegen ihre Hand um mehr Streicheleinheiten zu bekommen. Hermione gab ihm nach, gurrte nichts sagende Worte und ließ ihre Nerven von seinen ununterbrochenen Schnurren beruhigen. Als sie sich endlich entspannt hatte, setzte sich die Katze abrupt auf und schaute sie lange und durchdringend an.

Verwirrt schaute Hermione auf. Die goldenen Augen schauten sie ohne zu zwinkern mehrere lange Momente an. Schließlich nickte er ihr zu, drehte sich mit einem eleganten Schlag seines Schwanzes um, sprang hinunter und verschwand im anliegenden Badezimmer, das zu den Vergünstigungen einer Schulsprecherin gehörte.

„Was soll das nun bedeuten?" rief sie, obwohl sie sich es eigentlich vorstellen konnte. Krummbein hatte wieder einmal seine überlegene Intelligenz und Katzenlogik bewiesen, indem er ihr gezeigt hatte, dass sie da sie auf ihn gut acht gab, auch sicherlich mit einem Baby keine Schwierigkeiten haben würde.

„Richtig", rief sie aus, obwohl sie nicht einmal wusste, ob die Katze zuhörte. „Wenn du denkst, dass es überhaupt eine Vergleichsmöglichkeit zwischen den beiden Dingen gibt, bist du nicht ganz richtig im Kopf!"

Dann machte sie eine Pause. „Und ich rede mit einer Katze. Ron hat Recht. Ich bin geisteskrank."

Im Verlauf der nächsten Tage machte Hermione das, was sie am besten konnte: sie stellte Nachforschungen an. Die Bücherei von Hogwarts war zwar umfangreich, aber die Abteilung über menschliche Reproduktion war eher dünn gesät. Sie lernte, dass ihre momentan noch schlanke Taille der Vergangenheit angehören würde, sobald sie im fünften Monat war, aber die Müdigkeit, unter der sie momentan litt, würde zurückgehen. Ihrer Einschätzung nach würde es noch einen Monat dauern, bevor ihre Schwangerschaft sogar unter ihren Umhängen sichtbar werden würde. Das gab ihr noch einige Monate Zeit, bis sie eine brauchbare Lüge über den Vater erfinden musste und etwas weniger Zeit, bis sie ihren Eltern schreiben musste, dass sie bald Großeltern sein würden. Sie hatte keine Angst, dass sie sie zurückweisen würden, ihre Angst war mehr auf die Tatsache gerichtet, dass ihre Eltern sie zwingen würden die magische Welt zu verlassen, um auf eine Muggel-Universität zu gehen.

Die medizinischen Texte, die sie über Wehen und Geburt gefunden hatte, machten sie tagelang verrückt. Sie widmeten sich Steißgeburten, Nabelschnüren, die um Teile des Kindeskörpers geschlungen waren und anderen Katastrophen, alle ausführlich beschrieben und oftmals von farbigen Abbildungen mit scheußlichen Beschreibungen begleitet waren. Eine Liste mit Fragen an Madame Pomfrey wuchs mit rasender Geschwindigkeit.

Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür erschreckte sie und sie schob das Buch unter einen Haufen Aufsätze, bevor sie öffnete. Ein junges Mädchen, dass sie nicht kannte, die aber höher als im Dritten Schuljahr sein konnte, schob ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament in ihre Hand und murmelte etwas über Madame Pomfrey, bevor sie wieder davon flitzte.

Neugierig öffnete Hermione die Notiz und erkannte die saubere Handschrift sofort als die Madame Pomfreys. Die Notiz enthielt eine Zutatenliste und bat sie zu Professor Cluny zu gehen und die Sachen dann in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Ihre Klassenkameraden könnten die Drachenherzfaser und den Fingerhut als Standardzutat für Herztränke erkannt haben, aber nur wenige von ihren hätten gewusst, dass getrocknete Hagedornblüten und Salizylsäure kraftvolle Zutaten in einem Trank waren, der ein beschädigtes Herz stärken oder heilen sollte.

Ihr kam plötzlich in den Sinn, dass Professor Dumbledore einen Herzanfall gehabt haben könnte. In aller Eile warf sie sich ihrem Umhang über, schob ihre Füße in ihre Schuhe und flog nahezu zur Tür hinaus. Vor der großen Halle wurde sie langsamer, da sie keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollte. Wenn die Schulsprecherin ungebremst in den Zaubertränkeraum hineinplatzen würde, würde das nur unerwünschte Spekulationen auslösen. Wenn der Schulleiter wirklich krank war, würde Madame Pomfrey die Tatsache nicht bekannt werden lassen.

Cluny war gerade dabei Erstklässler zu unterrichten, hielt dann aber mitten in der Lektion an, als Hermione in den Klassenraum hinein glitt. Als sie ihren Botengang für Madame Pomfrey erklärte gab er ihr einfach nur seinen Schlüssel uns winkte ihr, sich in den Vorratsraum zu begeben.

Dieser Akt des Vertrauens unterstrich wieder einmal den Unterschied zwischen den Professoren Snape und Cluny. Snape hielt den Vorratsraum immer verschlossen und ließ niemand unbeobachtet hinein. Hermione konnte ihm das nicht zum Vorwurf machen, da einige von den Dingen, die dort auf den langen, engen Regalen gelagert waren maßlos teuer, unwahrscheinlich gefährlich und in machen fällen sogar beides waren. Im Inneren angelangt schloss sie die Tür, um Clunys eintönige Stimme auszuschließen und den Nervenkitzel zu genießen, der sie jedes Mal überkam, wenn sie die sauberen, ordentlichen Reihen von Glasflaschen und kleinen Kisten sah sowie die Decke, die mit Büschen von getrockneten Kräutern überzogen war. Sie liebte die Möglichkeiten, die, nur einen Kessel entfernt, hier zwischen den vielen Zutaten, die sie umgaben, enthalten waren.

Einige Minuten vergingen, als sie die Zutaten von Pomfreys Liste zusammensuchte, die Mengen noch einmal überprüfte und jede der Papiertüten oder kleinen Fläschchen mit Namen und Maßangaben versah. Als sie fertig war schloss sie ab und gab die Schlüssel Cluny zurück, der sie einsteckte und fast ohne seinen Monolog zu unterbrechen einen guten Tag wünschte.

Als sie zurück in den höher gelegenen Teilen des Schlosses war, beeilte Hermione sich ein wenig. Als sie in den Krankenflügel hinaufging hatte sie das kleine Körbchen mit den Zutaten, die sie zusammengestellt hatte, unter einen Arm geklemmt. Madame Pomfrey war in ihrem Büro, stand aber auf und bat sie herein, sobald sie sie sah.

„Wundervoll, Miss Granger", erklärte die Schulkrankenschwester, nahm den Korb und sortierte kurz den Inhalt. „Vielen Dank dafür, dass Sie sich gleich darum gekümmert haben." Die ältere Hexe führte sie durch eine Tür in ihrem Büro, die Hermione immer für eine Schranktür gehalten hatte. Einmal geöffnet entpuppte es sich als kleines Laboratorium mit zwei hohen Fenstern, die Licht aus den Innenhöfen hereinfallen ließen. Alles war sauber weggeräumt, aber einige subtile Einzelheiten erregten ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Der Ring des Brenners unter dem großen Kessel war befleckt mit Aschenresten, die die Flamme ungleichmäßig brennen lassen würden. Das Vorratsregal hatte eine dunkle Gardine davor hängen, aber der Staub auf den dunklen Falten sagte ihr, dass sie für einige Zeit zurückgezogen worden und so belassen worden waren. Viele Zutaten wurden schlecht, wenn man sie lange Zeit dem Licht aussetzte und Hermione schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran.

Wie auch immer, am anderen Ende der Arbeitsplatte, neben einem hohen Stuhl, waren ein kleinerer Kessel und andere Arbeitsgeräte in einem ganz anderen Muster angeordnet worden. So leicht, wie man das Werk eines besonderen Künstlers erkennen konnte, sah Hermione Snapes Handschrift im Winkel, in dem die Glaspipetten lagen und den Anordnungen auf dem Arbeitstisch.

„Wird es Professor Dumbledore wieder besser gehen?" fragte Hermione. Sie erhielt einen verblüfften Blick und wurde sich bewusst, dass sie ihre Fantasie ihr vorausgeeilt war. „Entschuldigung, ich dachte, diese hier wären für den Schulleiter."

„Nein, Albus geht es gut, meine Liebe. Diese Zutaten sind für Severus."

„Professor Snape hatte einen Herzanfall?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Nein, keinesfalls. Sein Herz wurde in der Nacht verletzt...sein Herz wurde durch einen Splitter einer gebrochenen Rippe verletzt und neigt nun dazu zu schmollen, genau wie sein Eigentümer."

Hermione blinzelte bei diesen Worten, die fast ihren eigenen Gedanken entsprachen, dann blinzelte sie noch einmal bei der Vorstellung, als sie sich ausmalte, welche Art von Verletzung einen Splitter in das Herz eines Mannes treiben konnte.

„Das habe ich gehört", sagte eine tiefe Stimme. Die beiden Hexen wirbelten herum und sahen Severus Snape schwer an den Türrahmen gelehnt stehen. Wenn überhaupt noch möglich, sah er noch schlimmer aus, als noch vor wenigen Tagen.

„Gut dann können wir endlich die Vorbereitungen für das Vie-de-la-Couer-Elexier _(B/N 8 Herztonikum_) besprechen."

„Diskutiere darüber, so viel du willst. Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, warum ich diesen unleserlichen Hieroglyphen nicht vertraue. Wir waren übereingekommen es nicht zu brauen."

„Du hast das beschlossen, Severus. Doktor Hazelton ist ein alter und vertrauenswürdiger Kollege von mir. Er dient den Patienten von St. Mungos schon seit Jahren. Dies hier, " sie nahm ein Stück Pergament von der Arbeitsplatte und schüttelte es vor seiner Nase, „ist die beste Möglichkeit den Splitter in deinem Herzen verschwinden zu lassen und gleichzeitig dein Herz zu kräftigen."

„Hazelton ist ein Quacksalber und ich würde seine Zaubertränke nicht einmal an einen Hund verfüttern. Ausgenommen Sirius Black natürlich, " fügte er im nachhinein noch hinzu. „Du vergisst, dass ich mit dem Mann zusammen studiert habe. Er konnte nicht einmal für alles Gold in Gringotts einen neuen Zaubertrank erfinden."

„Diesen hier hat er nicht erfunden. Er stammt von einem Beauxbatons Meister und wurde übersetzt..."

Severus schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Und das soll beruhigend sein?"

Als sie weiterhin stritten, schnappte sich Hermione das Pergament aus Madame Pomfreys Hand, überflog es, und dann las sie es noch einmal gründlich.

„Das könnte klappen", wagte sie sich zu sagen und unterbrach die beiden damit.

Snape schaute sie lange und feindlich an. „Und wann sind Sie zur Zaubertränkemeisterin erklärt worden, Miss Granger?"

„Haben Sie es gelesen?" gab sie ruhig zurück.

Snape ging die wenigen Schritte auf sie zu, dann kippte er plötzlich zur Seite. Glücklicherweise stand der Stuhl in der Nähe und er schaffte es sich abzufangen und sich zu setzen. Hermione übergab ihm das Pergament, als er seine Hand fordernd danach ausstreckte.

Seine dunklen Augen überflogen den Text genauso, wie es ihre getan hatten. Blaue Venen schienen durch die bleiche Haut seiner Schläfen und Hermione schluckte, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie krank der Mann vor ihr war.

„Das könnte funktionieren", gab er schließlich zu. „Aber ich habe nicht die Kraft den Zauber zu sprechen." Er sagte das, als ob er nur eine einfache Wahrheit bekannt geben würde, aber Hermione konnte sehen, dass er ohne einen drastischen Eingriff in sehr naher Zukunft sterben würde.

„Ich werde den Zauber sprechen. Alles was du tun musst, ist dort zu sitzen und mir beim Brauen zu helfen."

„Hör auf damit, Poppy. Hör einfach nur auf damit."

Hermione hatte genau denselben Ton leiser Resignation schon vorher einmal gehört. Mehr als einmal hatten Ron und sie sich schon mit Harry Potters fatalistischer Akzeptanz seiner vermeintlich dem Tode geweihten Existenz auseinander setzen müssen. Sie schob ihre gemischten Gefühle gegenüber diesem Mann beiseite, räusperte sich und gab ihrer Stimme absichtlich einen scharfen Ton.

„Professor, egal wie Sie ihren Platz in dieser Welt einschätzen, ich muss zugeben, dass diese Welt mit Ihnen besser dran ist, als ohne Sie. Ich schlage vor, Sie versuchen es, bevor sie alle Hoffnung aufgeben."

Ein bekanntes sardonisches Glitzern brannte in Snapes schwarzen Pupillen. „Miss Granger, wenn Sie darauf bestehen mit einer Gefühlsduselei zu argumentieren, die einer neuen Huffelpuff besser anstehen würde und mir erklären, die Welt wäre froh, wenn ich weiterleben würde, werde ich ernsthaft krank." (_B/N 9_)

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint und Sie sind bereits ernsthaft krank", gab sie im selben Tonfall zurück. „Vielleicht sollte ich es klarstellen und sagen, sie wäre interessanter. Ich würde sicherlich das Wort fröhlich nicht in Zusammenhang mit ihnen gebrauchen, Sir. Ich denke nur dass Ihre Existenz die die Dinge interessanter macht. Aber ich mag meine Erdbeeren auch mit Acceto balsamico _(B/N 10)_. Da haben Sie es."

Obwohl er es eigentlich nicht wollte, dachte er über ihre Worte nach.

Er war noch niemals zuvor mit Essig verglichen worden, aber der Vergleich hatte merkwürdigerweise seinen Reiz. Der beste Acceto balsamico war dunkel, dickflüssig und enthielt mehr Geschmacksnoten als die besten Weine. Im Laufe von Jahren sorgfältig gemischt, reifte er in uralten Fässern. Er duftete angenehm und gab allem, dem er hinzugefügt wurde das ‚_gewisse Etwas'_. Es war ein sehr romantischer Vergleich und typisch Gryffindor.

„Ich werde den Zaubertrank zu mir nehmen", räumte er schließlich ein. „Aber ich will, dass Sie ihn brauen."

„Ich? Seien Sie doch nicht blöd. Madame Pomfrey ist eine voll ausgebildete Krankenschwester..."

„Und ich vertraue Ihren Fähigkeiten mehr als Madame Pomfreys", unterbrach er sie kurz angebunden. „Sie werden wissen, ob der Zaubertrank wirkt, bevor Sie ihn vollendet haben."

Hermione wandte ihren bittenden Blick zu Madame Pomfrey, aber die zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Er hat Recht, meine Liebe. Ich war nie besser als durchschnittlich, wenn es ums Zaubertränke brauen ging."

Sie schaute noch einmal Snape an, der an der Arbeitsfläche lehnte und sich wieder einmal weigerte sie anzusehen. Hermione konnte nicht anders als zustimmen. „Wenn Professor Snape mir Anweisungen gibt, werde ich mein bestes geben."

„Ausgezeichnet", verkündete Madame Pomfrey. „Das Letzte, was wir nun benötigen, ist ein guter Burgunder als Basis. Albus weiß es zwar noch nicht, aber sein Weinkeller wird heute Nacht für medizinische Zwecke benutzt werden."

Mit diesen Worten und dem Rauschen ihrer Roben ging sie fort. Sie ließ Hermione allein mit Severus Snape zurück.

_Bemerkungen des Babelfisches:_

_8.) Vie-de-la-Coeur: das Leben des Herzens, Herztonikum_

_9.) to be violently ill: heißt in erster Linie sich ungebremst übergeben, dann würde aber durch die im Deutschen mangelnde Doppelbedeutung der Sinn entstellt, denn er übergibt sich ja nicht, er ist ernsthaft krank (Hermiones Antwort)_

_10.) Edler Essig, dessen edelste Sorten jahrzehntelang reifen, wird in Italien hergestellt_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Krümelkeks, Lilly und Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

(Ich kann leider nicht alle persönlich beantworten, dazu fehlt mir die Zeit und ihr wollt ja Weiterlesen, gell?)

**Kapitel 5**

Nachdem Madam Pomfrey gegangen war, wurde es in dem kleinen Laboratorium still. Sogar Snapes Atem ging leise, obwohl Hermione seine Brust sich heben und senken sah, als sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihn warf. Der Mann schien ganz in die Betrachtung des kleinen Innenhofes durch die großen Fensterscheiben versunken zu sein. Als sie hinaussah, konnte Hermione nichts außer dem quadratischen Rasen sehen, auf dem Madam Hooch Erstklässlern beibrachte nicht vom Besen zu fallen.

Um sich abzulenken griff Hermione hinüber und zog das Pergament, das neben Snapes Arm lag zu sich zurück. Das leise kratzende Geräusch und die plötzliche Bewegung erschreckten ihn und seine Reaktion erschreckte wiederum sie. Die Entschuldigung blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als er zischend ausatmete, den Handballen gegen seine Brustmuskeln presste und seine Augen wegen des plötzlichen Schmerzes schloss. Noch schlimmer war es, wie seine ansonsten schon blassen Lippen sich blau-grau verfärbten und sich schmerzhaft über seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen verzogen.

„Professor! Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

Unfähig zu sprechen zog Snape die Schultern zusammen und ließ den Schmerz über sich ergehen. Durch das Klingeln in seinen Ohren konnte er Hermione seinen Namen rufen hören und dann Madame Pomfreys. Während dessen konnte er nichts tun als zu versuchen, seine Lungen weiteratmen zu lassen, während Wellen geringer werdenden Schmerzes jeden Schlag seines Herzens begleiteten.

Als der Krampf nachließ, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Hermione Grangers Hände auf seinen Schultern lagen und ihn am zu Boden fallen hinderten. Es gab nichts, was er so verabscheute wie Hilflosigkeit, und dass ausgerechnet sie ihn so sehen musste, war mehr als erniedrigend. Das Mitgefühl auf ihrem Gesicht, das er nicht verdiente, war noch bitterer zu ertragen.

„Es geht schon, Miss Granger", schaffte er gerade noch zu sagen, während er seinen unkooperativen Körper zwang sich aufzurichten. Der nachlassende Schmerz ließ seinen Ton erbittert erscheinen. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe von Ihnen!"

Ob er vorgehabt hatte seine Worte so klingen zu lassen oder nicht, Hermione richtete sich auf, als ob sie geohrfeigt worden wäre. „Nun gut, Professor. Wenn sie meine Gegenwart als so abstoßend empfinden, werde ich sie von ihr befreien."

Snape hätte sich in den Allerwertesten treten können. Allein der Anblick von Hermione Granger wirkte wie Schmirgelpapier auf seine bereits blank liegenden Nerven, aber er wollte sie nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. „Miss Granger!", rief er ihrem ihm zugewandten Rücken hinterher. Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Miss Granger", wiederholte er, wobei er sein bestes gab, sich nicht wie ein Esel anzuhören. „Im Gegenteil. Ihre Gegenwart quält mich." Er beeilte sich dies zu sagen, solange er noch die Chance dazu hatte. Seit zwei Monaten hatten die Erinnerungen an die Halloween Nacht ihn verfolgt, im Wachen und im Schlaf, und seine üblichen Albträume durch grelle Wiederholungen des Geschehens ersetzt. Die Schuldgefühle, die ihn mitten in der Nacht überschwemmten, stiegen wieder in ihm auf und drohten ihn zu ersticken, so dass er sich mit rauer Stimme räusperte.

„Ich kann nur den Mut bewundern, den sie aufbringen müssen, um auch nur halbwegs zivil zu dem Mann zu sein, der Schuld an ihrem momentanen Zustand ist."

Das war das erste Mal, das er ihre Schwangerschaft erwähnte, seit dem er davon gehört hatte, aber ihre Antwort erstaunte ihn.

„Lucius Malfroy ist Schuld an meinem Zustand."

„Er ist nicht der Mann, der sie vergewaltigt und geschwängert hat", sagte er schonungslos. „Das war ich".

Hermione drehte sich halbwegs im Flur um und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.

„Sie sind nur das Werkzeug gewesen, das er benutzt hat. Ich sagte ihnen schon, ich hasse sie nicht, Professor." Sie schluckte schwer und verschränkte ihre Arme abweisend über ihrer Brust. „Sie vergessen, dass Ginny Weasley eine meiner engsten Freundinnen ist. In jedem Herbst, bevor die Schule anfängt, hat sie tonnenweise Albträume über die Kammer des Schreckens und dafür kann man auch Lucius Malfoy danken."

Sie drehte sich ganz herum, mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck, den Kopf so stolz erhoben, als wäre sie Boadicea _(B/N 10)_. „Eines Tages wird er dafür zahlen, was er getan hat. Ich hoffe nur, ich werde da sein um es mitzuerleben."

„Ebenso wie ich, Miss Granger." Er nahm vorsichtig einige tiefere Atemzüge und fühlte wie der Schmerz in seiner Brust weiter nachließ. Stille kehrte wieder ein, aber die frühere Spannung war verschwunden. Er schaute Hermione aufmerksam an und sah die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen und die Strähnen ihres lockigen Haares, die aus dem Haarband im Nacken herausgerutscht waren.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich", bat er und zeigte auf den anderen Stuhl, der in der Ecke des Raumes stand. Sie holte ihn und setzte sich vorsichtig an das Ende des Arbeitstisches, wobei sie ihren Umhang um sich herum zog.

„Das letzte Mal, als wir miteinander sprachen, baten sie mich um eine Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse. Ich war sehr kurz angebunden. Ich entschuldige mich dafür. Sie haben jedes Recht die Information zu verlangen, nach der Sie fragten."

„Ich habe sie nicht verlangt", protestierte sie milde.

„Nein. Umso mehr ein Grund, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, so weit ich sie kenne. Ihnen ist bekannt, dass ich seit geraumer Zeit ein Doppelagent bin, nicht wahr?"

Hermione nickte. Er machte eine Pause und sprach dann zur Oberfläche des Tisches. Er konnte und wollte sie nicht ansehen, während er sprach.

„In der Nacht, in der sie entführt wurden, hatte Lucius Malfoy mich in eines seiner entlegenen Häuser beordert. Wir, die älteren Todesser, hatten uns dort schon öfter getroffen, um unsere Aktivitäten zu planen. Als ich ankam erklärte er gerade seine Absicht, ihnen Gewalt anzutun, sie zu ermorden und ihren nackten Körper dann vor den Toren Hogwarts als Botschaft an Dumbledore liegen zu lassen."

Er hielt bei manchen Worten inne und fuhr dann mit leidenschaftsloser Stimme fort die nackten Tatsachen zu schildern. „Als ich mich von dem Plan wenig begeistert zeigte, wandten sie sich gegen mich. Ich wurde überrascht und Malfroy belegte mich mit dem Imperius-Fluch." Snape schnaubte trocken. „Ich hatte fast drei Jahre damit zugebracht, Voldemort von meiner tiefen Hingabe zu überzeugen und einen Platz in seinem engsten Kreis zu erwerben, nur damit dann ein ehrgeiziger Emporkömmling mir in den Rücken fallen konnte, um meine Macht zu erlangen".

„Harry kann dem Imperius widerstehen", kommentierte Hermione. „Ich dachte, sie hätten genügend Selbstkontrolle, um ihm zu widerstehen."

„Nach einer Weile, ja. Aber die Verzögerung genügte seinen gigantischen Kumpanen ihre Imperius-Flüche dem seinen hinzuzufügen. Goyle und Crabbe sind ebenso dumm und unfähig, wie ihre Nachkommen, aber sie sind geübt darin die Unverzeihlichen Flüche anzuwenden. Mir wurde befohlen…mich an Ihnen zu vergehen."

Snape schluckte schwer. Dumbledore war seit vielen Jahren sein Beichtvater gewesen. Es war viel schmerzvoller, aber auch merkwürdiger Weise befreiend diese Dinge ohne die Anwesenheit des Schulleiters zu sagen, wie wohlmeinend er als Zuhörer auch immer sein mochte. „Nach dem ich für ihre…Unterhaltung…gesorgt hatte, war meine weitere Existenz nicht mehr notwendig. Sie versuchten mich umzubringen und erwiesen sich, was nicht überraschend war, auch hierbei als inkompetent."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Wie sind wir entkommen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Miss Granger. Ich war zu der Zeit bewusstlos."

Als sie ihren Mund öffnete, um zu protestieren, schnitt er ihr das Wort ab und fuhr fort. „Ich weiß nur, dass wir beide in den „Drei Besen" auftauchten und nach Hogwarts gebracht wurden, damit wir medizinisch versorgt werden konnten. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben und dafür sollte ich dankbarer sein, als ich mich fühle."

„Ich habe Ihnen das Leben gerettet?" fragte sie verwundert. Er nickte.

Der finstere Mann schwieg nun und Hermione saß am Tisch und beobachtete ihn. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bevor sie sich schließlich bewegte, konnte sie nicht sagen. „Professor, es ist mir bewusst, dass Sie diese Situation – unsere Situation – als sehr peinlich empfinden müssen. Ich persönlich empfinde das ganze als geradezu lächerlich, wenn ich nicht gerade von Panik erfüllt bin."

Ein leises Schnauben ließ sie Wissen, dass er den Humor dieses Kommentars verstanden hatte. „Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass ich mich an nichts erinnere und ich frage mich, ob ich mich jemals wieder daran erinnern werde. Sie sollten wissen, dass ich sehr gründlich darüber nachgedacht habe und wenn Sie dass, was Sie getan haben, unter dem Imperius-Fluch getan haben, dann sind Ihre Schuldgefühle unnötig."

Wäre es jemand anderes gewesen und wäre das Thema nicht so brisant gewesen, hätte Hermione vielleicht ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt. Das Beste, was sie nun tun konnte, war ihre flache Hand neben seine auf den Tisch zu legen. „Soweit es mich betrifft, wachte ich schwanger auf. Malfoy ist der Einzige den ich anklage."

Snape schaute auf die kleine Hand, die neben seiner eigenen lag. Als er sprach, war seine Stimme zum ersten Mal bar jeder Selbstanklage oder Sarkasmus, die ihre vorangegangenen Gespräche geprägt hatten.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Miss Granger. Ich verdiene Ihr Mitgefühl nicht, aber ich danke Ihnen."

„Madame Pomfrey?" fragte eine junge Stimme aus den äußeren Räumen.

Snape versteifte sich. „Gehen Sie. Keiner der Studenten darf wissen, dass ich hier bin."

Hermione stimmte ihm schnell zu, verließ das Labor und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Im Hauptzimmer der Krankenstation stand ein Ravenclaw-Zweitklässler umklammerte seinen Arm und gab sein bestes, seine Lippe nicht zittern zu lassen. Eine Treppe hatte beschlossen sich zu bewegen, als er gerade dabei war sie hinunterzulaufen, er hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren, war die letzten paar Stufen hinuntergefallen und direkt mit dem Ellbogen auf dem Fußboden gelandet.

Ein schnelles Durchsuchen der Schränke förderte ein kleines Handtuch zutage. Es war nicht der Eisbeutel nach dem sie eigentlich gesucht hatte, aber es füllte sich mit den Eiswürfeln, die sie mit dem Zauberstab heraufbeschwor. Kurze Zeit später erschien Madam Pomfrey und sah wie der Junge vorsichtig seine Fingerspitzen bewegte, während Hermione die improvisierte Kompresse an seinen Ellenbogen hielt. Die verstaubte Weinflasche, die sie aus Dumbledores Weinkeller befreit hatte, wurde Hermione unzeremoniell in die Hände geschoben, als die Schulkrankenschwester den Eisbeutel in die Hände nahm.

Während sie sich wünschte auch nur halbwegs so kompetent mit ihrem Zauberstab zu sein, schaute Hermione zu, während Madame Pomfrey einige Diagnose-Zauber sprach um festzustellen, wie schwer der Junge verletzt war und wie weit sich die Verletzung ausdehnte. Sie wusste, dass die andere Frau einige Jahrzehnte mehr Erfahrung hatte, aber sie konnte sich nicht verkneifen darüber nachzudenken, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, sich die gleichen Fähigkeiten anzueignen.

„So, bitte schön", beruhigte Pomfrey den Jungen, als sie eine Schlinge an seinem Arm befestigte. „Es ist nur eine Verstauchung. Es wird ein oder zwei Tage noch wehtun, aber ich habe die Schwellung abklingen lassen und Ihnen wird es morgen schon viel besser gehen."

„Danke, Madam Pomfrey", sagte der Junge höflich und versuchte sein Bestes, angesichts des sichtbaren Zeichens seiner Verwundung nicht zu selbstzufrieden auszusehen. Hermione verkniff sich bei seiner Reaktion ein Lächeln – ohne Zweifel würde er beim Abendessen im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit stehen.

Nachdem sie den Jungen aus der Krankenstation geleitet hatte, ließ Madam Pomfrey das nasse, kalte Handtuch zum Wäschewagen schweben und schaute Hermione lange an. –„Das war exzellent gedacht, Miss Granger. Danke, dass Sie die Dinge im Auge behalten haben, während ich abwesend war."

„Das war nur Muggel Erste Hilfe. Nichts Außergewöhnliches."

„Nein, aber Zaubererkinder sind es gewöhnt, dass sich sofort um sie gekümmert wird. Haben Sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht Krankenhexe zu werden?"

Hermione war von dem angedeuteten Kompliment geschmeichelt, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich bin an so vielen Sachen interessiert, dass ich mich bis jetzt noch nicht dazu entschließen konnte mich zu spezialisieren."

„Nun", sagte Madam Pomfrey mit gewichtiger Stimme und nahm die Weinflasche wieder an sich, „wenn Severus Ihnen zutraut das Elixier zu brauen, müssen Sie in Tränkekunde wirklich gut sein. Sie waren ein Gottesgeschenk, als die Schüler die Influenza in die Schule getragen haben."

„Ich habe drei OWL's für Zaubertränke erhalten. Sie fügte nicht hinzu, dass Snape, kurz bevor er in diesem Jahr seinen „Urlaub" antrat, ihr erlaubt hatte einige der fortgeschrittenen Rezepte aus den „Vorbereitungen für die Newts" Buch zu brauen. Seine Unfähigkeit Fehler in ihrer Arbeit zu finden war ihr Triumph gewesen, besonders als er verkündet hatte, dass sie Tränke nicht weggeschüttet werden sollten, sondern ihr befohlen hatte sie für eine zukünftige Verwendung in Flaschen abzufüllen.

Snape saß immer noch am Arbeitstisch, als die beiden Frauen ins Laboratorium zurückkamen. Irgendwo hatte er einige Blätter Notizpapier ausgegraben und füllte sie mit Gleichungen und anderen Notizen in seiner ausgeprägten weit ausholenden Handschrift. Er schnitt Madame Pomfrey bei ihrer Begrüßung das Wort ab und begann Anweisungen zu erteilen.

„Sie werden den silbernen Kessel aus meinem Büro brauchen, Miss Granger. Dieser Eisenkessel wird mit der Gerbsäure im Wein reagieren und die Balance der Mixtur stören."

Madam Pomfrey war überrascht zu sehen, dass sich Hermione ohne einen Anflug der Feindseligkeit, die sie vorher gesehen hatte, zu Severus Snape gesellte und seine Notizen überflog. Aber sie hatte auch noch nie Hermiones Reaktion auf ein neues und faszinierendes Problem gesehen.

„Ich werde auch einen Satz Glasgerätschaften holen", bot sie an. „Ein Stahlmesser sollte beim Kleinschneiden gute Dienste leisten. Oder sollten die Drachenherzstränge mit einem feinen Feuersteinmesser geschnitten werden?"

„Vielleicht. Die Beschwörungsformel ist hier nicht eindeutig. Vielleicht wenn man die Zeit des Verbs hier verändert; es scheint zu variieren, je nachdem ob man die Aorta oder die Herzkammer anspricht."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte die verwirrte Madam Pomfrey die Weinflasche ab und ließ sie weitermachen. Sie hatte noch einige andere Aufgaben zu erfüllen, unter anderem die Pflege ihrer Krankendateien, die sie auf den neuesten Stand bringen musste und die letzten Ausgaben des Tagespropheten zusammenzusammeln, die auf ihrem Schreibtisch verstreut lagen. Weder Hermione noch Severus bemerkten, dass sie gegangen war.

Als der letzte Rest Nervosität in Folge ihres Waffenstillstandes verflogen war, wurde Hermione vollkommen von den Feinheiten des Rezeptes für das Elixier in Anspruch genommen. Ihre vorangegangenen Experimente entstammten alle Standardlehrbüchern für Zaubertränke. Es wurde erwartet, dass sie eigene Vorschläge machen musste und Snape dann das fertige Produkt präsentierte, um es von ihm bewerten zu lassen. Dieses Mal arbeitete sie mit ihm zusammen und wurde in den komplexen Vorgang des Angleichens an seine Situation und die Erklärungen, was funktionieren würde und was nicht, von einem wirklichen Meister mit einbezogen. Es war faszinierend.

Punkt für Punkt arbeiteten sie sich durch die Liste der Zutaten und verglichen die Eigenschaften, wenn man sie allein verwandte mit den Eigenschaften in Kombination mit den anderen Zutaten. Die meisten Verwendungsmöglichkeiten waren offensichtlich, aber nebenbei gab Snape ihr noch einige kleine Informationen, die in Lehrbüchern nicht enthalten waren. Zum Beispiel, dass Drachenherzstränge, die in einem goldenen Kessel gekocht wurden, die Basis eines Habgier und Eifersuchtstrankes bildeten, der starke genug war, die meisten Männer wahnsinnig werden zu lassen. Wenn man Snapes Kommentaren glauben schenken durfte, hatten seit Jahrhunderten eifersüchtige Hexen ihre eigenen Haare hinzugefügt und ihn ihren untreuen Ehemännern verabreicht.

„Vielleicht lieben Kobolde deswegen das Gold so sehr", meinte Hermione und stählte sich innerlich für eine seiner sarkastischen Bemerkungen.

„Vielleicht", gab Snape zu und wandte sich sofort der nächsten Zutat auf der Liste zu.

Als sie die grundlegenden Entscheidungen getroffen und sich auf die Worte des Zaubers geeinigt hatten, grummelte Hermiones Magen und Snape wurde langsam grau um den Mund herum. Madam Pomfrey war darüber nicht erfreut, als sie mit einem Sandwich für Hermione die Krankenstation betrat.

„Jetzt ist Schluss für sie beide. Miss Granger, sie haben das Abendbrot verpasst. Sie werden dass hier essen, bevor sie gehen. Severus, ab ins Bett, und keine Widerrede!"

„Oh nein", stöhnte Hermione, als sie eine Uhr an der Wand suchte und keine finden konnte. „Ich war heute mit Ginny zum Lernen verabredet."

„Das reicht für heute, Miss Granger", sagte Snape. „So sehr es mir ein Gräuel ist es zuzugeben, Poppy hat Recht, keiner von uns kann mehr klar denken. Sie haben morgen vollen Unterricht, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber am Morgen habe ich nur Zaubertränke.."

„_Nur_ Zaubertränke?" wiederholte er betont.

„Ja", gab sie ruhig zurück und weigerte sich auf seinen herausfordernden Ton einzugehen.

„Nun gut. Morgen früh wird Madam Pomfrey ohne Zweifel eine plausible Entschuldigung für...wer war das noch mal?"

„Professor Cluny."

„Geoffrey Cluny?" fragte er scharf.

„Ja, Sir."

„Ich verstehe", sagte er mit eisiger Stimme. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verließ Snape seinen Stuhl und ging langsam auf die Tür zu. Madam Pomfrey stütze seinen Arm unter dem Ellenbogen und steuerte ihn auf den verborgenen Teil der Krankenstation zu.

Allein gelassen aß Hermione ihr Sandwich, während sie die Notizen bündelte, die auf dem Tisch verstreut lagen. Sie machte sich eine Liste von Dingen, die sie aus den Kerkern holen musste. Als Madam Pomfrey gesehen hatte, dass sie den Rest ihres Sandwichs gegessen hatte, schlang sie ihre abgenutzte Büchertasche über die Schulter und ging hinauf in den Gryffindorturm.

„Wie war das, meine Liebe?" fragte die fette Dame, nachdem Hermione mitten im Passwort hatte gähnen müssen.

Sie wiederholte es und wünschte sich, dass sie nur die Hälfte ihrer normalen Energie zur Verfügung hätte. Die Müdigkeit, die zur Entdeckung ihrer Schwangerschaft geführt hatte, kam und ging, erwischte sie aber meistens am schlimmsten direkt nach dem Essen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren die rot und gold gemusterten Möbel mit Schülern übersät, aber sie konnte Ginnys flammendrote Haare nirgendwo in der Menge entdecken. Nachzufragen, ob jemand sie gesehen hatte, erwies sich als nutzlos, so dass Hermione ihr Arithmantikbuch herausholte und sich in eine Sofaecke setzte.

Nachdem, wie es ihr vorkam, nur wenige Momente vergangen waren, lehnte sich Harry Potter über die Armlehne des Sofas, schüttelte sie an der Schulter und bat sie aufzuwachen. Sie schreckte auf und schaute blinzelnd das Feuer an, das noch hell geflackert hatte, als sie sich hingesetzt hatte. Nun war dort nicht mehr als ein Haufen grauer und roter Kohlen und der Raum war fast leer.

„Bist du nun endlich wach?" fragte Harry beunruhigt. „Wo bist du gewesen? Du wolltest dich doch mit Ginny nach ihrem Nachmittagsunterricht treffen?"

Hermione streckte sich genüsslich auf dem warmen Flecken, den ihr Körper auf dem Sofa hatte entstehen lassen. „Nun ihr beide scheint eine andere Art der Beschäftigung gefunden zu haben", meinte sie, als sie den purpurroten Fleck an seinem Hals gesehen hatte. „Ihr habt ausgiebig geknutscht, nicht wahr?"

Harry wurde rot. Seine Beziehung mit Ginny Weasley war intakt geblieben, trotz all seiner Versuche sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es für sie sicherer wäre, sich von ihm zu trennen. Das Mädchen hatte die Weasley-Sturheit in vollem Umfang geerbt und weigerte sich nachdrücklich Harrys Argumenten zu glauben – und hatte schließlich seine letzten Verteidigungslinien gestürmt. Dadurch, dass er sich dem unausweichlichen ergab, war Harry glücklicher, als Hermione ihn jemals gesehen hatte.

„Ja, danke", antwortete er mit Würde. „Ginny ist schon ins Bett gegangen. Es ist schon fast Ausgangssperre."

Panikerfüllt schaute Hermione sich um und sah, dass Harry die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Die einzigen anderen Schüler im Raum waren Sechstklässler, die einen komplizierten Schwebezauber übten und die Gebrüder Creevy, die mit ihrer neuesten Kamera herumspielten.

„Oh verdammt, ich habe nicht einmal mit meinen Hausaufgaben angefangen", beschwerte sich Hermione. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich eingeschlafen bin."

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Ich bin nur sehr müde, Harry. Es ist nichts."

Harrys lebhafte grüne Augen schauten sie durchdringend an. „Du bist in den letzten Wochen oft müde gewesen, Hermione und letzte Woche hast du mich eine halbe Stunde lang angebrüllt. Was ist wirklich los?"

Es konnte nur an der Müdigkeit liegen, dass ihr die Worte „Ich bin schwanger" entschlüpften.

„Heiliger..." Harry atmete keuchend aus und glitt um das Sofa herum, um sich neben sie zu setzen. „Hast du es Ron schon gesagt?"

„Es ist nicht Rons Baby."

Harry starrte sie an. „Nicht Rons...dann wessen?"

„Harry, wenn ich es dir sage, möchte ich, dass du dein Temperament nicht mit dir durchgehen lässt." Der Junge, der überlebte, wurde allgemein als gutmütige Person angesehen, aber seine engsten Freunde wussten, dass er seine Ruhe leicht verlieren konnte, wenn er richtig provoziert wurde.

„Das kommt darauf an, wer es ist, Hermione."

Mit blinzelnden Augen starrte Hermione auf das Kamingitter und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Letzten Halloween, ...als ich von Hogsmeade zurückkam. Da waren diese Todesser, sie haben jemanden unter den Imperius gebracht und sie zwangen ihn..."

Sie hielt inne, als Harry abrupt aufstand und auf die Feuerstelle zuging. „Weiß Snape es? Weiß er von dem Baby?" fragte er.

Geschockt starrte sie ihn an. Harry lächelte freudlos. „Ich hörte, dass Snape in eine Art dunkle Feier an Halloween verwickelt gewesen ist und dass dabei etwas fürchterlich schief gegangen ist. Er schaute sich einmal schnell um, um sicherzustellen, dass die anderen sie nicht beachteten und fuhr dann leise fort. „Dumbledore sagte mir, dass er fast getötet wurde, aber er sagte mir nicht, dass du darin verwickelt warst. Das ist etwas, was er mir noch gründlich erklären wird, das verspreche ich dir."

Die ärgerliche Zuversicht in seiner Stimme schockte Hermione gründlich und ihr Gesichtsausdruck muss es verraten haben. Harry erklärte es ihr geduldig.

„Dumbledore hält mich über so ziemlich alles, was den Kampf mit Voldemort angeht auf dem Laufenden. Das hat er schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres gemacht. Ich denke, er trainiert mich als seinen Nachfolger, falls ihm etwas zustoßen sollte."

„Harry, wie kann er von dir nur erwarten, so viel Verantwortung zu übernehmen? Das ist doch Unsinn!"

„Und an wen sollen sich die Leute sonst wenden, wenn Dumbledore etwas passiert? An Fudge?" Harry schnaubte verächtlich. „Alles in allem bin ich der Junge, der überlebte, erinnerst du dich?"

Hermione konnte nicht aufhören ihn anzustarren. Sie hatte in einigen Situationen schon erlebt, wie Harry die Kontrolle übernommen hatte, aber irgendwie hatte sie in den letzten Jahren nicht bemerkt, dass auch sein Selbstvertrauen gewachsen war. Wie um sich des Themas zu entledigen schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf, setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand."

„Wir reden nicht über mich. Wir reden über dich. Willst du es... loswerden?"

„Nein." Hermione atmete scharf ein und schnell wieder aus. „Ich habe ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht, aber dann meine Meinung geändert."

„Was wirst du jetzt machen?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ich weiß es nicht". Das war eine erniedrigende Erkenntnis. Von Hermione Granger wurde erwartet alles zu wissen. Sie fühlte wieder Tränen in sich aufsteigen und Harry legte einen Arm um sie.

„Du wolltest doch nach der Schule Zaubertränkemeisterin werden. Wie kannst du die Ausbildung machen und gleichzeitig auf das Baby aufpassen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Bitte Harry, hör auf mich zu drängen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen werde. Ich werde ein Baby haben und zur gleichen Zeit zur Schule gehen. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich leben werde und wer auf das Baby aufpassen wird, während ich im Unterricht bin...vielleicht sollte ich es zur Adoption freigeben."

„Hast du darüber nachgedacht zu heiraten?"

„Harry!" protestierte sie wütend. „Wir befinden uns nicht im achtzehnten Jahrhundert!"

„Es macht nicht viel Unterschied, Hermione! Schau dich einmal um, wenn du das nächste Mal in der Winkelgasse bist oder auch nur in Hogsmeade. Eine unverheiratete Hexe, die ein Baby bekommt, gibt es einfach nicht!"

„Also soll ich heiraten? Und wen? Dich? Ginny würde uns beide umbringen!"

„Da ist zum Beispiel Ron."

„Oh, bitte", sagte sie unhöflich. „Da würde ich schon eher Neville heiraten!"

Harry schaute sie von der Seite an. „Ich hasse es das zu sagen, aber wenn Snape der Vater ist, vielleicht solltest du ihn dazu bringen, dich zu heiraten."

Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie lauthals lachen oder schreien sollte. „Ich dachte ich würde nie den Tag erleben, an dem du jemanden dazu auffordern würdest, Severus Snape zu heiraten. Abgesehen davon war es nicht seine Idee gewesen, mir dies anzutun. Ich werde ihn kaum dazu auffordern seine Altersersparnisse auszugeben um mir zu helfen!"

Harry warf ihr einen merkwürdigen Blick zu.

„Du verstehst das nicht, Harry", fuhr sie verzagt fort. „WENN ich jemals heirate, dann soll es so wie bei meinen Eltern sein. Sie sind verrückt nach einander, nach zwanzig Jahren sogar mehr als zuvor. Ich will so eine Ehe, nicht eine schnelle Lösung, die uns am Ende beide unglücklich werden lässt."

„In Ordnung, also heirate nicht. Aber Hermione- dies ist die Zaubererwelt. Es gibt keine öffentliche Unterstützung. Wenn du als Muggel leben würdest, könntest du zum Sozialamt gehen oder anderswohin, vielleicht könnten auch deine Eltern dir helfen..."

„Oh Herr im Himmel", stöhnte Hermione plötzlich. „Ich muss mit ihnen noch über all dies reden."

„Oder vielleicht", fuhr Harry unerbittlich fort, „könnte ich dir helfen. Ich habe etwas Geld."

„Harry", begann sie und versuchte vernünftig zu sein, „hast du irgendeine Idee, was du machen willst, wenn du den Abschluss hast? Wo willst du leben?" Unkontrolliertes Gelächter perlte in ihr hoch und sie grinste ihn an. „Eine Geschichte über dich und mich im Tagespropheten und wir können uns Wochenlang vor explodierenden Heulern ducken!"

Sie fühlte sich nun besser und war etwas optimistischer dadurch, dass sie das Problem mit jemanden besprochen hatte. Hermione nahm ihre Sachen und stopfte sie in ihre Tasche. „Ernsthaft, Harry. Ich danke dir, aber mach dir keine Gedanken. Mir wird schon etwas einfallen." Impulsiv lehnte sie sich hinüber und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Mach du dir Gedanken darüber, wie du den Weasley Brüdern beibringst, dass du ihre kleine Schwester poppst und ich mache mir Gedanken über das Baby."

„Ich poppe Ginny nicht!" protestierte er.

_Anmerkungen des Babelfisches:_

_(B/N 10) (_**_Boudicca _**_(auch Boudica Boadicea) war eine britannische Heerführerin die in den frühen Jahren der römischen Besetzung __Britanniens __einen letztlich erfolglosen Aufstand anführte. Sie war Königin der __Icener __einem __keltischen __Stamm im Gebiet des heutigen __Norfolk __und __Suffolk _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Krümelkeks, Lilly und Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

(Ich kann leider nicht alle persönlich beantworten, dazu fehlt mir die Zeit und ihr wollt ja Weiterlesen, gell?)

**Kapitel 6**

Nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem Hermione sich am nächsten Morgen an den Gryffindortisch gesetzt hatte, kam eine kleine, braune Schuleule an. Sie flatterte auf ihren Teller und bediente sich von Hermiones Toast, der das einzige war, das sie gerade aß und überließ ihr dann die eilige Nachricht von Madame Pomfrey die besagte, dass ihre Hilfe im Krankenflügel gebraucht wurde.

Harry schaute sie mit einem Blick gespielter Verwirrtheit an, aber Ron gab nur ein unhöfliches Schnauben von sich und sagte ihr, sie solle sich nicht dumm stellen. „Ist doch klar, oder nicht? Sie will wahrscheinlich nen Kopfschmerztrank gebraut haben oder so was und will nicht, dass Cluny ihn vermurkst. Gib her, wir werden sicherstellen, dass Cluny weiß, wo du bist."

Sein langer Arm langte über den Tisch und nahm den Zettel an sich, aber bevor sie sich noch bedanken konnte, hatte er sich schon wieder seinem Frühstück und seiner Diskussion mit Harry über das nächste Quiddichspiel gegen Hufflepuff zugewandt. Ron hatte es im fünften Jahr ins Team geschafft und war sei dem, wenn überhaupt möglich, ein noch größerer Fan des Sports geworden.

„Nun, ich gehe dann besser", sagte sie zu ihm und erhielt als Antwort nur ein Grunzen inmitten der taktischen Beschreibung.

Froh darüber, wenigstens irgendeine Antwort erhalten zu haben suchte Hermione ihre Bücher zusammen und verließ den Tisch. Wieder einmal traf sie der Verlust ihrer ehemals engen Beziehung mit Ron. Sie vermisste nicht den romantischen Teil: was sie zurückhaben wollte war die Freundschaft, die sie mit mehr verwechselt hatten. Seitdem sie sich getrennt hatten war Ron fröhlich und angenehm gewesen, aber irgendetwas stimmte trotzdem noch nicht. Hermione fühlte sich von dem großen Rotschopf abgeschnitten, als ob eine Glasscheibe sich zwischen sie geschoben hätte und trotz aller Anstrengungen gelang es ihr nicht, zu der unbeschwerten Kameradschaft zurückzukehren, die sie einmal vereint hatte.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen stellte sich Hermione an die Seite, während Madam Pomfrey eine kurze Schlange von Schülern verarztete, die behaupteten krank zu sein. Sie waren es vermutlich auch, dachte sie, da Freitag war und das nächste Wochenende für Freizeit in Hogsmeade vorgesehen war.

Madam Pomfrey hörte zu, gab Medikamente aus und gab gute Ratschläge und andere Anweisungen, bis auch das letzte Kind behandelt worden war und wieder weggeschickt oder, wie in einem Fall, in ein Krankenbett gesteckt worden war, um das herum ein Sichtschutz stand.

Als die Klingel ertönte, die den Anfang des Schultages verkündete, führte Madam Pomfrey sie in das kleine Laboratorium.

Snape und Dumbledore sprachen über die Beschwörungsformel, die verwendet werden sollte.

„Sie benutzen doch nicht den selben Spruch, den Professor Lockhart bei Harry angewandt hat, nicht wahr?" fragte sie Madam Pomfrey.

„Gilderoy Lockhart, Idiot der er nun mal ist, hatte einen Spruch benutzt, der von Köchen entwickelt wurde um Fisch zu entgräten, Miss Granger", sagte Snape gedehnt. „Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass Madam Pomfrey ihre Aufgabe erfüllen wird, ohne mich wie einen rückratlosen Tintenfisch zu hinterlassen.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie leise, wurde aber wieder ermutigt, als Madam Pomfrey ihr auf den Rücken klopfte.

Die Liste der Gerätschaften, die aus Snapes privatem Labor geholt werden sollten, war benutzt worden und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Hermione sie entdeckte. Das Stück Notizpapier befand sich auf einem großen Tablett, ebenso wie alle Gegenstände, die darauf aufgelistet waren.

„Ich nahm mir die Freiheit, die Hauselfen diese Dinge für Sie holen zu lassen, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore unaufgefordert, bevor er sich wieder seiner Konversation mit Snape zuwandte.

Da es keine weitere Entschuldigung gab, die Dinge noch weiter hinauszuschieben, begann Hermione die Dinge für die bevorstehende Aufgabe zurechtzulegen. Der kleine Brenner war noch gut in Schuss, er brannte hell, als sie ihn mit verschiedenen Flammenhöhen testete. Die Zutaten, die sie am vorangegangenen Tag geholt hat, waren noch immer in dem Korb und sie legte sie vor sich hin, wobei sie diejenigen, die noch verarbeitet werden mussten, von denjenigen trennte, die einfach nur abgewogen werden mussten. Als sie fertig war, schaute sie auf. Madam Pomfrey war verschwunden und Snape und Dumbledore schauten sie beide mit unterschiedlich starkem Interesse an.

Da der Zaubertränkemeister keinen Kommentar zu ihren Vorbereitungen abgegeben hatte, nahm sie das als Zeichen, dass er mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden war. Sie legte die letzten Werkzeuge gerade hin und wartete mit vor ihr gefalteten Händen, wobei sie versuchte ruhig auszusehen, trotz der Schmetterlinge, die in ihrem Bauch flatterten und darauf beharrten, dass dies ein Test war. Es war einer, dachte sie, obwohl das Resultat keine Note in ihrem Zeugnis, sondern der Unterschied zwischen dem Leben eines Mannes und seinem Tod war.

Snape stand unsicher von seinem Stuhl auf und zog ihn näher an den Arbeitstisch heran, wobei er sich schwer an die hölzerne Oberfläche lehnte. „Warum fangen wir nicht mit der Engelswurzel und den Drachenherzsträngen an, wenn Sie fertig sind, Miss Granger?"

Damit begannen sie.

Unbemerkt vergingen zwei weitere Stunden, in denen sie unter Snapes müden, aber trotzdem scharfen Augen hackte, umrührte, mörserte und zersplitterte. Zitronenbalsam und Pferdeschweif wurden unter ihrem Stößel zu einer grau-grünen Paste und die getrockneten Herzstränge wurden in Rotwein eingeweicht, bis sie aussahen, als wären sie nur wenige Momente zuvor dem unglücklichen Drachen entnommen worden. Die einzige Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten sie wegen der Hagedornblüten, deren welk herabhängende getrocknete Blüten nicht mehr im besten Zustand waren. Hermione weigerte sich, sie zu einem Puder zu zerstoßen, sie bevorzugte sie zu zerhacken.

„Wenn wir sie im Möser zerstoßen, werden die wenigen noch verbliebenen Öle an der Innenseite des Marmors verschmiert werden und nicht in den Trank gelangen, wo sie hingehören", beharrte sie. „Das sind die besten in ihrem Vorratsraum und ich bezweifele, dass wir zu dieser Zeit des Jahres noch andere bekommen können."

„Nun gut", gab er schließlich nach. „Machen Sie weiter."

Dumbledore half ihr beim Durchseihen. Er hielt das Sieb, während Hermione, die Hände mit einem dicken Handtuch aus Madam Pomfreys Schrank isoliert, den Kessel leerte. Er beobachtete ihre Vorgehensweise mit mildem Interesse ohne sie mit der Besorgnis, von der sie wusste, dass sie unter seinem ruhigen Äußeren verborgen sein musste, nervös zu machen.

Madam Pomfrey kam einige Male in den Raum, sie sprach kaum, behielt aber den Fortschritt, den sie machten, im Auge.

Mit größter Vorsicht siebte Hermione noch einmal den sich entfaltenden Zaubertrank, dieses Mal aus dem Becherglas durch ein Seihtuch in eine große Phiole. Glücklicherweise, dachte sie, als sie den genau abgewogenen Zitronenbalsam hinzufügte, gehörte dieses Elixier nicht zu denen, die mehrere Tage sieden mussten. Wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte, würden diesen Tränken, die für ernsthafte medizinische Notfälle gedacht waren auch die Patienten ausgehen, wenn es zu lange dauern würde sie zuzubereiten.

Das vollendete Elixier wurde zum Ruhen in einen großen Glaszylinder gestellt. Es leuchtete wie ein Rubin, dickflüssig und blutrot im vom Fenster einfallenden Licht, als es in einem Metallgestell abkühlte.

„In Ordnung, Severus. Ins Bett mit dir", scheuchte ihn Madam Pomfrey, und wenn Snape es missfiel, wie einer ihrer Schüler als Patient behandelt zu werden, so ließ er sich das nicht anmerken. „Miss Granger, wenn Sie meinen, dass der Trank genügend abgekühlt ist, bringen Se ihn bitte in Professor Snapes Raum."

Hermione nickte, als die Krankenschwester ihren Patienten aus dem Labor führte. Dumbledore folgte langsam, blieb aber im Flur stehen.

„Das war eine hervorragende Arbeit, Hermione", sagte er und sein mit falten überzogenes Gesicht lächelte milde. „Gut gemacht."

Von der Zustimmung des Schulleiters innerlich gewärmt, reinigte Hermione den Arbeitsplatz und wischte den silbernen Kessel aus, wobei sie ihn gründlich trocknete, um ein Anlaufen zu verhindern. Als sie den Hauptteil der Aufräumarbeiten erledigt hatte, war das Elixier fast lauwarm.

Mit dem Elixier in der Hand klopfte sie an die Tür der Isolierstation, bevor sie sie öffnete. Als sie durch den Türbogen in Snapes verborgenen Raum trat, saß dort der Schulleiter und plauderte gemütlich mit Madam Pomfrey.

Snape lag auf Kissen gestützt auf dem gemachten Bett. Er trug immer noch die Hosen und das weiße Hemd das er bereits am Morgen getragen hatten, als er das Brauen überwacht hatte, aber die Freizeitjacke hing über dem Bettpfosten und sie Schuhe waren ohne die Schnürsenkel zu öffnen ausgezogen worden und lagen unter dem rostigen Metallrahmen des Bettes.

Ein tiefes V stand unter dem Kragen des Hemdes offen und zeigte eine spärliche Ansammlung feiner, schwarze Haare und eine silbrige Narbe, die über seinen Brustkorb lief. Die Haut war blass und fast durchsichtig und warf den Schimmer von Madam Pomfreys Zauberstab zurück, als sie einen letzten Zauber über dem Herzen sprach, um sich sicher über das Ziel der Beschwörungsformel zu sein.

Sie winkte Hermione heran und ließ sie die Phiole mit dem Elixier ungefähr zwanzig Zentimeter über Snapes Brustkorb halten, als sie mit dem Zauber begann.

Ihre Stimme war ruhig und gleichmäßig, sie erinnerte sich perfekt an die Beschwörungsformel, sprach den Zauber mit er Sicherheit und der Übung langer Jahre und dirigierte die Magie um das Knochenfragment zu zerstören, wobei sie die Zutaten des Elixiers darin bestärkte, schnell zu wirken.

Madam Pomfrey beendete den Spruch mit einem entschlossenen Schwung ihres Zauberstabes. Schnell nahm sie das Elixier aus Hermiones Hand und hätte es Severus eingeflößt, wenn er ihr es nicht abgenommen hätte. Snape schaute Hermione mit einem langen, abschätzenden Blick an, als er an der rubinroten Flüssigkeit roch, aber dann hob er sie an seine Lippen und schluckte sie ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Alle warteten. Von ihrem Beobachtungspunkt aus konnte Hermione Snapes Augen sich zusammenziehen sehen, als lange Momente ohne eine Veränderung vergingen.

Plötzlich sackte der Mann in sich zusammen und schnappte krampfhaft nach Luft, als ob er Ertrinken würde. Sein Rücken wölbte sich und seine Hände griffen in die Luft und versuchten sich im Nichts festzukrallen.

„Halten Sie ihn!" befahl Madam Pomfrey. Hermione ging schnell nach vorne und griff nach seiner Schulter, aber er fing ihre Hand ab und umschloss sie mit einem schmerzhaften Griff. Als er sich auf dem Bett wand hielt die Krankenschwester seine Beine mit ihren Armen nach unten. Der Krampfanfall war fast so schnell zu Ende, wie er gekommen war und Snapes langer Körper entspannte sich langsam.

Er war bewusstlos, sein langes schwarzes Haar hing in schlaffen Strähnen über seine Stirn und wurde von dem Schweiß durchnässt, der sich plötzlich auf ihr sammelte. Madam Pomfrey ließ mit von Konzentration verzerrtem Gesicht ihren Zauberstab über seinen Körper gleiten.

Sein Atem, der immer noch flach war, nahm seinen Rhythmus wieder auf und die verkrampften Sehnen in seinem Nacken begannen sich zu entspannen, ebenso die Hand, die Hermiones Handgelenk gequetscht hatte. Hermione griff nun seine Hand und fühlte nach dem Puls, der schnell und schwach war. Nach einigen langen Momenten wurde er langsamer, aber begann unregelmäßig zu schlagen.

„Sollten wir ihn nicht nach St. Mungos bringen?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Er hat mich versprechen lassen, es nicht zu tun", antwortete Madam Pomfrey.

„Sogar, wenn er sterben sollte?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Sogar, wenn er sterben sollte, Miss Granger", antwortete Albus Dumbledore. Sie hatte vergessen, dass er in diesem Raum anwesend war. „Er meinte – meint – das es besser wäre, wenn sein Aufenthaltsort ein Geheimnis für alle bleiben würde. Besonders für Lucius Malfoy."

Was bedeuten würde, dass wenn er hier und jetzt sterben würde, er höchstwahrscheinlich wie eine überfahrene Katze irgendwo auf den Hogwarts Ländereien verscharrt werden würde, nur um zu verhindern, dass Lucius Malfoy Wind davon bekäme.

Der Gedanke daran, wie Lucius Malfoy sich wand, während er versuchte Snapes Abwesenheit den Todessern – und Voldemort – zu erklären, war genug um einen an langen Winternächten warm zu halten.

Hermione akzeptierte seine Entscheidung, auch wenn sie ihr nicht zustimmte, und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Snape zu. Der Pulsschlag unter ihren Fingern wurde weiterhin langsamer.

Die Hand, die von dem Handgelenk herabhing, das sie überwachte, war beunruhigend schlaff und blieb auch für die wahrscheinlich längste halbe Stunde in Hermiones Leben so. Als sein Herzschlag schließlich gleichmäßiger wurde und sich verstärkte, dachte sie, sie würde es sich einbilden, bis sie das Lächeln auf Madam Pomfreys Gesicht sah.

„Meine Glückwünsche, Miss Granger, Sie haben es geschafft. Das Elixier wirkt. Sein Herz ist jetzt schon viel stärker."

Erschöpft vor Erleichterung ließ sie das Handgelenk mit dem jetzt starken, gleichmäßigen Puls los und legte Snapes Arm auf das Bett neben seinen Körper, während Madam Pomfrey die zusammengelegte Decke unter seinen Beinen hervorzog und über den bewusstlosen Mann ausbreitete.

Hermione entschuldigte sich und zog sich zurück, da die sich leise unterhaltenden Stimmen von Dumbledore und Pomfrey in ihr den starken Eindruck erweckten, dass sie ungestört wichtige Dinge zu besprechen hatten. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie ansonsten tun sollte, beendete sie die Aufräumungsarbeiten. Das Mittagessen würde bald serviert werden und sie hatte im Anschluss noch einige Unterrichtsstunden.

Das ursprüngliche Elixierrezept und der Brief an Madam Pomfrey waren zur Seite gelegt worden. Alle anderen Notizen und die Reste, die nicht in den Zauberkessel gelangt waren, wanderten in den Abfallbehälter. In letzter Sekunde sah sie ein gefaltetes Papier mit Dumbledores Namen darauf in einer ihr bekannten ausschweifenden Handschrift. Snape musste es geschrieben haben, während er sich Gedanken über die Lateinische Grammatik gemacht hatte.

Das Blatt war zu seinem Umschlag gefaltet worden und der Rand ließ Hermiones Finger prickeln, als sie ihn in ihren Händen drehte. Es brauchte nicht viel Vorstellungskraft um zu wissen, was sich darin befand. Es begann wahrscheinlich mit den Worten: „Im Fall meines Todes..." und ging dann entsprechend weiter.

Als sie ihre Finger über die Klappe gleiten ließ, konnte sie ein wenig Magie vom Siegel ausströmen fühlen. Jede halbwegs fähige Hexe könnte es brechen, aber Hermione war nicht in Versuchung. Stattdessen tat sie den Brief in die Innentasche ihrer Roben und räumte zu ende auf.

Hermione hatte gerade die Kerzen ausgeblasen und ihre Sachen genommen, als sie die Stimmen von Madam Pomfrey und Professor Dumbledore hörte. Sie fummelte in ihrer Tasche herum, zog den Brief heraus und fing das Paar ab, als sie durch die Krankenstation schlenderten.

„Hier, Professor, das habe ich im Laboratorium gefunden."

Dumbledore nahm es mit einem Stirnrunzeln entgegen. „Danke, Miss Granger. Das sieht Severus ähnlich sich Gedanken über offene Fragen zu machen, aber dank ihrer Bemühungen zweifele ich daran, dass wir das hier brauchen werden. Ich gebe es ihm einfach später zurück."

„Sie sollten sehr stolz auf sich sein, Mädchen", fügte Madam Pomfrey hinzu. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie erleichtert ich bin, dass Severus über den Berg ist und wir verdanken das Ihnen. Ich danke Ihnen noch einmal für ihre Hilfe."

Für den Rest ihres Lebens war Hermione sich nicht sicher, was sie dazu gebracht hatte, den Mund zu öffnen und ohne weiter nachzudenken zu fragen: „Brauchen Sie noch weitere Hilfe?"

Pomfrey dachte nach und schaute Dumbledore an. „Tatsache ist, dass ich Hilfe gebrauchen könnte. Albus, du hast doch so etwas vor einigen Tagen gesagt, dass ich einen Assistenten gebrauchen könnte, jetzt, da Severus nicht in der Lage ist, meine Vorräte zu brauen. Wenn Hermione nicht genügend Kurse belegen kann, denke ich dass wir Minerva überreden können, ihr Noten dafür zu geben, wenn sie hierher kommt und das für mich erledigt."

„Ja, das wäre wirklich wundervoll", antwortete Hermione schnell. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie nicht am Apparationsunterricht teilnehmen konnte. Der Verlust dieser Note würde wahrscheinlich ihren Durchschnitt nicht gefährden, aber trotzdem machte er etwas aus.

„Natürlich Poppy. Das ist ein ausgezeichneter Vorschlag – ich werde gleich mit ihr sprechen. Guten Tag, meine Damen."

„Ihnen ist doch bewusst, dass sie mit Professor Snape zusammenarbeiten müssen," stellte Madam Pomfrey fest, nachdem der Schulleiter gegangen war, „zumindest bis Sie gelernt haben diejenigen allein herzustellen, die andauernd knapp werden. Wenn Sie es aushalten können miteinander im selben Raum zu sein, geht es los. Ich habe traurigerweise keine Übung mehr und mir steht einfach nicht genügend Geld dafür zur Verfügung, alles per Post zu bestellen."

Hermione lächelte und akzeptierte die darin enthaltene Ermahnung mit so viel Würde, wie sie aufbringen konnte. „Ja, und ich verspreche mich zu beherrschen, solange er nicht zu grässlich wird. Er ist nicht mehr mein Professor. Er kann mit keine Hauspunkte mehr abziehen, wenn ich ihm widerspreche."

„Ja, meine Liebe, das kann er nicht. Obwohl er immer empfindlich war, wenn er verwundet wurde, muss ich sagen, dass die letzten Wochen die Hölle für uns alle waren."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn ich fragen darf… warum hat es so lange gedauert ihn zu heilen. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie gebrochene Knochen in Minuten geheilt haben."

Quidditch-Verletzungen sind eine Sache, mein Kind. Wir dachten wirklich Severus wäre tot, als die Polizeiwachtmeister ihn hier herein trugen."

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln dachte Pomfrey an die Nacht zurück, in der Hermione entführt worden war. „Sie waren hysterisch in jener Nacht, und mit gutem Recht, möchte ich sagen. Severus war mehrere Tage lang ohne Bewusstsein und es wäre viel zu riskant gewesen Heilungszauber zu sprechen, als seine Lebenszeichen so schlecht waren."

Hermione nickte. Während einfache Heilzauber nur die Energie des Zaubernden nutzten, benötigen die mächtigeren Sprüche auch die Lebensenergie die Patienten. Wenn Snape so schwer verletzt gewesen war, wie sie jetzt zu vermuten begann, würde er Wochen gebraucht haben, um sich zu erholen.

„Und wir haben das Problem mit seinem Herzen erst vor ungefähr einem Monat entdeckt, als wir alles andere im Griff hatten und er trotzdem jedes Mal ohnmächtig wurde, wenn ich ihn aus seinem Stuhl herausgescheucht hatte. Ich brauchte Tage um das Problem zu isolieren und dann einen Spezialisten zu finden, den ich ausfragen konnte, ohne dass er seinerseits zu viel Fragen stellen würde… Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie oft ich Albus sagten wollte, er solle seine Geheimhaltung nehmen, sie dorthin schicken wo der Pfeffer wächst und Severus ins St. Mungo's bringen."

„Abgesehen davon, dass er tot gewesen wäre, bevor sie ihm hätten helfen können", schloss Hermione.

Pomfrey schnaubte verärgert. „Ganz genau. Sie hören sich wie Albus an."

„Nun", gab Hermione leichthin zurück, „ich denke, das ist ein Kompliment. Ich habe Apparations-Unterricht am Montag- und Freitagnachmittag", fuhr sie fort, „ aber ich gebe den Kurs auf und meine Mittwochnachmittage sind sowieso frei. Ich kann an diesen Tagen nach dem Mittagessen hier sein."

„Wir werden mit Montag und Freitag beginnen, mein Mädchen, und dann weitersehen. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich überanstrengen. Denken Sie daran, dass sie jetzt auch noch auf jemand anderen Rücksicht nehmen müssen.

Hermione errötete bei der Erinnerung. „Nein, das habe ich auch nicht vergessen."

Hermione schleppte immer noch ihre unnützen Bücher mit sich herum, als sie es endlich in die Große Halle schaffte, um etwas zu essen. Ron und Harry begrüßten sie kurz, als sie sich ihnen gegenüber auf die Bank plumpsen ließ und mit beiden Händen nach den Platten voller Essen griff und ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, wie hungrig sie war.

„Also, was wollte Pomfrey?" fragte Ron, als Hermione ihren ersten Bissen zu sich nahm. „Is ´ne andere Epidemie im Anmarsch?"

„Du hattest Recht", schaffte Hermione an einem Bissen Sandwich vorbei zu sagen. „Sie wollte Hilfe bei einem Zaubertrank."

„Sagte dir doch, sie wollte den ratlosen Cluny nicht dranlassen. Der Mann ist grauenhaft. Heute hatte er Malfoy doch tatsächlich gesagt, er würde besser fahren, wenn er sich selbst in einen Zaubertrank mischen würde. Ich würde ihn gerne aufmischen!"

„Leicht um die Wurzeln tröpfeln lassen", fügte Harry Professor Sprout recht gut imitierend hinzu. „Man darf einfach nicht zu viel Dünger an die Wurzeln lassen."

Ron lachte und machte weiter Malfroy als Düngerzutat zu veräppeln. Hermione rollte mit den Augen, als ihre beiden besten Freunde zu dieser Art kindischer Fäkalwitze herabsanken. Da sie ihn erwähnt hatten, schaute Hermione verstohlen zum Slytherin-Tisch. Natürlich war Draco Malfoy da, begleitet von Crabbe und Goyle, die aussahen wie zwei gigantische Buchstützen, die ein winziges Buch an jeder Seite hielten. Gerade als sie hinüberschaute, sah der junge blonde Mann sie an.

Unwillig nachzugeben starrte Hermione ihn an und forderte ihn heraus, zuerst wegzusehen. Anstatt verunsichert zu sein lächelte Draco und sagte etwas, was sie aufgrund der Distanz nicht hören konnte, das aber zweifellos lüstern gemeint war, so wie er langsam an seinen oberen Zähnen entlang leckte. Hermione starrte ihn weiterhin an und machte eine obszöne Geste, die sie in der Grundschule von der Art von Kindern gelernt hatte, die ihre Mutter als Spielgefährten abgelehnt hatte. Er wusste höchstwahrscheinlich nicht, was diese Geste bedeutete, aber es war der Gedanke der zählte.

Hermione hatte sich selbst nie als schön empfunden, niemals mehr als einen kurzen Moment daran verschwendet, sich mit ihren Klassenkameradinnen zu vergleichen oder darüber nachzudenken, ob Jungen sie beobachteten und über ihren Körper sprachen. Die zwei Jahre in denen sie mit Ron Weasley gegangen war hatten aus Hogsmeade Wochenenden, Händchenhalten und einer gelegentlichen Knutscherei bestanden. Der Druck, den er auf sie ausübte, um den Grad der Intimität in ihrer Beziehung anzuheben, hatte sie beendet, anstatt sie zu vertiefen. Sie war über die sexuellen Signale beunruhigt, die Draco ihr sandte und misstraute seinen wahren Absichten.

„Hermione!" rief Harry. „Es ist schon fast Zeit für den Unterricht. Kommst du jetzt oder nicht?"

„Tatsächlich komme ich mit, aber nur noch dies eine Mal. Ich gebe Apparieren auf."

„Du machst was?" verlangte Ron zu wissen. „Seitdem du das letzte Mal vom Besen gefallen bist, bist du doch vor Ungeduld endlich Unterricht zu bekommen fast gestorben!"

„Ja, und ich werde nie wieder einen besteigen, Dankeschön!

Harrys Augenbrauen waren zu einem Stirnrunzeln zusammengezogen und er schaute Ron kurz an, bevor dieser sie fragte, warum sie den Kurs aufgeben wollte.

„Madam Pomfrey hat mich gebeten eine Art Hilfskrankenschwester zu werden. Es ist keine Assistentenstelle oder so etwas, aber es ist sehr interessant. Sie sagte, ich könne die Zaubertränke für sie brauen und ihr mit den Schülern helfen und so etwas. Ich kann später noch Apparieren lernen, aber jetzt kann ich alles über medizinische Zaubertränke lerne und über Erste Hilfe bei Zauberern…"

„Schon gut, Hermione, " unterbrach sie Ron. „Wir haben es begriffen – jede Menge zu lernen und alle Bücher der Welt zum Lesen. Wir hätten wissen sollen, das Apparieren einfach nicht genug mit Büchern zu tun hat."

Professor Flitwick war natürlich enttäuscht, das Hermione den Kurs aufgab. Hermione dachte, sie hätte ein leichtes Zucken in seinen Zügen gesehen, das sie darüber nachdenken ließ, wie viele Mädchen vorher schon Apparieren aus den gleichen Gründen hatten aufgeben müssen, aber der winzige Zauberer akzeptierte ihre Erklärung ohne weitere Fragen.

Das Wochenende verging ohne weitere Ereignisse und war angefüllt mit Hausaufgaben und dem üblichen Besuch in Hogsmeade, bei dem sie von Ron und Harry hinter sich hergeschleift wurde, als sie ihre Lieblingsplätze besuchten. Sie ließen sie allein, als sie ihre Absicht bekannt gab in das Buchgeschäft zu gehen und Hermione sie subtil dazu ermuntert hatte. Harry hatte sowieso vor Ginny, auf ein Butterbier zu treffen und Ron war bereit Zeit mit seiner Schwester zu verbringen, obwohl er sich darüber beschwerte, wie viel Zeit Harry und Ginny mit, wie er es nannte, stummer Kommunikation verbrachten.

Dies gab Hermione die Gelegenheit in der Abteilung über Schwangerschaft und Kindererziehung zu stöbern, ohne befürchten zu müssen, erwischt zu werden. Unglücklicherweise schien die Mehrzahl der Bücher für absolute Einfaltspinsel geschrieben zu sein und sie gab es auf, nachdem sie einige Minuten durch Bücher mit pummeligen, fröhlichen Babys geblättert hatte und durch Kapitel, die die Freuden von Windelausschlag und Töpfchen-Training priesen.

Halb enttäuscht und halb erleichtert darüber, das sie nicht ein Buch über Schwangerschaft nach Hogwarts schmuggeln musste, traf sich Hermione mit ihren Freunden in den Drei Besen und gab vor plötzlich unfermentierten Zider Butterbier vorzuziehen.

Die montagliche Zaubertränkestunde war todlangweilig, wie immer, aber schließlich war sie zu Ende und nach dem Mittagessen meldete sich Hermione im Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey verbrachte den Nachmittag damit Hermione die Zauber beizubringen, die die Krankenakten der Schüler ergänzten, ihr zu zeigen, wo sie Eisbeutel fand und so weiter. Hermione gab ihr bestes nur leicht besorgt zu erscheinen, als sie sich nach Snape erkundigte. Ihr wurde gesagt, er würde sich gut erholen.

Um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, Hermione wusste nicht, was sie von dem großen dunklen Zauberer halten sollte, der sein bestes gegeben hatte, ihr und ihren Freunden das Leben schwer zu machen. Auf der einen Seite war er gemein, sarkastisch und hasserfüllt bei jeder ihm sich bietenden Gelegenheit gewesen. Auf der anderen Seite war er ein Doppelagent, der von denen zerfleischt worden war, die er ausspioniert hatte und er hatte das fast mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Die Tatsache, dass er der Vater des Kindes war, das sie trug, hatte sie tief in einer antiseptischen, emotionslosen Ecke ihrer Gedanken vergraben.

Während der zwei Tage, die sie damit zugebracht hatten das Vie de la Coeur Elixier zu brauen war er nicht fürchterlich gewesen. Tatsächlich hatte er sie mit derselben, und sie war um einen besseren Ausdruck verlegen, Abwesenheit aktiver Feindschaft, behandelt, mit der er auch zu Madam Pomfrey oder dem Schulleiter sprach. In ihren eigenen Verwirrten Gedanken tauchte plötzlich der Gedanke auf, dass er vielleicht auch nicht wusste, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Genau eine Woche verging, bevor Hermione wieder mit Snape sprach. Die Arbeit für Madam Pomfrey beinhaltete viel weniger Zauber und viel mehr zu faltende Bettlaken, als sie erwartet hatte. Am Freitagnachmittag fand er sie auf ihren Knien, wie sie eine zerrissene Trennwand reparierte. Ein Geräusch erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, aber als sie aufsah, sah sie nichts. Sie war kurz davor es abzutun, als sie bemerkte, dass die Tür zum Korridor halb offen war.

Die Haare in ihrem Nacken begannen sich aufzustellen. Hermione hob ihren Zauberstab und schaute sich in der leeren Krankenstation um. Sie sucht nach etwas, das sich nicht an seinem Platz befand. Sie fing schon an sich albern zu fühlen, behielt aber ihren Zauberstab in Bereitschaft und wartete auf etwas, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde.

Sie schrie kurz auf, als sie eine Stimme ihren Namen rufen hörte. Eine schwarze Gestalt materialisierte sich vor ihr und sie blinzelte Severus Snape an, der dasselbe schwarze Freizeitjacket über dem immer vorhandenen weißen Hemd trug. Ein frischer Rasierzauber hatte sein Kinn glatt werden lassen und er stand sicher im Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster hineinströmte.

„Beruhigen sie sich, Miss Granger, Sie haben von mir nichts zu befürchten."

Hermione senkte ihren Zauberstab und stammelte: „Guten Tag, Professor." (B/N 11)

„Guten Tag. Ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Sir. War das Zauberstablose Magie? Unsichtbar sein, meine ich?"

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu der leichtesten Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Ich war technisch gesehen nicht unsichtbar und nein, es war keine Zauberstablose Magie. Der Spruch benötigt einen Stab um gesprochen zu werden, verschwindet aber auf ein mündliches Kommando. Sie hätten mich in wenigen Augenblicken entdeckt."

Hermione dachte, dass Severus Snape ein überdurchschnittlich guter Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen wäre. Bevor sie sich aber entscheiden konnte ob es gut oder schlecht wäre ihn darauf anzusprechen, fuhr er fort.

„Ich habe gehört, dass sie Madam Pomfrey hier im Krankenflügel in der nächsten Zeit assistieren werden. Sie hat mich gebeten, ihnen die Zaubertränke zu zeigen, die sie am meisten benötigt."

„Ja, Sir. Da ich an Apparieren nicht teilnehmen kann, schlug Sie vor hier einige Zusätzliche Punkte zu erwerben und sie benötigt wirklich Hilfe."

„An Apparieren nicht teilnehmen…ich verstehe", sagte er unbehaglich. „Fühlen Sie sich gut?"

„Mir geht es gut, Sir", sagte sie ihm und wechselte schnell das Thema. „Ich werde froh darüber sein, einige neue Zaubertränke zu erlernen. Das wird eine Abwechslung sein."

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nur leicht, aber seine nächsten Worte waren voller trockener Verachtung. „Sie sagten mir, dass Geoffrey Cluny meinen Unterricht übernommen hat."

„Ja." Hermione antwortete kurz angebunden und passte sich seinem Tonfall an.

„Haben Sie eine Meinung über meinen Nachfolger, die Sie mir mitteilen möchten?" forderte er sie heraus.

„Das Beste was mir zu ihm einfällt ist, dass Neville wenigstens nicht länger seine Kessel im Großhandel kaufen muss, da er nicht zu etwas aufgefordert wird, was man als Herausforderung betrachten kann. Ich bin sicher, dass Dumbledore mehr als nur Glück haben musste, um jemanden zu bekommen, der einspringen konnte, aber man muss schon gründlich suchen, um noch einen schlechteren zu finden."

„Gilderoy Lockhart könnte eine noch schlechtere Wahl sein", fügte sie gedankenverloren hinzu, „aber es wäre eine knappe Entscheidung."

Snape musste gegen seinen Willen leise lachen und Hermione war überrascht, wie natürlich es sich anhörte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der mürrische Zaubertränkemeister eine so nette Lache hätte.

„Schade", bemerkte er trocken. „Ich war sicher, Longbottom würde den Rekord in diesem Jahr brechen."

„Welchen Rekord?"

„Ich führe eine Liste darüber, wer die meisten Kessel während seiner Karriere in Hogwarts zerschmilzt, Miss Granger. Die Weasley-Zwillinge haben ein beachtliches Ergebnis erzielt, wenn auch mehr durch absichtliche Experimente als durch einen Mangel an Fähigkeiten, aber Longbottom war kurz davor einen neuen Rekord aufzustellen."

„Und der ist?" fragte sie prompt.

„Dreiundvierzig Kessel in sieben Jahren. Ein Rekord, der von einer Huffelpuff in meinem dritten Jahr als Lehrer hier aufgestellt wurde, und die mich dazu inspirierte strengste Kontrolle in meinem Klassenraum aufrecht zu halten. Mein Vorgänger hatte angefangen zu zählen und ich habe lediglich die Tradition aufrechterhalten."

„Ich verstehe", gab Hermione zurück und war hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrer Amüsiertheit und dem Erstaunen über den Einblick in Snapes düster schwarzen Humor.

Der Mann drehte sich um und lud sie mit einer kurzen Geste ein, ihn zu begleiten. Hermione gehorchte automatisch und sie gingen ein einem langsameren Tempo auf das kleine Laboratorium zu und nicht in dem Tempo, das seine Umhänge wie Fledermausflügel hinter ihm flattern ließ – aber seine Kraft war zurückgekehrt und er bewegte sich mit Leichtigkeit.

„Das erste, was gemacht werden muss, ist Madam Pomfrey Vorräte durchzusehen und alles wegzuschmeißen, was nicht mehr zu gebrauchen ist. Ich möchte, dass die Regale gereinigt und verschoben werden, so dass sie nicht mehr im Sonnenlicht stehen. Der große Bunsenbrenner ist eine Schande, er muss geschrubbt werden. Ich werde auch mit dem Schulleiter darüber sprechen, die Wände ein wenig zu verschieben; ich habe nicht die Absicht jedes Mal ins Labor zu schleichen, wenn ein närrischer Schüler Bauchschmerzen hat."

Snape erreichte die Tür des Laboratoriums und ließ sich nicht ganz so wuchtig aufschwingen, aber ihm ging es offensichtlich besser, wenn man von der Kraft dieser Geste ausging.

„Ja, Sir. Ich meine, nein, Sir." Stammelte Hermione, und versuchte die Liste der von ihm erhaltenen Aufgaben mit ihren bereits vorhandenen zu vereinbaren, als er darauf wartete, dass sie eintrat.

Snape schaute sie undurchdringlich an. „Nach Ihnen, Miss Granger" deutete er an.

Anmerkungen des Babelfisches:

_A/N obwohl einige der Kräuter die ich erwähnt habe Verwendung in der Homöopathie finden, versucht bitte nicht, die Tränke zuhause zuzubereiten._

_B/N 11 „Guten Nachmittag." sagt in Deutschland keiner._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Krümelkeks, Lilly und Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

(Ich kann leider nicht alle persönlich beantworten, dazu fehlt mir die Zeit und ihr wollt ja Weiterlesen, gell?)

**Kapitel 7**

Mit einer Erleichterung, wie sie andere Männer empfanden, wenn sie einen alten Freund begrüßten, knöpfte Severus Snape die schwarze Weste über seinem weißen Leinenhemd zu, glättete sie und zog den Gehrock mit dem hohen Kragen an. Er verzichtete auf das Halstuch, das er üblicherweise trug und der Gehrock wurde nicht geschlossen; er hatte sich gerade wieder daran gewöhnt ungehindert atmen zu können und war noch nicht gewillt, seine Atemwege einzuschränken.

Die Freiheit tief einatmen zu können, sich vorbeugen zu können, ohne dass ihm schwindelig wurde oder das Blut in seiner Kehle pochen zu fühlen, das waren Gefühle die er sehr vermisst hatte.

Nach dem Kalender war es der 31. Januar, aber für Severus hatte das neue Jahr erst vor wenigen Tagen begonnen. Er war nicht so sentimental zu denken, dass er eine neue Chance im Leben bekommen hätte, aber seine sich schnell wieder herstellende Gesundheit erlaubte ihm die Dinge in einem größeren Zusammenhang zu sehen. Anderen Annehmlichkeiten nachzugehen war ebenfalls nett, so zum Beispiel in seinem winzigen Raum herumzuwerkeln oder das Inventar seines Badezimmers zu benutzen ohne dass Pomfrey vor seiner Tür herumschlich und nur darauf wartete, dass er sich selbst ersäufen würde. Die Vorstellung in seiner Badewanne sterben zu können, war an sich schon demütigend genug und hatte ihn veranlasst sehr vorsichtig zu sein, so dass er sein einstmals temperamentvolles Herz nicht überanstrengte.

Während des letzten Besuches des Schulleiters hatte sich ihre Unterhaltung um einige Experimente gedreht, die zu Vollenden er sich nie die Zeit gegönnt hatte. Tränke, die in den letzten Ausgaben von _Ars Alchemea_ oder _Potions Monthly_ (B/N 12) erschienen waren, regten die Fantasie an und versprachen bemerkenswerte Resultate und Dumbledore hatte ihm seine volle Unterstützung für diese Versuche zugesagt. Severus war sich bewusst, dass ihn dies lediglich davon ablenken sollte, dass er in erster Linie ein Gefangener in Schutzhaft war. Die kleine Ansammlung von Räumen, die seinen momentanen Aufenthaltsort mit einschlossen, waren zwar sicherlich angenehmer als Azkaban, aber sie waren immer noch beengt.

Trotz allem – mit einem fast kompletten Labor und einem fähigen Assistenten ausgestattet juckte es ihn in den Fingern, die Projekte zu beginnen, die er so lange aufgeschoben hatte. Und man müsste lange und gründlich suchen, um einen fähigeren Assistenten als Hermione Granger zu finden.

Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt, das Mädchen – die junge Frau, korrigierte er sich – hatte sein Leben gerettet. Miss Granger hatte das Potential, eine sehr gute Tränkemeisterin zu werden. Dass sie die medizinischen Tränke in so kurzer Zeit gemeistert hatte, hatte ihn dazu gebracht, seine Pläne auszuweiten. Er glättete seine Manschetten und fühlte das Gewicht des Stoffes auf seinen Schultern und erlaubte sich für einen Moment über Hermione nachzudenken.

Als wäre sie ein peinigender Ausschlag auf seiner Seele, kehrten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu der von Hermione Granger verursachten Situation zurück, zumindest bis das Unbehagen, dass er dabei fühlte, wenn er an sie dachte, sie wieder in eine andere Richtung lenkte.

Als er das erste Mal in Pomfreys Pflege das Bewusstsein erlangt hatte, konnte Severus Dumbledore nicht sagen, was schief gegangen war und einige Tage vergangen, bevor er sich überhaupt an einige Details erinnern konnte. Die vollständige Erinnerung war während eines der vorsichtigen, sondierenden Gespräche mit Dumbledore über ihn hereingebrochen und er hatte schließlich verstanden, warum der Schulleiter so um den heißen Brei herumgeredet hatte.

Die plötzliche Rückkehr seiner Erinnerungen hatte ihn sich hilflos übergeben lassen und riss die erst kürzlich verheilten Verletzungen seines Magens wieder auf, bis sein Blut sich mit der Galle, die er erbrach, vermischte. Pomfrey hatte Dumbledore angeschrieen, was sie sonst nie tat, und einen Spruch über Severus gesprochen, der ihn wieder betäubte.

Als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, hatte Severus alle seine Emotionen unterdrückt. Die eiskalte Wut aufrecht zu erhalten, die sein Körper ansonsten als Sicherheitsventil benutzte, erforderte zu viel Energie für seinen verletzten Körper und reichte nur für eine oder zwei scharfe Antworten. Meistens ignorierte er Dumbledores kontinuierliche Anstrengungen, ihn aus seiner kalten Depression herauszuholen, genauso wie Pomfreys Bemühungen, ihn in die Heilung seines Körpers mit einzubeziehen. So wie er es sah, hatte sein Körper ihn verraten und verdiente keine bessere Behandlung. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Malfoy den Imperius über ihn gesprochen hatte, hatte sein Körper ihrem Gewalt angetan und sein Kind wuchs in ihr heran.

Die Nachricht von Hermiones unerwarteter Schwangerschaft war fast der letzte Schlag für Severus gewesen. Das er zu seinen üblichen ätzenden Bemerkungen zurückgekehrt war ließ sie sanft reagieren, aber ihre Weigerung, ihm Schuld zuzuweisen, war genauso unerwartet wie irreführend gewesen. Obwohl er ihr auf die schlimmste Art und Weise Unrecht angetan hatte, hatte sie stattdessen ihre Abscheu auf Lucius Malfoy konzentriert und Severus war nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Außerdem, und das wusste er aus erster Hand, entwickelte sie ein heftiges Temperament, wenn sie provoziert wurde, das einen umsichtigen Mann dazu bringen würde sich es sich zweimal zu überlegen, bevor er sie anschnauzte.

Während der letzten zwei Wochen hatten sie ununterbrochen zusammengearbeitet und einen respektvollen und von kalter Höflichkeit geprägten Abstand eingehalten. Er hatte sich zurückgehalten, sie bei jeder Kleinigkeit anzuschnauzen und sie hatte sich als Gegenleistung als sehr viel professionellere Assistentin erwiesen, als er mit Recht hatte erwarten können. Dies gab ihm die schwache Hoffnung, dass sie willens sein könnte, ihm bei seiner weiteren Forschung zu assistieren und ihn damit davon abzuhalten, sich unter Pomfreys Aufsicht aufzureiben.

Voller Ungeduld seine Arbeit zu beginnen, gab er auf die letzte Falte aus seiner Manschette zu ziehen und winkte mit der Hand. Die falsche Wand zwischen seinem Quartier und dem staubigen Isolationstrakt verschwand, ebenso die Wand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Sie löste sich schimmernd in Nichts auf und der Weg führte jetzt direkt ins Laboratorium. Als er hindurch ging blieb die Illusion einer soliden Wand hinter ihm bestehen. Die Treppen waren nicht das einzige, was in Hogwarts unruhig war und dieser alte Haufen Steine kam manchmal der Bitte des Schulleiters nach und bildete hier und da eine Wand um.

Severus hatte kaum damit begonnen, das neu umgestaltete Laboratorium anzusehen, als er eine weibliche Stimme dringend nach Madam Pomfrey rufen hörte. Es war noch etwas früher, als die übliche Zeit, zu der die ersten Schüler auftauchten und er wusste sicher, dass Poppy an diesem Morgen noch nicht im Krankenflügel war. Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor und als er die Labortür vorsichtig öffnete und durch den Schlitz spähte, sah er, dass eine Vermutung korrekt war, denn er sah Hermione Granger am Eingang der Krankenstation stehen.

Stehen war eigentlich zu viel gesagt; Miss Granger hielt sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen aufrecht. Die andere lag verkrampft auf ihrem Magen, flog aber schnell zu ihrem Mund, als eine weitere Welle der Übelkeit sie schüttelte. Sie stürzte in das Badezimmer und das Geräusch ihres heftigen Würgens wurde von den gefliesten Wänden zurückgeworfen.

Hermione hatte kaum die Augen geöffnet, als die morgendliche Übelkeit, die ihr bis dahin nur einige wenige Momente von Unbehagen verursacht hatte, mit voller Gewalt über sie hereinbrach. Sie hatte es gerade eben noch geschafft in den Waschraum zu laufen und sich zu übergeben. Sich die Zähne zu putzen und ein wenig kaltes Wasser zu trinken hatte geholfen, aber selbst die Suche nach ihrer Schuluniform war von zwei weiteren Gebeten zur Gottheit aller Porzellanschüsseln _(B/N 13)_ unterbrochen worden. Dann hatte sie aufgegeben und die beiden ersten Sachen angezogen, die ihr in die Finger kamen – ein altes Baumwollshirt und eine Leggins. Sie hatte ihre Robe nur einfach übergeworfen und war zum Krankenflügel gegangen.

Als sie an der Großen Halle vorbeiging ließen die Essensgerüche sie wieder in das nächste Badezimmer stürzen. Das Steigen der Treppen ließ sie in Schweiß ausbrechen und grau im Gesicht werden und als sie die Tür endlich erreicht hatte, ließ sie die aufsteigende Übelkeit zur nächsten Toilette taumeln, wo sie die kalte, weiße Schüssel umklammerte, als die Krämpfe ihren Körper schüttelten. Als das Schlimmste vorüber war, lehnte sie schwach an der Wand, ruhte mit ihrer Stirn an der Schüssel aus und versuchte das Hämmern in ihrem Kopf zur Ruhe zu bringen.

Eine kalte Berührung im Nacken ließ sie aufschrecken, aber der Druck langer Finger auf dem Tuch hielt ihren Kopf unten.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig, Miss Granger. Warten Sie, bis Sie sicher sind, das es vorbei ist." Snapes tiefe Stimme war bar jeden Spottes und sie lehnte ihren Kopf dankbar wieder zurück. Ein weiterer Waschlappen, dieser jedoch angenehm warm, wurde in ihre Hand gepresst und sie benutzte ihn im sich den Mund und ihre laufende Nase abzuwischen.

Nach wenigen Minuten setze sie sich vorsichtig auf und schob ihre Haare zurück. Die Muskeln in ihrem Rücken und ihrem Bauch protestierten, aber ihre Magen blieb ruhig, als sie noch einmal ihr Gesicht reinigte und mit nur wenig Erfolg versuchte, sich zurecht zu machen. Als ihre Hände gewaschen waren und ihr Umhang richtig zugeknöpft war verließ sie den kleinen Waschraum und war überrascht Snape zu sehen, der einen dampfenden Becher hielt.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie, nahm ihn behutsam und roch vorsichtig an dem aromatischen Dampf.

„Eine exotische Mischung: Pfefferminze und Lakritzwurzel mit einem Löffel Honig. Das sollte Ihren Magen beruhigen und es gibt keine Nebenwirkungen zu befürchten."

„Danke", murmelte sie schwach und versuchte einen kleinen Schluck zu nehmen. Es war heiß, aber die Wärme beruhigte ihre Kehle und ließ sich ihn ihrem Magen ohne Proteste seinerseits nieder.

Severus hielt die Tür zum kleinen Laboratorium offen und bedeutete Hermione voranzugehen. Sie ließ sich schwach auf einen der Stühle fallen und lehnte sich an den Arbeitstisch.

„Ich denke, ich werde es heute nicht pünktlich zu Zaubertränke schaffen", stellte sie fest.

„Das ist kein Verlust", gab er ungerührt zurück.

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern und nippte vorsichtig an ihrem Tee. Als die Stille ihr zu schwer wurde erkundigte sie sich: „Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Er nickte kaum merklich.

„Werden Sie zurückkehren und wieder Zaubertränke unterrichten?"

„Nein", antwortete er schnell und fügte dann hinzu. „Ich habe nur unterrichtet um dem Schulleiter einen Gefallen zu tun. Meine Anstellung hier sollte Voldemort Zugang zu den Ereignissen hier in Hogwarts geben."

„Ich verstehe."

Obwohl ihre Antwort nichts als höflich war konnte Severus in ihrer Stimme einen leichten Hauch von Enttäuschung hören. Er wusste es besser, als zu erwarten, dass seine Person diese Reaktion ausgelöst haben sollte. Es ging um die Chance wirklich etwas im Unterricht zu lernen.

„Es wäre möglich, dass ich sogar gerne unterrichtet hätte, wenn der durchschnittliche Schüler auch nur entfernt am Thema interessiert gewesen wäre. Aber so wie es war gab es zu viele Longbottoms und zu wenige Schüler, wie Sie."

„Ich dachte, Sie würden mich hassen", sprudelte sie hervor. Bevor er noch darauf antworten konnte, erbleichte sie abrupt und rannte noch einmal in den Waschraum. Da er nichts weiter zu tun hatte, als ihr nachzustarren, begab er sich auf die Suche nach einem weiteren Waschlappen.

„Ich denke, ich habe den Bogen jetzt raus", erklärte Hermione ihm schwach, als er im Türrahmen erschien. Sie nahm den nassen Waschlappen, den er ihr anbot und presste ihn an ihre Stirn. „Man muss es einfach kommen lassen und darf nicht gegen angehen."

„Ich werde mich in diesem Punkt auf Sie verlassen, aber Sie werden heute Morgen nirgendwo mehr hingehen, außer in eines dieser Betten. Wenn Sie hier fertig sind, heißt das."

Als Hermione nickte, ergriff Severus sie unter einem Ellenbogen und zog sie auf die Füße, wobei er über ihr mangelndes Gewicht die Stirn runzelte. Das Mädchen war nicht sehr groß, aber wenn sie mehr als 40 kg _(B/N 14)_ wog, wäre er sehr überrascht. Er führte sie zu dem Bett, das gegenüber dem Eingang zur seinem Laboratorium stand, so das er sie hören würde, wenn sie ihn rief. Madam Pomfrey würde zwar ohne Zweifel bald kommen, aber ihr würde das morgendliche Kontingent kränklicher Gören folgen und während dessen wollte er die Dinge im Auge behalten. Auf Hermiones Bitte schob er eine der überall herumstehenden Trennwände zwischen die Liege und den Rest der Krankenstation.

Als er sich umdrehte lag der Schülerumhang am Fuß des Bettes und er blickte verdutzt auf eine seiner strebsamsten Schülerinnen in einem übergroßen Baumwollhemd, dass mit dem Bild eines lächelnden Zahnes verziert war. Als sie unter die Decken geschlüpft war und es bequem hatte, stellte er sicher, dass sich ein Eimer in Reichweite befand und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Hermiones leise Stimme stoppte ihn.

„Darf ich Sie noch etwas anderes fragen?"

„Hermione", begann er und stählte sich für ihre Frage. „Sie dürfen mich um alles bitten, was in meiner Macht liegt Ihnen zu geben."

„Oh", antwortete sie und als er zu ihr hinüber schaute, schien sie ein wenig verwirrt zu sein. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich gehört hatte, wie Professor Dumbledore Madam Pomfrey gesagt hatte, dass Sie einige Forschungsprojekte beginnen wollen." Ihre Stimme wurde leise und sie sprach voller Ehrerbietung. „Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden mir erlauben Ihnen zu assistieren."

„Sie wollen weiterhin mit mir arbeiten?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Ja, bitte. Die UTZs sind nur noch wenige Monate entfernt und ich muss gute Noten in Zaubertränke haben, wenn ich in Aleford zugelassen werden möchte."

„Cluny wird sich als nutzlos erweisen, wenn es um Ihre Vorbereitung für ihre NEWTS geht, aber sie wissen doch sicherlich, dass sie die NEWTS ohne Zweifel bestehen würden, wenn Sie sie morgen schreiben würden."

Hermione ignorierte das darin enthaltene Kompliment und hakte nach. „Ich muss ein Stipendium gewinnen, Professor. Meine Eltern sind nicht sehr zugänglich und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie sind ganz und gar nicht erfreut darüber, dass ich eine Universität der Zaubererwelt besuchen möchte."

„Haben Sie Ihnen schon geschrieben? Über die Schwangerschaft, " stellte er klar und überspielte seine Besorgnis mit einer sanften Stimme.

„Nein", gab sie zu und zog etwas den Kopf ein. „Ich denke noch darüber nach, was ich ihnen sagen soll."

Severus war nicht in der Lage, ihr darauf eine Antwort zu geben und kehrte zu ihrer vorherigen Frage zurück. „Ich habe keine Einwände gegen jedwede Beteiligung, Miss Granger. Tatsächlich hatte ich gehofft, Sie als Assistentin zu gewinnen. Madam Pomfrey braucht wenig Hilfe bei ihren Pflichten als Krankenschwester und wenn sie ihre Vorräte aufstocken, wird sie Ihnen freie Hand dabei lassen, wie Sie Ihre Zeit hier verbringen."

„Danke, Sir. Sie wissen nicht, wie dankbar ich bin." Hermione zog das raue Laken unter ihre Arme und lehnte sich zurück. Ihr Gesicht hatte fast dieselbe Farbe wie die Kissenhülle und selbst vom Fußende des Bettes konnte Severus die Sommersprossen auf ihrem Nasenrücken sehen.

„Ich glaube, es ist an mir, eine persönliche Frage zu stellen, Miss Granger. Haben Sie sich entschieden, was Sie tun werden – mit dem Baby, meine ich?" Er stotterte etwas, als er das Wort sagte.

Hermione zupfte am Laken herum und antwortete nicht sofort. „Nicht wirklich. Professor Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass es einige Zaubererfamilien gibt, die Interesse daran hätten ein Baby zu adoptieren. Und mit Ihren Genen und meinen besteht kaum die Chance, dass es ein Squib wird, nicht wahr? Aber mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, denn so wie die Dinge jetzt stehen, kann ich nicht sicher sein, dass die Familie, die das Baby adoptiert, zur richtigen Art von Familie gehören würde."

„Keine Todesser oder ähnliches, nicht wahr?"

„Genau. Und ich könnte nicht in Ruhe leben, wenn ich befürchten müsste, dass mein Kind in einer Familie wie den Malfoys landen könnte." Hermione seufzte schwer und Snape sah, dass sie erschöpft war. „Ich kann mich irgendwie nicht auf all das konzentrieren. Dann müssen wir uns noch über Voldemort Gedanken machen. Wenn wir ihn vernichten, bin ich sicher, dass sich alles Zurechtlaufen wird. Wenn wir ihn nicht besiegen, nun, dann müssen wir uns über mehr Gedanken machen, als nur über den Krümel, nicht wahr?"

Ihre Augen schlossen sich langsam und Severus verkniff es sich, ihr zu sagen, dass die letzte Botschaft der Zentauren an Dumbledore besagt hatte, dass alle Zeichen darauf deuteten, dass in diesem neuen Jahr der Kampf mit Voldemort endgültig ausgefochten werden würde.

Hermione redete immer noch, kaum noch wach. „Und wenn Hexen und Zauberer so lange leben, wie die Leute behaupten... dann wird die Zeit, in der für das Kind gesorgt werden muss, bis es nach Hogwarts geht, im Vergleich dazu nicht allzu lang sein, nicht wahr?"

„Schlafen Sie, Miss Granger. Ich bin sicher, dass sie vom Unterricht heute entschuldigt werden."

Er erhielt nur noch ein undeutliches Murmeln zur Antwort.

Erst nach der Sperrstunde an diesem Abend konnte Severus die eingeschränkten Räumlichkeiten im Krankenflügel verlassen und durch die Gänge von Hogwarts wandern. Er benutzte einen _„Bemerkt-mich-nicht_"-Spruch und sprach einen Dämpfungszauber auf seine Schuhe. Aber das waren nur kleine Unbequemlichkeiten, die er schon viele Male zuvor erduldet hatte. Nicht einmal Mrs Norris, die die Korridore nach Schülern abschnupperte, die nicht im Bett waren, erhaschte einen Hauch seines Geruches.

Der Wasserspeier ließ ihn zu der Spiraltreppe, die zum Büro des Schulleiters führte und er nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal, nur weil er es konnte. Dumbledore bat ihm Tee und Keks an und noch mehr von diesen schrecklichen Muggelsüßigkeiten. Sie sprachen eine Zeit lang über nichts Besonderes und Severus begann mit den Fingern auf den voluminös gepolsterten Arm seines Sessels zu trommeln, da er langsam zur Toilette musste.

„Und wie kommen du und Miss Granger zurecht?" fragte Dumbledore auf blauen Dunst heraus.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich erwähnte Miss Granger. Du sagtest mir, sie hätte alle Tränke erlernt, die sie brauen können muss, um Poppy zu assistieren. Wenn ihr zusammenarbeiten könnt, könntest du darüber nachdenken, sie als Assistentin für deine Forschungen zu gewinnen."

„Ja, daran habe ich auch schon gedacht", sagte Severus knapp. „Sie hat zugestimmt, mit mir zu arbeiten, so lange es ihrem Durchschnitt bei den NEWTS hebt."

„Ah, ja. Der universelle Fluch der Siebentklässer. Nun dann. Miss Granger scheint mit den ungewöhnlichen Umständen so gut zu Recht zu kommen, wie nur erwartet werden kann. Sie wird ohne Zweifel prima mit dem Baby zurechtkommen."

Es war der leichtfertige Gebrauch des Wortes „prima", der seine Hände mit dem Wunsch den alten Zauberer zu erwürgen, jucken ließ.

„Zurechtkommen, sagst du. Das närrische Mädchen! Ich habe ihr alles angeboten und alles was sie wollte, waren bessere Noten!"

Dumbledore summte nachdenklich und rührte seinen Tee um, wobei der silberne Löffel ein leises Klirren an der Wand der feinen Porzellantasse verursachte.

„Es muss einen Weg geben, ihr die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Situation bewusst zu machen", fuhr Severus fort, obwohl er bis dahin nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, Hermione Granger zu irgendetwas zu bewegen.

„Vielleicht will sie nichts von dem, was du zu bieten hast."

„Sie hat jedes Recht danach zu fragen. Entweder hat sie keine Ahnung über meine finanzielle Situation oder sie ist einfach nur mutig und stur."

„Severus", warnte ihn Dumbledore und schwang seinen Löffel drohend. „Wenn du jetzt _„typisch Gryffindor"_ sagst, haue ich dir eine runter."

Er starrte den älteren Mann an und hielt die Klappe, da er kurz davor gewesen war, genau das zu sagen. Er entschied sich dafür zu handeln, füllte noch einmal seine Teetasse und trank den kalten, bitteren Rest mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit.

„Wenn du deinem Kind etwas geben möchtest, würde ich sagen, dass ein Vater und ein Nachname die beste Wahl wären", schlug Dumbledore ernsthaft vor.

Severus hielt den Spott nur mit einiger Schwierigkeit aus seiner Stimme heraus. „Dein Vertrauen in meine weitere Existenz ist rührend, Albus. Ganz abgesehen von deinem optimistischen Vertrauen darauf, dass Miss Granger ihren außergewöhnlichen Verstand verlieren müsste, um mich zu nehmen."

„Mir wurde zugetragen, dass deine Mutter dich schon seit einiger Zeit wegen eines Erben bedrängt."

„Lass den Namen Snape aussterben!"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Hör auf so melodramatisch zu sein, Severus. Man könnte denken, du wärst ein Zweitklässler, der keine Verabredung zum Weihnachtsball hat." Snape starrte Dumbledore wortlos an, der mit einem breiten Lächeln antwortete. „Wenn du deinem Kind nicht deinen Namen geben willst, lass es. Es war nur ein Vorschlag. Er schlürfte den letzten Rest Tee aus der Tasse. „Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass mir Granger sowieso besser gefällt."

Severus ignorierte den Seitenhieb und blickte ihn finster an. „Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit Hermione und das Kind in mein Testament einzuschließen. Wenn mir ein Unglück zustoßen wollte, was höchstwahrscheinlich passieren wird, " knurrte er, „ist für sie gesorgt."

„Und in dem Moment, in dem der Nachtrag deines Testamentes im Ministerium erfolgt ist werden sie und das Baby zur Zielscheibe für diejenigen, die dich nicht sonderlich schätzen, mein Junge", widersprach ihm Dumbledore. „Abgesehen davon, was eine offizielle gerichtliche Untersuchung über das ungewöhnliche Auftauchen des Kindes zu Tage fördern wird. Du weißt, wie das Ministerium zu illegalen Geburten in reinblütigen Familien steht."

„Man könnte meinen, dass bei einer dermaßen dezimierten Bevölkerung wie der unseren, diese alten Käuze mehr als bereit sein müssten zusätzliche Mitglieder der Bevölkerung zu akzeptieren, egal, wie sie ins Leben getreten sind. Aber nein, sie wollen Reinblüter die Reinblüter heiraten und weitere Reinblüter zeugen."

Der Schulleiter schnaubte über die Dummheit der Minister. „Nein, Hermione würde im Bürokratismus erstickt werden und das Kind könnte sich glücklich schätzen, wenn es überhaupt Geld bekommen würde, bevor es hier nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Du wirst einfach lange genug leben müssen, um ihr die Gallonen selbst geben zu können, " schloss er die Sache leichthin ab.

„Um hinterher meine Finger zu zählen? Miss Granger ist ebenso stolz wie intelligent und sie weigert sich weiterhin von mir eingeschüchtert zu werden. Ich könnte von Glück reden, wenn ich auch nur einen Versuch, ihr Geld zu geben, überleben würde."

„Nun, dir wird schon etwas einfallen."

Severus setzte die Teetasse mit einem Klirren ab. Er vermutete, dass der Schulleiter ihn zu einem Entschluss drängen würde, konnte aber ums Verrecken nicht sagen, in welche Richtung.

_Anmerkungen des Babelfisches:_

_B/N 12: _Ars Alchemea_ und _Potions Monthly_ sind lt. Canon Zeitschriften für Tränkemeister die immer wieder in Geschichten auftauchen._

_B/N 13: _Prayer to the porcelain god_: Gebet an die/ den Gott/in des Porzellans (den „Thron") ist die höfliche und ironische Formulierung für sich übergeben. _

_B/N 14: Originaltext _sechs Stone_, 1 Stone 6,35 kg (lt. __Spaß mit imperialen Einheiten), 6 Stone 38 kg_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Krümelkeks, Lilly und Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

(Ich kann leider nicht alle persönlich beantworten, dazu fehlt mir die Zeit und ihr wollt ja Weiterlesen, gell?)

**Kapitel 8**

Mehr als eine Woche war vergangen, in der Severus über die Zwickmühle namens Hermione Granger nachdachte oder, besser gesagt, wie er dazu beitragen könnte einen Teil des Schadens wieder gut zu machen, der durch ihn verursacht worden war.

Ihr oberflächliches Arbeitsverhältnis war ohne Zwischenfall weitergeführt worden und sie hatte ihre freien Mittwochnachmittage aufgegeben, um ihm assistieren zu können, angefangen mit dem neuen Arrangement des Laboratoriums. Ein weiterer Arbeitstisch und einige Regale waren in den Hauptraum gestellt worden, während der kleine Schreibtisch in die Isolierstation verbannt wurde, zusammen mit allen anderen Dingen, die im Laboratorium nicht dringend benötigt wurden. Trotz des neuen Arrangements gab es für die beiden kaum genügend Platz um zu arbeiten ohne sich gegenseitig zu behindern, aber es war trotzdem eine produktive Umgebung.

Nun hatte er endlich genügend Platz seine Unterlagen und einige Bände über Zaubertränke auszubreiten, um Hinweise zu vergleichen, seine Aufzeichnungen mit Randbemerkungen zu versehen und alles ständig mit den neuesten Publikationen zu vergleichen. Am anderen Ende des Arbeitstisches war Hermione dabei Bogbohnen für Pomfreys Lieblingsmedizin gegen Bauchschmerzen zu zerkleinern, während sie ein wachsames Auge auf einen Kessel mit getrockneten Substanzen hatte, die in heißem Wasser einweichten.

Severus beobachtete sie heimlich, als sie an ihren verschiedenen Aufgaben arbeitete. Irgendwann in den vergangenen Jahren hatte sie schließlich herausgefunden, dass ein Versuch ihr Haar glatt zu bürsten genau das Gegenteil erreichte. Sie trug die Lockenpracht zurück gebunden. Einen Teil hatte sie von den Schläfen zurückgestrichen und am oberen Hinterkopf zusammengebunden. Dieser Zopf lief in die Masse des anderen aus, der tief im Nacken befestigt war. Einige lose, gelockte Strähnen lagen an ihren Wangen und schaukelten leicht im Takt ihres Mörserns.

Als er sich wieder seinen Papieren zuwandte bemerkte er nicht, wie sie aufstand und zu den Vorratsregalen ging. Das Regal reichte bis zur hohen Decke hinauf und eine kleine Trittleiter war von Nöten, um die höchsten Fächer zu erreichen.

„Professor, was ist das?" fragte sie. Er schaute auf und sah, dass sie auf ihrem Stuhl stand und ihm ein kleines gläsernes Gefäß zeigte. Der Verschluss war geöffnet und als er sie ansah, roch sie vorsichtig am Stopfen.

„Was denken Sie, was Sie da tun?" schnappte er und bereute es sofort, als sie begann die Balance zu verlieren und gefährlich zu schwanken. Er bewegte sich schneller, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte, sprang auf seine Füße und war im nächsten Augenblick an ihrer Seite. Der Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, viel krachend zu Boden.

„Ich denke, ich suche nach den Zentauren-Hufspänen", gab sie mit säuerlicher Stimme zurück und klammerte sich an den Regalboden, der ihr am nächsten war. „Und erschrecken Sie mich bitte nicht dermaßen – ich bin beinahe heruntergefallen!"

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Miss Granger und ich würde es Ihnen danken, wenn Sie sofort da herunterkommen". Statt ihr zuzutrauen seiner Anweisung zu entsprechen, legte er einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und hob sie selbst vom Stuhl herunter. Als ihre Füße wieder sicher auf dem Boden standen, schnappte er sich den kleinen Topf und den Deckel und verschloss sie wieder mit einem energischen Klick. Ein geschwind gemurmelter Zauber versiegelte ihn.

„Und jetzt zu Ihnen: wie viel haben Sie eingeatmet? Ist Ihnen schwindelig oder haben sie Schwierigkeiten mit ihren Augen?" Er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen, um ihre Pupillen untersuchen zu können. Auf diese kurze Distanz konnte er in ihnen sogar einige grüne Flecke entdecken.

„Nur den leisesten Hauch und nein, " sagte sie ihm. „Warum, was war das?"

„Die Hauptzutat im Gravis Expirato." Er schnappte sich eine Hand und drückte wiederholt die Spitze eines Fingers, bis er sah, dass die rosa Farbe schnell zurückkehrte.

„Oh, aua! Mir geht es gut, Professor. Ich weiß es besser, als etwas, dass ich nicht kenne, tief einzuatmen."

„Nichts desto trotz", sagte er und schaute sich die Farbe in ihrem Gesicht noch einmal an. „Ich möchte, dass Sie noch einige Minuten hier sitzen bleiben. Sagen Sie mir, wenn Sie befürchten ohnmächtig zu werden oder Krämpfe spüren."

„Ehrlich, mir geht es gut", beharrte sie, gab aber seinem Schubsen nach, als er ihren Stuhl zum Tisch zurückstellte und sie darauf schob. „Ich hab nur ganz wenig gerochen. Es roch ein wenige wie Löwenohr."

„Hmm", antworte er abwesend, als er die vor kurzem umgestellten Regale überflog. „Ja, es ist ein Verwandter des Leonurus, aber eine spezielle Züchtung, die nur für diesen einen Zweck gebraucht wird. Nachdem ich den Expirato gemacht hatte, war noch etwas übrig geblieben."

Die Hufspäne befanden sich auf einem Regal in seiner Augenhöhe, was bedeutete, dass sie außerhalb Hermiones Sichtlinie waren. Er nahm das Gefäß aus dem Regal und stellte es vor ihr ab.

„Hier", sagte er. „Wenn sie damit fertig sind, lassen Sie sie bitte hier, ich brauche Sie später noch."

„Ja, Sir."

Severus stellte seinen Stuhl wieder hin und hob seine Feder vom Boden auf. Während er sich setzte, zog er seinen Umhang zu Recht und glättete sein Haar, aber seine Konzentration wollte sich nicht wieder der vorherigen Aufgabe zuwenden. Er beobachtete Hermione, wie sie die Hufspäne zerstieß und räusperte sich.

„Ich werde Madam Pomfrey bitten einige falsche Einhornwurzeln zu bestellen. Wenn Sie irgendwelche Probleme haben, möchte ich, dass Sie sofort zu ihr gehen."

„Ja, gut", stimmte Hermione zu und war ein wenig überrascht über seine Besorgnis. Eine der bekanntesten Verwendungen von falschen Einhornwurzeln war das Verhindern von Fehlgeburten. „Ich danke Ihnen".

„Gern geschehen". Er unterdrückte das Verlangen mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden zu tappen oder seine Feder zu zerfleddern. Schließlich rang er sich dazu durch das Thema anzusprechen, dass seine Gedanken während der letzten Tage beherrscht hatte.

„Sagen Sie, Miss Granger, das letzte Mal als wir über dieses Thema sprachen, deuteten Sie an, dass Sie das Kind lieber selbst aufziehen würden, als es zur Adoption freizugeben. Hat sich Ihre Meinung inzwischen geändert?"

„Nein", antwortete sie nach einem Augenblick. „Wir werden sehen, wie sich die Dinge mit dem Krieg entwickeln, aber ich möchte das Baby selbst aufziehen."

„Ich frage mich, ob Sie sich ein Herz fassen könnten und mir erlauben würden, das Kind zu sehen."

Hermione setzte vorsichtig den Stößel und die Hufrinde in ihren Händen ab und starrte den Mann am anderen Ende des Arbeitstisches an. Das strenge Gesicht hatte wie immer einen unlesbaren Gesichtausdruck, aber in den letzten Wochen enger Zusammenarbeit mit Severus Snape hatte sie gelernt, kleine Hinweise seiner Körpersprache zu interpretieren. Er hielt die Feder in seinen Fingern ruhig, aber die langen Finger rollten ihn sehr langsam von einer Seite zur anderen und verrieten die Anspannung, mit der er auf ihre Antwort wartete.

„Natürlich, Professor", antwortete sie nach einem Augenblick. „Ich hatte... hatte nicht gedacht, dass Sie daran interessiert wären. Ich dachte, Sie würden das Baby nur als Peinlichkeit empfinden."

„Nichts würde mir ferner liegen, Miss Granger. Belassen wir es dabei zu sagen, dass ich Interesse daran habe."

Hermione starrte ihn weiterhin an und er begegnete ihrem Blick mit einem leichten Heben der Augenbraue.

„Darf ich Ihnen etwas zeigen?" fragte sie endlich. Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln überdachte er die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Bitte und nickte. Das Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer, als sie begann die Tür, die in die Krankenstation führte, zu schließen und zu verriegeln.

„Niemand anderes hat Interesse daran. Ich meine, Pomfrey hat das alles schon zuvor erlebt, und Professor Dumbledore ist ja wohl kaum betroffen... und ich kann es Ginny nicht zeigen... oder Harry... oder Ron. Oh, ich weiß schon, ich schwatze daher..." Sie ging zögernd auf ihn zu, ging vorsichtig um ihn herum und trat durch die Illusionswand zur Isolierstation.

Nachdem Severus ihr gefolgt war, stand Hermione neben einer der staubigen, engen Liegen, die direkt an die Wand geschoben worden waren, um Platz zu schaffen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort begann sie, ihren langen, schweren Schulumhang aufzuknöpfen. Sie ließ ihn von ihren Schultern herabhängen und der Spalt enthüllte einen unschönen handgestrickten Pullover über dehnbaren Leggins.

„Geben Sie mir Ihre Hand", wies sie ihn an und als er das verwundert tat, zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und sprach einen kurzen Zauber. Ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln lief über seine Handfläche, aber keine weiteren Veränderungen zeigten sich.

„Das ist ein Empfindlichkeits-Zauber", erklärte sie. „Ich habe ihn in einem der Bücher in der Bibliothek gefunden. Sie würden es ansonsten nicht fühlen können – ich bin ja erst etwas über drei Monate weit und das ist noch ein bisschen früh dafür. Ich kann es selbst erst seit wenigen Tagen fühlen."

„Was fühlen?" verlangte er zu wissen, aber sie antwortete nicht. Ohne den Griff um seine Hand zu lockern, legte sie sich schnell hin, zog den unförmigen Pullover nach oben und aus dem Weg. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf blasse Haut dort, wo der flache Bauch sich leicht unter dem Gummiband ihres Schlüpfers wölbte. Die leichte konvexe Erhebung hätte man bei einer anderen Hexe als normal ansehen können, aber nicht bei jemandem, der so dünn war wie Hermione.

„Miss Granger, darf ich fragen..." Seine Worte wurden ihm abgeschnitten, als sie seine Hand auf die kleine Wölbung hinab zog und ihn dazu zwang, sich ungeschickt über sie zu beugen. Er öffnete den Mund um über die Lächerlichkeit seiner Haltung zu protestieren, als sich etwas unter seiner Hand bewegte.

Augenblicklich zur Ruhe gebracht, saß er auf dem Rand des Bettes bei ihrer Hüfte. Es kitzelte ein weiteres Mal.

Vor einiger Zeit, als Harry und Ron sich harmlosen Unsinn ausgedacht hatten, hatten sie Hermione dazu überredet, eine Maus in den Taschen ihres Umhanges zu tragen. Als sie sich hinsetzte, hatte die Maus die Grenzen ihres Gefängnisses erforscht und war schnüffelnd und schmatzend von einer Seite der Tasche zur anderen gelaufen. Das kitzelnde Gefühl, als diese kleinen Füße über ihre Haut liefen, kam am Nächsten an das aufsehen erregende Gefühl heran, dass das Baby mit seinen Bewegungen in ihrem Bauch auslöste.

„Da, fühlen Sie es?" Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, bewegte sie seine Hand, bis seine Finger am Rande des Pulloverbündchens die leichte Vertiefung ihres Nabels streiften. Es war einen Moment lang still, dann fühlte er es wieder. Ein merkwürdiges Flattern, wie ein kleiner Schmetterling unter seiner Hand. „Drücken Sie etwas mehr nach unten", ermutigte sie ihn und als er es tat, konnte er es noch einmal fühlen.

Zum ersten Mal während der ganzen Zeit ihrer Bekanntschaft sah Hermione Severus Snape sprachlos. Seine schwarzen Augen weiteren sich, als er das hauchzarte Klopfen der Bewegungen seines Kindes spürte und der Ausdruck der Verwunderung ließ seine Züge weniger erst erscheinen, glättete einige der Linien, die sich so tief in seine Stirn eingegraben zu haben schienen. Sie hatte dasselbe gefühlt, als sie das erste Mal die kleinen Bewegungen entdeckte und hatte sich damit gequält, dass sie ihr Geheimnis mit niemanden teilen konnte. Nun, als sie jemand anderen beobachtete, der die selben Emotionen durchlebte, lächelte sie wieder voller Entzücken über das Wunder, dass hier gerade stattfand.

Erst als er seine Hand bewegte um den schwer zu fassenden Bewegungen zu folgen wurde Hermione bewusst, wie intim ihre Position war. Sie lag flach auf dem Rücken mit seiner großen, warmen Hand auf ihrem Bauch und in dieser verletzlichen Position war seine körperliche Präsenz mehr als nur ein wenig Furcht einflößend. Snape war zwar schmal, aber keineswegs ein kleiner Mann, eine Tatsache die unbestreitbar zu sehen war, als er sich über sie beugte.

Seine Hand bewegte sich noch einmal und ihre Wahrnehmung seiner Gegenwart schien ins unendliche zu wachsen. Das trockene, sachliche Wissen, dass Snape einen Anteil an der Zeugung ihres Kindes hatte, war nichts im Vergleich zu der Erkenntnis ihres Körpers, dass er ein Mann war.

Ein elementarer Teil von ihr wurde unter seinen Berührungen ruhig, aber ihre Brustwarzen zogen sich plötzlich zusammen, als sich ein Bild des Aktes, bei dem Snape über sie beugte... sie berührte... in ihre Gedanken schob. Ihrem Gehirn gingen die Worte aus – sie wollte nicht an die Gewalt denken, die den Akt begleitet hatte, durch den sie geschwängert worden war, aber er war mit ihrem Körper intim gewesen. Sie trug sein Kind.

Die medizinischen Fachbücher hatten ihr mitgeteilt, dass ihre Hormone verrückt spielen würden, aber dies hier war lächerlich.

Mit der einen Hand auf ihrem fast ganz bekleideten Bauch reagierte ihr Körper mit einer heißen Erregung auf Severus Snape, die alles in den Schatten stellte, was Ron jemals hatte erreichen können, sogar mit ihrer willentlichen und aktiven Teilnahme. Hermione schloss ihre Augen und teilte ihren überstimulieren Hormonen mit, dass sie sich beherrschen sollten.

„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung", sagte Snape leise und entfernte seine Hand von ihrem Körper. Ihr tat es fast leid, ihn sich zurückziehen zu sehen. „Ein sehr interessanter Zauberspruch."

Hermione wurde tödlich verlegen bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape ihr bemitleidenswertes Verlangen bemerkt haben könnte. Die leichte Farbe auf seinen normalerweise fahlen Wangen ließ sie sicher sein, das er es bemerkt hatte, bis seine Augen auf ihre trafen und sie nur Erstaunen darin sah, keinen Ekel. Sie dachte darüber nach, wie lange es wohl her sein mochte, dass Snape jemanden so nahe an sich heran gelassen hatte.

In diesem Moment wünschte sich Hermione, dass sie besser im Umgang mit Menschen wäre. Sie war nie gut darin gewesen, Freunde zu gewinnen und sie zweifelte daran, dass Snape darin besser wäre. So weit sie wusste, stand er mit niemandem außer Dumbledore auf gutem Fuß. Er hatte unter den Lehrern keine Freunde und vertraute keinem von ihnen, jedenfalls nicht genug, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er am Leben und im Krankenflügel verborgen war. Obwohl er von jeglichem menschlichen Kontakt abgeschnitten war, ließ er ab und zu seine Abschirmung vor Madam Pomfrey fallen und behandelte Hermione zu allen Zeiten mit einer distanzierten Höflichkeit.

Wie auch immer, wenn sie Snape erlauben würde an der Erziehung des Kindes teilzuhaben, dann wäre es höchstwahrscheinlich das Beste mit ihm auf gutem Fuße zu stehen. Und das bedeutete, dass sie das Thema ansprechen musste.

„Wenn sie in alles was das Baby betrifft mit einbezogen werden möchten, dann habe ich keine Einwände."

Hermione bemerkte ein leichtes Nachlassen der Spannung in Snapes Haltung und gratulierte sich dazu, dass sie richtig geraten hatte. Sie schenkte ihm ein keines Lächeln und fügte hinzu: „Es könnte die Dinge für es erleichtern, wenn es älter wird und einen Zauberer kennt, der sich noch über etwas anderes als Quidditch unterhalten kann."

Ein leichtes Zucken im Mundwinkel ließ sie wissen, dass er den Witz - und die Warnung – zu würdigen wusste. Ron und Harry waren ihre besten Freunde und würden sicherlich Teil ihrer Zukunft sein.

„Dann werde ich es als meine Pflicht ansehen, unserem Kind das Vergnügen an anderen Dingen, als Besen und Quidditch Plätzen nahe zu bringen."

Hermione lächelte schief und begleitete ihn zurück ins Labor. Sie knöpfte ihren Umhang wieder zu und nahm ihre Aufgabe wieder auf. Es kam ihr nicht einmal Ansatzweise der Gedanke die Tatsache zu bemerken, dass er den Begriff _„unser"_ für das Baby benutzt hatte, das unter ihrem Herzen wuchs.

Als am Nachmittag die Glocke läutete ergriff Hermione ihre Tasche und verließ den Krankenflügel um ihre Hausaufgaben für den Unterricht des morgigen Tages fertig zu stellen. In ihrem Rucksack waren auch einige Entwürfe für einen Brief an ihre Eltern vergraben, aber sie zögerte, ganz uncharakteristischer Weise, das Thema in naher Zukunft anzusprechen. Obwohl das, worum es ging, früher oder später sichtbar werden würde, war es einfacher die Nachricht, von der sie sicher war, dass sie ihre Eltern niederschmettern würde, nicht zu Papier zu bringen. Sie könnten sogar darauf bestehen, dass sie Hogwarts verlassen sollte und das war etwas, was sie nicht riskieren wollte.

Zufrieden mit ihrer Entscheidung das Schreiben des Briefes wieder einmal aufzuschieben, machte sich Hermione auf den Weg in die Bücherei um sich auf ihre Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte noch eine Dinge für den Zauberkunst-Unterricht nachzulesen und die Arbeit würde ihre Gedanken von ihren Eltern fernhalten und davon, dass sie ihnen mitteilen musste, dass sie Großeltern werden würden. Wie auch immer, als sie einen Tisch in der Bücherei in Anspruch genommen und ihre Sachen darauf ausgebreitet hatte, empfand Hermione es als sehr schwierig sich auf ihre Aufgaben zu konzentrieren.

Es war keinesfalls der noch nicht geschriebene Brief, der sie ablenkte. Gedanken an Severus Snape drängten immer wieder auf sie ein, begleitet von einem gelegentlichen Zittern aus Erregung, das die Erinnerung an seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch begleitete. Das Schließen ihrer Augen brachte nur das Bild von Snapes langem Körper, der sich über sie beugte zurück und der Versuch dies auszuschließen, ließ das Echo seiner Stimme in ihren Gedanken ertönen.

Hermione wanderte in die Abteilung der ehemaligen Schüler von Hogwarts und rechtfertigte es damit, dass ihr Kind eines Tages Fragen stellen würde. Sie wusste, dass Snape ein Schulkamerad von Harry Vater James gewesen war und begann die Jahrbücher dieser Jahre durchzulesen. Die Informationen über ihn waren rar und zeigten meist einen aufrecht und stolz stehenden Jungen mit einer Nase, die noch nicht voll ausgewachsen war und einer Strähne schwarzen Haare, die immer wieder in sein Gesicht wehte.

Aus seinem letzen Schuljahr gab es nur wenige Fotos. Er war als Mitglied des Duellclubs aufgeführt und des Slytherin Quidditch-Teams, das in jenem Jahr den Pokal an Gryffindor verloren hatte. Er hatte einen Studienpreis für ein Zaubertränke-Projekt erhalten und es wurde erwähnt, dass er nach dem Abschluss die Alchemisten Schule in Oxford besuchen würde. Als sie sich das Foto eines schlaksigen achtzehnjährigen Snapes anschaute (der sich weigerte wie die anderen im Bild zu winken) musste sie zugeben, dass die vergangenen Jahre nicht leicht für ihn gewesen waren.

Das internationale Verzeichnis der Tränkemeister listete ihn als Mitglied mit gutem Ruf auf und beinhaltete eine lange Liste von Patenten, aber anders als die anderen Mitglieder gehörte er keinen Unterkommitees an und war nicht an aktuellen Forschungsprojekten beteiligt. Das kleine Foto zeigte dasselbe lange, ernste, von schwarzem Haar umrahmte Gesicht, dass sie fast jeden Tag sah und es sollte eigentlich nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass sich ihr Inneres wohlig zusammenzog.

Einem Impuls nachgebend rekonstruierte sie die vollen 45 Sekunden in denen Snape sie berührt hatte, wobei sie das Vergnügen, dass sie dabei empfunden hatte unterdrückte, so dass sie sie emotionslos betrachten konnte. Der Mann war doppelt so alt wie sie und wären die Dinge anders verlaufen, hätte sie nicht einmal gewusst, ob er nach Kanada oder wohin auch immer, in Urlaub gefahren war. _‚Sei vernünftig'_, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Sie war kaum etwas anderes als vernünftig. Und ihr Glaube daran, dass das Gehirn den Körper kontrollieren konnte, veranlasste sie dazu zu denken, dass sie diese verrückten Hormonschübe kontrollieren und unterdrücken konnte. Sie konnte neugierig auf den Mann sein, aber nicht SO neugierig.

Hermione stellte das Buch ins Regal zurück und beschloss, dass sie ihrer Neugier lange genug nachgegeben hatte. Sie musste noch lernen und wenn sie sich weiter mit Severus Snape beschäftigte, stand sie auf verlorenem Boden, egal wie man es betrachtete.

Wenn ihr momentaner, zerbrechlicher Waffenstillstand und das Fehlen von Feindseligkeiten bestand haben sollte, könnten sie vielleicht Freunde werden, aber alles andere waren Hirngespinste, denen man am besten nicht mehr nachging. Sie redete ihrem außer Kontrolle geratenen Körper ernsthaft ins Gewissen und war entschlossen, den Anflug von Sinnlichkeit zu ignorieren, den der Mann in ihr hervorgerufen hatte.

Trotz ihres Ausfluges in Snapes Vergangenheit schaffte Hermione es noch ihre Arbeit vor dem Abendessen fertig zu stellen und sie beschloss sich den Nachzüglern anzuschließen, die zum Gryffindorturm hinaufgingen. Colin Creevy rief nach ihr, als sie die Stufen hinaufging. Sie machte eine Pause, um auf ihn zu warten. Für einen Moment erschien es ihr, als ob Draco Malfoy am Fuße des unteren Treppenabsatzes stand, aber als sie noch einmal hinschaute, war niemand mehr da.

Im Inneren des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes lungerten einige Schüler herum. Einige arbeiteten teilnahmslos an ihren Hausaufgaben, die Mehrheit war jedoch einfach nur froh, dass der Tag vorbei war und wartete auf das Abendessen. An einem der kleinen Tische redeten Ron, Harry und Ginny mit Pavarti Patil. Hermione schlenderte hinüber und hatte das Gefühl, dass sich die Geschichte hier wiederholen würde.

„Ich kann euch beiden einfach nicht glauben", sagte Pavarti, offensichtlich erzürnt. „Der Test ist morgen, um Circes Willen. Wollt ihr euch einfach alles ausdenken?"

„Hat bis jetzt immer geklappt", murmelte Ron.

„Warum um Himmels willen nimmst du eigentlich immer noch an Wahrsagen teil, Ron?" fragte Hermione leichthin. „Ich bin wirklich überrascht, dass ihr euch noch nicht bis zum Hühnerschlachten vorgearbeitet habt, damit ihr ihre Innereien deuten könnt."

„Einige Leute haben einfach kein Talent", schnaubte Pavarti in einer Recht guten Imitation von Professor Trelawny. „Komm schon, gib mir deine Hand." Sie zog eine Grimasse, als Rons leicht schmutzige, vom Besen mit Schwielen überzogene Hand in ihrer landete, aber sie inspizierte sie gründlich.

„Oh, das ist wirklich interessant. Sieh mal hier: deine Liebesline ist sehr ausgeprägt und trifft hier auf deine Lebensline. Du wirst viele Freundinnen haben, aber du wirst deine Seelengefährtin erst nach langer Zeit treffen."

„Wirklich? Wie lange?"

„Schwer zu sagen. Es ist ein wenig verschwommen, was bedeuten kann, dass du sie schon einige Zeit kennst, bevor du dich in sie verliebst. Aber es ist auf jeden Fall jemand, den du jetzt noch nicht kennst."

„Blöde Kuh", murmelte Ginny über ihre Schulter zu Hermione. Die beiden waren enge Freundinnen geworden, als Hermione noch mit Ron ging, und Ginny war ebenso enttäuscht wie alle anderen gewesen als klar wurde, dass Hermione nicht ihre Schwägerin werden würde.

„Also wann?", verlangte Ron zu wissen. „Wie viel Zeit habe ich noch?"

„Ich würde sagen, na ja, ungefähr bis du vierzig bist."

„Vierzig! Das ist genial!"

„Was?" fragte Ginny, als Harry sich vor Lachen bog. „Was ist daran so genial?"

„Nun", sagte Ron vernünftig. „Das bedeutet dass ich wenigstens vierzig Jahre alt werde und mir bis dahin keine Gedanken darüber machen muss, ob sich etwas Ernsthaftes mit jemandem entwickelt." Er schaute Hermione an und dann absichtlich weg, als Hermione ihr Gesicht rot werden fühlte.

„Au – aua! Hey, das tat weh!" brüllte Ron, als seine Schwester und sein bester Freund nach dem ihnen am nächsten liegenden Schienbein traten. „Wofür war das denn?"

„Dafür dass du ein unwissender Schwachkopf bist!" informierte Harry ihn.

„Genau", bestätigte Ginny. „Nun gut, lies Harrys Hand."

„Bestimmt nicht", weigerte sich Pavarti. „Sie nur anzusehen, verursacht mir Kopfschmerzen. Das letzte Mal, als ich versucht hatte, seine Hand zu lesen hatte ich stundenlang Migräne."

„Dann lies doch Hermiones", sagte Ron unerwarteter Weise. „Sie hat doch eine glänzende Zukunft vor sich, nicht wahr?"

Trotz ihrer Proteste wurde Hermione nach vorne geschubst und in den Stuhl gesetzt, den Ginny für sie geräumt hatte. Pavartis hellbraune Hände nahmen die ihren und sie schaute sich die Vertiefungen und Linien in den Handflächen an.

„Nun?" drängelte Hermione.

„Du wirst das nicht glauben", begann Pavarti.

„Ich werde es höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso nicht glauben", sagte Hermione.

„Ich würde sagen, dein Leben hat oder wird sehr bald eine sehr große Wendung nehmen, eine die du nicht erwartest."

„Lass mich raten, ein großer, gut aussehender wird mich von meinen Füßen fegen und in seinen Armen forttragen."

„Du hast es erraten", sagte Pavarti schlicht und ließ die Hand fallen.

Hermione lachte. Snape WAR groß und dunkel. Er hatte sie von ihrem Stuhl gehoben, als er unter ihr gewackelt hatte und in seine Arme genommen, aber das war auch nur die Hälfte der Wahrsagung und fünfzig Prozent konnten nur erwartet werden, wenn Wahrsagen betroffen war - oder nur wildes Rätselraten.

Als er durch die Illusionswand trat, die vom Laboratorium in die Isolierstation führte, erhaschte Severus Snape einen Blick auf Hermiones wirre Mähne in Höhe seines Knies und erblieb abrupt stehen.

„Miss Granger?" fragte er und sie schaute plötzlich auf. Sie kniete auf dem Fußboden neben dem Schreibtisch und ihr Kopf war praktisch verkehrt herum zu sehen. Bücher und Hausaufgaben waren auf dem Schreibtisch verteilt und einige Blätter Pergament hingen in zufälliger Folge von den Regalen des Vorratsschrankes.

„Hab' meine Feder fallen lassen", erklärte sie, nachdem sie den Gegenstand vom Fußboden aufgehoben und wieder auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte.

Sie erhob sich von ihren Knien und zog den Stuhl wieder unter ihren Arbeitsplatz.

„Ich verstehe. Heute ist Donnerstag, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das stimmt."

„Ah, dann gibt es keinen Grund für mich an meinem Verstand zu zweifeln. Warum, bitte schön, sind Sie hier?" Die Worte klangen schärfer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, aber ihr plötzliches Auftauchen hatte ihn durcheinander gebracht. Er hatte in der letzten Nacht von ihr geträumt, in diesem Raum, und sie jetzt hier zu sehen, war mehr als nur ein wenig beunruhigend.

Severus hatte den ganzen Mittwochnachmittag damit verbracht, mit Hermione zusammen im gleichen Labor zu arbeiten und war öfter kurz davor gewesen, sie um etwas zu bitten, als er zählen konnte. Am Ende hatte er ihr nur einen guten Nachmittag gewünscht und ihr nachgesehen, als sie ging, ohne die Bitte zu äußern, die begonnen hatte seine Gedanken zu beherrschen – nämlich den Empfindlichkeits-Zauber noch einmal zu sprechen.

Für einen Mann, der sich selbst davon überzeugt hatte, dass er Kinder verabscheute, speziell, wenn es darum ging, sie in einem Fach zu unterrichten, das sie so wenig interessierte, war Severus zögernd von den Bewegungen seines Kindes verzaubert worden. Seine Neugier war schnell zu einer Faszination angewachsen und als er in der letzten Nacht ins Bett gegangen war, war er entschlossen gewesen, sie darum zu bitten, auch wenn es ihn den letzten Rest seiner Würde kosten sollte.

Und als er eingeschlafen war, träumte er, sie hätte zugestimmt. Auf derselben Liege wie zuvor, die sich im Moment etwa zwei Meter (_B/N 14)_ hinter ihm befand, hatte Hermione sich nieder gelegt und ihren Pullover angehoben. Aber anstatt seine Hand auf ihren schwangeren Bauch zu legen, hatte er hoch gelangt und sie in die Matratze gedrückt, wobei er ihr angsterfülltes Wimmern ignorierte, als er sie ungestüm küsste. Das Geräusch von Lucius Malfoys Gelächter hatte ihn mit wild pochendem Herzen in seinem einsamen, stillen Schlafzimmer aufwachen lassen und wieder einzuschlafen war unmöglich gewesen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor, ich wollte mich Ihnen nicht aufdrängen." Hermione schob ihre Unterlagen zusammen, aber ihre nachdenkliche, gequälte Art bedrückte ihn und er bedauerte den scharfen Ton, den er angeschlagen hatte.

„Sie drängen sich mir nicht auf. Trotzdem bin ich neugierig, warum Sie hier sind, wenn Sie nicht benötigt werden."

„Es ist nichts wichtiges", sagte sie mit dem müden Zucken einer Schulter. „Ich verstecke mich nur."

„Verstecken? Vor was, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Es heißt vor wem. Draco Malfoy."

„Malfoy? Erklären Sie mir das", sagte er scharf und benutzte den gleichen Tonfall, der sofortigen Gehorsam von seinen Schülern verlangte. Sie war bereits darauf abgerichtet.

„An jedem Tag dieser Woche wartete Draco nach Unterrichtsende am Fuße des Gryffindorturmes."

„Wartete", wiederholte Severus, als ob er es bestätigt haben wollte.

„Alles was er macht ist mich zu beobachten, wenn ich an ihm vorbeigehe, aber ich konnte es heute einfach nicht ertragen, sein Gesicht zu sehen. Also dachte ich, ich könnte stattdessen hierher kommen."

Rastlos ging er langsam im Raum auf und ab, und ging hinter ihrem Stuhl vorbei.

„Sagt er irgendetwas zu Ihnen?"

„Nein. Er hat seit dem letzten Mal, als er versucht hat mich anzugrabschen, nicht mehr viel gesagt."

„Wann war das?" fragte Severus fordernd.

„Es ist schon über einen Monat her. Ich habe ihn mit einem Geschlechtsumwandlungszauber gedroht."

„Und warum haben Sie ihn nicht gemeldet?"

„Ich hatte an diesem Tag andere Dinge im Kopf."

Snape war einen Moment lang still. „Sie sagten, er hatte nach Ihnen gegriffen? Wie?"

„Er ergriff meine Handgelenke und zog mich an der Wand empor."

„Was hat er da gesagt?"

Als Hermione nicht sofort antwortete, drehte sich Severus um, um sie anzusehen. Ihre Augen waren auf den Fußboden gerichtet und die Röte auf ihren Wangen ließ ihn wünschen, er hätte sie nicht so gedrängt, aber jetzt war es zu spät.

„Er sagte – er sagte, wenn ich gut genug für Sie wäre, wäre ich auch gut genug für ihn. Dass ich Ihre Hure wäre, und dann versuchte er mich zu küssen. Nun, er hat mich geküsst."

Entsetzt hätte Severus seine nächste Frage nicht stoppen können, so, als ob er unter einem Imperius stehen würde, obwohl er die Antwort zu hören fürchtete. „Und dann?"

„Dann habe ich ihn gebissen", sagte sie mit einiger Befriedigung.

Snape schnaubte amüsiert, obwohl ihm eigentlich nicht danach zumute war.

„Er weiß, was passiert ist, nicht wahr?", fragte sie, dieses Mal mit wenig Zuversicht.

„Sein Vater hat ihm offensichtlich einen Teil der Geschichte erzählt."

Er ging wieder auf und ab und wollte sich nicht unterhalten. Er wollte Draco Malfoy finden und ihm wehtun. Sehr wehtun. Trotzdem ließ er seine rastlosen Füße sich an Hermiones Seite tragen, wo er sich neben ihrem Stuhl auf ein Knie nieder ließ, so dass sein Gesicht mit dem ihren auf einer Höhe war.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Hermione. Seien Sie nicht allein mit dem jungen Malfoy. Erlauben sie ihm nicht, Ihnen nahe zu treten, egal aus welchem Grund."

„Ich bin immer noch Schulsprecherin", erinnerte Hermione ihn. „Wenn ich nicht mit einem widerlichen Slytherin fertig werden kann, sollte ich meinen Anstecker zurückgeben." Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, mit wem sie sprach. „Das meine ich nicht persönlich, Professor."

„Das habe ich auch nicht so aufgefasst", sagte er trocken. „Wie auch immer. Sie sind ihn Ihrem Umstand verwundbar. Sogar ein Kitzelzauber kann unkontrollierbare Muskelzuckungen auslösen und zu einer Fehlgeburt führen."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich und sie nickte bestätigend, aber Severus legte seine Hand auf die ihre. „Wenn Sie mich jemals brauchen und mich hier nicht finden können, bin ich höchst wahrscheinlich in der Gallerie die Treppe hoch."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, als er ihr erklärte, dass sich eine Bildergalerie über dem Krankenflügel befand. Sie war unbenutzt und staubig, aber sie war groß genug, um ihn umhergehen zu lassen, wenn seine Räume ihn zu sehr beengten. „Die Portraits beginnen mit Hogwarts ersten Schulräten und gehen dann so weiter. Nichts als Zauberer mit weißen Bärten und Hexen, die sogar noch beeindruckender als Poppy sind. Die würde ohne Zweifel die Stirn darüber runzeln, dass ich den Krankenflügel ohne ihre Erlaubnis verlasse."

Hermione fühlte sich ein klein wenig genötigt die Schulkrankenschwester zu verteidigen, aber immerhin hatte sie Harry schon viele Male zwischen den Laken behalten, egal wie besorgt seine Freunde waren. „Sie kann manchmal ein wenig übereifrig sein", gab sie zu.

„Sollte Sie jemals beschießen Hogwarts zu verlassen, werde ich sicherstellen, dass sie glänzende Papiere erhält und eine Anstellung als Oberkrankenschwester in Azkaban. Da ich aber im Moment ihrer Gnade unterlegen bin, habe ich keine andere Wahl, als mich zu fügen."

„Aber sie haben es geschafft, ihr zu entkommen", kommentierte Hermione und dachte an den Verhüllungszauber, den er benutzte, um durch den Krankenflügel zu gehen.

„Nun, ich bin ein Zauberer, Miss Granger. Ich habe mehr in meinem Ärmel, als nur einen Arm." Mit formvollendeter Eleganz zog er einen oder mehr Zentimeter schwarzen Ebenholzes aus seinem Ärmel. Wie viele Zauberer trug auch er seinen Zauberstab im Ärmel, wo er immer in Reichweite war und nicht unerwartet pieksen konnte, wie in den Taschen, die in die Schulumhänge eingenäht waren. Er benutzte ihn selten und hatte schon am ersten Schultag seine Einstellung zu nutzlosem Zauberstabgefurchtel klar gemacht.

Das dunkle Stück Holz faszinierte sie merkwürdiger Weise und sie spürte einen plötzlichen Impuls, hinüber zu greifen und ihn in die Hand zu nehmen. Sie kontrollierte sich selbst, da ein solches Verhalten sehr unhöflich und ein Verstoß gegen die grundlegende Zaubererettikette war. Die meisten Zauberer würden eher ihre Zahnbürste teilen als jemand anderen ihren Zauberstab benutzen zu lassen.

Der Impuls ging vorüber, als Snape den Zauberstab wieder unter die schwarze Manschette seines Anzuges schob, aber Hermione erhaschte noch einen Blick auf das dunkle Mal an der Innenseite seines Handgelenkes und das löste eine andere Welle von Impulsen aus, die sie zusammengenommen als brillante Idee betrachtete.

„Professor Dumbledore ist sehr im Nachteil, wenn Sie Voldemort nicht im Auge behalten können, nicht wahr?"

„Ich würde meine früheren Aktivitäten nicht als besonders wichtig bewerten, aber in diesem Stadium ist der Verlust von Informationen schwerwiegend."

Hermione nickte und schob eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter das Ohr. „Ich weiß, das bringt vielleicht nicht viel, aber es gibt einige Zeitungen, die jede Menge Unsinn veröffentlichen."

„Ja, und eine davon heißt Tagesprophet", knurrte er.

„Nein, nicht der, obwohl er genauso schlimm ist. Ich rede über Muggelzeitungen: den Sentinel und andere. Die sind immer voll von solchem Quatsch wie, dass die Frau des Premierministers eine Außerirdische ist." Sie wurde sich Snapes verhaltener Ungeduld bewusst und beeilte sich Fortzufahren. „Der Punkt ist, dass ich im letzten Sommer die Praxis meiner Eltern aufgeräumt hatte und einen Bericht über ein Haus sah, dass von Teufelsanbetern in die Luft gejagt worden sein sollte. Und über den Trümmern, das schwöre ich, habe ich das Dunkle Mal gesehen."

„Im letzten Sommer, sagen Sie? Erinnern Sie sich an das Datum oder wo es gewesen ist?"

„Irgendwann Anfang August vielleicht und ich denke, es war in Basingstoke."

Snape durchforschte seine Erinnerungen. „Ich werde den Schulleiter fragen, ob er von einem Angriff dort weiß." Er runzelte die Stirn und sah Hermione nachdenklich an. „Und Sie denken, diese Schmutzlappen enthalten Informationen, die wir noch nicht haben?"

„Jedes kleine bisschen hilft, " antwortete sie.

„Ich werde heute Abend mit ihm sprechen", sagte Snape ihr. „Machen Sie in der Zwischenzeit von den beiden Clowns, die sie Freunde nennen Gebrauch. Erzählen Sie Ihnen was immer sie wollen, aber gehen Sie kein Risiko ein. Draco Malfoy mag noch nicht auf das Niveau seines Vaters herabgesunken sein, aber er befindet sich auf einem glitschigen Abhang und ich gebe ihm nicht die Spur einer Chance einen anderen Weg zu gehen, als den, den Lucius Malfoy bereits für ihn geplant hat."

Kurz nach Mitternacht fand Severus sich in den langen Korridoren von Hogwarts wieder, als er durch sie zum Büro des Schulleiters schlich. Dort angekommen bediente er sich aus der Karraffe mit Single Malt Whisky, die Dumbledore in der untersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches verschlossen hielt. Nach kurzem Nachdenken goss er dem Schulleiter ein Glas seines eigenen Whiskys ein.

„Miss Granger hatte heute Nachmittag eine interessante Idee", begann Severus ohne lange Vorrede und erklärte Dumbledore sofort ihren Gedanken. „Es mag Zeitverschwendung sein all diese Muggel-Zeitungen nach Hinweisen auf Todesser-Aktivitäten durchzusehen, aber ich habe in diesen Tagen einen Überschuss an Zeit."

„Nun gut", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Ich werde für Hogwarts Abonnements bei diesen schrecklichen Magazinen abschließen lassen. Es mag sein, dass du Miss Granger wegen der Erklärung einiger Muggel-Begriffe ansprechen musst, aber ich vertraue auf ihre Diskretion."

„Sie ist sehr diskret", gab Severus zu. „Vielleicht viel zu sehr. Draco Malfoy hat sie belästigt."

Albus Dumbledore lehnte sich nach vorne und Besorgnis zeigte sich auf seinem von Falten durchzogenen Gesicht. „Hat er?"

„Nichts für alle offensichtliches, aber er war schon unverhohlen bei seinen Aufmerksamkeiten ihr gegenüber. Wenn er herausfindet, dass Miss Granger schwanger ist, wird Lucius es sofort wissen."

„Es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann, um den Jungen der Schule zu verweisen", grübelte der Schulleiter. „Nicht, bis er eine Tat begeht, die so schlimm ist, das sogar der Elternbeirat dem Druck widerstehen würde, den Lucius Malfoy ausüben würde, um ihn wieder an die Schule zu bringen."

„Wenn Lucius wüsste, dass sie mein Kind trägt, lässt sich nicht sagen, was er ihr antun würde, um mich zu treffen. Ich werde tun, was immer ich kann um zu verhindern, dass er Hermione in seine Fänge bekommt; das eine Mal war mehr als genug."

„Severus", begann Dumbledore ernsthaft, „trotz aller persönlichen Feindschaft, die zwischen dir und Lucius Malfoy existiert, hat das Baby, das Hermione trägt wahrscheinlich eine größere Bedeutung, als nur die einer Möglichkeit dich zu erpressen. Das Kind wurde an Samhaim gezeugt und das mit Gewalt. Das ist ein Umstand, bei dem es mich schüttelt, wenn ich darüber nachdenke."

„Die Malfoys glauben nicht an die alten Wege", wandte Severus ein. „Sie haben keinen Respekt für die alten Rituale, nicht einmal für die dunklen."

„Aber Voldemort hat ihn sicherlich", konterte Dumbledore. „Denk dran was Lilly Potter mit der zauberstablosen Magie der Mutterliebe für ihr Kind tat."

„Primitive Magie", sagte Severus mit einem Schnauben. „Und es kostete sie ihr eigenes Leben."

„Verwechsele nicht grundlegend oder primitiv mit unwirksam, mein Junge. Ein Knüppel ist zwar primitiv, aber ich möchte jedenfalls nicht derjenige sein, der mit ihm geschlagen wird."

Er beobachtete den jüngeren Zauberer, der gegen den Fensterrahmen gelehnt stand und finster drein blickte. Vor einem Monat hatte der Mann noch kaum mehr als einen Satz am Stück gesprochen und sich geweigert, an den einfachsten Maßnahmen, sein Leben zu retten, teilzuhaben. Nun stand er da, ärgerlich und scharfsinnig und wieder der Verbündete, den Dumbledore schon so lange geschätzt hat.

‚_Bravo, Miss Granger'_, dachte er, _‚bravo!'_

_Anmerkungen des Babelfisches:_

_B/N 14: 1 Fuß entspricht ca. 30 cm, sechs Fuß hier also 1,80 m 2,00 m_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Krümelkeks, Lilly und Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

(Ich kann leider nicht alle persönlich beantworten, dazu fehlt mir die Zeit und ihr wollt ja Weiterlesen, gell?)

**Am Wendepunkt des Schicksals – Kapitel 9**

Harry Potter machte es sich auf dem alten Sofa im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum bequem, tupfte einen Lappen in seinen Topf Besenpolitur und begann einen schlimmen Kratzer damit zu füllen, den der Besen während des Spieles Ravenclaw gegen Gryffindor am gestrigen Tage erhalten hatte. Als Kapitän der Mannschaft musste er viel mehr Zeit in der Nähe seiner anderen Spieler verbringen, um das Spielgeschehen im Auge zu behalten sowie gleichzeitig noch nach dem Schnatz suchen und das brachte ihn in die Schussline verirrter Klatscher. Sein Feuerblitz bekam davon Kriegsnarben, aber er flog immer noch traumhaft und widmete sich wie besessen seiner Pflege.

An einem der anderen Tische in der Nähe des Kamins, gab Ron Weasley sein bestes ein Grinsen zu verbergen, während er darauf wartete, dass Dean Thomas seinen Zug machen würde. Sogar quer durch den ganzen Raum hindurch konnte Harry erkennen, dass Dean in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten war, obwohl der Stapel weißer Spielfiguren an Rons Ellenbogen ebenfalls ein nicht zu übersehender Hinweis war.

Dean kaute noch einige lange, quälende Momente an seinem Daumennagel, bevor er schließlich seinen Läufer bewegte. Er ließ seinen Finger noch einen Moment auf ihm liegen, während er seinen Zug überprüfte, dann aber ließ er ihn schließlich los, während seine Hand in der Luft über ihm das Kreuz schlug, als ob er ihm seinem Schicksal übereignete.

Rons Zug kam schnell und mitleidslos, der Läufer wurde von einem roten Springer geschlagen. Der besiegte Läufer rollte vom Schachbrett und gesellte sich zu seinen Freunden, wobei er schlimme Drohungen darüber ausstieß den Springer zu exkommunizieren.

„Schachmatt", gab Ron bekannt. „Gutes Spiel, trotz allem."

„Klar", sagte Dean mit einem Schulterzucken. „ Ich denke ich werde das kleine bisschen Würde, das mit noch verblieben ist, zusammenraffen und ins Bett gehen."

„Ja, es wird langsam spät. Bis später."

Harry sah zu, wie Ron die Spielfiguren wegpackte, und sagte Dean geistesabwesend ‚Gute Nacht' als der Junge die Treppe hinaufging.

Der Kratzer auf seinem Besen war schon fast geschlossen, aber er wollte noch einen Zauber ausprobieren, der die Politur härten sollte.

„Ron", fragte er leise.

„Ja, Harry?"

„Wann wirst du endlich aufhören dich Hermione gegenüber wie ein Arsch aufzuführen?"

Rons Ohren wurden ein wenig rot und er begann an der abgenutzten Sessellehne herumzuzupfen. „Weiß nicht, was du meinst..."

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Jedes Mal, wenn Du im gleichen Raum wie sie bist, tust du so, als würdest du sie kaum kennen. Ich dachte, ihr wolltet Freunde bleiben."

„Komm schon, Harry, sie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht."

„Du warst derjenige, der mir gesagt hat, dass es gegenseitig war."

„Nun, wenn du es gegenseitig nennst, dass sie mitten in einem Streit eine Zaubertrankflasche nach mir wirft", protestierte Ron.

„Ihr zwei habt euch fast an jedem Tag gestritten, an dem ihr zusammen wart", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Und?"

„Und vielleicht wart ihr einfach nicht für eine Beziehung miteinander geschaffen", erklärte Harry ihm. „Vielleicht ist Hermione nicht das richtige Mädchen für dich. Sie interessiert sich überhaupt nicht für Quidditch und keiner von uns beiden versteht manchmal auch nur die Hälfte von dem, was sie sagt."

Ron seufzte schwer. Es war nicht so, als wären dies neue Gedankengänge für ihn. Harry hatte ihm das schon mehr als ein Dutzend Mal während der vier Monate seitdem die beiden sich getrennt hatten gesagt. Aber dieses Mal hörte Ron wirklich zu.

„Vielleicht. Es ist einfach schwer, Harry."

„Ich weiß, dass es das ist, Kumpel", sagte Harry voller Mitgefühl. „Aber es ist auch schwer für Hermione. Und momentan gibt es einige Dinge, die ihr das Leben richtig schwer machen." Harry hatte nicht vor, Hermiones Geheimnisse zu enthüllen, aber es reichte ihm wirklich zuzusehen, wenn seine beiden besten Freunde ständig traurig waren.

„Nun, sie ist Schulsprecherin und hat die besten Noten, was soll ihr das Leben elend machen...?" Ron brach ab, als sich das Portraitloch öffnete und eine Hand voll Studenten kurz vor der Sperrstunde hinein ließ. Eine von ihnen war seine Schwester, die sich direkt neben Harry auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

„Also ehrlich Ginny. Mehr als das halbe Sofa ist noch frei, du musst dich nicht direkt neben Harry setzen."

Ginny streckte ihrem Bruder die Zunge hinaus und schob sich noch näher an ihren Freund heran. „Du bist ja nur eifersüchtig."

„Nein, ich bin angewidert. Wenigstens küsst du ihn nicht andauernd... URG!" protestierte er, als Ginny genau das tat. „Harry, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, meine Schwester nicht vor meinen Augen abzuknutschen?"

„Dann dreh dich doch um!" wies Harry ihn an und zog eine kichernde Ginny auf seinen Schoß um den Kuss fortzusetzen.

Als Harry sie losließ zog sie den Topf Besenpolitur unter ihrem Bein heraus. „Ich sehe du hast deinen Besenstiel poliert, während ich fort war!" kommentierte sie empört.

Harry grinste sie nur als, als Ron würgende Geräusche von sich gab.

„So, was hattet ihr beide vor?", fragte sie, während sie Harrys Arm um ihre Taille zog.

„Ich habe deinem idiotischen Bruder gesagt, er soll Hermione endlich aufgeben. Sie hat es momentan schwer genug."

„Ja, ich weiß. Malfoy hat sich wie ein Schwachkopf verhalten."

„Was hat Malfoy mit Hermione zu schaffen?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Habt ihr euch nicht gerade darüber unterhalten?" fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Nein", sagte Harry. „Was meinst du damit.

„Nun, falls es euch beiden noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Draco Malfoy hängt schon seit einigen Tagen in diesem Teil des Schlosses rum. Mir ist es erst vor ungefähr einer Woche aufgefallen. Hermione und ich gingen zurück nach Gryffindor und plötzlich blieb sie stehen, drehte sich um und ich sah Draco auf der anderen Seite des Flures gegenüber der Treppe stehen. Hermione erzählte irgendeinen Mist, dass sie etwas vergessen hätte, aber er war jeden Tag da. Richtig unheimlich, wenn ihr mich fragt."

„Den mach ich kalt", schwor Ron und rieb seine Faust in der anderen Hand.

„Nun mal langsam", sagte Harry. „Wenn er ihr nichts getan hat, wirst du dich nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen."

„Ist mir egal, was er getan oder nicht getan hat", gab Ron zurück. „Wenn er nur einen Finger an sie legt, klatsche ich ihm eine!"

„Ron hör auf!", schnappte Ginny zurück. „Du bist nicht ihr Freund, also hör auf dich wie ein Steinzeitmensch zu benehmen."

„Ginny hat Recht, Ron. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, was Malfoy vorhat."

„Es ist wohl klar, dass er nichts gutes im Sinn hat", murmelte Ron.

„Vielleicht. Malfoy ist ein hinterhältiger Typ, aber manchmal wundere ich mich doch über ihn. Ich habe ihn manchmal beobachtet, wenn er es nicht gemerkt hat."

„Hast du wirklich?" murmelte Ginny ungläubig und ließ ihn damit tief erröten.

„Doch nicht so!" protestierte er und lachte. Was ich meine ist, dass er mir manchmal wirklich Leid tut. Er hat keine richtigen Freunde, nicht wirklich. Er hat nur diese zwei großen wandelnden Fleischbrocken die immer bei ihm sind und er hat so ziemlich jedes Mädchen gehabt, die ihn in die Nähe ließ, aber das ist es auch schon."

„Sein Vater ist auch kaum zu übertreffen", fügte Ginny hinzu. „Nach dem letzten Spiel gegen Slytherin hatte ich meinen Schal auf der Tribüne vergessen und als ich hinging um ihn zu holen, wurde Malfoy gerade dafür zusammengefaltet, dass er das Spiel verloren hatte."

„Ja, nun, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Harry uns auch gefaltet hätte, wenn wir stattdessen verloren hätten", gab Ron zu bedenken.

„Er würde euch vielleicht angebrüllt haben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er euch mit der Faust zusammengeschlagen hätte."

„Malfoy hat das seinem eigenen Kind angetan?" fragte Ron.

„Mit seiner Faust", bestätigte Ginny.

„Wie nett", sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Mein Onkel Vernon ist eine schreckliche Person, aber wenigstens hat er mich nie geschlagen."

„Oh, komm schon Harry. Erst erzählst du mir Snape ist nicht so schlimm, wie du immer gedacht hast und nun willst du mich Mitleid für Malfoy fühlen lassen? Was kommt als nächstes - Du-weißt-schon-wer muss geknuddelt werden?"

„Halt die Klappe, Ron", befahl seine Schwester. „Ich denke Draco könnte in Hermione verknallt sein."

„Du machst doch Witze!" rief Ron. „Bitte sag mir, dass du Witze machst!"

„Eigentlich nicht", erklärte Ginny nun. „Am ersten Tag, auf dem Bahnsteig von Kings Cross ging er geradewegs auf sie zu und sprach mit ihr. Er hat sie sonst immer ignoriert, es sei denn ihr wart da und er konnte euch damit auf die Nerven gehen."

„Und wenn er sie wirklich mag, würde er es niemals zugeben, er würde sich nur widerlich aufführen und das ist genau das, was er momentan macht." Harry schob seine Brille entschlossen hoch. „Was immer seine Gründe sein mögen, ich denke, wir müssen auf Hermione aufpassen und sie wissen lassen, dass wir noch immer ihre Freunde sind. Stimmt ihr mir zu?" Er schaute Ron streng an.

Ron sackte in seinem Sessel zusammen. „Nun gut, Harry. Ich werde es versuchen. Ich liebe sie immer noch, weißt du."

„Ich weiß, Kumpel. Ich auch. Aber ich war nie in sie verliebt und du auch nicht. Das ist dir bloß noch nicht klar geworden."

Ron schaute Harry sauer an, widersprach ihm aber nicht.

Hermione wurde mit einem Haufen medizinischer Schokolade in Herzform konfrontiert, als sie einen weiteren von Madam Pomfreys Karteischränken durchsuchte. Valentinstag war jetzt zwei Wochen her und in einem Anfall von Begeisterung für den Feiertag hatte die Krankenschwester ihren Vorrat in romantische Motive verwandelt. Unglücklicherweise vertrug die Schokolade mehrfache Verwandlungen nicht sehr gut und in der Krankenstation gerieten einem die übrig gebliebenen Herzen ständig in den Weg, jedes Mal, wenn man irgendetwas suchte.

„Haben Sie etwas verloren, Miss Granger?"

Hermione sprang hoch, schaffte es gerade noch zu verhindern, dass sie vorn über fiel und schrie kurz auf. „Das macht Ihnen Spaß, nicht wahr?"

„Vielleicht", gab Snape zu und sah bemerkenswerter Weise wie Krummbein aus, wenn er sich nichts anmerken lassen wollte. „Was suchen sie?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Madam Pomfrey Kataloge für Bekleidung haben würde." Sie gab es auf und schloss den Schrank.

„Warum?", knurrte er.

Hermione wünschte sich, dass er das nicht getan hätte. Es konnte vielleicht an den Hormonen liegen, aber sie spürte, wie sich ihre innere Verbundenheit zu Severus Snape beim Klang seiner Stimme vertiefte, sodass ihre Nerven auf eine Art zu vibrieren schienen, die ihr nicht im Geringsten unangenehm war.

„Nun, ich brauche neue Kleidung und ich kann ja wohl nicht mal eben in die Winkelgasse flitzen um dort einzukaufen, nicht wahr? Und das letzte, was ich tun möchte, ist nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und dort Kleidung in Übergrößen zu kaufen. Der einzige Katalog, den ich bisher gefunden habe war nur ein paar Seiten stark und hatte nichts, das ich gebrauchen könnte."

„Sie brauchen einen Katalog für Übergrößen?" fragte er.

„Ja, sehen Sie. In der weit unterlegenen Muggelwelt haben Unternehmen, die Kleidung, Kochgeschirr und alle möglichen anderen Sachen verkaufen, Kataloge. Man schickt ihnen eine Liste mit dem, was man haben will und dem Geld und sie schicken einem, was man bestellt hat." Ihr triefender Sarkasmus entging ihm nicht und er zog als Antwort nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wenn man annimmt, dass die Bestellung die richtige Größe und Farbe hat und die Post nicht streikt", fügte er aalglatt hinzu.

„In der Regel streikt die Müllabfuhr und nicht die Post."

„Egal, so etwas ist in der Zaubererwelt nicht ganz unbekannt, Miss Granger."

„Gut. Dann kann ich ja noch etwas Kleidung bestellen, bevor die, die ich habe komplett nutzlos ist."

„Brauchst du jetzt neue Kleidung, Hermione?" fragte Madam Pomfrey, als sie aus ihrem Büro kam. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du es so weit damit geschafft hast, meine Liebe. Du hast fast die Hälfte hinter dir."

„Ja", gab Hermione zu. „Meine Blusen werden jetzt zu eng und keiner meiner Uniformröcke lässt sich mehr richtig schließen. Alles wird nur noch von Schlaufen gehalten."

Als ein Mann der in mitten eines Gespräches über Kleidung zwischen Frauen gefangen war, zeigte Snape bemerkenswert wenig Unbehagen bei dem Thema, runzelte aber die Stirn. „Was für eine Rolle können denn Schlaufen dabei spielen, ihre Kleidung intakt zu halten?"

„Man zieht eine Schnur durch das Knopfloch, macht eine Schlaufe und legt sie über den Knopf", antwortete Madam Pomfrey ruppig, als ob die Antwort offensichtlich wäre. „Dadurch erhält man einige weitere Zentimeter Luft. Ich erinnere mich noch an meinen Erstgeborenen. Er ist jetzt älter als du, Severus, aber ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich geweint habe, als ich größere Kleidung kaufen musste. Mein Ehemann nannte mich albern und ich habe ihm das nie vergeben." Pomfrey seufzte angesichts der Erinnerung und schaute Hermione dann streng an. „Ich wette, du brauchst auch neue Unterwäsche. Mich hat zwar die zusätzliche Oberweite nicht gestört, aber es war wirklich unbequem, bis ich zu einer größeren Größe wechselte."

„Du wirst auch bald zu watscheln anfangen", fügte Madam Pomfrey noch hilfreich hinzu.

„Ich werde was?" Hermione war sich nicht sicher, was sie mehr entsetzte. Die freimütige Diskussion über ihre Unterwäsche, während Severus Snape da stand oder der Kommentar über Pomfreys Oberweite. Aber tatsächlich benötigte sie einen kompletten Satz neuer Kleidung, aber das war etwas, was sie nicht zugeben wollte.

„Sie sind doch Klassenbeste in Verwandlungen, Miss Granger. Sicherlich beherrschen sie doch einen einfachen Vergrößerungszauber."

Hermione schaute Snape scharf an, obwohl sie sich von seinem Kommentar eigentlich nicht angegriffen fühlte. Ein hinterhältiges Glitzern blitzte aus seinen dunklen Augen und sie war froh, dass er sich wohl dabei fühlte sie zu necken.

„Ich hatte schon daran gedacht, aber die Zauber halten nur eine gewisse Zeit und enden meist zum falschen Zeitpunkt." Er öffnete seinen Mund, aber sie unterbrach ihn. „Und ich werde meine BHs auch nicht jemand anderem zum Verzaubern überlassen."

„Vielleicht wäre ein Abstecher in die Winkelgasse angebracht."

Hermione fühlte ihre Wangen rot werden, aber sie weigerte sich nachzugeben. „Ich habe nur ungefähr zehn Gallonen, die ich ausgeben kann, Sir. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, einen Einkaufsbummel zu machen. Ich brauche nur einige bequeme Kleidungsstücke und einige abgewandelte Schuluniformen."

„Ich werde für alles aufkommen, was sie brauchen, Miss Granger", bot Snape mit leiser Stimme an. Als sie protestieren wollte, beharrte er darauf. „Ich habe mehr Geld, als ich brauche oder sie an einem einzigen Nachmittag auszugeben. Sie können mich nicht einmal mit einem Jahr solcher Ausflüge zu Grunde richten."

„Sie haben mich noch nie einkaufen sehen, Professor Snape. Ich versichere ihnen, ich könnte es."

Ein leises Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht und sie war Verrückterweise sehr froh es zu sehen.

„Bitte", fügte er leise hinzu. „Gestatten sie mir, dies für sie zu tun."

„Also gut", sagte sie sanft. „Wäre ihnen dieses Wochenende recht?"

Statt Hermione beantwortete Madam Pomfrey die Frage, obwohl ihr Gesichtsausdruck deutlich zeigte, dass sie von der Idee nicht begeistert war. „Eigentlich, Miss Granger, wäre es angemessener diesen Ausflug an einem Wochentag zu planen. Es werden dann keine Schüler durch die Flure wandern, die Severus und dich Hogwarts verlassen sehen können. Und es werden weniger Leute in der Winkelgasse sein, die die Geschichte denjenigen berichten könnten, die über seinen Aufenthaltsort am besten in Unklaren bleiben würden."

„Dem stimme ich zu." Dann fügte Snape noch an „Werden sie untröstlich sein die morgige Zaubertränkestunde zu verpassen?"

Hermione zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Zwei humorvolle Kommentare in genauso vielen Minuten und der letzte sogar ein regelrechter Witz!

„Ich bin sicher, dass ich die Enttäuschung verkraften kann, Professor", sagte sie würdevoll und seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Am nächsten Morgen stocherte Hermione pflichtgemäß in ihrem Frühstück herum und beschwerte sich bei den anderen Gryffindors darüber sich schlecht zu fühlen, bis irgendjemand vorschlug, sie solle zur Krankenschwester gehen, ein Ratschlag, den sie gleich in die Tat umsetzte. Madam Pomfrey schickte daraufhin eine Notiz an Professor Cluny, die besagte, dass Hermione sich an diesem Morgen schlecht fühle und nicht in den Unterricht kommen würde. Sie verließ Hermione die in die unbenutzte Portraitgalerie hinaufging um darauf zu warten, dass Snape nach dem Beginn der Unterrichtsstunden auftauchen würde.

Am Ende des Korridors außerhalb des Krankenflügels führte eine schäbige Treppe mit unebenen Stufen nach oben und zum anderen Ende des Gebäudetraktes. Snape hatte nicht übertrieben; die Portraits in diesem Flur zeigten Hexen und Zauberer unbekannten Alters mit ernsten Gesichtern, die alle aussahen, als ob sie gerade in eine Bertie Botts Bohne mit besonders Ekelerregendem Geschmack gebissen hätten.

Hermione schauderte ein wenig und zog ihren Umhang enger um sich, als sie den Korridor entlang ging. Sie hatte den schweren Schulumhang beiseite gelegt, der mit seinem unübersehbaren Gryffindoremblem jedermann hätte wissen lassen, dass sie die Schule schwänzte. Stattdessen trug sie einen einfachen Umhang in einem unauffälligen Blau, den sie für Ereignisse gekauft hatte, bei denen die Schuluniform nicht angemessen wäre. Er saß enger als im letzten Jahr, aber immer noch besser als ihre viel zu enge Schuluniform, da sie nicht über einen Bund verfügten, der die nun unübersehbare Wölbung einengte. Sie trat nur wenige Zentimeter hervor, war aber unübersehbarer Weise ein schwangerer Bauch.

Die Hauselfen hatten diesen Platz schon seit einiger Zeit vernachlässigt und es war kaum wärmer, als draußen, in der Luft des späten Februars. Spinnenweben hingen an den Bilderrahmen und die eisernen Kerzenleuchter waren mit uralten Wachsresten überzogen. Das einzige Anzeichen von gelegentlichen Besuchern waren die Fußabdrücke schwerer Männerstiefel im Staub. Fröstelnd und auch ein wenig nervös begann sie dem Pfad zu folgenden, der in der Staubschicht sichtbar war, während sie auf Snape wartete.

„Weswegen sind sie denn früh am Morgen schon so nervös, Miss Granger", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Snape im Aufgang der Treppe und hatte einen schweren, grauen Mantel über seinen Arm gelegt.

„Würden Sie mir glauben, dass ich mich schuldig fühle, weil mich nicht schuldig zu fühlen?"

„Wie bitte?"

Hermione konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ich denke, ich gewöhne mich langsam an die Anstrengungen, die es erfordert, falsche Tatsachen vorzuspiegeln. Vor einiger Zeit noch hätte es mich die Vorstellung eine Unterrichtsstunde zu schwänzen um einkaufen zu gehen ganz kribbelig gemacht."

„Ich hätte angenommen, dass Ihnen die Herren Weasley und Potter schon vor langer Zeit ängstlich sein abgewöhnt haben. Sicherlich sind Sie doch von ihnen in exotischere Abenteuer als dieses hineingezogen worden. Es schien da an eine Episode, die den Astronomie Turm und einen Babydrachen beinhaltete gegeben zu haben, wenn ich mich recht erinnere?

Sie lächelte, hielt aber die Lippen fest aneinander gepresst, um seine Stichelei weder zu bestätigen noch zu verneinen und er verbeugte sich förmlich vor ihr, als sie still blieb.

„Nun ja, vielleicht habe ich es auch falsch verstanden", dachte er laut nach. „Offensichtlich waren Sie die Stimme der Vernunft und taten Ihr bestes die beiden davon abzuhalten jede Regel dieser Einrichtung zu brechen."

„Natürlich, Professor", stimmte sie höflich zu und nun war er an der Reihe zu lächeln.

„Sollen wir, Miss Granger?"

Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und nach einem Moment des Zögerns, nahm sie ihn. Er schien zu zweifeln, ob das Angebot richtig war, aber als sie nicht ablehnte, entspannte er sich schnell und führte sie den Weg die Treppen hinunter, durch einen schmalen Korridor und eine kleine, kaum benutzte Tür, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie führte auf einen engen Weg zwischen den Ländereien des Schlosses und den hohen Steinmauern, die Hogwarts an dieser Seite dicht umschlossen. Die nach unten hängenden Äste der Bäume waren kahl und die Blätter zerfielen unter ihren Füßen, als sie dort entlang gingen. Hier und da lagen noch Reste des letzten Schneefalls in Wehen an der Mauer. Nach kurzer Zeit umrundeten sie die Ecke und sahen die weiten Wiesen sich vor ihnen öffnen und das Haupttor, das genau vor ihnen lag.

Als sie das Tor durchquert hatten, führte Snape sie noch einige Meter weiter und wandte sich ihr zu.

„Geben Sie mir ihre Hand", bat er sie und hielt ihr die seine entgegen. „Ich werde uns in den Schankraum des Tropfenden Kessels apparieren."

„Ich dachte wir benutzen einen Portschlüssel", sagte Hermione verwirrt und ein wenig verängstigt.

„Es trifft zu, dass ich sehr gut im Tandem-apparieren bin, Miss Granger. Sie können mir vertrauen." Seine Züge verschlossen sich und Hermione fiel es nicht schwer sich vorzustellen, wozu er die Fertigkeit des Tandem-apparierens in Voldemorts Diensten eingesetzt hatte.

„Ich vertrauen Ihnen", sagte sie ihm und legte ihre kalten Finger in die seinen.

Seine dunklen Augen fixierten sie für einen langen Augenblick, dann schlossen sich seine Hände um ihre und er sprach den kurzen Zauber, der sie in die Winkelgasse apparierte.

Hoch über dem restlichen Hogwarts nahm Poppy Pomfrey eine Tasse Tee von Dumbledore entgegen und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sah, wie die zwei kleinen Gestalten aus dem Haupttor hinausgingen.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob du weißt, was du da tust, Albus. Severus ist körperlich wiederhergestellt, aber er ist noch nicht so weit, dass er mit ernsthaftem Ärger fertig werden kann. Was denkst du dir dabei ihn Miss Granger auf diese Art eskortieren zu lassen? Ich hätte sie genauso begleiten können. Es ist einfach nur grausam, sie zu zwingen, Zeit miteinander verbringen zu müssen."

„Sie verbringen Zeit in deinem Laboratorium miteinander, Poppy", antwortete Dumbledore höflich. „Sicherlich kann das hier nicht schlimmer sein."

Poppy schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Was hast du vor, Albus?"

„Nichts, das versichere ich dir. Ich lasse nur der Natur ihren Lauf."

„Die Natur hat schon ihren Lauf genommen und Miss Granger hat darunter zu leiden. Wie will sie ganz allein auf sich gestellt für das Kind sorgen? Ihre Familie mag sie aufnehmen, aber denk an meine Worte: Wenn Severus nicht die Verantwortung für seine Taten übernimmt, wird sie eine harte Zeit vor sich haben."

„Severus Snape hat schon mehr Verantwortung für seine Taten übernommen, als jeder andere Zauberer, den ich jemals gekannt hab, Poppy", fügte er leise hinzu. „Und er hat einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlt. Es ist meine aufrichtigste Hoffnung, dass die ganze Situation seine Bürde erleichtern wird und sie nicht zusätzlich erschwert."

Pomfrey schnaubte auf leise, damenhafte Weise, antwortete aber nicht.

„Wer hat ihn aus seiner Depression herausgegängelt? Nichts was du oder ich ihm gesagt haben hatte irgendeinen Einfluss auf ihn. Ein paar scharfe Worte von Miss Granger und er hatte wieder einen neuen Willen zu leben und sei auch nur lange genug, um ihr Hauspunkte abziehen zu können.

„Sei nicht so melodramatisch, Albus. Severus hat auf den Trank reagiert, nicht auf die Brauerin."

Der Schulleiter schnaubte in seinen Tee, als Poppy ihm seine eigenen Worte entgegenhielt. „Ich bin sicher, du weißt es am besten", sagte er sanft und bot ihr einen weiteren Keks an.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Krümelkeks, Lilly und Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)

Normalerweise seid ihr ja schon klasse, aber in diesem Kapitel habt ihr einfach SUPERARBEIT geleistet! Ich überreiche einen digitalen Blumenstrauß!

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

(Ich kann leider nicht alle persönlich beantworten, dazu fehlt mir die Zeit und ihr wollt ja Weiterlesen, gell?)

**Am Wendepunkt des Schicksals – Kapitel 10**

Hermione war vertraut mit dem bei Flohpulver-Reisen auftretenden Herumwirbeln, das Orientierungslosigkeit verursachte und hatte sich, da sie etwas ähnliches befürchtete, nervlich darauf vorbereitet, es zu erdulden.

Wenn überhaupt möglich, war Apparieren noch schlimmer. Anstatt dass sich ihr Körper bewegte, fühlte sie wie ihre Füße fest auf dem Boden blieben, als die Welt um sie herum wirbelte und auf sie herabstieß. Die Dinge glitten an ihr so schnell vorbei, dass sie nichts außer einem grellen, bunten Schleier sah. Sie schluckte krampfhaft, schloss ihre Augen und zwang ihren Magen sich zu benehmen, da sie annahm, dass Severus Snape es nicht begrüßen würde, wenn sie sich auf ihn übergeben würde.

Mit geschlossenen Augen verblieben nur noch die zischenden Geräusche in ihren Ohren und der warme, feste Griff, mit dem Snapes Hände ihre umschlossen. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf und hoffte, dass alles bald vorbei sein würde, bevor sie das Gefühl in ihren Fingern verlor.

„Sie sehen ausgesprochen grün aus, Miss Granger. Geht es Ihnen gut?" Snapes Stimme klang besorgt und sie öffnete ein Auge, um zu sehen, wie seine dunklen Augen sie voller Anteilnahme begutachteten. Über seine Schulter hinweg konnte sie Tom sehen, den verschrumpelten Barkeeper des ‚_Tropfenden Kessels'_, der ein riesiges Frühstückstablett und ein Glas vor einen Zauberer stellte der aussah, als ob er die ganze Nacht lang durch die Kanalisation gekrochen wäre. Die schwere Holzkonstruktion des ‚_Tropfenden Kessels_' umgab sie an allen Seiten.

„Mir geht es gut, wirklich", versicherte sie ihm, schluckte vorsichtig und öffnete langsam beide Augen. „Aber Sie sollten sehr, sehr froh sein, dass ich heute nicht viel zum Frühstück gegessen habe."

„Ich verstehe", sagte er, einer seiner Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben und sie stellte fest, dass sie zurücklächelte. Er sah viel jünger aus, ohne seine ansonsten so strenge Miene und sogar noch besser, als sie in seinen Augen Verständnis dafür zu sehen war, dass sie sich beinahe auf ihn übergeben hätte.

Als ob er sich gerade erst daran erinnert hatte, dass er ihre Hände hielt, ließ er sie los und nickte in Richtung des Einganges zur Winkelgasse.

Der Durchgang war für den morgendlichen Besucherstrom geöffnet und die Haupteinkaufsstraße lag vor ihnen, spärlich bevölkert von älteren Hexen und Zauberern von denen keiner in großer Eile zu sein schien. Hier und da passte eine jüngere Hexe auf zwei oder drei sehr junge Kinder auf. Eine schimpfte einen kleinen Jungen mit dreckigem Gesicht aus, der gerade seinen Umhang zerrissen hatte und Hermione schaute sie mit dem wachsenden Bewusstsein an, dass sie in wenigen Jahren genau dasselbe tun könnte.

Snape nahm sie am Ellenbogen und sie erlaubte ihm, sie in das Zentrum der Einkaufsstraßen zu führen, wo einige Geschäfte Kleidungsstücke in ihren Schaufenstern ausstellten. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken zog er sie an Madam Malkins vorbei und in eine kleine Seitenstraße hinein, zu einem kleineren Geschäft. Eine glänzende Bronzetafel verkündete, mit mehr Schnörkeln als eigentlich notwendig waren, dass es sich hierbei um ‚_Senior Vesparatus Roben für vornehme Hexen und Zauberer'_ handelte. Die Türglocke bimmelte klangvoll, als er die Tür für sie öffnete.

„Ja, mein Herr", hauchte eine Stimme, die Hermione unangenehm an Professor Trelawny erinnerte. „Was dürfen wir heute für Sie tun?"

Die Verkaufshexe, die elegant aus dem Schatten heraustrat, war groß, fast krankhaft dünn und es war eine Künstlichkeit und Härte im Lächeln dieser Frau, das Hermione sich unwohl fühlen ließ. Die Kleidung der Frau musste mehr gekostet haben, als Hermione für das letzte Schuljahr zur Verfügung gehabt hatte.

Snape schaute die Frau kaum an, stattdessen schaute er sich um, als ob er nichts sehen würde, das auch nur annähernd seinem Standard entsprechen würde. Schließlich schaute er sie schließlich doch oberflächlich an. „Diese junge Dame ist guter Hoffnung. Sie benötigt eine Auswahl von Kleidungsstücken, die sie in den nächsten Monaten tragen kann, solche die..., " seine Hand machte eine wage Geste in Richtung von Hermiones Mitte, „eine Ausdehnung zulassen."

„Natürlich", stimmte die Frau mit beinahe überströmender Höflichkeit zu. „Wenn Sie mir folgen würden, Madam. Wir haben eine herrliche Auswahl an Frühlingsmode gerade hereinbekommen."

Mit einem verzweifelten Blick auf Snape folgte Hermione der vornehm gestikulierenden Hexe. Kleider wurden ihr präsentiert, von denen sie einige als einfach albern zurückwies, aber sie konnte nicht anders, als einige ausgewählte Stücke zu bewundern, die exquisit waren. Als sie alle ausgestellten Stücke angesehen hatte, erinnerte sich die Verkaufshexe plötzlich daran noch einen anderen Artikel zu haben, von dem sie verkündete, dass es verheerend wäre, wenn Hermione ihn nicht sehen würde und verschwand in den hinteren Raum. Snape trat von hinten an sie heran, als Hermione sich ein Kleid ansah.

„Finden Sie etwas passendes?" fragte er leise und erschreckte sie dieses Mal nicht, als sie über eines der Kleidungsstücke strich, das auf einem vergoldeten Stuhl ausgebreitet war.

„Na ja, ich finde Dinge, die sehr schön sind, aber ich bin nicht so sicher, ob sie auch angemessen sind. Alles in allem werde ich hauptsächlich meine Schuluniform tragen und daher brauche ich nicht viel. Und schauen sie sich dieses an!" verlangte sie und hielt ein Kleid hoch. Es war von wunderschöner, dunkel rosa und war mit einer Empire-Taille gearbeitet, an der kontrastfarbene Rosetten diskret zusätzliches Material rafften und es graziös wirken ließen.

„Es ist sehr attraktiv und würde Ihnen sicher gut stehen. Sie sollten es nehmen", sagte er zu ihr.

Hermione schnaubte ungeduldig. „Es gibt keine Preisschilder an den Kleidern, Professor. Ich weiß nicht, was sie kosten, aber ich wette, es ist weitaus mehr als zehn Galeonen!"

Snape schaute sie nur mit demselben Blick an, der sie in der Klasse verstummen ließ, aber sie gab nicht nach. „Es gibt keinen Grund für mich etwas zu kaufen, was derart teuer ist!" beharrte sie leise.

„Ich hatte eigentlich den Eindruck, dass ich an diesem Morgen die Rechnung zahlen würde, Hermione. Sie nimmt das rosafarbene und das schwarze, " stellte er mit lauter Stimme fest und schaute über ihre Schultern die Verkaufshexe an, die mit weiteren Kleidungsstücken im Arm zurückgekehrt war. „Gefallen Ihnen diese hier auch, Miss Granger?"

Er nahm ihr Schweigen als Zustimmung und nahm noch zwei weitere von dem kleinen Stuhl. „Diese hier sind auch exzellent. Wir nehmen sie alle", befahl er und die Frau zögerte kurz, bevor sie die Kleider aus Snapes Händen nahm. Sie lächelte ihn affektiert an, aber ihr Blick kehrte zu Hermione zurück und huschte von ihrer Hand zu ihre Taille und zurück.

„Miss Granger?", betonte sie fragend und ein verächtliches Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie es in ein herablassendes Lächeln umwandelte. „Wenn es nichts anderes gibt, was das junge Fräulein zu sehen wünscht?"

Die ungewöhnliche Betonung auf „_Fräulein_" ließ Hermione inne halten, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass die Verkaufshexe nachdrücklich auf ihre ringlose linke Hand starrte.

„Nein, danke", antwortete sie mit so viel Würde, wie sie aufbringen konnte. Sie nahm betont den Umhang von dem Haken, an den sie ihn früher gehängt hatte und schwang ihn um ihre Schultern. „Ich glaube, wir haben hier heute genug Geld verschwendet", fügte sie noch hinzu und die ältere Frau schnaubte mit Verachtung.

Von der Betrachtung einer schön bestickten Weste, auf einer Schaufensterpuppe aus Draht abgelenkt, schaute Snape Hermione wegen ihrer uncharakteristischen Bemerkung an, sagte dann aber nichts, als er der Verkaufshexe in den vorderen Bereich des Geschäftes folgte. Die Kleidungsstücke wurden schnell und nachlässig gefaltet und in einen Karton gestopft, der den Namen der Boutique trug. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er das unordentliche Paket sah, unterzeichnete aber die Rechnung und fuhr mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes darüber, um eine Abbuchung von seinem Konto bei Gringotts zu bestätigen.

Sein Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer, als die Hexe hinter dem Ladentisch Hermiones kurz angebundenes ‚_Dankeschön'_ ignorierte, als diese das Paket nahm. Erst als die Frau verächtlich vorschlug, dass ein anderes Geschäft am anderen Ende der Gasse die zukünftigen Bedürfnisse des jungen Fräuleins besser versorgen könnte, verstand er endlich das Benehmen der Frau. Die Abneigung in ihrer Stimme war nahezu greifbar.

Nur Neville Longbottom war jemals privilegiert gewesen einen vergleichbaren Sturm heißer Wut zu sehen, wie den, der seine Gesichtszüge jetzt überflutete, als er die Situation begriff.

„Nicht", sagte Hermione leise und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, als er seinen Mund öffnen wollte und zuckte beinahe zusammen, als sie seinem Ärger gegenüber stand. „Das ist es nicht wert, wirklich. Madam Pomfrey erwähnte, dass so etwas passieren könnte."

„Wie kann sie es wagen!" donnerte er und warf der Frau einen tödlichen Blick zu, die steif hinter der Ladentheke stand und ihn nachdrücklich ignorierte.

„Es macht keinen Sinn", betonte Hermione. „Oder wollen Sie ihr erzählen, wie es dazu gekommen ist? Die höflichste Vermutung, die sie anstellen kann, ist, dass ich Ihre Geliebte bin, alle weiteren gehen rapide Bergab."

„Der Punkt ist, Miss Granger, " erklärte er mit ätzender Stimme, „dass ich in diesem Etablissement zahllose Galeonen ausgegeben habe, was ich von nun an sicher nicht mehr tun werde. Wie kann es diese aufgeblasene Person wagen, auf Sie herabzusehen?"

„Wie sie es wagen kann abzulehnen, dass ich ein uneheliches Baby bekomme?" fragte Hermione resigniert. „Das wird nicht anstandslos akzeptiert, nicht einmal in der Muggelwelt. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich es meinen Eltern beibringen soll und mir läuft langsam die Zeit davon."

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, nahm Snape Hermione den großen Karton ab und eskortierte sie zurück zur Hauptstraße. Nachdem sie noch einige Male angehalten hatten, hatte er offensichtlich die unhöfliche Behandlung aus seinen Gedanken verbannt und konzentrierte sich nun auf ihr Vorhaben. Auf typisch männliche Weise scheuchte er sie in die Läden und wieder hinaus, bevor Hermione auch nur die Chance hatte, zu sehen, was angeboten wurde, denn die Auswahl ihrer Einkäufe erfolgte schnell.

Als sie auf Glatteis ausrutschte, nahm er Anstoß an dem schäbigen Zustand ihrer Stiefel und ging zurück zu einem Schuhmacher. Es dauerte nur wenige Momente, bis er ein neues Paar ausgesucht und sie es hatte anziehen lassen, es trotz ihrer Proteste bezahlt hatte und sie sich wieder auf der Straße befanden, ohne dass er ihr die Zeit gegeben hätte, die anderen Schuhe, die zum Verkauf standen anzusehen.

Bei dem Geschäft, dass eine Auswahl gewagter Unterwäschegarnituren im Fenster ausstellte, zögerte Snape, bevor er ihr mitteilte, dass sie sich aussuchen sollte, was immer ihr gefiel und ihm dann Bescheid sagen sollte, damit er hereinkam, um die Rechnung zu zahlen. Einen Moment lang dachte sie, er würde ihr seinen Zauberstab geben, aber das war natürlich genauso unwahrscheinlich wie, dass er hereinkommen würde und ihr helfen würde, neue Dessous auszusuchen.

Da Schuluniformen notwendig waren kamen sie letztlich doch zu Madam Malkins. Als Hermione einige große Schulpullover heraussuchte, bemerkte Madam Malkins selbst ihre Schwangerschaft und merkte sehr diskret an, dass sie über einen Schnitt für ärmellose Kleider verfügte. Die Schneiderin zeigte ihr ein komplettes Set, jedes mit einem richtigen Uniformrock, aber durchgehend, ohne einengenden Bund in der Hüfte. Mit einem Pullover als Oberteil wären sie zugelassen.

„Sie sind nicht die erste junge Dame, die sich im letzten Schuljahr in dieser Situation befindet", vertraute ihr Madam Malkins leise an. „So etwas spricht sich herum, daher schicken die meisten mir eine Eule."

Nachdem sie mehr als einmal erklärt hatte, alles zu haben, was sie irgendwie brauchen könnte und wahrscheinlich noch viel zu viel, war Snape schließlich überzeugt, dass sie fertig waren. Er bestand darauf die meisten Pakete zu tragen, weigerte sich aber strikt bei der rosa Tasche aus dem Miederwarengeschäft. Er stellte sich ebenso taub, als sie vorschlug, dass er selbst ebenfalls etwas kaufen sollte, irgendetwas, solange es nicht schwarz oder weiß war.

„Sie brauchen sich ja nicht zu sehr in Farbe zu stürzen", versicherte Hermione ihm. „Vielleicht versuchen Sie mal ein Hemd wie dieses." Sie deutete auf ein Schaufenster, indem ein Hemd in einem hellen Beige ausgestellt war. „Zu viel Farbe auf einmal könnte Sie in einen Schockzustand versetzen."

„Ha! Ich habe einen grün-silbernen Schal, den ich bei Quidditch-Spielen trage. Das sollte ausreichen. Außerdem ist mein Umhang grau!"

„Grau zählt nicht. Ich fordere Sie heraus, sich ein grünes Halstuch zu kaufen!"

„Miss Granger", knurrte er und erntete ein Lächeln als Antwort.

„Mir fällt gleich noch eine Herausforderung ein!"

Snape ignorierte sie und ging, trotz des Stapels Pakete, die er trug, würdevollen Schrittes weiter die Winkelgasse hinunter, Vor einem eher unauffälligen Geschäft blieb er stehen und schaute Hermione an.

„Wenn ich um einen Augenblick Ihrer Geduld bitten dürfte, Miss Granger. Ich würde hier gerne hineingehen. Es sollte nicht allzu lange dauern."

Da sie das Mörser und Stößel Symbol über der Tür gesehen hatte, stimmte Hermione gerne zu. Im Inneren waren die Wände mit Gläsern und Gefäßen jeder Größe voll gestellt und sie atmete tief die exotischen Gerüche des Zubehörs für Alchimisten ein. Snape ließ ihre Pakete auf einem Haufen neben einem Stuhl am Fenster zurück, wo sie nicht stören würden, und begann die Regale zu durchsuchen.

Hermione ging hinter ihm her, hörte seinen Bemerkungen zu und fragte ab und zu etwas, bis er zum letzen Gang und dem letzten Regal kam.

„Das ist wirklich schade", kommentierte er höflich. „Dies ist ein neues Geschäft, aber sie scheinen nichts Außergewöhnliches zu führen."

„Haben Sie gefragt?"

Snape schaute sie mit halb geschlossenen Augen an, einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der die vorher vor Angst hätte erzittern lassen, ihm aber jetzt nur einen herausfordernden Blick eintrug, bevor sie sich umdrehte und mit Schwung auf den Assistenten zuging.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte", sprach sie den schlaksigen jungen Mann an, der die Regale auffüllte. „Dieser Tränkemeister hier lässt anfragen, ob sie noch eine größere Auswahl führen als die, die sie in den Regalen ausstellen."

„Tränkemeister..." wiederholte der Jüngling. Er schluckte schwer und sein Adamsapfel hüpfte, als er Severus große, dunkle, eindrucksvolle Gestalt sah. „Einen Moment, bitte."

Der junge Mann verschwand im hinteren Teil des Geschäfts und Snape schaute Hermione noch einmal mit Angst einflössender Miene an. Sie hellte sich jedoch auf, als der Jüngling mit einem anderen Mann zurückkam, der viel älter war und einen silbernen Kneifer _(B/N 16 Brille ohne seitliche Bügel)_ trug, der zu seinem silbernen Haar passte.

„Sind Sie der Meister, der den Rest meiner Waren zu sehen wünscht?" fragte der alte Mann scharf. Als Severus nickte, fuhr er mit einer Hand in die Tasche seiner Schürze. „Hier entlang."

Ein Schlüssel und der dazugehörende Zauber öffneten eine schwere Tür in der hinteren Wand des Geschäftes. Als Hermione eintrat, wusste sie, dass dies etwas besonderes sein musste, da Severus scharf die Luft Einsog und die feinen Linien um seine Augen sich vertieften, wie bei einem Raubtier, das Blut roch.

„Fassen Sie nichts an, was Sie nicht kennen", war die einzige Warnung, die er ihr gab, dann ging er weiter voran. Labyrinthartige Reihen, die nur von kleinen Öllampen erleuchtet wurden, enthielten eine reichhaltige Auswahl an Dingen, die Hermione nie gesehen oder von denen sie nur gelesen hatte – oder von denen sie, wie in manchen Fällen, nicht einmal gehört hatte.

Snape stellte dem Eigentümer des Geschäftes, der ihm eröffnete, dass er ein Alchimist war, in schneller Abfolge Fragen. Er stand nahe an Snapes Ellenbogen, flüsterte etwas über diese Zutat oder die Eigenschaften jener und über die Methoden, die er angewandt hatte, um andere zu ernten und zu konservieren.

Hermione verlor vollständig das Gefühl für die Zeit, als sie aufmerksam den beiden Männern zuhörte, die über die Tränke sprachen, die sie gebraut hatten und die Experimente, mit denen sie sich beschäftigten. Als sie sich unterhielten, hatten sie Hermiones ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit und sie war sich der Ehre bewusst, als die beiden Männer ihre Fragen beantworteten und entweder zustimmten oder ihre raschen Vermutungen über Kombinationen, Nebenwirkungen und Brautechniken korrigierten. Snape bat gelegentlich darum, gewisse Zutaten einzupacken und ein ums andere Mal zeigte er ihr nur den Inhalt der Gläser und Regale, wobei er auf die verschiedenen Anwendungsmöglichkeiten jeder Substanz hinwies.

Als sie fertig waren, beglich Snape seine Rechnung bei dem alten Mann, bot ihm die Hand, dankte ihm und beglückwünschte ihn dazu, ein so herausragendes Unternehmen aufgebaut zu haben. Hermione verkniff sich ein Lächeln, als sie ihre in Vergessenheit geratenen Pakete holen ging und dachte, dass er ein wenig an einen Drittklässler bei seinem ersten Besuch vom ‚_Honigtopf'_ erinnerte. Sie beugte sich vor, um die Tüten vom Fußboden aufzuheben, und verlor das Gleichgewicht, als ein plötzliches Schwindelgefühl sie überkam.

„Hermione!" Snapes Stimme war scharf vor Besorgnis und die Pakete rollten auf den Boden, als er sie auffing und zu einer nahe gelegenen Bank führte.

Hermione keuchte, als ein roter Nebel sich über ihr Gesichtsfeld legte und die Welt sich neigte. Sie war sich des starken Armes, der sie festhielt, bewusst und hörte, wie aus weiter Ferne, Snape mit Bestimmtheit etwas anordnen.

Ein scharfer, penetranter Geruch biss ihr in der Nase, erreichte ihr vernebeltes Gehirn und brachte sie in die Realität zurück. Das erste, was sie klar erkennen konnte, war die Bewegung von Snapes Hand, als er die Überreste von zerdrückten Kräutern abschüttelte. Das Zweite war die Erkenntnis, dass sie an seinem Körper zusammengesunken war und sein Arm sie eng umfasste.

„Wird es Ihrer Dame wieder besser gehen, Sir?" fragte der Alchimist.

„Es wird ihr wieder gut gehen, glaube ich", antwortete Snape geistesabwesend und studierte aufmerksam Hermiones Augen. „Ich befürchte, ich habe ihr schon viel gemutet." Seine Hand streichelte sanft über ihre Wange. „Sie haben mir sogar noch gesagt, dass sie nichts Richtiges zum Frühstück gegessen haben und jetzt ist es schon nach ein Uhr. Ohne Zweifel wird eine Mahlzeit Ihnen immens helfen."

Sie nickte ihre Zustimmung, fühlte sich aber immer noch verwirrt und unsicher. Der Alchimist bot ihnen schnell an, ihre Pakete nach Hause schicken zu lassen, aber Hermione hörte kaum zu, als Snape sie nach Hogwarts zu Händen von Madam Pomfrey liefern ließ. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf den muskulösen Arm gerichtet, der ihre Schultern hielt und die warme Hand, die sich schützend auf ihren runden Bauch gelegt hatte. Sie wollte nichts weiter, als ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter zu lehnen und in diesem Gefühl der Sicherheit zu versinken.

Vorsichtig und mit besorgtem Ausdruck half Snape ihr auf die Füße und ließ zur Unterstützung eine Hand unter ihrem Ellenbogen, als er sie zum ‚_Tropfenden Kessel' _führte. Binnen weniger Minuten wurde ihr ein Tee mit mehr Zucker, als sie wirklich mochte, aufgedrängt. Glücklicherweise bestand er nicht darauf, für sie zu bestellen, aber er schaute sie streng an, bis sie eine Tasse Fleischsuppe, ein Sandwich und ein paar Pommes frites akzeptierte. Ein großes Glas Wasser tauchte ebenfalls auf und sie trank es, ohne sich zu beschweren.

Snape sprach nur einige monotone Worte, als sie aßen. Er schien mit etwas beschäftigt zu sein und es war ihr zu peinlich in seien Armen ohnmächtig geworden zu sein, als dass sie von sich aus eine Unterhaltung begonnen hätte. Ein Stirnrunzeln überzog seine Stirn und die wenigen Male, da sein Blick auf sie fiel, wurde ihr unbehaglich zu mute. Sie aß ihr Mittagessen und beobachtete die anderen Gäste, wobei sie versuchte ihn nicht zu reizen.

„Miss Granger?"

Hermione riss sich zusammen und bemerkte, dass er seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte. Sie schluckte und schob den Teller mit den Überresten ihres Sandwichs beiseite.

„Ich bin fertig, wenn Sie es sind, Sir."

„Hermione." Er streckte die Hände aus und umfasste ihre, als sie den Tisch verlassen wollte. Er schien von ihren vereinten Händen, die auf der hölzernen Tischoberfläche lagen, gebannt zu sein und starrte sie für einige lange Augenblicke an.

„Würdest du mich heiraten?"

_Anmerkungen des Babelfisches:_

_B/N 16 Kneifer sind bügellose Brillen, die auf dem Nasenrücken heruntergedrückt wurden. Da das Drahtgestell schon eine erhebliche Spannung haben musste, um nicht herunterzurutschen, kniff es in die Nase. Daher: Kneifer. Diese Brillen und Monokel findet man in der Zeit vor und im Ersten Weltkrieg._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Krümelkeks, Lilly und Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

(Ich kann leider nicht alle persönlich beantworten, dazu fehlt mir die Zeit und ihr wollt ja Weiterlesen, gell?)

**Kapitel 11**

Severus Snape bemerkte kaum die Umgebung, an der er vorbeiging, als er Hermione in den _‚Tropfenden Kessel'_ geleitete. Trotz seiner Bemühungen an etwas anderes zu denken, beherrschte die junge Frau seine Gedanken

In den letzten sechs Wochen mit ihr zu arbeiten, war eine von ihm selbst auferlegte Buße gewesen. Jedes Mal, wenn es ihm gelang, eine scharfe Antwort zurückzuhalten, spürte er wieder seine Gewissensbisse. Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn nicht mit der Verachtung behandelte, die er eigentlich verdiente, spürte er es wie Salz in seinen Wunden. Wie auch immer, irgendwann während des Umgangs miteinander hatte er sich an die Pein gewöhnt, sogar so weit, dass er begann ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen – was eigentlich bewies, dass sich das menschliche Tier mit der Zeit an alles gewöhnen konnte.

Stattdessen hatte die enge Verbundenheit einige seiner Vorurteile ausgeräumt. Was er einst als übereifrige Selbstbeweihräucherung abgetan hatte, erkannte er jetzt als die Bemühungen eines brillanten Geistes in einer unbekannten Kultur zu überleben. Ihre Brillanz allein hätte sie schon für Ravenclaw qualifiziert, aber der sprechende Hut hatte sie nach Gryffindor geschickt. Mut war von Menschen wie ihm selbst schon immer als überbewertete Eigenschaft angesehen worden. Er hatte zu viele tollkühne Idioten sich in Gefahren stürzen sehen, die sie nicht verstanden. Potters Vater war so einer gewesen und er hatte dafür mit seinem Leben gezahlt.

Aber Hermione Granger hatte etwas erduldet, das keine Frau jemals erleben sollte, und ihre starke Entschlossenheit, unbeirrt weiterzumachen, war, offen gesagt, verblüffend. Ihre Entscheidung, das Baby zu behalten, hatte ihn erstaunt.

Sie würden ein Kind zusammen haben. Nur, es gab kein _‚zusammen'_, es gab nur Demütigungen und Anstrengungen, die vor ihr lagen und zumindest Verlegenheit für ihn. Unverheiratete Hexen bekamen keine Kinder; die indirekte Zurechtweisung durch die Verkaufshexe bei _Vespasians_ war ein deutlicher Hinweis auf die öffentliche Meinung.

Sicherlich gab es einige besondere Ausnahmen, aber die Mutter wurde normalerweise von ihrer Familie in Abgeschiedenheit gehalten, bis entweder ein passender Ehemann gefunden war oder das Kind als entfernter Cousin oder Cousine mit einem Familienhintergrund, der nicht näher erklärt wurde, vorgestellt werden konnte.

Er besann sich auf die kühle Logik, auf die er sich immer verlassen hatte, und ihm wurde klar, dass der einzige Weg, ihre Bürde zu erleichtern, war, sie zu verheiraten.

Mit Ron Weasley? Eine offensichtliche, aber törichte Wahl. Sogar wenn der junge Mann willens war, würde ein einziger Blick auf das flammendrote Haar des angeblichen Vaters alles auffliegen lassen. Und er konnte es nicht ertragen, das sein Kind mit dem Namen _‚Weasley'_ aufwachsen sollte. Es sollte den Namen _‚Snape'_ tragen und es gab nur einen Weg, dies zu erreichen.

Zuerst mit Dumbledore sprechen? Unnötig. Die wenig subtilen Sticheleien hatten seinen Standpunkt klar erkennen lassen. Sobald sie zugestimmt hatte, konnten sie zu einem Juwelier gehen, einen Ring aussuchen und alles vor dem Abendessen erledigt haben. Und nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, gab es nichts mehr für ihn zu tun, außer die muggelgeborene Hexe, die ihm gegenüber saß, zu beobachten und auf ihre Antwort zu warten.

Betäubt und ungläubig setzte sich Hermione wieder in ihrem Stuhl zurecht und starrte den ihr gegenüber sitzenden Mann an. Einige mögliche Antworten fielen ihr sofort ein, aber _‚Wie bitte?' _würde ihn die Frage, die sie genau gehört hatte nur wiederholen lassen und _‚Wollen Sie mich auf den Arm nehmen?'_ würde nur einen vor Sarkasmus triefenden Kommentar auslösen.

„Warum?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Professor, sie können doch nicht von mir erwarten zu glauben, dass sie sich plötzlich in mich verliebt haben."

„Liebe hat damit nichts zu tun", sagte er geradeheraus. „Du trägst mein Kind. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass ich Dir gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht habe, wäre es angemessener, wenn du meinen Vornamen benutzen würdest."

„Liebe bedeutet in der Muggelwelt sehr viel bei einer Hochzeit, Professor."

„Du bist eine Hexe, Hermione. Du lebst in der Welt der Zauberer. Allen Anzeichen nach planst du hier weiterhin zu leben und wenn du das willst, passt du dich an, oder du wirst von ihr erdrückt werden."

„Mögen Sie mich wenigstens?", fragte sie und wünschte sich, sie hätte es nicht getan, denn sie war sicher, er würde schonungslos offen sein.

„Ich hege keine Abneigung gegen dich", sagte er zu ihr. „Wir arbeiten gut zusammen und du lernst schnell. Ich hatte daran gedacht, dir eine Lehrlingsstelle anzubieten, was für uns beide alles vereinfachen würde.

„Man verheiratet sich nicht, um es bequem zu haben", informierte sie ihn verärgert. „Und mit jemandem verheiratet zu sein, den man eigentlich gar nicht will, kann sehr unbequem werden."

„Wie die Dinge nun einmal stehen, bezweifle ich ernsthaft, dass ich zu einer Unbequemlichkeit für dich werden könnte."

Die Doppelbedeutung hiervon war klar. Er würde sich ihr nicht in den Weg stellen, wenn sie sich einen Liebhaber nahm, egal ob er den Krieg überlebte oder nicht. Das war, unglücklicherweise, genau die falsche Art, die Dinge anzupacken.

„Sagen Sie das nicht", erwiderte sie heftig und warf ihre Serviette auf den Tisch. „Reden Sie nicht so! Ich habe dasselbe Gejammer oft genug von Harry gehört und es hängt mir zum Hals raus." Wütend sprang sie auf die Füße und ging vom Tisch weg.

Snape warf einige Sickel auf den Tisch und fasste sie im Flur am Arm. Sich der anderen Gäste bewusst, die das, was sie als Streit eines Liebespaares ansahen, beobachteten, führte er sie in eine ruhige Ecke.

„Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt und ich nehme es wirklich übel mit Harry Potter verglichen zu werden, wenn ich gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht habe, und jetzt beantworte die verdammte Frage!"

„Nein, Sir, ich werde Sie nicht heiraten", antwortete sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Sie mögen zwar fröhlich im Mittelalter stecken geblieben sein, aber ich wurde im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert geboren, das bald zum Einundzwanzigsten wird. Was Sie vorschlagen ist nur einen Schritt von einer arrangierten Heirat entfernt!"

„Und was ist falsch daran? Ich selber entstamme einer arrangierten Heirat!"

„Und wie hat sich das auf Sie ausgewirkt? Kuchen und Glückwünsche und Enkelkinder um Sie herum?"

Snapes Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und sie wusste, dass sie ihn schwer getroffen hatte. Dumbledore hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass er ein Einzelkind war und er wies alle Anzeichen eines Kindes unglücklich verheirateter Eltern auf. Und obwohl sie wusste, dass er nun zurückschlug, war seine nächste Bemerkung brutal.

„Sagen Sie, Miss Granger: ist der einzige Grund, dass sie sich entschlossen haben, dieses Baby zu bekommen, dass sie fürchteten, Sie würden sich nie verlieben, niemals heiraten? Hatten Sie so viel Angst davor allein zu sein, dass sie die Chance ergriffen, dieses Kind zu bekommen?"

Hermione fühlte, wie alles Blut aus ihren Gesichtszügen wich. „Es war unglaublich grausam, das zu sagen, sogar von Ihnen", flüsterte sie.

Mit einer heftigen Drehung befreite sie ihren Arm aus seinem Griff. „Wir beide wissen, dass es für mich keine Möglichkeit gibt, all das zurückzuzahlen, was sie heute gekauft haben, daher werde ich keine übereilten Versprechungen machen. Aber ich möchte, dass sie mich jetzt nach Hause bringen und dann wünsche ich, dass sie nie wieder mit mir sprechen."

Severus hatte gerade noch genügend Geistesgegenwart, um sie beide zurück zu den Toren von Hogwarts zu apparieren. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen stolzierte Hermione davon und er wurde beinahe von einem Schüler gesehen, bevor er sich erinnerte den _‚Bemerkt-mich-nicht'_ Zauber auf sich zu sprechen.

Der Wasserspeier vor der Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro wurde fast zu Scherben zertrümmert, bevor er endlich aus dem Weg des unglaublich schlechtgelaunten Zaubetränkemeisters ging. Als er die Treppe erreicht hatte, gab sich Snape keine Mühe leise aufzutreten und Dumbledore hörte sein Stampfen näher kommen, lange bevor er das gemütliche runde Büro betrat.

Der Schulleiter sah Snape leicht fragend an, als dieser Mantel und Zauber ablegte und durch den Raum ging, um aus dem Fenster zu starren. Es würde ihn ohne Zweifel irritiert haben zu wissen, dass Pomfrey ihm vorher dadurch beobachtet hatte und der ältere Zauberer hielt es für weise, nicht als erster zu sprechen.

„Ich habe Miss Granger an diesem Nachmittag gebeten, mich zu heiraten", sagte Snape ohne Vorwarnung.

„Ausgezeichnet!" rief Dumbledore.

„Sie hat mich abgewiesen", knurrte er in Richtung der diamantförmigen Glasscheibe vor ihm.

„Sie hat was?" murmelte Dumbledore in seinen Bart. „Nun, das ist nicht die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hätte."

„Ich auch nicht", schaffte Snape mit trockenstem Hohn in seiner Stimme zu sagen. „Diese kleine kopflastige Besserwisserin. Gryffindors! Zu Sentimental und nicht genug gesunden Menschenverstand."

„Nun ja, sie tendieren dazu ein wenig melodramatisch zu sein", sagte der Schulleiter und biss sich innerlich auf die Zunge.

„Und stur! Götter über uns! Ich stand da wie ein Idiot und versuchte, ihr die Idee schmackhaft zu machen." Snape schüttelte den Kopf über seine Naivität. "Ich hätte ihr klarmachen müssen, dass es der einzige richtige Weg ist."

„Der Mann, der Hermione Granger dazu zwingen könnte, ihre Meinung zu ändern, könnte wahrscheinlich Voldemort mit einem gebrochenen Zauberstab gegenübertreten", bemerkte Dumbledore. „Vielleicht solltest du dich mal fragen, warum du sie heiraten willst."

„Sie trägt mein Kind. Was für einen anderen Grund sollte es geben?"

„Severus", begann Dumbledore ernsthaft. „Machst du dir überhaupt etwas aus dem Mädchen?"

Severus öffnete seinen Mund, aber schloss ihn genauso schnell wieder. Emotionen führten auf gefährliches Terrain und er hatte zu viel Zeit investiert seinen emotionslosen Intellekt zu perfektionieren, als das er sich jetzt von Sentimentalität überwältigen lassen würde - trotz der aufwallenden Unruhe und des hintergründigen Schmerzes in seiner Brust, der aus dem überwältigenden Wunsch entstanden war, Hermione Granger versorgt zu sehen.

„Nun, die junge Dame ist nicht an dir interessiert, das dürfte jetzt klar sein", fuhr Dumbledore fort als klar wurde, dass Snape auf die Frage nicht antworten würde. „Nun, in Bezug auf deinen heutigen Ausflug: die Nachricht von deinem Auftauchen in der Winkelgasse sollte Voldemorts Ohr irgendwann heute Nacht erreichen. Der Zauber auf deinem dunklen Mal, hält er noch?"

Severus berührte fast seinen linken Arm, hielt sich dann aber doch zurück. „Er hat es ab und zu ausprobiert, aber dein Filterzauber arbeitet immer noch effektiv."

Voldemort rief seine Todesser, in dem er ihre dunklen Male aktivierte und er konnte sie ebenfalls auf die Entfernung fühlen. Seit Snapes Genesung hatte Dumbledore einen Zauber auf das Mal gelegt, der den Todesschmerz zurückwarf, den Severus in der Nacht gefühlt hatte, als Lucius Malfoy versucht hatte, ihn zu töten. Nach den ersten paar Wochen waren seine Versuche, Snape auszuspionieren unregelmäßig geworden, da jeder Versuch, dessen Mal zu aktivieren, ihn den überwältigenden Schmerz spüren ließ, den sein Diener eigentlich erdulden sollte.

„Ich denke, ihr solltet bald einmal in Hogsmeade gesehen werden. Nächste Woche vielleicht."

„Ich werde allein gehen", warnte Snape ihn und vergaß bequemer Weise, dass die junge Dame, um die es ging, nie wieder mit ihm sprechen wollte. „Ich werde Hermione nicht der Gefahr aussetzen. Heute war schon schlimm genug."

„Du hattest den Portschlüssel", erinnerte ihn Dumbledore nachlässig. „Du hättest sie jederzeit hierher zurückschicken können."

Severus sträubten sich die Haare, er war verärgert, dass der alte Zauberer Hermione so nachlässig einer Gefahr aussetzte.

„Das spielt also keine Rolle. Vielleicht denkst du mal über einen Abendausflug nach. Vermeide die ‚_Drei Besen'_, geh in einen der weniger beliebten Pubs. Aber bleib nicht lange, eine halbe Stunde allerhöchstens. Wir werden sehen, welche Art von Reaktion das unter Voldemorts Anhängern auslöst. Je mehr Zweifel und Misstrauen wir in ihren Reihen hervorrufen können, umso besser."

„Was ist mit Hermione?" fragte Snape. „Wirst du dich darum kümmern, dass sie versorgt ist, wenn etwas schief gehen sollte?"

„Du brauchst dir um Miss Granger keine Gedanken zu machen", sagte Dumbledore abschließend. „Du hast ehrenhaft gehandelt und sie hat dich abgewiesen. Du musst dir also um nichts weiter Gedanken machen, nicht wahr? Es gibt keinen Grund einen Köder an den Haken zu hängen, wenn die Fische nicht beißen!", sagte er kichernd.

Wenn Severus weniger in seine persönlichen Angelegenheiten versunken gewesen wäre und besser aufgepasst hätte, wäre ihm das hinterhältige Lächeln des Schulleiters nicht entgangen und das fröhliche Zwinkern in den Augen des Mannes, der sich zu sehr amüsierte. Stattdessen, schaute er schmollend aus dem Fenster, während sein auf Hochtouren laufender Intellekt sich mit dem Problem beschäftigte, das seine Gedanken dominierte.

Er würde verdammt noch mal den Fisch ködern!

Hermione stampfte durch die große Halle, sowie über alle Treppen zwischen dem vorderen Tor und dem Portraitloch des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes. In einer Welle der Empörung bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch den Strudel von Schülern, die ihn zum Nachmittagsunterricht verlassen wollten. Viele von ihnen tauschten Blicke aus und spekulierten darüber, was die normalerweise so freundliche Schulsprecherin in Rage versetzt hatte.

„Gestreiftes Kätzchen!", knurrte sie an die dicke Dame gerichtet, bevor diese mit einem missbilligenden Blick aus dem Weg schwang.

Ron sah sie, als sie eintrat, stand auf und streifte die Hände an den Seiten seiner Hose ab. Er war zwar froh, als sie auf ihn zukam, aber ihr wütender Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn sich ein wenig unsicher fühlen.

„Äh, Hermione. Hallo."

„Hast du Harry gesehen?", verlangte sie zu wissen.

„Ich denke, er wollte seinen Feuerblitz holen", sagte Ron. „Schau mal, ich habe mich gefragt ob wir mal wieder, du weißt schon, äh, reden könnten", stammelte er.

„Tut mir leid, Ron. Im Moment will ich nur jemanden anschreien und Harry ist der erste auf meiner Liste. Vielleicht später, in Ordnung?"

„Um, ja, in Ordnung", murmelte Ron ihrem Rücken zu, als sie schon auf der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen war.

Hermione hielt sich nicht damit auf, an die Tür des Schlafsaales der siebten Klasse zu klopfen. Es knallte befriedigender Weise laut genug, als sie vom Schwung getrieben an die Wand prallte.

„Harry, ich hoffe, du bist jetzt froh! Er hat mir, verdammt noch mal, einen Heiratsantrag gemacht!"

Harry setzte sich abrupt in seinem Bett auf, mit noch unordentlicherem schwarzem Haar als sonst und blinzelte sie an, bevor er seine Brille von der Tagesdecke nahm.

„Nun, es ging mir gut, bis du hineingeplatzt bist", nörgelte er.

„Wer hat dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?", fragte Ginny, die sich im Bett neben Harry aufsetzte. Doch nicht dieser Idiot von meinem Bruder?", Ihr langes, rotes Haar war auch unordentlich und nur die mittleren drei Knöpfe ihrer Bluse waren noch geschlossen. Ihre Augen leuchteten und ihre Wangen waren ebenso gerötet wie Harrys.

In Mitten ihrer Tirade ausgebremst und mit offenen Mund, dachte Hermione endlich daran, die Tür zu schließen und nachzusehen, ob noch weitere Jungen im Raum wären. ‚_Wirklich blödsinnig_', dachte sie, _Harry würde Ginny kaum vor Publikum abknutschen.' _

„Serverus Snape", sagte sie zu Ginny und kreuzte leicht irritiert die Arme, während sie darauf wartete, dass das Mädchen aufhörte zu lachen.

„Sie reißt keine Witze, Ginny", sagte Harry zu ihr. „So, er ist also hier in Hogwarts, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich dachte, du wüsstest alles."

„Nicht alles, wie es scheint", murmelte er und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar in einer vergeblichen Bemühung den unordentlichen Mopp zu zähmen.

„Warum, um alles in der Welt, würde Snape dich heiraten wollen?"

Hermione durchquerte den Raum und setzte sich auf das Fußende von Harrys Bett. Harrys strahlend grüne Augen trafen sich kurz mit ihren und er nickte unmerklich, um sie zu ermutigen, Ginny ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Abwechselnd erzählten sie Ginny, was sich in der Halloween Nacht zugetragen hatte. Das Mädchen hörte aufgerissenen Augen zu, biss sich auf die Lippe und umarmte Hermione impulsiv, als die Geschichte beendet war.

„Oh, Hermione, das ist ja schrecklich.", bemerkte sie mit einem leichten schluchzen.

„Ich denke, das ist eine Untertreibung", sagte Hermione zu ihr. „Die Sache ist die: ich fühle mich nicht so. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich schwanger bin, ich habe das Baby sich bewegen fühlen. Ich sah, wie krank Professor Snape war, aber die ganze Vorstellung davon, vergewaltigt worden zu sein", sie erblasste etwas, als sie das Wort sagte, „fühlt sich einfach nicht real an. Ich fühle mich nicht traumatisiert und ich habe es satt, dass mich jeder behandelt, als ob ich zerbrechlich bin. Das bin ich nicht!"

„Warum brüllst du mich dann an?", fragte Harry.

„Weiß ich nicht", gab Hermione zu und lächelte ein wenig. „Ich war eben wirklich sauer auf Severus und wollte das an jemandem auslassen."

„Severus?", kam Harry Echo.

„Nun", begann sie sich zu verteidigen, „er sagte, ich solle seinen Vornamen benutzen. Und wenn man Junior hier berücksichtigt, sollte ich mich wahrscheinlich daran gewöhnen. Severus wird nicht verschwinden, weil ich ihn angebrüllt habe." Sie klopfte leicht auf ihren Bauch und Ginny quietschte begeistert, als die Schwellung unter Hermiones Umhang sichtbar wurde.

„Ich weiß, wenn ich nicht erwünscht bin", bemerkte Harry trocken. „Außerdem sollte ich schon längst auf dem Spielfeld sein." Er gab Ginny noch einen Kuss, schnappte sich seinen Besen und holte seine Quidditch-Ausrüstung. „Seh' ich dich nach dem Spiel?"

„Natürlich", sagte Ginny zu ihm, drehte sich aber schnell wieder zu Hermione um. „Nun gut", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ und sich sehr nach ihrer Mutter anhörte. „Erzähle mir jetzt alles!"

Als Hermione endlich wieder in ihren Räumen war, wurde sie von einem Stapel Pakete überrascht, die auf ihrem Bett auf sie warteten. Krummbein war fleißig dabei sie zu inspizieren, rieb mit seinem ingwerfarbenen Kinn über die Ecken der Kartons und spielte mit den Enden der Packbänder, die um einige von ihnen herum gewunden waren.

Hermionen hängte ihren Mantel auf und begann ihre Einkäufe zu inspizieren. Jedes Teil ließ sie sich schlechter darüber fühlen, bei der Ablehnung ihres ersten Heiratsantrages so ruppig gewesen zu sein. Immer noch unentschlossen und mit gemischten Gefühlen hing sie ihre neuen Kleider auf, faltete ihre Unterwäsche und stellte ihre neuen Schuhe in den Schrank.

Ihre praktische Seite ließ sie die Kartons für eine spätere Verwendung aufheben, obwohl sie noch nicht sagen konnte, wofür.

Sie beschloss, dass ein Bad das Beste war, um ihre gereizten Nerven zu beruhigen. Hermione schwang ihren Zauberstab in Richtung Badewanne und ließ sie sich mit warmen, schäumenden Wasser füllen. Die schlecht sitzenden Kleidungsstücke, die sie in der Winkelgasse getragen hatte wurden in den Korb geworfen, den sie hinter ihrer Badezimmertür für ihre Schmutzwäsche aufgestellt hatte.

Der alte, zerkratzt aussehende Spiegel auf der Rückseite der Tür zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, als er das Blau der von ihr abgelegten Kleidung reflektierte und sie ging langsam auf ihn zu. In dem Spiegel erschien ihre Gestalt im Großen und Ganzen so, wie sie immer gewesen war: eine Masse brauner Haare mit honigfarbenen Strähnen, viel zu lockig und auf übliche Weise kaum zu zähmen. Ihre Sommerbräune war schon lange verblasst und das Gesicht war dasselbe oval, die Augen darin mittelbraun und unscheinbar unter den dunklen Brauen.

Unter ihren Schlüsselbeinen hatte sich das Inventar jedoch komplett verändert. Ihre Brüste waren schwerer geworden und wölbten sich über die Körbchen ihres BHs und weiter unten….ihr ehemals flacher Bauch war gerundet. Sie konnte ihn nicht einmal mehr für mehr als einen kleinen Moment einziehen. Die Wölbung schien ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben und weigerte sich hartnäckig zu verschwinden. Ihre Hand strich über die Wölbung, fühle die stramme Haut und die harten Muskeln darunter. Eine schwach braune Linie begann über ihrem Bauchnabel und verlief nach unten um in den Unterhosen zu verschwinden, die so straff gespannt waren, dass sie einschnitten.

Trotz ihrer Absage an Severus Snape konnte sie in ihrem Geist das Bild seiner Hand auf ihrem Bauch nicht unterdrücken und fragte sich, was er wohl nun von ihr denken würde. Die unerwünschte Erinnerung ließ sie auch daran denken, wie sie sich unter seiner Berührung gefühlt hatte und ihre Brustwarzen zogen sich zusammen, als eine Welle der Erregung über sie hinwegrollte.

„Hör auf damit!", flüsterte sie sich selbst zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Entschlossen, ihre eigensinnigen Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, zog Hermione mechanisch den Rest ihrer Bekleidung aus und stieg in die Wanne. Sie konnte sich noch das ganze Wochenende Gedanken über Snape machen, aber sie hatte nur noch eine Stunde bis zum Abendessen.

Severus sorgte dafür, dass er an seinem Arbeitstisch saß, als Hermione am Montagnachmittag das Laboratorium betrat. Er wusste, dass sie kommen würde, da er wusste, dass Madam Pomfrey keinen Kopfschmerzerleichterungs-Trank mehr hatte. Normalerweise verabscheute er Verschwendung, aber er hatte keinerlei Reue gezeigt, als er die perfekt gebrauten Tränke in die Spüle schüttete.

Als sie nach dem Mittagessen das Laboratorium betrat, war Hermione sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie sie auf Snape reagieren sollte. Er hatte ihre Ablehnung akzeptiert, ebenso wie er ihr Verlangen nach Hause gebracht zu werden mit einem kurzen Nicken bestätigt hatte, aber sie hatte gesehen, wie sich seine kantigen Kiefer verspannt hatten. Er war fürchterlich verärgert gewesen, aber er hatte getan, worum sie ihn gebeten hatte, und sie ohne eine weitere Bemerkung nach Hogwarts zurückgebracht. Sie war an die explosiven Gefühlsausbrüche ihrer Kameraden aus Gryffindor gewöhnt und hatte wenig Erfahrung mit der Art der Slytherins mit Ärger umzugehen.

Nachdem sie ihren Arbeitsplatz vorbereitet hatte, um die Zaubertränke die brauen, die Madam Pomfrey ausgegangen waren, machte sie sich daran, ihre Zutaten zusammenzusuchen. An seinem Arbeitstisch arbeitete sich Snape methodisch durch einen Stapel Papiere ohne sie auch nur einmal flüchtig anzusehen. Offensichtlich bestand die Art der Slytherins mit Ärger umzugehen darin, den Verursacher zu ignorieren. Er trug seine kompletten Tränkemeister-Roben über seinem Gehrock, bis zum Anschlag zugeknöpft, so dass er beinahe noch das schwarze Halstuch verdeckte, dass er statt einer Krawatte trug.

Das Glas mit dem Mutterkraut war beinahe alle und Hermione runzelte darüber die Stirn. Snape hatte dieselben Vorräte wie sie auf seinen Regalen, aber die Höflichkeit verlangte, dass sie ihn fragte, bevor sie sich etwas ausborgte. „Darf ich bitte dein Fieberkraut benutzen?" fragte sie daher betont höflich.

Snape schaute sie unter gesenkten Augenlidern hervor einige lange Momente, in denen die Stille schwer auf ihnen lastete, an, griff dann mit seinem langen Arm in den Vorratsschrank hinter sich und nahm ein gläsernes Gefäß heraus. Er gab es ihr wortlos und wandte sich wieder seinen Papieren zu.

Als Hermione das dritte Mal feststellte, das ihr Vorräte fehlten, war ihr Verdacht zur Gewissheit geworden. Sie stellte das fast leere Glas Schädelkapseln mit einem Knall vor ihm ab und starrte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Der Behälter war in der letzten Woche noch voll gewesen und sie war sicher, dass sein Inhalt aus ihrem Vorrat irgendwie in die Behälter auf seiner Seite des Laboratoriums gewandert war.

Das Manöver war offensichtlich und mit Absicht ausgeführt worden und er musste wissen, dass sie es durchschauen würde. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich beleidigt oder geschmeichelt fühlen sollte. Was immer dieser Mann vorhatte, aber sie war entschlossen, die Sache zu klären, und zwar gleich.

„Sie haben mich gebeten, sie zu heiraten", stellte sie unverblümt fest.

„Nicht ganz so langweilig, wie ein Vortrag von Binns, aber genauso alte Geschichte."

Snapes Stimme war sanft, für seine Verhältnisse sogar höflich, als er an seinen Papieren weiterarbeitete, Das tiefe Timbre seiner Stimme ging ihr durch und durch und stimulierte ihre Hormone, ohne ihren Verstand um Erlaubnis zu fragen – was nicht gerade half sie zu beruhigen.

„Bedeutet das, dass das Angebot nicht länger steht?" fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass sie ihre Antwort noch einmal überdacht haben?" fragte er gelangweilt.

Hermiones Kinn spannte sich an. „Eine Heirat ist nichts, was ich auf die leichte Schulter nehme. Uns beide verbindet bisher nur einen Alptraum, an den ich mich nicht einmal erinnere, und das Resultat daraus. Sie sind zwanzig Jahre älter als ich und außer Zaubertränke brauen und den Kampf gegen Voldemort haben wir nicht eine Sache gemeinsam."

"Sie vergessen unsere tiefe Verachtung von Neville Longbottom."

„Ich verachte Neville nicht. Er irritiert mich nur endlos, aber das tun sie auch, wenn sie ihn so herumschubsen, " sagte Hermione zu ihm. „Lucius Malfoy und sein Rotzbalg von Sohn sind die einzigen Menschen, die ich wirklich verachte."

„Das ist ein Anfang, denke ich", knurrte er. „Und wie ich schon vorher sagte, wir arbeiten gut zusammen."

Hermione trat nah an seinen Tisch heran und hatte die Arme vor sich verschränkt. Es war eher eine nervöse Geste als eine beabsichtigte, denn ihr war nicht bewusst, wie ihre Arme den sichtbaren Beweis ihrer Schwangerschaft betonten.

„Ich werde nicht abstreiten, dass mit einem reinblütigen Zauberer verheiratet zu sein mir eine Menge Ärger ersparen könnte, aber ich zögere einfach, ein Problem gegen ein schlimmeres einzutauschen."

„Ich verstehe ihr Zögern, Miss Granger, Hermione", verbesserte er sich. „Aber sicher verstehst du auch, wie schwierig es für eine allein stehende Hexe sein wird ein illegitimes Kind aufzuziehen – vor allem wenn die genauen Umstände bekannt werden."

Merkwürdiger Weise wusste sie, dass er sie nicht mit einer Bloßstellung bedrohte, sondern von der Härte schützen wollte, die sie bereits zu spüren bekommen hatte. Hermione konnte kaum glauben, dass sie die Kühnheit besaß diese Dinge laut auszusprechen, aber tief in ihrem Inneren, war sie sich seiner Gegenwart bewusst, vermisste sie ihre Unterhaltungen und trauerte über den Verlust der zarten Freundschaft, die sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte.

„Es war meine Entscheidung dieses Baby zu bekommen und ich war darauf vorbereitet dies allein zu tun. Wie auch immer, wenn du mich wirklich heiraten willst, musst du mir einen besseren Grund nennen als den, den du mir bisher genannt hast."

Snape ließ seine Feder fallen und schaute sie streng an. „Wenn du erwartest, dass ich dir Blumen oder Schokoladenherzen bringe, kannst du lange warten."

„Ich habe all die Schokoladenherzen, die ich brauche", erinnerte Hermione ihn und dachte an den Schrank mit den Resten der medizinischen Schokolade. Ein leises Kichern entwischte ihr, als sie sich Snape mit einem schief aufgesetzten Lorbeerkranz, wie den des Renaissanceliebhabers in der Galerie, vorstellte. „Du solltest es eigentlich besser wissen."

„Ich wurde gerne herausfinden, ob wir auch nur ansatzweise zusammenpassen. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass wir Freunde werden könnten, besonders, als du sagtest, du wolltest an der Erziehung des Babys beteiligt sein. Ich hatte mir vorgestellt, das du manchmal wie ein Lieblingsonkel am Wochenende vorbeikommst."

„Ist es das, was du willst?"

Hermiones Mund wurde trocken. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt, aber sie wurde plötzlich überwältigt von dem Anblick seines langen Körpers, von der Bewegungslosigkeit mit der er sich aufrecht hielt. Sein schwarzes Haar umrahmte sein langes Gesicht und intensivierte noch den Blick seiner dunklen Augen mit dem er sie gefangen hielt, wie die sprichwörtliche Schlange ihre Beute. Dieser Mann war gefährlich und brillant und sie bemerkte, dass er auf eine Art und Weise attraktiv war, die ihr nie zu vor bewusst gewesen war.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie im Gegenzug und sah ein Flackern in seinen Obsidian schwarzen Augen, das sie nicht interpretieren konnte.

„Ich will den Schaden wieder gut machen, den ich verursacht habe. Ich will, das unser Kind, UNSER Kind", betonte er noch einmal, „ in einer anständigen Umgebung aufwächst, ohne dass seine Mutter sich Sorgen darüber machen muss, woher sie das Geld für seine nächste Mahlzeit nimmt. Ich will, das es sicher ist und glücklich – und ich möchte, das seine Mutter es auch ist."

„Dann denke ich, sollten wir weiter machen, wie bisher", schlug Hermione vor, „ und sehen, wie es sich entwickelt. Danach…" Sie wusste nicht, was danach kommen würde, „Werden wir sehen."

Snape erhob sich von seinem Sitz und ging um den Tisch herum, wobei seine Schuhe kaum ein Geräusch verursachten. Ihr Körper reagierte auf seine Nähe und sie musste sich stark kontrollieren, als er so nahe an sie herantrat, dass sie ihre Hand auf seine mit Wolle bedeckte Brust hätte legen können. Er verbeugte sich kurz und höflich vor ihr und die Manieren eines anderen Jahrhunderts erinnerten sie wieder einmal daran, dass die Kultur der Zauberer nur wenig mit der gemeinsam hatte, in der sie aufgewachsen war.

„Nun gut, Miss Granger. Hermione. Wir werden sehen."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Krümelkeks, Lilly und Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

(Ich kann leider nicht alle persönlich beantworten, dazu fehlt mir die Zeit und ihr wollt ja Weiterlesen, gell?)

**Kapitel 12**

Der März kam herein, kalt und nass, wie ein Hund, der keine Manieren hat. Auf einem Kalender in ihrem Raum strich Hermione die bis zu den Osterferien verbleibenden Wochen ab, bis sie den Hogwarts-Express am Ende des Halbjahres besteigen würde, um für einen dreiwöchigen Urlaub nach Hause zu fahren.

Sie musste ihren Eltern noch von ernsteren Dingen als Schulneuigkeiten und den Hauspunkten berichten, denn sie wussten bisher noch nichts von ihrem Geheimnis. Irgendwie dachte sie, könnte es ihnen auffallen, wenn sie weiterhin ihre weiten, umhüllenden Schulumhänge tragen würde.

In der Zwischenzeit begann ein stetiger Vorrat von Muggel-Zeitschriften auf Madam Pomfreys Schreibtisch zu erscheinen, der von einer kunterbunten Ansammlung von Eulen angeliefert wurde. Snape und sie dachten sich ein System aus, um die verschiedenen Geschichten zu sortieren und zusammen überprüften sie sorgfältig jeden Artikel, der von Tod, Zerstörung oder einfach von unerklärlichen Phänomenen handelte. Sie unterteilten sie in drei Kategorien: höchstwahrscheinlich in Zusammenhang mit Todesseraktivitäten stehend, eine entfernte Möglichkeit besteht und verdammt unwahrscheinlich.

Einige der Überschriften ließen Hermione in Gelächter ausbrechen. Gelegentlich musste sie Snape den Humor erklären, aber zu ihrem Erstaunen verfügte er über ein bemerkenswert breit gefächertes Wissen über die Muggelkultur. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten es sich angewöhnt, sich die verrücktesten Meldungen vorzulesen und komische Vorschläge zu machen, warum, zum Beispiel, ein erwachsener Mann nackt in einer Telefonzelle aufgefunden wurde.

An den Nachmittagen und den gelegentlichen Abenden, die Hermione in Gesellschaft von Severus Snape verbrachte, verhielten sie sich immer noch leicht förmlich, aber ein unterschwelliges Gefühl der Erwartung blieb stets in ihren Gedanken präsent.

Er fuhr damit fort, sie in den fortgeschrittenen Zaubertränken zu unterrichten und bezog sie in die Forschungsprojekte, die er in seinem Laboratorium begonnen hatte, mit ein. Er redete sie stets mit ihrem Vornamen an. Nach einiger Übung gelang es Hermione auch, ihn gelegentlich mit Severus anzureden, ohne gleich zu befürchten, dass er Hauspunkte abziehen würde.

Die Zeit, die sie zusammen verbrachten, verlief ebenso wie ihre Diskussionen über Todesseraktivitäten und darüber, dass das Ministerium für Magie immer noch auf höchster Ebene alles abstritt. Sie verglichen den Tagespropheten mit verschiedenen Muggel-Zeitschriften und fanden kaum Unterschiede in ihrem journalistischen Stil. Was Hermione jedoch niemals erwartet hätte war, dass Severus Snape eine neue Besessenheit entwickeln würde.

„Was ist das?" fragte er sie an einem Donnerstagabend, als sie in das Labor gekommen war anstatt in die Bücherei zu gehen, um an einem ruhigen Ort arbeiten zu können.

Hermione blickte kurz auf das Gitter mit schwarzen und weißen Kästchen. „Das ist ein Kreuzworträtsel", erklärte sie ihm. „Das ist eine Art Puzzle." Sie deutete auf die Liste mit den Hinweisen. „Löse diese Fragen und schreibe die Antworten in die Kästchen. Alle Antworten sollten in einander passen."

Severus sagte: „Hmm..." und ohne einen weiteren Kommentar begann er, die nummerierten Hinweise zu lesen. Einen kurzen Moment später griff er nach seiner Feder und begann die erste Reihe auszufüllen. Er machte schnelle Fortschritte und als sie seine Antworten überprüfte, wurde ihr klar, dass er sich sehr gut in der Muggel-Literatur auskannte. Seine Erinnerungen an die Geschichte schien perfekt zu sein und natürlich war seine Beherrschung der Sprachen und der Wissenschaften eine Grundvoraussetzung. Wie auch immer….

„Warum in Merlins Namen sollte ich wissen wollen, wer Prinzessin Dianas Butler war?" fragte er mit ätzendem Unglauben in seiner Stimme. „Die Frau ist doch tot, glaube ich, und ihr Diener sollte sich nach einer neuen Arbeit umsehen und nicht nach Auftritten in den Zeitungen."

Hermione erklärte ihm den Streit um den ehemaligen Butler der, vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht, ein Dieb war und, vielleicht oder vielleicht auch nicht, über potentiell peinliche Informationen verfügen könnte, die er als Druckmittel einsetzen könnte.

Seine Oberlippe verzog sich, als er ihr zuhörte. „Da lernt man Hauselfen doch richtig schätzen", knurrte er. Hermione schaute ihn mit scheinbarer Verärgerung an, denn sie wusste, dass er sie mit Absicht provozieren wollte.

„Willst du nun die Antwort wissen oder nicht?"

„Ja."

„Sag _‚bitte'_".

Er wartete und wog ab, ob es das ganze Wert war. „Bitte", sagte er schließlich nach einer Weile mit einer Stimme, die vor süßlicher Unaufrichtigkeit triefte.

Sie sagte es ihm und als er kurz zufrieden grunzte, wusste sie, dass die Buchstaben gepasst hatten. Sie dachte darüber nach, ob das etwas wäre, das sie am Frühstückstisch in den nächsten Jahrzehnten ertragen konnte und beschloss, dass es schlimmere Dinge gab. Eine tägliche, detaillierte Beschreibung der letzten Quidditch Spiele schoss ihr beispielsweise durch den Kopf.

Severus Faszination mit den Kreuzworträtseln hielt an, aber üblicher Weise brauchte es ihrer beider Anstrengungen es ganz zu lösen. In Momenten wie diesen dachte sie ernsthaft darüber nach seinen Antrag anzunehmen, wenn die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen entspannt war und das Baby in ihrem Bauch sich selbstzufrieden drehte.

Auf der anderen Seite beharrte Hermiones logischer Verstand darauf, dass eine Heirat, die alle ihre Probleme lösen würde wie eine Seifenblase war, schön und vergänglich. Hermione glaubte nicht an Seifenblasen. Ihr Körper beharrte jedoch darauf, dass es noch einen dritten Faktor zu berücksichtigen gab: wenn seine dunkle Stimme ihre Nerven streichelte, sie auf eine Weise aufwühlte, die sie nicht verleugnen konnte, und sie sich seiner Präsenz bewusst war, solange sie gemeinsam in einem Raum waren. Wie jetzt, als ihre Hausaufgabe vergessen vor ihr lag und sie an seiner Seite stand, um ihm zu helfen, die einfacheren Aspekte der Muggelkultur zu enträtseln und viel zu viel Zeit damit zubrachte, ihn zu beobachten.

Mit dem Ellenbogen auf den Arbeitstisch gestützt und die Feder in seinen tintenverschmierten Fingern haltend war er ein Bild der Konzentration.

Eine kleine Falte erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und seine Augen blinzelten kaum, als er den Text in sich aufnahm. Die einzige Bewegung, die er machte, war mit seiner Unterlippe, an der sich eine Strähne seines Haares verfangen hatte. Unabhängig vom Rest seines Haares bog sich die Spitze der Strähne gerade genug, um die Unterseite seines ausdrucksstarken Mundes zu berühren. Seine gesamte Konzentration auf das Pergament vor ihm gerichtet, blies er sie zur Seite, aber die Strähne schwang zurück und verharrte wieder in derselben Position.

Hermiones Lippe zuckte aus Sympathie. Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff sie hinüber und strich die Strähne zur Seite. Severus zuckte sofort zusammen und wich mit einem argwöhnischen Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

„Entschuldigung", brachte sie, verwirrt über seine Reaktion hervor. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig närrisch mit ihrer Hand mitten in der Luft und senkte sie.

„Es ist ja nichts passiert", gab er leise zurück und schob das Haar selbst zur Seite. Der argwöhnische Gesichtsausdruck verblasste, als er sich wieder seiner Lektüre zuwandte und Hermione fuhr damit fort, ihn zu beobachten. Wann, fragte sie sich, war das letzte Mal gewesen, das jemand eine Hand nach Severus Snape ausgestreckt hatte und ihn nicht verletzen wollte? Er war achtunddreißig Jahre alt und hatte mehr als 15 Jahre lang ein gefährliches Spiel gespielt.

„Hast du irgendetwas in den Schmierereien von heute gefunden?"

„Die Arbeitslosenrate ist gesunken; der Premierminister und der Oppositionsführer beanspruchen beide lauthals die Lorbeeren", erklärte er in einem trockenen Ton.

„Als ehrlich. Mit dem Ministerium für Magie und den treuen Anhängern Ihrer Majestät ist es ein Wunder, dass das Britische Königreich noch steht. Der Himmel weiß, was passieren würde, wenn alle einmal zusammen arbeiten würden."

„Sie haben es mal versucht", sagte Snape abwesend.

„Nein!" rief Hermione aus. „Du machst Witze!"

„Es wurde nicht umsonst das finstere Zeitalter genannt", sagte er trocken. „Es wurde von der Spanischen Inquisition und einer Welle von Vergessenszaubern gefolgt."

„Das wusste ich nicht", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Professor Binns lässt in seinem Unterricht eine Menge Informationen aus."

„Wissen ist nicht alles, Hermione."

„Ich dachte, Wissen wäre Macht", gab sie frech zurück und es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Ich dachte das ehemals auch; aber es ist eine Illusion. ‚_Cognition indifferens vitus malus'_."

„Zu lernen ist weder gut noch schlecht", übersetzte Hermione zögernd.

„Dicht dran. Einfach ausgedrückt: Wissen ist nur Wissen. Wichtig ist, was du damit anfangen willst."

Er machte eine Pause und starrte in Richtung seiner Papiere ohne sie jedoch wahrzunehmen. „Ich dachte einmal, dass ich Macht haben wollte, Respekt. Wissen nur um der hellen, strahlenden Perfektion wegen. Du weißt sicher, was ich meine."

„Das tue ich", gab Hermione zu. „Und ich will immer noch weiterlernen. Es gibt noch so viel, was ich wissen möchte."

„Wissen sammeln um des Wissens willen ist lediglich eine Beschäftigung", warnte er sie. „Eine, die kein Ende findet."

„Wie sollte es dann sein?" fragte sie. „Welchen Grund gibt es dann zu leben, wenn man nichts dazulernt?"

„Wer sagt, dass es einen Grund gibt?"

Hermione schaute ihn lange an und fragte sich, ob er einfach nur ein Miesmacher war oder des Teufels Advokat spielen wollte. Da die Stille zwischen ihnen anhielt, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er ihr keine Antwort geben würde. Es war, wie ihr nun klar wurde, eine jener weisheitsbildenden Fragen, die jeder für sich selbst beantworten musste – und deren Antwort bei jedem anders ausfallen würde.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick voller intensiver Konzentration anstarrte, demselben, mit dem sie ein neues Zaubertränkerezept anschaute oder eine Übung in Verwandlung.

Hermione war schon oft gewarnt worden, dass sie klüger als gut für sie war.

Ihr Intellekt brachte sie in Situationen, vor denen der gesunde Menschenverstand sie längst hätte warnen sollen.. Aber sie war noch nie in der Lage gewesen, ein geheimnisvolles Rätsel auf sich beruhen zu lassen und Severus Snape war der geheimnisvollste Mann, der sie jemals herausgefordert hatte. Sein Intellekt und seine Beherrschung der Magie, die sie so liebte, machte ihn für sie auf eine Art und Weise interessant, die sie nicht genau definieren konnte, während sie sich mit seinem strengen Ehrgefühl und seiner Disziplin, die Anzeichen eines ungewöhnlichen Mutes waren, gut identifizieren konnte.

Mit vorsichtiger Entschlossenheit führte sie ihre Hand zu seinem Gesicht. Er wich ein wenig zurück, hielt aber still, als sie sanft seine Wange berührte und die Strähnen seines Haares zurückstrich, die die Seite seines Gesichtes verdeckten. Ihr Daumen verharrte kurz auf seinen hohen Wangenknochen und ihre Finger glitten über seine Stirn und in seine Haare hinein. Sein Haar stellte sich als fein heraus, wie das eines kleinen Kindes. Es war durch eine Art von Behandlung schlüpfrig und fühlte sich unter ihren Fingerspitzen seidig an.

Zu ihrer Überraschung schlossen sich seine Augen, als er sich in ihre Liebkosung hineinlehnte. Es wurde ihr bewusst, dass, auch wenn er es tief in seinem Inneren verbarg, dieser Mann nach menschlichem Kontakt dürstete, nach dem kleinsten bisschen Mitgefühl und Zuneigung, denn er fühlte sich nicht länger der kleinsten körperlichen Berührung würdig.

Die Innenseite ihrer Hand strich über die feine Kante seines Kiefers und sie spürte das leichte Kratzen seines wachsenden Bartes auf seiner glatten Haut. Seine Augen öffneten sich wieder, dunkel und wachsam trotz seines vorsichtshalber ausdruckslosen Gesichtes. Sie wusste, dass sie ihr Glück fast überstrapazierte, als sie den letzten Rest ihres Mutes zusammen nahm und mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Lippen strich, bevor sie sich schnell aus dem Laboratorium zurückzog.

Es war eine Tortur auf den Ruf der Abendglocken zum Essen zu warten, bei deren Klang Madam Pomfrey üblicher Weise die Krankenstation verließ. Er hatte zwar ein wenig übertrieben, als der die Krankenschwester mit einem Wächter von Azkaban verglich – aber nicht viel. Sie behielt jedermann in ihrer Domäne scharf im Auge und war mit Severus Angewohnheit absolut nicht einverstanden, in die verlassene Bildergalerie zu verschwinden, wenn die Abgeschiedenheit seiner Räume zu abgeschieden für ihn wurde.

Als die Glocken endlich läuteten und seine selbsternannte Wächterin zur Mahlzeit ging, machte sich Severus sofort auf den Weg die vergessene Treppe hinauf. Seine Stiefel machten fast keine Geräusche, bis er die Galerie erreichte. Deren kühle Düsterkeit beruhigte ihn üblicherweise, während er auf und ab schritt. Seine legendäre Schlaflosigkeit hatte eine Angewohnheit, des Nachts herum zu wandern entstehen lassen, sehr zum Unmut der Schüler, die sich nachts außerhalb ihrer Betten aufhielten. Nun war er jedoch in diesem unbenutzen Teil des Schlosses eingesperrt und hatte keine andere Möglichkeit, seinem Temperament Luft zu machen, als die wütenden Blicke der Portraits zu erwidern.

Die Portraits waren jedenfalls ungewöhnlich still, als er von einer Seite des langen Raumes zur anderen ging, um seine überschüssige Energie und den schlimmen Anfall von Nervosität abzuarbeiten, den Hermione Granger bei ihm mit einer einzigen Berührung ausgelöst hatte.

Das Mädchen hatte sein Leben durcheinander gebracht. Vielleicht war es nicht fair, aber er wünschte sich niemals zu Malfoys Vergnügung gerufen worden zu sein. Aber wenn er nicht dort gewesen wäre, wäre Hermione jetzt sicherlich tot. Und es war ebenfalls wahrscheinlich, dass Harry Potter und sein hitzköpfiger Freund Malfoy verfolgt hätten, um Rache zu nehmen und dabei sofort getötet worden wären oder dem dunklen Lord mit dem gleichen Ergebnis übergeben worden wären.

Stattdessen trug sie sein Kind. Das einzige Mal, als er das Baby sich bewegen gefühlt hatte, war der schönste Moment in seinem bisherigen Leben gewesen. Der Anblick ihrer leicht gerundeten Formen, die von den schäbigen blauen Roben umrahmt waren, die sie inzwischen ersetzt hatten, war ihm wie ein Speer durch Mark und Bein gegangen. Selbst jetzt ließ das Wissen darum, was unter ihrem Umhang und den Schulroben verborgen war, ihn sich wünschen, sie sein eigen nennen zu können.

Nur gelegentlich erinnerte er sich daran, die reumütige Miene aufzusetzen, die er eigentlich zur Schau tragen sollte – und in letzter Zeit vergaß er sie immer öfter ganz. Während der Zeit, die sie im Laboratorium zusammen gearbeitet hatten und besonders während ihres Ausfluges zur Winkelgasse, hatte er entdeckt, dass Hermione Granger eine angenehme Gesellschaft war. Sie hatte sich weder beschwert noch geschmollt, als er sie auf eine Art und Weise in die Geschäfte hinein und wieder herausgeschleift hatte, mit der die meisten Männer nicht davongekommen wären. Sie hatte das alles ruhig akzeptiert und nur ein Aufheben über die Menge Geld gemacht, die er ausgab. Und erst als er sah, wie viel Vergnügen dieses kleine Abenteuer, das er ihr ermöglichte, ihr machte, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass Hermione Granger das charmanteste Lächeln hatte, das er je gesehen hatte.

Als Hermione ohnmächtig geworden war, war er außer sich gewesen und wütend auf sich selbst. Er wusste, dass wenn ihr erlaubt werden würde alleinverantwortlich weiterzumachen, sie damit fortfahren würde, ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse zu vernachlässigen. Sie würde natürlich das Baby exzellent versorgen. Ihre Reserven würden immer weiter gestreckt werden und sie würde sich dabei abmühen, das Kind zu versorgen und gleichzeitig ihre Bildung voranzubringen. Das war etwas, das er verhindern konnte – und würde.

Die Galerie war einer der letzten Teile des Schlosses, den das Licht der Wintersonne berührte. Irritiert von dem schwächer werdenden Licht zog er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Lumos". Die Kerzen in den überkrusteten Kerzenhaltern erwachten zum Leben und er sah sofort mit Verblüffung die leeren Portraits an der Wand neben ihm.

Er schaute sich um und sah, dass nahezu jedes Portrait verlassen war. Am anderen Ende der Galerie erweckte ein neu aufgehängtes, größeres Gemälde seine Aufmerksamkeit. In ihm war ein schlecht geführtes französisches Café mit den Bewohnern der anderen Portraits überfüllt. Sie wurden von einem hochnäsigen französischen Kellner bedient, der ebenso schlecht gelaunt zu sein schien, wie seine Gäste.

Die Bewohner des Bildes deren Tassen mit Kaffee oder Wein gefüllt waren, nickten ihm kaum zu, als er sich dem überfüllten Rahmen vorsichtig näherte.

„Was bedeutet das?" verlangte er in seiner besten strengen Lehrerstimme zu wissen.

„Und was geht Sie das an?" knurrte ein pferdegesichtiger Mann mit einem Van Dyke Kragen _(B/N 15)_ zurück. „Wenn Sie denken, Sie können dieses Café wieder entfernen, dann haben Sie sich geirrt. Die meisten von uns hatten in den letzten Jahren keine andere Unterhaltung, als miteinander zu sprechen, wenn man von Ihnen absieht, aber Sie zählen nicht."

„Wo kam es her?" fragte er mit Nachdruck. „Wer hat es hergebracht?"

Wenn jemand sich für diese Galerie interessierte, könnte er sie nicht weiter als Zufluchtsort vor Madam Pomfreys erdrückender Fürsorge benutzen.

„Die junge Dame, die vor zwei Wochen hier gewesen ist", half einer der anderen Gentlemen aus, der wirkte, als hätte er eine halbe Flasche unidentifizierbaren Rotweines intus. „Sie hat dieses Café hier hergebracht, da die anderen Portraits unten diesen Froschfresser mit seinen grauenhaften Manieren nicht mehr ertragen wollten." Der Gentleman popelte gründlich in seiner Nase und wischte die Resultate im leinenen Tischtuch ab. „Verdammte Franzosen, aber was willst du machen?"

„Die junge Dame?" folgerte Severus, „die mit den vielen Haaren?"

„Genau die", sagte ein dritter Gentleman, der ein goldenes Monokel trug und ein wenig jünger als die anderen aussah. „Würde mich an einem Portrait von ihr hier oben nicht stören", sagte er lüstern.

„Sie ist vergeben."

„Bläst der Wind aus der Richtung, eh?" sagte das erste Portrait. „Hätte ich wissen sollen, dass so ein fürsorgliches Mädel einen Verehrer hat? Sie ist Ihre, was?"

„Ich arbeite noch dran", sagte Severus mit gepresster Stimme.

„Ooooh, eine Verführung", sagte der mit der anzüglichen Stimme, „Und wie steht's?"

„Das geht sie verdammt noch mal nichts an", informierte er ihn.

Severus hatte tatsächlich über die Idee nachgedacht Hermione zu verführen und sie dann verworfen. Obwohl er sich einigermaßen sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht abstoßend fand, wollte er über die Möglichkeit einen richtigen Ehe mit einer körperlichen Beziehung nicht einmal nachdenken.

„Wirklich Boris, das ist schlechtes Benehmen", rügte einer der älteren Gentlemen.

„Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen und schauen Sie mal, wie sie es geschafft hat unsere Galerie in Schuss zu bringen. Die Hauselfen haben zwei Tage dazu gebraucht." Er zeigte auf die Galerie und Severus sah, dass sie tatsächlich gereinigt worden war. Der Staub auf dem Boden war weg, die marmornen Quadrate waren gefeudelt worden und die Girlanden aus Spinnweben waren entfernt worden.

Sofort wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie es nicht nur für die Männer in den Portraits getan hatte, sondern auch für ihn. Dieser Platz war seine Zuflucht und sie hatte die Hauselfen gebeten ihn zu reinigen, weil sie seine Abscheu vor Staub und Unordnung kannte.

„Sind Sie nicht ein bisschen alt für sie?" fragte der mit dem Monokel.

„Unsinn", protestierte der ältere wieder. „Er steht in bester Manneskraft. Abgesehen davon, zu meiner Zeit zog kein Mann eine Heirat in Betracht, wenn er nicht vorher sein Vermögen gemacht hatte. Es ging einfach nicht, dass ein junger Mann heiratete, ohne seine Frau unterstützen zu können. Sind Ihre Finanzen in Ordnung, Sir?" fragte er Severus.

Erbost schaute Severus den Mann durchdringend an, erbot der Gruppe kurz angebunden den Abendgruß und kehrte auf der Stelle um. Er würde nicht seine Finanzen oder seine Eignung für die Ehe mit einem verdammten Gruppenbild diskutieren!

„Lumos", die Kerzen in den verzweigten Armen der Kerzenhalter entflammten sich gehorsam beim Klang von Snapes tiefer Stimme und Hermione versuchte nicht zusammenzuzucken. Das schwache Wintersonnenlicht, das durch die Fensterscheiben hereingefallen war, war verblichen. Während sie mit der Aufgabenstellung ihrer Hausaufgaben gerungen hatte, war der Raum dunkel geworden, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hätte.

Der Arbeitstisch vor ihr war mit ihren Aufzeichnungen der letzten sechs Stunden Geschichte der Magie übersät und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten genügend Tatsachen für einen Aufsatz den trockenen Fakten zu entnehmen, die Binns Tag um Tag monoton herunterleierte. Seit drei Stunden hatte sie ihre Notizen und ihre Bücher durchkämmt und hatte noch nicht mehr als eine Handbreit vorzuweisen.

Am anderen Tisch überflog Severus schnell seine Notizen und sie war dankbar, dass er sich heute nicht mit ihr unterhalten wollte. Ihr war wirklich nicht nach Wortgefechten zumute.

Hermione nahm das leise Klingeln von Snapes Feder in seinem Tintenfass nicht wahr, als sie zum dritten Mal versuchte, eine Passage zu lesen. Ihre Schläfen zu reiben half auch nicht und sie seufzte schlecht gelaunt, als sie sich noch einmal der gedruckten Seite zuwandte.

„Hermione!"

„Was?" murmelte sie ohne aufzusehen.

„Ich fragte, ob hier noch mehr Tinte ist?" wiederholte Snape.

„Madam Pomfrey hat welche in ihrem Büro, aber da kannst du jetzt nicht hineingehen. Slytherin hat Huffelpuff ihm Quidditch-Spiel in Grund und Boden gerammt und ihr Hüter hat eine dicke Beule auf dem Kopf. Madam Pomfrey untersucht ihn gerade.

„Aah. Poppy schuldet mir also Geld," sagte er mit selbstzufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich habe noch einen Reservefass in meiner Tasche", bot Hermione ihm an und nickte zu dem Rucksack, der am anderen Ende des Tisches stand. Sie machte keine Anstalten es für ihn zu holen.

Severus schaute die Tasche misstrauisch an und öffnete sie dann vorsichtig. Im Inneren befanden sich einige Bücher, Bögen sauberen Pergamentes, einige Blätter Notizpapier mit Aufzeichnungen in verschiedenen Tintenfarben, eine Haarbürste und eine Ansammlung anderer Dinge, über deren Zweck er sich nicht ganz sicher war. Nachdem er sich durch all dies hindurch gegraben hatte, fand er schließlich das Tintenfass.

Er schloss die Tasche mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung darüber, dem Inhalt unverletzt entkommen zu sein, und runzelte über die aus allen Nähten platzende Tasche die Stirn. Der abgenutzte Riemen hing lose zu einer Seite herunter, und er hob sie hoch um ihr Gewicht abzuschätzen.

„Um Himmels willen Hermione! Diese Tasche muss mindestens 6 Kilo, wenn nicht noch mehr wiegen!" _(siehe B/N 14, 1 stone)_

„Ja. Und?" nörgelte sie.

„Du hast schon Gewicht durch das Baby zugelegt. Es kann doch nicht gut für dich sein, wenn du dies hier auch noch mit dir herumschleppst!"

„Danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst, wie fett ich werde", keifte sie.

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen darüber, dass du dick wirst. Ich mache mir Sorgen über deine Gesundheit!", schnappte er zurück.

„Bitte, schrei mich nicht an," flüsterte sie. Hermione fühlte sich plötzlich jämmerlich und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie verhinderte gerade noch ein Zittern ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich bin müde und mein Rücken tut weh, ich fühle mich scheußlich und ich kann Malfoy und Binns nicht mehr ertragen und…und…und…"

Sie schaffte es, das sinnlose Gestotterte zu unterbinden, das so unerwartet aus ihr hervorgebrochen war und schloss fest ihre Augen. _‚Verdammt – diese Hormone! Und ich dachte PMS ist schlimm,'_ dachte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen um die Schluchzer zu bekämpfen, die aus ihr hervorbrechen wollten.

Hermione erschrak ein wenig, als zwei Hände sich sanft auf ihre Schultern senkten und sie leicht und entspannend berührten. Seine Daumen fanden einen Punkt zwischen ihren Schulterblättern und gruben sich hinein, wodurch ihr ein genussvoller Seufzer voll Schmerz und Vergnügen entlockt wurde.

„Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass dein Rücken schmerzt", antwortete Severus vorsichtig.

Die Jahre in denen er Mädchen in ihren Teenager-Jahren unter Einfluss ihrer Körperchemie betrachtet hatte, ließen ihn die Anzeichen erkennen, obwohl er selten Zugeständnisse machte. Bei Hermione lag der Fall jedoch ganz anders.

„Entspann dich", forderte er sie auf. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, war sie hilflos seinen starken Händen ausgeliefert, die begannen die Knoten und Verspannungen in ihren Schultern zu suchen. Nach viel zu kurzer Zeit hielt er inne, aber sein Laborstuhl schabte über den Flur, als er ihn schnell hinter ihr abstellte und mit seiner Massage fort fuhr.

„Zieh das aus", befahl er und Hermione schlüpfte aus ihrem weiten Schulumhang, der ihren Bauch vor zufälligen Blicken schützte. Darunter trug sie das schwarze Umstandskleid, das Severus ihr in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte und die Wärme seiner Hände sickerte durch das dünne Material. Noch einmal wies er sie an, sich zu entspannen. Sie fügte sich gedankenlos und dachte, dass, wenn es einen Mann mit Sirenenblut in den Adern geben würde, es Severus Snape sein müsste. Seine tiefe Stimme streichelte ihre gereizten Nerven ebenso wie seine Hände es taten, die gemeinsam ihren Weg die Wirbelsäule hinab nahmen.

Seine Handflächen umspannten ihren schmalen Rüchen und seine Daumen gruben sich in ihre Muskeln und entlockten ihr in regelmäßigen Abständen unartikulierte Seufzer. Er pausierte flüchtig, als er ihre Taille erreicht hatte.

„Ischias?" fragte er sanft.

Als sie nickte begannen seine Finger in festen Kreisen über ihr Gesäß und beruhigten die Muskeln an ihrem Kreuzbein, wobei er vorsichtig die Schwellung ihrer Hüften vermied.

Ihr Rücken wölbte sich, als die Nerven prickelten, aber er stoppte die Massage nicht.

„Lehn dich zurück", drängte er sie. Als ihre Schultern nach hinten sanken um sich gegen seine Brust zu lehnen, rückte er nach vorne um ihre Hüften mit seinen Schenkeln zu umschließen - und fragte sich sofort, ob es weise gewesen war, das zu tun. Das Geräusch ihres leisen Wimmerns und das Stöhnen, tat ihm außergewöhnliches an. Ihr Körper war zusammengesunken und an ihn gelehnt, völlig entspannt, wie es nur eine dringend benötigte und sehr gut ausgeführte Rückenmassage erreichen konnte.

Hermione konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, aber ihr Rücken war warm, wo er gegen seine Brust lehnte. Seine Hände, die so unauffällig waren, wenn er sie still hielt, waren die Hände eines Bildhauers gewesen, als er an ihrem Nacken und ihren Schultern arbeitete und nach ihren Oberarmen griff, um sie mit rhythmischen Bewegungen ihre Spannung abbauen zu lassen. Er fand die Sehnen an der Spitze jedes Ellenbogens und drückte dort, bis ihre kleinen Finger zuckten. Ihre Unterarme, nackt unter seiner Berührung, wurden abwechselnd gedrückt und gestreichelt, als er sich bis zu ihren Handgelenken und Händen vorarbeitete. Seine Finger ergriffen schließlich ihre Handflächen und er rieb jeden Knochen und jeden Knöchel, bis Hermione dachte, sie würde zu einer Pfütze auf dem Boden schmelzen.

Ihre entspannten Hände wurden an ihrer Seite abgelegt und für einen Augenblick dachte Hermione, er würde gehen. Das stellte sich als falsch heraus, als seine Hände ihre Taille ergriffen und sanft ihre Seite mit leichtem, aber bestimmtem Druck der warmen Handflächen die stark gespannte Haut lockerten. Kleine, energiegeladene Tritte antworteten, als er in kleinen Kreisen ihren Bauch streichelte.

„Kannst du das fühlen?" murmelte sie.

„Mit _„das",_ vermute ich, meinst du das Baby. Nein, kann ich nicht!"

Seine Hände verhielten auf ihrer Mitte, aber obwohl die kleinen Bewegungen weiter zu spüren waren, schüttelte er den Kopf.

Hermione dachte an den Empfindlichkeitszauber, aber sie verabscheute den Gedanken daran aufzustehen und nach ihrem Zauberstab zu suchen. Ihr Kopf war zurückgefallen und ruhte an seiner Schulter und der Geruch seines Köpers umgab sie, der sanfte Geruch nach Mann, kombiniert mit dem würzigen Aroma verschiedener Zaubertrankzutaten. Seine Arme umschlossen sie wie eine sichere Zufluchtsstätte und ein Teil von ihr wollte hier für immer bleiben.

Ihre Kehle schmerzte plötzlich, als sie von unidentifizierbaren Angstgefühlen überwältigt wurde. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das sie sich von außer Kontrolle geratenen Emotionen überwältigt sah, aber während einer solchen Attacke gehalten zu werden, machte es besser und gleichzeitig schlimmer. Ironischer Weise hatte das Gefühl, sicher in seinen Armen zu sein, die Ängste ausgelöst, die sie unter Kontrolle geglaubt hatte.

„Ich habe Angst", flüsterte sie.

„Wovor?" Sein Mund strich über die Muschel ihres Ohres, als er sprach und ein Zittern durchlief sie.

„Vor allem", gab sie zu und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ein Baby zu bekommen steht dabei an erster Stelle."

„Hab keine Angst", sagte er und seine Arme umschlossen sie, bis sie sich sicher in ihnen geborgen fühlte. „Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dich zu beschützen."

„Warum sollte dich das kümmern?"

„Es kümmert mich, weil diese gesamte verrückte Situation meine Schuld ist," sagte er entschlossen. „Es kümmert mich, dass eines der brillantesten Gehirne Hogwarts sich prostituieren muss, um eine Situation zu überleben, an der sie keine Schuld hat. Ich meine dass natürlich im übertragenen Sinne, nur wirst du ohne Zweifel deine fantastischen Möglichkeiten einschränken müssen. Und es bekümmert mich zutiefst, das die Mutter meines Kindes so um alles kämpfen muss, wenn ich es so leicht verhindern kann."

„Und dich zu heiraten bringt alles ins Lot?" fragte sie traurig.

„Kein Zauberstabgefuchtel, Hermione!" Sie konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme fast hören.

„Ich denke darüber nach. Mehr kann ich dir nicht versprechen."

„Gut", murmelte er.

Hermione veränderte leicht ihre Position, bis jeder mögliche Zentimeter ihres Körpers in Kontakt mit seinem stand. Sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen und für einen Augenblick wollte sie mehr als alles andere, das er sie küssen sollte. Er machte allerdings keine Anstalten, sondern umfasste sie eng mit seinen Armen, als sie so zusammen saßen.

Sie lösten sich nur zögernd von einander, als die Abendglocken einige Zeit später zum Essen riefen.

Zwei Tage später aß Hermione Frühstück und saß an ihrem üblich Platz am Tisch, gegenüber von Ron und Harry. Neben ihr schwatzte Ginny über nichts besonderes, während die Jungen sich über eine der nächsten Unterrichtsstunden unterhielten. Hermione behielt ihre Ansichten für sich, aber sie dachte, dass sie mit den Kommentaren übereinstimmen würden, die Severus gemacht hätte. Mehr und mehr dominierte dieser Mann ihre Gedanken und ihre Vorstellungskraft.

„Wow", rief Ron aus und zog Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit zurück in die Gegenwart um zwei Eulen ein großes Paket im Tandemflug tragen zu sehen. Zu ihrer Überraschung glitten sie herab und landeten vor ihr. Eine der Eulen präsentierte ihr ein Bein mit einer daran festgebundenen Quittung, die eine Auslieferung an Hermione Granger bestätigte. Sie suchte schnell nach einer Feder und Tinte und unterschrieb den Bon. Die Eule schuhute etwas zu ihrem Gefährten. Die beiden flatterten davon und ließen das mit Zwirn verpackte Paket vor ihr liegen.

„Nun mach schon", drängelte Ginny. „Öffne es!"

Das schwere, weiße Papier und der Zwirn wurden schnell aufgerissen und enthüllten eine lederne Schultasche. Sie war schlicht aber von außergewöhnlich hoher Qualität und groß genug um alle ihre Bücher und anderen Schulvorräte zu fassen. Die Klappe schloss mit wunderschönen silbernen Verschlüssen und zwischen Ihnen waren silberne Initialen in einem eleganten Monogram gefasst. Hermiones Finger schwebten einen Moment über dem _„H.G."_ bevor Ginny ihre alte Tasche hochzog und begann ihr nacheinander den Inhalt zu reichen.

Als alle ihre Besitztümer in die neue Tasche gewandert waren, schloss Hermione sie uns streichelte sie liebevoll. Es war keine Schlange in Sichtweite, aber es war klar, wer sie geschickt hatte. Es war ein aufmerksames Geschenk, wenn auch nicht romantisch, aber sie waren ja auch übereingekommen, dass romantische Gesten nicht notwendig wären. Erst als sie die Tasche auf den Fußboden stellte, entdeckte sie ihr Geheimnis.

„Was um Himmels willen?" rief sie aus, als die Tasche sich mit erstaunlicher Leichtigkeit bewegte. Mit einer Hand hob Hermione sie an. Die Tasche hing schwer nach unten und wölbte sich durch ihren Inhalt, aber sie wog nicht mehr gefüllt, als vorher leer.

„Das ist eine Schwebetasche", erklärte sie erstaunt ihren Freunden.

Fast jeder konnte einen Schwebezauber sprechen; es war einer der ersten Zaubersprüche, die gelehrt wurden. Der Zauber verlor jedoch schnell seine Kraft, vor allem bei hohen Gewichten. Um eine ständig von diesem Zauber umgebene Tasche zu machen, mussten der Zauber bei jedem Schritt der Herstellung in das Material gewoben werden und das war unsagbar teuer.

„Hermione", rief Harry und lehnte sich auf einem Ellenbogen zu ihr hinüber. „Das fiel aus der Verpackung." Er hielt ihr einen kleinen Gegenstand entgegen, der locker in schwarzem Stoff verpackt war. Er hatte es offensichtlich geöffnet und angesehen. Etwas beklommen öffnete sie das kleine quadratische Stoffstück und fand darin ein anderes Monogramm. Dieses Mal bildeten die silbernen Buchstaben _„H.S."._

Das kalte Metall erwärmte sich unter ihren Finger und Hermione drehte die Nadel zwischen ihren Fingern, als sie über die Möglichkeit nachdachte Hermione Snape zu werden.

Obwohl sie ihn zwei Tage nicht gesehen hatte, konnte sie sich noch Lebhaft an das Gefühl seiner Brust hinter ihren Schultern erinnern und die warme Sicherheit, die sie in seinen Armen gefühlt hatte.

Harry ergriff über den Tisch hinweg ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht, der Blick seiner hellgrünen Augen war voll von Verständnis und Mitgefühl.

„Was?" unterbrach Ron sie. „Also, von wem ist es?"

„Das ist ein Geschenk", informierte ihn Harry.

„Na, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Von wem?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Sie konnte die Röte in ihren Wangen aufsteigen fühlen, aber ihr Gehirn schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, schnell genug eine passende Antwort auszugraben, um Rons Schlussfolgerungen zuvorzukommen.

„Sag mir nicht, dass es von einem Freund ist. _Du _hast einen festen Freund? Au!" rief er, als Harry ihn auf den Hinterkopf schlug.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte Hermione und rappelte sich auf die Füße. Sie zog die wunderschöne, gewichtslose Tasche vor sich um eine unvorhergesehene Enthüllung zu verhindern und verließ die Halle.

„Dummkopf", sagte Ginny nachdrücklich, als sie aufstand, um ihrer Freundin zu folgen.

Ron schaute Harry verwirrt an. „Wie kommt es, dass sie mir das nicht gesagt hat?"

„Weil", sagte Harry verbittert, „du dich die letzten paar Monate wie ein Affenarsch aufgeführt hast. Sie wollte nicht, dass du überreagierst. Außerdem ist es nicht so, wie du denkst."

„Ich?" protestierte Ron. „Überreagieren?"

„Du, du großer aufgeblasener Holzkopf! Ich dachte, du wolltest mit Hermione alles wieder einrenken."

„Nun…" begann Ron. „Ich hab's versucht, aber sie ging mir in letzter Zeit aus dem Weg."

„Sie geht dir nicht aus dem Weg, Ron. Sie hat nur einige Sachen, mit denen sie fertig werden muss und du bist dabei nicht sehr hilfreich."

„Entschuldigung." Ron sackte in seinem Sitz zusammen und begann lustlos in den Überresten seines Frühstücks herumzustochern. „Ich vermisse sie wirklich, weißt du."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry voller Mitgefühl. Er schaute sich um, lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und senkte seine Stimme, so dass sie nicht belauscht werden konnten. „Hör mal, wenn ich dir etwas erzähle, wirst du es für dich behalten?"

Ron nickte.

„Ich war mal in Hermione verknallt", beichtete Harry.

„Du? Nie. Wann?"

„Einige Monate, nachdem ihr zwei zusammen gekommen wart. Es hielt nicht lange an, aber während dessen hatte ich eine Menge blödsinniger Fantasien darüber, sie zu beeindrucken und sie dazu zu bringen, mich statt dir zu wählen. Aber ich bin drüber hinweg gekommen, weil mir etwas klar wurde, Ron. Ich will nicht, dass sie wählen muss."

„Was wählen?" fragte Ron ahnungslos.

„Hör mal", erklärte Harry, „was wäre, wenn Hermione mit jemandem ausgehen würde, den du nicht magst. Vielleicht jemand wie Marcus Flint."

Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Sie würde sich niemals mit jemandem verabreden, der so schlechte Zähne hat. Zahnärzte als Eltern. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Ich meine das jetzt verdammt ernst! Willst du wirklich, dass Hermione sich zwischen uns und jemand anderem entscheiden muss? Egal, ob du gut findest mit wem sie sich trifft oder nicht, willst du wirklich das Risiko eingehen sie für immer zu verlieren?"

„Nein!" antwortete Ron, der Harry plötzlich verstand. „Nein, das will ich nicht."

„Dann erinnere dich daran."

Harry griff unter den Tisch und suchte seine Bücher zusammen, aber Ron legte seine Hand auf seinen Arm um ihn zu stoppen. „Irgendetwas geht doch hier vor? Warum sagst du mir nicht, was?"

„Weil es mir nicht zusteht. Es ist Hermiones Sache und sie wird es dir nicht erzählen, wenn sie befürchten muss, dass du dich wie ein Arsch aufführst."

„Okay", murmelte Ron, nicht ganz überzeugt, und hob seine eigenen Bücher vom Boden auf.

„Ich werde mich nicht mehr wie ein Arsch benehmen."

„Wir werden sehen", meinte Harry gepresst und schob seine Brille die Nase hinauf.

„Beeil dich, wir kommen sonst zu spät zum Unterricht."

Serverus schaute durch die Fenster seines Laboratoriums und bemerkte die letzten paar Schüler, die sich beeilten zum Nachmittagsunterricht zu kommen.

Hermione kam zu spät, was sehr ungewöhnlich für sie war. Ihr atemloser Gruß an Madam Pomfrey, ließ eine Welle der Erleichterung durch ihn schlagen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich jedoch nicht, als sie das Laboratorium betrat und eine Entschuldigung für ihre Verspätung murmelte.

Hermione blieb im Verlauf des Nachmittages sehr ruhig und Severus Besorgnis nahm weiter zu. Sie arbeitete an irgendeiner Mischung und nach einer Weile ging er zu ihr hinüber, um sie in Augenschein zu nehmen. Ein Haufen irisches Moos und ein Karton frischer Veilchen lagen neben ihrem Stößel, zusammen mit einigen Ringelblumen und Kamille. Er schaute ihr zu, als sie einige Tropfen Glycerin darunter mischte und begann die Masse zu Mörsern.

„Allergische Reaktion?" vermutete er.

„Nein", sagte sie. „Meine Haut juckt wie wild." Eine Erklärung wurde überflüssig, als sie innehielt, um ihren umfangreicher werdenden Bauch zu kratzen.

„Ich verstehe", war alles, was er dazu sagte, aber ihn verwunderte immer noch ihre Verspätung und ihr mangelndes Mitteilungsbedürfnis. „Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte er schließlich.

„Nein, nichts", antwortete sie und stampfte weiter mit ihrem Stößel.

Severus Augen zogen sich zusammen. Er war nun sicher, dass sich etwas ereignet hatte.

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und stoppte ihr Gestampfe.

„Nun sag es mir schon", redete er ihr zu.

„Nichts ist los. Ich bin so fröhlich wie ein Lark", beharrte sie.

„Es ist eine kaum bekannte Tatsache, das Larks tödlich depressiv sind und eine hohe Selbstmordrate haben", meinte er.

Hermione schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Hast du gerade einen Witz gemacht?"

Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, aber sie rollte übertrieben ihre Augen. „Nun gut, du hast gewonnen." Sie schob eine Hand in ihre Tasche und drückte den Brief, den sie hervorzog, in seine Hände.

„_An Miss Hermione Granger, Schülerin in Hogwarts…" _begann Severus und las den Rest leise, bis er das Ende erreicht hatte. _„Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Steven G. Monahan. Dekan Salem Universität, Massachusetts." _ Er faltete den Brief und legte ihn auf den Tisch neben ihre Arbeitsutensilien. „Das scheint ein sehr großzügiges Angebot zu sein."

„Das ist es", sagte Hermione und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Aber ich muss zumindest das erste Jahr in den Studentenunterkünften wohnen und das Stipendium wird nicht alle Kosten für die Bücher und den Lebensunterhalt abdecken. Ganz abgesehen davon, was ich mit dem Baby mache."

„Wie viel brauchst du?" fragte Severus gepresst.

„Das nützt alles nichts," entfuhr es Hermione. „Schmeiß es einfach weg."

„Warum?"

„Es ist nicht durchführbar. Neben der finanziellen Seite werde ich keinesfalls England verlassen, solange Voldemort noch existiert. Und dann ist das noch das Baby," sagte die mit hoffnungsloser Stimme. „Wie soll ich es nur schaffen zur Schule zu gehen und für das Baby zu sorgen?"

Ohne nachzudenken legte Severus seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. „Wie viel brauchst du?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es spielt keine Rolle. Ich gehe nicht." Hermione unterdrückte gnadenlos den verräterischen Teil in ihrem Inneren, der wollte, dass er alle ihre Probleme lösen sollte. Der Druck unter ihrem Kinn ließ nach und sein strenger Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich.

„Heirate mich, Hermione. Ich werde für dich sorgen."

„Ich bin kein herrenloses Haustier, Severus."

„Hmm. Ich wusste, dass ich es bedauern würde, wenn ich es so sagen würde."

Er seufzte schwer und ließ seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht sinken. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, ohne dir zu nahe zu treten."

„Du trittst mir nicht zu nahe", sagte sie zu ihm. „Mir ist wichtig, was du möchtest."

Eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen und sie nahm ihr Werkzeug wieder auf, bemüht, seinem Blick auszuweichen. „Egal, ich würde nie nach Amerika gehen, ohne als erstes mit dir darüber zu reden. Es ist das mindeste, was du verdienst."

„Tue ich das?"

„Natürlich tust du das", informierte sie ihn. „Und ich erwarte in Zukunft eine Menge von dir zu sehen."

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören", murmelte er mit seidiger Stimme, die einen Schauder über ihren Rücken rennen ließ. Sie befahl ihrem Körper sich zu benehmen; sie hatte nicht beabsichtigt es sich _danach_ anhören zu lassen.

„Mein Angebot einer Lehrlingsstelle steht noch, Hermione", fuhr er fort. „Wenn du dich selbst nicht an einer Universität verpflichten magst, trägt eine offizielle Lehrzeit bei einem anerkannten Meister das gleiche und in einigen Fällen sogar höhere Gewicht, als ein Universitätsabschluss."

„Ich denke auch darüber nach", sagte sie zu ihm und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit.

Sie sah das leise Lächeln nicht, das ihre Bemerkung ausgelöst hatte, bevor er sich wieder seinen eigenen Aufgaben zuwandte.

In der Woche vor den Schulferien rief Severus eine Botschaft, die ihm von Madam Pomfrey übergeben wurde, in das Büro des Schulleiters und die späten Stunden der Nacht sahen ihn wieder einen Verhüllungszauber sprechen und durch die Hallen zu der spiralförmigen Treppe schleichen. Dumbledore lud ihn mit gewichtiger Miene ein vor dem Kamin Platz zu nehmen, wo eine Flasche guten Brandweines und zwei Schwenker bereit standen. Da eine Karaffe des Schulleiters oft mehr als eine Dekade alt wurde, machte es sich Severus in einem der gepolsterten Sessel gemütlich und wandte seinem Vorgesetzten seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Ich entnehme den Berichten meiner Quellen", begann Dumbledore, „dass Voldemort von deinem Auftauchen in der Winkelgasse gehört hat und zu wissen verlangt, wo du dich aufhältst. Um uns herum werden Gerüchte laut, sowohl im Ministerium, als auch unter den Anhängern deines früheren Herrn. Und Lucius Malfoy, der Kontakte zu beiden pflegt, versucht alle Gerüchte darüber zu zerstreuen, dass er für dein Verschwinden verantwortlich war." Dieselben Quellen hatten auch in mehr als ein Ohr geflüstert, das Lucius genau dafür verantwortlich war.

„Gut", antwortete Severus mit einem dünnen, gehässigen Lächeln, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Lucius sich für seinen Ehrgeiz verantworten musste.

„Wie auch immer, das Resultat davon ist, dass eine gehörige Summe auf deinen Kopf ausgesetzt wurde. Malfoy lässt bei seiner Suche keinen Stein auf dem anderen."

„Befindet sich Hermione in Gefahr?"

„Ich wage zu behaupten, dass es wahrscheinlich ist, das er an ihr interessiert ist, wenn auch nur um herauszufinden, wohin du gegangen bist. Wenn das zu einer Bedrohung wird, müssen wir sie von der Schule entfernen."

„Du wirst feststellen, dass es nicht einfach sein wird, sie davon zu überzeugen, die Schule zu verlassen. Oder Potter", fügte er als Nachsatz hinzu, wobei er erstmalig den Namen nicht abwertend sagte.

„Sie ist eine sehr verständige junge Frau", sagte Dumbledore zu ihm. „Wenn es nicht anders geht, kann die heulende Hütte als Zuflucht zurechtgemacht werden. Vielleicht könnte sie mit Hilfe eines persönlichen Hauslehrers, der sie unterrichtet, überredet werden, dem zuzustimmen."

Severus war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er den Schulleiter richtig verstanden hatte und nach kurzem Nachdenken beschloss er, das der Kommentar über den _„persönlichen Hauslehrer"_ keine Zweideutigkeit gewesen sein konnte.

„Wie auch immer, im Moment mache ich mir keine Gedanken um Miss Grangers Sicherheit. Hogwarts ist immer noch unantastbar, auch wenn der junge Mr Malfoy hier herumschleicht." Der alte Zauberer beugte sich vor und goss sich ein Glas dunkel bernsteinfarbenen Weinbrands ein. „Etwas vollkommen anderes hat die Situation verändert. Parvati Patel hat vor kurzem eine Prophezeiung gemacht."

„Merlin hilf uns!", schnaubte Severus.

„Das Mädchen hat die Gabe, Severus. Ich habe sie mehr als einmal testen lassen. Sie ging am Montag im Korridor an mir vorbei und ließ plötzlich alle ihre Sachen fallen. Ich dachte, sie hätte einen epileptischen Anfall, als sie plötzlich begann zu prophezeien."

Severus nahm nun einen tiefen Schluck Brandy und lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück. „Nun, lass mich hören," sagte er.

Der Schulleiter antwortete nicht sofort. Stattdessen schaute er sein Haustier an, der sein rot-goldenes Gefieder putzte und Funken auf den Teppich regnen ließ. Fawkes schaute seinen Herrn an und Vogel und Zauberer schienen einander zuzunicken. Er holte tief Luft und begann.

„_An dem Tag, an dem der dunkle Lord seinen loyalsten Diener betrügt,_

_wird das Zeitalter des Phönixes enden._

_Seine Federn werden ohne Wiedergeburt brennen._

_Das Schwert Gryffindors wird brechen._

_Das Blut Harry Potters wird die Erde benetzen._

_Und die Todesser werden über die Erde herfallen."_

Severus Mund öffnete sich zu einem lautlosen Keuchen, er fand keine Worte, sogar das Atmen vergaß er.

„Ich bin höchstwahrscheinlich der Phoenix", fuhr Dumbledore ruhig fort.

Severus brachte ein einziges Wort hervor. „Wann?"

„Bald. Am Ende dieses Jahres sicherlich, aber es ist wahrscheinlicher das es vor Beginn der Schulzeit im September stattfinden wird."

„Verflucht", sagte Severus lapidar. „Ich kann nicht länger im Verborgenen bleiben, Albus. Es gibt zu viele Dinge, die ich für den Orden tun kann."

Dumbledore lächelte zärtlich, wenn auch ein wenig traurig. „Ich gebe zu, dass ich dieses Thema ansprechen wollte, aber du hattest andere Dinge im Kopf."

Snape war ein wenig darüber bekümmert, dass Dumbledore wusste, wie wenig Fortschritt er dabei machte Hermione Granger davon zu überzeugen, ihn zu heiraten.

Dumbledore griff in seine Tasche und begann in ihrem Inhalt herumzustöbern.

„Aha", rief er schließlich triumphierend aus. „Ich habe etwas für Dich, Severus. Mein Vermächtnis an dich!"

Reflexartig streckte Severus seine Hand aus und nahm es entgegen. Dann schaute er es ungläubig an.

„Das ist ein Nagel."

„Ein Nagel für ein Hufeisen", korrigierte ihn Dumbledore fröhlich. „Das ist aus einem Muggel Gedicht. _„Kein Nagel war da und das Hufeisen ward verloren, kein Hufeisen war da und das Pferd ward verloren." (A/N 2)_

„Und dann der Reiter, die Botschaft und dann der Krieg, ja, ja. Ich bin vertraut damit. Was bedeutet das?"

„Ich habe ihn in meiner Tasche als Glücksbringer getragen, seitdem ich diese verrückte Aufgabe, mich Voldemort entgegenzustellen, übernommen habe. Du wirst sehen, dass er sehr nützlich ist", versicherte er Severus, als er dessen skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Man kann mit ihm herumspielen, wenn man nachdenkt und er ist prima, um die Fingernägel sauber zu halten. George Weasley hat mit sogar einmal gezeigt, wie man ein Schloss damit knacken kann. Oder war es Fred?", murmelte er noch kurz und zuckte dann die Schultern. „Egal."

Der Schulleiter schaute seinen Freund über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Behalte ihn, Severus und erinnere dich daran, dass manchmal die kleinen Dinge manchmal genauso wichtig oder sogar wichtiger als die großen Dinge sind. Du wirst nie wissen, an welchem unbedeutenden Punkt dein Schicksal sich wenden kann, aber du wirst bemerken, dass wenn du den kleinen Dingen deine Aufmerksamkeit widmest, sich die großen Probleme einfacher lösen lassen, als du gedacht hast."

Der letzte Freitag vor den Osterferien kam für Hermiones Geschmack viel zu schnell.

Die anderen Schüler schwärmten eifrig umher und beendeten Aufgaben, die erledigt sein mussten, bevor sie in die Ferien fuhren. Mit Erleichterung ging sie in das kleine Laboratorium, das ihre Insel der Ruhe war, hinauf. Als sie es jedoch betrat, um noch einige letzte Tränke für Madam Pomfrey fertig zu stellen, schockierte es sie zu sehen, dass alle Projekte auf Snapes Arbeitstisch abgeräumt worden waren. Nichts dampfte oder kochte in den kleinen Kesseln. Sie waren alle leer, geschrubbt und ordentlich auf den Regalen aufgestapelt worden.

„Ah", hörte sie die vertraute tiefe Stimme hinter ihr und sie wirbelte herum um zu sehen, wie Severus im Durchgang der falschen Wand stand. „Ich hatte gehofft, dich noch sehen zu können, bevor du fährst."

„Was geht hier vor?" fragte Hermione verwirrt. „All deine Experimente – deine Forschung – ruiniert!"

„Nun wirklich, Hermione", wies er sie sanft zurecht. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das hier nur eine Ablenkung wie Däumchendrehen für mich war. Sie hielt mich davon ab, vor Albus Füßen herumzulaufen, solange ich im Verborgenen war."

Sie starrte ihn an und wollte nicht glauben, was zur Gewissheit wurde. „Du gehst, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Andere Aktivitäten erfordern meine einmaligen Talente und es ist Zeit, dass ich mich ihnen widme."

Die Ironie in seiner Stimme warnte sie. „Spionage, meinst du."

„Teilweise, ja. Vorbereitungen müssen getroffen werden und andere Dinge, die ich jetzt nicht erklären kann."

Ihre Kehle wurde ihr eng und ihre Stimme klang fremd in ihren Ohren. „Wann? Wann gehst du?"

„Bald. Eine Woche vielleicht noch, mit Sicherheit nicht mehr als zwei Wochen. Ich werde fort sein, wenn du aus den Ferien zurückkehrst." Seine Stimme klang ebenfalls merkwürdig und seine langen Finger spielten mit den kleinen Phiolen auf dem Arbeitstisch. „Wenn wir schon davon sprechen, hast du dich schon entschieden was – oder wie viel – du deinen Eltern mitteilen willst?"

Wie betäubt griff Hermione in ihre schöne, neue Tasche und zog eine handvoll Pergamentfetzen heraus. Jeder trug einige handschriftliche Reihen und war absichtlich mit Klecksen und Strichen überzogen worden. „Nicht genau. Im Moment neige ich dazu einfach _‚Ratet mal, was passiert ist'_ zu sagen, wenn ich nach Hause komme und meinen Umhang auszuziehen."

Severus blinzelte ungläubig. „Ich habe noch nie von einem so schlechten Plan gehört, seit Ethelred der Unvorbereitete sagte: _‚Auf sie, Männer, es sind ja nur Kobolde!'_"

Hermione lächelte dünn bei seinem Kommentar. Es schien eine lange Zeit vergangen zu sein, seitdem sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war, zwischen Sarkasmus und seiner Art trockenem Humors zu unterscheiden.

„Wirst du vorsichtig sein?", fragte sie und gab den Hormonen die Schuld daran, dass sich ein Kloß in ihrer Kehle bildete.

„Ich werde versuchen, vorsichtig zu sein", sagte er ruhig.

„Das reicht mir nicht", erklärte Hermione ihm und kämpfte mit ihren Tränen. „Ich will, dass du mir versprichst vorsichtig zu sein. Ich will das du mir versprichst, zu mir zurück zu kommen." Sie hätte vielleicht noch mehr verlangt, aber sie plötzlich lag sie in seinen Armen, ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schultern gedrückt, als er sie an sich drückte. Seine großen, warmen Hände strichen beruhigend über ihren Rücken und seine Nähe überwältigte ihre Sinne. Der schlanke, feste Körper schmiegte sich an ihre Kurven und das tiefe Vibrieren seiner Stimme durchfuhr sie knochentief und liebkoste sie, als er ihren Namen flüsterte.

Nur der Hauch einer Berührung unter ihrem Kinn hob ihren Mund dem seinen entgegen und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu seinem liebevollen, süßen Kuss, der kaum mehr war, als die leichten Berührungen, die sie bisher miteinander geteilt hatten.

„Versprich mir, dass du dein bestes geben wirst, um zu mir zurückzukehren", flüsterte sie und ihre Lippen streiften die seinen.

„Dann gib mir etwas, zu dem ich zurückkehren kann", verlangte er sanft.

Sie hielt abrupt den Atem an. Hermione wusste, das es Erpressung war - dass er auf typische Slytherin Art die Gunst der Stunde nutzte. In diesem Moment war es ihr jedoch egal. Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sie sich an seine Brust, schloss ihre Augen und nahm den warmen, männlichen Geruch, den sie mit den Vorratsräume mit all den Möglichkeiten, die in ihnen verborgen lagen verband, in ihren Erinnerungen auf.

„Nun gut", sagte sie. „Ja."

„Ja?" wiederholte er fragend.

„Ja, ich werde dich heiraten", stellte sie klar und dass seine Arme sie plötzlich voller Freude umschlossen, ließ sie lächeln. Sie war nicht sicher, ob es die beste aller Entscheidungen war, aber dass sie ihm Freude brachte, ließ sie ihr richtig erscheinen.

„Wann? Je eher desto besser."

„Wie schnell kann es arrangiert werden?" Hermione versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob Zauberer Aufgebote bestellen mussten. Sie wusste, dass keine Hoffnung bestand, dass sich dadurch seine Abreise verzögern würde.

„Wenn wir uns beeilen, kann es noch heute Nacht vollzogen werden, oder vielleicht wäre morgen besser. Ich werde es Dumbledore sagen. Er kann das Handfasting _(B/N 16) _durchführen. Severus zog sich ein wenig zurück und umschloss ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen, wobei er abwesend eine Strähne ihrer Haare von ihren Zügen strich. „Wir brauchen einen Ring und zwei Zeugen. Die Tradition besagt, dass es ein Mann und eine Frau sein sollen. Ich werde Remus fragen, ob er mir zur Seite steht. Du kannst fragen, wen immer du möchtest."

„Würde Ginny Weasley dir recht sein?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie weiß bereits über das Baby bescheid. Und ich habe nachgedacht…es wird immer schwerer es zu verbergen, " sagte sie und legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ich denke, ich könnte beides auf einmal bekannt werden lassen."

Der Schatten eines Lächelns glitt über seine Züge. „Also heiratest du mich nur, damit du dir keine überzeugende Lüge ausdenken musst?"

„Du weißt, ich lüge nicht."

„Ja, ich weiß. Vielleicht kann es dir beigebracht werden." Seine Mundpartie entspannte sich und nahm einen ernsthafteren Ausdruck an. Er umschloss ihre Hände mit den seinen. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich dich liebe Hermione. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, aber ich habe diese Worte schon vorher benutzt und nie gemeint. Ich werde dich nicht beleidigen, in dem ich es tue."

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie langsam und konzentrierte sich auf die langen, starken Hände, die die ihren hielten. „Das ist ein Anfang, denke ich. Und ich kann aufrichtig sagen, dass ich lieber mit dir zusammen sein möchte, als allein zu sein."

„Ich denke, das ist ein Kompliment", meinte er trocken.

Mit großer Geste brachte Severus ihre Hände an seinen Mund und küsste sie. Seine Lippen waren sanft und warm auf ihren Handrücken, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte und sie auf die Stirn küsste.

_Anmerkungen des Babelfisches:_

_B/N 15 Van Dyke Kragen: Van Dyke ist ein bekannter Niederländischer Maler, aus dessen Portraits oftmals Männer mit riesigen, weißen Spitzenkragen zu sehen sind._

_B/N 16 Handfasting ist ein Hochzeitsbrauch aus den Schottischen Highlands, wo oftmals über längere Zeit kein Geistlicher zu erreichen war. Das Paar versprach sich eine „Ehe auf Probe" für ein Jahr und einen Tag in die Hand. Gab es keinen Nachwuchs oder man vertrug sich nicht, trennte sich das Paar nach dieser Zeit. Blieb die Ehe erhalten, wurde bei nächster Gelegenheit der kirchliche Segen eingeholt. _

_A/N 2: Nur falls es noch jemanden gibt der davon noch nicht gehört hat:_

„Kein Nagel war da und das Hufeisen ward verloren,

kein Hufeisen war da und das Pferd ward verloren,

kein Pferd war da und der Reiter ward verloren,

kein Reiter war da und die Nachricht ward verloren,

keine Nachricht war da und die Schlacht ging verloren,

keine Schlacht ward gewonnen und der Krieg ging verloren,

und alles nur, weil kein Nagel war da."

_B/N hierzu: Freie Übersetzung von mir, da ich den Autor nicht kenne und die Originalübersetzung nicht hier einstellen kann_

_Für alle Geschichtsinteressierten: mir hat ein Historiker erzählt, dass Waterloo verloren wurde, weil ein französischer General versäumt hatte Nägel an die Front zu ordern. So konnten die Zündlöcher der Kanonen beim Rückzug nicht unbrauchbar gemacht werden und die fliehenden Franzosen wurden von den Engländern mit ihren eigenen Kanonen beschossen._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Krümelkeks, Lilly und Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)

Dies ist nun die Beta-gelesene Version des Kapitels. Ich habe das besondere Glück von Betas unterstützt zu werden, die sich auf geniale Art und Weise ergänzen. Krümel liest mit dem Herzen, Lilly mit mahnendem Zeigefinger und Mike mit offenen Ohren. Alle drei steuern imens viele Ideen und Hinweise zum Gelingen der Geschichte bei: ich kann ihnen gar nicht genug danken!

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

Ich bin nahezu erschlagen davon, wie viele Leser inzwischen diese Geschichte zu ihren Lieblingsgeschichten zählen und benachrichtigt werden, sobald es weiter geht. Ich danke allen für dir Reviews und die ermunternden Worte!

**Am Wendepunkt des Schicksals – Kapitel 13**

Von einem Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit übermannt, verließ Hermione den Krankenflügel und schwebte zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Sie hatte _„ja"_ gesagt. Sie würde tatsächlich Severus Snape heiraten. Die fette Dame öffnete ihr, obwohl sie sich wirklich nicht daran erinnern konnte, das Passwort genannt zu haben. Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten sich einige Schüler,  
die gerade von den Unterrichtsstunden am Nachmittag zurückgekehrt waren, auf den Möbeln bequem gemacht und sprachen über ihre Ferienpläne oder beschwerten sich über die Hausaufgaben.

Harry fiel Hermiones verstörter Gesichtsausdruck in dem Moment auf, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Er brach sofort die Quidditch-Diskussion, die er mit dem Jäger aus der fünften Klasse geführt hatte, ab und trat an ihre Seite.

„Geht es dir gut? Was ist los?"

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen", murmelte sie mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Nach einem schnellen Blick durch den Raum, legte ihr Harry den Arm um die Schultern und führte sie zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf, wobei er hoffte, dass nicht irgendein selbst ernannter Witzbold eine Bemerkung darüber machen würde, wieso die Schulsprecherin auf der Jungenseite die Treppe hinauf ging. Glücklicherweise war sein Schlafsaal leer, worauf hin er die Tür schnell hinter ihnen schloss und verriegelte.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich habe _„ja_" gesagt", brach es aus Hermione heraus.

Harry blinzelte und schob seine Brille die Nase hinauf. „Wozu?"

„Ich werde heiraten. Ich habe _„ja"_ gesagt. Ich werde Severus Snape heiraten."

„Oh", antwortete er, nachdem er es geschafft hatte, seinen Mund wieder zu schließen.

„Ist das alles, was du sagen kannst?" blaffte sie ihn an. „Harry, ich werde heiraten.  
Sag etwas!"

„Entschuldige, ich bin nur etwas geschockt darüber", sagte er und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare, „Und darüber, mit meinem eigenen Ratschlag konfrontiert zu werden."

„Du wirst doch nicht etwas versuchen mir das jetzt auszureden? Immerhin ist es doch deine Idee gewesen."

„Soll ich es dir ausreden?"

„Ja. Nein. Ich weiß nicht." Hermione kreuzte ihre Arme und begann, auf und ab zu gehen.

Harrys Augenbrauen hoben und senkten sich, als ihre Haltung den unförmigen Schulumhang dazu brachte, ihre Rundungen zu betonen.

„Wow", murmelte er. „Du bist ja wirklich schwanger."

Diese Bemerkung brachte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick voller Verachtung ein, der von einem lauten Hämmern an der Tür unterbrochen wurde.

„Ehy! Wer hat die verdammte Tür abgeschlossen! Alohomora!"

Rons finster dreinblickendes Gesicht spähte in den Raum. „Harry, wenn du meine Schwester vögelst, bist du tot!"

„Ich vögel nicht mit deiner Schwester!" brüllte Harry verärgert. „Warum denkt jeder, dass ich mit Ginny herumvögel?"

„Na ja, wenn du es nicht tust, machst du irgendetwas falsch", gab Ron mit typischer Weasley-Logik zurück. Er hielt inne, als er Hermione sah. „Alles in Ordnung, Hermione?"

„Nicht wirklich", gab sie zurück. „Ron, wir müssen reden."

„Das ist erstaunlich. Ich versuche schon seit Wochen mit dir zu reden und jetzt beschließt du, dass die Zeit dafür reif ist." Der Rotschopf warf sich auf sein Bett und klemmte sein Kissen unter seinen Arm. „Nun gut, rede."

„Nur eine Warnung", begann Harry. „Was du hörst, wird dir nicht gefallen, also halte dein Temperament im Zaum."

Ron starrte Harry ausdruckslos an, als ob er _‚Was für ein Temperament?'_ sagen wollte.

Hermione ließ sich auf dem Bett neben Harry nieder, zwirbelte den Saum ihres Umhanges in ihren Händen und suchte nach einem Anfang. Harry nahm ihre Hand und ließ ihre Finger zwischen die Seinen gleiten. Seine Wärme und Stärke gaben ihr genug Sicherheit um zu beginnen.

Während der ganzen Zeit wich der Blick Rons ozeanblauer Augen nicht von ihr,   
obwohl Hermione einige Male zur Seite schauen musste. Nachdem sie abschließend von ihrem Plan berichtet hatte Severus Snape am folgenden Tag zu heiraten, verstummte sie.

Ron hatte sie während des Berichtes langsam wieder aufgesetzt und stand nun vor ihr.  
Mit einem Anfall plötzlicher Wildheit trat er gegen die schon schwer mitgenommene Truhe am Fußende seines Bettes und ließ die Schachfiguren von dem auf ihrer Oberfläche stehenden Schachbrett in alle Richtungen fliegen. Hermione zuckte zusammen und Harry sprang auf seine Füße. Für einige lange Momente sagte keiner etwas.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mir das nicht erzählt hast, Hermione!" Rons Stimme klang gepresst, er hielt seine Fäuste an seinen Seiten geballt. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dies vor mir geheim gehalten hast!"

„Ich habe es dir nicht erzählt, weil ich wusste, dass du dich aufregen würdest!" brach es aus Hermione hervor.

„AUFREGEN!" brüllte Ron. „NATÜRLICH rege ich mich auf! Du sitzt da und erzählst mir, dass du den verdammten Professor SNAPE heiraten wirst. Dass du sein Baby bekommst.  
Wie konntest du mir das verschweigen?"

„Ich wusste es doch selber nicht, bis ich herausfand, dass ich schwanger bin. Dumbledore hatte es mich mit einem Zauber vergessen lassen!"

„Das ist noch so ein Hammer! Was glaubt Dumbledore eigentlich, was er macht, wenn er mit _Obliviate_ um sich wirft?"

„Es war kein _Obliviate", _erhob Harry Einspruch.

„Halt die Klappe", fuhr Ron ihn an. „Er hatte dazu kein Recht!"

„Ron", bat Hermione. „Bitte, hasse mich jetzt nicht."

Er starrte sie an. „Dich hassen? Hermione", protestierte er. „Du bist meine beste Freundin.  
Wir sollten uns vertrauen, egal um was es geht." Seine Augen glitten von ihren herab, als ihm die Scheinheiligkeit seiner Worte bewusst wurde. Er kreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und einige lange Augenblicke verstrichen.

Schließlich brachte Ron es über sich, an ihre Seite zu treten und sich zögerlich am Ende des Bettes hinzusetzen. „Ich wusste, dass das zwischen uns nicht halten würde", sagte er zu ihr mit bedeutungsschwerer Stimme. „Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt. Ich wollte nur nicht zugeben, dass wir nicht für einander geschaffen waren."

„Ich wollte dir niemals weh tun, Ron", krächzte Hermione. „Es tut mir so leid."

„Das muss es nicht. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Idiot gewesen bin." Er ließ seinen Kopf hängen und seufzte: „Ich will doch nur meinen besten Freund wieder haben." (_B/N 17)_

„Ich bin doch hier", protestierte Harry.

Ron grinste ihn über Hermiones Kopf hinweg an. Aber er streckte vorsichtig seinen Arm und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Ich gebe dir alles, was du brauchst, Hermione. Das meine ich ernst."

Auf ihrer anderen Seite rutschte Harry heran und legte auch seinen Arm um sie.   
„Ich auch. Du weißt das."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie schniefend, als ihre Tränen begannen zu fließen. „Nun aber ernsthaft! Schaut uns mal an!"

„Ja", warnte Harry. „Wenn Dean uns hier so sieht, wird er uns noch ewig damit aufziehen."

„Dean kann sich verpissen", verkündete Ron und umarmte Hermione. „Das ist alles sonderbar. Na ja, es trifft besser dich als mich, vermute ich mal."

„Du bist nicht sein Typ", gab Hermione mit angeschlagener Würde zurück.   
„Und er ist wirklich nicht so schlecht."

„Nun ich wusste ja, dass eine Menge Dreistigkeit von Snape dazugehört, Voldemort auszuspionieren", sagte Harry zu ihr. „Aber dich zu heiraten? Er ist ein mutigerer Mann als ich!"

Hermiones Ellenbogen stieß zur selben Zeit in Harrys Rippen, als Ron ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf versetzte und alle drei brachen in Gelächter aus.

Mit dem Gefühl, als wäre die Last der Welt von ihren Schultern genommen worden, wünschte Hermione der fetten Dame einen guten Nachmittag, wandte sich ihren eigenen Räumen zu und begegnete auf dem Weg dorthin Professor McGonagall. Die strenge Hexe hatte einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Darf ich einen Moment mit Ihnen sprechen, meine Liebe?"

„Natürlich", gab Hermione zurück. Zu ihrer Überraschung nahm die stellvertretende Schulleiterin ihren Arm und schlenderte mit ihr den steinernen Korridor hinab.

„Ich hatte gerade eine eher schockierende Unterhaltung mit dem Schulleiter, Miss Granger."

„Ja", schaffte Hermione gerade noch mit erstickter Stimme zu sagen.

„Er sagte mir, dass Sie morgen heiraten würden", Minerva McGonagall tätschelte Hermiones untergeschlagene Hand. „Nun, ich kenne Albus schon seit vielen Jahren und er ist sich nicht zu fein dafür zu versuchen, mir das eine oder andere Mal einen Bären aufzubinden."

„Es ist wahr", bestätigte Hermione eilig. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich es ihnen nicht erzählt habe, Professor."

„Oh, mein liebes Mädchen," sagte McGonagall gefühlvoll. „Das muss ihnen nicht Leid tun. Ich weiß nicht, ob es das Beste ist, dass sie Severus heiraten, aber ich kann an keine bessere Alternative denken."

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich voll und ganz darüber begeistert bin", gab Hermione zu, „aber es scheint die richtige Entscheidung zu sein."

„Nein, man ist sich niemals ganz sicher", sagte Minerva mit einem leisen Lächeln der Erinnerung. „Ich erinnere mich an den jungen Mann, den ich heiraten wollte. Ich war Hals- über Kopf in ihn verliebt, aber ab und zu konnte ich nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken, ob wir uns richtig entschieden hatten."

Hermione konnte nicht anders als zu fragen: „Was ist passiert?"

„Der Krieg kam, meine Liebe. Der große Krieg, so nannten sie ihn, davor gab es noch einen anderen Krieg dieser Sorte. Sein Name war William und er starb in Galipoli."

„Galipoli?" Sie hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass Zauberer in Muggel-Schlachten umgekommen waren. „War er denn kein Zauberer?"

„Nein, er war ein Muggel", bestätigte Minerva. „Und als er starb, nun ich habe einfach nie jemand anderen gefunden. Hogwarts ist seitdem mein Leben. Aber wir sprachen über ihre Hochzeit, nicht über meine und ich habe ein Geschenk für Sie."

„Oh, aber das ist doch nicht nötig", protestierte sie, nur um von ihrer Hauslehrerin zum Schweigen aufgefordert zu werden.

„Unsinn. Ich werde die Hauselfen anweisen, es heute Abend in ihren Raum zu bringen.  
Sie blieb im Korridor stehen, schaute sie an und berührte mit ausgestrecktem Arm sanft Hermiones Gesicht. „Es ist immer wieder ein wenig überraschend, wenn meine Gryffindors erwachsen werden. Es scheint mir erst gestern gewesen zu sein, als Sie in unser Haus kamen und nun stehen sie vor mir und werden heiraten."

Minerva schniefte ein wenig, aber lächelte dann. „Ich streite nicht ab, dass ich hoffe, dass sie eines Tages hierher zurückkommen, um zu unterrichten. Aber ich hoffe, dass sie vorher ein reiches Leben außerhalb dieser Mauern führen – auch wenn sie einen Slytherin heiraten."  
Ihr Mund zuckte leicht und wenn Hermione noch nicht vermutet hatte, das die Feindschaft zwischen den Hausvorständen übertrieben war, tat sie es jetzt.

„Danke, Professor", sagte Hermione und überraschte sie beide, als sie sich nach vorne beugte und der älteren Hexe einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange gab. „Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, Ihre Zustimmung zu haben."

„Oh, jetzt aber hinweg mit Ihnen", wies Minerva sie an. „Sie haben viel zu tun und ich sollte sie nicht aufhalten."

„Ich muss Ginny Weasley finden."

„Versuchen Sie die Große Halle oder Potters Schlafsaal", schlug Minerva mit einiger Schärfe vor. „Das Mädchen ist genauso schlimm wie ihre Mutter war!"

Ein leises, aber beharrliches Klopfen an ihrer Tür weckte Hermione zu einer schon fast ungehörig frühen Stunde am nächsten Morgen. Sie hob mürrisch den Sicherheitszauber auf und fiel in ihre Kissen zurück, wobei sie sich schwor, ihrer Brautjungfer körperliche Gewalt anzutun - wenn sie wieder aufwachen würde.

„Aufwachen, aufwachen!" rief Ginny fröhlich, wobei sie die verschlafenen und missmutigen Blicke von Hermione und Krummbein ignorierte. „Es ist dein Hochzeitstag!"

„Es ist ja noch nicht einmal Tag", protestierte Hermione und schaute hinaus zum grauen Himmel vor ihrem Fenster.

„Unsinn. Es ist nur bedeckt. Wir müssen dich fertig machen," verkündete Ginny und legte einen Arm voll verschiedener Dinge ab.

Hermione betrachtete den Haufen misstrauisch. „Was ist das alles?"

„Oh, einige Blumen, die ich mir von Professor Sprout erbeten habe, ein Umhang, den ich mir von einem Mädchen aus meinem Schlafsaal geliehen habe und ein Kleid für mich.  
Das erinnert mich gerade – weißt du, was du anziehen willst? Es muss nichts weißes sein, nicht für ein _Handfasting_."

Mit einem Gähnen nickte Hermione in Richtung ihres Kleiderschrankes.   
„Professor McGonagall hat mir etwas geschickt. Ich denke, sie hatte es für ihre eigene Hochzeit gekauft und es ist wunderschön, aber eigentlich nicht das, was mir vorschwebte."

Ginny öffnete die Tür und keuchte vor Erstaunen. „Es ist ein Chiton", hauchte sie. Auf einem wattierten Bügel drapiert hing ein weißes Kleid. Das Unterkleid bestand aus schwerer, weißer Seide, während darüber eine Lage traumhaft schönen weißen Seidenschleiers lag, der aufwendig mit Blumen und Blätterranken verziert war.

„Das ist ein Schlauch", sagte Hermione. „Ich habe es anprobiert. Ich brauchte unendlich lange um herauszufinden, wie man die Broschen auf den Schultern befestigt."

„Passt es?" fragte Ginny, plötzlich wieder sachlich, als sie das Gewand betrachtete.

„Gerade eben. Es spannt sich ein wenig um die Mitte."

„Nun, wir können es wahrscheinlich, wenn es nötig sein sollte, noch ein wenig auslassen.  
Es hat schön breite Saumzugaben", informierte Ginny sie. Wenn sie etwas dadurch gelernt hatte, in einer großen Familie aufgewachsen zu sein, dann Kleidung anderen Personen anzupassen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, wie wunderschön es ist, Hermione. Eine Menge Hexen interessieren sich nicht mehr für diese Gewänder, sie sind einfach zu teuer, aber Chitons sind sehr traditionelle Kleider für Handfastings. Es gibt sie schon seit Jahrhunderten."

„Ja, das werden sie wohl, nicht wahr?" Hermione wuchtete sich selbst aus dem Bett.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Punkt ist, dass du nichts außer dem Kleid zum Handfasting trägst. Keine Schlüpfer, nichts."

„Nackig?" fragte Hermione ungläubig. Sie hatte sich einige neue Schlüpfer in dem Dessous-Geschäft gekauft. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass sie bequem waren, da sie über einen vollendet gerundeten Bauch am Ende der Schwangerschaft passen sollten, waren sie einfach nur unglaublich groß und nicht gerade das, was sie unter einem Hochzeitskleid tragen wollte. Trotzdem war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie bereit war, ohne Unterwäsche zu gehen.

„Nun, heutzutage wird darüber gewitzelt, dass man hinterher schneller zum guten Teil übergehen kann, aber ursprünglich hatte es was mit der Erde, der Fruchtbarkeit und all dem zu tun. Und du ziehst auch keine Schuhe an."

„Nun, um den Teil mit der Fruchtbarkeit brauchen wir uns wirklich keine Gedanken zu machen, nicht wahr?", meinte sie trocken und strich mit ihrer Hand über ihren Kugelbauch.

Unter Ginnys sanften Druck und gegen ihre eigenen Einwände wurde Hermione in die Badewanne gesteckt und ihre Haare wurden gewaschen. „Das ist Tradition", wurde ihr erklärt, aber sie fragte sich, wie viel wirklich Tradition war und in wieweit Ginny ihre Mutter nachahmte. Als sie schließlich draußen war, abgetrocknet, eingecremt und in ihren Bademantel gehüllt, wurde ihr Haar mit einem schmierigen Zeug ausgekämmt, das aus dem wie Strandgut anmutenden Haufen herausgezogen wurde, den ihre Freundin mitgebracht hatte.

Sie saß auf dem Bett und streichelte Krummbein, während Ginny, mit einer Bürste und einer Schachtel Haarnadeln bewaffnet auf den Laken hinter ihr kniete. Zwischen Anfragen nach einem anderen Kamm oder der nächsten Haarnadel schnatterte Ginny vor sich hin und beantwortete Hermiones Fragen zur bevorstehenden Zeremonie.

„Also ist es legal, dass Dumbledore die Zeremonie durchführt?"

„Oh, absolut. Er ist ein Erzmagier. Jeder Erzmagier hätte das Recht dazu, aber der Schulleiter steht noch etwas über den anderen. Alles, was er machen muss, ist es auf Pergament niederzuschreiben. Irgendjemand wird es ans Ministerium schicken, damit es eingetragen wird und das alles. Aber so wird es gemacht. Kamm", kommandierte sie und hielt ihre Hand nach vorne.

Hermione reichte ihn nach hinten und zuckte zusammen, als an einer weiteren Locke ihres Haares gezogen wurde. „Und was ist, wenn wir uns nicht ausstehen können. Kann ich mich, nun, von ihm scheiden lassen? Darf ich das?"

„Mann, bist du romantisch! Redest von Scheidung an deinem Hochzeitstag."

„Ich bin nur praktisch veranlagt", verteidigte Hermione sich, die die Kommentare ihrer Freundin nicht brauchte, um das kalte Gefühl der Angst noch auszuweiten, das sich gerade in ihrem Inneren breit gemacht hatte.

„Ja", antwortete Ginny. „Du bewahrst das Band, das bei der Zeremonie benutzt wird, auf und wenn du willst, dass er Leine zieht, dann zerschneidest du es und schickst eines der Stücke zum Ministerium, damit die es an die Hochzeitsurkunde heften können. Eigentlich reicht irgendein altes Stück Band, denke ich."

Ein leises Klopfen kam von Hermiones Tür und die jungen Frauen schauten einander an.

„Mist", schimpfte Ginny und ließ die Haarsträhnen sinken, die dann um Hermiones Gesicht herum schwangen, als sie die Tür öffnen ging.

Eine dunkle Stimme, die von der anderen Seite der Tür aus erklang, verriet Hermione, wer es war. Er fragte leise, ob er sie sehen könne. Sie zog ihren Bademantel enger um sich herum und stellte sich neben Ginny, die sich daraufhin diskret zurückzog.

„Guten Morgen", wünschte Severus ihr.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete sie schüchtern. „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Alles ist in bester Ordnung. Ich wollte einfach nur deine Zustimmung zu etwas haben."

In seiner Hand hielt er ein schwarzes Samtkästchen, das offensichtlich von einem Zauberer-Juwelier stammte. Auf dem Deckel stiegen goldene Funken von den Worten _„Willst du mich heiraten?"_ auf, bevor sie in einem festlichen Feuerwerk explodierten. Alles in allem war es ein sehr optimistisches kleines Kästchen.

Hermione machte keine Anstalten es zu nehmen. „Wenn da ein silberner Ring mit einem Smaragd drin ist, kannst du ihn dir an die Nase stecken", warnte sie ihn.

Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Platin gibt es leider nur in einer Farbe, Hermione. Und da ich mich weigere, meiner Braut Rubine zu schenken, habe ich einen Kompromiss geschlossen und einen Saphir ausgewählt."

Severus öffnete das Kästchen, während er sprach und Hermione musste schlucken, als sie den Ring sah. Der mittlere Stein hatte die Größe ihres kleinsten Fingernagels und war von einem tiefen, glitzernden Blau, flankiert von dreieckigen Diamanten, die nur wenig kleiner waren. Ohne auf ihre Erlaubnis zu warten, griff er nach unten, nahm ihre linke Hand, zupfte den Ring aus seiner samtschwarzen Verpackung und schob ihn ihr auf ihren Finger. Es kitzelte einen Moment, dann zog er sich zusammen, um sich perfekt anzupassen.

„Kannst du dir das leisten?", brach es aus ihr heraus. Er lachte, leise und vertraulich und seine Finger strichen über die Steine auf dem Ring.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken", beruhigte er sie. „Ich hab ein wenig auf die hohe Kante gelegt." Mit einem leichten Ziehen an der Hand, die er immer noch in der seinen hielt, zog er sie zu sich heran und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Lippen. „Ich sehe dich bald wieder." Hermione fühlte kaum, wie der Ring von ihrem Finger glitt, als er ihn wieder an sich nahm und in das Kästchen zurücktat.

Mit einem Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit schloss sie die Tür hinter seinem Rücken und lehnte sich gegen sie. Als sie aufschaute, sah sie den nachdenklichen Blick auf Ginnys Gesicht.

„Weißt du, das ist merkwürdig", sagte ihre Freundin. „Snape sieht ein wenig wie Viktor Krum aus."

„Nun aber wirklich!" wandte Hermione ein und raffte ihre Sinne wieder zusammen.

„Nein, wirklich. Viktor war groß, hatte dunkle Haare und ein große Nase", gab Ginny zu bedenken.

„Viktor Krum watschelte wie eine Ente", gab Hermione zurück und musste an Severus lautloses, entschlossenes Gleiten denken. „Abgesehen davon, dass er nicht einmal einen Zaubertrank brauen könnte, um sein eigenes Leben zu retten! Alles, was er wollte, war Quidditch spielen und Besen entwerfen. Weißt du, ich habe Schluss mit ihm gemacht, weil er nicht aufhörte, mich nach Zaubern zu fragen, die Besen schneller fliegen lassen würden!"

„Ich dachte, du hättest Schluss gemacht, wegen meinem Idiot von einem Bruder!"

„Nun, das auch", meinte Hermione und ließ sich von Ginny auf das Bett drückten, die darauf hin mit Haar-Folter weiter machte.

„Ich liebe meinen Bruder, Hermione, aber er muss wirklich noch etwas erwachsener werden, bevor er etwas Ernsthaftes mit einem Mädchen anfangen kann. Er ist älter als Harry, aber Harry ist zehnmal so erwachsen."

„Jemand versucht Harry umzubringen, seit dem er ein Baby war. Das hilft einem schon dabei schneller erwachsen zu werden."

Einige gemurmelte Worte, die wie irritierte Zustimmung klangen, waren durch einen mundvoll Haarnadeln zu hören.

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?", wagte Hermione sich vor. Ein weiteres, zustimmendes Geräusch forderte sie auf, weiter zu reden. „Wann wusstest du, dass du Harry liebst?"

Ginny nahm die Haarnadeln aus dem Mund und ließ Hermione untertänigst hoffen, dass sie nicht mit vollgesabberten Haarnadeln im Haar enden würde. „Meinst du bevor oder nachdem ich Jahre damit verbracht habe, mich zum Idioten zu machen?"

„Nach der idiotischen Zeit."

„Nun." Ginny machte eine Pause, um nachzudenken. „Ich denke, es war im letzten Sommer im Fuchsbau. Harry und Ron balgten mit den Zwillingen auf der hinteren Wiese herum und als sie damit fertig waren, kam er herüber und setzte sich zu mir."

Sie lächelte trocken und ein schelmisches Zwinkern trat in ihre braunen Augen. „Glaub mir, verschwitzt wie der war, hätte ich ihn lieber im Gegenwind sitzen gehabt, aber es war wirklich nett. Wir haben nur geredet, weißt du? Und nach einer Weile war der Rest der Welt um uns herum einfach verschwunden. Er wurde mein ein und alles." Eine zarte Röte kroch über ihre Wangen, aber sie fuhr fort. „Und selbst jetzt, wann immer er in meine Nähe kommt, ist es, als ob jeder Zentimeter meines Körpers sich seiner bewusst ist."

Hermione hoffte, dass sie nicht auch erröten würde, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie ihr eigener Körper sich in Snapes Nähe verhielt. Ganz mit sich selbst beschäftigt, bemerkte sie nicht,   
dass Ginny die Stirn runzelte.

„Hermione, warum heiratest du Snape?"

„Weil ich sein Baby bekomme."

„Das ist keine Antwort." Ginny fummelte an einer weiteren Haarlocke herum.   
„Magst du ihn?"

„Ja. Ja, das tue ich. Er ist sehr interessant", sagte Hermione. „Ich fühle mich zu ihm hingezogen", beichtete sie.

„Dachte ich mir", meinte Ginny selbstzufrieden. „Nun gut, schlimmer kann das hier nicht mehr werden. Lass uns das Kleid holen."

„Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen, erst das Kleid anzuziehen und dann die Frisur zu machen?", beschwerte sich Hermione einige Minuten später, unter einigen Lagen von Seide begraben. Ihre Hände tauchten aus den Falten des Stoffes aus, nur um von Ginny wieder zurückgeschoben zu werden.

„Nein, dann hättest du es durch das Draufsetzen vollkommen zerknittert." Ginny manövrierte die Halsöffnung über Hermiones Kopf.

„Dafür gibt es doch Anti-Knitter-Zauber", kam die gedämpfte Antwort. Als Hermiones Gliedmaßen aus den richtigen Öffnungen auftauchten, führte Ginny vorsichtig die Schulterverschlüsse und den Ausschnitt des Kleides über die Frisur, für die sie mehr als eine Stunde gebraucht hatte. Die lange, lockige Masse war von dem Gel gebändigt worden, das Ginny hineingebürstet hatte und hing nun in langen, glänzenden Korkenzieherlocken Hermiones Rücken herunter. Einige Strähnen waren an den Schläfen abgeteilt worden und bildeten eine geflochtene Krone, von der wiederum einige kurze Strähnen hinab hingen,  
die elegant das Gesicht an den Wangen umspielten.

Hermione blies eine zur Seite und starrte ihre Freundin an. „Bist du sicher, dass ich hier drunter nichts tragen kann? Das wird hier drin ein bisschen kühl werden, weißt du und mir gefällt es nicht, dass jedermann sehen kann, wie kalt mir ist." Ein Nicken ihres Kinns in Richtung Dekolté ließ Ginny keinen Zweifel darüber, worüber Hermione protestierte.

„Keine Angst, die Stickerei wird alles verdecken", gab Ginny schelmisch zurück.  
„Außerdem willst du doch nicht wirklich die hier", sie griff sich die schmucklose Unterwäsche vom Bett, „unter diesem fantastischen Kleid tragen?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Die sind nicht sehr attraktiv, nicht wahr?"

Ginny hob den BH und zuckte mit den Achseln, aber als die Unterhosen sich entfalteten stiegen ihre Augenbrauen in ungeahnte Höhen. „Um Himmels Willen, Hermione. Ich habe schon kleinere Einkaufstaschen gesehen. Die sind ja riesig!"

„Das sollen sie ja auch sein", gab Hermione trocken zurück. „Sie sollen immerhin bis zum Ende der Schwangerschaft über meinen Bauch passen und sie sind unwahrscheinlich dehnbar. Das erste Mal, als ich sie anhatte, konnte ich noch das Hüftgummi unter meinen BH klemmen."

Ginny kicherte und Hermione brachte ein reuevolles Lächeln zustande. „Die sind scheußlich, nicht war? Oh Ginny", sagte sie voller Gefühl, „ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass du das hier für mich machst."

Ginny erkannte, dass ein Nervenzusammenbruch im Anmarsch war und ließ die lächerliche Unterwäsche fallen, um ihre Freundin zu umarmen. „Ich bin froh, dass du mich gefragt hast, Herm. Ich weiß, dass du eines Tages dasselbe für mich machen wirst."

„Genug jetzt", sagte Ginny entschlossen, so als ob sie nicht selber feuchte Augen hätte.  
„Zeit für die Blumen."

„Oh, ich habe eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, einen Blumenstrauß zu tragen", wandte Hermione ein, als Ginny einen Karton voller Blumen ausgrub.

„Die sind auch nicht für einen Strauß, die sind für dein Haar. Beim Handfasting trägt man keinen Blumenstrauß, aber du kannst nicht ohne Blumen im Haar verheiratet werden."

„Es ist Tradition", gab Hermione Ginnys Echo spöttisch zurück, als die jüngere Hexe damit begann, mit kleinen Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabes die Stängel zurechtzuschneiden. Die kleinen, farbigen Lichtblitze wurden von den weißen Blütenblättern der Blumen reflektiert.

„Da wir gerade von Traditionen sprechen: wer wird Professor Snapes Trauzeuge sein?  
Es sollte jemand seines eigenen Alters sein, ein Freund oder ähnliches. Halt still!", befahl sie, als sie begann die Blumen in die Frisur zu flechten.

„Remus Lupin", lieferte Hermione die Information. „Wen hattest du denn erwartet?  
Professor Flitwick?"

„Ich denke Sirius Black kam nicht in Frage" witzelte Ginny.

„Nein", lachte Hermione. „Serverus sagte, da würde er eher Harry fragen, bevor er Sirius Black akzeptieren würde."

Nachdem die Arbeit beendet war, trat Ginny zurück und betrachtete kritisch das Resultat. „Perfekt. Nun, du hast doch schon gepackt, nicht wahr?" Nachdem Hermione ihr versicherte, dass dies der Fall war, räumte Ginny schnell mit einigen schnellen Zauberstabbewegungen auf. „Dann gibt es nur noch eine Sache, die zu erledigen ist."

Das rothaarige Mädchen zog den Stuhl vor Hermiones Schreibtisch zurück. „Setz dich", befahl sie. „Feder und Tinte. Schreib deinen Eltern und sag ihnen, dass du heute Nachmittag nicht im Zug sein wirst. Harry bringt Hedwig gleich hier herunter und du wirst den Brief abschicken, wenn ich damit fertig bin mich umzuziehen."

„Oh, Ginny…Was um Himmels willen soll ich ihnen sagen?"

„Weiß ich nicht, aber du bist besser damit fertig, wenn ich mein Haar frisiert habe oder ich werde es für dich erledigen."

„Das wirst du nicht!" Ein Blick auf Ginnys entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck sagte Hermione, das sie es sehr wohl tun würde. „Herrische Kuh", meinte Hermione, als sie eine Reservefeder gefunden hatte.

„Das hat mir meine beste Freundin beigebracht", sang Ginny schon fast, als sie mit ihrem Kleid im Bad verschwand.

Angesichts dieses von ihrer Freundin gesetzten Ultimatums, zog Hermione schließlich die vielen halb angefangenen Briefe heraus, entwarf eine kümmerliche Nachricht an ihre Eltern und informierte sie darin, dass sie den Vater ihres Enkelkindes in wenigen Stunden heiraten würde. Sie versicherte ihnen, dass sie nicht von einem Lehrer verführt worden wäre, ging aber nicht weiter ins Detail. Im Großen und Ganzen bevorzugte sie es eher als leichtsinnig dazustehen, statt als Gewaltopfer. Sie unterzeichnete es mit einer Entschuldigung und dem Versprechen, sie bald zu besuchen.

Sie war sich allerdings noch nicht sicher, wann „bald" sein würde.

Nachdem sie den Brief gefaltet und versiegelt hatte, saß Hermione an ihrem Schreibtisch und spielte mit dem kleinen messingfarbenen Siegel herum. Es war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Ron gewesen. Ein einfaches, geschwungenes ‚H' war von einem Kranz umgeben, der aus Blumen, Blättern oder auch Hufeisen bestehen mochte. Es war schwer zu sagen.

Sie drehte es in ihren Fingern und hörte Ginny im Bad halbherzig fluchen, als ihr etwas herunterfiel. In ihrem Bauch bewegte sie leise das Baby und sie legte ihre Hand auf diese Stelle. Sie war noch nicht sehr rund, aber es war unmissverständlich, dass sie schwanger war. Für einen Moment lang war sie versucht, sich das wunderschöne Gewand herunterzureißen, schreiend durch die Korridore davonzulaufen, sich dem ihr abzeichnenden Schicksal zu verweigern und nicht zu akzeptieren, dass ihr Leben außer Kontrolle geraten war.

Seit dem Tag, an dem Madam Pomfrey ihre Grippe-Symptome als Schwangerschaft diagnostiziert hatte, fühlte sich Hermione, als ob sie keinen Einfluss mehr auf ihr Leben gehabt hätte. Während sie sonst vernünftige und sinnvolle Entscheidungen darüber getroffen hatte, ob sie Alte Runen oder Arithmantik für Fortgeschrittene belegen sollte, musste sie nun zwischen immer weniger guten Alternativen auswählen. War Severus Snape zu heiraten einfach nur das Kleine von zwei Übeln?

Hermione hatte sich immer schon gewundert, wie blöd ihre Eltern sein konnten, wenn sie sich ansahen und sagten, dass sie keine andere Wahl hätten, als etwas zu tun, ob es nun um den Ausbau ihrer Praxis oder den Austausch der alten Möbel im Wohnzimmer ging. Die waren doch erwachsen, hatte sie gedacht. Natürlich hatten sie die Wahl. Erst jetzt konnte sie nachvollziehen, dass erwachsen zu sein hieß, zwischen immer weniger Alternativen zu entscheiden, deren Ergebnis nicht immer klar definiert war.

Ein orangefarbenes Knäuel sprang plötzlich auf den Tisch neben ihr und begann zu schnurren, als es sich auf der Ecke bequem machte. Sein vibrierendes Schnurren wurde lauter, als sie begann, ihn hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Ihn aufzunehmen und mit ihm zu schmusen verbot sich ihr angesichts der Schelte, die sie von Ginny erhalten würde, wenn sie orange Katzenhaare auf ihrem Gewand finden würde. Er schnupperte an ihrem Messingsiegel und schubste es mit seiner Pfote herum.

„Du wirst doch die Hauselfen nicht ärgern, nicht wahr, Krummbein?", fragte sie.  
Ein gelangweiltes Zucken seines Flaschenbürsten-Schwanzes schien zu bedeuten, dass er darüber nachdenken würde. Sie streichelte ihn fest und hoffte, dass er genauso verständnisvoll sein würde, wenn sie nach ihrem Urlaub zurückkehrte. Einem Urlaub, den sie mit Severus verbringen würde.

„Ich werde heiraten, alter Junge", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Du wirst nicht länger der einzige Mann in meinem Leben sein."

Krummbein stupste sie noch einmal mit seinem Kopf an, um weitere Streicheleinheiten zu erhalten, vom Verlust seines Status vollkommen unbeeindruckt. Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie daran dachte, welches exklusive Recht ihre Katze noch einbüßen würde – nämlich das alleinige Recht, die andere Hälfte von Hermiones Bett in Anspruch zu nehmen. Hermione versuchte, logisch zu bleiben, als sie über die Möglichkeit, ihr Bett mit Severus zu teilen nachdachte.  
Sie war sich selber gegenüber ehrlich genug einzugestehen, dass sie die Idee nicht abstoßend fand. Nicht im Mindesten. Die Erinnerung an den Kuss vom vorhergehenden Tag und die kurze Wiederholung vor wenigen Stunden ließ sie glauben, dass er sie auch nicht abstoßend fand.

Er hatte Hermione eine Zweckehe angeboten und ihr erlaubt, einen Liebhaber zu nehmen, wenn sie sich dazu entschließen sollte. Während sie sicher war, dass sie das nicht wollte, war sie sich nicht sicher, WAS sie wollte. Und der Gedanke daran, dass mit ihm angemessen, wie vernünftige Erwachsene zu diskutieren, ließ sie sich mehr als nur ein wenig mulmig fühlen.

„Bist du immer noch nicht fertig?", wollte Ginny vom Durchgang zum Bad her wissen und erschreckte sie damit. Die jüngere Frau trug ein Set blauer Festumhänge, die Hermione als die vom vorjährigen Weihnachtsball erkannte, aber sie waren ein wenig verändert worden.  
Die goldenen Schneeflocken am Saum waren in ein keltisches Knotenband verzaubert worden. Der Wasserfall roten Haares ergoss sich in kunstvollen, großzügigen Locken, deren Vollendung sie unendlich viel Zeit gekostet haben mussten.

„Ich bin fertig. Ich denke nur nach."

„Über was?"

„Sex", sagte Hermione freimütig.

Ginny grinste, hüpfte dann aber durch den Raum, um sich auf der Ecke des Schreibtisches niederzulassen und Krummbein gleichzeitig zu streicheln und von dort zu verscheuchen. „Was ist damit?"

„Hast du schon mit Harry geschlafen?"

Eine leichte Röte überzog Ginnys Wangen, aber sie lächelte. „Noch nicht. Frag mich, wenn die Ferien vorbei sind. Ich habe Pläne."

„Virginia Weasley!", schollt Hermione lachend. „Was würde deine Mutter sagen?"

„Ich werde dir nicht sagen, was sie sagen würde, aber ich weiß jetzt, von wem Ron sein Benehmen hat. Obwohl, nachdem, was ich gehört habe, hatte mein Vater die Chance eines Schneeballs in der Hölle, als sie beschlossen hatte, dass er ihr Typ war."

„Nun, was immer du tust, VERGISS NICHT deinen Verhütungstrank."

„Bei meiner Familiengeschichte?", sie schnaubte trocken. „Verdammt unwahrscheinlich."

Ein eher schüchternes Klopfen an der Tür brachte Ginny dazu, hinüberzuhuschen, um sie zu öffnen und sofort den jungen Mann zu küssen, der davor stand.

„Ehrlich, Gin", beschwerte sich Ron. „Lass ihn doch erst einmal reinkommen!" Er schob sich unsanft an seinem mit seiner Schwester verschlungenen Freund vorbei, nur um mit offenem Mund stehen zu bleiben, als er Hermione aufstehen sah. Die Reisetaschen, jede mit einem Besen darauf geschnallt, die er in seinen Händen gehalten hatte, fielen zu Boden.

„Wow", keuchte er.

„Hermione…du siehst fantastisch aus", sagte Harry zu ihr. Ginny schlug ihm prompt auf die Schulter. „Du siehst auch gut aus", fügte er hastig hinzu und schaute sich seine Freundin an. Sie gab ihm einen schnellen, vergebungsvollen Kuss.

Auf seinem anderen Arm sträubte Hedwig ihre Flügel, als ihre Balance verloren ging und bedachte das rothaarige Mädchen mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick aus ihren gelben Augen.  
Mit wenigen, kraftvollen Schwüngen ihrer weißen Flügel glitt sie auf die Stange an der Rückseite des Stuhles, von dem Hermione gerade aufgestanden war, und präsentierte ein schuppiges Bein. Sie hielt still, als Hermione den Brief an ihre Eltern aufrollte und festband.

„Hedwig", sprach Harry seine Eule an und hob sie wieder von der Stange herab, während er das einzige Fenster mit der anderen Hand öffnete. „Bitte bringe diesen Brief zu Hermiones Eltern. Du bist schon oft da gewesen, erinnerst du dich? Da wo Hermione im Sommer lebt?"

Die Eule blinzelte einmal, schlug dann mit den Flügeln und schwang sich von Harrys Arm. Sie schoss durch das Fenster und verschwand schnell außer Sichtweite.

„Nun, dass wäre erledigt", sagte Harry zu ihnen. „Wir sollten jetzt besser losgehen. Professor Dumbledore hat uns angewiesen euch ins Dorf zu begleiten, bevor sich die restlichen Schüler sich zum Bahnhof aufmachen..."

Die leichte Kapuze des geborgten Mantels verhüllte Hermiones Kopf, als die vier aus dem Schloss schlüpften, wobei sie die anderen Schülern sorgsam mieden. Dann gingen sie den langen Weg hinab, der nach Hogsmeade führte. April war in Schottland nicht einem zarten Frühling gleichzusetzen und Hermione zog den Umhang als Schutz gegen die Kälte eng um sich.

Sie gingen schweigend, bis sie die Ausläufer des Dorfes erreicht hatten, wo Harry ihnen mitteilte, dass er die Anschrift der Hütte hatte sowie Anweisungen, die Mädchen dort hinzubringen und sie dort zurückzulassen.

„Ich denke, sie gehört Professor Dumbledore, aber er bewohnt sie nicht länger. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass wir nicht zur Zeremonie bleiben können. Zu viele Leute würden anfangen zu reden, wenn wir alle vier nicht im Zug wären."

Harry führte sie in das Wohngebiet, indem er die Straßen mit den Geschäften umging.  
Etwas weiter unten, hinter einer Kurve, wichen die neueren Tudor-Stil Häuser kleineren Steinhütten. Auf beiden Seiten der Allee hatten die Häuser einen Zugang der von einer Pforte durch einen langen Vordergarten führte. Die Pforten waren so einzigartig wie ihre Häuser und der Name des Hauses war üblicherweise mit einer Plakette darauf angebracht.

„Zitronendrops-Hütte", las Ron ungläubig, als er Hermiones und Ginny Taschen zu Boden gleiten ließ.

„Da wären wir", sagte Harry unnötiger Weise. Er hielt ihnen das Gartentor auf und gab Hermione zu ihrer Überraschung einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange. „Viel Glück."

„Danke", murmelte Hermione und schaute zu ihrem Freund auf. Ihr wurde wieder einmal bewusst, wie viel reifer die Beiden im vergangenen Jahr geworden waren. Harry war nun viel größer als sie und wann war seine Stimme so tief geworden?

Er wandte sich Ginny zu und legte seine Arme um sie. Hermione wandte sich um und sah, dass Ron sie beobachtete. Seine blauen Augen waren den Tränen nahe. Sie fühlte einige bittersüße Emotionen in sich aufsteigen und beinahe ersticken, besonders als er sich herunter beugte und sie sanft auf den Mund küsste, zart und süß mit einem Nachgeschmack von Abschied.

„Viel Glück, Hermione. Ich liebe Dich. Du weißt das, nicht war?"

„Ich liebe dich auch, Ron."

Ron drückte ihr leicht die Hand, bevor er zurücktrat. Nachdem er einen Moment auf Harry und Ginny gewartet hatte, gab er seinem besten Freund einen Schubs an der Schulter.

„Mach so weiter und wir verpassen noch den Zug."

„Ist ja schon gut", murmelte Harry und gab Ginny noch einen letzten, schnellen Kuss.

Die beiden jungen Männer warfen sich ihre Taschen über die Schultern und gingen mit großen Schritten die Straße wieder hinauf. Eine Zugpfeife durchschnitt die Morgenluft und die beiden fingen an zu rennen. Ihre Besen schwankten auf ihren Rücken und sie winkten ein letztes Mal zum Abschied über die Schulter.

Jenseits des Gartentores war der Garten warm und Hermione konnte das unterschwellige Prickeln des Zaubers spüren, dessen Magie die Luft mit dem süßen Duft des frühen Sommers erfüllte. Ginny blieb stehen, schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und wackelte mit ihren grün lackierten Zehen in dem kühlen, von Frost überzogenen Gras des Gartens. Ihrem Beispiel folgend hob Hermione den Saum ihres Gewandes und tat es ihr nach.

Remus Lupin beobachtete sie von der Tür der Hütte her, rief:„Sie sind hier", zu jemandem im Inneren und ging ihnen entgegen, um sie zu begrüßen. Statt seines üblichen Anzuges trug er ein fast zerschlissenes, über dem Bund hängendes braunes Hemd über braunen Hosen.  
Er hatte auch seine Schuhe ausgelassen und hatte, eigentlich nicht überraschend, eher große und haarige Füße.

Severus blieb wie angewurzelt im Flur stehen, als er Hermione am Ende des Gartenweges sah, und für einen Augenblick dachte er, dass eine Nymphe ihren Weg zu Dumbledores Hütte gefunden hatte. Eine Krone aus weißen Blumen war in dem honigbraunen Haar befestigt worden, das sich in eleganten Spiralen über ihre Schultern ergoss. Zerbrechliche Schlüsselbeine wurden vom Ausschnitt des weißen Chitons umrahmt. Ihre Arme wurden nicht von dem üppigen Stoff bedeckt, aber er floss über ihren Körper, betonte liebevoll ihre Kurven und spannte sich ganz leicht über ihrem Bäuchlein..

„Severus, mein Junge, du blockierst die Tür."

Er zog ein böses Gesicht über seine eigene unangemessene Reaktion und das offensichtliche Vergnügen des Schulleiters. Severus trat zur Seite, um Dumbledore vorbeizulassen. Der ältere Zauberer schloss sich Remus an, der die jungen Frauen begrüßte und überließ es Severus, ihm zu folgen. Ginny begann sofort ihren ehemaligen VgdDK-Lehrer auszufragen, sich nach Sirius Black zu erkundigen und verwickelte den normalerweise stillen Mann in eine lebhafte Konversation.

Hermione nahm die Begrüßung durch Dumbledore nur am Rande wahr und beobachtete ihren zukünftigen Ehemann, wie er die Treppen herabstieg. Sein Gesicht war verschlossener der je. Er trug seine üblichen dunklen Hosen und das weiße Hemd, obwohl das Hemd nicht im Bund steckte, und seine Miene war noch finsterer als üblich. Da sie wusste, dass er den Morgen mit Professor Dumbledore und Remus Lupin verbracht hatte dachte sie, dass seine schlechte Laune mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht von ihr hervorgerufen worden war.

Als er sich endlich zu der Gruppe auf dem Rasen gesellte, starrte Dumbledore den Mann an. „Man könnte meinen, dass du vor einem Hinrichtungskommando stehst, wenn du so ein Gesicht ziehst, Severus."

„Es ist dein Hochzeitstag, Mann", sagte Remus. „Ein kleines Lächeln wird dich doch sicher nicht umbringen."

Der Blick, den er ihm durch gesenkte Augenlider hindurch zuwarf, sagte Hermione, dass er über die Neckereien nicht amüsiert war.

„Nun, Hermione", sagte Dumbledore nüchtern, „wenn er nicht fröhlicher wird, kannst du immer noch Remus hier heiraten."

„Nur, wenn er seinen Duellelierzauberstab mitgebracht hat", warf Severus ein.

„Das geht schon in Ordnung, Professor. Ich habe mich an sein Gegrummel gewöhnt", gab Hermione zurück. „Und seinen Sarkasmus kann man leicht genug ignorieren, wenn man sich erst einmal daran gewöhnt hat."

Mit einem zustimmenden Lächeln nahm Dumbledore seinen Hut ab und schob sich ihn unter den Gürtel, wobei er einen sommersprossigen Kopf dort enthüllte, wo sein Haar am Hinterkopf schon dünn geworden war. Er erwischte Hermione, wie sie auf den Saum seines Umhanges starrte und hob ihn an, um ihr trockene, verhornte Füße und knubbelige Zehen zu zeigen. Remus, dessen eigenes Haar leicht im Sonnenlicht glitzerte, schaute die Schuhe an Severus Füßen bedeutungsvoll an.

Mit einem Ausdruck des Leidens kickte er die Schuhe von den Füßen und trat kurz auf jede Socke, um sie auszuziehen. „Sie hatten Pferdefüße erwartet, Miss Weasley?", sagte er beiläufig zu Ginny, die einfach nur grinste.

„Hast du den Ring?", fragte Dumbledore Remus, der seinen kleinen Finger hob. Ein Glitzern zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Knöchel zeugte von der Gegenwart des Ringes.

„Das Band?"

Ginny löste das Band von ihrem Handgelenk und hielt es hoch.

„Exzellent. Nun, wenn Braut und Bräutigam bereit sind?" Er schaute Severus und Hermione über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. Severus nickte kurz.

„Eine Sache noch", flüsterte Hermione ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann zu.

Seine Miene verdüsterte sich mit plötzlicher Besorgnis. „Was gibt es?"

„Ist dir klar, dass ich in Begleitung einer Katze zu dir komme?"

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Ja, ich war mir über dieses orange Monsters bewusst. Ich würde ihn eines Tages gerne mal auf Mrs Norris loslassen."

„Nun gut." Hermione unterdrückte ein unangemessenes Kichern und wandte sich Dumbledore zu. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und ließ ihn langsam wieder entweichen. Sie war bereit.

Dumbledore winkte sie heran und ließ sie einen lockeren Kreis bilden. Zu Hermiones Überraschung begann der alte Zauberer mit ernster Stimme zu sprechen. Das ihm eigene Zwinkern der Augen war verschwunden, als er die Zeugen fragte, ob sie den freien Willen der Brautleute bezeugen würden. Später konnte sie sich nicht mehr an die genauen Worte erinnern, die der Zauberer benutzt hatte, als er sie bat ihren Schwur an Severus zu richten, nur noch daran, dass er nicht von Liebe oder Romantik gesprochen hatte, sondern eher von Zusammenhalt, Ehre und Verantwortung. Seine üblicherweise freundliche Stimme schien sich zu vertiefen, bis sogar der Boden unter Hermiones Füßen durch sie zu vibrieren schien.

Nach den Eiden nahm Severus den Ring von Remus entgegen und schob ihn auf Hermiones Finger. Als er ihre linke Hand los ließ, nahm Ginny sie in ihre. Severus nahm Hermiones rechte Hand und sie sah, wie er ohne Verlegenheit mit seiner anderen die von Remus ergriff. Dumbledore nahm das Band von Ginny und schlang es um Severus und Hermiones gefasste Hände, dann nahm er Ginnys und Remus Hände in seine eigenen und vervollständigte den Kreis.

Nein, keinen Kreis, dachte sie, ein Pentagramm, das uralte Symbol des Schutzes. Von einem Zauberer mit Dumbledores Macht heraufbeschworen, war es nicht zu unterschätzen. Mit einiger Verspätung wurde ihr bewusst, dass der Boden tatsächlich unter ihren Füßen vibrierte, als der Schulleiter die Erde und die Luft anrief, Zeugen dieser Verbindung zu sein.

Vor Jahren schon hatte sie gehört, dass Albus Dumbledore einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt war, aber sie hatte nie einen anderen Wesenszug von ihm, als den des warmherzigen, schelmischen Schulleiters, kennen gelernt. Hier und jetzt, in diesem schlafenden Garten unter einem kalten Frühlingshimmel erhaschte sie das erste Mal einen Blick auf den Zauberer,  
der Voldemort nervös machte. Ein erfahrener Magier, der gegen unglaubliche Widerstände das Böse mehr als ein Jahrhundert lang bekämpft hatte.

Plötzlich war alles vorüber und Dumbledore, sein fröhliches Zwinkern wieder in den Augen, küsste sie auf ihre Wange, schüttelte Severus die Hand und gratulierte ihnen herzlich.  
Er scheuchte sie alle ins Innere des Hauses, wo die Hogwarts-Hauselfen kalte Platten und kleine, mit Puderzucker bestäubte Kuchen vorbereitet hatten. Zum Essen schenkte Dumbledore eine Flasche Met aus. Hermiones Glas enthielt allerdings kaum mehr als ein Tröpfchen, um den Formalitäten Genüge zu tun.

Der Met hatte einen starken, trockenen Geschmack, der Hermione nicht sonderlich zusagte. Die meisten Trinksprüche zogen an ihr vorbei, ohne dass sie sie bemerkte. Ihre Gedanken waren damit beschäftigt, dass Severus, ihr Ehemann für jetzt weniger als zwei Stunden,  
ihr gegenüber saß, in seinem Essen herumstocherte und sehr wenig sagte.  
Das Essen zog sich endlos in die Länge, obwohl Ginny sich darüber herzlich amüsierte,   
dass Dumbledore und Remus sich dabei abwechselten, den Bräutigam aufzuziehen.

Viel zu schnell entzündete Ginny ein Feuer in dem massiven Kamin und umarmte sie noch einmal, bevor sie mit dem Flohpulver zum Fuchsbau reiste. Die drei Männer entschuldigten sich und verschwanden in das leere Arbeitszimmer. Hermione wusste genau, dass sie über Severus zukünftige Aufgaben als Spion sprechen würden.

Sich selbst überlassen, schlenderte sie durch die Hütte. Sie fand ein einziges Schlafzimmer als sie nach der Toilette suchte, die glücklicherweise über eine moderne Spülung verfügte.   
Sie beschloss, darüber noch nicht nachzudenken und ging wieder auf Entdeckungsreise, wobei sie eine winzige Küche, die noch älter als die der Weasleys war, fand und einen mit in einem Geschirrtuch bekleideten Hauselfen erschreckte. Der Elf, keiner den Hermione persönlich kannte, erschauderte, als Hermione ihm anbot, beim Abwasch zu helfen. Stattdessen wurde ihr eine Tasse Tee, die sie eigentlich gar nicht haben wollte, in die Hand gedrückt und sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückgescheucht.

Hermione wanderte auf ihrem Erkundungsgang durch das Zimmer und drehte abwesend den Ring an ihrem Finger. Das Haus machte einen unbewohnten Eindruck. Es gab nur wenige Hinweise darauf, dass Dumbledore jemals hier gelebt hatte. Ein Foto an der Wand zeigte einen kaum wieder erkennbaren Dumbledore und eine junge Frau. Obwohl das Foto schwarz weiß war, war Dumbledores Bart offensichtlich dunkler und eher kurz. Die Frau trug einen traditionellen Hexen-Umhang, der es schwer machte, die Ära zu erraten, aber sie schätzte, dass das Foto ungefähr fünfzig Jahre alt war.

Schließlich suchte sich Hermione ein Buch von einem Stapel aus, der offensichtlich aus dem Arbeitszimmer hierher gewandert und nie zurückgebracht worden war. Sie machte es sich vor dem Feuer, das Ginny entzündet hatte, gemütlich. Der Sessel war weich und recht bequem so dass sie ohne es zu bemerken einnickte.

Severus schloss schließlich die Tür hinter dem sich verabschiedenden Werwolf, ignorierte dabei eiskalt dessen letzte Kommentare, wie ermutigend sie auch sein mochten, und machte sich auf, seine Frau zu suchen. Die Diskussion in Dumbledores Arbeitszimmer hatte länger gedauert, als er vorausgesehen hatte, aber Severus war das nur recht. Nachdem der geschäftliche Teil abgewickelt war, wurde er von beiden Seiten mit kaum verschleierten,   
gut gemeinten Ratschlägen belagert, die ihn ernsthaft irritierten. Schlimm genug, dass er noch nicht wusste, wo er in dieser Nacht schlafen würde – er brauchte wirklich nicht noch Tipps von einem eingefleischten Junggesellen und einem Mann, der ein Jahrhundert älter war, als er selbst.

Mit einem schnellen Blick sah er, dass Hermione sich in einem Sessel zusammengerollt hatte, ihre Wange war auf ihre Hand gestützt. Severus wünschte sich eigentlich etwas stärkeres,  
als er den letzten Rest Met in ein Glas goss. Er verzog das Gesicht angesichts seiner Süße, als er sich Hermione gegenüber in den Sessel sinken ließ, um sie im Schlaf zu beobachten.  
Sie benötigte jetzt mehr Ruhe mit dem Kind, das in ihrem Köper heranwuchs, und er machte sich Sorgen darüber, dass sie sich wieder einmal vernachlässigt hatte. Sie hatte nicht viel zu Mittag gegessen.

Sie bewegte sich im Schlaf und das Buch in ihrem Schoß glitt gefährlich nahe an den Rand ihres Schenkels. Severus lehnte sich vor und nahm es vorsichtig auf, aber die leichte Bewegung weckte sie.

Hermione schaute auf, blinzelte und schaute auf das Buch in der Hand ihres Ehemannes.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich eingeschlafen bin. Wie spät ist es?" Ihr Magen knurrte vernehmlich.

„Zeit dich wieder einmal zu füttern", meinte er und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.  
Sie nahm sie, ließ zu, dass er sie auf die Beine zog und in die Küche führte.

Der Hauself war verschwunden und so war niemand da, der dagegen protestieren konnte, dass Severus einen Teller mit kaltem Braten und Käsestücken zurecht machte, und einen Laib Brot auf den wackeligen Küchentisch stellte. Sie aßen in Stille, bis er sie fragte, ob etwas nicht in Ordnung wäre.

„Nein, ich dachte nur daran, dass der heutige Tag ganz anders als eine Muggelhochzeit war."

„In wiefern?", fragte er und nahm ein Messer, um sich eine weitere Scheibe Brot abzuschneiden.

„Zunächst einmal, wäre es uns erlaubt gewesen, Schuhe zu tragen."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Und üblicherweise wird erwartet, dass du alle, die du jemals kennen gelernt hast, einlädst und verköstigst. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass mir dieser Teil fehlte, obwohl ich mir gewünscht hätte, dass meine Eltern hier gewesen wären."

„Natürlich", sagte er vernünftiger Weise. „Ich bin sicher, deine Freunde wären auch gerne dabei gewesen, wenn man ihnen die Wahl gelassen hätte."

„Außerdem gibt es meistens einen großen Kuchen", fuhr Hermione fort. „Die Braut und der Bräutigam schneiden ihn zusammen an und manchmal füttern sie sich gegenseitig die ersten Bissen." Eine Blüte fiel aus ihrem Haar und landete auf der Oberfläche des Tisches. Mit einem Seufzer griff sie nach oben und begann den Rest der Blüten zu entfernen, wobei sie hoffte, alle Haarnadeln herauszubekommen, bevor sie restlos in ihnen verfangen hätten.

„Hört sich klebrig an", meinte Severus und unterdrückte mit aller Gewalt ein Bild von Hermione in seinen Gedanken, wie sie einen Klecks Zuckerguss von seinen Fingern leckte.

„Nun, einige werden übermütig und schmieren es sich gegenseitig ins Gesicht, aber das wird eher als vulgär angesehen."

Sie zitterte, zog ihre klammen Füße vom kalten Fliesenboden und wollte sie eigentlich unterschlagen, erinnerte sich aber dann an ihr teures Gewand. Der Wärmezauber über der Hütte war vergangen und das Feuer im Wohnzimmer trug wenig dazu bei die Kälte zu bekämpfen, die von draußen herein kroch.

„Dir ist kalt", bemerkte Severus stirnrunzelnd. „Wo sind deine Sachen?"

Zu ihrer Verlegenheit brauchte sie einen Augenblick sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie sie draußen gelassen hatte. „Ich denke, ich habe sie draußen im Garten neben meinen Schuhen stehen lassen."

„Ich werde sie holen."

„Aber-„ protestierte sie.

„Betrachte es als meine erste Pflicht als dein Ehemann", sagte er trocken.

„Sie stehen neben der Gartenpforte", rief sie ihm nach.

Er brachte die zwei kleinen Taschen, die sie gepackt hatte, eine Schultasche mit den Hausaufgaben, die sie über die Ferien zu erledigen hatte und eine kaum größere Tasche mit Kleidung und stellte sie an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ab. Er legte den Umhang um ihre Schultern und setzte seine Mahlzeit fort.

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

Er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern aß auf und spülte den Bissen mit dem letzten Rest Met hinunter. „Das hängt ganz allein von dir ab. Ich hatte gedacht, wir sollten uns erst einmal an den anderen gewöhnen, ohne Madam Pomfreys unschätzbare Beiträge oder die so genannten geistreichen Bemerkungen meiner Kollegen."

Er nahm ihren leeren Teller, stellte ihn auf seinen eigenen und stellte sie in die Spüle, damit der Hauself sie reinigen konnte. Hermione nahm die Gläser und das Silber und stellte alles neben die Teller. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass seine Bemühungen eher dahin gerichtet waren, das Thema zu vermeiden, als dem Hauselfen zu helfen. Unsicher darüber, wie sie fortfahren sollte, nahm Hermione den geliehenen Umhang auf und ging zu den Taschen,  
die er hereingebracht hatte.

Seine Stimme klang ein klein wenig bedauernd, als er in ihrem Rücken zu sprechen begann. „Mir ist bewusst, dass das keine Hochzeit war, von der junge Mädchen träumen würden."

„Nicht wirklich", gab Hermione zurück. Als sie aufsah, lehnte er sich gegen die Arbeitsfläche und seine Hände umklammerten die Kante, so, als würde er nicht wissen, was er ansonsten mit ihnen anfangen sollte. „Ich habe allerdings auch noch nie viel darüber nachgedacht, wirklich. Es gab immer so viele andere Dinge, über die ich mir Sorgen machen musste."

Dies war sicherlich nicht die romantischste aller Örtlichkeiten, eine zusammen gewürfelte Küche, die nicht einmal mit einer elektrischen Kochgelegenheit angeben konnte. Aber die in Hermiones Gedanken kreisenden Zweifel wandelten sich in Entschlossenheit, dass auch, wenn sie komplett die Kontrolle über ihr Leben verloren hatte, sie ihm immer noch einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben konnte. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, ahmte mit den Händen hinter ihrem Rücken seine Haltung nach und lehnte sich gegen die steinerne Wand.

Sie beobachteten sich gegenseitig quer durch den Raum und zögerten beide, das eine Thema anzusprechen, über das sie bisher nicht diskutiert hatten. Hermione bewegte sich ein wenig, ließ den Umhang von ihren Schultern gleiten und legte ihn quer über ihre Taschen. Als sie wieder ihre Position einnahm, strich die Seide so sanft über ihre Brüste, dass die Nerven in ihnen entflammt wurden und sie dazu brachten, noch etwas zu sagen.

„Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, dass, wenn ich heiraten würde, mein Ehemann sich ein klein wenig von mir angezogen fühlen würde."

Severus erstarrte und starrte Hermione an, die ihr Kinn angehoben hatte und mutig seinem Blick begegnete. Das Licht der Lampen ließ sein Haar blau-schwarz schimmern, als er seinen Kopf neigte, um sie zu studieren. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Du denkst, ich begehre dich nicht?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme. Er ging noch einen langsamen Schritt auf sie zu, dann noch einen. „Ich habe die letzten Wochen in Gedanken nur bei dir verbracht." Die Küche war eng und er kam ihr schnell näher.

„Hast du wirklich?", platzte es aus ihr hervor, dann errötete sie. „Ich muss total vernagelt gewesen sein."

Nur noch eine Armlänge trennte sie von einander und Severus kämpfte darum, diesen Abstand beizubehalten, ob wohl sie ihn wie ein Magnet anzog. „Ich weiß, dass du in mir nicht den romantischen Liebhaber siehst, Hermione. Ich weiß, dass es mir in dieser Beziehung an einigem mangelt, abgesehen davon, dass ich ein wenig aus der Übung bin."

„Ich weiß nicht – ich weiß nicht, was ich von dir denken soll", antwortete sie ehrlich.  
„Du bist nicht wie mein ehemaliger Tränkelehrer. Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist."

Hermione fühlte sich, als ob sie keinen tiefen Atemzug nehmen könnte, obwohl sie nur von dem Blick seiner Augen vor der Wand festgehalten wurde. Seine Augen waren dunkel und voller Leidenschaft. Sie brannten mit einer Intensität, die sie nie zuvor in ihnen gesehen hatte.

Langsam, zielstrebig, lehnte er sich ihr entgegen, neigte seinen Kopf und streifte ihren Mund mit dem seinen, mit sanften, aber entschlossenen Lippen.

„Ich bin dein Ehemann", murmelte er, küsste sie noch einmal, leicht, um ihre Reaktion zu testen und zog sich zurück, um ihr Gesicht noch einmal anzusehen.

Eine seiner Hände legte sich auf ihre Mitte, wobei seine langen Finger über die straffe Haut ihres Bauches strichen und Hitze von ihnen abstrahle, als er sie auf ihre Rundung legte. Seine andere Hand legte sich auf die Wand neben ihr und ließ Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch flattern, als sie sich seiner unbestreitbar männlichen Präsenz und seiner Größe bewusst wurde.

Dieses Mal hob Hermione ihm ihren Mund entgegen und berührte vorsichtig seine Unterlippe.

Mit einem Aufstöhnen presste er sich gegen sie und tauchte hinab zu einem tiefen Kuss ihres offenen Mundes. Die Nähe seines Körpers überwältigte sie, der Duft seiner Haut, der Baumwolle und sein männlicher Geruch überrollten ihre Sinne. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und ließ zu, dass er ihren Mund weiter öffnete. Er würde nie als breitschultrig bezeichnet werden, aber sein schlanker Körper war fest unter ihren Händen, geübt und definitiv NICHT aus der Übung.

Sie wurde vollkommen überwältigt, als die eine Hand, die ihren angeschwollenen Bauch Besitz ergreifend streichelte, um sie herum griff, um ihre Taille zu finden – _nun, das was davon übrig war_ – und ihren Körper zu sich heranzog. Es war zunächst ein wenig ungewohnt, aber sie war noch nicht so umfangreich, dass er sie nicht ein kleines bisschen hätte zurück biegen können, um sie in seine Arme hineinzulehnen. Die Welt drehte sich um sie herum, obwohl die Wand einen soliden Anker in ihrem Rücken bildete. Sein Atem ging schneller,  
als er sie ausdauernd und voller Verlangen küsste.

„Hermione", stöhnte er und sein Mund glitt über ihre Wangen zu dem empfindlichen Punkt hinter ihren Ohren, wobei er begeistert sah, dass sie ihren Nacken wölbte, um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren. „Ich schwöre dir…Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht willst. Ich werde zu jeder Zeit aufhören, wenn du es sagst."

Die letzten Monate voller Sehnsucht schlugen in Wellen des Verlangens über ihr zusammen und alles wurde jetzt wahr. Severus Snape war ihr Ehemann und küsste sie mit unvorhergesehener Leidenschaft. Seine Zunge streichelte sanft die Innenseite ihres Mundes, lernte seine Form und ihren Geschmack kennen, kam ihren eigenen vorsichtigen Erkundungszügen entgegen und ermutigte sie. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals, als sie ihren Körper gegen den seinen schmelzen ließ und seine Hitze und seine Stärke spürte. Es schien ihr vollkommen richtig zu sein, sich ihm zu hinzugeben.

„Hör nicht auf", keuchte sie und küsste eine Vertiefung seines Halses um herauszufinden,  
wo er auf sie reagieren würde. „Ich will dich Severus. Ich denke, ich begehre dich schon seit Monaten. Zeig mir die Liebe, bitte?"

Er zog sich zurück, um die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihren Augen einzuschätzen - seine eigenen glitzerten vor Verlangen. Was auch immer er eigentlich sagen wollte, erstarb auf seinen Lippen und er gab nur noch einen knurrenden Laut von sich, aber seine Hände waren stark und sicher, als er ihren Körper gegen den seinen zog und sie in seine Arme hob.

Severus hatte später keine klare Erinnerung an den Gang durch die Küche zum Schlafzimmer, aber ihr Anblick, als er sie auf das Bett legte, das Haar zerzaust und immer noch von Blumen durchflochten, die Lippen rot und von den Küssen angeschwollen, würde für immer in seinen Erinnerungen eingebrannt sein. Ungeduldig entledigte er sich seines locker sitzenden weißen Hemdes und kniete sich auf das Bett, um sie wieder zu küssen. Er erschauderte, als ihre Hände über seine Brust glitten, das spärliche Haar auf seiner schlanken Brust streichelten und dann über die Muskelstränge seiner Arme glitten.

Es brauchte mehr Selbstkontrolle, als er eigentlich zugeben wollte, sich nur neben sie auf das Bett zu legen und sie zu sich heranzuziehen. Das letzte, was er wollte, war ihr durch Eile Angst zu machen. Sie fühlte sich warm und süß unter seinem Mund an und erwiderte seine Küsse mit Seufzern und einem sanften Stöhnen, während ihre Finger über seinen Nacken und seine Wirbelsäule glitten. Er war sich nicht darüber bewusst, was seine eigenen Hände taten, bis er den kniehohen Schlitz in ihrem Gewand fand und ihre Oberschenkel warm und weich darunter spürte. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie nackt unter dem Gewand war, ließ heißes Blut durch sein Gehirn pochen – und in andere Körperteile.

Als sie sich von ihm zurückzog, fürchtete er, zu weit gegangen zu sein, bis er sah, wie sie mit unsicheren Fingern die Brosche auf ihrer Schulter entfernte. Der leichte Stoff flüsterte, als er über ihre Haut streifte und ließ sie erschaudern, als er schließlich über ihren Rücken glitt.

Severus nahm ihr die mit Juwelen geschmückte Nadel ab, legte sie auf den Nachttisch und bat mit einem Blick um Erlaubnis, bevor er ihr Gegenstück öffnete. Das lockere Material blieb über der Rundung ihrer Brüste liegen, und sie sah, wie er die andere Brosche ablegte, bevor er sich zärtlich hinabneigte und sie wiederum küsste.

Obwohl er sich alle Mühe gab, langsam vorzugehen, verlor er doch beinahe die bewusste Kontrolle, als die weiße Seide hinab glitt und sie seinen Blicken preisgab.  
Er hatte noch nie eine Frau so begehrt wie seine Ehefrau in diesem Moment. Sie keuchte sanft, als er ihre Brust umfasste und der lose Stoff weiter von ihren Kurven hinab glitt, als er sie berührte. Der Anblick ihrer bloßen Brüste raste durch ihn wie ein Schock. Sie waren dunkler, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte, aber er scheuchte diese Erinnerung aus seinen Gedanken, als er den Kopf neigte und sie dort küsste. Es war ihr erstes Mal, auch wenn das Kind in ihrem Leib heranwuchs. Es war das erste Mal, dass ein Mann sie lieben würde, und wenn es nach ihm ging, würde sie es ihr ganzes Leben lang in Erinnerung behalten.

Von ihrem unregelmäßigen Atemzügen und den Händen ermutigt, die ruhelos über seine Schultern glitten und in sein Haar glitten, als er ihrer Haut Verehrung zuteil werden ließ, zog Severus das Gewand herab, wobei es über die Rundung ihres Bauches und ihre Beine herab glitt. Sie machte ein protestierendes Geräusch und legte einen Arm über ihren ungeschützen Bauch.

„Was ist?", fragte er zärtlich.

„Es tut mir leid", stammelte sie. „Ich fühle mich nur so…fett."

„Hmm", sein sanftes schwarzes Haar strich über ihre Brüste und glitt hinab um sie sanfte Wölbung zu küssen. „Wenn ich dich ansehe, fallen mir andere Worte ein: reif, vollmundig, exquisit." Sein Mund öffnete sich auf ihrer Haut und glitt über ihre Rundungen, so als ob er nicht genug von ihrem Geschmack bekommen könnte, als ob er von einer Droge süchtig werden könnte.

Er nahm sie in seine Arme und berührte mit leichten, verstohlenen Gesten ihre Haut. Sie berührte seinen nackten Rücken und stöhnte, als sie ihn spürte, glatt und seidig, unterlegt mit harten Muskeln und Knochen. Er zögerte diese Kraft einzusetzen, um sie heranzuziehen, bis sie sich selbst an ihn heranschmiegte, um ihn spüren zu können. Eine mutige Hand spielte mit dem Bund seiner Hosen und er zog sie so weit zurück, dass er sie selbst öffnen konnte.

Schließlich legte er seine Arme um sie, Besitz ergreifend und stark. Sie fühlte sich gleichermaßen verletzbar und beschützt, als er sich über sie lehnte. Seine Hände waren auf ihren Brüsten, die schwer und geschwollen durch ihren Zustand, nur durch die leiseste Berührung ihr Begehren in ungeahnte Höhen steigen ließ. Das heiße, nasse Saugen seines Mundes begann auf ihren Brustwarzen und sie dachte, sie würde allein davon zum Orgasmus kommen.

Weißglühendes Feuer folgte seinen Fingern zwischen ihre Schenkel und ließen sie vor Verlangen wimmern, als er ihre Mitte fand. Seine großen Hände streichelten zunächst außen, bevor sie zärtlich in ihre heißen Falten herabtauchten und sie allein mit einer sanften Berührung keuchen ließen.

„Hermione! Willst du mich?", flüsterte er nachdrücklich, als er sich über ihr in Stellung brachte.

Gedankenlos öffneten sich ihre Schenkel, als sie nach ihm die Hände ausstreckte.  
„Mein Gott, ja. Mehr als alles andere. Bitte!", gab sie zurück und wölbte sich ihm entgegen, um endlich Erleichterung von dieser einem Wahnsinn gleichenden Erregung zu finden.

„Zeig es mit", beharrte er mit rauer Stimme, und berührte kurz ihre feuchten Falten.  
„Öffne dich mir!"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie verstand, was er von ihr verlangte. Hermiones Augen versanken in seinen, als sie ihre Finger seine Brust hinab gleiten ließ und sich selbst für sein Eindringen öffnete. Er würde nie den Schatten eines Zweifels in seinen Gedanken geben, dass sie ihn in diesem Augenblick wirklich gewollt hatte.

Er glitt in die Tiefen ihres Körpers und erbebte vor Begehren. Sie stöhnten gemeinsam auf.

Sie griff blindlings nach seinen Schultern, aber Severus nahm ihre Hand und leckte die Spuren ihrer Feuchtigkeit von ihren Fingern. Ihre Augen weiteten sich dabei überrascht, und das teuflische Grinsen, dass er ihr im Gegenzug sandte, zeigte ihr, wie wenig sie über diesen Mann, den sie nun Ehemann nannte, eigentlich wusste. Er ließ ihren Körper mit Begehren entflammen. Er küsste ihren Mund und stieß tief in sie hinein.

Der beiläufige Gedanke, dass sein Rücken am Morgen fürchterlich schmerzen würde, schwebte durch Severus Gehirn, aber das waren zu vernachlässigende Bedenken, gegenüber dem Vergnügen Hermione Granger lieben zu dürfen. Scheiß drauf – Hermione Snape!  
Seine Frau. Seine schöne, schlaue Frau, im sechsten Monate schwanger, über die er momentan gebeugt war und sein bestes tat, um sie nicht zu zerquetschen. Er musste hart mit sich kämpfen, als sie aufschrie.

Er wurde langsamer, als er ihren Kummer spürte und bot jede Unze seiner Selbstkontrolle auf.

„Ich hab dich", versicherte er ihr flüsternd, als sie den Moment der Panik überwand.  
„Du bist in Sicherheit." Einen kurzen Moment lang dachte er, sie hätte sich erinnert, dann dachte er daran, dass ihre Schwangerschaft den gesamten Körper sensibilisiert hatte.  
Diese Empfindsamkeit schloss auch die so intim vereinten Körperregionen ein und so war sie ohne Zweifel von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt worden, als er sich in ihr bewegte.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte sie, ohne zu weiteren Entschuldigungen in der Lage zu sein,   
als er sie küsste. Seine Hände glitten unter ihre Schultern und wiegten sie vorsichtig, während er sich auf seinen Ellenbogen aufstützte und sie in seinen Armen hielt. Mit wenigen leisen Worten und Küssen ermutigte er sie, sich mit ihm zu bewegen und führte die unerfahrenen Bewegungen ihrer Hüften.

Als Hermione sich seiner Führung ergab, schaute er genauer nach ihren Signalen, als er jemals einen Zaubertrank beobachtet hatte. Als ihr Mund sich mit leisem Keuchen öffnete, beugte er sich vor und küsste sie innig, bis sie beide in den Abgrund stürzten und tiefe Erfüllung fanden.

Ein schläfriger Protest war das erste Geräusch, das sie von sich gab, als er ihren Körper verließ, sich zur Seite legte und sie leicht zu sich rollte, so dass ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte. Ihre Beine blieben miteinander verschlungen und ihre Hand legte sich auf seine Brust, als sie es sich in seinen Armen bequem machte. Sie schlief beinahe auf der Stelle ein.

Als sie einschlief, fühlte Severus seinen Herzschlag wieder normal werden. Er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der nach einem Höhepunkt einschlief, obwohl viele Männer dies taten. Seine Vereinigungen waren in den letzten Jahren selten und mit großem Abstand dazwischen gewesen. Danach einzuschlafen, wäre eine gefährliche Sache gewesen. Nun wollte er einfach diese unglaubliche Kreatur in seinen Armen halten und sich davon überzeugen, dass dies alles real war.

Um sie nicht zu wecken, strich er sanft mit seiner Handfläche über ihre runde Mitte und streifte die Vertiefung ihres Nabels, der kurz davor war die Schlacht aufzugeben und statt eine Kuhle zu sein, nach außen gewölbt zu werden. Der auf seinem Körper trocknende Schweiß erinnerte ihn daran, dass die Kälte der Nacht in den Raum herein kroch. Mit einem Minimum an Bewegungen rief er seinen Zauberstab, entzündete ein Feuer und zog die Decken über sie beide.

Immer noch unwillig zu schlafen, betrachtete er die junge Frau in seinen Armen und entfernte eine in Mitleidenschaft gezogene Blüte aus ihren wirren Haaren. Seine Frau. Sein Kind. Dinge, die er jahrelang als außerhalb seiner Reichweite angesehen hatte. Jahre, in denen er verächtlich diesen Konzepten gegenüberstand und sich selbst sagte, dass er sie gar nicht wollen würde, da es für ihn keine Chance geben würde, sie zu erlangen. Und trotzdem waren sie bei ihm, hier und jetzt, in seinen Armen.

_B/N 17 Friend ist als Bezeichnung für einen Freund oder eine Freundin geschlechtsneutral, deswegen konnten sich beide angesprochen fühlen. Intimere Freunde werden dann als girlfriend oder boyfriend bezeichnet._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

_Absatz für das _

_Vorwort der Autorin _

_Das folgende Kapitel enthält detaillierte Beschreibungen von Gewalt.   
Sie sollen __**KEINESFALLS **__Gewalt verherrlichen oder zur Nachahmung anregen. _

_Sie ist jedoch notwendig um Opferbereitschaft und Mut in ausweglosen Situationen  
dem Leser nahe zu bringen._

_Bitte lesen Sie es nicht, wenn die Erwähnung der Vergewaltigung Sie in irgendeiner Form beunruhigt. Überspringen Sie dann dieses Kapitel. Wenn Sie es trotzdem lesen und dann das Bedürfnis haben Flames zu schreiben, haben Sie wenigstens den Mut und den Anstand sie zu signieren._

**Am Wendepunkt des Schicksals - Kapitel 14**

Hermione kämpfte gegen die dunklen Wogen ihrer Ohnmacht, als sie langsam erwachte.  
Stoff kitzelte ihre Nase und brachte sie dazu, sie zu rümpfen. Ihr Kiefer schmerzte. Er fühle sich mehr als wund an, als sie in die Dunkelheit schielte und versuchte, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Ihr Kiefer pochte qualvoll und als sie versuchte ihn zu bewegen, durchschoss sie noch stärkerer Schmerz: zwischen Eckzahn und den Backenzähnen, lokalisierte der analytische Teil ihres Hirns den Schmerz automatisch, wie auf den Karten in der Praxis ihrer Eltern.

Ihr Gesicht war tief in Stofffalten vergraben und ihr unregelmäßiger Atem sog den Stoff in ihren Mund. Egal, wie sie ihren Kopf drehte, er blieb dort liegen und sie konnte ihn nicht mit ihren Händen erreichen. Ihre Arme waren überdehnt und ihre Hände konnten nicht hinauf greifen. Ihre Handgelenke taten ebenfalls weh und ihr wurde vage bewusst, dass sie mit dem Gesicht nach unten lag, mit hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselten Händen. Das war falsch – sie war schon seit Wochen nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, auf dem Rücken zu liegen. Das Baby in ihrem Leib mochte nicht in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit eingeengt werden.

‚_Oh. Nur ein Traum'_, wurde ihrem schlafenden Gehirn bewusst. _Ich träume gerade, dass ich aufgewacht bin. _Nachdem sie das erkannt hatte, war es einfach genug ihre Gedanken gegen die Grenzen des Traumes zu entsenden und einen drohenden Alptraum zu verhindern.   
Sie konnte das bewerkstelligen, seit dem sie zehn geworden war.

Nur dieses Mal klappte es nicht.

Der Traum war viel realer und ging ihr viel näher als alle Fantasien, die ihrem Unterbewusstsein bisher entsprungen waren. Sie fühlte sich auf unheimliche Art an die wenigen Male erinnert, in denen sie in einem Denkarium gewesen war. In dem Moment,  
als ihr schlafendes Gehirn diese Verbindung knüpfte, wurde ihr bewusst, das Dumbledores _Anisthetae_ schließlich seine Wirkung verloren hatte.

Sie hörte ein Geräusch, eine Tür öffnete sich und plötzlich ergriffen raue Hände ihren Oberarm. Sie zogen sie von Lumpenbedeckten Feldbett, auf dem sie lag.  
Ein Körper, größer als sie selbst und viel stärker, steuerte sie eilig vorwärts und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass sie schwankte, gegen einen Türrahmen prallte und mit seinem bulligen Körper zusammenstieß. _‚Das ist ein Mann'_, dachte sie und die nebelhafte Angst, die sie bisher nur vage umgeben hatte, zog sich plötzlich mit voller Wucht und Schärfe in ihrem Magen zusammen.

Stimmen kamen näher und ein schwaches Licht hinterließ seine Spuren auf der Kapuze über ihrem Kopf.

„Ich habe dafür keine Zeit", schnappte seine ihr vertraute Stimme.

„Du hast keine Zeit, den Geboten unseres Herrn zu folgen, Severus?" fragte eine aristokratische Stimme trocken. „Ich frage mich, wie das sein kann."

„Natürlich weil ich unter Dumbledores Fuchtel stecke, du Narr. Der Mann mag zwar senil sein, aber er hält immer noch ein scharfes Auge auf mich und die Mitglieder meines Hauses. Wenn er vermuten würde, das ich mich wieder euch zugewandt habe, würde ich mich ohne Vorwarnung in Azkaban wieder finden."

„Wie überzeugend du bist, mein alter Freund. Jedenfalls denkt unser Lord das. Er glaubt dir. Er scheint, zu denken, dass du der Sache einen wertvollen Dienst erweist, wenn du Dumbledores Allerwertesten küsst." Die lässige Stimme wurde schärfer.  
„Unser Lord ist von deiner Loyalität überzeugt, Severus, aber _ich_ bin es nicht. Und je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto weniger bin ich davon überzeugt."

„Was willst du, Lucius?" gab der Tränkemeister mit ätzender Stimme zurück.  
„Die Beteuerung meiner Loyalität? Eine beeidigte Aussage? Eine volle Seite im Tagespropheten vielleicht?"

„Harry Potters Kopf auf einem Tablett wäre schon einmal ein Anfang."

„Ich kann den Jungen nicht berühren, und du weißt das. Der einzige Grund, warum ich in dieser verfluchten Schule bleiben muss ist, weil ich diesen Bengel im Auge behalten soll  
und deinen nebenbei auch."

„Ja, Draco, mein Sohn und Erbe. Er hatte in letzter Zeit eine Menge über dich zu erzählen. Über deinen Tränkeunterricht. Über ein gewisses Schlammblut."

„Wenn du das Granger-Gör meinst, gibt es nichts, was ich gegen sie tun kann.  
Sie ist Schulsprecherin und wenn dein Nachkomme mal aufhöre würde zu winseln und sich ab und zu die Mühe machen würde zu studieren, dann könnte er vielleicht sogar eine Chance gegen diese nervende Besserwisserin haben. Aber: sie arbeitet, und Draco scheint nur selten seine Lehrbücher zu öffnen, so dass es keine Überraschung ist, dass ihre Noten besser als die seinen sind."

Ein befriedigter Unterton schwang in Malfoys Stimme mit. „Nun, wir werden diesen Dorn in deiner Seite entfernen, Severus. Es ist die Nacht von Halloween und wir habe eine Warnung zu erteilen."

„Hat unser Lord dieser… Warnung… zugestimmt? Du weißt, wie angetan er von unabhängigen Gedanken sein kann, Lucius", fuhr er mit seidiger Stimme fort.  
„Bist du sicher, dass dein Handeln korrekt ist?"

„Ich habe seine Zustimmung und seinen Segen. Er wollte diesem Narren von Schulleiter eine Nachricht wegen seiner milden Schulpolitik senden. Schlimm genug, dass die am meisten respektierte Einrichtung der Zaubererwelt von Halbblütern und schlimmerem überschwemmt wurde. Ein Exempel muss statuiert werden."

„Was für ein Exempel?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.

Lucius musste ein Zeichen gegeben haben, denn die starken Hände, die Hermione hielten, zogen sie vorwärts uns schubsten sie in den Raum. Sie verlor, wie es beabsichtigt gewesen war, ihr Gleichgewicht und viel schwer zu Boden. Ihr Arm verdrehte sich unter ihr und sie schrie auf, als ein dumpfes Krachen ertönte und heißer Schmerz durch den vorderen Bereich ihrer Schulter schoss. Ein grausames Lachen begleitete die Fußschritte, die sich ihr näherten und eine Hand zog rau die Kapuze von ihrem Kopf.

Auf der Seite liegend blinzelte Hermione gegen das Licht, das ihr zunächst so grell erschien. Von den Männern, die sie umgaben, erkannte sie Lucius Malfoy als Ersten.  
Zwei andere Männer, die in der nähe standen, ähnelten so sehr Draco Malfoys beiden Kumpanen, dass sie vermutete, dass sie Crabbe und Goyle senior sein mussten.  
Der dritte Mann, der nicht so groß wie die beiden anderen war, stand neben ihr.

Er kam ihr bekannt vor und der Schmerz in ihrem Kiefer beschwor die Erinnerung an einem Mann herauf, der aus einer Seitengasse neben den _Drei Besen_ getreten war und eine schinkengroße Faust in ihr Gesicht geschwungen hatte. Er musste derjenige gewesen sein,  
der sie aus Hogsmeade entführt hatte.

Tatsächlich wurde der Raum aber nur von wenigen Kerzen and den Wänden und auf dem Tisch erhellt. Die schweren Schatten, die sie warfen, setzten die ausgestopften Köpfe auf der schweren Holztäfelung dramatisch in Szene, so dass sie beinahe zu leben schienen.  
Hier schien ein Hippogreif still zu schreien, dessen gebrochene Vorderbeine unter den bronzenen Federn seines Nackens gekreuzt waren. An der am weitesten von ihr entfernten Wand hing eine goldene Tafel mit einem Einhornkopf darauf, dessen gläserne Augen vom Staub trübe waren. Zwischen Armbrüsten und Lanzen, die die bizarre Dekoration der Zauberer-Jagdhütte vervollständigten, hingen noch einige andere gewöhnliche oder mystische Tiere, die gleichmütig in den Raum starrten.

Sie wandte sich dem letzten Mann zu, der neben Malfoy stand und dessen Augen mit einem ihr bekannten Ausdruck der Verachtung zusammengezogen waren, Severus Snape.

„Professor?" rief sie. Ein letzter Funken Hoffnung erblühte in ihr und erstarb gleich wieder, als sie erkannte, das er ihr nicht helfen würde- nicht helfen konnte.

„_Vocabulus strangulatem_", sprach Malfoy und richtete seinen schwarzen Zauberstab auf sie. Aus dem Stab schoss ein grauer Nebel, der sich um ihren Hals legte, schmierig und unerfreulich.

„Was..." begann sie, nur um zu fühlen, wie der Zauberspruch sie sofort abwürgte und sie erstickte, bis schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen erschienen. Als er nachließ und ihr erlaubte keuchend Atem zu holen, sah sie ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf Lucius Malfoys Gesicht.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren, Lucius?" fragte Snape gelangweilt. „Das Mädchen kennt mich, und dich. Egal, was für einen Erinnerungszauber du über sie sprichst, Dumbledore wird in der Lage sein, ihn zu brechen, wenn man ihm Anlass dazu gibt."

„Nicht, wenn sie tot ist", stellte Malfoy vernünftiger Weise fest. „Uns das wird sie sein, wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin. Wird nicht tragisch aussehen, ausgebreitet vor den Toren von Hogwarts, mit nichts als ihrem Schulsprecherinnen Abzeichen auf ihrem entzückenden Körper?  
Die Hälfte der Schlammblüter der Schule wird gegen Ende der Woche verschwunden sei."

„Ich wette fünf Galeonen, dass es mehr sein werden", knurrte der dritte Todesser.

„Voller Zuversicht, Avery? Nun gut, ich halte dagegen, " stimmte Malfoy zu.   
„Was ist mit dir, Severus, Möchtest du mit wetten?"

„Ich behalte mein Geld", sagte Snape kalt. „Und das würdest du auch besser, wenn du Verstand hättest. Sie ist Schulsprecherin, du Idiot. Es wird überall im Propheten stehen."

„Das ist doch der Sinn der Sache!" schnappte Lucius.  
„Wir können den Schlammblütern nicht erlauben unsere Welt zu übernehmen!"

„Eine Schülerin zu ermorden wird zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen! Wenn du ein Exempel an Schlammblütern statuieren willst, dann warte bis zum nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende.  
Die Stadt wird von Schülern überschwemmt sein, und du kannst ein Dutzend von ihnen blutig schlagen, wenn du es willst."

„Alle Ausflugswochenenden sind abgesagt worden, du Narr. Kein Schüler darf die Schule mehr verlassen und in der nächsten Zeit wird es in der Stadt von Auroren nur so wimmeln! Irgendjemand hat Dumbledore heute von unserem Plan erzählt!"

„Das ist noch mehr Grund zu warten! Du hattest noch nie ein Gespür für Strategie, Lucius. Bring sie um, und die Auroren werden noch schneller auftauchen und ich werde ihr erster Verdächtiger sein!"

„Niemand hat gesehen, wie du das Gelände verlassen hast, Severus.  
Niemand wird denken, das du etwas zu tun hast!"

„Ich werde auch nichts damit zu tun haben. Ich werde gehen und ich empfehle dir auf deinen Verstand und nicht auf dein Ego zu hören. Lösche das Gedächtnis des Mädchens, gib ihr einen guten Grund, warum sie zu spät gekommen ist und warte auf eine bessere Gelegenheit." Er machte eine Pause, als ob er über eine unbequeme Verpflichtung nachdenken würde. „Wenn du willst, werde ich sie mitnehmen und irgend eine Geschichte erfinden, das sie ihren Fuß verstaucht hat oder ähnlichen Mist. Du kannst dich später bei mir bedanken."

Ein hässliches Glitzern erschien in Malfoys Augen, so sehr, wie in den Augen seines Sohnes und Spannung knisterte zwischen den beiden Männern. Snapes schnelle Bewegungen verschwammen, als er nach seinem Zauberstab griff, aber Malfoy hatte den seinen bereits in der Hand.

„_Imperio!"_

Für einen Augenblick stand Severus Snape absolut still, seinen Zauberstab halb aus seinem Halfter gezogen. Die Bewegungslosigkeit ließ nach, als ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Hand begann und das stärker werdende Schütteln gelähmt wurde, als sein Geist gegen den Unverzeihlichen ankämpfte.

„Er kämpft dagegen an!" knurrte Malfoy. „Alle zusammen! _Imperio_!"

„_Imperio!"_ wiederholten die anderen mit gezogenen Zauberstäben und die Gewalt der vier kombinierten Sprüche, ließ das Zittern von Snapes Hand wieder ersterben. Malfoy lächelte mit einem dünnen, selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck, der Hermione erschaudern ließ.

„Das ist doch viel besser, nicht war, alter Freund? Pack deinen Zauberstab weg -  
guter Junge." Unter dem Einfluss von Malfoys schmeichelnden Anweisungen schob Snape seinen Zauberstab wieder in seinen Ärmel. Der Mann schwanke leicht und hielt seine Hände zu seinen Seiten, sein Gesichtsausdruck war, für ihn uncharakteristisch, ganz leer.  
Malfoy ging um ihn herum und trat geistesabwesend über Hermiones vorgebeugt liegenden Körper hinweg.

„Severus Snape. Unter meinem Befehl. Wie vorzüglich!" knurrte er seidig. „Jahrelang habe ich getan, was du befohlen hast und mich von deinen Überresten ernährt, während du dich wie ein Wurm tiefer und tiefer in die Gunst unseres Herrn gegraben hast. Feigling!" fauchte er. „Du hast es immer geliebt Befehle zu erteilen, uns zu sagen, was wir zu tun und zu lassen hatten. Du hast die richtige Arbeit nie verstanden." Er lehnte sich dicht an Snapes Ohr heran, seinen gut aussehender blonden Kopf neben Snapes dunkle, verschlossene Gesichtszüge. „Angst. Das ist unser Auftrag. Angst lässt einen Mann Befehle befolgen, nicht ein Zauberspruch oder ein verrückter Trank. Mit der Peitsche in der Hand, mein Freund! Aber das war ja nichts für dich, nein, niemals. Du wolltest dir nie die Hände schmutzig machen!"

Malfoy ging noch einmal um sein Opfer herum, „Nun, du wirst dir jetzt die Hände schmutzig machen, alter Freund", versicherte er Snape. „Auf die Knie!" brüllte er.

Mit ruckartigen Bewegungen gehorchte Snape und kniete sich auf den Fußboden.  
„Du gehörst nun mir, Snape", fuhr Malfoy fort. „Ich kann mit dir alles machen. Stell dir nur all die Möglichkeiten vor!" Er lachte und seine Kumpane lachten gehorsamer Weise ebenfalls. „Willst du meinen Stiefel lecken, Severus? Narr! Lecke ihren stattdessen.  
Mach schon, leck ihn!"

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich voller Unglauben, als Snape auf seinen Knien vorwärts rutschte und nach einem ihrer Knöchel griff. Sie kämpfte gegen den Impuls an ihn zu treten, als er das billige Leder an seinen Mund führte und sie starrte ihn angewidert an, als seine Zunge erschien und über die Spitze ihres Schuhs leckte.

Irgendwie, trotz der Schwere, mit der sich die auf ihrem Rücken gefesselten Fäuste dort hinein gruben, trotz des Schmerzes in ihrer Schulter und der sie erstickenden Angst fühlte sie Scham für den Mann zu ihren Füßen. Sie wusste sehr wenig über den sehr unhöflichen Tränkemeister, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellten, dass ein solch stolzer Mann dazu gezwungen werden konnte, sich selbst so zu erniedrigen. Ihm zuzusehen war fast so erniedrigend wie es für ihn war, es zu erdulden und Lucius Malfoy lächelte zufrieden wie ein Kind, dass ein neues Spielzeug erhalten hatte.

„Du hast Glück, dass ich Mädchen bevorzuge, Severus, oder wir hätten wohl eine lange Nacht vor uns gehabt." Malfoys intensive Konzentration wandte sich Hermione zu und eine weitere Welle der Angst schoss durch sie. „Muggel geborene Hexen sind dazu da hinter der Hecke vernascht zu werden, aber nicht um Schulsprecherin zu werden!"

Der elegante Mann verlagerte sein Gewicht und starrte sie an, als ob er sich über ein Muster auf einem Teppich Gedanken machen würde. „Zieh ihr die Bluse aus", sagte er nebenbei. „Alles andere auch!"

Hermione keuchte und versuchte wegzurobben, aber Snapes Griff an ihrem Knöchel zog sie zurück. Sein Knie legte sich schwer über ihre Beine und seine Hände hielten sie am Platz.  
Sie waren so elegant, wenn er mit Tränken arbeitete, aber jetzt, als er nach ihr griff, waren sie ungeschickt. Ein einziges „Nein!" entfuhr ihren Lippen, bevor der Zauberspruch an ihrer Kehle wieder ihre Gegenwehr erstickte, während sie darum kämpfte zu atmen.

Sie war hilflos und konnte ihn nicht aufhalten, als er die schöne, neue Bluse, die ihre Mutter ihr geschenkt hatte grob öffnete, die Knöpfe aus der feine Seide herausriss und ihren Büstenhalter den Blicken der Männer preisgab. Seine Finger glitten in die Körbchen des BHs und zerrissen den Spitzenbesetzten Stoff mit einem erstaunlichen Beweis seiner Kraft.  
Die kalte Luft traf auf ihre entblößte Haut, konnte aber die heiße Röte der Scham, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht und ihrer Brust ausbreitete nicht kühlen, als die Männer um sie herum jubelten und pfiffen.

Über ihr glitzerten Snapes dunkle Augen voller Panik, nicht voller Lust, aber seine Hände verloren nichts von ihrer Zielstrebigkeit, als er Malfoys weiteren Anweisungen folgte. Hermione drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und schloss fest ihre Augen. Sie biss ihre Lippen und versuchte sich davon abzuhalten aufzuschreien, als er sie berührte. Ihre Brüste reagierten automatisch, und erhärteten zu kleinen Gipfeln. Sie konnte seinem Mund nicht entgehen,  
als er abwechselnd an ihnen sog, Sie entdeckte, dass der Spruch ihr immer noch zu schreien erlaubte, als Malfoy ihn anwies, seine Zähne zu gebrauchen.

Hilflos schluchzend reagierte Hermione nicht sofort, als sich das Gewicht auf ihr verlagerte und zwischen ihre Beine glitt. Trotz des Zaubers konnte sie sich nicht davon abhalten aufzuschreien, als ihr Rock grob hinaufgeschoben wurde. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen,  
als sie keine Luft mehr bekam, aber sie fühlte deutlich das grobe Ziehen, als ihr Schlüpfer an einer Seite ihrer Hüfte riss. Ihre Knie wurden ergriffen und rau auseinander gedrückt.

Sie zwang sich nach oben zu sehen, als sich der dunkle Kopf über die neigte und sie konnte den bösartigen Gesichtsausdruck Malfoys ausmachen, der es gründlich genoss Severus Snape als seine Marionette zur Verfügung zu haben. Seine Anweisungen waren kurz und in grobe Worte gefasst. Es wurde ihr nicht bewusst, dass, obwohl die anderen Männer Ratschläge und widerliche Anweisungen riefen, Snape nur Malfoys Anweisungen folgte und das auch nur auf die schnellste und oberflächlichste Weise. Seine Hände zitterten, als er mit den magischen Zügeln kämpfte, die ihn gefangen hielten.

Diese großen, starken Hände kniffen in die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel, als sie hinuntergedrückt wurden und sie keuchte, las ein warmen Mund auf den intimsten Teil ihres Körpers hinabtauchte und feucht seinen Speichel auf ihr hinterließ. Sie strampelte, als Snape befohlen wurde sie zu erkunden. Erst einer, dann zwei Finger tauchten in ihr Geschlecht und verteilten die Feuchtigkeit in ihr, unbeirrt bei ihrem Eindringen. Ihr Instinkt brachte sie dazu, sich mit ihren Hacken abzustoßen und zu versuchen, auf ihren Ellenbogen zurückweichen.  
Ein mit Stiefeln bekleideter Fuß presste ihre Schulter zu Boden, glücklicher Weise nicht die gebrochene, und brachte ihren Versuch zu Entkommen zum Halten.

Plötzlich schien es, als würde Snapes dunkle Form über ihr schweben und sie fühlte etwas Hartes gegen ihren Oberschenkel stoßen. Hermione konnte sich nicht davon abhalten aufzusehen und für einen Augenblick verschmolz sein Blick mit dem ihren.

In den letzten Jahren hatte sie gesehen, wie seine Lippen sich vor Verachtung verzogen,  
wie seine Augen voller Misstrauen umherschweiften und schwer von Bosheit waren,  
wie sie Sarkasmus und Abscheu zeigten und tausend weitere Schattierungen von Ärger und Verachtung. Aber in diesem Augenblick zeigte sein Gesicht nur Horror, ein Fenster in die persönliche Hölle eines Mannes, der bereits zu viel gesehen hatte.

„Tu es!" befahl Malfoy.

Snape hielt ihre Hüften nach unten, als er seinen Weg in sie hinein bahnte. Er zögerte kurz an ihrer Öffnung, bevor er sich kraftvoll vor bewegte und ihr Jungfernhäutchen durchbrach, Hermione fühlte sich, als ob sie gespalten worden wäre, das Eindringen war zu schmerzvoll, als das sie noch hätte schreien können und sie wand sich unter seinem Gewicht. Das nächste Eindringen war noch schlimmer, er schob sich noch tiefer hinein und durch seine große Präsenz in ihr fühlte sie sich, als ob ihr Körper in zwei Hälften gespalten worden wäre.

Die Stimmen um sie herum verblassten, als sie beinahe ohnmächtig wurde, doch diese Gnade blieb ihr verwehrt. Sie fühlte, wie ihr Angreifer ihre Knie rau hinaufzog, bevor er wieder in sie hineinstieß. Ein scharfer Schmerz explodierte in ihrem Bauch, als sein hartes Glied wiederholt gegen ihren Muttermund stieß.

Sie beging den Fehler aufzusehen und sah zu ihrem Horror, wie einer der Männer sich durch seinen Umhang zu stimulieren begann, und offensichtlich darauf wartete selbst an die Reihe zu kommen. Durch all die anfeuernden Rufe und lauten Kommentare hätte man den Eindruck haben können, die Männer würden einem Quidditch Spiel zusehen. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und befeuchteten ihr Haar und der harte Griff der Hände verlagerte sich von ihren Oberschenkeln zu ihrer Taille. Sie dachte, sie würde vor Scham und Erniedrigung sterben müssen und wollte nichts mehr, als in den harten Boden versinken und damit von der Welt verschwinden.

Durch den Jubel und die groben Kommentare über ihr, hörte sie schließlich eine zischende Stimme ihren Namen rief.

„Öffne deine Hand, Hermione – öffne sie!" Die Worte wurden mehr gekeucht als gesprochen und als sie gehorchte bemerkte sie, das sie im Takt zu Snapes Bewegungen waren.  
Unter ihrer Hüfte fühlte sie wie etwas, was sein Daumen sein mochte, an ihren verkrampften Fingern zog, die sich öffneten, als etwas Hartes in sie hinein geschoben wurde. Lang und schlank.

Es war sein Zauberstab.

Ohne nachzudenken umklammerte ihre Hand seinen Zauberstab. Ihr Kopf wandte sich ihm zu und über ihr sah sie deutlich Severus Snapes angespanntes Gesicht durch den Vorhang schwarzen Haares, die schiefen Zähne fest zusammengebissen. Seine düsteren Augen begegneten ihrem Blick, als er seine Finger an ihrem Rücken um die ihren legte.

„Finite incantatum", flüsterte er. Ein Prickeln der Magie strömte durch den Zauberstab in ihre Finger. Der Zauberstab erkannte ihre Kraft, die zusammen mit der seines wahren Eigentümers wirkte. Einen Augenblick später war der graue, schmierige, erstickende Spruch um ihren Hals verschwunden. Seine Finger schlossen sich um den Ebenholzstab, bevor sie sich lösten und den Stab in ihrer Hand zurückließen.

Der Lärm und der Schmerz traten in den Hintergrund, als sich ihre Blicke noch einmal trafen und sie Schmerz und Verzweiflung miteinander teilten, bevor die Natur ihr Recht verlangte. Er drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite als sein Körper sich versteifte. Das empfindliche, aufgerissene Fleisch in ihr ließ sie das Pulsieren und seinen heißen Samen spüren, als sein Körper zitterte und er sich schließlich tief in ihr ergoss. Die Männer um sie herum erkannten die Zeichen und jubelten. Hermione fühlte, wie er sich beinahe sofort von ihrem Körper zurückzog.

Das Geräusch langsam, gleichmäßigen Klatschens ließ sie aufsehen. Sie sah Malfoy,  
wie er Snapes Vorführung applaudierte. Snape, bemerkte sie, war auf seinen Hacken zusammengesunken, sein Gesicht nach unten gerichtet, als seine Hände seine Hose in Ordnung brachten. Dieselben Hände, bleich und fest zusammengepresst, glitten langsam an den Seiten seiner Schenkel hinab, obwohl seine Körpersprache nur von Ergebenheit und Resignation zeugte.

Der selbstzufriedene Gesichtsausdruck auf Malfoys Gesicht änderte sich in einen Ausdruck grausamen Hungers, als er näher trat, Snapes knienden Körper ignorierte und an den Knöpfen seiner Hose herumfummelte. Weder er noch Hermione sahen das Messer, das Snape aus seinem Stiefel zog, bis es hinauf flog, von der sehnigen Stärke seines Besitzers dirigiert  
und sich tief in Malfoys Seite grub.

Malfoy schrie rau auf. Einer der Männer kam näher und trat Snape, schnell und hart.  
Rufe wurden laut, als die anderen ihm folgten. Avery ergriff Snapes Umhang, zog ihn hoch und schlug eine massive Faust in sein Gesicht. Ein zweiter Hieb ließ Snape mit einem lauten Krachen in die Ummantelung des Kamins stolpern. Kleine Porzellanstücke und ein Paar schöner Messingkerzenhalter regneten zu Boden, als Snape versuchte, sein Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen, während ihm das Blut von Mund und Nase strömte. Goyle und Crabbe folgten ihm nach.

Niemand bemerkte, dass Hermione aus ihrem Weg auf die Seite rollte, wobei sie den heißen Schmerz, der durch ihren Körper schoss ignorierte, als sie über den Boden auf die zweifelhafte Sicherheit der nächsten Wand zu krabbelte. Der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand verfing sich in ihrem zerrissenen Rock und der geöffneten Bluse, aber die Geräusche schwerer Hiebe sagten ihr, dass sie die Chance ergreifen musste, die ihr gegeben worden war. Sie atmete tief durch.

Mit voller Konzentration hauchte sie die Worte, die die Fesseln um ihre Handgelenke verschwinden ließen. Nicht ohne Grund war Hermione eine der schlauesten Hexen in Hogwarts. Einen Zauberspruch zu sprechen erforderte nur Konzentration und das formulieren der Worte, was Malfoys Spruch bisher verhindert hatte. Die Worte mussten nicht hörbar sein.

Ihre Handgelenke brannten, als die Schnüre sich lösten und herab fielen und die Blutzirkulation wieder in Gang kam. Hermione rollte sich vorsichtig herum um zu sehen,  
ob irgendjemand sie bemerkt hatte. Keiner hatte sie bemerkt; statt dessen hielt einer der Männer Lucius Malfoy aufrecht und flüsterte einen Heilzauber, während die beiden anderen fortfuhren langsam und gezielt den Mann zu schlagen, der schlaff in ihren Griffen hing.

Malfoy richtete sich auf, hielt aber immer noch seine Seite. Sein gut aussehendes Gesicht war von Hass verzogen, als er kraftvoll in Snapes Lenden trat. Snape sank ohne einen Laut in sich zusammen. Die zwei Todesser ließen ihn zu Boden fallen und schauten zu, als er vergeblich versuchte, sich zu seiner Verteidigung zusammenzurollen.   
Die anderen versammelten sich nun um ihn, wie Schakale um einen verwundeten Löwen,  
und näherten sich ihm wieder, um ihn zu treten. Ihre Stimmen erstarben in Erwartung des tödlichen Schlages.

Ein umgestoßenes silbernes Kästchen erregte Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit, als sie den Raum panikartig mit den Augen nach einer Inspiration oder einem Wunder durchsuchte.  
Besser gesagt, der kleine Haufen grauen Pulvers, der aus ihm hervorgequollen war.  
Ein verzweifelter Plan formte sich explosionsartig in ihrem Gehirn, als sie eine kleine Prise des Pulvers nahm und überprüfte, dass das Feuer in dem kleinen Kamin noch brannte.  
Ein kleines Körnchen, das sie in das Feuer schnipste, zeigte das charakteristische Grün eines aktiven Flohnetzwerk-Kamins. Sie könnte in Sekunden verschwunden sein, während die verdutzen Todesser ihr nachblickten und sich wunderten wohin sie verschwunden war.

Sie wechselte den Zauberstab in ihre dominante Hand und nahm mit der anderen eine gute Handvoll Pulver auf, bevor sie sich wieder den Männern zuwandte, die Severus Snape töten wollten.

Sie atmete tief durch und bündelte ihre hervorragende Konzentration.

„_Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Stupefy!"_

Snapes Zauberstab fühlte sich merkwürdig in ihrer Hand an, aber die Kraft war da und wurde von ihrer Angst, ihrer Wut und ihrem Schmerz verstärkt. Avery und Goyle fielen zu Boden, Crabbe wurde nach hinten geschleudert und sein Zauberstab flog durch die Luft. Er krachte in die Wand, sein Atem wurde aus ihm herausgepresst und glitt an ihr hinab. Die schiere Masse seines Körpers hielt ihn für kostbare Sekunden davon ab, sich wieder aufzurichten.

Lucius Malfoy drehte sich herum, immer noch unsicher auf den Beinen, und presste seinen blutüberströmten Umhang an seine Seite. Seine Lippen verzogen sich vor Verachtung, als er ihre Haltung in sich aufnahm, zusammengekauert vor dem Kamin, ihre Bluse offen über den von Bissen verwundeten Brüsten hängend, unordentlich und geschlagen. Sie zielte genau mit dem Stab, als er seinen hob und ihren Spruch abzuwehren und sprach den Zauber.

„_Acchio Snape!"_

Was immer Malfoy erwartet hatte, es war sicherlich nicht das gewesen und er wurde zur Seite gestoßen, als Snapes bewusstloser Körper gehorsam auf sie zu glitt. Sie warf die Handvoll Flohpulver in das Feuer und rief ihren Zielort, als Snapes langer Körper mit ihrem zusammenstieß und sie gemeinsam in dem Kamin taumelten.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Lilly und Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)  
Ich habe fast jede Änderung 1:1 übernommen.  
Ihr schafft es immer, mir stilsicher weiter zu helfen!

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

Dieses Mal möchte ich mich ganz ausdrücklich bei allen Review-Schreibern bedanken. Obwohl HOF eine tolle Geschichte ist, gibt es Szenen in den Kapiteln, die nicht leicht zu übersetzen sind. Sei es, weil es keine wörtliche Übersetzung gibt oder weil das Thema der Szene nicht einfach ist. Da sind eure Anmerkung eine Ermunterung und Hilfe.

Zur grauenhaften Formatierung: ich habe das ganze in Word formatiert gespeichert, aber Ffnet entfernt mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit Absatzmarken und Platzhalter.

_**Noch eine persönliche Anmerkung:**_

_Ja, dieses Mal hat es etwas länger gedauert. Ein Kender und ein Gossenzwerg haben meinen Schreibtisch belagert und darauf bestanden, dass ich zuerst HP7 während des Vorlesens auf Deutsch übersetze. Damit waren wir letze Woche fertig. Ich habe mir dann noch eine Schmollpause gegönnt.   
Severus abmurksen, also wirklich! An den Zeitumkehrer, Hermione, fertig, los!_

**Am Wendepunkt des Schicksals – Kapitel 15**

Hermione würgte und erkämpfte sich ihren Weg aus den grünen Flammen heraus, nur um zu erkennen, dass es sich eigentlich um die Bettdecke handelte, die Severus im Schlaf über sie gezogen hatte. Das musste er schon vor Stunden getan haben, wenn man das ersterbende Feuer auf dem Kaminrost in Betracht zog, aber sie beachtete es nicht, als sie zum Badezimmer stürmte und sich dort heftig erbrach.

Severus erwachte abrupt, als Hermione heftig den Arm zur Seite schob, mit dem er sie umfasst hatte. Die Geräusche ihres Schluchzens und des zwischenzeitlichen Würgens vertrieben sofort seine Schläfrigkeit. Besorgt nahm er ihren Bademantel und seinen Schlafrock vom Fußende des Bettes.

„Lux!" befahl er, als er am Wandleuchter vorbei ging. Das Licht erhellte ihren nackten Umriss, wie sie dort auf den kalten Fliesen kauerte und sich in die Toilettenschüssel übergab. Unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, legte er zunächst den dicken Stoff über ihre Schultern und zog ihr Haar aus dem Weg, als sie sich hilflos erbrach.

Als das Schlimmste vorbei zu sein schien, goss er ein wenig Wasser, das er zunächst verzauberte nach Minze zu schmecken, aus einer Kanne in ein Glas und schob es in ihre Hände. Sie hatte aufgehört sich zu übergeben, aber ihr anhaltendes Schluchzen beunruhigte ihn außerordentlich. Severus befeuchtete ein Handtuch und wischte sanft Tränen und andere Flüssigkeiten von ihrem Gesicht. Sie nahm es ihm ab, als sie sich beruhigte und das schwere Keuchen langsam in schauderndes Atmen überging. Ihre Arme glitten in die Ärmel des Bademantels und ihre zitternden Hände zogen ihn zusammen.

„Was ist los?", fragte er sanft und schob die Strähnen ihres Haares, die ihr ins Gesicht hingen zur Seite, während sie sich kraftlos an die Toilette lehnte. „Hattest du einen Alptraum?"

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und sie schaute ihn zum ersten Mal, seit dem sie erwacht war, konzentriert an. Bevor er noch eine weitere Frage stellten konnte, hatte sie schon die Aufschläge seiner Hausjacke ergriffen und auseinander gezogen. Zitternd fuhren ihre Hände über die Narbe auf seiner Brust, dann über eine weitere an seinen Rippen. Ihre Handflächen waren kalt, als sie über seinen Körper und seine Schultern glitten, dann über seinen Nacken und sein Gesicht, so als ob sie sich vergewissern wollte, dass er tatsächlich mit ihr auf diesem harten Boden kniete.

„Hermione. Hermione!" Er umfasste ihre Hände mit den seinen. „Was ist los?"

„Wie konntest du nur?" verlangte Hermione mit Tränen in den Augen zu wissen. „Wie konntest du das nur tun?"

Bestürzung und Entsetzen flackerte in seinen dunklen Augen. „Du hast dich erinnert", fragte er – obwohl es eigentlich gar keine Frage war. Er ließ seine Hände kraftlos sinken.

„Ich erinnere mich. Ich erinnere mich an alles. Wie konntest du nur…" Sie sah sich außerstande die richtigen Worte zu finden. Sie starrte ihn an. Ihre Tränen begannen wieder zu fließen und strömten über ihre Wangen.

„Ich werde gehen", sagte er nach einem Moment tonlos und erhob sich. Geistesabwesend griff er nach seinen Kleidern und die Schwere seines Verlustes war für ihn so greifbar, dass er es nicht über sich bringen konnte zu sprechen.

„Gehen? NEIN!" Sie stürzte ihm nach, griff nach seinen Armen und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. „Nicht bevor du mir nicht gesagt hast, warum du zugelassen hast, das sie dir das antun! Du hast dich nicht einmal gewehrt! Du hättest zugelassen, dass sie dich umbringen! Bei allen Heiligen, warum?!"

Severus starrte sie schockiert an. Es wurde ihm vage bewusst, das sie ihn nicht rügte, wegen dem, was er ihr angetan hatte, sondern wegen dem, was er nicht getan hatte um sich zu verteidigen.

„Warum?" murmelte er. „Warum nicht? Ich habe Albus einmal versprochen, dass ich mich nicht selbst umbringen würde. Warum sollte ich Malfoy zurückweisen, wenn er mir ein solches Geschenk anbietet?"

Hermione ohrfeigte ihn voller Entsetzen und Wut. „EIN GESCHENK?" brüllte sie. „Das LEBEN ist in Geschenk! Dieses Baby ist ein Geschenk! Der Tod ist ein Dieb, er stiehlt nur, was einem teuer ist! Wie kannst du das nur sagen?"

Seine Hände ergriffen ihre Arme und er schüttelte sie. „Warum sollte dich das kümmern?" forderte er zu wissen. „Ich habe dich vergewaltigt und mit Gewalt geschwängert! Und nach all dem willst du, dass ich lebe? Warum?"

„Weil ich beginne dich zu lieben!" entfuhr es ihr wütend, während ihre Hände sich in den Stoff seiner Jacke krallten. Ihr Gesicht verschloss sich, als hätte sie ein grauenhaftes Geheimnis enthüllt. Sprachlos vor Erstaunen stand Severus bewegungslos da, als seine Frau ihr Gesicht an seinem Nacken verbarg.

Wie betäubt umschloss er sie mit seinen Armen. Die Nässe ihrer Tränen brannte wie Säure auf seiner nackten Haut, als er sie beruhigte. Seine Hände streichelten über ihren Rücken, als Hermione fort fuhr, hemmungslos zu weinen. Er hatte keinerlei Erfahrung mit so etwas, aber er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie in seinen Armen zu halten sich richtig anfühlte, und der tief in ihm vergrabene Instinkt sie zu beschützen, bedrängte ihn auf eine Weise, der er nicht widerstehen konnte. Trotz alledem war er immer noch über ihre Offenbarung erstaunt. Sie konnte das doch nicht ernst meinen. Sie konnte ihn doch nicht lieben!

Sie beruhigte sich langsam, als er sie in seinen Armen hielt. Doch dann wurde ihm in unangenehm bewusst, dass keiner von ihnen von den jeweiligen Kleidungsstücken ganz bedeckt wurde. Besonders als Hermione zitterte und sich näher an seinen Körper presste wurde er deutlich daran erinnert, dass er von den Oberschenkeln abwärts nackt war.  
Ihr vorstehender Bauch presste sich gegen seinen eigenen und zwang ihn dazu sich über ihrem schmalen Köper zu beugen.

„Komm", sagte er zu ihr. Hermione protestierte leise vor sich hin murmelnd, als er ein wenig zurück wich und sie zum Bett führte, wobei er verstohlen seinen Hausmantel zusammen zog. Lustlos säuberte sie ihr nasses Gesicht mit dem Ärmel ihres Bademantels und erlaubte ihm, sie zuzudecken. Ihre Füße waren eiskalt und brachten Severus dazu, einen leichten Wärmezauber über das Bettzeug zu sprechen, so dass sie schließlich in die Kissen sank und ihn unsicher ansah.

„Ich werde in einem Moment wieder zurück sein", sagte er zu ihr. In der Küche rief ein Schnippen seiner Finger die Hauselfe, die sich schon um sie Reste und das Geschirr vom Abendessen gekümmert hatte. Die Kreatur nickte bei seiner Anfrage mit dem Kopf und hatte in wenigen Momenten eine Tasse dampfenden Kakaos fertig.

Er nahm die Tasse mit in das Schlafzimmer und reichte sie Hermione. „Trink das", wies er sie an. Gehorsam nippte sie daran. Bald verschwand der beklommene, bleiche Gesichtsausdruck, als sie sich entspannte und die Schokolade und die Hitze zu wirken begannen. Ihre Augen blieben jedoch von Schrecken geweitet, groß und dunkel wie das reichhaltige Getränkt in ihrer Tasse.

„Du verlässt mich doch nicht, nicht wahr?" fragte sie, als er sich umdrehte um Pyjamahosen anzuziehen.

„Nur, wenn du es wünscht."

„Geh' nicht", sagte sie leise und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. „Bitte?"

In stummer Einwilligung setze sich Severus auf die Ecke des Bettes. Ein langes, schlankes Bein legte er über den Rand. „Trink deine Schokolade", sagte er in einem raueren Ton, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Sie nickte und nippte noch einmal an ihr, aber ihr Blick fiel auf den Zauberstab aus Elfenbein, den er in die Tasche seines Mantels gesteckt hatte.

„Er hat überlebt", flüsterte sie.

Bevor er noch gründlich darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte Severus schon seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche gezogen und ihr angeboten. Hermione nahm ihn behutsam entgegen. Der hölzerne Schaft fühlte sich stabil und warm unter ihren Fingern an und sie verstand nun ihre frühere Faszination mit ihm, denn sie hatte ihn schon früher benutzt.

„Du erinnerst dich daran, wie ich ihn dir geben habe?"

Sie nickte deutlich. „Ich erinnere mich an alles, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Malfoy den Imperius Fluch über dich gesprochen hat und wie hart du ihn bekämpft hast." Still gab sie ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück und schluckte noch mehr von ihrer Schokolade. Sie zog ihre Beine unter der verblichenen Decke an sich heran und lehnte sich tiefer in die Kissen zurück.

„Wenn du am Morgen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren möchtest-", bot er ihr mit schroffer Stimme an, „-ich sollte wohl später an diesem Morgen sagen, werde ich dich zurück begleiten."

Hermione inspizierte ihre Tasse und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich will bei dir bleiben."

Severus hatte keine Antwort für sie, er konnte nicht begreifen, wie sie es ertragen konnte, auch nur in demselben Haus mit ihm zu sein, ganz zu schweigen davon, sich im selben Bett zu befinden. Sie schälte sich unter den Decken heraus und stellte ihre halb ausgetrunkene Tasse Kakao auf den Nachttisch.

„Ich gehe ins Badezimmer", sagte sie leise und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Severus nickte kaum merklich und stählte sich innerlich, das Unvermeidliche zu ertragen.

Im Badezimmer griff Hermione nach Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta. In ihrem Gehirn herrschte gnädigerweise Stille, als sie ihre Zähne putzte und mechanisch den Bewegungen folgte, die ihr seit ihrer Kindheit vertraut waren. Der Pfefferminzgeschmack entfernte den Nachgeschmack des Essens und den zuckerigen Überzug der Schokolade, während das kalte Wasser das Brennen ihrer Kehle linderte. Unglücklicher Weise erinnerte das kalte Wasser ihre Blase auch an andere Bedürfnisse.

Nachdem sie sich darum gekümmert hatte, wurde sie mit den Beweisen ihrer an diesem Abend vorangegangenen Aktivitäten konfrontiert. Ihre Hüftgelenke schmerzen und die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel waren klebrig von den Überresten der Leidenschaft, die sie mit Severus geteilt hatte.

Hermione atmete tief ein, säuberte sich schnell und wusch ihre Hände. Der Spiegel warf ein Bild ihrer rotgeränderten Augen und ihrer fleckigen Wangen zurück. Sie wandte sich ab, verschränkte ihre Arme und zwang sich dazu sich zu beruhigen. Die alptraumhaften Erlebnisse der Halloween Nacht flackerten auf, und um sie zu bekämpfen, beschwor sie die Erinnerung an die starken Arme herauf, die vor wenigen Minuten ihre Schultern wie ein beschützender Mantel umfasst hatten.

Während sie sich an die Badezimmertür lehnte und der kalte Steinboden die Wärme aus ihren Füßen sog, konzentrierte sich Hermione auf die letzten Stunden. Sie fühlte Severus Snapes Schultern unter ihren Händen und schmeckte seinen Mund, als sie ihn in der Küche geküsst hatte. Stein um Stein und Erinnerung um Erinnerung benutzte sie diese letzten Bilder um einen Wall gegen das grauenhafte Erlebnis zu bauen, dass ihr Gehirn nun schließlich enthüllt hatte.

Das Baby wählte diesen Moment um herumhüpfen. Die zarten Bewegungen waren in den letzten Wochen stärker geworden, bis Hermione sich zu wundern begann, wie viele extra Arme und Beine ihr Kind hatte. Sie streichelte beruhigend mit ihrer Hand über ihren Bauch und ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie verblüfft Severus gewesen war, als er die Bewesungen das erste Mal gefühlt hatte.

Sie verließ das Badezimmer und war etwas erstaunt, ihren Ehemann immer noch auf der Ecke des Bettes sitzen zu sehen. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt und saß so bewegungslos da, dass sie sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob er atmete.

„Severus?" fragte sie.

Er sah sie an und für einen Augenblick flackerte sein finsterer Gesichtsausdruck so, als ob er von ihr erwarten würde, ihn zu schlagen. Sie hatte ihn geschlagen, erinnerte sie sich. Ihre Handfläche tat noch von dem Schlag, den sie vorher ausgeteilt hatte, weh. Ein geröteter Fleck auf seinem Kiefer zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und sie trat näher, um ihn sanft zu berühren. Er starrte sie weiterhin an, als würde er noch andere Worte von ihr erwarten.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie zu ihm. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen".

Seine Hand umschloss die ihre mit atemberaubender Schnelligkeit. „Du entschuldigst dich bei mir?" stellte er ungläubig fest. „Bis du wahnsinnig? Du erinnerst dich an alles, was ich dir angetan habe und jetzt tut es dir leid, dass du mich geohrfeigt hast?" Ein trockenes Lachen entrang sich seiner Brust. „Unglaublich!"

Hermione starrte in seine dunklen Augen und begriff endlich, dass er darauf wartete, dass sie ihn zurückweisen würde, ihm seinen Platz in ihrem Leben und der Ehe verweigern würde, die sie doch gerade erst begonnen hatten. Seine Kontrolle lag als hauchdünne Schicht über den erneuerten Schuldgefühlen und der Selbstverachtung, die sie das erste Mal in Madam Pomfreys verborgener Krankenstation gesehen hatte. Sie wurde nahezu von der Erkenntnis überwältigt, dass sie die nächsten Momente vorsichtig gestalten musste, oder sie würde jede Chance mit diesem unglaublich komplizieren Mann verlieren.

„Severus", sagte sie vorsichtig und legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange. „Du hast mit nicht aus eigenem Willen verletzt. Wir waren beide Opfer in dieser Nacht. Deinetwegen bin ich noch am Leben!"

Er zog auch ihre andere Hand zur Seite, hielt aber beide mit seinen eigenen Händen fest. „Du hast dich selbst gerettet, Hermione. Ich habe dir nur die Werkzeuge gegeben."

„Wir haben uns gegenseitig gerettet", sagte sie zu ihm. „Ich wäre immer noch tot, wenn du mir nicht geholfen hättest. Genau so, wie du Harry und wer weiß wie vielen anderen noch geholfen hast. Ich bin sehr dankbar darüber, am Leben zu sein, trotz der Komplikationen."

„Mutter mit achtzehn und dazu gedrängt worden, den Mann zu heiraten, den deine Klassenkameraden am meisten verachten. Ich fürchte deine Prioritäten müssen mal überarbeitet werden." Der tiefe Bariton seiner Stimmer beinhaltete allerdings nicht seinen üblichen beißenden Sarkasmus und Hermione war sich sicher, dass er ihr wirklich zuhörte. Ein weiterer kleiner Anstoß und er würde vielleicht nachgeben und ihre Worte als wahr erkennen. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass dies wiederum einer der alles bestimmenden Erwachsenen-Momente in ihrem Leben war.

„Ich habe mich noch nie darum gekümmert, was meine Klassenkameraden sagen. Für mich zählt nur meine eigene Meinung. Und die Deine."

Immer noch wachsam flackerte sein Blick und schätzte die Aufrichtigkeit in ihrer Miene ab. Ihr Herz schmerzte vor Mitgefühl und sie wollte ihn dazu bringen daran zu glauben, dass er ihr wirklich etwas bedeutete. Da sie nicht wusste, was sie ansonsten tun konnte, lehnte sie sich vor und presste ihren Mund auf den seinen.

Der Schock ließ Severus einige lange Momente erstarren, während Hermione sich an ihn presste, ihre Hände seinem Griff entzog und um seinen Nacken schlang. Es war schon eine sehr lange Weile her, seitdem jemand ihn überrascht hatte, aber diese junge Frau schaffte es immer wieder. Er stand auf, nahm sie in seine Arme und erwiderte ihren Kuss, der sich schnell von Vergebung in Leidenschaft wandelte.

Sein Atem ging stoßweise, als er ihren Mund plünderte, so, als ob er die Süße ihres Kusses gewaltsam aus ihm heraussaugen wollte. Hermiones Arme umklammerten ihn, bevor er die Leidenschaft, die durch seinen Körper schoss, unter Kontrolle bringen konnte und sich zurückzog. Starke, schlanke Finger gruben sich in sein Haar, als ihre Zunge sich mit seiner duellierte und vorsichtige Unerfahrenheit sich schnell in eine selbstbewusste Konfrontation wandelte.

„Ich hasse diese Jacke", murmelte sie, als ihre Hände sie von seinen Schultern zogen und über die Haut darunter glitten.

Ein Gefühl verzweifelten Hungers schoss durch ihn, als ihr Mund seinen verließ und begann, an der dünnen Haut seines Nackens zu knabbern. Severus stöhnte und senkte seinen Kopf, um ihr besseren Zugang zu gewähren, verzaubert von dem Gefühl von Hermiones Lippen, die über sein Schlüsselbein glitten. Ihr keuchender Atem vermischte sich wieder, als er ihren Mund mit dem seinen gefangen nahm, und sie mit einem Kuss der ebenso gründlich wie rau war an sich zog, wobei er natürlich ein wenig auf ihre Taille achten musste.

Das Bett befand sich plötzlich hinter ihr und Hermione zog ihn ebenso, wie er sie hinunter schob, und sie fielen zusammen auf die zerknüllten Decken. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort, als sie den Mantel von seinen Armen zog und er blindlings versuchte den ihren zu öffnen, und gleichzeitig seine Schlafanzughosen hinunter zu schieben. Ihre Körper vereinigten sich noch einmal, dieses Mal in einer Hitze, die an Verzweiflung grenzte.

Die Frau in ihr erkannte das Bedürfnis, das ihn antrieb und hieß ihn mit einer warmen, ursprünglichen Freunde willkommen. Hermione umschlang und fühlte seine Hände sich in seinen Haaren vergraben , als er sich in ihr bewegte, und sie näher an die Extase heran brachte, die sie nur einmal zuvor erlebt hatte, nach der es sie aber wieder verlangte. Sie fühlte sich gierig, sie spürte Verlagen nach seinem Körper und nach seinem Vergnügen ebenso wie dem ihren, gierig nach etwas, dass sie nicht benennen konnte, aber von dem sie sicher war, dass sie sterben würde, wenn sie es nicht erhalten würde.

Mit einem Aufschrei versenkte sich Severus in ihr, sein Körper zitterte und seine Muskeln erbebten bei der Stärke seines Ergusses und ließen Hermione ihn in einem glückseligen Höhepunkt folgen. Immer noch keuchend schob er sich wenige Momente später zur Seite, um sein Gewicht von ihrem Körper zu nehmen. Die Muskeln in seinen Armen und seinem Rücken brannten von seinem Bemühen, sie nicht zu erdrücken, aber es war alles wert gewesen.

Hermiones Unwillen bei seinem plötzlichen Rückzug wurde besänftigt, als Severus sie an seine Brust zog, so bald er auf der Seite lag. Ihre Beine waren immer noch in einander verschlungen. Sie waren mit Schweiß überzogen und kümmerten sich nicht darum. Eine Strähne schwarzen Haares glitt über ihr Gesicht und sie ließ es dort.

Einige lange Minuten vergingen, bevor er endlich den Mut aufbringen konnte zu sprechen. „Habe ich dir weh getan?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme, während seine Hand ihre Hüfte und den Bauch streichelten.

„Du könntest mir niemals weh tun", antwortete sie schläfrig. Wie zur Bestätigung spürte sie einen herzhaften Schlag von der Mitte ihres Bauches. Sie zog seine Hand dort hin und verschränkte ihre Finger mit den Seinen.

Severus versuchte sich eine angemessene Antwort einfallen zu lassen. Natürlich konnte er sie verletzen. Er hatte sie verletzt, hatte sie vergewaltigt und hatte gerade wie ein besessener Mann mit ihr geschlafen. Stattdessen griff er hinunter zum unordentlichen Ende des Bettes und zog die Decken herauf. Die Kälte des Raumes war schnell wieder spürbar geworden und er zog die Decken vorsichtig über Hermiones Schultern. Sie schlief praktisch schon und öffnete ihre Augen nur einen Spalt, um zuzusehen, wie er alles arrangierte.

Dunkelbraun und ernsthaft schauten ihre schläfrigen Augen ihn mit einer Zufriedenheit an, die ihm so fremd erschien, wie ein üppiges Mahl einem verhungernden Mann, und der Gedanke kam ihn, dass er in ihren Tiefen für alle Ewigkeiten versinken könnte. Unfähig, Worte zu finden, lehnte er sich vor und küsste sanft ihren Mund.

Hermione schenkte ihm zur Antwort ein kleines Lächeln. Sie näherte sich schnell dem Schlaf, aber in ihrem Herzen war der kleine, gierige Impuls endlich gefüttert und befriedigt worden.

Als Sonnenlicht über ihr Bett flutete, wachte Hermione auf, aber der warme, sie umgebende Kokon aus Bettdecken ließ sie sich nur widerwillig bewegen. Stattdessen kuschelte sie sich noch weiter hinein, bis ein leises Lachen sie dazu brachte, nun endlich ihre Augen zu öffnen. Schwarze Brusthaare grüßten sie und wurden gefolgt von einer Schulter, einem Nacken und schließlich dem Gesicht von Severus Snape. Sein feines schwarzes Haar war eine zerzauste Masse und ein schwerer Bartschatten zierte sein Gesicht, aber der zuversichtliche Humor in seinen Augen war etwas, dass sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein Winkel seines Mundes hob sich in der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Bist du nun endlich wach?", neckte er sie und sie schaffte es zu nicken, während ein albernes Lächeln sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte. „Ich fing schon an, mir Sorgen zu machen."

„Die letzte Nacht war für mich ziemlich anstrengend", sagte sie leichthin, aber ein Schatten flackerte über sein Gesicht und ließ sie bedauern, sich nicht genauer ausgedrückt zu haben.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles in Ordnung", stimmte sie zögernd zu. „Lass mich kurz…" und sie nickte in Richtung des Badezimmers.

Zur Antwort zog Severus ihren Bademantel aus den verhedderten Bettdecken und gab ihn ihr.

Hermione zog ihn an und gab sich Mühe, ihren Körper nicht vor seinen Blicken zu verbergen. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie sich erleichtert und ihre Zähne waren wieder sauber. Im Spiegel sah ihr Gesicht kaum verändert aus, aber ein großer, purpurfarbener Fleck an ihrem Nacken bezeugte, dass sie tatsächlich in der vorhergehenden Nacht geliebt worden war. Zweimal. Ein leichtes Lächeln weigerte sich, ihren Mund zu verlassen, und sie beschloss, das es genügend Dinge gab, die ein Lächeln rechtfertigten, und ließ ihm seinen Willen.

„Ich werde kurz Duschen", rief sie. „Nun ja, baden", berichtigte sie sich mit einem Blick auf die Wasserhähne. „Ich werde so schnell machen, wie ich kann."

„Das Frühstück sollte in Kürze fertig sein", rief er zu ihr zurück. „Steht deiner Verdauung der Sinn nach Eiern oder nur Tee und Toast an diesem Morgen?"

„Ich bin am verhungern", rief sie. „Ich esse alles, was du vor mir abstellst!"

Das versprochene Frühstück bewog Hermione, sich so schnell wie möglich zu waschen, dann bürstete sie erbarmungslos ihre Haare und befestigte sie im Nacken mit einer Spange. Zurück im Schlafzimmer fand sie die Hauselfe vor, die sie noch nicht genügend in die Enge getrieben hatte, um ihren Namen zu kennen. Sie hatte das Bett gemacht und auf der Tagesdecke Hermiones Tasche abgelegt. Ihr Zauberstab befand sich noch immer in der Tasche, in der sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Mit einem planlosen Griff zog sie den Umhang hervor, den Severus an dem Tag gekauft hatte, an dem er um ihre Hand angehalten hatte und sie tat ihr bestes nicht in rührseligen Gedanken zu versinken, als sie die Falten darin mit einem schnellen Zauber verschwinden ließ.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie, als sie die Küche betrat.

Severus schaute von seiner Zeitung auf. „Guten Morgen. Tee oder hättest du lieber Kaffee?", fragte er, als sie sich setzte. Sein förmlicher Ton stand in einem merkwürdigen Kontrast zu seiner ungepflegten Erscheinung. Erfreut sah sie, dass auch er einen Fleck auf seinem Nacken hatte.

„Tee bitte". Ihre überschäumende gute Laune war vielleicht nicht angebracht und könnte ihn irritieren. So faltete sie ihre Hände und tat ihr bestes, sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie beobachtete, wie seine Schultern sich unter dem Morgenmantel aus schwerer, schwarzer Seide bewegten, als er ihr eine Tasse eingoss und herüberreichte. Die Hauselfe erschien und erschrak mit einem leisen „Eeep!" vor ihr, bot ihr aber dann einen Teller an, der nur unwesentlich weniger Nahrung enthielt, als Harry nach einem morgendlichen Quiddichtraining verdrücken würde.

„Danke…", sagte Hermione zu ihr und zog die Pause nach dem Wort in die Länge in der Hoffnung, dass die Elfe ihren Namen anfügen würde.

„Selbstverständlich, Madam", quietschte die Elfe und disapparierte.

„Ihr Name ist Noggy und sie gehört zu den Küchenelfen von Hogwarts", half Severus aus, als er eine Scheibe Speck mit schnellen, präzisenen Bissen aß. „Obwohl ihr schon einige Male Kleidung angeboten wurde, ist sie Dumbledore gegenüber sehr loyal und hat jedes Mal abgelehnt. Deshalb hatte der Schulleiter sie auch für die Aufgabe ausgesucht, sich um uns zu kümmern."

„Oh", sagte Hermione und dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. „Wie vermehrt man Hauselfen eigentlich?"

„Warum fragst du?"

„Nun, ich habe noch nie jugendlichen Hauselfen gesehen. Und wenn man jemanden in einen Hauselfen verwandeln könnte, würde ich Lucius Malfoy sofort dafür vorschlagen. Ich denke, ich könnte einige Jahrhunderte damit verbringen, mir kreative Aufgaben für ihn auszudenken, du nicht?"

Severus antwortete nicht, aber der ernste Blick unter gesenkten Lidern gab ihr Recht. Sie aßen noch einige Minuten lang in Stille, bis ihr ein weiterer Gedanke kam.

„Lucius Malfoy ist kein Idiot, wenn es um Strategie geht, nicht wahr?"

Severus goss sich Kaffee in seine Tasse. „Das ist er nicht."

„Und er sucht immer noch nach dir, stimmt's?"

„Ja", antwortete er kurz angebunden. Er wartete ab, bis sie die Details zusammen fügen würde, in dem Bewusstsein, dass die brillanteste Studentin, die er je unterrichtet hatte, dafür nicht lange brauchen würde.

„Wenn er herausfindet, dass wir verheiratet sind, wird er vermuten, dass ich weiß, wo du bist."

„Sehr wahrscheinlich. Aber…", unterbrach er sie, bevor sie noch weitere Fragen stellen konnte. „diese Hütte ist Dumbledores Zufluchtshaus. Es kann nicht mit Zaubersprüchen gefunden werden und nur wenige Eulen können es finden. Zusätzlich wird der Schulleiter die Heiratsurkunden erst am letzten Ferientag ins Ministerium schicken. Wenn Malfoy herausfindet, dass wir verheiratet sind, wirst du dich sicher wieder in der Schule befinden und ich werde das zweifelhafte Vergnügen haben, die Gesellschaft von Remus Lupin und Sirius Black genießen zu dürfen."

Er nahm sich einen weiteren Streifen Speck vom Teller. „Da ist noch etwas, über dass ich dich informieren muss. Wenn trotz einer geringen Chance jemand anderes als Lupin, Black oder Dumbledore hier erscheint, möchte ich, dass du sofort ins Schlafzimmer gehst und die Tür hinter dir schließt."

„Befürchtest du, dass etwas passieren könnte?"

„Nein, aber Vorsicht schadet nicht. Viele der Agenten des Schulleiters kennen diesen Ort als Zufluchtsstätte und sie ist mit Schutzzaubern umgeben, die selbst Voldemort nur unter größten Schwierigkeiten brechen könnte. Aus demselben Grund könnte allerdings jemand hierher verfolgt werden und ich möchte nicht, dass du in irgendeiner Art der Gefahr ausgesetzt wirst."

Er sah, wie sie ein wenig in sich zusammensackte, als sie die Neuigkeiten in sich aufnahm, und fühlte sich genötigt anzumerken: „Im großen und ganzen sind wir einfach auf Hochzeitsreise. Mit ein paar Vorsichtsmaßnahmen sollten wir sie auch genießen können."

Hermione schaute sofort auf. „Dann können wir ein wenig hinausgehen?"

„Entwickelst du schon Platzangst?"

„Du nicht?", fragte sie herausfordernd. „Du bist doch schon länger im Verborgenen als ich es war. Ist es für uns sicher, ins Dorf zu gehen?"

„Absolut".

„Dann denke ich, möchte ich einen Morgenspaziergang machen. Am Liebsten nachdem du dich rasiert hast und bevor du ungeduldig wirst."

Severus benutzte seiner Serviette, um sich die Mundwinkel zu säubern und warf sie auf den Tisch. „Hinweis akzeptiert", gab er zurück und rieb sich mit seiner Hand über seinen Stoppelbart. Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Nacken und sie wusste, dass er sich den Knutschfleck an der Seite ihrer Kehle ansah.

„Geht es dir GUT?", fragte er. „Zugegebener Maßen ein dumme Frage, aber du hast sie das erste Mal nicht richtig beantwortet.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir eine genaue Antwort geben kann", sagte Hermione nachdenklich. „Du hattest Recht – einerseits bin ich froh, dass ich mich nicht früher erinnert habe. Andererseits bin ich erleichtert, mich nun endlich an alles zu erinnern, egal wie traumatisch es war. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: mir geht es jetzt gut. Wirklich."

Seine dunklen Augen starrten in die ihren. „Gut", sagte er und ehrliche Anteilnahme ließ seine Stimme mit einer warmen Resonanz erklingen.

Die Intimität dieses Augenblicks schien unpassend, um über Frühstückseiern und Speck geteilt zu werden, und so leitete Hermiones agiles Gehirn ihre Gedanken schnell in andere Gänge. „Weißt du, was mich wirklich an Zauberern irritiert?" fragte sie, als sie an ihrem Toast herumkaute.

„Hast du es geschafft, alles auf einen Punkt zu bringen?" fragte er mit tiefer Stimme.

Die in ihr aufquellende Fröhlichkeit von vorher kehrte zurück, als Serverus sie mit der ihm eigenen Art neckte, aber sie erlaubte ihm nicht, sie abzulenken.

„Es wird keine ernsthafte Forschung betrieben. Ihr wurschtelt alle vor euch hin und nehmt an, dass wenn ein Spruch jahrelang gewirkt hat, er vollkommen sicher sein muss. Genau wie Dumbledores Anisthetae. Er hätte den Spruch Minuten, nachdem er ihn gezaubert hatte aufheben können, denn offensichtlich wirkt er sehr schnell. Andere Sprüche müssen aufrechterhalten werden und noch andere sind nur Schall und Rauch."

„Die meisten Zauber die du in Hogwarts gelernt hast, werden schon seit Jahrhunderten verwendet, Hermione", begann er abweisend, obwohl eine Spur von Humor sich im herausfordernden Tonfall seiner Stimme verbarg.

„Hast du schon einmal Drachenschuppen unter einem Mikroskop betrachtet? Oder eine Spektralanalyse eines Zaubertrankes angefertigt?"

„Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich weiß, was das ist, und ich bezweifele, dass das notwendig ist", gab er zurück. „Wenn Jahrtausendelange Erfahrung nicht ausreichend für dich ist, dann bist du zu Enttäuschung verdammt."

„Und eine Gesellschaft, die sich nicht weiter entwickelt ist verdammt zu stagnieren und auszusterben", gab sie ruhig zurück. „Wenn ich dich schreiend und strampelnd in die Gegenwart schleifen muss, dann werde ich das tun."

„Da habe ich keinen Zweifel daran", antwortete er. „Vielleicht schaffst du es sogar, dass ich mir eines Tages ein grünes Halstuch kaufe."

Hermione legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn abschätzend an, wobei sie das Gefühl, das Recht dazu zu haben, genoss. „Weißt du, ich würde dich zu gerne mal in Jeans sehen. Ich denke, sie würden dir stehen."

Severus schaute mit einem grimmiger werdenden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr hinüber. „Nur über meine Leiche."

Eine Stunde später hielt Severus das Gartentor für Hermione geöffnet und erneuerte dann die Schutzzauber, nachdem sie hindurch getreten war. Er begann sofort zielstrebig die Kopfsteinpflasterstraße hinab zu gehen, wobei ihn seine langen Beine schnell vorwärts kommen ließen. Spaßeshalber versuchte Hermione mitzuhalten, fiel aber schnell zurück.

„Könntest du vielleicht etwas langsamer werden?" fragte sie leicht außer Atem. Zuvorkommend machte Severus eine Pause, die es ihr erlaubte aufzuholen.

„Pomfrey hat Recht. Du fängst an zu watscheln", bemerkte er und war dann noch dreist genug sie beleidigt anzusehen, als sie gegen seinen Arm schlug. „Au!" rief er sanft aus, obwohl er dabei alles andere als überzeugend war.

„Oh, hör schon auf zu jammern."

Ein Winkel seines Mundes hob sich fast zu einem Grinsen an. „Ich entschuldige mich, Hermione", sagte er ernsthaft. „Mein Eifer hatte mich meine Manieren vergessen lassen."

„So, also hast du welche…" murmelte sie, zahlte ihm damit seinen vorherigen Kommentar zurück und erhielt ein weiteres verstohlenes Grinsen zur Antwort. Hermione entschied, dass sie es liebte, und beschloss alles dafür zu tun, um es so oft wie möglich sehen zu können.

Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie nahm ihn, wobei sie ihre Hand in die warme Beuge seines Ellenbogens legte. In einem angemessenerem Tempo gingen sie ins Zentrum des kleinen Dorfes. Ihr langsames Schlendern und ihre oberflächliche Unterhaltung wurden von niemandem bemerkt, als sie sich den anderen Einkäufern anschlossen, die sich durch die Haupteinkaufsstraße bewegten.

Endlich einmal wurde Hermione nicht zum Quidditchgeschäft gezogen, um sich begeisterte Ausrufe über dessen neueste Ausrüstungsgegenstände anhören zu müssen. Statt dessen gingen sie, ohne groß darüber zu reden, in das nächste Buchgeschäft. Eine Zeit lang stöberten beide glücklich darin, aber keiner fand etwas, ohne das er nicht leben konnte. Zonko's Zauberladen wurde ebenso ohne Bedenken übersehen, aber sie blieben vor einem Geschäft stehen, in dessen Auslagen mehrere Männerumhänge ausgestellt waren.

„Ich werde diesen Hausmantel von dir verbrennen", warnte Hermione Severus.

„Ist das so?", murmelte er zur Antwort. „Dann werde ich einen _Ignis Detterrere_ Zauber über ihn sprechen. Ich mag ihn nämlich sehr."

„Ich würde dir auch einen neuen grünen kaufen", fügte sie listig hinzu.

„Ich denke eher nicht."

Als sie weiter gingen lag der Duft von Schokolade in der Luft und zog Hermione quer über die Kopfsteinpflasterstraße zum Honigtopf. Severus fügte sich dem Zug an seinem Arm und schaute sich, als er im Inneren war, mit erhobener Augenbraue um.

„Ich bin hier schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gewesen", meinte er.

Hermione verließ ihn um herumzustöbern und ging direkt zum Tresen, wo helle, runde Brocken Nougat, die mit Nüssen durchzogen waren, verführerisch hinter einer Auslage aus Glas lagen. In Gedanken überschlug sie schnell die Sickels und Knuts in ihrer Geldbörse und bat die Verkäuferin etwas von dem klebrigen Zeug einzupacken.

„Darf es noch etwas sein?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Was ist das?" fragte sie und zeigte auf ein Dose mit vielfarbigen, zuckerüberzogenen Stücken darin.

„Schrecklich nicht wahr? Das ist eine Muggel Süßigkeit, Wir denken, die Jungs werden verrückt nach ihnen sein. Sie sind fürchterlich sauer."

Kichernd bat Hermione sie eine handvoll der neonfarbenen Gummiwürmer einzupacken. Ein paar Hände legte sich überraschend ungezwungen auf ihrer Schultern, trotz der vielen Leute, die um sie herum waren.

„Ist dir nach einem Festessen zumute?" fragte Severus.

„Nein, das habe ich mir schon ausgesucht", gab sie zurück und zeigte auf die Tüte, die auf sie wartete. „Obwohl ich noch ab und zu Heißhunger auf Sardinen und Erdnussbutter habe. Ich dachte nur, Professor Dumbledore würden diese schrecklichen Dinger gefallen."

Severus betrachtete die neonfarbenen Würmer voller Abscheu. „Er wird sie lieben. Was denkst du eigentlich, was du da machst?" fragte er, als sie die abgezählten Münzen hinüberreichte, um für ihren Einkauf zu bezahlen. Er griff über sie hinweg und legte einige Sickel in die Hand der Verkäuferin.

„Ich will das zahlen", protestierte sie.

„Hermione, ich kann dich mit Taschengeld versorgen",

„Du hast noch nicht einmal eine Arbeitstelle", wies sie ihn hin und unterdrückte ihren Instinkt sich über seine altmodischen Angewohnheiten aufzuregen. „Und ich habe doch noch das ganze Geld, das ich nicht für die Kleider verbraucht habe."

Snape gab ein unbestimmbares Geräusch von sich und legte ihre Münzen in ihre Börse zurück. „Ich habe mehr als genug Geld für unsere Flitterwochen, Hermione. Behalte deine Sickel für den Moment und erlaube mir den großzügigen Ehemann zu spielen." Er ignorierteihr ungläubiges Schnauben. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich ein wenig auf die hohe Kante gelegt habe. Wenn du darauf bestehst können wir in der nächsten Woche zu Gringotts gehen, um deine Unterschrift und deinen Zauberstab für Abhebungen freigeben zu lassen."

Hermione runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich denke, wir wenden wohl einen Haushaltsplan aufstellen müssen, nach dem wir leben werden. Und ich muss mich daran gewöhnen Hermione Snape zu sein."

Viele unterschiedliche Emotionen flackerten über sein Gesicht, keine blieb lange genug, um identifiziert zu werden, bevor er einmal kurz nickte. „Das hoffe ich doch", murmelte er.

Nachdem sie die Marktstraßen erschöpft hatten, gingen Hermione und Severus weiter durch das Dorf und folgten dem schmalen, unbefestigten Weg zur anderen Seite von Hogsmeade. Die Straße, wenn man kurzsichtig oder großzügig genug wäre sie so zu nennen, stieg an den Hügeln empor und verlor sich schnell in der Ferne. Nachdem Hermione das erste Mal gestolpert war, hielt Severus mit einem festen Griff ihre Hand, vorbei seine Wachsamkeit zugleich unaufdringlich und unnachgiebig war.

Als sie ihn verstohlen ansah, war Hermione freudig überrascht, dass ihr Ehemann dieses unerwartete Umherstreifen genoss. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass er zu den Personen gehören würde, die es liebten sich draußen aufzuhalten. Aber Severus Gesicht trug ein leichtes Lächeln und eine leichte Röte breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als sie den nächsten leichten Anstieg meisterten. Sie konnte fühlen, wie sich durch die Anstrengung ihr eigenes Gesicht rötete, denn ihr Mantel wurde ihr unbequemer Weise warm. Die Muskeln in ihrem Rücken, die sie noch stärker als normal dehnen musste, wenn sie sich der durch das Baby veränderten Balance anpassten, fingen an zu protestieren.

Sie schaute hinab auf die großen, eckigen Hände, die die ihren hielten. Wie merkwürdig erschien es ihr, die Hand dieses Mannes zu halten, auf einem Ausflug, der ihr kurioser Weise wie eine erste Verabredung erschien. Sie hatten niemals die Gelegenheit gehabt, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, abgesehen von den Stunden, die sie gemeinsam im Laboratorium gearbeitet hatten. Ein Stich des Verlangens erfüllte sie plötzlich. Sie wollte so sehr, dass dieser schwierige, launische Mann ihre Beziehung als etwas anderes als nur eine Bürde oder eine Verpflichtung sehen würde.

Sie beschloss alles zu tun, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, machte eine Pause und atmete tief ein.

„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

„Du darfst mich alles fragen, Hermione." Bevor sie jedoch noch Skepsis zum Ausdruck bringen konnte fügte er hinzu. „Ich behalte mir allerdings vor, einige Antworten abzulehnen."

Sie grinste und zog einige, vom Winde dorthin gewehte, Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Macht dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde dich nicht fragen, warum du Todesser geworden bist oder warum du dich dem Orden zugewandt hast. Das geht mich nichts an."

„Das geht dich was an", sagte er steif. „Du bist meine Frau."

„Dann wirst du es mir erzählen, wann immer du dazu bereit bist", antwortete sie ihm, wobei sie Diskretion vor Neugier stellte. Einige Themen waren offenbar noch immer zu schmerzlich, als dass man sie ansprechen konnte und ihre Beziehung zueinander war noch zu zerbrechlich. „Deine Eltern. Erzähl mit von ihnen."

_(B/N Achtung: nicht Canon, offensichtlich vor HBP geschrieben)_

Severus betrachtete das gegenüber liegende Teil des Tales, seine schwarzen Haare wehten um sein Gesicht, als die Frühlingswinde mit ihnen spielten. „Mein Vater war Engländer und, wie ich unglücklicher Weise sagen muss, zum großen Teil wie Lucius Malfoy. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen beiden ist, dass ich für letzten einmal freundliche Gefühle hegte. Dasselbe kann ich leider nicht von meinem Vater behaupten. Seine Augen zogen sich zusammen, aber seine Stimme blieb seidig und ausdruckslos. „Es gibt eine Menge, das ich über dieses Individuum sagen KÖNNTE, aber ich bin erzogen worden, nicht schlecht von den Toten zu sprechen."

„Ah", sagte Hermione und verstand trotz alle dem eine Menge.

„Meine Mutter lebt jedenfalls immer noch, sie wohnt zurzeit in Neapel."

„Wirklich? Ist es wahr, was man über Neapolitaner sagt?" Hermione hatte irgendwo gelesen, dass diese spezielle Region Italiens für ihre Lebhaftigkeit und ihre Freimütigkeit bekannt war.

„Meine Mutter ist nicht dort geboren, aber da sie eine reinblütige Roma ist, fühlt sie sich dort sehr wohl."

„Eine Roma", echote Hermione. „Du meinst eine Zigeunerin?"

Er grinste plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht und Hermione sah ihren Ehemann plötzlich in einem neuen Licht – die dunklen Haare, die große Nase, die schwarzen Augen und die fahle Haut, die sich im Sonnenlicht dunkel färbte. Sie starrte ihn sprachlos an.

„Ich meine damit keine verdammte Herumtreiberin, Hermione. Meine Mutter wurde in einem Wagenzug voller Rumänen irgendwo im Süden Russlands geboren. Mein Vater entdeckte sie 1943, glaube ich."

Die Ironie in seiner Stimme warnte sie davor, dass diese Verbindung nicht glücklich gewesen war, aber andererseits wusste sie das schon.

„Hatte sie keine Wahl?" fragte Hermione vorsichtig.

„Wenn man in Betracht zieht, dass sie in einem Viehwagen ohne Zauberstab auf dem Weg in ein Konzentrationslager war, dann würde ich sagen: nein. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet und erwartete von ihr dankbar und gehorsam zu sein."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das prima funktionierte."

Das schiefe Grinsen trat wieder zu Tage. „Nicht wirklich. Ich habe mein Temperament von meinen beiden Eltern geerbt, obwohl Augustus mehr zu eisiger Stille neigte und meine Mutter mit Dingen um sich warf. Sie war sehr zielgenau und hatte ihm einmal die Nase gebrochen."

„Und dann hattest du beschlossen, wie er zu werden", sagte Hermione und wünschte sich sofort, es nicht gesagt zu haben. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht verallgemeinern."

„Macht nichts", sagte er zu ihr. „Ich habe mir eingeredet, ich würde wie er sei wollen, damit er mit mir zufrieden wäre. In Wahrheit wäre es mir sowieso vorherbestimmt gewesen so zu werden, unanhängig davon, ob er mit mir zufrieden war oder nicht. Egal wie man es betrachtet, so bin ich nun einmal."

„Wie war er?" setzte Hermione nach, neugierig, ob Severus sich anders sah, als seine Umgebung.

„Er war ein kalter Mann, achtete auf Regeln und auf das, was in der Gesellschaft akzeptiert wurde und was nicht. Von mir wurde erwartet, diese Regeln zu achten, sogar diejenigen, von denen meine Mutter dachte, dass sie Blödsinn wären. Wenn du denkst Percy Weasley wäre kaum zu ertragen, dann hättest du mal mich sehen sollen. Ich habe nach den Vorschriften von Hogwarts gelebt, als ob sie das Geheimnis ewigen Lebens enthalten würden."

Hermine kicherte. „Das hört sich nach mir im ersten Schuljahr an. Ich hatte gerade erst herausgefunden, dass ich eine Hexe war und wollte unbedingt dazugehören. Es war einfach nur schrecklich, bis ich mich im Waschraum nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Troll mit Ron und Harry anfreundete." Sie schaute ihn abwägend an. „Küsst dir deswegen Filch die Füße?"

„Pass auf", warnte er sie. „Außerdem ich würde Potter und Weasley kaum einen guten Einfluss nennen."

„Sie haben mir beigebracht, dass es wichtigere Dinge gibt, als nur die Regeln zu befolgen: wie Freunde zu haben, auf die man zählen kann, egal wann."

Severus antwortete ihr nicht und Hermione legte ihren Kopf auf die Seite, während sie sein Profil betrachtete. „Sind wir Freunde?"

„Wir sind verheiratet. Es gibt Menschen, die der Meinung sind, das eine wäre mit dem anderen nicht vereinbar."

„Ich denke Malfoy ist ein guter Ersatz für einen Troll." Sie schob eine weitere Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. „Ich möchte gerne, dass wir Freunde werden."

„Ich werde mich deiner größeren Erfahrung beugen", antwortete er sanft und für einen Moment dachte er daran, ob James Potter sein Freund hätte sein können, wenn die Dinge anders gelegen hätten, aber dann schob er den Gedanken von sich. Er war niemand, der Zeit an Dinge verschwendete, die er nicht ändern konnte. Was er haben konnte stand vor ihm, lächelte ihn an, bot ihm Freundschaft an und war mit dem Vergnügen seiner Gesellschaft zufrieden. Und irgendwo, so war er sich sicher, lachten sich das Schicksal und Albus Dumbledore heimlich ins Fäustchen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

_Liebe Leser,_

_hier ist also das neue Kapitel. Es ist bisher noch nicht beta-gelesen, da ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen wollte. Ich habe es heute zum Lesen weiter geschickt. Wenn die Korrekturen da sind, werde ich es schnellstmöglich austauschen. _

_Da einige von euch gerne eine bessere Formatierung hätten, ff aber bisher alle Absatzmarken aufgespürt und eliminiert hat, versuche ich es einfach mal mit dem Wort ABSATZ. Vielleicht klappt das ja. Nun aber los:_

**Am Wendepunkt des Schicksals – Kapitel 16**

Noggy die Hauselfe hatte einen einfachen Imbiss für sie vorbereitet, als sie von ihrem Ausflug zurückkamen. Im Anschluss daran schlug Severus Hermione vor sich etwas hinzulegen und auszuruhen, wobei er darauf beharrte, dass ihre Gesundheit wichtiger als ihre Studien sei.

„Das hört sich aber verdächtig nach Ketzerei an, Professor", gab sie vorwitzig zurück.  
Um ihm zu gefallen zu sein, rollte sich Hermione mit einer alten Decke um die Schultern auf dem Bett zusammen. Sie erwartete eigentlich nach einer Stunde wieder aufzustehen und mit ihren Hausaufgaben zu beginnen. Zwei Stunden später erwachte sie mit Sand in den verschlafenen Augen, fühlte sich aber hervorragend.

Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, ihre Hausaufgaben auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch auszubreiten und so wählte sie stattdessen den schlichten Tisch im kleinen Schlafzimmer aus.

Severus beobachtete amüsiert, wie ihre Bücher und Papiere nach und nach die gesamte Oberfläche bedeckten. Mit der Absicht, sie ungestört arbeiten zu lassen, durchstöberte er die Regale des Schulleiters in dessen Arbeitszimmer und fand ein abgegriffenes Alchemie-Buch. Er ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder, der ihm zufälliger Weise freien Blick durch die Tür ins Esszimmer gab und entspannte sich, während er durch die Seiten blätterte und nach kuriosen oder interessanten Leckerbissen suchte, die sein eigenes Fachwissen ergänzten. Ein oder zweimal las er sie Hermione laut vor, die anstatt gelangweilt zu reagieren, nach mehr Details fragte, bevor sie sich wieder mit ihren eigenen Büchern beschäftigte.

Severus bemerkte, dass er mehr über seine junge Frau nachdachte, die methodisch die Pergamente mit ihrer runden, effizienten Schrift bedeckte, als sich mit dem Buch auf seinem Schoß zu beschäftigen. Ihre Haar tat alles in seiner Macht stehende, der Spange im Nacken zu entrinnen und umrahmte schließlich ihre Wangen in sanften, honigfarbenen Wellen. Ab und zu runzelte sie die Stirn, als sie sich auf die Arbeit vor ihr konzentrierte, verschob Bücher, und murmelte leise vor sich hin.

Es ist außergewöhnlich erstaunlich, dachte er, dass eine solch bemerkenswerte junge Frau bereit sein sollte, einen Mann wie ihn zu heiraten. Die wenigen Frauen, bei denen er auch nur über den Versuch einer Beziehung nachgedacht hatte, waren nur mäßig intelligent gewesen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass auch nur eine von ihnen ansatzweise an den Bruchstücken kurioser, aber faszinierender Informationen aus dem alten Buch interessiert gewesen wäre. Genau so wie keine von ihnen die Stärke gehabt hätte, den Mordanschlag, den Hermione an Halloween hatte erdulden müssen, zu überleben oder die Tapferkeit aufzubringen die es brauchte, sie beide zu retten.

Während des Rückwegs zu Dumbledores Hütte hatten Hermione und Severus über seine große Menge verschiedener Themen diskutiert, einige trivial, andere ernsthaft. Als er sie danach fragte, hatte sie ihm die Einzelheiten ihrer Flucht aus Malfoys Jagdhütte geschildert. Severus hatte das Bewusstsein verloren gehabt, bevor Hermione sich in dieser Nacht befreien konnte und hatte daher keine eigenen Erinnerungen an ihre Flücht aus der Hütte. Und obwohl sie der Tatsache, dass sie sein Leben ebenso wie ihres gerettet hatte, keine besondere Wichtigkeit zumaß, tat Severus es. Tatsächlich begann er alles, das Hermione betraf, als wichtig zu erachten.

ABSATZ

Später an diesem Abend, als Severus fragte, ob sie die notwendige Bettschwere hätte, wurde Hermione plötzlich von unangenehmer Scheue überfallen.

Sie murmelte eine wage Zustimmung, folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer und tat ihr Bestes, um keine Verlegenheit an den Tag zu legen, als er begann sich auszuziehen. Zähneputzen war eine gute Ausrede um in diesem Moment verschwinden zu können und Hermione verkündete ihre Absicht mit dem Rücken zum halbnackten Severus. Sie kam nicht aus dem Bad, bis sie die Bettfedern quietschen hörte.

Als sie aus dem Badezimmer heraus kam war der Raum, bis auf die Kerzen zu beiden Seiten des Bettes und dem schwachen, roten Schein des Kamins, dunkel. Severus lag, einen Arm hinter dem Kopf, in die Kissen gelehnt. Als er ihr langes Nachthemd sah, verzog er keine Miene. Er schaute nur auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und wartete darauf, dass sie ins Bett kommen würde.

‚_Er ist enttäuscht'_, dachte Hermione. Doch trotz seiner Enttäuschung konnte sie spüren, dass er nicht die Absicht hatte, sie zu bedrängen. Der Gedanke daran, dass er über ihre Wünsche nachdachte, bevor er seine äußerte, ließ Hermione sich in besonderer Weise geschätzt fühlen.

Als sie unter die Bettdecken krabbelte, rollte sie sich etwas schwerfällig auf ihre Seite und studierte sein Profil. Das goldene Licht der Kerzen ließ eine kantigen Züge sanfter erscheinen, obwohl es den diamantförmigen Höcker auf seiner Nase und seine hohen Wangenknochen betonte. Sie musste daran denken, welche dieser Linien sich wohl nicht in sein Gesicht eingegraben hätten, wenn er nicht den einsamen, unseligen Weg gegangen wäre, den er gewählt hatte.

„Was ist?" fragte er schließlich, als sie ihn weiterhin anstarrte.

Hermione lächelte, sie war über seine Unsicherheit amüsiert und darüber, dass sie nicht länger von ihm eingeschüchtert wurde.

„Das ist alles Neuland für mich", sagte sie zu ihm. „Ich bin mit einem nackten Mann im Bett." Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf seine nackte Hüfte, als sie die Decken hoch zog.  
„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass das schon oft der Fall war."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. „Als dein Ehemann sollte mir das nur recht sein. Es geht schließlich ja nicht an, dass du mit nackten Männern herumtollst."

„Würdest du glauben, dass ich noch nie zuvor einen nackten Mann gesehen habe?   
Ganz zu schweigen davon, seinen Körper erkundet zu haben?"

„Wirklich?" murmelte er und wandte sich ihr mit einem subtilen Glitzern in den Augen zu. Bevor sie noch fragen konnte, was er damit sagen wollte, lehnte er sich zu ihr hinüber und hauchte mehrere leichte, neckende Küsse über ihre Unterlippe.

Gerade als Hermione beschlossen hatte, das sie es mochte, von diesem wortkargen Mann geküsst zu werden und die versteckte Leidenschaft unter der unerschütterlichen Oberfläche seines Wesens zu finden, rollte er weg und legte sich wieder auf seinen Rücken. Langsam und bedächtig zog er die Decken seinen Körper hinab. Ein entschlossener Fußtritt schob den letzten Rest zurück.

Sein gesamter Körper lag offen vor ihren Blicken, schlank, muskulös und beinahe so bleich wie die Laken, auf denen er lag und mit vielen Narben auf seinen Armen und seiner Brust übersät. Die Hinterlassenschaft eines tiefen, zackigen Schnittes zog sich über seinen Hüftknochen. Lässig legte er seine Knöchel übereinander, legte seinen Arm hinter seinen Kopf und seinen Oberkörper zurück, wobei er sie einlud, ihn zu erkunden.

Hermione schluckte, als ihr Mund plötzlich trocken wurde und atmete tief ein.  
Sie beobachtete sein Gesicht statt des langen, maskulinen Körpers, der vor ihr lag und konnte dort die leichte Anspannung in der Haut um seine Augen herum sehen. Sie bemerkte die absolute Bewebungslosigkeit in der er, trotz der entspannten Pose, verharrte. Sie erinnerte sich an die Vorsicht in seinen Reaktionen, als sie ihn das erste Mal berührt hatte und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sie, genauso wie sich selbst, testete.

Der Unterschied dazwischen unter Druck gesetzt zu werden und herausgefordert zu werden ist zwar hauchdünn, aber umso deswegen umso wichtigerer und wenn Hermione eines je geliebt hat, dann eine Herausforderung. Methodisch, wie immer, begann sie mit seinen Händen.

Sie waren groß und eckig, mit kurz geschnittenen Nägeln und schweren Schwielen.  
Jemand, der so groß und dünn wie Severus war, sollte eigentlich Hände wie Spinnenglieder haben, aber seine waren eckig und fest und verrieten nichts von der Empfindsamkeit und feinen Kontrolle, zu denen sie fähig waren. Sie beachtete das Dunkle Mal nicht, das wie ein grauer Schatten einer alten Verbrennung an der Innenseite seines linken Armes lag, sondern streichelte die Haut an der Innenseite seines Ellenbogens und strich über die sich dort abzeichnenden Venen. Ihre Hände glitten über seine Arme und Schultern und fühlten dort die stahlharten Muskeln, die nach seiner langen Genesungszeit zurückgekehrt waren.

Als sie sich näher zum Kopfende des Bettes hinüber neigte, zog Hermione seine gebogene Nase nach. Das dunkle Feuer in seinen Augen verschwand nur in dem Augenblick, in dem er blinzelte, als ihre Fingerspitzen durch die schwarzen Augenbrauen glitten und der vertikalen Falte zwischen ihnen folgten. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, und obwohl kein Laut die Stille zerbrach, konnte sie die Spannung in ihm sich von ungewisser Furcht in freudige Erwartung ändern fühlen.

Hermione dehnte ihre Erforschung dieses Teils von ihm aus und küsste ihn immer wieder federleicht, bis sich sein Mund unter dem ihren öffnete. Als er sie einließ vertiefte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit genug, um eine fehlende Ecke an einem seiner Zähne zu bemerken. Der schwere Schatten seines Bartes war rau unter ihren Fingern und sogar noch rauer, als sie auf ihrem Weg über sein Kinn hinab seinen Adamsapfel inspizierte und die sanfte Haut auf seinen Schlüsselbeinen küsste.

Mit wachsendem Mut spielte sie mit den spärlichen Haaren auf seiner Brust, die sich wie seidene Fäden anfühlten. Er ließ ein leises Geräusch hören, als ihre Handflächen über seine flachen Brustwarzen glitten und so schmeckte sie eine und ließ sie sich unter ihrer Zunge verhärten. Er war, wie sie herausfand, als er zusammenzuckte, kitzelig am Rippenbogen.

Severus Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als sie der schwarzen Spur seiner Haare vom Oberbauch zum Nabel folgte. Hermione lächelte über sein Stöhnen, als sie sich am offensichtlichen Mittelpunkt vorbeibewegte und die Narbe auf seinem Hüftknochen küsste. Die Reise ging hinunter zu seinen langen, schlanken Oberschenkeln, den etwas knochigen Unterschenkeln und seinen scharfen Knöcheln. Seine Füße waren so, wie sie sie von der Hochzeitszeremonie in Erinnerung hatte, obwohl sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er feine, schwarze Haare auf der Oberseite seine Füße hatte.

Er saß angespannt aufrecht, als sie sich zwischen seine Beine manövriert hatte. Die erste Position, die sie ausprobiert hatte, erwies sich als unpraktisch, da ihr schwangerer Bauch im Weg war und so probierte sie dies und jenes, bis sie auf Händen und Knien über ihn lehnen konnte. Sie schaute sich seine Erektion an und ließ absichtlich ihr Haar über seine Oberschenkel gleiten. Sie war fasziniert von den Reaktionen, die sie damit erzeugte.  
Mit sanften Fingern erkundete sie seine Hitze und die samtartige Haut. Als sie dies tat bemerkte sie, dass Severus seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Sein unrasiertes Kinn zeigte zur Decke und seine Hände hielten die Ränder der Matratze – und seine Selbstkontrolle – mit eisernem Griff.

Hermione fragte sich, was es brauchen würde, um Severus diese legendäre Selbstkontrolle verlieren zu lassen und beschloss, es herauszufinden. Man teilte nicht sechs Jahre lang das Zimmer mit Lavender Brown ohne das eine oder andere von ihr gelernt zu haben und so hatte sie einen Plan, als sie sich nach vorne beugte.

Ein einziges Keuchen war zu hören, als ihr Mund ihn berührte, ansonsten blieb Severus leise, trotz des gewölbten Rückens, seiner Fersen, die sich in die Matratze gruben und der sehnigen Muskeln in seinen Armen, die begannen hervorzutreten, als sie fort fuhr. Verzaubert von der Macht, die sie über ihn hatte, schlug eine Welle aus Erregung über sie hinweg, als ihr Ehemann sich unter ihrer Berührung wand. Trotz der Erregung des Augenblicks war sie erfreut davon, wie er sich ihr auslieferte und tief beeindruckt von dem Vertrauen, das er ihr zeigte, als er sich in ihre Liebkosungen ergab.

Eine Sache blieb noch zu tun. Atemlos bedrängte sie ihn, sich ihr ganz hinzugeben.

„Lass dich gehen, Severus", bat sie ihn. „Lass mich". Sekunden später, unter ihren intensiveren Anstrengungen, löste er den krampfartigen Griff seiner linken Hand und grub sie in ihre Haare, als er erzitterte und mit einem Aufschrei kam.

Als Severus wieder klar denken konnte, schaute er in das selbstzufriedene Gesicht seiner Frau und lachte zum ersten Mal offen heraus, seit dem sie sich kannten. Er zog sie an seine eigene Brust, umschloss sie mit seinen langen Armen und küsste sie gründlich.

„Mach nur einen Witz darüber…" warnte sie ihn, als sie sich es in seiner Armbeuge bequem machte und mit ihrem Kopf unter seinem Kinn lag. _(B/N 18)_

„Das würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen", gab er zurück. „Genauso wenig, wie ich fragen werde, wo du diese besondere Fähigkeit erlernt hast."

„Ich bin ein Naturtalent, das Informationen aus zweiter Hand erhalten hat", sagte sie schelmisch. „Meine Quellen sagten, dass man es eigentlich herunterschlucken soll, aber das finde ich eklig."

„Hmm, wenn Miss Brown nur halb so gut wie ihr Ruf ist, hast du von der Besten gelernt."

Hermione schlug spielerisch gegen seine Brust. „Lavenders Ruf ist übertrieben. Sie hat immer nur Seamus Finnegan geliebt, "

„Ich werde deinen Angaben glauben." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ich danke dir.  
Das war wundervoll."

„Gern geschehen", murmelte sie und legte ihren Arm über seinen Bauch. Es war etwas reizvolles daran, seine Haut unter ihrer Wange zu spüren und die kurzen rauen Haare unter ihrer Handfläche. Als ihr Daumen über eine seiner Brustwarzen glitt und ihre Finger seine Brustmuskeln nachzeichneten, legte sich seine Hand auf die ihre und stoppte ihre Bewegung.

„Hermione?"

„Hmm?"

„Ist dir das Konzept von _„Libramentum_" bekannt?"

Ihr Seufzer hauchte über seine Haut. „Ein Zaubertrank, der in ein Gleichgewicht gebracht wird, wenn man eine Säure oder Lauge hinzufügt. Stoff des dritten Lehrjahres…"

„Hmmm. Was ist mit _„quid pro quo"_?"

„Gleiches mit gleichem vergelten", antwortete sie mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen und fühlte sich warm und ein wenig schläfrig.

„Was ist mit _„Die Soße für die Gans gibt's auch für den Ganter"?"_

Ihre Schläfrigkeit war sofort verflogen, als Hermione ihre Augen öffnete. Als sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legte, konnte sie die Erregung in Severus Augen sehen. Sein schwarzes Haar hing in unordentlichen Zotteln um sein Gesicht und es schien ihr, als wenn es sich leicht locken würde. Das Haargel, das er benutzte, schien seine feinen, seidigen Haare davon abzuhalten in der Hitze und Feuchtigkeit des Klassenraumes ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln.

‚_Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!'_ schalt Hermione sich selbst_. ‚Der Mann will DAS mit dir machen und du denkst über seine Haare nach?'_

Sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, als er seinen Mund öffnete und sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr sagen würde, dass es schon in Ordnung wäre, wenn er nicht weitermachen sollte. Sie warf sich ihm entgegen und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem Kuss bevor er auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte.

Obwohl sie passiv und entspannt auf dem Rücken lag und Severus seinen Willen ließ, fühlte sich Hermione mehr am Liebesspiel beteiligt, als in der vorhergehenden Nacht. Das war eine überwältigende Welle der Leidenschaft gewesen, die sie beide zum Höhepunkt mitgerissen hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil dazu war dies jetzt eine aktive Partnerschaft, sie entspannte sich unter seinen Berührungen, und reagierte auf seinen Mund, seine Hände und seine halb geflüsterten Bemerkungen. Zu ihrem grenzenlosen Erstaunen wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, unter diesem lustvollen Ansturm auf ihre Sinne ruhig zu bleiben.

Sie erkannte ihre Stimme kaum wieder, als sie keuchte und bettelte, und in Ekstase aufschrie, als er sie neckte und dazu brachte ihre eigenen Geheimnisse kennen zu lernen, diejenigen, die sie bisher noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Doch schließlich gab er ihr nach und bewegte sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln nach oben, wobei er sie mit seinem Körper bedeckte, als er sie noch einmal in sie eindrang und sie erfüllte. Die letzten Reste der Schamhaftigkeit verschwanden angesichts eines brennenden Verlangens, ihre Nägel gruben sich in seinen Bizeps und ihre Fersen umschlossen seine Waden, als sie in tief in sich hinein zog.

ABSATZ

Obwohl ihr morgendlicher Spaziergang schnell zur Gewohnheit geworden war, ließen Hermione und Severus ihn wenige Tage später ausfallen und apparierten stattdessen in die Winkelgasse. Der Hinterausgang des _Tropfenden Kessels_ ließ sie in die Winkelgasse eintreten und sie gingen entspannt durch die morgendlichen Einkäufer, in ähnlicher Weise, wie sie es auch vor zwei Monaten getan hatten.

Hermione ging nervös an Severus Arm, hielt ihren Umhang sorgfältig geschlossen und die Kapuze hochgeschlagen für den Fall, das jemand von Hogwarts sie gemeinsam sehen könnte. Das letzte was sie gebrauchen konnten war, dass zu Beginn des Halbjahres unkontrollierte Gerüchte über ihre Schwangerschaft in Umlauf waren. Es waren schon sorgfältig Pläne für die Enthüllung geschmiedet worden und es ging nicht an, das alles vorzeitig bekannt wurde.

Sie gelangten jedoch ungesehen zu Gringotts und betraten die Domäne der Kobolde ohne einen Zwischenfall. Der mürrische Kobold hinter dem Tresen präsentierte Hermione ein Kontobuch, in das sie zum ersten Mal mit Hermione Snape ihre Unterschrift eintrug.  
Sie benutzte eine violette Tinte, die sich auf dem Blatt in grün verwandelte. Der Kobold nahm dann ihren Zauberstab entgegen und wog ihn auf einer kleinen, goldenen Waage. Gegenüber der Skala befand sie nicht, wie üblich, eine Messingschale, sondern eine Kristallscheibe, die sich nach einem kurzen Ausschlag einpendelte. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Anzeige kritzelte der Goblin eine kurze Notiz, gab den Zauberstab mit einem unhöflichen „Guten Tag" zurück und entließ sie damit.

Ganz nebenbei hatte Severus Hermione angeboten, sie in seinen Tresorraum zu führen, damit sie seinen Kontostand überprüfen könnte, aber nach einem Moment, in dem sie über die Übelkeit erregende Fahrt nachdachte, die damit verbunden war, entschied sie sich dagegen. Stattdessen schlug sie vor, sich erst nach dem das Schuljahr beendet war über das Geld Gedanken zu machen. Severus stimmte dem mit etwas verdächtiger Schnelligkeit zu. Er bat sie, ihn zu dem kleinen Geschäft des Alchemisten zu begleiten, in dem sie auf dem ersten Ausflug ohnmächtig geworden war. Der aufmerksame Alchimist erinnerte sich an sie und fragte nach den Experimenten, über die er während des ersten Besuches mit Severus gesprochen hatte. Als sie ihm ihre kürzliche Heirat enthüllten, wünschte er ihnen für die Zukunft alles Gute.

Als ob er Angst hätte, Hermione könnte wieder ohnmächtig werden, hielt Severus stetig seine Hand unter ihrem Ellenbogen, während er sie in den Tropfenden Kessel zurück geleitete. Obwohl es noch früh war, führte er sie an einen kleinen Tisch und verkündete seine Absicht, ihr etwas zu essen zu besorgen. Hinter der Bar nickte der zahnlose Wirt Tom, als Severus ihn mit einer herrischen Geste zur Bedienung heranwinkte, während er Hermione den Stuhl zurechtrückte und sich dann ihr gegenüber hinsetzte.

Hermione schälte sich aus ihrem Umhang und stimmte, etwas gereizt über seine übervorsorgliche Art, einem Tee und einem kleinen Imbiss zu. Severus schien ein wenig geistesabwesend zu sein. Ohne Frage erinnerte er sich an das letzte Mal, als sie in diesem Wirtshaus gewesen waren und Hermione fühlte bei dem Gedanken an ihr damaliges Benehmen ihr schlechtes Gewissen aufflackern.

Seine ernsthafte Haltung wurde von seinem schwarzen Anzug und dem Halstuch unterstrichen, die er gewohnheitsgemäß trug und erinnerte sie an sein schlimmstes Auftreten als Zaubertränkemeister.

Beklommen beugte sich Hermione zu ihm hinüber und sprach den Mann, der seit drei Tagen ihr Gatte war, an.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Hermione", begann er mit milder Schärfe in seiner Stimme. „in den beinahe sieben Jahren, die ich dich nunmehr kenne, hat nichts, außer von einem Basilisken versteinert zu werden, dich davon abgehalten Fragen zu stellen. Wenn wir einen also einen Großteil unseres zukünftigen Lebens in Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen verbringen werden, würde es uns eine Menge Zeit ersparen, wenn du einfach geradeheraus die Frage stellen würdest."

Der leichte Ärger, den sie vorher schon gefühlt hatte, entflammte zu vollem Leben. „Fein", etwas in Hermiones Stimme sagte ihm, dass sie ab jetzt harte Bandagen anlegen würde. „Warum bist du deinen Schülern gegenüber so ein Bastard?"

Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte, da er ihre Direktheit schätzte. „Aus mehreren Gründen", antwortete er unumwunden. „Zunächst einmal verabscheue ich es diejenigen zu unterrichten, die nicht lernen wollen. Es ist eine Verschwendung meiner Zeit und meiner Fähigkeiten, obwohl es dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist, dass auch die Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick für ihre Positionen überqualifiziert sind. Hogwarts ist eine exzellente Schule. Du wirst niemals eine andere mit derart fähigen und außergewöhnlichen Lehrkräften finden." Er hielt inne, als ihnen eine Teekanne und eine Auswahl an Kuchen und Leckereien präsentiert wurden. Als beide eine Tasse Tee und einen Teller vor sich stehen hatten, fuhr er fort.

„Zweitens musste ich meinen Ruf als Todesser unter Dumbledores Knute aufrecht erhalten Das gab mir die Möglichkeit die Oberhand über die meisten Studenten zu behalten, deren Eltern höchstwahrscheinlich Voldemort unterstützten. Indem ich meine Slytherins bevorzugte und gemein zu den anderen war, stellte ich ihnen nicht nur die schlimmste Art von ungerechtfertigter Bevorzugung dar, die sie in ihrem Erwachsenenleben erwarten könnte, sondern erreichte gleichzeitig auch, dass die Junior Todesser einen schlimmen Schock erleiden werden, wenn sie sich der Meute anschließen und merken, dass erwartet wird, dass sie auf eigenen Füßen stehen.

„Das macht dir Spaß, nicht wahr?" beschuldigte Hermione ihn, obwohl offensichtlich war, dass sie das Ganze amüsierte. „Den Tyrannen zu spielen und deine Schüler in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen."

„Vielleicht", räumte er bescheiden ein. „Jedenfalls bei den wenigen, die klug genug waren. Und benutze bitte die Vergangenheitsform. Mein innigster Wunsch ist es, nie wieder einen Fuß in einen Klassenraum setzen zu müssen. Lass mich dir eine Frage stellen, um dir den dritten Grund verständlich zu machen: ist dir bewusst, dass Durmstrang die einzige andere Zauberschule ist, die einen Tränkemeister beschäftigt?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

Beauxbatons und die Salem Akademie in Amerika, haben durchschnittlich zwei Schüler pro Schuljahr, die ernsthaft im Tränke-Unterricht verletzt werden. Salem zieht in Erwägung, die Stundenpläne zu ändern und die schwierigeren Zaubertränke auszulassen, bis die Schüler älter sind. In meinen Stunden", fuhr er mit sadistischem Stolz fort, „haben Schüler, die Todesängste vor mir ausstanden, selten den Mut gehabt aufzumucken und haben das gelernt, was ich ihnen beigebracht habe."

Hermione lächelte schief angesichts seiner Selbstgerechtigkeit und erinnerte sich an das, was Ron, Harry und sie angestellt hatten.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere", sagte er, während seine tiefe Stimme an Schärfe zunahm, „war das ein einfacher Vergrößerungstrank den du sabotiert hast. Sage mir, würdest du jetzt, da du älter bist, versuchen so etwas in einen komplizierteren und gefährlicheren Trank zu werfen?"

„Um Himmels willen, nein. Wenn der Trank uns nicht umbringen würde, würdest du es."

„Besser ich als der Zaubertrank. Alles, was ich den Gören angetan habe, waren Strafarbeiten und verbal beißender Sarkasmus. Aber lass die kleinen Monster gefährliche Zaubertränke vermurksen und Leben könnten auf dem Spiel stehen."

Er betrachtete sie mit einem selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und fasste sie dann scharf ins Auge. „Das ist nicht die Frage, die du eigentlich stellen wolltest, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht", gab Hermione freimütig zu. „Aber da du schon einmal so verdammt ehrlich bist, werde ich dich nicht vom Haken lassen. Sag mir, warum du Harry nicht magst. Ist es wegen seines Vaters?"

„Nein", gab Severus mit einem Seufzen zurück. „Obwohl ich seinen Vater verachtet habe, habe ich keine Abneigung gegen Harry Potter. Ich traue ihm nicht, das ist ein Unterschied."

„Du traust ihm nicht? Warum nicht?"

„Als ich erfuhr, wie die Dursleys den Jungen aufgezogen haben, hatte mich noch nie in meinem Leben etwas so angewidert", sagte Severus langsam. „Ein Junge, der ein Leben lang unterdrückt wurde und unglücklich war, kam in eine Welt, wo er von allen verhätschelt und angebetet wurde… James Potter war sehr machtvoll und Lilly durfte nicht unterschätzt werden, " fuhr Severus schroff fort. „Die Versuchung für Harry, seine Kräfte und seine Position zu missbrauchen, musste daher ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen werden."

„Harry würde das niemals tun", protestierte Hermione. „Er hasst es in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen, die Leute, die seine Narbe anstarren und alles, was damit verbunden ist."

„Vielleicht", räumte Severus ein. „Aber… es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Student, den seine Lehrer für brillant hielten und übermäßig verwöhnten, ein schlimmes Ende ereilen würde, weil er sich seinen Mitschülern überlegen fühlte."

Plötzlich verstand Hermione, dass Severus über sich selber sprach und ergriff impulsiv seine Hand, um sie zu drücken. „Harry ist nicht so", sagte sie zu ihm. „Er ist eine gute, ehrliche und aufrichtige Person. Das einzige, was Harry wirklich haben möchte, ist eine Familie. Du kannst es manchmal in seinen Augen sehen, besonders, wenn er bei den Weasleys ist. Sie lieben ihn alle wie einen Bruder."

„Mit der Ausnahme von Virginia Weasley", teilte er seine Beobachtung trocken mit. „Es gibt keinen Zweifel, als was sie den jungen Mann betrachtet."

„Nun also", sagte Severus mit wieder hergestellter guter Laune. „Warum fragst du nicht endlich, was du fragen wolltest?"

„Ich _wollte_ dich fragen, ob dir aufgefallen ist, dass Tom sich ein wenig merkwürdig verhält. Er starrt uns die ganze Zeit von der Bar her an und flüstert mit den Leuten, seit dem wir herein gekommen sind. Wahrscheinlich wegen des Streits, der letztes Mal zwischen uns entflammt war."

„Er nimmt Wetten an", gab Severus gleichmütig zurück. „Und das war kein Streit, das war nicht einmal ein Wortwechsel." Seine Fingen schlossen sich und erinnerten sie, dass sie immer noch auf der Tischoberfläche Händchen hielten. „Etwas, was ich immer an dir bewundert habe, Hermione, ist das du so gut austeilst, wie du einzustecken verstehst.  
Das werde ich wohl noch öfter erleben dürfen, wenn ich unsere jeweiligen Temperamente in Betracht ziehe."

„Er nimmt Wetten an, ob wir uns wieder streiten werden, nicht wahr?" fragte sie, merkwürdiger Weise ermutigt durch das gleichzeitig erwiesene Kompliment und die Beleidigung.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich."

„Werden wir?" fragte sie und ihre Augen funkelten angesichts der Versuchung, mit Absicht eine Szene zu machen.

„Eigentlich dachte ich daran, seine Bank zu sprengen", gab Severus zu. „Stell dir mal vor, wie die Quoten aussehen würden, wenn ich dich stattdessen küssen würde."

Ein Wärmeschauer durchrieselte Hermiones Körper. Trotz der Leidenschaft, die sie im Bett geteilt hatten und trotz des Ringes an ihrem Finger, behandelte sie Severus weiterhin mit höflichen Umgangsmanieren, wenn sie tagsüber zusammen waren- was sie manchmal als frustrierend empfand. Nicht, das sie sich selbst so offensiv verhalten würde.

„Das würde mir nichts ausmachen", sagte Hermione zu ihm. „Es würde mir sehr gefallen.  
Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, ob du so etwas gerne hättest. Wirklich."

Severus sah, wie eine leichte Röte ihre Wangen überzog. „Sie haben da etwas falsch verstanden, Miss Granger. Es würde mir, tatsächlich, sehr gefallen. Wirklich." Er betonte nachdrücklich das letzte Wort.

Verblüffung und Vorfreude wetteiferten mit einander, als Hermione den ungewöhnlichen Anblick von Severus Snape, der mit ihr flirtete, in sich aufnahm. Ron und Harry wären auf der Stelle gestorben, aber sie verbannte den Gedanken an ihre Freunde, als ein sinnliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erblühte. „Ich bin nicht mehr Miss Granger. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Ich tendiere in letzter Zeit dazu eine Menge zu vergessen", gab er glatt zurück.  
„Besonders, wenn ich kurz davor bin, dich zu küssen."

Hermione konnte die Röte auf ihren Wangen stärker werden fühlen. ‚_Zehn Punkte für Slytherin, Professor.' _Dachte sie und_ ‚Könnten sie das möglicherweise unterrichten?'_

„Hast du aufgegessen?"

Sie nickte und als er ihr seine Hand entgegen streckte nahm sie sie und erlaubte ihm, ihr auf zu helfen. Er lockerte seinen Griff nicht, sondern zog sie zu sich heran. „Bereit?" flüsterte er, mit tiefem Vergnügen in seiner Stimme und schaute absichtlich nicht zu der zusammengedrängten Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen hinüber, die erwartungsvolle Blicke zu ihnen hinüber warfen.

Was sie als oberflächlichen Kuss erwartet hatte, vertiefte sich schnell und ihre Augen schlossen sich, als sie den sinnlichen Ansturm seines Mundes auf dem ihren genoss. Warm und suchend wurde der Kuss immer intensiver, bis Severus auch leicht betäubt aussah.

„Nach Hause?" fragte er.

„Ich denke schon", stimmte Hermione zu. Keiner von beiden kümmerte sich darum, wer den Gewinn an der Bar ausgezahlt bekam.

ABSATZ

Später beharrte Severus allen Ernstes darauf, dass Hermione im Bett bleiben sollte, damit sie so viel Ruhe bekommen konnte, wie möglich war.

„Deine UTZs sind noch 7 Wochen von dem Zeitpunkt entfernt, an dem du in die Schule zurückkehrst", erinnerte er sie. „Und die Chancen stehen höher, dass ich einen Orden des Merlin verliehen bekomme, als das du Acht auf dich gibst."

Seine strenge Ermahnung hätte bei ihr vielleicht mehr Beachtung gefunden, wenn er bekleidet gewesen wäre.

Hermione lehnte sich in ihre Kissen und wandte sich mit Appetit dem Teller mit Fruchtstückchen zu, den Severus ihr gebracht hatte. Wenn Noggy es merkwürdig erschien, dass ihre Pfleglinge ihr essen im Schlafzimmer zu sich nahmen, so erschien die Elfe jedoch nicht, um zu protestieren. Zusammen begannen sie eine erhebliche Lücke in die Küchenvorräte zu schlagen, indem sie sich mit essbarem versorgten.

„Ich muss ja immerhin meinem Ruf gerecht werden", erinnerte sie ihn, obwohl seine Annahme wohl korrekt war, dass der letzte Abschnitt ihrer Schulausbildung für jemanden,  
der so eifrig lernte wie sie, zermürbend sein würde.

„Dein Ruf wird sich grundlegend verändern, wenn das hier bekannt wird", sagte er zu ihr, und streichelte zum Hinweis ihren nackten Bauch. Der sechs Monate alte Fötus im Inneren reagierte mit herzhaften Tritten und Severus pausierte mit einem seiner seltenen Lächeln,  
als er die leichten Bewegungen spürte.

„Ich meine als Schulsprecherin. Ich muss unbedingt besser abschließen als Draco Malfoy oder Pansy Parkinson. Ansonnsten…" schloss sie finster drein blickend.

„Das wirst du. Auf jeden Fall besser als Parkinson. Mr Malfoy hat die Chance gute Noten zu erreichen, aber er muss viel lernen, um seine Note in die Nähe von deinen zu bringen."

„Hast du mir gerade ein Kompliment für meine schulischen Leistungen gemacht?"   
fragte Hermione mit einem Hauch von Unglauben.

„Das wirst du niemals beweisen können", warnte Severus sie und ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mundwinkel. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Deine Noten waren größtenteils die Besten in der Geschichte von Hogwarts. Du hast sogar teilweise bessere als ich erhalten."

„Und die ganze Zeit hast du so getan, als wenn ich Abschaum auf Beinen wäre", sagte sie scherzhaft, mit einer vorgetäuschten Ernsthaftigkeit. „Ich hoffe, du magst es, zu Kreuze zu kriechen, denn du bist jetzt ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten."

Severus Gesichtszüge verschlossen sich und wurden hart. Wie es schon öfter passiert war, war sie mit ihren harmlosen Worten in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie sanft, hatte allerdings nicht viel Hoffnung, dass er ihr eine Antwort geben würde. Zu ihrer Überraschung legte er sein Essen zurück auf den Teller und schob ihn zur Seite.

„Du bist Muggel-geboren, Hermione und doch bist du die brillanteste Schülerin, die ich je unterrichtet habe. Du bist der lebende Gegenbeweis, für alles, was Malfoy und seine fröhliche Mörderbande von sich geben. Das macht mir manchmal Angst."

„Dass ich schlau bin?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Nein, das keinesfalls. Darüber nachzudenken, was für eine große Bedrohung du für sie bist. Deine schiere Existenz beweist, wie falsch sie liegen."

„Darum…darum wollten sie mich umbringen, nicht wahr?" wagte sie zu fragen.  
„Darum haben sie mir das angetan.

„Malfoy hat meistens mehrere Gründe, wenn er etwas vorhat, aber ich denke, ja", stimmte Severus ihr nachdrücklich zu.

„Hast du deswegen eingegriffen?" fragte sie leise. „Weil du dachtest, ich wäre ein Symbol? Weil ich schlauer bin als Pansy Parkinson? Oder Hannah Abbot?"

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer rollte sich Severus auf seinen Rücken und starrte nachdenklich an die Decke. „Hermione…wenn jemand anderes da gelegen hätte, hätte ich vielleicht über die Dummheit protestiert Dumbledore herauszufordern, aber ich hätte keine Anstalten gemacht, sie zu stoppen. Ich hätte daneben gestanden und zugesehen, wie sie eine Schülerin vergewaltigt und zerstört hätten und wenn ihr Körper gefunden worden wäre, hatte ich die Beileidskarte des Lehrerkollegiums ohne einen weiteren Gedanken unterschrieben."

Hermione war nahezu sprachlos. „Ich glaube dir nicht. Ich bin nicht anders, als jeder andere Schüler von Hogwarts."

„Natürlich bist du das, du dummes Mädchen", schnauzte er sie an, rollte sich herum und starrte sie finster an. „Du lagst da auf dem dreckigen Boden und starrtest zu mir hinauf und du hättest mich mit wenigen Worten verraten können – hättest dein Leben gegen meine Zerstörung eintauschen können. Aber du hast es nicht getan. Du wärst gestorben, ohne mich zu verraten."

„Vielleicht hättest du mich sterben lassen sollen", sagte sie unbekümmert.

„Sag das nicht!" fauchte er wütend und seine Hand schoss vor, um ihren Arm zu umschließen.

„Wie viele Menschen sind gestorben seit dem du deinen Platz in den Reihen der Todesser eingebüßt hast?", drängte sie ihn. „Wie viele Menschen hättest du retten können, wenn du immer noch Voldemorts Vertrauter wärst?"

„Das macht keinen Unterschied, Hermione."

„Es macht einen Unterschied. Du hast Lucius Malfoy verwundet. Du hättest ihn töten können."

„Das hatte ich eigentlich auch vor", sagte er geradeheraus und sie wurde daran erinnert, wie gefährlich ihr Ehemann sein konnte. Seine Stimme wirkte in der zerwühlten Umgebung ihres Bettes bedrohlich, doch anstatt sich zu fürchten, versteiften sich ihre Wirbelsäule und ihr Willen, dies mit ihm auszufechten.

„Und dann hättest du zugelassen, dass sie dich zu Tode treten, weil du es nicht besser verdienst. Nun, ich sage dir, dass du es besser verdienst."

Seine Stille irritierte sie und sie rollte sich nahe genug an ihn heran, um ihn berühren zu können. „Ich möchte dich etwas fragen", fing sie an und schnappte dann, als seine Augenbraue sich hob. „Oh, sei still. Warst du verliebt in Lily Evans?" Der eifersüchtige Mitbewerber war eine Lieblingstheorie gewesen, die Ron und Hermione zusammengebraut und niemals Harry mitgeteilt hatten.

Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte Severus leise. „Nein", antwortete er. „Es wäre nicht schwer gewesen, sich in sie zu verlieben, aber ich schlauer. Außerdem hatte ich genauso wenig Geduld mit ihren Clowns von Freunden, wie mit deinen. Wenig Geduld mit allen anderen, was das betrifft, " fügte er noch hinzu.

„Hast du jemals jemanden geliebt?" Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. „Ich frage nicht, um dich zu quälen. Ich möchte es wirklich wissen. Hast du dir jemals gestattet, jemanden zu lieben?"

Sein Blick verdunkelte sich vor Sorgen, Bedauern und Argwohn angesichts ihrer Reaktion. Nun war es an ihm überrascht zu sein, als Hermione keine Anzeichen von Verletztheit darüber zeigte, dass er nicht in der Lage war, über eine Emotion zu sprechen, die ihm nicht vertraut war.

„Ich verstehe, dass du mich nicht liebst, Severus", sagte sie geduldig zu ihm. Seine Augen wandten sich von ihrem Gesicht ab, aber sie hielt nicht inne. „Und obwohl ich nie erwartet hätte zu heiraten und gleich ein Baby zu bekommen, ist es das, was mir passiert ist. Und ich habe nie erwartet, dass ich lernen würde, dich zu lieben. Aber ich meinte es in unserer Hochzeitsnacht und ich stehe auch jetzt dazu: ich beginne dich zu lieben."

„Ich denke", fing er vorsichtig an, „das du dir gestattet, dich in die Achtung, die du mir gegenüber empfindest, welcher Art sie auch immer sei, hineinzusteigern. Es wäre besser für dich…wenn du dich nicht an mich gewöhnen würdest."

„Pech gehabt", gab sie zurück. „Das ist hier keine Nummer für den Kurzurlaub."

Severus blinzelte ungläubig. „Bitte, was?"

„Meine Cousine Lucy", erklärte Hermione seufzend, „vernascht Männer in dem Tempo wie Dumbledore eine Tüte Zitronenbonbons und macht jeweils nach einem dreitätigen Kurzurlaub mit ihnen Schluss. Sie nennt sie „Nummern für den Kurzurlaub", aber so etwas betrifft nicht uns."

„Hermione", grollte er mit leiser Stimme. Sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen um jedem Einwand, den er erheben könnte Einhalt zu gebieten, da sie entschlossen war, das zu Ende zu bringen, was ihr schon seit einigen Tagen im Kopf herum ging.

„Es gab einen Priester an meiner Grundschule", erzählte Hermione ihm, „der mir einmal gesagt hatte, dass Vergebung nicht erteilt wird, weil sie sich jemand verdient hat, oder ihrer würdig war, sondern, weil er sie braucht."

Severus Lider schlossen sich und formten einen Wall gegen alle Sünden seiner Vergangenheit, die auf ihn einstürmten, aber das war auch nicht Hermiones Ziel. „Ich liebe dich", fuhr sie fort, „nicht weil du es verdienst, oder weil du es dir verdient hast, denn wir kennen uns dafür nicht gut genug. Ich liebe dich, weil du diese Liebe brauchst. Ich bitte dich um gar nichts, Severus, und du musst jetzt auch nichts sagen. Akzeptiere es einfach."

Einige lange, unsichere Minuten, verharrte Severus Snape in Stille, obwohl seine Augen ihr Gesicht nach, der Himmel nur weiß was, absuchten. Über seine Gesichtszüge flackerten kaleidoskopartig seine Emotionen, die sich abwechselten, bevor Hermione erahnen konnte, was er dachte. Nach einer langen Weile ließ die Spannung in seinem Körper schließlich nach. Mit sanfter Förmlichkeit nahm er Hermiones Hand, umschloss ihre Finger mit den seinen und küsste innig ihre Handfläche.

ABSATZ

Eines Morgens, als Hermione anfing die Übersicht über die Wochentage zu verlieren, zeigte Severus ihr ein Stück Pergament von Dumbledore. Noggy hatte es am frühen Morgen überbracht und, offensichtlich verärgert darüber als Eule missbraucht zu werden, jedes einzelne Stück Toast auf dem Frühstückstisch anbrennen lassen.

„Deine Eltern erwarten uns heute Nachmittag", erklärte er ihr leise die Zusammenhänge.  
„Der Schulleiter hat alles arrangiert."

„Heute ist Mittwoch, nicht wahr?" antwortete Hermione abwesend, als sie auf die kurze Notiz blickte. „Sie arbeiten mittwochs und Samstag überlicher Weise halbtags."

Sie schien resigniert zu haben, wurde aber immer unruhiger, als die Stunden des Tages verstrichen. „Müssen wir sie wirklich sehen?" nörgelte sie einige Stunden später, während sie nichts als Unterwäsche trug und auf die gebügelten Kleidungsstücke schaute. Sie fürchtete sich vor diesem Treffen und Severus schaute sie streng an.

„Ich habe einem Cruziatus Fluch ins Auge gesehen, Hermione. Ich bezweifle, dass ein paar Zahnärzte aus Surrey schlimmer sein können."

„Sie werden mich ausschimpfen, so dass ich mich wie ein kleines Kind fühle."

„Eltern werden ihre Nachkommen immer wie Kindern behandeln, egal wie alt sie sind.  
Das letzte Mal, als ich mit meiner Mutter gesprochen habe, bestand sie darauf, dass ich Gummistiefel anzog und einen Pullover, damit ich mir keine Erkältung zuziehe."

„Wie alt warst du da?"

„Das war vor acht Monaten", verkündete er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Kann ich deine Mutter eines Tages kennen lernen?" fragte sie mit unschuldiger Miene.

Er schaute sie lange, abschätzend an. „Nein, unter der Fuchtel von euch beiden zu stehen, wäre unerträglich."

„Spielverderber", seufzte sie und zog ein Muggel Schwangerschaftskleid heraus, das die für den Ausflug nach London gekauft hatte. „Das kann ich nicht anziehen", behauptete Hermione und hielt das Kleid vor sich. Es war blass gelb und harmonierte weder mit ihrem Haar, noch mit ihrer Hautfarbe. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie sich im Spiegel sah, als ob sie ihn herausfordern wollte, etwas zu sagen. Gnädigerweise war es ein nicht verzauberter Spiegel, der stumm blieb.

„Sie wollen dich sehen und nicht deine Kleidung", sagte Severus, der eine hormongeladene Auseinandersetzung auf sich zu kommen sah. „Du wirst gut aussehen", versprach er ihr.

„Ich sehe aus, wie ein Buddha", gab sie scharf zurück und zog den Stoff über ihren Bauch.

„Hermione", sagte er betont mit dem geduldigsten Tonfall seines Repertoires in seiner Stimme. „Du bist hinreißend, egal, was du trägst."

Hermione schaute ihn durch den Spiegel scharf an. „Gibt es im Hause Slytherin Unterricht im lügen oder ist es eine angeboren Fähigkeit?"

Er nahm sie in die Arme und küsste ihre Schulter in der Nähe ihres BH-Trägers. „Du hast keine Ahnung, oder?" murmelte er.

„Wovon?"

„Wie verlockend du bist." Sie schnaubte trocken, beschwerte sich aber nicht, als seine Lippen hinter ihr Ohr glitten und die Haut an ihrem Haaransatz schmeckten. „Dein ganzes Wesen, Hermione. Dein Verstand, dein Körper, dein Haar…"

„Mein Haar", sie lachte ungläubig.

„Deine Haut. Götter über uns, Hermione, deine Haut…lässt einen süchtig werden."  
Er knabberte an der zarten Haut in der Rundung ihres Nackens, bedeckte ihre Schulter verschwenderisch mit Küssen, während seine Zunge sie durch seinen geöffneten Mund schmeckte und heftige Wellen des Verlangens durch sie schlagen ließen.

„Das sind nur die Pheromone, Severus", keuchte sie, und hatte Schwierigkeiten sich an das zu erinnern, was sie sagen wollte, als seine Hände das Kleid aus ihrem Griff zogen und seine lagen Finger sich über ihrem Bauch ausbreiteten, um sie an seine Hüften zu ziehen. „Mein Körper ist ein eine laufende Chemikalienfabrik." Mit gerunzelter Stirn zog sie das Gummiband der enormen, schrecklichen Unterhosen einen weiteren Zentimeter hoch.   
„Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

Ein nonverbales Grunzen war die einzige Antwort, die sie erhielt, doch seine Hände zogen das Gummiband aus ihrem Griff und schoben es über ihre Hüften hinab.

„Wir werden zu spät kommen", keuchte sie noch, als seine Finger zwischen ihre Schenkel glitten.

„Dafür gibt es ja Magie", versicherte er ihr, gerade bevor er sie in seine Arme nahm, sie zum Bett trug, seine eigene Kleidung aus dem Weg schob und sie niederlegte.

ABSATZ

Mit einem _„Pop!"_ tauchten zwei Figuren auf der Schwelle von Frank und Cecilias Stadthaus auf.

„Wir sind nur zwei Minuten zu spät", verkündete Hermione, deren Wangen immer noch vor Vergnügen gerötet waren und einen schönen Kontrast zu dem farbigen Schal bildeten, den Severus in letzter Minute gezaubert und um ihren Nacken geschlungen hatte. Er verdeckte  
- fast - alle purpurnen Knutschflecke, die er hinterlassen hatte.

Severus löste Hermione aus seiner Umarmung und überprüfte beide Seiten der Straße um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner sie plötzlich auftauchen gesehen hatte. Das Licht des frühen Nachmittages glitzerte auf den Autos, die in der Straße geparkt waren und er unterdrückte seine Abneigung gegen diese hässlichen Beförderungsmittel. Dann glättete er jedoch vorsichtig seine Züge und nahm einen milderen Gesichtsausdruck an, denn es wäre nicht gut seinen Schwiegereltern mit Verachtung im Gesicht gegenüber zu treten. Hermione sah diesen Ausdruck allerdings noch und schaute ihn nachdenklich an.

„Weißt du, eine volle Dosis Tränkemeister Severus Snape sollte sie eigentlich in die Flucht schlagen. Dann könnten wir gleich wieder abhauen."

„Ich werde mich benehmen, wenn du das auch tust", antwortete er mit erhobener Augenbraue, nahm ihre Hand und klingelte resolut.

Die Grangers mussten schon auf sie gewartet haben, denn die Tür wurde geschwind geöffnet und eine nett anzusehende Frau mittleren Alters umarmte Hermione mit einer schnellen Umarmung, bei der sie sich zurück hielt, als sie den Babybauch spürte.

„Kommt herein, kommt herein", nötigte Mrs Granger sie und dann wurden sie in das Haus hinein geleitet, das Hermione vom Kind zur Erwachsenen heranwachsen gesehen hatte.  
Sie wurden sich gegenseitig vorgestellt und Severus schätzte schnell seinen Schwiegervater ab, einen großen Mann, der in seinen Vierzigern ein Bäuchlein zugelegt hatte. Sein Handschlag war fest und Severus vergab innerlich Punkte an ihn dafür, dass er ihm die Hand bot, anstatt gleich den Wüstling anzugreifen, der sein kleines Mädchen verführt hatte.

„Warum setzen wir uns nicht?" fragte Hermiones Mutter nervös.

„Genau", sagte Frank Granger mit fester Stimme. „Und dann hätte ich gerne eine Erklärung, wenn es ihnen recht ist."

„Papa", begann Hermione, nur um inne zu halten, als Severus seine Hand unter ihren Ellenbogen legte. Er schob sie sanft vor sich her und setzte sich neben sie auf das bequeme Sofa.

„Ich gehe davon aus, das Hermione Sie nicht über die gesamten Umstände unterrichtet hat, die zu unserer Heirat geführt haben." Das war keine Frage, aber Hermiones Mutter behandelte es als solche.

„Ja, das hat sie nicht. Ich muss sagen, dass ich mit der Leitung der Schule sehr unzufrieden bin, an der eine Schülerin eine Beziehung mit einem Lehrer entwickeln kann und schlimmeres."

„Hermione und ich haben keine Beziehung entwickelt, wie Sie es ausgedrückten", sagte Severus ihr und hielt die Schärfe aus seiner Stimme mit einiger Anstrengung fern. „In der Nacht des letzten Halloween wurde ihre Tochter von Todessern entführt. Sie wollten sie in dieser Nacht vergewaltigen und ermorden."

„Vergeben Sie mir meine Offenheit", fuhr er fort und übertönte ihr Aufkeuchen wütenden Unglaubens, „aber sie müssen begreifen, dass Hermione in dieser Angelegenheit keine Schuld trifft. Ihr einziger Fehler ist, im Übermaß Mitgefühl zu haben."

„Todesser", fragte Cecilia Granger. „Sind das nicht die Kerle, die diesem Voldemort folgen?"

„Das sind sie." Bestätigte Severus ihnen. „Woher wissen sie von ihnen?"

Frank Granger schaute Hermione entschuldigend an. „Nun, die Weasleys waren ein oder zwei Mal zum Essen bei uns."

„Wie bitte?" Hermione war verblüfft. „Und ihr habt mir das nie erzählt?"

„Nun," sagte ihre Mutter, „du hattest damals mit Ron Verabredungen, Liebes. Sie sind sehr nett, allerdings reagiert Arthur jedes Mal etwas merkwürdig, wenn ich einen Stecker anschließe."

„Wir hatten alle gehofft, dass du und Ron ein Paar würdet. Nichts gegen Sie, Professor",  
fügte Frank Granger an seinen Schwiegersohn gerichtet hinzu, wobei er jedoch nicht entschuldigend klang.

„Ich verstehe. Ich hatte auch vor einiger Zeit gedacht Hermione den Namen Weasley annehmen zu sehen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich nicht begeistert von der Idee war."

„Sagen sie mir jetzt nicht, dass sie damals schon etwas für unser Mädchen empfanden",  
sagte Cecilia mit beunruhigter Stimme.

„Nein. Aber Ron Weasley wäre kein guter Partner für sie gewesen. Er ist ein netter Kerl, aber er versteht nicht, wie Hermiones Verstand arbeitet."

„Dieser Zauberer, Voldemort, Arthur Weasley hat uns von ihm erzählt. Wozu brauchte er Hermione?" wollte ihr Vater wissen. „Oder einen Lehrer, gleichfalls."

Auf unausgeschmückte, kompromisslose Weise erzählte Severus von den Ereignissen an Halloween und den folgenden Wochen. Hermione erläuterte alles weitere, als er seine eigenen Verletzungen überging und den Grund, warum er verletzt worden war. Mit beiderseitigen Ergänzungen schafften sie es, in einer editierte Version, von damaligen Ereignissen bis in die Gegenwart zu berichten.

„Also Severus", begann Frank, als sie im Wohnzimmer saßen und verschiedene Getränke in Händen hielten. In den letzten Stunden waren sie übereingekommen, sich mit Vornamen anzureden. Frank hatte einen Scotch angeboten und Severus hatte unerwarteter Weise angenommen. Hermione und ihre Mutter tranken Tee. „Du und Hermione…seid also verheiratet?"

„Ja. Wir hatten in er letzen Woche eine Handfasting-Zeremonie."

„Handfasting ist genauso gesetzlich verpflichtend wie eine Heirat, Mama. Es ist nur eine Zauberer-Zeremonie, anstatt einer in der Kirche. So, als ob man zum Standesamt geht."

„Ich verstehe", sagte ihre Mutter und nippte um Zeit herauszuschinden an ihrem Tee.  
„Du musst verstehen, dass wir über die plötzliche Entwicklung der Ereignisse sehr schockiert waren, Severus. Wir haben immer erwartet, dass Hermione die Schule beendet und zur Universität geht."

„Und das wird sie auch", gab Severus zurück. „Hermione hat einen der schlauesten Köpfe, den ich je die Ehre zu unterrichten gehabt habe. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit sie ihre Ausbildung abschließt."

„Aber wie kannst du für sie aufkommen?" unterbrach ihn ihre Mutter. „Hermione sagte mir, dass du nicht länger als Professor in Hogwarts tätig bist. Wie kannst du sie dann versorgen?"

Snape lachte leise, was Hermione ebenso wie ihre Eltern überraschte. „Hermione zu versorgen ist kein Problem. Ich hatte daran gedacht ein Haus in Hogsmeade zu mieten, wo wir dann leben können, nachdem sie die Schule beendet hat, bis das Baby geboren ist und Hermione sich entschieden hat, was sie studieren möchte. Wenn das feststeht werden wir uns in der Nähe der Schule ihrer Wahl einrichten. Ich habe bisher gehofft, dass sie „_L'Universite d'Arcanum"_ in Rom wählt, dann muss sie aber ihr Italienisch aufpolieren. Ein Hirngespinst, ich weiß, aber meiner Familie hat eine wundeschöne Villa in den Außenbezirken von Neapel."

Er lehnte sich im Sofa zurück und hob eine Augenbraue, als er Hermiones misstrauisches Stirnrunzeln sah. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, wovon sie leben würden, aber die Vorbereitungen für ihre schnelle Hochzeit waren dazwischen gekommen und sie wollte sie Stimmung ihrer Flitterwochen nicht mit Gedanken an die harte Realität verderben. Nun sah sie ihn verwirrt an und Severus begann sich innerlich unglaublich zu amüsieren. Es war nett zu wissen, das er eine Frau geheiratet hatte, die keine Ahnung über seine finanziellen Verhältnisse hatte, nachdem er so viele Jahre den Goldgräberinnen ausgewichen war, die sich in Scharen bei den wenigen gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltungen, an denen er sich die Mühe teilzunehmen gemacht hatte, um ihn sammelten.

„Eine Villa? In Neapel? Echote Hermione und er schaute sie ausdruckslos an.

„Genau gesagt kurz vor Neapel. Obwohl meine Mutter zur Zeit dort lebt, so dass das vielleicht doch nicht ganz passend wäre." Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, wie jemand, der sich zwischen zwei Keksen in einer Dose entscheiden muss. „Wir haben auch noch ein großes, klotziges Herrenhaus in Kent, aber ich bin seit Jahren nicht da gewesen. Ich denke, im Großen und Ganzen wäre es wohl das Beste, wenn wir uns einfach ein Haus mieten würden. Ich werde Mutter bitten uns einen oder zwei Hauselfen zu senden, die die Windeln wechseln können und sich um alles weitere kümmern werden, während du im Unterricht bist."

Hermiones Eltern tauschten Blicke aus, da sie über den Dienst von Hauselfen und den sozialen Status ihrer Besitzer informiert worden waren, während Hermione ihren Ehemann nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. Die beiläufige Erwähnung von Herrenhäusern und Villen war ein weiterer Beweis, dass der Mann in ihrem Wohnzimmer kein ziellos umherstreunender Lehrer war.

„Du willst mir sagen…" Hermione stotterte und spuckte, sehr zu Severus Vergnügen, „du sitzt da herum und sagst mir dass du reich bist? Du hast nicht nur ‚ein bisschen über die Jahre erspartes', sondern du bist schlichtweg reich?"

„Zehn Punkte an Gryffindor, Hermione. Obwohl du das eigentlich jederzeit hättest feststellen können, wenn du in den Familienlisten der Gesellschaft nachgesehen hättest." Er lachte, als sie ihn am Ohr ziehen wollte, zog sie schnell an seine Seite und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. Sie lehnte sich, immer noch missgestimmt, an ihn und Snape schaute zu seinen Schwiegereltern hinüber, denen das kurze Zwischenspiel nicht entgangen war.

„Ich versichere dir, Frank und dir, Cecilia, dass ich darauf vorbereitet bin, die finanzielle Versorgung von Hermione und unserem Kind zu übernehmen. Selbst ohne mein Familienvermögen bin ich immer noch ein Tränkemeister und kann als solcher an jedes Unternehmen in jedem Land herantreten und meine Dienste zu einem von mir gewählten Preis anbieten."

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ein Tränkemeister so etwas wie ein Chemiker ist", wagte Cecilia Granger zu bemerken und ihre Tochter fühlte den angesprochenen Mann erstarren.

„Mama, ein Chemiker ist das, was wir als Apotheker bezeichnen", korrigierte Hermione sie schnell. „Ein Tränkemeister ist jemand der seinen Doktor in Biologie, Chemie und einigen anderen Fächern hat."

„Trotzdem gibt es immer noch etwas, das wir besprechen müssen." Er flocht seine Finger durch Hermiones und sie musste angesichts der plötzlichen Ernsthaftigkeit mit der er sie betrachtete, schlucken.

„Die Zaubererwelt befindet sich im Krieg. Voldemort sammelt seine Kräfte um alles zu vernichten, das Hermione und ich schätzen und wir werden bald um unser Leben kämpfen müssen."

„Nicht Hermione!" protestierte Cecilia und Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, nicht Hermione. Obwohl keiner von uns sie, wenn sie nicht schwanger wäre, von Harry Potters Seite fern halten könnte. Aber die Schlacht rückt näher und wir werden sehr bald kämpfen müssen. Ich auch."

„Offiziell bin ich zwar ein Lehrer, oder war es zumindest. Aber viele Jahre lang war ich ein Maulwurf, ein Spion, offen gesagt und ich muss bald zu dieser Beschäftigung nachgehen.  
Ich kann euch versprechen, dass ich Hermione nach meinem besten Wissen und Gewissen schützen werde, aber meine Aufgabe ist gefährlich und es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich nicht lange genug lebe um zu sehen, wie mein Kind geboren wird."

Hermione konnte nicht laut protestieren, aber sie schloss unter Tränen die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Severus Schulter. Er legte einen Arm um sie, fuhr aber unnachgiebig fort. „Wenn unsere Seite gewinnt, ist das jeden Preis wert, aber Hermione braucht eure Unterstützung, wenn ich sterben sollte."

„Sag das nicht", bedrängte sie ihn mit einem leisen Schluchzen. „Du hast es versprochen."

„Ich habe versprochen, dass ich es versuchen werde", berichtigte er sie sanft.

ABSATZ

„Es ist offensichtlich, das er sich um dich sorgt", kommentierte Cecilia leise, als sie einige Zeit später die Teetassen abwuschen. „Er ist viel älter als du, aber es ist wirklich sehr offensichtlich."

„Ich bin nicht so sicher", gab Hermione zu und warf einen heimlichen Blick in den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer, wo Severus und Frank über die verschienen Betäubungsmittel, die sie beide benutzten, sprachen. „Er ist schwer zu durchschauen."

„Nun ich kann dir den einzigen Rat geben, den meine Mutter mir an meinem Hochzeitstag gegeben hat", bot ihre Mutter an.

„Und was wäre das?"

„Lerne zehn Sekunden lang die Klappe zu halten."

Sie blinzelte. „Das war's?"

„Ja, Liebes. Du wirst überrascht sein, wie viele Sachen du dadurch verschlimmern kannst, wenn du das erste sagst, was dir durch den Kopf geht." Cecilia wischte sich die Hände mit einem Tuch trocken. „Du hast schwere Zeiten vor dir, Liebes. Severus scheint einer von der empfindlichen Sorte zu sein. Wenn er so alt ist und nie verheiratet war, dann muss man ihn mit Samthandschuhen dirigieren."

Hermione schaffte es, angesichts dieser Untertreibung und der Vorstellung, jemand würde versuchen ihren neuen Ehemann zu ‚_dirigieren_' nicht zu aufzuschnauben. „Mama, er ist noch nicht einmal vierzig. Unter Zauberern gilt das als nicht besonders alt."

„Und du bist sehr, sehr jung. Ich weiß das du denkst, das du erwachsen bist, aber du hast noch viel vor dir."

„Mama, wie alt warst du, als du Papa mitgeteilt hast, dass du ihn heiraten würdest?"

„Ich war neunzehn, wie du sehr genau weißt, mein Fräulein.", sagte ihre Mutter mit einem Hauch von Schärfe in der Stimme, als ihre Augen sich plötzlich mit Tränen füllten. „Nur, das du jetzt nicht mehr mein Fräulein bist, nicht wahr?"

Hermione umarmte impulsiv ihre Mutter und ließ sie noch ein paar Momente leise schluchzen, bevor sie wieder daran gingen die Teller abzutrocknen und sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, warum Hochzeiten und Babys jedermann an den Rand der Tränen brachten.

Selbst Frank Granger musste sich mehrfach räuspern, als seine Tochter ihn zum Abschied umarmte, versprach ihren Eltern zu schreiben und ihnen ihre Pläne für die Zeit nach der Schule mitzuteilen. Er schüttelte Severus mannhaft die Hand und gab noch einige Schwiegerväterliche Allgemeinplätze von sich wie „pass gut auf mein Mädchen auf".  
Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hörte er sich genau das Versprechen, ohne die Herablassung die er erwartet hatte, als er diesen Moment vorausgesehen hatte.

ABSATZ

Trotz der überwältigenden Beweise ihrer allumfassenden Dienstbarkeit blieb die Hauselfe, Noggy, unsichtbar. Nachdem sie ihr Bett jeden Morgen gemacht vorfand, wenn sie das Bad verließ und das Geschirr in dem Moment wieder sauber war, in dem sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte, war Hermione entschlossen, die hilfreiche, schwer fassbare Elfe in die Enge zu treiben.

Obwohl Severus ihr sagte, dass sie ihre Zeit damit verschwenden würde, hatte er einen Ratschlag für sie, der brillant und subtil zugleich war. Hermione hielt sich zwar zurück seine Slytherin-Gedankengänge zu loben, setzte den Rat aber am gleichen Nachmittag in die Tat um.

Sie durchsuchte die kleine Küche, um die Zutaten für einen Pudding zusammenzustellen, obwohl sie sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie ihn kochen konnte. Als sie es versuchte verschmutzte sie die Küche derart, das Peeves der Poltergeist begeistert gewesen wäre. Während sie die Schüssel mit der klebrigen Masse voller Begeisterung umrührte, überhörte sie fast das leise Geräusch, mit dem die Hauselfe in die Küche apparierte.

„Oh, Noggy, ich freue mich dich zu sehen. Ich habe leider etwas gekleckert und ich wollte fragen, ob du mir helfen kannst, das hier zu kochen."

Die Hauselfe quietschte ungehalten, tat aber um was Hermione sie gebeten hatte und hatte innerhalb weniger Momente den uralten Kupferverkleideten Ofen angefeuert. Ein schnipsen ihrer grünen Finger ließ das Geschirr sich selbst abwaschen, aber Hermione hielt ihre Teigverschmierte _(B/N 19)_ Schüssel entschlossen fest.

„Ich wollte dir noch dafür danken, dass du dich während unserer Flitterwochen so gut um uns gekümmert hast, Noggy."

„Gern geschehen, Missus Snape", sagte Noggy mit nervöser Stimme und ihre großen leuchtenden Augen rollten umher, als ob sie die Chancen einschätzen würde, Hermione die Schale abzunehmen.

„Ich werde dir helfen, aufzuräumen", erklärte Hermione.

„Oh nein, Missus. Snape. Noggy wird abwaschen. Es ist Noggys Aufgabe abzuwaschen und zu kochen. Missus braucht ihre Ruhe", beharrte die Elfe.

„Ich bin schwanger, nicht krank", sagte Hermione zu ihr. „Und ich kann den von mir verursachten Schmutz saubermachen. Willst du meine Hilfe nicht?"

Noggys Ohren flatterten, als sie den Kopf heftig schüttelte. „Hauselfen machen sauber, nicht die Hexen, Missus Snape. Hauselfen kümmern sich um Zauberer."

Hermione stützte verärgert die Hand auf ihre Hüfte. „Mein Name ist Hermione", sagte sie zu der Elfe. „Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich nicht versuchen werde dir Kleidung zu geben.  
Ich wollte nur mit dir reden."

„Noggy hat vor Kleidern keine Angst", kam die Vorsichtige Antwort.

„Wovor hast du dann Angst?"

Noggys Schultern sackten sichtbar nach unten. „Noggy hat Angst vor Missus Snape."

Tennisball große Augen schauten sie an und Hermione runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Vor mir? Warum solltest du Angst vor mir haben?"

„Machtvolle Erdmagie. Noggy kann sie in Missus Snape fühlen."

„Ich verfüge nicht über Erdmagie. Ich bin nur eine Hexe."

„Die Erdmagie ist in Missus Snape, genau wie das Baby. Machtvolle Magie. Missus Snape. Erdmagie ist das, was eine Elfe an ihren Herrn bindet, genau wie Missus Snape den Professor an sich gebunden hat."

„Ich? Was?" verlangte Hermione zu wissen. „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?"

Noggy zog sich angsterfüllt zurück, als Hermione sie von Horror überwältigt anstarrte.  
Die Schüssel fiel aus Hermiones gefühllosen Fingern und sie zuckte zurück, als die Elfe sich über die Scherben hermachte und begann sie wieder zusammenzusetzen.

ABSATZ

Mit seinen Füßen auf Dumbledore Schreibtisch und umgeben von Büchern, die er aus den Regalen zusammengetragen hatte, war Severus vollkommen entspannt, bis Hermione in das Arbeitszimmer hereinplatzte.

„Was ist los?" fragte er und setzte sich abrupt auf, als er den Ausdruck von Entsetzen und Panik auf ihrem Gesicht bemerkte. Seine Besorgnis löste sich jedoch in Luft auf, als Hermione ihm von ihrer Unterhaltung mit dem Hauselfen erzählte. Das er ihre Ängste als nichtig erachtete, schien sie allerdings noch zu verstärken.

Hermione verschränkte ihre Arme und zog ihre Ellenbogen stark an sich, um sich vom wilden Gestikulieren abzuhalten. „Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht liebst, Severus. Nicht", sie machte eine Pause und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, während sie versuchte ihre Emotionen im Zaum zu halten und kläglich scheiterte. „Nicht im romantischen Sinn des Wortes. Ich weiß, dass du dich um mich sorgst. Aber selbst das sollst du nicht, wenn ich dich dazu mit einem Trick gebracht habe."

„Hermione", protestierte er.

„Du hast es selbst gesagt", unterbrach sie ihn. „Meine Haut, mein Haar", sie schnappte sich eine Strähne und hielt sie als Beweis hoch. „Als ob irgendjemand von meinem Haar bezaubert sein könnte, wenn nicht Magie im Spiel wäre."

„Beruhige dich", wies er sie an und ergriff sanft ihre Arme. „Die einzige Magie die du benutzt ist die einer Frau um einen Mann verzaubern. Muggel, Hexe oder Veela, es macht keinen Unterschied. Ich finde dich attraktiv. Wir sind Liebende. Verheiratet. Möchtest du mich nicht mit deinen Reizen bezaubern?"

„Nein", sagte sie geradeheraus. „Ich will, dass du mich aus ehrlichen, konkreten Gründen begehrst, nicht wegen etwas, das nach einem _Finite Incantatum_ oder einer Nacht geruhsamen Schlafes verschwindet."

Mit einem Seufzen zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel. „_Finite Incantatum_".

Als er seinen Zauberstab zur Seite legte und ihren immer noch starren, widerstrebenden Körper in seine Arme zog, war der ängstliche Ausdruck in ihren Augen einerseits amüsant und andererseits herzzerreißend. Er vergrub seine prominente Nase in ihrem Haar und atmete absichtlich tief ein. „Du riechst immer noch wundervoll", sagte er ihr. Als er an ihrem Nacken entlang glitt, saugte er an ihrer zarten Haut. „Du schmeckst immer noch unglaublich.  
Sein Mund wanderte zu ihrem und küsste sie langsam, gründlich, und erforschte ihre Lippen, bis sie vergaß, warum sie protestiert hatte. „Dein Kuss schmeckt immer noch nach Sommererdbeeren."

Hermione lachte wegen dieses zuckersüßen Vergleichs leise in sich hinein und er lächelte, als er seine Stirn gegen die ihre lehnte. „Benutze deinen Verstand, _câra (A/N 3 ) _ich mag von meinen männlichen Instinkten hierher geleitet worden sein, aber ich beschwere mich nicht darüber und es wäre mir möglich, dir zu widerstehen, wenn ich es wollte. Aber ich will es nicht. Ich wählte diese Art der Verzauberung, weil ich dich erwählte."

Nun war es an ihm leise zu Lachen, als Hermione ihn gedankenverloren anschaute, bevor sie gegen seine Brust drückte und damit ihn an das Regal, wobei sie sich so nah an ihn schmiegte, wie es ihr Bauch es ihr erlaubte. Mit sanfter Präzision küsste sie seine Lippen, sein Kinn und seinen Kiefer, dann glitt sie mit ihrem Gesicht an dem seinen entlang, bis ihr Gesicht in den schwarz seidigen Strähnen seines Haares vergraben war. Ihr Mund erforschte die Sehnen an der Seite seines Nackens und sie inhalierte seinen Geruch. Ihr Atem entwich in einem langen seufzen, als sie ihre Stirn an seine Schulte lehnte.

„Das muss auch anders herum wirken, denn ich habe dich erwählt", flüsterte sie.

„Zeit fürs Bett", verkündete Severus.

ABSATZ

Zwei Stunden später streckte Hermione sich genussvoll und lehnte sich über die Kante des Bettes, um ihr Buch auf den Boden zu legen. Es war herrlich dekadent nackt zu lernen, mit einem Körper, der noch erhitzt vom Liebesspiel war, obwohl sie daran zweifelte, dass sie diese Beobachtung jemals Harry oder Ron mitteilen würde. Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen und sah, wie sich die Augen ihres Ehemannes langsam schlossen, während ein Lächeln der Befriedigung noch immer auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen war.

„Severus?"

„Hmmm?" antwortete er schläfrig.

„Was meinst du, werden wir nachher mal tun?"

„Nach was?"

„Nachdem wir Voldemort besiegt haben."

Er lachte über ihren Optimismus, aber ohne Schärfe darin. „Ich werde mir wohl eine neue Arbeit suchen müssen, nicht wahr?" sagte er trocken. „Immerhin habe ich eine Frau und ein Kind zu unterstützen. Unter der Decke langte er herüber und streichelte mit zärtlicher Hand über ihren Bauch.

„Hast du eine Idee, was du machen möchtest?"

Severus rollte sich auf die Seite und schaute sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an.  
„Fragst du mich, was ich tun will, wenn ich mal erwachsen bin?"

„Ich glaube schon", antwortete Hermione. „Ich will mein Tränkemeisterinnen Diplom in Aleford machen, aber es scheint alles in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein, mit dem Krieg und allem."

Er legte sein Kinn auf seinem angewinkelten Arm. „Ich habe keine Vorstellung. Ich hatte mal den Gedanken mir einen brillanten Lehrling anzuschaffen und sie gründlich durchzuvögeln - wenn ich sie nicht dazu verdonnere Kessel zu schrubben."

Er schaute sie mit gespielter Lüsternheit an und Hermione konnte nicht anders, als über die alberne Seite an diesem Mann zu lächeln, von dem sie einmal gedacht hatte, dass er keinen Sinn für Humor hätte.

„Was ist?" fragte er.

„An jedem Tag, den wir zusammen verbringen lerne ich etwas Neues über dich. Ich frage mich, ob ich jemals wissen werde, wer du bist." Sie hatte es leichthin gesagt, aber seine Züge zeigten Ernüchterung.

„Ich frage mich das auch", bemerkte er nachdenklich. „Ich habe so viele Jahre damit verbracht, Rollen zu spielen, dass ich nicht mehr länger sicher sein kann, wer ich bin. Du hast einen Fremden geheiratet, Hermione, nur dass ich mir selber fremd bin."

Hermione schluckte, als sie ich an Parvatis aus der Hand gelesene Vorhersage erinnerte.  
Um Severus und sich wieder einander zu versichern näherte sie sich ihm und streichelte mit einer Hand über seine Schulter.

„Du bist Severus Snape. Du bist ein Tränkemeister", begann sie und bemühte sich ihren Ton unbeschwert zu halten. „Du hast einen hinterhältigen Humor, ein starkes Ehrgefühl, eine spitze Zunge und ein gemeines Temperament."

Er schnaubte trocken, aber seine gute Laune kehrte zurück. „Was noch?" forderte er sie heraus.

„Nun, du bist arbeitslos", fuhr sie fort und ließ ihre Stimme missbilligend klingen, als sei er ein Tagedieb ohne Aussichten.

„Ich habe Arbeit", wandte er ein. „Ich bekomme nur kein Geld."

„Ein überdurchschnittlicher Liebhaber…"

„Was du mit deinem Erfahrungsschatz ohne Zweifel beurteilen kannst", knurrte er und zog sie an sich.

„Mein Ehemann", flüsterte sie, als seine dunklen Augen sie fixierten und sein Mund sich dem ihren näherte.

„Stimmt genau", versicherte er ihr und begann die letzten zwei Punkte zu beweisen.

ABSATZ

An ihrem letzten Abend entfachte Severus das Feuer in Dumbledores Wohnzimmer und lehnte sich, mit einem letzten Glas Brandy, das er aus den Vorräten des Schulleiters abgezweigt hatte, in einem Sessel zurück. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes arbeitete Hermione noch an ihren letzten Hausaufgaben, da sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben ihre Schularbeiten bis zur letzten Minute aufgeschoben hatte. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er die Reflektionen des Feuers auf dem Kaminbock, hörte das rhythmische Kratzen ihrer Feder, nippte an seinem Brandwein und fühlte sich in diesem Moment der Zeit von innerem Frieden erfüllt. Als sie schließlich die Hausaufgaben fertig hatte, legte Hermione die letzten Stücke Pergament weg, verschraubte ihre Tintenfässer und packte alles in ihre Tasche, bevor sie an Severus Seite trat. Er schaute zu ihr auf und ein Ausdruck des Willkommens glättete die Linien zu beiden Seiten seines Mundes,

„Du bist fertig, nicht wahr?" fragte er. Sie nickte und streckte sich, wobei sie mit ihren Händen die überanspruchten Muskeln ihres Rückens stützte und damit unbewusst den Schwung ihres schwangeren Bauches zeigte. Severus griff zu ihr hinüber, nahm eine ihrer Hände und zog daran. Hermione ließ sich ihm zu gefallen auf seinem Schoß nieder, obwohl der Umfang ihres Leibes jede Grazie unmöglich machte und ihn aufstöhnen ließ. „Entschuldigung", sagte sie zu ihm und veränderte ihre Position so, dass sie ihnen beiden bequem war, bevor er sie an seine Brust zog.

„Dafür, dass du spitze Ellenbogen hast oder dafür, dass du mich den ganzen Tag mir selbst überlassen hast?" fragte er mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Für beides, denke ich. Allerdings scheinst du die letzten paar Stunden ohne meine Aufmerksamkeiten überlebt zu haben."

„Nun ja", begann er, „ich habe vorhin versucht dich zu verführen."

Hermione zog sich zurück. „Das hast du getan?"

„Hab ich. Mir kam der Gedanke, dass ich früher oder später sowieso beschuldigt werden würde, dich mit meinen Verführungskünsten abzulenken und da konnte ich doch auch genauso gut schuldig der Anklage sein." Er runzelte gründlich die Stirn. „Allerdings scheinen meine Verführungskünste bei jungen Damen eingerostet zu sein. Du hast mich nicht einmal bemerkt."

Hermione stöhnte auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Nacken. „Ich tendiere dazu nur an meine Aufgaben zu denken, wenn ich lerne. Ein Manticor könnte durch den Raum stromern und ich würde ihn nicht bemerken, bis er meine Federn fressen würde."

Das Echo eines leisen Lachens rollte durch seinen Brustkorb. „Du würdest ihn auf die Nase stupsen und ihm sagen, er soll in den Garten verschwinden."

„Möchtest du ins Bett gehen?"

„Noch nicht", sagte Severus zu ihr und lehnte seinen Kopf an den ihren. „Ich würde gerne noch ein wenig hier bleiben.

„Macht dir etwas Sorgen?" fragte Hermione vorsichtig.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich denke nur über die endlosen Kapriolen des Schicksals nach."

Sie lachte leise. „Das hast du schon einmal gesagt."

„Hmm. Vielleicht sollte ich sagen, dass ich den Launen des Schicksals dankbar bin. Nichts und niemand hätte vorhersehen können, dass ich hier einmal mit einem guten Brandy und der Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts in meinen Armen sitzen würde."

Er machte es ihr bequemer und Hermione lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, bequem und warm fühlte sich diese ungewöhnte Häuslichkeit an und es störte sie nicht.

ABSATZ

Ungefähr zwanzig Stunden später ging Severus den Weg zum Eingang von Hogwarts entlang. In der einen Hand hielt er Hermiones Gepäck, in der anderen ihre Hand. Der Express war schon vor einer Stunde angekommen und die wenigen Schüler, die den vom Schloss abfallenden Rasen entlang schlenderten betrachteten den lange vermissten Professor erschreckt, wobei sie komplett übersahen, dass er sich in Gesellschaft der Schulsprecherin befand. Ein ärgerlicher Blick ließ sie eiligst verschwinden.

„Sie haben nur Angst, dass du zurück kommst, um zu unterrichten", sagte ihm Hermione. Kein Lächeln antwortete ihr und sie gab den Versuch, seine Stimmung zu verbessern auf, als sie die letzten Schritte zum Fuße der steinernen Treppe zurücklegten.

„Ich will, dass du mir versprichst auf deine Gesundheit acht zu geben, UTZs oder keine UTZs", wies er sie an, als er die Tasche auf die Stufen stellte, die zum Haupteingang hinauf führten.

„Ich werde es versuchen…" Ein scharfer Blick aus diesen schwarzen Augen ließ Hermione ein klein wenig lächeln. „Ich verspreche es. Wenn du versprichst vorsichtig zu sein.

„So vorsichtig, wie es mir möglich ist", antwortete er.

Hermione schaute ihn ruhig an. „Ich liebe dich, Severus."

„Hermione", begann er und zog eine Grimasse, die nicht ganz an den spöttisch-verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck heranreichte, für den er berühmt war. Er hielt jedoch inne und nahm einen kurzen Atemzug. „Ich begreife nicht, wie du, nach alledem was passiert ist, etwas für mich empfinden kannst", gestand er ihr. „Aber ich gestehe, dass ich selbstsüchtig genug bin, sehr froh darüber zu sein."

Ihre Augen leuchteten und er war sich sicher, dass sie weinen würde, wenn sie die Zuflucht ihres Schulsprecherinnen-Raumes erreicht hatte, doch schließlich zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, als er endlich ihre Worte ohne Widerrede akzeptierte. Severus wünschte sich verzweifelt sie zu küssen, sie in ihren Raum zu tragen und sie zu lieben, bis sich keiner von ihnen mehr bewegen konnte. Stattdessen nahm er ihre Hand und glitt mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihren Ehering, als er sie sanft an seine Lippen führte.

„Ich weiß es ist albern, aber ich will dich nicht weggehen sehen", sagte sie mit einem leisen Schluchzen in der Stimme.

„Schwachsinnig", stimmte er zu, fühlte aber genau das gleiche.

„Auf drei?" Sie streckte sich und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Eins", hauchte sie und küsste ihn auf die andere Wange. „Zwei", ihr Mund hing voller Süße für einen Moment an dem seinen. „Drei."

Hermione drehte sich als erste um, nahm ihre Sachen auf und ging auf den offenen Durchgang zu. Sie schaute sich nicht um. Severus zwang sich auch dazu sich umzudrehen und ging dann zügig über den Rasen auf die Tore von Hogwarts zu. Im letzten Moment warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter, gerade noch zeitig genug, um Hermione über ihre Schulter schauen zu sehen, als sie in den Schatten verschwand. Der Ehering an ihrer linken Hand glitzerte in den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne, als sie ihm zum Abschied winkte.

_(A/N 3) Câra lateinisch für mein Schatz, meine Liebste_

_(B/N 18) „To be a head girl" ist ein unübersetzbares Wortspiel. Zum einen heißt „Head girl" Schulsprecherin, zum anderen bezeichnet dieser Ausdruck eine Dame professioneller Zunft, die darauf spezialisiert ist, Männern oral Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Wenn Hermione also sagt: „Make one joke about me beeing a head girl…" habe ich dafür keine passende deutsche Entsprechung._

_(B/N 19) Pudding kann in Großbritannien auch ein Gebäck sein. _


	17. Chapter 17

Am Wendepunkt des Schicksals – Kapitel 17

Am Wendepunkt des Schicksals – Kapitel 17

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von: Lily und Mike (Danke! Ihr seid Spitze!!)**

ABSATZ

Als sie im Inneren der großen Eingangshalle von Hogwarts angelangt war, wischte sich Hermione die Tränen ab und richtete sich auf. Mit der Tasche in der Hand marschierte sie auf den Gryffindor-Turm zu. Sie nickte denjenigen zu, die sie grüßten, blieb aber nicht stehen, bis sie durch das Portraitloch geklettert war. Einige Mitglieder ihres Hauses waren weitläufig im Gemeinschaftsraum verstreut und tauschten ihre Erlebnisse mit ihren Mitschülern aus, doch weder Harry noch Ron waren in Sichtweite. Ginny Weasley, die sich mit einigen ihrer Klassenkameraden aus dem sechsten Jahrgang in eine Ecke zurückgezogen hatte, warf Hermione fragenden Blick zu, hielt sich aber zurück.

Hermione nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, erübrigte für Ginny einen kurzes Winken und ging dann direkt auf das Sofa zu, auf dem Lavender und Pavarti munter über ihre Ferien plauderten.

„Ich muss mit euch beiden sprechen", informierte Hermione sie. „Aber nicht hier, in Ordnung? In eurem Zimmer?"

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, antwortete Lavender sarkastisch, obwohl sie nicht einmal ansatzweise den ätzenden Ton von Severus mit ihrer Stimme erreichte. „Hattest du einen netten Urlaub?"

„Sehr nett. Kommt ihr jetzt oder nicht?"

Verblüfft stimmten die beiden Mädchen ihr zu und gingen in ihr Schlafzimmer voraus.

Hermione und Severus hatten eine stark zensierte Version der Tatsachen zusammengestellt und mit Dumbledores Unterstützung war ihnen eine Slytherin würdige Art eingefallen, diese Tatsachen in Umlauf zu bringen. Als sie ihren Klassenkameradinnen in ihr Zimmer folgte, wiederholte Hermione noch einmal die von ihnen bevorzugte Version in ihren Gedanken und stählte sich innerlich für die nächsten Minuten.

Lavender scheuchte sie in das Zimmer, bevor sie die Tür verschloss. „Nun Granger, was ist so wichtig? Gibt's neue Bücherstapel in der Bücherei?"

„Ich glaube, sie hat jemanden kennen gelernt!" verkündete Pavarti, und während sie mit dem Ende ihres Zopfes spielte, klingelten die goldenen Armbänder an ihrem Handgelenk musikalisch. „Sie hat einen Knutschfleck auf dem Nacken!"

„Nun, so in etwa", sagte Hermione vorsichtig. „Es gibt etwas, was ich euch zeigen will. Zwei Dinge eigentlich." Sie holte tief Atem, ließ davon ab ihren Umhang aufzuknöpfen und streckte ihnen ihre linke Hand entgegen.

Die beiden Mädchen starrten auf den Ring, während sich auf ihren Gesichtern der gleiche erstaunte Gesichtsausdruck abzeichnete, als ihnen der Wert der Juwelen klar wurde,

„Ist das ein Verlobungsring?" fragte Lavender, die mit Muggelsitten vertraut war, nachdem sie so viel Zeit mit ihrem „Halb und halb – Freund", verbracht hatte.

„Nein", sagte Hermione gleichmütig und ignorierte den ungläubigen Ausruf Lavenders.  
„Das ist ein Ehering. Ich habe geheiratet."

Lavender sog scharf die Luft ein, aber dann fingen beide Mädchen, wie erwartet, an zu kreischen. Sie hüpften wie Zeichentrick-Frettchen auf und ab und überhäuften sie mit Fragen.

„Du hast geheiratet? GEHEIRATET?? Wen – wer ist es?"

„Warum in aller Welt solltest du geheiratet haben?" wollte Lavender wissen. „Es sei den…. Gott im HIMMEL!"

Mit einem Lächeln nickte Hermione, öffnete ihren Umhang und legte ihre Hand auf ihre angeschwollene Mitte. In Bruchteilen von Sekunden hatten die Mädchen sie zum Sitzen auf das nächstgelegene Bett gezogen und von beiden Seiten mit Ausrufen und Fragen belagert. Aus ihrer überschäumenden Aufregung konnte man Pavartis Fragen als erste verstehen.

„Wer ist es? Ist es Ron Weasley?"

„Nicht bei dem Ring", sagte Lavender scharf.

Das Benehmen des Mädchens begann Hermione zu verwirren, aber sie war sich des Eindrucks, den sie vermitteln sollte bewusst und so lachte sie trotzdem.

„Wartet, wartet! Zunächst einmal bin ich schon letztes Jahr schwanger geworden. Im Sommer ist es soweit. Wir haben am ersten Tag der Ferien geheiratet."

„Ich dachte, es gäbe einen Zauber, der auf Hogwarts liegt und der verhindert, dass hormongeladene Teenager schwanger werden", bemerkte Pavarti dümmlich.

„Das ist doch nur eine Legende Par, das ist nicht wahr", unterbrach Lavender sie. „Nun, ist es jemand, den wir kennen?"

„Ja und nein", antwortete sie. „Es ist Severus Snape."

„Wer?" fragte Lavender ausdruckslos.

„Severus – nein, doch nicht", Pavarti war schneller. „Professor SNAPE?"

„NEIN!" keuchte Lavender. Hermione nickte.

Die anderen beiden Mädchen schauten sich an.

„Einzelheiten! Oh Mann! Einzelheiten!"

„Du nimmst uns auf den Arm. Ein Lehrer?"

„Und nicht gerade ein X-beliebiger Lehrer – der Tränkemeister", fügte Lavender eingeschüchtert hinzu. „Wann ist denn das passiert? Hat er dich verführt? Wurde er deinetwegen entlassen?"

„Nein, nein", betonte Hermione nachdrücklich und versuchte sie von diesen Gedanken abzubringen. Sie gab sich Mühe keine Daten zu nennen und erzählte den Mädchen, wie sie von den Todessern aus Hogsmeade entführt worden war. Als ausgezeichnetes Publikum keuchten sie, als sie den Zweck ihrer Entführung beschrieb, obwohl sie die Namen der beteiligten Männer verschwieg.

Sie enthüllte die Tatsache, dass Snape dort anwesend gewesen war, ließ aber bestimmte Details aus, so das Hermione sie schließlich glauben ließ, dass auch Snape entführt worden war. Sie erzählte ihnen, wie er ihr seinen Zauberstab gegeben hatte, als er den Anführer der Todesser angriff und wie schlimm er von den anderen zusammengeschlagen worden war.

„Ich half Madam Pomfrey ihn gesund zu pflegen und, nun, das eine führte zum anderen."  
Sie zog den Kopf ein, um ein nicht existierendes Erröten zu verbergen und die beiden gelangten in großen Sprüngen zu der Schlussfolgerung, zu der sie geführt worden waren. Jeder Verdacht auf eine Vergewaltigung war in eine schnell erblühende Romanze zwischen einem verwundeten Mann und seiner Pflegerin umgewandelt worden.

„Oh, das ist so süß!" säuselte Pavarti, während Lavender immer noch skeptisch angesichts der sich entwickelnden Emotionen zu sein schien, stellte sie die Art, wie die Romanze zustande gekommen war, nicht in Frage.

„Wir reden hier über Snape, nicht wahr? Gemein, hinterhältig, schmierig…"

„Er ist ganz anders, wenn er nicht unterrichtet", unterbrach Hermione sie. „Ganz anders", wiederholte sie. Dieses Mal musste sie kein Erröten vortäuschen, als sie sich erinnerte, wie anders er außerhalb des Klassenraumes sein konnte. Scheinbar von ganz allein wanderte ihre Hand zu dem Knutschfleck an ihrem Hals.

Pavarti quietschte noch einmal und Lavender kicherte.

„Und du wurdest schwanger? Ich hätte gedacht, dass Snape einen Zauber gesprochen hätte oder dir zumindest einen Verhütungstrank gegeben hätte oder etwas ähnliches, um das zu verhindern."

„Nun…es hat uns irgendwie mitgerissen…" sagte Hermione affektiert, was noch mehr Gekicher auslöste. „Und er hat die letzten Monate damit verbracht mich zu überreden, ihn zu heiraten", schloss sie entschieden. „Also taten wir es."

Wenn nun das Glück ihnen hold war, würden die beiden schlimmsten Klatschbasen Hogwarts die ihnen angenehme Version der Geschichte bis zum Mittagessen, oder spätestens bis zur Schlafenszeit, vom Astronomieturm bis zu den Verliesen verbreitet haben. Innerlich krümmte sich Hermione, lächelte aber weiterhin, als sie die endlosen dummen Fragen über die bis daher nie vermutete romantische Ader Snapes beantwortete und innständig hoffte, dass einige der Details, die sie gerade erfand, ihm nie zu Ohren kommen würden.

Als sie Lavenders und Pavartis Klauen entkommen war, verließ Hermione mit einem weiteren kurzen Winken in Ginnys Richtung den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich, dankbar für die in ihnen vorherrschende Ruhe, durch die Korridore auf den Weg in ihren Schulsprecherinnen-Raum. Die schwarze Schultasche war leicht wie eh und je, aber ihr Gepäck zog sie hinunter, verursachte ihr Rückenschmerzen und ließ ihre Schultern schmerzen. Sie wollte nichts mehr, als ihr Zimmer zu finden, ihre Katze zu begrüßen und auf dem großen Himmelbett zusammenzubrechen.

Natürlich wäre das zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein, und so blieb sie abrupt auf den letzten Schritten zur Treppe stehen, als Draco Malfoy plötzlich auf dem Treppenabsatz erschien.

„Granger", grüßte er sie spöttisch. Blitzartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass er mit seiner hohen Stimme versuchte, die samtige Bedrohlichkeit nachzuahmen, die Severus so einfach erlangte und sie richtete sich herausfordernd auf. Da er weder so einschüchternd wie sein ehemaliger Hauslehrer, noch wie sein Vater war, erschien seine Pose wie eine blasser Abklatsch der Männer, denen er nacheifern wollte.

In dem Augenblick, in dem sie dies dachte, inspizierte er sie gründlich, wie es seine Angewohnheit war, doch die Verachtung in seinem Blick wandelte sich in Verwirrung, als er ihre Schwangerschaft durch den vorn geöffneten Umhang sah. Schock, Ekel und Wut jagten über die Züge seines Gesichtes, bis Hohn und Verachtung zurückkehrten.

„Ein weiterer schlammblütiger Bastard, Granger?" fauchte er sie an. „Glaubst du, dass selbst ein Weasley dich jetzt noch wollen würde?"

„Wenn hier irgendjemand ein Bastard ist, so bist du es, Malfoy. Sicherlich nicht mein Baby, " Mutig streckte sie ihm ihre linke Hand entgegen und zeigte ihr den Ring, den Severus ihr gegeben hatte.

„Welcher Idiot war dumm genug dir den zu geben?"

„Nun", begann sie leichthin. „Ich nenne ihn Severus, ich denke, du kennst ihn besser als Professor Snape."

Draco erblasste, aber sie konnte seine Gedanken rasen sehen. „Also warst du seine Hure".

„Er gab mir eine Nachricht für dich, Draco", sagte Hermione und ignorierte die Beleidigung. „Und er möchte sicher sein, dass du sie auch deinem Vater ausrichtest."

„Was könnte der Verräter meinem Vater zu sagen haben?"

„Er sagte, ihr solltet euch daran erinnern, dass Slytherins beschützen, was ihnen gehört."

„Eine Blutfehde?" Draco schaute sie skeptisch an. „Wegen eines Schlammblutes? Bring mich nicht zum Lachen."

„Ich gebe nur die Nachricht weiter. Es ist eine Slytherin-Tradition."

Während eines ihrer langen Gespräche hatte Severus ihr erzählt, das Slytherins die Mitglieder ihres eigenen Hauses als Freiwild betrachteten, genau wie die Angehörigen der anderen Häuser, aber die Familie eines Widersachers anzugreifen war Grund genug für eine Blutfehde, die Generationen überdauern konnte. Hermione hatte dies unhöflich widerlegt, da Todesser dazu neigten, ihre Opfer dort zu treffen, wo sie am empfindlichsten waren.

Das wiederum hatte zu einer langen Lektion über den vergangen Ruhm des Hauses Slytherin geführt, in dem List und Ehrgeiz als wertvolle Charakterzüge angesehen wurden, so lange die persönliche Ehre dadurch nicht kompromittiert wurde. Ein wahrer Slytherin stellt Ehre über alles andere, darauf hatte Severus beharrt, oder er wäre nur ein gewöhnlicher Strolch. Wenn sie daran dachte, was Severus persönliche Ehre ihn gekostet hatte, war sie geneigt in diesem Punkt einzulenken.

Draco schluckte sichtbar und seine Verachtung verlor an Überzeugungskraft. „Ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Und du kannst ihm ausrichten, dass mein Vater ihn finden und für seinen Verrat zur Rechenschaft ziehen wird."

„Das wirst du ihm wohl selbst sagen müssen. Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung, wo er ist."

„Du lügst."

„Du kannst es mir glauben oder auch nicht, mir ist das wirklich egal. Er sagte, er hätte noch einige Vereinbarungen zu treffen und würde mich überraschen, sobald die Schule beendet wäre." Sie ging die letzten Treppen auf den ungläubig schauenden Slytherin zu und hoffte, ihren Raum erreichen zu können, bevor Dracos Schock seine Wirkung verlor. „Ich denke, er wird mir ein Haus kaufen", fügte sie noch albern hinzu.

Hermiones List zeigte Wirkung. Draco stand wie versteinert da, als sie an ihm vorüber glitt und dieses Mal keinen Kommentar zum Abschied hören musste, als sie seine Gegenwart verließ. Sie verbarg ihre Erleichterung, bis sie Zuflucht in ihrem Raum nehmen konnte und die Tür hinter sich verschloss.

Krummbein kam sofort auf sie zu geeilt und miaute vor Freude darüber, dass seine Hexe zurückgekommen war. Er schnurrte wie verrückt, als er um ihre Knöchel strich. Hermione kniete sich nieder und streichelte das exstatische Wollknäuel, während ein Seufzer sich in das erleichterte Lachen darüber stahl, dass zu mindestens einer froh darüber war, sie zu sehen.

ABSATZ

In einem, wie Dumbledore es wohl ausgedrückt hätte, nicht so renommierten Gasthaus von Hogsmeade, saßen Sirius Black und Remus Lupin über ihre Biere gebeugt. Unglücklicher Weise war das Bier es nicht wert, dass man seinen Genuss in die Länge zog, weswegen Remus das Gesicht verzog, als er einen Schluck nahm und währenddessen den Raum beobachtete. Es war in der Bar nicht viel los, aber sie hatten vorsichtig einen Tisch ausgewählt, von dem aus sie ohne Probleme die Tür beobachten konnten, ohne dass dies für andere offensichtlich war. Black hatte schon lange aufgehört jedes Mal aufzusehen, wenn sich die Tür öffnete, obwohl sein Gemaule deswegen nicht weniger geworden war.

„Er ist zu spät."

„Er sagte, er würde gegen sieben hier sein und es ist erst kurz nach. Entspann dich, Padfoot. (B/N 20)" Die eichene Tür öffnete sich wieder. „Und da ist er", verkündete Remus leise.

Keiner der Männer grüßte den Anderen und Severus Snape ging ohne Notiz zu nehmen an ihnen vorbei, nur um dann unauffällig umzukehren und sich auf den dritten Stuhl zu setzen.

„Du bist spät dran", wiederholte Black.

„Und du bist so charmant wie immer", erwiderte Severus. "Ich hatte noch etwas geschäftliches zu erledigen."

„Geschäfte, die dich eine ganze Woche hinter dem Zeitplan herhinken lassen?" fragte Sirius. „Was zur Hölle war so wichtig, das du uns so lange hast warten lassen?"

„Du hast es ihm nicht erzählt?" fragte Severus Lupin.

„Nein", antwortete Remus und grinste in seinen Becher. „Ich dachte, du würdest gerne sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er es hört."

„Was hört?"

„Ich fange an, dich zu mögen, Lupin", sagte Severus mit einem grimmigen Lächeln zum Werwolf.

„Halt die Klappe und erzähl's endlich!"

Diese Widersprüchlichkeit behandelte er mit der Verachtung, die sie verdiente. „Wenn du es schon wissen musst, Black, ich war mit einer Frau zusammen."

Black schnaubte trocken. „Welche Art von Schlampe würde freiwillig so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen?"

Severus Hand schoss vor, ergriff den Kragen von Sirius Mantel wobei Bier aus dessen Glas schwappte, als er ihn zu sich hinüber zog. „Sag das noch einmal, Black, und du sagst es durch einen gebrochenen Kiefer. Zu deiner Information: ich habe geheiratet."

„Schwachsinn", keuchte Sirius ungläubig. „Wer würde dich schon heiraten?"

„Hermione Granger", vermeldete Remus hilfreich, da er dachte, dass man es am Besten schnell hinter sich bringen sollte. Wenn er noch irgendwelche Zweifel an der Zuneigung des Mannes zu seiner Braut gehabt hätte, wären sie schnell zerstreut worden. Die beiden Männer hatten sich schon seit Jahren gegenseitig geärgert und Snape hätte niemals so reagiert, wenn es ihn nicht wirklich berührt hätte.

„Hermione? Rons Hermione?" verlangte Sirius zu wissen und griff jetzt nach Severus Mantelkragen.

„Sie war niemals und wird niemals Ron Weasleys Hermione sein. Sie ist meine Frau."

„Und bald auch eine junge Mutter", fügte Remus noch hilfreich hinzu. ‚_Wir können es schnell hinter uns bringen_,' dachte er. Wenigstens würden die beiden in der Öffentlichkeit keine Zauberstäbe auf einander richten.

„Du Bastard!" wütete Sirius. „Sie ist doch noch ein Kind!"

„Sie ist achtzehn", informierte ihn Severus. „Und sie ist meine FRAU!"

„Sie ist halb so alt wie du!"

„Nach draußen, Männer!" brüllte der Wirt und kam hinter seinem Tresen hervor, wobei seine Stimme die anfeuernden Rufe der Zuschauer übertönte. Die gegenseitigen Beschimpfungen verstummten zwar, aber keiner der Männer lockerte seinen Griff um den Hals des anderen.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte Remus, als er einige Sickel auf den Tisch legte und Sirius am Schlafittchen packte. „Wir können alles auf dem Weg besprechen." Seine außerordentlichen Werwolfkräfte waren der Aufgabe, die beiden Kampfhähne zu trennen mehr als gewachsen und er zog sie mit Leichtigkeit auseinander.

„Nur zwei Burschen, die wegen eines Mädchens streiten", rief er in den Raum hinein und erhielt als Antwort ein verständnisvolles Lachen von vielen Zechern. „Entschuldigen Sie die Sauerei."

Der Wirt winkte ab, stellte die umgefallenen Gläser auf und griff nach den Münzen. „S'passiert hier jeden lausigen Tag, muss manchmal schon Schiedsrichter spielen."

„AB MIT EUCH", brüllte Remus, als die drei Männer sich in einer stillen Straße wieder fanden und unterstrich seinen Befehl mit einem Schubs in die erwünschte Richtung. „Wie ich schon sagte, Padfoot. Das ist ´ne lange Geschichte. Willst du sie erzählen, oder soll ich, Severus?"

„Meinetwegen, Lupin, schwelge in deiner Vorliebe für das Dramatische", knurrte Severus, als er seine Kleidung zu Recht zog. „Ich weiß, dass es dich zerreißen muss."

„Klappe halten, du da", grummelte Sirius. „Moony? Das sollte eine gute Geschichte sein."

„Oh, das ist sie," antwortete Remus schlagfertig. „Sieh mal, alles begann, als Hermione Granger von Lucius Malfoys kleinen Arschküssern unter den Todessern aufgegriffen wurde und unser Freund hier Malfoy seinen Zauberstab auf sich richten ließ."

„Malfoy soll von einem Hippogreif in den Arsch gefickt werden", meinte Sirius ätzend.

„In diesem Fall, Black, stimme ich dir zu", sagte Severus zu ihm.

Remus Lupins Stimme verklang in der Ferne, als sie durch die nur von vereinzelten Fackeln und dem Halbmond erleuchtete Gasse ihrem unbekannten Ziel entgegen gingen.

ABSATZ

Flankiert von Harry auf der einen und Ron auf der anderen Seite, betrat Hermione die Große Halle um zu frühstücken und hoffte, das sich ihr Magen benehmen würde, trotz der Knoten, die sie sich in ihm bilden fühlte. Das Flüstern begann unmittelbar und folgte ihrem Weg, als sie zwischen den Tischen auf ihren üblichen Platz an der Seite von Seamus Finnegan zuging. Es erreichte einen Höhepunkt, als sie, um sich besser setzen zu können, ihren Schulumhang um sich zog, und ihre Schwangerschaft für alle sichtbar wurde.

Ron setzte sich an ihre Seite, während Harry schnell den Tisch umrundete, um sich ihr gegenüber hinzusetzen. Das Geflüster in der Halle wurde lauter und verebbte schließlich, als die Geschichte die Enden der Halle erreichte und schließlich auch das Gebälk, wo die Graue Dame dem Blutigen Baron alles ins Ohr flüsterte. Der grimmige, silbern befleckte Geist schwebte zur Decke, kreuzte seine Arme und nickte ihr bestätigend zu, als sie ihn anstarrte. „Ein weiterer Slytherin, kein Zweifel", formulierte er lautlos.

Hermione musste ob dieser Absurdität grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn sie jemand anderen geheiratet hätte oder nach der Schule schwanger geworden wäre, hätten die meisten ihrer Klassenkameraden mit Desinteresse die Schultern gezuckt und wären ihrem alltäglichen Leben nachgegangen, ohne noch einmal an sie zu denken. Sobald sie die Schule und das relativ unkomplizierten Leben innerhalb ihrer Grenzen verlassen würden, würden sie wahrscheinlich bemerken, wie dumm ihr jetziges Verhalten war. Sie bat Seamus ihr den Saft zu reichen, was er auch, gemeinsam mit einem Teller Toast, tat. Die Normalität mache sich wieder breit, als sie begann ihr Frühstück auf ihren Teller zu häufen und die sich in kleinen Gruppen zusammenfindenden Idioten um sich herum ignorierte.

Auf der anderen Seite von Seamus setze sich Lavender nieder. Sie antwortete nicht auf die Begrüßungen der anderen und nach einem Moment lehnte sie sich zu ihrem Freund hinüber und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Seamus hörte auf zu kauen und schluckte dann vorsichtig. „Was?" verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ich sagte, ich bin auch schwanger", wiederholte Lavender unverhältnismäßig laut. Hermione konnte das Kinn der jungen Frau zittern sehen. Am Tisch herrschte tödliche Stille.

„Lavender…" stammelte Seamus.

„Mach dir nichts draus", murmelte das Mädchen und stand schnell aus seinem Sitz auf.  
Sie war erst wenige Schritte gegangen, als Seamus sie am Arm ergriff. Er zwang sie ihn anzusehen, indem er ihr Gesicht mit seiner noch freien Hand umschloss.

„Wirklich?" fragte er erstaunt.

Lavender nickte niedergeschlagen. Eine Träne rann ihre Wange hinab und Seamus wischte sie mit seinem Daumen weg, bevor er sie küsste. Der Kuss wandelte sich schnell von einer harmlosen Berührung zu einem öffentlichen Spektakel, das von anfeuernden Rufen und Applaus aus der Umgebung begleitet wurde.

Seamus unterbrach plötzlich den Kuss und flüsterte etwas, dem Lavender mit einem scheuen Nicken zustimmte. Er jauchzte vor Begeisterung, hob sie empor und wirbelte sie in seinen Armen herum.

„Wann ist die Hochzeit, Seamus?" fragte Ron, der damit bewies, dass ihm das Offensichtliche nicht entgangen war.

„Sobald wir unseren Abschluss haben, nicht wahr?" fragte Seamus Lavender, die noch einmal nickte und ihn küsste.

Begleitet von Gelächter und einigen anstößigen Kommentaren setzte sich das frisch verlobte Paar wieder an den Frühstückstisch.

Auf der von Hermione gegenüberliegenden Seite lehnte sich Ginny zu Harry hinüber und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr. Harry schluckte sichtbar und grinste.

Ron legte mit einem Knall seinen Löffel auf den Tisch. „Hermione", begann er nachdrücklich, „ich habe Ginny erzählt, dass man auch beim ersten Fick schwanger werden kann."

Hermione schaute Ron an. Seine Ohren waren rot geworden, genau wie Harrys. Aber während Harry nun interessiert seinen Teller betrachtete und nicht seinen Freund - und vor allen Dingen, nicht das rothaarige Mädchen neben sich, hob Ginny entschlossen ihr Kinn und schaute ihren älteren Bruder mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Ja, das ist wahr", antwortete Ginny noch, bevor Hermione etwas entgegnen konnte. „Obwohl man, wenn man voraus plant und Madam Pomfrey einen Besuch abstattet, vorsorgen kann."

„Das ist sehr interessant, Miss Weasley", hörte man McGonagalls scharfe Stimme. Hermione und Ron drehten sich um, um die Verwandlungslehrerin anzusehen, die mit einem vor Missvergnügen zusammengekniffenen Mund und erröteten Wangen, neben ihnen stand.

Professor McGonagall fasste jeden Gryffindor in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung mit einem scharfen Blick durch ihre rechteckigen Brillengläser ins Auge. „Sie, Miss Brown und sie Mrs Snape und ich denke auch Miss Weasley werden sich diesen Nachmittag in Madam Pomfreys Büro melden. Sie vier werden alle Informationen über Vermehrung und Geburtenkontrolle zusammentragen, die Madam Pomfrey als angemessen betrachtet. Sie werden bis Freitagabend auf meinem Schreibtisch liegen, keinesfalls später. Wenn ich sie abgesegnet habe, wird die Schulsprecherin dafür verantwortlich sein, dass eine Kopie an jede Sechst- und Siebentklässlerin ausgehändigt wird. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, Professor", antworteten die jungen Frauen artig im Chor.

„Ich habe schon seit Jahren darauf gedrängt, dass so etwas an dieser Schule notwendig ist, aber der Schulleiter hat immer den Standpunkt des Ministeriums vertreten, das Aufklärungsunterricht nicht nach Hogwarts gehört". Sie schnaubte voller Verachtung. „Als ob keiner von ihnen sich mehr daran erinnern würde, wie sie als Teenager waren. Ich war im selben Jahrgang wie Cornelius Fudge in der Schule und ich könnte ihnen Geschichten erzählten… nun ja, er erinnert sich natürlich von einem anderen Standpunkt aus."

Die ältere Hexe schnaubte noch einmal und Hermione musste über den Schock ihrer Klassenkameraden grinsen. Ron sah aus, als würde er auf der Stelle sterben, während Harry der Mund weit offen stand, was einen unattraktiven Blick auf seinen letzen Bissen freigab. Der Gedanke an Minister Fudge als geiler Teenager war zutiefst verstörend.

„Denken Sie daran, meine Damen, nicht später als acht Uhr am Freitagabend, oder ich werde Gryffindor so viele Punkte abziehen, dass sie sich wünschen würden, Professor Snape wäre an meiner Stelle hier." Trotz der Strenge in ihrer Stimme, ließ ein winziges Augenzwinkern in Hermiones Richtung diese grinsen. „Nun, wo ist der Schulsprecher? Ich denke, ich muss auch mit ihm ein erstes Wörtchen reden."

Das verlegene Gekicher am Gryffindor-Tisch verebbte, als das morgendliche Geschwader der Posteulen durch die Fenster hinein glitt und begann die Post über den Schülern in der großen Halle abzuwerfen. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es dumm war, konnte Hermione nicht anders, als eine leise aufflackernde Enttäuschung darüber zu unterdrücken, dass sie keinen Brief erhalten hatte. Stattdessen wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Mahlzeit zu und hörte geistesabwesend den anderen zu, die über die erhaltene Korrespondenz sprachen.

Der erschrockene Ausruf eines unbekannten Schüler machte jedermann auf die letzte Anlieferung per Luftpost aufmerksam. Jedes Auge in der Halle verfolgte den Flug eines großen schwarz weißen Adlers, der kraftvoll durch die Halle glitt. Die Eulen suchten Deckung, während der Adler den Raum umkreiste und mit breiten Schwingen flink von Ecke zu Ecke glitt. Während er elegant die Flügel zurückschlug landete er auf dem Gryffindor-Tisch. Seine schweren Fänge schlugen laut auf die Oberfläche des Tisches.

Die neugierige Stille wurde unterbrochen als Hagrid fröhlich ausrief: „Das ist ein Bataleur Adler, jawohl!"

Der Adler hüpfte leichtfüßig nach vorn und legte damit eine Strecke länger als Hermiones Arm zurück, um dann genau vor ihrem leeren Teller zu landen. Er schaute sie langsam und gründlich an. Die Federn, die sein rötliches Gesicht umgaben, standen ab, als er seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere drehte.

Zufriedengestellt zupfte er mit seinem großen, geschwungenen Schnabel an der Kordel, die um seinen Hals hing und öffnete die Schlinge. Ein kleines Kästchen hing daran.

„Danke schön", schaffte Hermione gerade noch zu sagen und nahm das Kästchen.

Der Adler nickte einmal mit dem Kopf und hob ab. Seine Flügel schlugen kraftvoll, als er aus dem Fenster hinaus glitt und nervöse Eulen in alle Richtungen davon stoben.

„Affengeil", kommentierte Ron.

„Was hast du bekommen?" fragte Lavender.

Das braune Packpapier war mit „Hermione Granger Snape" beschriftet und mit einer schweren Schnur zugebunden. Hermione riss die Schnur und das Papier vom Kästchen und öffnete es. Im Inneren befand sich Watte und eine Nachricht.

Sie überflog die Notiz schnell und las:

_Meine Liebe Hermione,_

_mein Sohn hat mir von eurer Hochzeit geschrieben und ich hoffe, du vergibst einer alten Frau ihren Eifer dich kennen zu lernen. Ich habe seit mehr als einer Dekade auf diesen Tag gewartet, also denke ich, dass ein paar weitere Wochen keinen Unterschied machen werden._

_Bitte nimm dies hier als Willkommensgeschenk in unsere Familie an. Es ist das Snape Familienwappen und wurde seit Jahrhunderten jeder neuen Braut überreicht. Sorge dich nicht, die Kette ist gegen Zerreißen verzaubert und das Medaillon trägt einen starken Zauber gegen Diebstahl in sich. Bitte trage als Geschenk von Severus und mir. Du hast mir schon das schönste aller Geschenke gemacht – das Glück meines Sohnes und das zukünftige Enkelkind, das du trägst._

_Bis wir uns treffen verbleibe ich _

_Lucretia Snape_

Aus seinem Nest aus Watte funkelte ein Widerschein von Metall und Juwelen. Hermione stockte der Atem, als sie es vorsichtig hervorholte.

Der Anhänger war groß und bestand zum großen Teil aus einem Kreis von goldenen Blättern, die mit grüner Emaille überzogen waren. Im Zentrum der Blätter bildeten Granate oder vielleicht sogar Rubine die Form eines Apfels. Bei genauem Hinsehen zeigte sich, dass an einer Seite etwas aus dem Apfel herausgebissen worden war, denn das Apfelfleisch zeichnete sich durch kleine gelbe Diamanten ab. Andere Details sah man sofort, wie den kleinen, braunen emaillierten Stängel und eine kleine Schlange, die durch die grünen Blätter glitt und deren Augen aus Smaragden keinerlei Bedauern zeigten.

Als sie es umdrehte, fand Hermione auf der Rückseite eine Lateinische Inschrift: „Cognitio indifferens vitus mallus", las sie.

Als sie die Worte las, ging ein magisches Kribbeln durch ihre Finger und sie ließ es beinahe fallen. Der gesunde Menschenverstand sagte ihr, sie solle das Juwel zurück in das Kästchen legen und nach Italien zurück senden, aber ihr Verlangen danach etwas zu besitzen, das mit Severus so eng verbunden war, ließ sie diesen Impuls unterdrücken. Stattdessen legte Hermione die goldene Kette um ihren Hals, ließ das Medallion in ihren Umhang gleiten und fasste den Entschluss, Professor Flitwick bei der ersten ihr sich bietenden Möglichkeit aufzusuchen.

Am nächsten Nachmittag schaffte sie es zu Zauberkunst so rechtzeitig zu erscheinen, dass der Professor sich die verzauberte Kette ansehen konnte. Flitwick lehnte höflich ab, es zu berühren, rückte seine Brille zurecht und schaute sich das in Hermiones Händen liegende Schmuckstück genau an. Ein paar Schwünge seines Zauberstabes und einige gemurmelte Bemerkungen später, richtete sich der kleine Zauberer wieder auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich kenne den genauen Zauber nicht, aber er wurde definitiv von einem Meister gesprochen", verkündete er mit quietschender Stimme. „Ebenso wie die Goldschmiedearbeit die eines Meisters ist. Sie ist nicht von Cellini oder Botticelli, aber sicherlich von einem Meister der Renaissance."

„Es soll ein Familienerbstück sein", sagte Hermione zu ihm. „Es war ein Geschenk von, nun ja, von meiner Schwiegermutter."

„Wirklich? Nun, es ist wunderschön", sagte Flitwick zu ihr. „Ich würde Ihnen raten, es sicher aufzubewahren, aber es scheint selbst auf sich aufpassen zu können. Außerdem möchte ich Ihnen und Severus herzlich gratulieren", fügte er noch hinzu. „Vergessen sie nicht ihrem Ehemann zu erzählen, dass er hier in Hogwarts vermisst werden wird."

„Danke schön", schaffte Hermione gerade noch hervorzubringen. „Sind sie sicher, dass dies nicht zu wertvoll zum Tragen ist?"

„Es ist in der Tat wertvoll, aber Zauberer lieben es, mit dieser Art von verzauberten Juwelen herumzustolzieren. Ich bin sehr sicher, dass die Verzauberungen das bewirken, was Ihnen gesagt wurde: sie schützen vor Diebstahl und Verlust. Tragen sie es mit gutem Gewissen, Miss Granger, oh Entschuldigung," sagte er strahlend. „Mrs Snape. Nun, ich sehe, dass die Klasse bereit ist zu beginnen. Wenn Sie sich bitte setzen würden?"

Hermione nahm ihren Platz neben Harry, der im letztmöglichen Moment hereingehuscht war, ein. Beide legten ihren Sachen zurecht und warteten, bis Professor Flitwick den Stapel Bücher erklettert hatte, der ihn auf gleiche Höhe mit dem Podium brachte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung begann Flitwicks Unterrichtsstunde mit dem Thema Elementare Magie unter den Zaubersprüchen und wie einen Zauberspruch mit dem richtigen Element zu verbinden, die Effizienz erhöhen konnte. Er ging schnell zu anderen Möglichkeiten über, die Effizienz zu steigern und während Hermiones Feder eilig Notizen niederschrieb, quollen aus ihrem Gehirn die Bemerkungen hervor, die Noggy, die Hauselfe über Erdmagie gemacht hatte.

Als Flitwick am Ende der Stunde eine Pause machte, hob Hermione ihre Hand.

„Professor, könnten Sie die Erdmagie noch etwas weiter erklären?"

Flitwick war zwar einen Moment lang verblüfft, antwortete dann aber bereitwillig. „Erdmagie ist ein anderer Name für Primitive Magie oder Elementare Magie. Wie sie aus ihren Unterrichtsstunden des letzten Jahres wissen, kann diese Art von Magie von jedem verwendet werden, der genügend motiviert oder aufgeregt ist. Erdmagie wird als weibliche Magie betrachtet, da die Frauen den Nachwuchs tragen. Außerdem wird der Menstruationszyklus normalerweise von den Mondphasen bestimmt, die ein weiteres irdisches Symbol darstellen. Junge Mädchen entwickeln ihre Kräfte zur gleichen Zeit, wie sie ihre Weiblichkeit entwickeln und diese beiden sind miteinander verbunden. Wie viele der jungen Damen unzweifelhaft bemerkt haben, fluktuiert ihre Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte mit ihrem Zyklus."

Obwohl ein oder zwei Mädchen bei dieser Anspielung auf den persönlichen Bereich ihres Lebens erröteten, nickten auch einige Köpfe zur Bestätigung. Flitwicks Gesichtsausdruck klärte sich plötzlich, als er die Verbindung zwischen ihrer Schwangerschaft und ihrer Frage herstellte.

„Haben sie in den letzten Monaten Veränderungen bei ihren Kräften festgestellt, Mrs Snape?"

Hermine nickte und ignorierte das Geflüster, das ihr neuer Name und ihr Familienstand hervorrief. „An einigen Tagen konnte ich kaum etwas fertig bringen, doch kürzlich fühlte ich mich sehr viel kräftiger."

„Das ist bei Ihrem Zustand zu erwarten", versicherte er ihr. „Sie werden feststellen, dass sich ihre Fähigkeiten kurz nach ihrer Niederkunft wieder angleichen."

Hermione nickte, aber Harry rutschte näher an sie heran. „Was meint er mit Niederkunft?", zischte er.

„Das Bedeutet, wenn ich das Kind bekomme", flüsterte sie zurück.

Harrys Gesichtsfarbe nahm einen leichten Grünton an und er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Flitwick zu, der mit seiner Lektion über Elementare Magie fortfuhr.

„Auf der anderen Seite sind junge Männer üblicher Weise mit etwas verbunden, dass man Feuermagie nennt. Und das bewirkt, dass bevor sie einen Zauberstab und eine entsprechende Magische Ausbildung erhalten, ihre Magie oftmals unkontrolliert hervorbricht, wenn sie ihr Temperament verlieren.

Behalten sie bitte in Gedanken, dass ich hier grobe Verallgemeinerungen mache. Ein junges Mädchen kann genauso während eines Wutanfalles ein Fenster zerbrechen und ein melancholischer Junge kann genauso zerstörerisch wirken. Das bedeutet, dass ein Kind, das die magischen Elemente um sich herum benutzt, anstatt einen Zauberstab zu benutzen, eine Art von zauberstabloser Magie vollführt. Es gibt einige dokumentierte Fälle mit erstaunlichen Resultaten. Nichts desto trotz ist es für die Person, die sich dieser Magie bedient sehr anstrengend und kann katastrophale, unvorhersehbare Resultate haben. In einigen Fällen war sie sogar tödlich. Beantwortet das ihre Frage Mrs Snape?"

Hermione versicherte dem Zauberkunstprofessor, dass es so wäre, während sie darüber nachdachte, warum der freundliche kleine Mann sich alle Mühe gegeben hatte, nicht in die Richtung von Harry Potter zu sehen, als er über die tödlichen Konsequenzen wilder, elementarer Magie sprach.

ABSATZ

Gerade als sich Hermione damit abgefunden hatte, von ihrem Ehemann keine Post zu erhalten, kam eine kurze Notiz mit der morgendlichen Post an. Mit für sich typischer Zurückhaltung drückte er ihr darin seine Zuversicht aus, dass sie die NEWTS bestehen würde. Sie enthielt eine Ermunterung gut gelaunt zu bleiben und eine strenge Ermahnung auf ihre Gesundheit zu achten. Die Notiz endete nur mit seinen Initialen, aber ein Tintenklecks zeigte ihr, dass seine Feder dort einige Momente verharrt hatte, bevor er sich entschieden hatte, wie er unterschreiben wollte.

Harry und Ron hatten auch eine Notiz von Severus erhalten, obwohl Hermione dies erst herausfand, als sie eines späten Abends die Bücherei verließ und Harry im Korridor wartend vorfand.

Nachdem Draco Malfoy abrupt aufgehört hatte ihr nachzustellen, hatte Hermione sich schon wieder besser dabei gefühlt, nach Herzenslust durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zu streifen. Die ständige Anwesenheit eines ihrer Freunde war ihr nicht bewusst geworden, bis Harry und Ron drei Abende hintereinander viel zu zufällig auf sie trafen, um sie zu ihrem Raum zurück zu begleiten. Sie blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

„Warum folgt ihr mir?" verlangte sie zu wissen

Harry und Ron tauschten einen Blick.

„Weil Snape uns darum gebeten hat", gab Harry schließlich zu. Rons Gesicht verzog sich, als er auf ihren Wutausbruch wartete. Er musste nicht lange warten.

„DER HAT VIELLEICHT NERVEN!" explodierte sie. „Wie KANN er es WAGEN? In zwei Monaten mache ich meinen Abschluss – ich bin verdammt noch einmal SCHULSPRECHRIN! Sehe ich aus, als würde ich einen Babysitter brauchen?"

„Vielleicht in ein paar Monaten", meinte Ron hastig. Der eiskalte Blick, den er zur Antwort erhielt, war mörderisch.

„Nun sieh doch Hermione", sagte Harry, als sie sich ihm zuwandte. „Er macht sich doch nur Sorgen um dich. Er hat uns nur gebeten, ein Auge auf dich zu haben, damit Malfoy oder einer seiner kleinen Arschkriecher dir keine Schwierigkeiten macht."

„Ja", stimmte Ron zu. „Er hat es einen Olivenzweig genannt, was immer das auch bedeuten mag."

Hermiones Mund öffnete und schloss sich einige Male, bevor ihre Stimme ihr wieder gehorchte. „Das ist so … so … SLYTHERIN von ihm! Er heuert euch beide an, ihm einen Gefallen zu tun und Tag und Nacht auf mich aufzupassen. Auf die Art und Weise könnt ihr drei euch als echte Kerle fühlen und die sich gegenseitig mit Schulterklopfen gratulierenden Helden spielen, während ich das Fräulein in Not bin. Und er weiß, dass wenn ich mich darüber aufrege und euch dazu bringe, damit aufzuhören, es mein Fehler sein wird, dass ihr euch nicht vertragen könnt."

„Genau", gab Harry lahm zu.

„Cleverer Kerl, nicht wahr?" kommentierte Ron.

ABSATZ

Irgendjemand hatte mal beobachtet, dass die Mühlen der Regierung langsam mahlen und so kam es, dass nachdem die Schule wieder in vollem Gange war, kurz nach dem ersten Mai, Professor Dumbledore einen offiziellen Besuchung von einer kleinkarierten Bohnenstange von Zauberer erhielt. Mr. Blackadder aus dem Ministerium, machte es während der Stunden, die er in Hogwarts verbrachte sehr deutlich, dass er Kinder, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall und vor allem den Schulleiter selber verabscheute.

Nachdem, was sie den Gesprächen ihrer Klassenkameraden entnommen hatte fragte Hermione sich, ob Severus ihm nur die Kniekehlen durchschnitten hätte oder mit einigen gut platzierten verbalen Hieben das aufgeblasene Ego des Mannes restlos zerstört hätte.

Nachdem der offizielle Vertreter des Ministeriums am späten Nachmittag die Schule verlassen hatte, erhielt Hermione eine Nachricht von Dumbledore, der sie auf eine Tasse Tee zu sich bat. Sie erschien pünktlich zu der angegebenen Zeit und war sehr dankbar, dass sie wegen der sich aufwärts windenden Treppenstufen nicht die Stufen zum Turm des Schulleiters hinaufklettern musste. Sie stellte fest, dass das Büro etwas anders aussah, als das letzte Mal, als sie dorthin eingeladen gewesen war, denn einige Regale waren leer, Bücher lagen in Stapeln auf dem Fußboden und die Putzlappen in den Regalen und den Schranktüren putzen eifrig.

„Packen Sie ihre Sachen zusammen?" fragte sie, ein wenig von den Anzeichen des Arbeitseifers verunsichert.

„Nein, nein, meine Liebe. Ich habe nur im Verlauf der Jahre wie eine Elster einige Dinge unordentlich zusammengetragen, " beichtete er mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Ich habe im Sommer etwas vor und habe beschlossen, rechtzeitig mit dem Aufräumen anzufangen. Minerva hasst Unordnung, und ich bin ihrer ständigen Ermahnungen überdrüssig geworden."

Er winkte Hermione zu einem Stuhl neben dem eine Teekanne auf sie wartete. Über seinem Stuhl schreckte Fawkes, der Phoenix, aus seinem Schlaf auf und musterte Hermione mit sichtlichem Interesse. Seine schwarzen Perlenaugen blieben auf ihrer Mitte haften.

„Menschen legen keine Eier oder brennen", erklärte sie dem Vogel. „Wir machen das stattdessen so."

Der rotgoldene Kopf nickte und Fawkes sang eine einzige Note der Zustimmung, während er ihnen den Rücken zuwandte, fest entschlossen, sein Schläfchen fortzusetzen.

„Hat das Ministerium Ihren Schwierigkeiten bereitet, weil Severus mich geheiratet hat?" fragte Hermione, als sie auf Bitten des Schulleiters hin einschenkte und ihm eine Tasse reichte. „Die können doch nichts dagegen tun, nicht wahr?"

„Das Ministerium und Fudge im speziellen, sind nicht sehr erfreut darüber, wie ich diese Schule leite", antwortete Dumbledore leichthin. "Ich habe noch immer die volle Unterstützung des Schulrates und bis sie mir mitteilen, dass ich entlassen bin, hat Cornelius Fuge mir gegenüber keinerlei rechtliche Handhabe."

„Aber wird Mr Blackadder dem Schulrat nicht berichten, was er heute hier herausgefunden hat?"

„Mr Blackadder", begann Dumbledore mit einem amüsierten Tonfall in der Stimme, der Hermione erkennen ließ, welche Wertschätzung er diesem Individuum entgegenbrachte, „kam hierher, um Gerüchten nachzugehen, dass eine Schülerin von einem Lehrer verführt worden war. Da Todesser offiziell nicht existieren, konnte ich ihm ja kaum mit einer Geschichte über nicht-existente Bösewichter zurücksenden. Stattdessen machte ich unmissverständlich klar, dass Sie und Professor Snape keine freundschaftlichen Beziehungen miteinander hatten, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er seine Beurlaubung angetreten hatte. Was er tat, nachdem er nicht mehr mein Angestellter war, ging mich nichts an."

„Und hat er ihnen das geglaubt?"

Dumbledore fand, dass die Decke in diesem Moment sehr interessant aussah. „Ich muss zugeben, dass Mr Blackadder den Eindruck hatte, dass Severus ein sozial eher unbeholfener gelehrter Gentleman war, der dem Charme einer gerissenen, jungen Dame erlag."

„Sie meinen, dass er denkt, dass ich eine Schlampe bin, die auf sozialen Aufstieg aus ist und sich einen reichen Ehemann geangelt hat", rief Hermione erbost und sank dann in ihrem Stuhl zusammen. „Nun, ich denke, es könnte schlimmer sein." Der Tee wurde umgerührt und getrunken, ohne, dass die beiden ihm mehr als einen oberflächlichen Blick widmeten.

„Das könnte es, in der Tat. Und es war schlimmer, zu meiner Zeit", seufzte er. Fast wie zu sich selbst murmelte er. „Ich dachte nicht, dass ich es erleben würde, dass die Geschichte sich wiederholt."

Hermione sah, wie seine Schultern müde herabsanken. „War es so schlimm, als sie Grindelwald besiegten?", fragte sie ängstlich.

Dumbledore atmete tief ein und langsam wieder aus und plötzlich schien Magie aus ihm hervorzubrechen und wie Schwingen aus Rauch wirbelnd in der Luft um ihn herum zu schweben. Macht umgab ihn wie Strahlung, als die Erinnerungen von allen Seiten auf ihn einstürzten.

„Genau genommen war es schlimmer," erzählte ihr Dumbledore und die Stimme des alten Mannes klang tief und resigniert. „Es gab noch einen weiteren Krieg, in dem auf der ganzen Welt Muggel gegen Muggel kämpften. Ich war in meinen Achtzigern, als ich Grindelwald bekämpfte und ich schwor mir, dass ich nicht zulassen würde, dass so etwas noch einmal passieren würde. Aber trotzdem ist es so gekommen."

Hermione sprach ohne nachzudenken. „Nein, das ist es nicht. Nicht wirklich."

„Nein, Miss Granger? Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Mrs Snape."

„Nach dem, was ich gelesen habe", begann Hermione ernsthaft, „hatte Grindelwald nur eine kleine Anhängerschar. Der Zweite Weltkrieg war etwas, dessen er sich bediente und der seinen eigenen Niedergang beschleunigte. Voldemort scheint aus diesem Fehler gelernt zu haben. Er rekrutiert Dutzende neuer Todesser, nicht wahr?"

„Er hat sich eine breitere Machtbasis geschaffen, aber Hermione, das habe ich ebenfalls."

„Aber damals handelten sie allein, nicht wahr?"

„Nicht ganz allein", korrigierte er sie, „Mein Patensohn kämpfte an meiner Seite, genau wie einige wenige andere, aber das war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Orden, den ich jetzt habe."

„Ihr Patensohn?" fragte Hermione.

Dumbledore lächelte mit zärtlicher Miene in seinen Bart. „Mein Patensohn Gussy. Ihnen, denke ich, besser als Augustus Snape bekannt."

„Severus Vater? Ich dachte, nun, Severus hatte mir erzählt, er wäre eher wie Lucius Malfoy gewesen."

„Unglücklicherweise lernen Söhne ihre Väter nie im gleichen Alter kennen. Obwohl es wahr ist, dass Gussy ihm gegenüber ein harter Zuchtmeister war, war er mit zwanzig ein ebenso unreifer Jüngling, wie sein Vater vor ihm. Die Weasley Zwillinge hätten ihre Mühe gehabt mit einem solchen Tunichtgut Schritt zu halten."

Hermione war fasziniert. „Was hat ihn verändert?"

„Der Krieg, glaube ich. Er veränderte uns alle. Augustus dachte, es würde eine Zerstreuung sein, mich zu einem Treffen mit Zaubererfamilien zu begleiten, die in Moskau während der Besetzung Russlands durch die Deutschen gefangen worden waren. Das Gemetzel überall widerte ihn an, aber er nahm sich das alles noch nicht zu Herzen."

„Krieg ist etwas, das Muggel Muggeln antun, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore nickte traurig. „Ich hatte Spuren der Einmischung von Grindelwald gefunden. Ich konnte ihn erst zwei Jahre später lokalisieren, aber Gussy und ich hatten Beweise gefunden, dass Zauberer und Hexen in den Krieg verwickelt worden waren, und von Muggeln getötet wurden, die Grindelwalds Handlanger waren. Wir schafften es eines Nachts, einige von ihnen aus einem Zug zu befreien und bevor er nein sagen konnte, hatte sich ihm eine junge rumänische Hexe an den Hals gehängt. Ich denke, sie hatte sich sofort in ihn verliebt. Nachdem ich Grindelwald fertig war, " bei dieser unerwarteten Formulierung musste Hermione damit kämpfen, sich nicht zu verschlucken, „veränderte Augustus sich. Diese Jahre nach dem Krieg waren für Zauberer und Muggel gleichermaßen schlimm. Ich denke nicht, dass er Kinder haben wollte, aber Lucretia schaffte ihn schließlich und sie produzierten Severus. Unglücklicherweise wurde der Junge auf dem Höhepunkt der Sechziger Jahre geboren."

„Meine Eltern haben mir davon erzählt", sagte Hermione.

„Um das auszugleichen war Augustus streng zu dem Jungen und er starb, kurz bevor Severus die Schule verließ. Ein Trauerspiel, wirklich." Dumbledore stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch. „Ich habe gesehen, wie viele der älteren Zauberer in der letzten Hälfte des Jahrhunderts ermordet wurden, Hermione. Ich mache mir Sorgen über die Auswirkungen, die das auf unsere Welt haben wird."

Hermione nickte. „Ich arbeite an einem Projekt für Madam Pomfrey und ich hatte sie nach Bevölkerungsstatistiken für Zauberer gefragt. Sie wusste nicht, dass welche erhoben worden waren, aber es hat den Anschein, dass die Zaubererbevölkerung abnehmen würde."

„Es mag ihnen bekannt sein, dass einer von fünf Schülern in Hogwarts Muggelgeboren, wie sie selber, ist. Ein weiteres Fünftel hat Eltern in beiden Welten und ist, was Mr Finnegan als halb und halb bezeichnet. Aber sagen Sie mir, Hermione, kennen sie viele Mitschüler, die mehr als ein Geschwisterkind haben?"

„Nun, Ron jedenfalls", antwortete sie sofort und Dumbledore nickte.

„Nun ja, die Familie Weasley ist eine Rarität zwischen den reinblütigen Zauberern. Die meisten Zaubererfamilien haben ein, höchstens zwei Kinder."

„Eine stabile Bevölkerung jeder Art benötigt eine Geburtenrate, die eine relative Langlebigkeit ausgleicht", zitierte Hermione aus einem lang vergessenen medizinischen Artikel, den sie einmal gelesen hatte.

„Genau, meine Liebe. Ich befürchte, dass unsere Gesellschaft kurz davor steht auszusterben, und wenn auch nur, weil wir unsere besten und hellsten Köpfe nicht so schnell ersetzen können, wie Voldemort Wege findet, sie zu töten. Deswegen war ich auch so erfreut, als ich erfuhr, dass Sie ihr Kind behalten wollten. Die Zaubererwelt braucht frische, junge Gehirne, wie das Ihre, und ihre Heirat mit Severus ist ein helles Zeichen der Hoffnung für mich. Ich hoffe, sie beide werden viel Freude in den Jahren, die vor ihnen liegen, haben."

Hermione nickte, denn sie traute sich nicht zu sprechen. Der Optimismus des Schulleiters war geradeheraus und unnachgiebig und erhellte sie, wie ein Blick in die Sonne. Die Wogen der Macht, die den alten Zauberer umgaben, wärmten sie und brachten sie dazu schläfrig zuzustimmen, obwohl ihre Sorgen um Severus und die Zauberer, die ihn begleiteten, ständig an ihr nagten.

Als sie den Schulleiter jetzt ansah, wie er an seinem Schreibtisch saß, in dessen Ansammlung von Krimskrams die Teetasse verborgen stand, wirkte er auf sie wie jemandes Lieblingsonkel. Mit seinem langen Bart und Haar, den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern und dem Gehabe eines zerstreuten Professors hätte Albus Dumbledore ein zerstreuter Pensionär in Zaubererroben sein können.

Es erforderte einen Akt bewusster Anstrengung von Hermione sich daran zu erinnern, dass dieser alter Mann, der mächtigste lebende Zauberer war und aktiv einen hässlichen kleinen inoffiziellen Krieg gegen das fast unverfälschte Böse kämpfte. Er kämpfte nicht nur, um seine eigene runzlige Haut zu retten, denn auch an ihm waren trotz seiner Langlebigkeit die Spuren der Zeit, genau wie bei jedem anderen Zauberer auch, nicht vorbeigegangen, auch nicht für den Status Quo seiner Gesellschaft, sondern für nichts Geringeres als die Erhaltung seiner Welt.

ABSATZ

_(A/N ) Ein Bataleur Adler ist ein afrikanischer Adler mit 1,50 m Flügelspannweite, der als akrobatischer Flugkünstler bekannt ist. Hier ist ein Bild zu sehen: h__ttp/animal/ViewImg.cgi?imga4/Dn-a0179-BateleurEagles-byDarrenNew.jpg_

_ABSATZ_

_(B/N 20) Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass kein Mann, es sei denn er heißt Abatatschi und steckt in einem rosa Hasenkostüm, „Schnuffel" zu einem anderen sagen würde – und erst recht kein Teeny! Daher bleibe ich hier bei Padfood._


	18. Chapter 18

Am Wendepunkt des Schicksals – Kapitel 18

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Lilly und Mike. **Ihr seid klasse! Herzlichen Dank!

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

(Ich kann leider nicht alle persönlich beantworten, dazu fehlt mir die Zeit und ihr wollt ja Weiterlesen, gell?)

Am Wendepunkt des Schicksals – Kapitel 18

Im Verlauf des Monats Mai wuchs Hermiones Baby heran und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Treppen von Hogwarts mit jedem Tag, der verging, länger wurden. Die Stufen, die sie in den früheren Jahren ihrer Ausbildung mit Leichtigkeit hinauf und hinab geeilt war, wurden jetzt zu einem täglichen Ausdauertest. Mehr und mehr wusste sie ihre scheinbar gewichtslose Tasche zu schätzen, die Severus erstes Geschenk an sie gewesen war. Das kleine ‚HS' Monogram, das sich vorne befand, wurde von ihr regelmäßig poliert.

An diesem besonderen Freitagnachmittag jedoch hatte sich Hermione, so schnell es ihre geschwollenen Fußgelenke zuließen, die Treppen hinaufgeschleppt und war dankbar dafür, dass Madam Pomfrey sie nicht benötigte. Ihr Stundenplan war so geändert worden, dass sie die späten Stunden des Nachmittages frei hatte und sogar die Nachmittage, die Madam Pomfrey zur Verfügung standen, konnten abgesagt werden, solange die Medi-Hexe mit den Beständen ihres Tränkelagers zufrieden war.

All dieses erklärte ihre momentane Position: flach auf dem Rücken liegend, mit den Füßen auf einem Berg von Kissen. Ihr Schulumhang lag in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden. Sie trug nur ein locker sitzendes Shirt und ihre Unterwäsche. Crookshanks nahm einen Teil des Bettes für sich in Anspruch und verlangte gelegentlich gestreichelt zu werden, während er ausgestreckt auf einem offenen Schulbuch lag. Seine Hexe hatte mittlerweile den halbherzigen Versuch, ihre Aufzeichnungen durchzusehen, aufgegeben, lag meist still und fühlte, wie sich das Baby bewegte. Und schmollte, wie sich Hermione selbst eingestand. Sie vermisste Severus mehr, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, wenn auch nicht zu den Zeiten, zu denen sie es erwartet hätte.

Obwohl sie ihn nachts vermisste, wenn sie allein in dem großen, leeren Bett lag und nur Crookshanks als Gesellschaft hatte, war das nicht das schlimmste. Während der ruhigen Stunden, in denen sie lernte, bedauerte sie seine Abwesenheit. Dann, wenn ihre Gedanken sich zu starken Strömen vereinten und sie ihn nach etwas fragen wollte, alle möglichen Themen mit ihm diskutieren wollte und seine tiefe, volle Stimme hören wollte, wie sie sarkastische und vernichtend genaue Beobachtungen von sich gab. Sie vermisste es über ein Thema sprechen zu können, ohne erst erklären zu müssen, worüber sie eigentlich redete, oder ungewöhnliche Vergleiche zu ziehen, wie z.B. zwischen den reinblütigen Zauberern und den königlichen Familien Europas, ohne erst rezessive Gene erklären zu müssen. Ron Weasley mochte in der Lage sein, die Namen aller Torhüter der Chudley Canons in den letzten zwanzig Jahren aufzusagen, aber er würde die Nationalität von Katharina der Großen nicht nennen können, selbst wenn man ihn gefesselt und gefoltert hätte.

ABSATZ

Irgendwo in den Wäldern des Moores von Broughton im Seengebiet Englands saßen drei Männer zusammengekauert um ein niedriges Lagerfeuer und harrten, jeder für sich allein und doch alle zusammen, der Dinge, die da kommen mochten. Remus Lupin wartete darauf, dass das Wasser im Teekessel kochen würde. Er persönlich hatte nichts gegen magisch erhitztes Wasser, aber seine beiden Gefährten hatten sich, in einem ungewöhnlichen Moment der Solidarität beschwert, dass magisch erhitztes Wasser einfach widerlich schmeckte und wollten lieber Rauch im Tee schmecken, als einen Kompromiss einzugehen.

Severus Snape hatte es sich auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Feuers bequem gemacht und wartete auf die fällige Eulenpost. Er trug seine übliche schwarze Hose, eine Weste und ein weißes Hemd, hatte aber geruht, seinen schwarzen Mantel abzulegen. Obwohl die drei nicht gerade in der Wildnis lebten, war sein Ausgehanzug den Herausforderungen beim Wandern durch einen Wald nicht gewachsen.

Sirius Black stocherte stumpfsinnig in dem kleinen Feuer herum, während er neben Remus saß, und wartete offensichtlich darauf, dass die Hölle zufror, bevor er aufhören würde, sich wie ein Idiot zu benehmen. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du es zulassen konntest, dass Hermione ihn heiratet", sagte Sirius zu seinem Freund. „Zur Hölle, du hättest sie statt dessen heiraten sollen!"

Remus hatte versucht, ihn zu ignorieren, da er schon vor langer Zeit müde geworden war, die Situation immer wieder zu erklären, aber diese letzte Anschuldigung war zu viel.

„Hermione Granger bekommt ein Baby, Padfoot. Wenn dir eine bessere Alternative dazu einfällt, als sie den Vater des Kindes heiraten zu lassen, eher als einen Werwolf jedenfalls, dann würde ich sie gerne von dir hören." Er schaute seinen ältesten Freund irritiert an. „Tatsache ist, dass ich nahezu alles andere hören möchte, als dein Gemaule darüber."

Sie wurden in ihrem Streit unterbrochen, als sie eine weiße Eule im Zwielicht der Dämmerung auf sich zufliegen sahen. Sie suchte sich ihren Weg durch die Bäume und flog geradewegs auf sie zu. Sirius hob seinen Arm, um sie darauf landen zu lassen, aber Harrys Eule flog an ihm vorbei, landete sauber auf einem Holzscheit neben Severus und präsentierte ihr Bein.

„Hedwig", begrüßte Severus die Eule sanft und überspielte seine Überraschung mit Hilfe langjähriger Übung. Während er die eng zusammengerollten Briefe löste, schaute er sich jeden genau an. Einer trug die nachlässige Handschrift von Harry und er warf ihn über die Flammen zu Sirius. Den zweiten, mit Dumbledores dünner, spinnenwebgleicher Schrift, warf er Remus zu. Die dritte Rolle war mit einer kleinen, runden Schrift bedeckt und an ihn adressiert.

Remus öffnete seine Nachricht als erster und teilte ihnen voll Erleichterung mit, dass sich die Todesser Beltane wohl frei genommen hätten und keine Angriffe gemeldet worden wären. Im Brief standen andere Anweisungen, die alle mit ihrer Aufgabe zu tun hatten und nichts davon war wirklich überraschend.

Sirius lachte, als er den Brief seines Patensohnes las und erzählte Remus einige amüsante Einzelheiten.

Severus war jedoch in den Brief von Hermione vertieft. Er war nicht lang und enthielt nur einen nervösen Hinweis auf die NEWTs, die nur noch drei Wochen entfernt waren. Sie erzählte ihm, dass ihr neuer Familienstand nun anerkannt war und von dem Geschenk und dem Brief seiner Mutter. Die Hälfte des Briefes hatte sie dazu benutzt technische Fragen zum Thema Zaubertränke zu stellen und er endete mit einem kurzen, persönlichen Absatz

_Ich werde dich nicht fragen, wo du bist oder wann du zurück sein wirst, aber _ich möchte, dass du weißt, d_ass ich oft an dich denke. Ich vermisse dich._

_Mit all meiner Liebe_

_Hermione_

Auf der anderen Seite des Feuers bemerkte Black die intensive Aufmerksamkeit, mit der Severus seinen Brief las und konnte die Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.

„Was denn, schon wieder ein Liebesbrief von deiner Schulmädchen-Braut? Sag mal, unterschreibt sie mit X's und O's, die für Umarmungen und Küsse stehen?"

Severus hob lediglich die Augenbraue, so als wolle er ihn fragen, ob dies das Beste sei, was ihm dazu einfallen würde.

„Weißt du", fuhr Sirius fort, „Geheimoperation bedeutet auch geheim und diskret. Du kannst deiner kleinen Freundin nicht jeden Nachmittag Nachrichten schicken. Ich denke, das würde irgendjemand bemerken."

Remus, der nun endgültig genug gehört hatte, trat Sirius dorthin, wo es am meisten Eindruck hinterlassen würde.

„Aua!" jaulte Sirius leise und rieb sich sein schmerzendes Hinterteil. „Wofür war das denn?"

„Er hat ihr einen Brief in vier Wochen geschickt, Padfoot", zischte Remus ihn an, wobei er darauf achtete, dass seine Stimme nicht über das Feuer trug. „Du hast Harry dreimal geschrieben! Wann wirst du endlich erwachsen?"

„Ich habe zwölf Jahre im Gefängnis verbracht, Moony. So etwas wird verzögerte Entwicklung genannt."

„So etwas wird sich wie ein Arsch aufführen genannt. Komm endlich darüber hinweg. Du bist hier und ich bin hier. Meinst du nicht auch, dass es langsam Zeit wird, Severus zu vergeben, dass auch er hier ist? Auch, wenn James nicht bei uns ist?"

„Wie kommst du mit dem neuen Zauberstab zurecht, Black?" fragte Severus mit milder Stimme. Er konnte die beiden sich gegenseitig etwas vorjammern hören, das wahrscheinlich mit ihm zu tun hatte, wobei es ihn nicht im Geringsten interessierte, wie der genaue Wortlaut war.

Todesser und ihre Aktivitäten zu überwachen brachte ironischer Weise auch etwas Positives mit sich: Zauberstäbe, die übersehen worden waren. Manchmal hatten sie den Opfern gehört und einige waren Zauberstäbe der Todesser, die sie nicht länger brauchen würden, nachdem sie das Missfallen des Dunklen Lords auf sich gezogen hatten. Dumbledore hatte eine ganze Schublade voll von ihnen und sobald die Schule aus war, würden sie Harry gezeigt werden, in der Hoffnung, dass sich unter ihnen einer befand, der sich von ihm gegen Voldemort benutzen ließ.

Sirius wurde rot und antwortete nicht. Es war für ihn erniedrigend daran erinnert zu werden, dass er seinen eigenen Zauberstab Severus Angewohnheit sie aufzulesen, verdankte.

„Siehst du?" fügte Remus hinzu. „Er hat dir sogar einen Zauberstab besorgt, den du benutzen kannst, um Merlins Willen!"

„Du hörst dich wie Harry an", stellte Black sauer fest.

„Gut", gab Lupin zurück. „Ich würde es hassen, wenn Harry sich wie du anhören würde."

„Du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich sein Kumpel werde, oder? Er hasst uns beide."

„Und du hast versucht ihn umzubringen, Padfoot. Wenn Harry jemals so unverantwortlich gehandelt hätte, hättest du ihn windelweich geschlagen."

Sirius hatte keine Antwort darauf. Stattdessen schaute er auf den Mann, der auf der anderen Seite des Feuers saß und sein Pergament las. Die letzten paar Male, während denen sie gezwungen gewesen waren zusammen zu arbeiten, war Severus Snape ein Bündel überreizter Nerven, zusammengehalten von eiserner Selbstkontrolle gewesen, was seine Nähe unerträglich machte. Im Gegensatz dazu schien der Tränkemeister im Moment fast entspannt zu sein.

„Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass du dich noch nie für diesen unverantwortlichen Streich entschuldigt hast?" fragte Remus.

„Ich habe doch schon Dutzende von Malen gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut, Moony."

„Zu mir. Aber nicht zu ihm." Als Sirius stur die Stirn runzelte, seufzte Lupin und gab es auf, weiter nachzubohren. Stattdessen sprach er nun laut genug, dass Severus ihn hören konnte. „Wie geht es Hermione?" fragte er freundlich. „Sie arbeitet doch nicht zu hart, oder?"

„Tatsächlich hat sie eine geniale Idee gehabt", sagte Severus zu ihm, und las den Hauptteil des Briefes noch einmal. „Professor Cluny hatte eine besonders dumme Bemerkung in der Klasse gemacht und sie hatten einen hitzigen Streit deswegen. Es ging um die Reaktion bestimmter Tränke mit dem Metall der Kessel. Sie stellt die Hypothese auf, dass ein Kessel aus Glas das Brauen einiger Tränke vereinfachen würde, zum Beispiel des Wolfsbann-Trankes", fügte er noch mit scheinbarer Milde hinzu.

„Würde ein Kessel, der nicht mit dem Trank reagiert einen Unterschied machen?" fragte Lupin sofort.

„Zumindest würde er ihn verdaulicher machen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es wird einiger Studien bedürfen, da Silber der Hauptbestandteil des Wolfsbannes ist, aber all meine Unterlagen befinden sich in Hogwarts. Ein anderer Punkt wäre, dass Kessel aus Glas die Rate an Kesseln senken würde, die durch ätzende Reaktionen schmelzen würden."

„Wie kann Glas der Hitze widerstehen?"

„Offensichtlich haben Muggel eine Art von Glas entwickelt, das enorme Temperaturspannungen aushält. Hermione sagt, das ihre Mutter ein gläsernes Set von Töpfen hat, die alle aus diesem Glas gefertigt wurden.

„Was ist mit zerbrechenden Kesseln. Wäre ein explodierender Glaskessel nicht gefährlich?"

„Schlimmer als einer aus Zink? Tatsächlich nimmt Glas Unzerbrechlichkeitszauber viel besser als Metall an und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sprechen Wunden, die von Glassplittern verursacht wurden, auch besser auf Heilzauber an, da die Splitter weniger Spurenelemente in der Wunde hinterlassen. Noch ein Punkt, der überprüft werden muss. Verdammt, ich brauche mein Material." Er machte sich einen mentalen Vermerk Hermione anzuweisen, Madam Pomfrey nach den medizinischen Gesichtspunkten zu befragen und Flitwick nach den Unzerbrechlichkeitszaubern.

„Und wo würde man das herkriegen – wie heißt es überhaupt?" fragte Black, der wider seinen Willen neugierig war.

„Pyrex." Severus durchsuchte noch einmal den Brief. „Sie ist sich darüber nicht sicher. Sie sagt, sie müsse Percy Weasley kontaktieren. Anscheinend ist er eine Art Experte für Kesselimporte."

Severus wandte sich von seinen Kameraden ab, lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und las den Brief noch einmal. In den Wochen, die vergangen waren, seit dem er Hermione gesehen hatte, hatte er aufgehört, davon angewidert zu sein, wie oft er an sie dachte. Ob er wach war, oder ob er schlief, sie war seinen Gedanken nie fern. Wann immer er seine Augen schloss, überwältigen ihn Erinnerungen: an ihr Gesicht, ihr Lachen und das sture Gryffindor-Temperament, dass ihn ebenso verärgerte wie anzog. Er ließ ihre langen Gespräche Revue passieren und überlegte sich neue Themen, stellte sich vor, wie sie auf die vielen Dinge reagieren würde, die er mit ihr teilen wollte. Mehr als alles andere wollte Severus sie einfach nur wieder sehen.

Dumbledore war heiser darüber geworden zu schwören, dass er Severus benachrichtigen würde, wenn Hermione oder dem Baby etwas zustoßen würde. Seinem Baby. Er würde Vater werden und dieser Gedanke war ebenso beängstigend wie aufregend. Bald schon, innerhalb von zwei Monaten, würde Hermione sein Kind zur Welt bringen. Severus Snape entdeckte in seinem Inneren die eiserne Entschlossenheit sein Kind geboren zu sehen, aufwachsen und in einer Welt leben zu sehen, in der es sicher war vor den Verwüstungen des psychopathischen Monsters, dem er einstmals Treue geschworen hatte.

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Severus öffnete erschrocken seine Augen.

„Pinkus ist zurück", sagte Black zu ihm und hielt den Klatschtanten-Korken hoch, dessen Zauber ihn leuchten ließ, sobald ihre Zielobjekt seine Haustür öffnete. Das unförmige Stück Plastik glühte im trüben Zwielicht unter den Bäumen.

Die drei schlichen schnell durch die Bäume und umkreisten die Vorderseite von Pinkus kleiner Hütte, in der der Todesser-Anwärter ein Wochenende pro Monat verbrachte, um, wie er seiner Frau erzählte, sich spirituell zurückzuziehen. Tatsächlich traf der Mann seine Geliebte am ersten Samstag eines jeden Monates, so regelmäßig wie ein Uhrwerk.

In diesem Monat hatte er jedoch die Hexe wütend und unbefriedigt zurücklassen müssen, als er dem Ruf seines Herrn folgte. Dies hätte sich schädlich auf das Liebesleben von Pinkus auswirken können, wenn Sirius Black nicht, nachdem der Mann verschwunden war, dorthin appariert wäre und die Geliebte über die bevorstehende, und vollkommen erfundene, Ankunft der Ehefrau unterrichtet hätte. Die Geliebte zog sich schnellstens zurück.

„Der Idiot hat nicht einmal Schutzzauber errichtet", zischte Severus voller Verachtung. Mit Black und Lupin hinter sich ging er zielstrebig auf die Vordertür der kleinen Hütte zu und trat unzeremoniell die Tür ein.

„S-S-Snape!" stotterte Sidney. „Ich dachte, Sie wären tot!"

„Nichts dergleichen", antwortete Severus. „Erlauben Sie mir meine Gefährten nicht vorzustellen. Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen, sie sind sowieso untauglich als Gesprächspartner. Ich will mit Ihnen reden."

„Über was?" fragte er nervös und beäugte die beiden Männer hinter seinem Todesser-Kollegen. Die Erfahrungen der Vergangenheit hatten die drei Mitstreiter gelehrt, dass die bedrohende Anwesenheit eines Wortführers, der von zwei stillen, einschüchternden Figuren begleitet wurde einen tieferen Eindruck machte, als drei einzelne Sprecher mit äußerst unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten.

Severus lächelte mit geschlossenem Mund und setzte sich auf eines der groben Möbelstücke. „Über viele Dinge. Voldemort als Erstes."

Sidney Pinkus war nicht der Erste durch den Orden identifizierte Todesser, den es inzwischen reuen könnte, das Dunkle Mal zu tragen. Während Voldemort warmer Körper bedurfte, um seine Armee aufzubauen, konnte er jedoch nicht jeden einzelnen von ihnen so gründlich überwachen, wie er es vielleicht sollte. Und jeder, der Severus Snape lebend sah, der den Fängen seiner ehemaligen Kompagnons entronnen war und gesund und munter einherging, war ein weiterer Todesser, der den Kadavergehorsam in Frage stellte, den Voldemort verlangte.

Es war eine ermüdende und nervenaufreibende Arbeit, deren Fortschritt nur in winzigen Einheiten gemessen werden konnte. Aber jeder Todesser, der zweifelte, war ein Riss in den Grundfesten von Voldemorts Macht. Tag für Tag taten die drei Männer, jeder auf seine Weise, ihr bestes um Voldemorts Rückhalt bröckeln zu lassen. Und diejenigen, die von Snapes gut durchdachter Propaganda nicht überzeugt werden konnten, wurden überwältigt, mit Veritaserum gefügig gemacht und mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt, nachdem sie gründlich verhört worden waren.

Severus Snape hatte herausgefunden, dass er tatsächlich eine Gemeinsamkeit mit Sirius Black und Remus Lupin teilte. Sie waren alle der Rücksichtslosigkeit fähig und führten ihr Gewissen an der kurzen Leine. Dieses Gewissen meldete sich bei Bedarf, machte auf Kommando Platz und war bekannt dafür, dass es mit überzeugender Leichtigkeit tot spielen konnte.

ABSATZ

Das letzte Hogsmeade Wochenende des Jahres war für das erste komplette Wochenende im Juni angekündigt worden. Hermione hatte eigentlich nicht geplant zu gehen, sie war in ihre Studien vergraben, die beinahe jeden ihrer wachen Momente in Anspruch nahmen, aber Ron und Harry waren hartnäckig. Sie weigerten sich, ein „ein" als Antwort gelten zu lassen, entführten sie praktisch von ihren Büchern und schoben sie schließlich das erste Mal seit viel zu langer Zeit aus dem Schloss hinaus.

Sobald sie sich an der frischen Luft und in dem hellen Sonnenschein befand, atmete Hermione tief ein und vergab ihren Freunden sofort. Der Tag war zu schön, um ihn einfach verstreichen zu lassen. Außerdem meldete sich ihr seit einiger Zeit schlafender Appetit sofort und verlangte nach Honeydukes Nougat.

Sie schlossen sich den anderen Schülern auf dem Weg hinab zum Dorf an. Ihre Umhänge flatterten in der leichten Brise und Stimmen voller unschuldiger Begeisterung wurden laut. Ron pries die Vorzüge des neuesten Rennbesens an und stritt mit Harry über die Neuerungen, die ihm gefielen und Harry nicht.

„Wir können ja Gudgeon fragen, wenn wir in das Besengeschäft kommen", sagte Ron schließlich. „Er wird's dir schon erklären."

„Und du wirst auf dem Cover von der Hexenwoche abgebildet sein", gab Harry sarkastisch zurück. „Gudgeon weiß es besser."

„Also im Ernst", rief Hermione aus. „Wenn ihr meint, dass ich eine Stunde herumstehen werde, während ihr zwei euch über Besen streitet, dann irrt ihr euch gewaltig. Aber du erwartest, dass wir warten, während du jedes einzelne Regal im Buchgeschäft durchsiehst?" gab Ron zurück.

„In Ordnung", sagte Hermione zu ihm. „Kein Buchgeschäft. Aber ich möchte in ein anderes Geschäft gehen und ich will dann keine Beschwerde hören."

„Abgemacht", stimmte Harry zu. „Und mach dir keine Gedanken, wir werden die Besen nicht zu lange ansehen. Wir müssen vor drei Uhr Nachmittags wieder in der Schule sein."

„Müssen wir?" fragte Hermione überrascht.

„Alle Wochenenden mit Freizeitausflügen waren in diesem Jahr kurz", fügte Harry noch hinzu. „Seit… nun, nach Halloween", schloss er voller Mitgefühl. „Dumbledore wollte sicherstellen, dass es heute keine Überraschungen gibt."

Harry nickte kurz in Richtung eines Zauberers, der an eine Wand gelehnt stand, den Tagespropheten las und offensichtlich die Fußgänger um ihn herum ignorierte. Nun erst darauf aufmerksam geworden sah Hermione überall herumlungernde Zauberer und Hexen. Nicht an jeder Ecke der Hauptstraße, aber fast.

„Auroren", flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr. „Sie sind alle Freiwillige, die gerade keinen Dienst haben. Sie kommen jedes Mal, wenn ein Hogsmeade Wochenende ansteht, um Professor Dumbledore zu gefallen."

Hermione unterdrückte ein Schaudern und einige unhöfliche Gedanken über zu späte Einsichten und folgte ihren Freunden fügsam in eine Werkstatt, die nach Sägespänen, grünen Zweigen und Politur roch.

Ron und der Geschäftsführer begannen sogleich über den fraglichen Besen zu diskutieren. Zu Rons Verdruss unterstützte Dave Gudgeon jedoch Harrys Meinung, dass die Designer gestutzt hatten, was besser unberührt geblieben wäre. Mit selbstzufriedener Miene ließ Harry die Debatte ohne seine Beteiligung aufbranden und suchte einen Stuhl für Hermione. Sie setzte sich, machte es sich bequem und erwartete, dass Harry sich gründlich umsehen würde. Zu ihrer Überraschung blieb er jedoch an ihrer Seite, obwohl seine Finger über einen Stapel Handzettel auf einem nahe gelegenen Regal glitten.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie und deutete auf die Zettel, die seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselten.

„Professionelle Quidditch Termine", teilte er ihr mit und zeigte ihr eines der Blätter mit den farbigen Emblemen der verschiedenen Teams. Nachdem sie jahrelang Ron zugehört hatte, war es einfach das Orange der Chudley Canons herauszusuchen, aber sie erkannte auch noch einige andere. Wie verzaubert schaute Harry auf das glänzende Papier, während seine Finger die Liste von Daten und Uhrzeiten hinab glitten. „Ich habe eine Eule von der Englischen Quidditch Vereinigung erhalten", beichtete er mit sanfter Stimme.

„Harry!" rief Hermione erfreut aus, aber er unterdrückte ihren Enthusiasmus mit einer kurzen Geste seiner Hand.

„Nicht!", sagte er. „Ich habe es Ron noch nicht erzählt. Sie wollen, dass ich mich zu einem für sie verfügbaren Spieler erkläre. Es scheint so, als ob die professionellen Teams keine Werbegespräche mit einem führen dürfen, wenn man nicht gelistet ist, nicht einmal bei Anfängern."

„Das ist doch wundervoll! Die Spielzeit beginnt doch erst in einigen Monaten, nicht wahr? Also muss es doch einige Teams geben, die möchten, dass du für sie spielst!"

Harry schob seine Brille hoch. „Das Training beginnt am ersten Oktober. Aber ich werde nicht unterzeichnen, bis alles andere erledigt ist."

Entsetzt starrte Hermione ihn an. „Harry, du kannst doch nicht dein Leben zum Stillstand bringen und nur auf Voldemort warten. Das kannst du einfach nicht!"

„Ich werde nicht auf ihn warten", vertraute ihr Harry an. „Sobald die Schule beendet ist, werde ich in die Offensive gehen.

Hermione schaute sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass niemand sie hören konnte. „Bist du nicht ganz dicht? Wir reden über Voldemort! Er hat eine Armee von Todessern zu seiner ständigen Verfügung steht!"

„Das kümmert mich nicht, Hermione. Und wie du weißt, stehe ich auch nicht mehr alleine da. Das Ministerium kann alles abstreiten, bis sie an ihren Protesten ersticken. Die Dinge sind schon zu weit fortgeschritten, als dass man sie noch ignorieren könnte. Dumbledore hat eine Menge Kontakte bei den Auroren und die sind alle davon angewidert, wie Fudge die Sache handhabt. Wenn wir herausgefunden haben, wo Voldemort sich versteckt, werden wir den Kampf vor seine Tür tragen."

„Du kannst doch noch nicht einmal aufrecht stehen, wenn er in deiner Nähe ist!" protestierte Hermione. „Deine Narbe schmerzt zu sehr. Was willst du dagegen unternehmen?" Harry zog eine Grimasse, seine Narbe war rot, brannte und schmerzte schon seit Monaten immer mal wieder und bescherte ihm ständig Kopfschmerzen. „Abgesehen davon, dass eure Zauberstäbe nicht gegeneinander funktionieren!"

„In Ordnung, ich behaupte ja nicht, dass wir nicht noch ein paar Probleme lösen müssen." Hermione schnaubte taktlos. „Ich habe die Schnauze voll davon, Hermione", sagte er und seine Ernsthaftigkeit spiegelte sich in der Spannung seines durchtrainierten Körpers wider. „Ich habe genug davon, von Todesser-Angriffen zu lesen und davor Angst zu haben. Es wird niemand anderes mehr das durchmachen müssen, was man dir angetan hat. Das schwöre ich."

Hermione runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. „Was sagt Professor Dumbledore dazu?"

Harry schob erneut seine Brille hoch. „Er stimmt mir nicht zu, was das in die Offensive gehen betrifft, aber schau dir mal den Stundenplan für die Abschlüsse an, der in der letzten Woche herauskam. Der letzte Schultag ist der 19. Juni und der Express wird alle am 20. nach Hause bringen. Wir erwarten eigentlich nicht, dass Voldemort sich vor dem Spätsommer rührt, aber wenn er zur Sommersonnenwende ein Spektakel aufführen will, werden wenigstens keine Schüler da sein, die verletzt werden könnten."

„Und dann?"

„Und dann ziehe ich in den Krieg", sagte Harry mit grimmiger Miene.

‚_Das ist das Ende',_ wurde Hermione bewusst, als die den schlanken, schwarzhaarigen Mann vor sich anstarrte. _‚Das Ende eines Zeitalter_s'. Vielleicht war es ein verrückter Gedanke, aber nichts desto trotz wahr. Der letzte sorgenfreie Nachmittag und das letzte Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Sobald die Schüler ins Schloss zurückgekehrt waren, würden sie sich für den Rest des Schuljahres auf die entsprechenden Abschlüsse und sie Siebentklässler auf die NEWTs vorbereiten.

Sie erinnerte sich an ein Volkslied, das sie einmal auswendig gelernt hatte. Es handelte von drei Freunden und einem wunderschönen Tag. ‚_Der Sommer vor dem Krieg_', so hieß es, und die melancholische Freude des Liedes hallte in ihrem Herzen nach, als Harry darauf wartete, das sie mit ihm einen Streit anfangen würde. Stattdessen glitt sie von ihrem Sitz, umarmte Harry unbeholfen und presste ihr Gesicht in einem Versuch die Tränen zurück zu halten an seine Schulter. (A/N1)

„Sei vorsichtig", flüsterte sie.

Harrys drückte sie kurz an sich. „Das bin ich", versicherte er ihr.

„Was ist den hier los?" Rons Stimme unterbrach sie und ließ beide zurück fahren. „Er ist vergeben, Hermione, aber ich kann es dir nicht verdenken, wenn du tauschen möchtest."

Hermione zog sich aus Harrys Umarmung zurück und setzte, obwohl es sie jedes Quäntchen Mut und Entschlossenheit erforderte, über das sie verfügte, ein strahlendes Lächeln auf. „Verzieh dich!" sagte sie fröhlich zu ihm.

Ron fiel die Klappe herunter, als er diesen obszönen Ausdruck hörte, worauf hin Harry und Hermione lachten. In diesem Moment fasste sie den Entschluss, dass sie an diesem Tag, wenn es der letzte sorgenfreie Tag war, den sie miteinander verbringen sollten, so viel Spaß wie nur möglich haben wollten.

„Kommt schon", sagte sie zu ihnen. „Lasst uns zu Zonko gehen."

Jetzt war Harry an der Reihe, sie erstaunt anzusehen. „Hermione, geht es dir gut?"

„Mir geht es gut", sagte sie nachdrücklich und schob je eine Hand durch die Arme der Jungs. „Ich will es einfach hinter mir haben. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Fred und George Weasley hatten sich geweigert offen zu legen, wie viel Geld sie in Zonkos Geschäft investiert hatten, oder woher sie diese Gallonen überhaupt hatten, aber irgendwie hatten die Zwillinge es geschafft, den alten Mr Zonko dazu zu überreden, sich mit der Zeit aus dem Geschäft herauskaufen zu lassen. _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zaubereien_ nahmen nur wenige Tische in dem voll gestopften Geschäft für sich in Anspruch und die Zwillinge lernten die Feinheiten in der Geschäftswelt unter den wohlwollenden Augen von Zonko höchstpersönlich. Sobald die Zaubereien voll in Produktion gehen würden, plante Zonko sich zurückzuziehen und das Geschäft der nächsten Generation von Witzbolden zu überlassen. Bis dahin hatte er jemanden, der in frühen Morgen- und späten Abendstunden im Geschäft war und ihm alle anderen unerfreulichen Dinge vom Hals hielt, während er sie hauptsächlich beriet. Alle drei waren mit dem Arrangement zufrieden, besonders der Herr, der jetzt fischen gehen konnte, wann immer die Forellen ihn riefen.

Die Zwillinge freuten sich ihren Bruder und ihre Freunde zu sehen. Sie skizzierte ihnen auf der Rückseite eines Handzettels, wie sie das Geschäft umgestalten wollten. Sie wollten dies im Sommer bewerkstelligen, um rechtzeitig für das neue Schuljahr und die eifrigen Schüler bereit zu sein.

„Kipp das in einen von Snapes Zaubertränken", sagte Fred eifrig und hielt eine seiner neuen Ideen, einen verdächtig aussehenden Zylinder in kräftigem fuchsiafarbenen Papier hoch. „Schäumende Fantasie, arbeitet nach dem Boggart-Prinzip, erreicht aber das Gegenteil. Es löst sich sofort in jeder Flüssigkeit auf und aus dem Schaum formt sich die Figur derjenigen, die er gerne abknutschen möchte. Das wird die alte Fledermaus in Wallung bringen!"

„Wenn das funktioniert", sagte Hermione mit unheilvoller Stimme. „Und sollte es funktionieren, sollte sie besser genau wie ich aussehen." Sie lächelte süß über Fred Weasleys entsetztes Gesicht, als ihm der neueste Klatsch der Schule einfiel. „Außerdem unterrichtet er nicht länger Zaubertränke. Habt ihr das noch nicht gehört?"

„Haben wir", warf George ein und gab seinen Zwilling einem geräuschvollen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Glückwunsch, Hermione. Wir wussten schon immer, das du zu vernünftig dazu bist, dich an unseren kleinen Bruder zu hängen."

„Halt die Klappe, George", sagte Ron zu seinem Bruder. „Soweit ich sehe, hast du deine Traumhexe auch noch nicht gefunden. Mum fängt schon an sich zu fragen, ob du vom anderen Ufer bist."

„Ist er nicht", sagte Fred schnell. „Gerade letzte Woche habe ich ihn erwischt, als er versuchte, die Hintertreppe mit dieser erstaunlich…mmfhh!"

„Er hat den Verstand verloren", erklärte George leichthin, während seine Hand den Mund seines Zwillings schloss. „Es gibt kein Mädchen, wirklich."

„Ihr Name ist Felicity", rief Fred, als er es schaffte seinen Mund frei zu bekommen. George stieß ihn sofort mit dem Ellenbogen an und die beiden begannen zu rangeln. Ron, Hermione und Harry sahen den beiden interessiert, aber nicht beunruhigt zu, da sich diese Szene jedes Mal wiederholte, wenn der Eine eine Freundin hatte und der andere nicht.

„Wenn ich Geld hätte, würde ich auf Fred setzen", begann Ron.

„Nein", gab Harry gleichmütig zurück. „George, definitiv."

„Wie wollt ihr das herausfinden?" witzelte Hermione.

Schließlich schrie einer der Zwillinge vor echtem Schmerz auf. Der andere entschuldigte sich schlagfertig.

„Entschuldigung angenommen, du Idiot", sagte der Erste und der Streit war bis zum nächsten Mal vergessen. Unglücklicher Weise waren ihre Namensschilder während des Streites abgefallen und da sie identische Kleidung trugen war es jetzt unmöglich festzustellen, wer von ihnen George und wer von ihnen Fred war.

„Lasst uns gehen", sagte Ron schließlich, nachdem sie noch einmal vergeblich versucht hatten, die identischen Idioten auseinander zu halten. „'Tschuldigung, Jungs, aber wir sollen uns gleich mit Dean und dem Team treffen."

Als Abschiedsgeschenk gaben die beiden Ron und Harry je eine Tüte mit ihren neuesten, unheilvollen Erfindungen. „Lest die Gebrauchsanweisung genau durch", warnte Fred (es konnte auch George gewesen sein), als das Trio hinausging.

Zu Rons und Harrys Erleichterung wiederholte Hermione noch einmal ihre Absicht, den Buchladen nicht zu besuchen. Diese Dankbarkeit verschwand aber schnell, als Hermione sie, mit roten Gesichtern und zappelig vor Verlegenheit, mitschleppte um sich in „Kleine Hexen und Zauberer" weiche Wolldecken, kleine Umhänge und winzige Spitzhüte anzusehen.

Da sie noch nicht wusste, ob sie die rosane oder die blaue Version der kleinen Umhänge benötigen würde, hielt sie sich noch zurück. Außerdem half ihr der Gedanke an Severus Gesicht, wenn er die Einkäufe sehen würde, sich von den zuckersüßen Mustern mit Entchen und Einhörnern fernzuhalten. Sie kaufte nur ein paar leichte Umhänge in einem blassen grün und einige kleine gelbe Decken, die mit roten Borten eingefasst waren.

„Das arme Kind bekommt nur Sachen, die sich beißen", kommentierte Ron. „Nur zu Weihnachten wird es gut aussehen."

Der Honigtopf kam als nächstes dran. Dort kaufte Hermione eine fast schon obszöne Menge an Nougat und hoffte, dass sie bis zum Ende des Schuljahres reichen würde. ‚Na, wahrscheinlich nicht, " dachte sie, da sie ganz genau wusste, welche riesigen Mengen sie verschlingen konnte, wenn der Heißhunger sie mitten in der Nacht überfiel.

Als sie es endlich in die Drei Besen geschafft hatten, fanden sie dort das Gryffindor Quidditch Team bereits vor. Natalie McDonald, Harrys Jägerin aus dem vierten Schuljahr hatte einen großen Tisch für alle beschlagnahmt. Sie war etwas zu klein für eine Jägerin und sah insgesamt sehr zerbrechlich aus, benahm sich aber wie ein Dämon auf dem Besen und war Harrys erste Wahl als seine Nachfolgerin als Teamkapitän im nächsten Jahr.

Harry, Ron und Hermione schlossen sich dem Haufen an, lachten über alberne Späße und stellten unerhörte Behauptungen auf. Butterbier wurde bestellt und Hermione musste brüllen um Madam Rosmertas Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, da sie stattdessen lieber ein Apfelschorle haben wollte. Ihre Gryffindor-Freunde fingen an sie damit aufzuziehen und machten unverhohlene Bemerkungen über ihr Gewicht, ihren Umfang und darüber, wie diese Veränderungen zustande gekommen waren.

„Ich persönlich würde lieber an Hagrids Sexleben denken", gab Ron lautstark zu. „Das letzte, was ich mir vorstellen möchte, bist du mit Snape!"

„Nun, du müsstest dir alles vorstellen, nicht wahr?" gab Hermione spröde zurück, wobei sie sich ihrer Position als Frau, die mehr Sex als jeder andere an diesem Tisch gehabt hatte sehr wohl bewusst war. „Du hast doch nicht einmal ein Sexleben!"

„Hermione!" protestierte Ron. Hermione zuckte mitleidslos die Achseln. Wenn man seinen besten Freund nicht foltern kannst, wen dann? Harry stimmte lauthals kichernd in das Gelächter der anderen ein, was ihm einen missgünstigen Blick von Ron einbrachte.

„Worüber lachst du denn, Kumpel?" wollte Ron wissen. „Du und Ginny habt es ja auch noch nicht gemacht oder?"

„Glaub du das, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, " sagte Natalie zu ihm. „Nicht wahr, Hermione?"

Hermione grinste, als beide, Harry und Ron, erröteten und darauf warteten, was sie dazu sagen würde. Der eine hoffte, dass sie alles ableugnen würde und der andere hoffte auf ihre Diskretion.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Harry es mit Ginny treibt", begann sie, sich ihrer Zuhörerschaft bewusst. „Aber wenn ich raten müsste…"

Ein Chor von _‚Ooohs'_ ertönte aus ihrem Publikum, als Hermione wissend lächelte und die Augenbrauen in die Höhe zog, um mit ihrem Gesichtsausdruck das anzudeuten, was sie nicht laut aussprechen wollte.

„Auf Ginny!" rief Natalie aus und erhob ihr Glas. Harrys Glas war das erste von vielen, die sich diesem Trinkspruch anschlossen. Unter allerlei Albernheiten und Gelächter erfolgte das Anstoßen zu heftig und resultierte in über dem ganzen Tisch vergossenen Butterbier.

Kurz vor drei Uhr löste die fröhliche Gruppe sich auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. Hermione fiel ein wenig hinter den anderen zurück, weil sie langsam müde wurde und nicht mehr so schnell wie vormals gehen konnte. Ron und Harry hielten mit ihr Schritt und redeten und lachten über nichts bestimmtes, als die drei den Weg hinauf gingen. Ihre vertraute Gegenwart, der Rhythmus ihres Gespräches und ihrer Witze erfüllten Hermione mit einem Gefühl von Glück und Frieden. Sie war damit zufrieden ihnen zuzuhören und ab und zu einen Kommentar abzugeben, erfreute sich aber in erster Linie einfach nur ihrer Gesellschaft.

Aus der Ferne vor ihnen näherte sich ihnen verstohlen eine Figur und sprach kurz mit den anderen Schülern, die vor ihnen gingen. Als die Person sich näherte, sah sie, dass es sich um Colin Creevey handelte.

„Filch", rief er ihnen atemlos zu, als er sich in Hörweite befand. „Wenn ihr irgendetwas unbedingt behalten wollt, solltet ihr euch überlegen, wie ihr es versteckt. Er hat miese Laune und er hat von dem neuen Zeug deiner Brüder gehört. Der Arsch beschlagnahmt einfach alles."

Harry und Ron schauten sich entsetzt an. Dann schauten sie auf die Tasche in Hermiones Händen.

„Nein, nein, doch nicht so!" sagte Hermione nur Sekunden später zu ihnen. „Ehrlich, habt ihr denn gar nichts von den Zwillingen gelernt? Nehmt die Babydecken heraus und legt eure Sachen darunter!"

Als sie den Eingang des Schlosses erreichten, sahen sie Argus Filch vor der riesigen Tür Wache schieben. Er sah bemerkenswert wie der letzte und schäbigste Bedienstete eines großen Königs aus, der entschlossen war, das Schloss bis zum letzten Atemzug zu verteidigen. Der Kastellan schaute Harry und Ron mit von Rheumatismus gezeichneten Augen an, die nur mit den Achseln zuckten und ihre Hosentaschen herauszogen um zu zeigen, dass sie leer waren.

Enttäuscht und ungläubig schaute er Hermione mit einem plötzlich aufkeimenden Verdacht an. „Warst einkaufen, nich wahr? Was haste da?"

„Nur einige Kleinigkeiten für mein Baby", sagte sie zu dem hartnäckigen Kastellan und schaute ihm mit dem unschuldigsten Blick ihres Repertoires an. „Ich habe die niedlichsten, kleinen Umhänge bekommen", säuselte sie.

Hinter ihr schlug Harry Ron den Ellenbogen in die Rippen, als dieser Würgegeräusche von sich gab und aussah, als würde sich sein Mittagessen verabschieden.

„Ich muss mich jetzt aber wirklich hinlegen", sagte sie zu niemand bestimmten, „Mein Rücken bringt mich noch um." Sie legte ihre Hand in ihr Kreuz und streckte sich, womit sie ihren Bauch betonte und stöhnte. „Oooh, Harry, das Baby strampelt. Möchtest du es fühlen?"

Obwohl Harrys Brille seine Nase herunter rutschte und ein Ausdruck des Zweifels über sein Gesicht huschte, war das im Vergleich zu dem Unbehagen, das Filch zeigte rein gar nichts. Er räusperte sich und seine stoppel- und faltenüberzogenen Wangen wurden grau, als er sich dem runden Beweis von Hermiones Zustand gegenüber sah.

„Macht, dass ihr wegkommt", knurrte er schließlich und wandte sich mit einem deutlich sichtbaren Schaudern ab.

Als sie sicher im Inneren angelangt waren, brachen Ron und Harry in Gelächter aus. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Filch zimperlich auf Babys reagiert?" wollte Ron ungläubig wissen. „Wenn man darüber nachdenkt, wie viele Schüler er über die Jahre beim knutschen erwischt hat!"

„Ha!" rief Hermione aus, während sie nachdenklich die Stufen vor ihnen hoch ging. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass keiner von euch beiden die Nerven aufgebracht hat, die Bewegungen des Babys zu fühlen." Ihre weiblichen Klassenkameraden umringten sie, um die leichten Bewegungen zu fühlen, aber die meisten männlichen Gryffindors verhielten sich, als hätte Hermione eine ansteckende Krankheit. Seamus Finnegan war die einzige Ausnahme, aber er und Lavender hatten ein verständliches Interesse.

„Hermione!" protestierte Ron laut. „Das ist Snapes Baby. Glaubst du wirklich, ich will fühlen, wie sich sein Kind in dir bewegt?"

„Prima", sagte sie leicht gekrängt. „Wie du meinst." Mit der Nase in der Luft, fast wie damals im ersten Jahr, als sie sie zusammengestaucht hatte, drehte Hermione sich auf dem Absatz um und begann den nächsten Abschnitt der Treppe mit der Würde eine Galeone, die gerade Segel setzt, in Angriff zu nehmen.

„Schwachkopf", sagte Harry voller Abscheu zu Ron, der in Hermiones Fahrwasser langsam die Treppen hinauf ging.

„Hör doch auf, Harry. Willst du das Gör sich bewegen fühlen?"

„Eigentlich nicht", gab Harry zu. „Aber sie hat immer noch unsere Sachen."

Hermione lehnte sich einen Stock über ihnen über das Geländer und rief zu ihnen herunter: „Hey, was ist der erste Zauber, den ihr je gelernt habt?"

Ron verzog sein Gesicht, aber Harry antwortete: „Wingardium Leviosa. Warum?"

„Denk mal schnell nach!" rief Hermione, als sie die Pakete der Jungs über das Geländer schmiss.

ABSATZ

Ein paar Wochen später, an einem Freitag Nachmittag, ging Hermione geradewegs in ihr Zimmer, zog die fleckige und muffige Schuluniform aus und warf sich in nichts als ihren grauenhaften Umstandsunterhosen und einem alten Baumwoll T-shirt auf das Bett. Die Examen, die sie in den letzten beiden Jahren eifrig herbeigesehnt und doch gefürchtet hatte, waren schließlich vorbei – sie hatte gerade die letzte UTZ-Prüfung abgelegt, die sie jemals würde bestehen müssen. Der Stress und die Aufregung waren schließlich vorbei und die Sorge, wegen der Ergebnisse, hatte noch nicht eingesetzt. In diesem Tal dazwischen wollte Hermione nichts lieber, als im Vergessen eines Erschöpfungsschlafes zu versinken, den ihr Körper einforderte.

Das Nickerchen war jedoch nur kurz, aber als Hermione erwachte, fühlte sie sich wunderbar ausgeruht. Sie kuschelte sich in das gemütliche Nest ihrer Decken und konnte sich fast einen warmen Körper neben dem ihren vorstellen. Dieser nur in ihrer Vorstellung existierende Körper hatte einen langen Arm, der über ihren schwangeren Bauch glitt und sie gegen eine schlanke, starke Brust zog.

‚_Das muss ein Traum sein,'_ dachte Hermione und wollte nicht wach werden, bis ein vertrauter unnachgiebiger Druck an ihrem Hinterteil sie dazu brachte, sich gegen ihn zu wölben. Severus ließ ein leises, tiefes Lachen hören, als sie abrupt tief einatmete und plötzlich hellwach war. Seine Lippen strichen an ihre Ohr entlang und folgten der Linie ihres Halses, wobei er zärtliche Küsse auf ihren Nacken presste.

Mit einem Wimmern drehte sie sich abrupt um, zog seinen Mund an den ihren und war außer sich vor Freude darüber, dass er bei ihr war: sicher und heil.

„Wann bist du zurück gekommen?" fragte sie, als sie ihm schließlich erlaubte, wieder normal zu atmen.

„Heute morgen", sagte er einfach.

Hermione schloss die Augen, bevor sie ihn noch einmal sanft küsste. „Danke", murmelte sie leise an seinen Lippen. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass er im Schloss war, hätte sie sich auf keine ihrer Prüfungen konzentrieren können.

„Gern geschehen", sagte er ernsthaft und gratulierte sich dazu, richtig geraten zu haben. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass es ihr so lieber wäre. Ein Teil von ihm hatte sich doch, grundlos, wie es nun schien, Sorgen gemacht, dass sie es sofort hätte wissen wollen, als er ins Schloss zurückkehrt.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln legte Hermione ihren Kopf in den Nacken und sah in kritisch an. „Was ist denn das?" fragte sie und griff nach dem zirka zwei Zentimeter langen schwarzen Gestrüpp an seinem Kinn.

„Lass los", befahl er ihr und zog ihre Hand weg, wobei er jedoch lässig grinste. Hermione schaute ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Er war offensichtlich in letzter Zeit eine Menge draußen gewesen. Seine Arme waren von den Ellenbogen abwärts gebräunt und sein Gesicht ließ über dem ungepflegten Bart eine gesunde Farbe erkennen.

„Nun siehst du wie ein Zigeuner aus."

„Genau. Und, schau mal, " sagte er zu ihr und schnappte sich sein Shirt, das am Fuße des Bettes ausgebreitet lag. Der raue Stoff sah wie handgesponnen aus und war von schmutzig beiger Farbe.

Hermione brach hilflos lachend auf der Matratze zusammen und legte in einem vergeblichen Versuch, ihr Gekicher zu unterdrücken, eine Hand auf den Mund. Severus schaute sie mit theatralischer Miene grollend an. Als er es nicht schaffte sie einzuschüchtern begnügte er sich damit die Frau anzusehen, die im vergangenen Monat seine Gedanken heimgesucht hatte. Ihr Haar war so lockig wie immer und trotz der schattenhaften Augenringe um ihre Augen, war ihr Gesicht ein wenig voller geworden, ebenso wie auch der Rest ihres Körpers. Ihre Schlüsselbeine standen nicht länger scharf vor und die Extrakurven waren nett anzusehen.

Mit einer an Verehrungen grenzenden Geste zog er das Laken von ihrem Körper und schob das Baumwollhemd hoch, um ihren Bauch ansehen zu können, wobei seine Hand sanft über den gerundeten Bauch hinweg strich. Eine heftige Bewegung unter seiner Hand ließ ihn zurückschrecken. Als er genau hinsah, konnte er die Oberfläche ihrer Haut sich über dem Kind bewegen sehen.

„Du bist riesig", murmelte er.

„So viel zum Thema Bettgeflüster", sagte Hermione mit einem weiteren Lachen.

Er sah zu, wie eine Beule sich an der Seite ihres Bauches ausprägte, und ihn mehrere Zentimeter überquerte, bevor sie unter der dunklen Linie, die vom Bauchnabel abwärts lief, verschwand. „Ganz schön aktiv, der Kleine", meinte er dazu.

„Immer, vor allen Dingen um die Mitte des Nachmittages. Ich war gerade dabei meine Arithmantik-Prüfung zu schreiben, als ich seinetwegen Schluckauf hatte."

Eine Augenbraue hob sich, als ob er sagen wollte: „Ja, und?"

„Versuch du dich mal zu konzentrieren, wenn du einen schweren Anfall von Schluckauf hast", provozierte sie ihn. „Manchmal könnte ich schwören, dass er ein paar Freunde zu Besuch zum Kosakentanzen hat."

Severus küsste die glatte Haut, bevor er sich wieder Hermione zuwandte und sie mit all dem Verlangen küsste, das er vorher unterdrückt hatte. Sie reagierte mit Eifer darauf und hakte einen Knöchel um sein mit einer Hose bekleidetes Bein, um ihn so nah wie möglich an sich heran zu ziehen. Die sich dort aufbauende Härte war ihr gut bekannt und sandte einen Schauer des Verlangens durch sie hindurch.

Zu ihrer Überraschung zog sich Severus jedoch stöhnend zurück. „Ich entschuldige mich, Hermione. Ich weiß, dass dir nicht danach zumute ist."

„Wer behauptet das?" wollte sie wissen. „Sie sollten wissen, Professor, " begann sie in ihrem pingeligsten Lehrerinnen-Tonfall, „dass ich eine Menge Nachforschungen zu diesem Thema angestellt habe." Sie nickte in Richtung des Stapels Bücher auf ihrem Nachttisch. Die meisten stammten von Cecilia Granger, aus der Gesundheitsabteilung des örtlichen Muggel-Buchgeschäftes. „Wusstest du, dass der Körper einer Frau eine Art Damm hinter der Cervix aufbaut? Nichts geht rein und nichts kommt raus, bis die Wehen einsetzen."

Er sah sie ruhig an. „Willst du damit sagen, dass es in Ordnung ist?"

„Was ich sage, Professor, ist, dass Sie jetzt schnellstens aufhören, nobel zu sein, wenn Sie wissen, was gut für Sie ist."

Severus grinste, wandte sich aber mit seiner nächsten Bemerkung an die riesige Ausdehnung ihres Bauches. „Du musst jetzt ein wenig ruhig sein. Ich habe mit deiner Mutter noch etwas vor."

„Wirklich?" fragte Hermione gespannt.

„Wirklich", murmelte er und begann sie gründlich zu küssen, wobei er gleichzeitig am Saum ihres Shirts zog. Hermione duckte sich, erlaubte ihm, es über ihren Kopf zu ziehen und stöhnte, als sie fühlte, wie sich seine Hände um ihre vollen Brüste legten.

Einen Moment lang fürchtete sie, dass er ihren Umfang unattraktiv oder sogar abstoßend finden würde, gab dann aber schnell jede Anstrengung noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen auf und gab sich ausschließlich ihren Gefühlen hin. Severus lag neben ihr auf dem Bett, streichelte sie, berührte sie und schien sich wieder mit der Beschaffenheit jedes Zentimeters ihrer Haut vertraut machen zu wollen. Ihre elastischen Unterhosen rollten ihre Hüften und Schenkel hinab und verschwanden, ohne, dass sie sich einen Gedanken darüber machte, in den zerwühlten Bettlaken. Auf sein drängendes Flüstern hin, rollte sie sich auf die Seite und leicht von ihm weg, während er sich hinter sie legte und sie an seine Brust zog.

Hermione lehnte sich an ihn und berührte soweit sie konnte, seine Arme, als er seine Hände über sie gleiten ließ. Er neckte und erregte sie, bis sie vor lauter Frustration stöhnte. Mit einem leisen Lachen wegen ihrer Ungeduld hob Severus ihr oben liegendes Bein höher und wölbte sich gegen sie, glitt von hinten in sie hinein und kontrollierte mit festem Griff an ihren Hüften ihre sanften Bewegungen. Hermione hob sich ihm entgegen und wölbte ihren Rücken, um ihm tieferen Einlass zu gewähren. Sie bewegten sich zusammen. Seine Finger streichelten sie intim, sogar, als er tief in sie hinein glitt. Sein anderer Arm presste sie fest gegen ihn. Ihre Leidenschaft erreichte ihren Höhepunkt, als Hermione keuchte und sich um ihn zusammenzog. Sie fühlte ihre Gebärmutter sich mit der Ekstase, die ihren Körper durchflutete, zusammenziehen. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen folgte Severus ihr und atmete schwer gegen die Haut ihres Nackens.

Als sie sich wieder bewegen konnte, drehte Hermione sich so herum, dass sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legen konnte und legte eines ihrer Knie quer über seinen Schenkel, um den Druck auf ihre Hüfte zu vermindern. Sein Arm drückte sie an sich und seine Hand streichelte ihren Rücken und die Seite ihres Bauches, wo das Gewicht ihres Kindes gestützt wurde. Das Hauptgewicht ihres Bauches lehnte gegen seine Hüfte.

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst", murmelte er, nachdem er den dritten leichten Tritt innerhalb einer Minute gespürt hatte.

„Hab ich doch gesagt", antwortete Hermione leise. „Es hat dir nicht so viel ausgemacht einen Wasserball zu lieben?"

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Severus aalglatt. „Immerhin ist es mein Wasserball." Er hob eine Augenbraue als das Baby, das offensichtlich nicht darüber erfreut war, als Wasserball bezeichnet zu werden, ihn noch einmal trat. Hermione begann sich von ihm weg zu bewegen, aber er spannte seinen Arm an, um dies zu verhindern und so entspannte sie sich wieder. Ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, zog er sie so eng wie möglich an sich und küsste den unter seinem Kinn liegenden Lockenkopf.

„Ich habe dich vermisst", sagte er leise und Hermione stieg eine Träne in die Augen, weil ihr bewusst war, was es ihn gekostet haben musste, diese Worte zu sagen. Sie zog ihn mit ihrem Arm an sich und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. Sie war einfach unwahrscheinlich froh darüber ihn wieder zu haben.

„Hermione", sagte Severus sanft.

„Hmm?"

Seine freie Hand glitt zu ihrer auf seiner Brust liegenden Hand und spielte mit dem mit Saphiren und Diamanten bestückten Ring. „Würdest du in Betracht ziehen nach deinem Abschluss meine Mutter zu besuchen?"

„Oh, natürlich. Warte mal. Sie lebt in Italien, richtig?"

„Ja. In der Nähe von Rom."

„Ich glaube, dass du mich da noch ein wenig bestechen musst", lachte sie. „Nein, natürlich würde ich gerne nach Rom fahren. Können wir ein paar Tage bleiben?"

„Sicherlich. Vielleicht sogar eine Woche oder länger."

„Hmm..." Hermiones streckte genüsslich ihre Beine. „Rom im Sommer…"

„Es kann allerdings sein, dass ich zwischendurch eine Kleinigkeit für Albus erledigen muss, " warnte er sie mit nachdenklicher Stimme.

„Du bist aber nicht lange weg?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete er, ein klein wenig zu schnell.

Sie drehte sich in seiner Umarmung. „Du lügst."

„Nein, warum sollte ich das?"

„Gute Frage. Warum gibst du mir nicht eine gute Antwort?" Sie lehnte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können. „Sag es mir!"

„Hermione, ich kann nicht- „

Sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Du kannst, verdammt noch mal, oder ich setze nicht einen Fuß vor die Tür."

„Du wirst machen, was man dir sagt!" unterbrach er sie jetzt und seine schwarzen Augen funkelten vor Ärger.

„Versuch nicht einmal, mit mir in diesem Ton zu reden, Severus! Ich habe Harry nie verlassen, wenn er mich gebraucht hat und ich werde auch dich nicht im verlassen!"

„Du bist fast acht Monate schwanger", sagte er nachdrücklich und setzte sich auf. „Jeder Beitrag, den du leisten könntest wird, wird von deiner Verwundbarkeit aufgewogen."

Das wütende Aufblitzen ihrer Augen ließ ihn wissen, dass er diesmal ins Fettnäpfchen getreten war. „Wenn du meinst, dass meine Schwangerschaft mich zu einer für dich nutzlosen Verpflichtung macht…"

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint." Er stöhnte frustriert, zog ihren sich sträubenden Körper näher zu sich heran und beugte sich vor, bis sein Gesicht an ihren Nacken lehnte. Sein Haar glitt über ihre Haut, als er seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Bitte – BITTE hör mir zu. Ich kann nicht klar denken, wenn ich befürchten muss, dass du verletzt werden könntest. Ich kann das Risiko nicht in Kauf nehmen." Er schluckte schwer und seine Arme schlossen sich eng um sie. „Ich bitte dich darum, in Sicherheit zu bleiben, Hermione. Ich muss einfach wissen, das du mit unserem Kind in Sicherheit bist."

„Und was ist nach der Geburt des Babys?" fragte sie aufgebracht. „Was dann?"

Severus hob seinen Kopf, um sie abschätzend anzusehen.

„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass, wenn du wieder auf den Füßen bist, so oder so alles vorbei sein wird. Wenn das schlimmste geschehen sollte, dann wird meine Mutter euch beide verstecken und beschützen."

Mit vor Verwirrung gerunzelter Stirn sah Hermione ihn forschend an. „Erzählte mir nicht, dass die Fledermaus im Turm der Verleugnung eine Prophezeiung gemacht hat?"

„Trelawny hat diese Vorhersage nicht gemacht", sagte er und ein kleines Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund. Trotz ihrer Skepsis erzählte er ihr von der Prophezeiung. Sie stritt nicht mit ihm, als er behauptete, den genauen Text nicht zu kennen und daher erzählte Severus ihr auch nicht, dass Dumbledore gegenwärtig seinen Nachlass regelte.

„Wie lange noch?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Wir sind uns nicht sicher. Vor Ende des Sommers noch, wahrscheinlich im August."

„Harry hat am 31. Juli Geburtstag", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Und in der Woche danach sollte das Kind kommen."

Severus küsste die zarte Haut unter ihrem Ohr und wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass Harry Potter wahrscheinlich seinen 18. Geburtstag nicht einmal um einen Monat überleben würde. Genau in diesem Moment entstand sein selbstsüchtiger, verzweifelter Wunsch, dass sein Kind vor dem Endkampf geboren werden sollte, dass er nur einmal das kleine Lebewesen in seinen Händen halten könnte, bevor er in die Schlacht zog, die zu überleben er keine Hoffnung hatte.

Zu seiner Freude entspannte sich Hermione in seinen Armen und malte kleine Muster mit ihren Fingern auf seine Arme, während sie tief in Gedanken versunken ins Nichts starrte.

„Ich werde nach Italien gehen", stimmte sie letztendlich zu. „Aber du wirst mir schwören, dass du mich über alles, was vorgeht, auf dem Laufenden halten wirst."

„Das werde ich", sagte er, war aber fest entschlossen keine beunruhigenden Nachrichten weiterzuleiten, bis das Kind geboren war. Bei mehr als einer Frau hatten vorzeitige Wehen eingesetzt, nachdem schlechte Nachrichten sie aufgeregt hatten. Ehrlichkeit konnte bis nach der Geburt des Kindes warten.

„Wann musst du wieder gehen?" fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme, jetzt, da der Krieg sich in ihre kleine private Pause geschlichen hatte.

Ihr Ehemann seufzte. „Ich habe nur den heutigen Tag, aber ich versuche zur Abschlussfeier wieder hier zu sein, und wenn auch nur, um dem Rest der Lehrerschaft eine Herzattacke zu bescheren."

Hermione kicherte leise.

„Aber heute gehörst du mir?" Sie schniefte leicht, während sie ihn fragte.

Severus wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu und hasste den Schmerz, den er verursacht hatte und die Tränen, die in ihren Augen aufstiegen. „Ja, natürlich", sagte er sanft.

Eine einzige Träne rann glitzernd über Hermiones Wange und an ihrer Lippe entlang. _‚Ein Tag_, dachte sie, wie schon zuvor_. ‚Eine kurze Zeitspanne, der man so viel Vergnügen wie möglich entreißen sollte. Carpe diem. In der Tat.'(A/N 2)_

Severus wollte sie eigentlich nur küssen, ihr Rückhalt geben und sie davon abhalten, in Tränen auszubrechen, aber das Salz auf ihren Lippen war wie ein Aphrodisiakum in seinem Mund. Seine Lippen suchten hungrig die ihren und Hermione antwortete ihm. Sie widerstand seinen Versuchen, sie zu drehen. Stattdessen drückte sie ihn in die Kissen zurück und schob sich über ihn.

Sie liebten sich noch einmal, ihr Körper über dem seinen erhoben, rund durch die Schwangerschaft. Ihre Finger gruben sich fast schmerzhaft in seine Schultern und ihre vollen Brüste schwangen im Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen, die Nippel unförmig und angeschwollen, wie reife Himbeeren. Als er unter seiner Frau lag, wurde Severus Leidenschaft von Ehrfurcht durchzogen. Sie war eine Erdgöttin, fruchtbar und wunderschön. Ihre Locken ergossen sich über ihre Schultern, als sie ihren Kopf in bittersüßer Extase in den Nacken warf.

ABSATZ

Als Harry Potter zwei Stunden später an Hermiones Tür klopfte um zu sehen, ob sie zum Essen kommen würde, schockierte ihn die tiefe Stimme eines Mannes, der „Hau ab!" rief und Hermiones unverkennbares Lachen.

Etwas betäubt, machte sich Harry gehorsam von dannen und ging in die Große Halle, wo er sich neben Ron setzte.

„Kommt Hermione?" fragte Ron.

Harry stach seine Gabel in sein Essen. „Musstest du das unbedingt so formulieren?" fragte er.

ABSATZ

Im Spätjuni war die Sonne kaum aufgegangen, als ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür Hermione aus dem Schlaf riss. Sie stolperte durch den Raum und versuchte ihrem auf dem Boden verstreuten Gepäck auszuweichen, als sie nach ihrem Umhang griff, die Tür öffnete und es gerade noch schaffte „Wass iss?" mit einem gewaltigen Gähnen zu fragen.

„Wir gehen für eine Weile auf den Quidditch-Platz. Willst du mit?" fragte Harry, der abscheulich wach aussah. Seinen Feuerblitz hatte er unter den Arm geklemmt und zog sich die Flughandschuhe an, während er sprach. Sein Haar sah noch wilder als üblich aus. Es ähnelte einem in einen Wintersturm geratenen Igel.

„Habt ihr beiden überhaupt geschlafen?" wollte Hermione wissen. Sie war während der traditionellen Party des siebenten Jahrganges, trotz der Stimmen ihrer Klassenkameraden, die das Ende ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts noch herauszögern wollten, am Abend zuvor eingeschlafen. Es war weit nach Mitternacht gewesen, als Harry und Ron sie fast zum Schulsprecherinnen-Raum zurückgetragen und ins Bett gesteckt hatten.

„'Türlich haben wir geschlafen, " mischte Ron sich ein. Sein roter Quidditch-Umhang hing um seine Schultern. „Hab mindestens drei Stunden gehabt."

Obwohl sie es nicht wollte, musste Hermione lächeln, als sie sich an den Türrahmen lehnte. „Ehrlich, ihr beide seid schlimmer als Hagrid. Eigentlich erwarte ich euch heute Nachmittag auf dem Weg zum Zug ein altes Gryffindor-Banner schwenken und wie Banshees brüllen zu sehen."

„Du kommst doch zum Zug, nicht wahr?" wollte Ron plötzlich wissen. „Es wäre ohne dich nicht dasselbe."

„Natürlich. Severus hat mir vor einigen Tagen einen Brief geschickt, in dem er mir mitgeteilt hat, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht zur Abschlussfeier schaffen wird, so dass meine Eltern mich am Bahnhof abholen werden. Ich werde für einige Tage bei ihnen zuhause bleiben und dann wird er mich zum Treffen mit seiner Mutter begleiten."

Ron schauderte. „Snapes Mutter. Da kann man Alpträume von kriegen."

„Ihre Briefe waren sehr nett", wandte Hermione ein. „Und sie ist meine Schwiegermutter, also werde ich wohl das Beste daraus machen müssen, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn du meinst", unterbrach Harry um einen Streit zuvorzukommen. „Du kommst doch runter, oder? Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir sogar noch einmal Hagrid besuchen."

„Na gut. Ich werde mich anziehen und komme dann nach."

Zu Hermiones Ärger tauschten die beiden einen bedeutungsvollen Blick. „Oh, hört damit auf. Es ist der letzte Tag in der Schule und ich bin wirklich in der Lage, allein zum Quidditch-Feld zu gehen. Nun geht schon, ich werde in fünf Minuten bei euch sein. Ich sehe aber nur zu, ich darf momentan nicht auf einen Besen steigen."

Ron grinste. „So wie du fliegst, sollte dir gar nicht erlaubt werden, auf einen Besen zu steigen." Harry schlug ihm gegen die Schulter und ersparte somit Hermione die Mühe zu antworten.

„Ich komme gleich nach", versprach sie ihnen.

Die jungen Männer winkten und gingen den Korridor lachend und sich absichtlich anrempelnd hinab. Hermione schloss die Tür und ging ins Badezimmer, wo sie inständig hoffte, ihre Haarbürste noch nicht eingepackt zu haben.

Fünf Minuten später hatte sie Zähne geputzt, Haare gebürstet und ein loses Schwangerschaftskleid über ihren gewölbten Bauch gezogen, als wieder Fäuste gegen die Tür schlugen. Wütend riss sie die Tür auf.

„Ich habe doch noch nicht einmal meine Schuhe an!" schalt sie und unterbrach sich, als sie sah, wer an der Tür stand.

Es war nicht Harry.

ABSATZ

_(A/N 1) Connie Dover ist einer der Künstler, die „The summer before the war" aufgenommen haben. Es ist schon Jahre her, dass ich es gehört habe und ich kann mich nicht genau an die Worte erinnern, der Text geht ungefähr so:_

„_All on a Saturday, bright as a bell,_

_Early and just for the ride._

_We took a trip, cycling down to the sea,_

_You and your lady and I._

_Down through the narrow lanes_

_Chasing the slow trains_

_And the last of an age going by._

_One day, at Whitesun, the sea and the shore_

_The summer before the war."_

_(A/N 2) Cape diem bedeutet "Nütze den Tag"_

_Und nein, ich war noch nie im Lake District. Ich war noch nie außerhalb der Vereinigten Staaten. Einer Website zufolge, die ich durch Zufall gefunden habe, ist Broughton Moor ein „versteckter Wald der in einer dramatischen Umgebung liegt, ungefähr fünf Meilen süd östlich von der nicht näher beschriebenen öffentlichen Straße von Torver nach Broughton Mills. Zwei Parkplätze erlauben einen schönen Blick gen Süden auf den Duddon Estuary während ein dritter in der Nähe der uralten Siedlung liegt, die als „der Falke" bekannt ist. Hört sich fantastisch an._


	19. Chapter 19

Am Wendepunkt des Schicksals – Kapitel 19

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Lilly und Mike. **Ihr seid klasse! Herzlichen Dank!

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

(Ich kann leider nicht alle persönlich beantworten, dazu fehlt mir die Zeit und ihr wollt ja Weiterlesen, gell?)

Schwitzend und angenehm erschöpft schlang Harry seine Arme über den Besen, der quer auf seinen Schultern lag und lachte über Ron, der mit dem Klatscher rang, als er versuchte ihn wieder in die Zubehörkiste zu packen. Ron war fast genauso schmutzig, sein rotes Haar stand in vom Wind zerzausten Büscheln ab. Er öffnete den Mund um eine klugscheißerische Bemerkung von sich zu geben, hielt aber inne, als er hinter Harry jemanden wütend den Hügel herabkommen sah.

Wie die Flügel der Fledermaus, nach der sie ihn oft benannt hatten, bauschte sich Snapes Umhang zu riesigen schwarzen Flügeln auf, als er auf sie herabgestoßen kam. Von Kopf bis Fuß in die beengende Gewandung eines Tränkemeisters gehüllt, wirkte sein strenges Auftreten ungemein einschüchternd und sein Ärger schien greifbar zu sein, als er vor ihnen Halt machte. Harry ließ den Besen an seine Seite sinken, als die schwarzen Augen sie beide durchbohrten.

„Wo ist meine Frau?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die eisiger als der Winter war. Harry und Ron tauschten schockierte Blicke aus, die sich schnell in Furcht und Bestürzung wandelten.

Minuten später untersuchten die drei Hermiones leeres Zimmer. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war noch verschlossener geworden, als er ihren Zauberstab aus den Taschen ihres Abschlussumhanges zog, der für die am frühen Nachmittag geplante Abschlusszeremonie über der Lehne eines Stuhles sorgfältig bereit gelegt worden war.

„Nichts ist verändert", sagte Harry zu ihm und schaute auf die Kiste und die Bücher, die auf dem Fußboden gestapelt waren. „Sie hat nichts bewegt. Ihr Nachthemd ist da", er deutete auf das unordentliche Bett, von dem aus Krummbein sie alle wütend anstarrte, während sein Schwanz vor und zurück peitschte, „und ihre Zahnbürste ist nass."

„Also wo ist sie?", fragte Ron in den Raum hinein. Es war das fünfte oder sechste Mal, das diese Frage gestellt wurde. Niemand machte sich keiner die Mühe zu antworten.

„Wir brauchen die Karte des Rumtreibers", sagte Harry entschlossen.

„Die wird leider nicht von Nutzen sein, Mr Potter." Albus Dumbledore, der ernster aussah als irgendjemand ihn seit langer Zeit gesehen hatte, stand, von Sirius Black und Remus Lupin begleitet, im Türrahmen. Wortlos hob der alte Zauberer eine Rolle Pergament, die mit einem schwarzen Band zusammengebunden war.

„Dies wurde gerade zu meinen Händen ausgeliefert, aber es ist an dich adressiert, Severus", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die von Sorgen und dunklen Vorahnungen erfüllt war.

Severus eilte vorwärts und entriss ihm nahezu das Pergament. Das kleine Wachssiegel brach mit einem Knacken und er zog ungeduldig an dem schwarzen Band, nur um inne zu halten, als er etwas Hartes in den Schlingen spürte. Als er es emporhob, fand er Hermiones mit Saphiren und Diamanten bestückten Ehering an einem komplizierten Knoten daran befestigt.

Mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck stopfte Severus das Band, so wie es war, in seine Tasche, entrollte das Pergament und las die kurze Nachricht, die darin enthalten war. „Ich soll mich morgen Mittag im Haus der roten Türen einfinden, oder Hermione wird zur Mittsommer-Sonnenwende geopfert werden."

„Was ist das Haus der roten Türen?", fragte Ron.

‚Kein Ort, von dem deine Mutter wissen sollte, dass du jemals da warst',

antwortete Sirius. „Es ist ein Puff in der Nockturngasse."

„Und ein alter Versammlungsort der Todesser", fügte Severus noch hinzu. „Malfoy nahm mich dorthin mit, als ich das Dunkle Mal bekam. Es entsprach seiner Vorstellung einer - _Feier_."

„Ist das von Lucius Malfoy?", fragte Harry mit starrer Stimme.

„Es ist nicht unterzeichnet, aber ich habe daran keinen Zweifel", antwortete Severus.

„Du kannst unmöglich gehen", sagte Sirius zu ihm. „Er wird Hermione niemals gehen lassen. Das ist ganz offensichtlich eine Falle."

Severus sah den Mann mit einem vernichtenden Blick voller Verachtung an. „Sei kein Idiot, Black, natürlich ist es das."

„Du solltest auch wissen, dass Draco Malfoy heute Morgen nirgendwo auf dem Gelände gesehen wurde", fügte Dumbledore noch hinzu. „Ich habe die Gemälde gebeten, nach ihm Ausschau zu halten und die Geister suchen aktiv nach ihm, aber ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass er sich noch innerhalb dieser Mauern aufhält."

„Wie könnte Malfoy sie aus dem Schloss bekommen haben?", fragte Ron. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass er hier herausapparieren könnte oder so etwas." Er schluckte, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie oft Hermione ihm diese Tatsache eingehämmert hatte.

Harry rieb die rote, pulsierende Narbe auf seiner Stirn. „Das vielleicht nicht", gab er nüchtern zurück, „aber Portschlüssel funktionieren."

„Und warum zur Sommer-Sonnenwende?", fragte Lupin. „Sie hat nicht annähernd so viel Bedeutung wie Beltane. Warum hatte er nicht da schon versucht, an sie heranzukommen?"

„Er konnte nicht an sie herankommen", antwortete Harry. „Ron und ich waren ununterbrochen bei ihr, jeden Tag." Tatsächlich war Harry überrascht, dass Snape ihn und Ron nicht wütend dafür angefahren hatte, dass ihre Wachsamkeit nachgelassen hatte.

„Malfoy schert sich nicht im geringsten um die Sommersonnenwende", unterbrach Severus sie unverblümt. „Entweder wird er sie Voldemort übergeben, da der Dunkle Lord mit absoluter Sicherheit an die Alten Wege glaubt oder er benutzt sie nur als Druckmittel. So oder so wird er sie umbringen, wenn er es noch nicht getan hat."

Harry wäre von dieser mit ausdrucksloser Stimme vorgetragenen Ankündigung des Mannes entsetzt gewesen, wenn er nicht Severus Hand bemerkt hätte. Der Brief von Hermiones Entführer befand sich zusammengeballt in dessen Faust, deren Knöchel weiß hervortraten, als das Pergament unter dem Druck zerriss.

„Können wir nicht einen Lokalisierungszauber sprechen?", fragte Ron.

Einige Gesichter hellten sich auf, bis Severus den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, bevor ich ihr diesen Ring gab, hatte ich einen Finde-Zauber darauf gesprochen, aber Lucius hat offensichtlich daran gedacht", teilte er ihnen mit. „Und eine seiner besonderen Spezialitäten ist ein Schildzauber um das zu verstecken, was er behalten möchte."

ABSATZ

„Ich muss mal auf Klo."

„Du warst gerade erst." Draco Malfoys Stimme war durch die hölzerne Tür zwischen ihm und Hermione nur undeutlich zu hören, aber seine Verärgerung war deutlich zu spüren.

„Das ist schon ewig her."

„Das war vor verdammten dreißig Minuten!"

„Nun, dann hättest du niemanden kidnappen sollen, dessen Blase kleiner als dein Gehirn ist!", schnappte Hermione, schlug mit ihrem Ellenbogen gegen die abgenutzte alte Tür und bereute es sofort. „Und wo wir gerade dabei sind: mir ist kalt! Du hättest mich ja wenigstens meinen Mantel mitnehmen lassen können. Ich habe nicht einmal Schuhe an!"

Ein undeutlicher Fluch kam von der anderen Seite der Tür und Draco Malfoys dunkelgrüne Festtagsroben wurden durch das kleine quadratische Fenster geschoben. Es mögen sich dort einmal eiserne Gitterstäbe befunden haben, aber sie waren schon vor langer Zeit verrostet und heraus gefallen. Was den Standard von Zellen anging, so war diese überaus jämmerlich. Unglücklicher Weise machte der Riegel an der Außenseite der Tür diese effektiv genug für ihre momentane Bestimmung.

„Danke", murmelte sie unaufrichtig, als sie den Stoff über ihren Beinen ausbreitete.

„Gern geschehen", knurrte Draco zurück.

„Ich muss immer noch."

„Pech gehabt."

Hermione kochte vor Wut und lutschte an der aufgeschrammten Haut an ihrem linken Ringfinger, von dem Lucius Malfoy ihren Ehering heruntergezogen hatte. Es war eine kleinliche Geste und eine unwürdige Trophäe, aber sie vermisste den mit Saphiren und Diamanten besetzten Ring mehr, als sie es sich hätte vorstellen können.

Sie setzte sich wieder auf den dreckigen Fußboden der kleinen Hütte, lehnte sich gegen die Zellentür und arrangierte den grünen Stoff um sich herum. Sie konnte nur vermuten, dass Draco sich auf der anderen Seite in einer ähnlichen Position befand.

Als er an diesem Morgen gegen ihre Tür geschlagen hatte, hatte sie erwartete, dass er sie beschimpfen würde oder noch mehr miese und verworrene Drohungen ausstoßen würde, die sie an Severus weitergeben sollte. Stattdessen war er nur nach vorne gesprungen, hatte ihren Arm ergriffen und ihre Hand um einen alten Kerzenständer aus Messing gezwungen.

Der plötzliche Ortswechsel durch den Portschlüssel hatte eine heftige Übelkeit in ihr hervorgerufen und als die Welt aufgehört hatte, sich zu drehen, hatte sie den, zugegebener Weise mageren Inhalt ihres Magens, auf Lucius Malfoys Schuhe erbrochen. Der Gentleman war darüber nicht sehr amüsiert gewesen.

„Also erzähl mal, Draco. Ist dies das glamouröse Leben eines Todessers, so wie du es dir vorgestellt hast? Hier festzusitzen in … wo sind wir doch gleich?"

„Halt die Klappe."

„Nun, so wie ich das sehe, sind wir hier am Arsch der Welt. Sind wir eigentlich noch in England?" Hermione betrachtete das kleine Stück Himmel, das durch das kleine, hohe Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Raumes sichtbar war. Der Blick hinaus zeigte ihr Gras und Himmel und den einen oder anderen Hügel in der Ferne, sogar einige Schafe – eine ländliche Idylle, aber absolut NICHT das, was sie sehen wollte. Sie könnte vielleicht noch einige der Steine lockern und die Öffnung vergrößern, aber das würde Stunden in Anspruch nehmen.

„Ich sagte Klappe halten!"

„Du bist mit Sicherheit sehr stolz auf dich. Adrett, mit silberner Maske – oh, warte Mal.  
Du hast noch keine, nicht wahr? Also vermute ich, dass du kürzlich ein paar tolle Aktionen verpasst hast. Muss wirklich sehr aufregend sein, Muggel anzugreifen, die nicht einmal an Magie glauben."

Hermione wusste, dass er über seine Aufgabe, sie zu bewachen, fuchsteufelswild war. Sie hatte ihn laut mit seinem Vater darüber streiten hören, dass er von den richtigen Todesser-Aufgaben noch ferngehalten und im Wesentlichen als Babysitter abgestellt wurde. Sein Vater hatte Draco rundheraus gesagt, dass, bis dieser das Dunkle Mal trug, er für ihn nur Zeitverschwendung sein würde.

„Du wirst schon das bekommen, was dir zusteht", warnte Draco sie gereizt.

„Oh, das habe ich schon. Dein Vater hat dir nicht alles erzählt, nicht wahr? Hat er dir erzählt, wie er und seine Todesser-Freunde mich entführt haben, mich gefesselt haben und mich im Rudel-Bums vergewaltigen wollten? Nur waren sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt, einen der ihren zu foltern. Hat dein toller Vater dir erzählt, wie er Severus Snape mit dem Zauberstab bedroht hat? Verrat muss bei euch in der Familie liegen!"

„Klappe halten!"

„Ich werde dir mal eine universelle Wahrheit offenbaren, Draco. Leute die wirklich anderen überlegen sind, fühlen sich nicht von ihren Untergebenen bedroht. Sie fühlen sich nur bedroht von Leuten, die eine wirkliche Bedrohung darstellen."

„Das weiß ich!", schnappte er. „Was meinst du eigentlich, wie dämlich ich bin?"

Die Gereiztheit in seiner Stimme erweckte Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit und sie hielt die scharfe Erwiderung, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, zurück. Stattdessen leckte sie ihre trockenen Lippen und versuchte es auf andere Art.

„Du bist nicht dumm, Draco. Das habe ich nie gedacht. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wie du die Dinge tun kannst, die du tust…" Sie machte eine Gedankenpause. „Ich denke, wenn man damit aufwächst, bestimmte Dinge immer wieder zu hören, dann glaubt man schließlich daran, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken."

„Vielleicht", gab er mürrisch zu.

In der verfallenen Hütte herrschte für ungefähr fünfundvierzig Sekunden Ruhe.

„Mir ist langweilig", verkündete sie. Vor allem hatte sie Angst, aber Langeweile spielte definitiv eine Rolle.

„Das wirklich zu traurig", gab Draco zurück.

„Dein Vater wird mich umbringen", sagte sie im ruhigen Ton einer belanglosen Unterhaltung. „Das weißt du, nicht wahr?"

„Und warum sollte mich das kümmern?", fragte er verächtlich.

„Ich wusste immer, dass du ein Arsch bist, Draco. Ich habe dich jedoch nie für einen Mörder gehalten."

„Das ist ja das schöne daran, reich und mächtig zu sein, Granger. Du kannst immer einen dummen Bastard finden, der dir die schmutzige Arbeit abnimmt."

Hermione schnaubte. „Du kennst deinen Vater wirklich nicht sonderlich gut, nicht wahr? Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass man die Dinge am besten selbst erledigt. Was meinst du wie ich schwanger geworden bin?"

„Mein Vater hat dich nie gebumst!", widersprach Draco hitzig.

„Nein. Er hat den Imperius auf Professor Snape gelegt und ihn dazu gezwungen, mich zu vergewaltigen", erzählte Hermione ihm. „Und er hatte sicherlich geplant, als zweiter dranzukommen", fügte sie noch schonungslos hinzu.

Dracos blasses Gesicht erschien im kleinen Fenster. „Du verlogenes Miststück! Mein Vater würde sich dazu nie herablassen!"

Hermione stand auf und lehnte ihre Hände an die Seiten des Fensters. „Er hatte es in jener Nacht auf jeden Fall eilig, seine Hosen herunterzulassen!", gab sie heißblütig zurück.

Seine ärgerliche Gesichtsfarbe verblasste abrupt. „Aber er wusste doch – er hatte versprochen, dass ich dich haben könnte", flüsterte Draco fassungslos.

„Du mochtest mich?", fragte sie plump und hätte sich treten können, als Dracos Gesichtszüge sich verhärteten.

„Natürlich nicht, Schlammblut. Ich wollte dich nur ficken." Sein Versuch, grob zu wirken, fiel wenig überzeugend aus und sein Gesicht verschwand, als er sich mit Wucht wieder auf der anderen Seite der Tür nieder ließ.

Hermione blinzelte, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie an Haloween tatsächlich persönlich attackiert worden war, und nicht nur als Schulsprecherin zum Ziel wurde, wie sie ursprünglich gedacht hatte. Lucius Malfoy hatte in jener Nacht, auf die typische Art eines Slytherin, mehrere Ziele gleichzeitig verfolgt. Die Zauberer-Welt und der Schul-Elternbeirat wären durch den Mord an Hogwarts muggelgeborener Schulsprecherin alarmiert worden, Harry und Dumbledore hätten einen persönlichen Schlag erhalten und ein möglicher Verräter unter den Todessern wäre enttarnt worden.

Der letzte und nicht unwichtige Aspekt war es, eine unliebsame Liebschaft aus dem Leben seines Sohnes zu entfernen. Nun, als sie darüber nachdachte, deutete die ständige Anwesenheit Draco Malfoys in den Fluren von Hogwarts auf einen jungen Mann, der in jemanden verliebt war, es aber nicht sein sollte, und sich nicht davon abhalten konnte. Derselbe junge Mann, der nun ihr Leben in seinen Händen hielt und wahrscheinlich gerade seine eigenen Grundsätze überdachte.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, weißt du", rief sie sanft über ihre Schulter, als sie sich es wieder bequem machte. „Jemanden zu mögen, den man eigentlich nicht mögen sollte. Ich war mal verknallt in Gilderoy Lockhart."

„Jedes Mädchen war verknallt in Gilderoy Lockhart", spottete Draco. „Wenn er nicht so damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre in den Spiegel zu glotzen hätte er die Hälfte aller Mädchen und jede Schwuchtel vom dritten Jahr aufwärts haben können."

„Draco?"

„Was?", antwortete er ihr mürrisch.

„Warum ich? Ich dachte, du und Pansy Parkinson hättet ernsthaft was miteinander."

Ein übertriebener Seufzer kam von der anderen Seite der Tür. „Weißt du wie viele reinblütige Mädchen aus anderen Familien für meinen Vater akzeptabel und noch NICHT verlobt sind? Drei. Eine ist fünf Jahre älter als ich. Dann ist da noch Pansy Parkinson, die weniger Hirn als ein durchschnittlicher Schoßhund hat und noch schlimmer aussieht. Und da ist noch Goyles Cousine, die aussieht wie Goyle in einem Kleid, bis hin zur durchgehenden Augenbraue. Und die ist nicht einmal zehn Jahre alt."

„Uägh!", stöhnte Hermione mit so viel Sympathie, wie sie unter diesen Umständen aufbringen konnte.

„Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Dein Vater wird mich an Voldemort übergeben, nicht wahr?" Es war eigentlich keine Frage.

Ein langer Moment verging, bevor er ihr antwortete, und als er es tat, klang seine Stimme belegt. „Ja, ich denke schon. Unser Lord glaubt an die Alten Wege, an Opfer und solchen Kram."

„Warum?", fragte sie sanft. „Du weißt, dass Voldemort nicht sosehr auf Blutlinien achtet wie dein Vater. Er ist nicht einmal ein Reinblüter."

„Ich weiß, dass er nicht darauf achtet", gab Draco zu. „Ehrlich. Ich denke manchmal wirklich, mein Vater hat sie nicht mehr alle. Er versucht sich so verzweifelt Voldemort gegenüber reinzuwaschen, dass er nicht mehr klar sieht." Er schnaubte übertrieben. „Ich meine ja nur: Diggory war Reinblüter, um Merlins Willen, und es hat ihm auch nicht geholfen."

Einen Moment lang war er ruhig. „Alles, was für den alten Lucius zählt, ist an die Spitze des Haufens zu gelangen, egal, über wie viele Leichen er steigen muss. Und für meinen Vater gibt es nur für ihn oder gegen ihn", sagte er sanft, fast bedauernd. „Ich will nicht eine dieser Leichen sein, Granger."

„Draco – würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Vielleicht. Was denn?"

Der Anhänger war warm, als sie ihn unter dem Ausschnitt hervorzog, der ihn glücklicher Weise vor Lucius Blick verborgen hatte. Sie hing sehr an der Kette und hatte sie, seit dem Lucretia sie ihr geschickt hatte, ununterbrochen getragen. Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen, die in ihrer Kehle aufstiegen, und streichelte über die kleine Schlange auf dem Amulett, bevor sie die Kette darum wand.

„Würdest du dafür sorgen, dass Severus dies erhält? Es ist schon seit langer Zeit in seiner Familie und ich möchte, dass er es zurück erhält." Ungelenkt kam sie auf die Füße und hielt es durch das Fenster. „Bitte?"

An ihrem Arm vorbei konnte sie Dracos Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, der dem eines geprügelten Hundes glich, als er über das Medallion in ihrer Hand nachdachte.

„Nun gut", sagte er mürrisch und streckte seine Hand aus. Mit einem Anflug von Endgültigkeit schloss Hermione kurz ihre Augen und ließ die Kette in seine Hände gleiten.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Draco Malfoy verschwinden zu sehen.

„Das gibt es doch nicht", sagte sie etwas benommen. In Lucretias Brief hatte gestanden, dass die Kette gegen Diebstahl geschützt sei, sie hatte aber nicht erwähnt, dass es sich dabei um ein Portschlüssel handelte.

Die Tür, jedoch, war immer noch verschlossen.

ABSATZ

In dem Wunsch, irgendetwas zu tun, hatten Harry und Ron all die von Hermione sorgfältig gepackten Sachen auf eine Seite des Raumes geräumt und sie in der vagen Hoffung, einen Hinweis auf ihren Verbleib zu erhalten, durchsucht.

Sirius Black und Remus Lupin diskutieren in leisen Tönen vor dem Schulleiter, der ihnen einfach nur zuhörte. Crookshanks war zu der kleinen Fläche zwischen der offenen Tür und dem Kamin gegangen und hielt seine goldenen Augen auf einen Punkt an der Tür gerichtet.

Severus jedoch hatte seine schweren Schulumhänge abgelegt und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf und ab, wobei seine aufgestaute Wut und Frustration wie ein unsichtbares Elmsfeuer um ihn herum knisterten. Seine Wut war weit entfernt von Gedanken an Schuldzuweisungen oder Proteste gegen das Verhalten von Potter und Weasley. Die jungen Männer waren seiner Bitte treu nachgekommen und ihre kurzfristige Nachlässigkeit war es in Anbetracht der Situation nicht wert, bedacht zu werden. Severus hielt seine Wut unter eiserner Kontrolle und richtete sie einzig und allein auf die Malfoy-Linie.

Während das Umhergehen Severus Temperament beruhigte, verwirrten die wütenden Bewegungen das Medallion, das sein Familienwappen trug. Es war so verzaubert worden, dass es zum Familienoberhaupt der Snapes zurückkehrte, war aber, wie die meisten leblosen Objekte, ein wenig unflexibel . Schließlich hatte es vor weit mehr als siebzig Jahren das letzte Mal einen Dieb zu seiner gerechten Strafe bringen müssen und war, verständlicher Weise, aus der Übung.

So war es auch keine Überraschung, dass Draco Malfoy den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, als der Portschlüssel ihn unsanft auf die Steine fallen ließ.

Wie ein angreifender Hippogreif stürzte sich Severus auf ihn und griff ihm an die Kehle. Draco tastete wild nach seinem Zauberstab, als er gegen die Steinwand geschleudert wurde, doch ein entschlossen aussehender Harry Potter ergriff seine Hand und schlug sie gegen den Granit, so dass er den Zauberstab fallen ließ. Ron Weasley nahm das Stück Holz auf, nachdem es über den Fußboden gehüpft war, und steckte es in seinen Gürtel.

Als Severus Draco den Arm unter das Kinn presste, war der Druck auf seine Kehle stark genug, um ihn die Luft knapp werden zu lassen. „Du sagst mir jetzt, wo Hermione ist", verlangte er mit Gefahr verheißender Stimme zu wissen, „oder ich werde dir hier und jetzt das Genick brechen!"

„Severus!", rief Dumbledore scharf.

„So sehr ich dich respektiere, Albus, halte dich, zur Hölle noch einmal, hier raus!"

Draco sog verzweifelt Luft ein, als er die Männer ansah, die im Raum der Schulsprecherin standen. Er kannte den großen Mann, der neben Dumbledore stand, nicht. Dank der Fotos, die im Tagespropheten erschienen waren, als er aus Azkaban entkam, konnte Draco aber erraten, wer er war. Remus Lupin trug noch immer den geflickten Umhang, über den sich Draco vier Jahre zuvor lustig gemacht hatte, aber die strenge, unerbittliche Miene auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfs würde ihn jetzt von einem weiteren Kommentar abhalten. Harry und Ron standen unnachgiebig und mit steinernen Mienen zwischen den älteren Männern, aber es waren die glitzernden Augen seines ehemaligen Hauslehrers, die ihm am meisten Angst einjagten.

„Ihr Vater mag nicht an die alten Wege glauben, Mr Malfoy", zischte Severus in eisiger Förmlichkeit, „aber Voldemort tut es. Morgen ist Mitsommernacht und zu Sonnenuntergang wird er ein Opfer zelebrieren. Wenn meine Frau stirbt, WERDE ich sicherstellen, dass Sie diese Nacht durchleben, und es wird sie nicht erfreuen."

Draco versuchte verächtlich zu klingen, um die unnachgiebige Wut, die gegen ihn gerichtet war, zu durchdringen. „Voldemort will keine Schlamm- keine Muggelgeborene opfern. Mein Vater sagte, dass er einen Reinblüter opfern will, der zu Halloween gezeugt wurde, aber der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle. Grangers Baby ist doch nicht einmal auf der Welt."

Das plötzliche Entsetzen und die daraus resultierende Entschlossenheit von allen Seiten verwirrte ihn, bis er endlich sein selten benutztes Gehirn dazu gebrauchte, zwei und zwei zusammen zu zählen. Das Resultat ließ ihn erbleichen. „Das würde er nicht… mein Vater würde das nicht tun…" Seine Stimme wurde dünner, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Vater kein Problem damit haben würde, Hermione einen grausamen Kaiserschnitt zu verpassen, um an ihr Kind zu kommen.

Snape lehnte sich näher an das Gesicht seines Gefangenen heran und ahmte dabei unbewusst die Haltung nach, die Dracos Vater vor mehr als acht Monaten eingenommen hatte. „Du musst dich entscheiden, Junge. Hier und jetzt. Bist du ein Mörder, Draco? Willst du für die Taten deines Vaters nach Azkaban gehen oder sterben?"

Draco riss seinen Blick von Snape los, nur um dieselbe tiefe Entschlossenheit in Harry Potters Augen zu sehen. „Hermione wird sterben, es sei denn, du verhinderst es, Malfoy."

Snapes Ellenbogen auf seinem Kehlkopf half ihm, schneller zu denken, und er schluckte schwer. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Vater nicht der Angst einflößenste Zauberer war, den es auf der Welt gab.

Angst war ein guter Motivator, aber Draco wusste, dass sie nicht die Macht war, die die Männer um ihn herum, jung und alt, miteinander verband. Ihre gemeinsame Entschlossenheit und Loyalität untereinander war viel wichtiger als geflüsterte Pläne, verhüllte Drohungen oder die eiskalten Intrigen, die Draco sein ganzes Leben lang gekannt hatte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fällte Draco Malfoy eine Entscheidung, ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, und öffnete seinen Mund.

„Sie ist in den Brecon Beacons. Das ist in Wales, du Trottel", schnaubte er, als Ron verwirrt die Stirn gerunzelt hatte.

Augenblicke später ging Snape mit Riesenschritten auf die Tore von Hogwarts zu, Draco Malfoys Anweisungen klar vor Augen. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er verfolgt wurde, bis Black ihn kurz vor dem Toren am Ellenbogen aufhielt. Lupin war ihm auf den Fersen, wie auch Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley.

„Was zur Hölle wollt ihr?", knurrte Severus.

„Dir helfen, wenn du es zulässt", antwortete Sirius. Remus nickte nur einmal kurz und entschlossen.

„Und wenn du denkst, du gehst ohne uns…", fing Harry an.

„.. dann hast du sie nicht mehr alle", schloss Ron.

Severus schaute sie alle einzeln an, nickte dann steif und nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand.

ABSATZ

In einer abgelegenen Gegend von Wales erschienen fünf Zauberer auf dem vom Wind zerzausten Weideland und nahmen sofort eine Abwehrhaltung ein. Es dauerte nur einen kleinen Moment, bis sie sich lächerlich fühlten. Sie waren alle bereit das einzelne Schaf, das ihnen vom nächsten Hügel her, mit aus dem Maul heraushängenden Gras, zusah, zu verfluchen. Das einzige, was die Linie der endlosen Hügel um sie herum unterbrach, war eine heruntergekommene Bauernhütte, die bereit schien ihre Stein-Konstruktion abzuwerfen, wie ein Phoenix sein Gefieder am Brandtag.

„Hermione!", rief Severus und ging mit großen Schritten auf die verwitterte Holz-Konstruktion zu, die eine Tür darstellen sollte.

„Ihr beide bewacht die Vorderseite", sagte Sirius zu Harry und Ron. „Wir werden hinten nachsehen."

Harry nickte und Sirius und Remus machten sich auf den Weg, das kleine Gebäude aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen zu Umkreisen. Sie trafen sich auf der Rückseite, unter dem einzigen, hohen Fenster, das kürzlich erweitert worden sein musste, aber immer noch nicht groß genug war, ein Kind hindurch zu lassen, ganz zu schweigen von einer im achten Monat schwangeren Frau.

Remus ging weiter um das Gebäude herum, aber Sirius fand auf halber Höhe der Wand einen Halt für seine Zehen und zog sich zum Fenster hinauf. Er schaute gerade noch rechtzeitig hinein, um zu sehen, wie die Tür im Inneren sich öffnete und Severus Snape den Raum kampfbereit betrat.

„Severus?", rief Hermione, da sie sich ihres Retters nicht sicher war. Sie stand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und hielt einen großen Stein mit ihrer Hand umklammert. Der Stein fiel auf den schmutzigen Fußboden, als sie schwankend die wenigen Schritte überwand, die sie von Severus trennten und sich dann im letzten Moment in seine Arme warf.

In diesem Moment verstand Sirius Black schließlich, das die Heimsuchung seiner Kindheit nur in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen existierte. Er schaute verwundert zu, wie Severus seiner Frau einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss gab. Als er schließlich zurück trat und seine Hand wie zur Bestätigung über ihren runden Bauch gleiten ließ, war das leidenschaftliche Gefühl, das in diesen schwarzen Augen brannte, genug, um einen Funken von Eifersucht und auch Hoffnung in Sirius zu erwecken, dass auch er eines Tages haben würde, was Severus bereits gefunden hatte.

„Bist du verletzt?", wollte Severus wissen, obwohl er einen kräftigen Tritt gegen seinen eigenen Bauch fühlte.

„Nein, mir geht es gut", sagte Hermione zu ihm. „Du bist wirklich hier", flüsterte sie unsicher.

„Ich bin wirklich hier", bestätigte er sanft. Er gab ihr noch einen Kuss, bevor er in seiner Tasche nach etwas suchte. „Ich denke, das hier gehört dir", sagte er, bevor er den Ring vom Band löste und auf ihren Finger gleiten ließ.

„Oh", keuchte sie glücklich. „Severus…" Sie stoppte mitten im Satz und ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern, als sie das eine Detail, das bisher noch keiner wahrgenommen hatte, bemerkte – das grün-schwarz gestreifte Seidentuch an seinem Hals. „Du hast ein grünes Tuch gekauft", bemerkte sie wie betäubt.

„Eigentlich gestreift", gab er zurück. „Konnte mich noch nicht dazu durchringen, den ganzen Weg zu gehen."

„Oh. Oh, Severus", stammelte sie und bedeckte schnell ihren Mund, als ob sie den Seufzer zurückhalten wollte, der drohte, aus ihr heraus zu brechen. Ihre freie Hand gestikulierte ziellos, es ihr unmöglich war, ihr Gefühlschaos auszudrücken.

Ein leichtes, zärtliches Lächeln formte sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er sie wieder in seine Arme nahm und so eng umschloss, wie er es nur wagte. „Ist schon in Ordnung, geliebtes Herz, du hast jedes Recht dazu."

„Es tut mir leid. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das hier mache", stöhnte sie, als Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

„Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit, Hermione", versicherte er ihr und streichelte die langen, lockigen Strähnen ihres Haares, als sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter barg und weinte. „Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen", flüsterte er.

Sirius Black, der sich wie der schlimmste aller Voyeure fühlte, ließ sich draußen leise die Rückwand hinab gleiten. Er ging um die Hütte herum nach vorne, wo sein Patenkind und ihrer beider beste Freunde unsicher warteten. „Sie werden in einer Minute hier sein", sagte er mit einem Zwinkern zu ihnen. Ihre Gesichtsausdrücke entspannten sich, obwohl Rons Nase sich ein wenig kräuselte.

Severus trat bald darauf aus der Hütte und trug seine Frau über die zerbrochenen Steine, die im Gras davor lagen. Hermiones nackte Füße schauten unter dem Saum des weiten Umhanges hervor. Als er sie auf die Füße stellte, erwiderte sie Harrys und Rons begeisterte Begrüßungen und Umarmungen mit einem leisen, aber glücklichen Lächeln und wischte sich die Spuren der letzten Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Du sollst sie über die Schwelle HINEIN tragen, nicht HERAUS", kommentierte Sirius.

Zu jedermanns Überraschung grinste Severus breit. „Du kannst gerne jederzeit zur Hölle fahren, Black." An seiner Seite zitterte Hermione in der scharfen Brise und ihr Haar umflog wie Rauchschwaden ihr Gesicht. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, zog Severus seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn ihr um.

„Bei den Göttern, ein Gentleman", kommentierte Lupin mit spöttischem Unterton.

Als Severus ihn ignorierte, fühlte Sirius die Notwendigkeit zu protestieren. „Nun warte Mal. Er darf dich beleidigen und ich nicht? Das ist nicht fair."

„Padfoot", warnte Remus.

„Nein. Ich habe diesen Kerl wochenlang ertragen und gehört, wie er endlos über seine neue Liebe geredet hat…"

„Eine Unterhaltung kann kaum als Geschwätz betrachtet werden, du Einfaltspinsel", schnitt ihm Severus das Wort ab.

„Ich will sehen, wie er sie küsst", verkündete Black voller Unfug im angriffslustigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Black, du kannst meinetwegen dein Liebesleben vor allen ausbreiten und dich darin sonnen, wenn du möchtest", antwortete Severus. „Oh, das habe ich ganz vergessen. Du hast ja keines."

Harry und Ron tauschten ein ungläubiges Grinsen aus, waren aber beide erfreut darüber, dass die zwei Männer offensichtlich ihren früheren Streit begraben hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie euch es geht", fügte Remus hinzu, „aber ich will nach Hogwarts zurück und meine Füße hochlegen. Das ist mehr Aufregung, als ein alter Mann wie ich ertragen kann."

„Das ist der intelligenteste Vorschlag, den du seit Wochen gemacht hast", sagte Severus zu ihm. „Und wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir uns noch für die Abschluss-Zeremonie zurechtmachen. Wir können den Jungen, der überlebt hat, ja nicht fehlen lassen, das würde eine Panik auslösen."

Trotz dessen strenger Worte grinste Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer frech an und zog seinen Zauberstab um zu apparieren. Severus legte seine Arme um Hermione und bereitete sich ebenfalls vor, als ein leises _‚Pop'_ wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt zu hören war.

Das Aussehen des normalerweise makellos gekleideten Lucius Malfoy war schockierend. Sein blondes Haar hing in ungeordneten Strähnen um sein Gesicht, das eingefallen und unrasiert war. Seine teure Kleidung trug er offensichtlich schon den zweiten oder dritten Tag, sie war zerknittert und verschmiert. Nur sein Gesichtsausdruck, überlegen und selbstzufrieden, erinnerte an sein früheres weltmännisches Auftreten.

Diese selbstsichere Haltung wich erst Verwirrung und dann Wut, als er Hermione erblickte, die frei zwischen den fünf Zauberern stand, die zu ihrer Rettung geeilt waren. Malfoy zog reflexartig seinen Zauberstab, hielt aber inne, als fünf Zauberstäbe in einer Richtung zeigten.

Frustriert und wütend ließ er seinen Zauberstab ein wenig sinken. „Wo ist mein Sohn?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?"

Remus antwortete als erster. „Draco ist in Hogwarts, in Gewahrsam von Professor Dumbledore. Er wird zumindest wegen Entführung angeklagt werden. Wenn er mit uns zusammenarbeitet, kann er vielleicht einer Verurteilung in Azkaban entgehen, aber das wird davon abhängen, was Mrs Snape aussagen wird."

Lucius Malfoys wasserblaue Augen fixierten Hermione mit fiebrigem Hass. „Du unaussprechliche kleine Schlammblut-Hure", brach aus ihm hervor. „Du hast alles ruiniert!"

Ron und Harry traten bei der Beleidigung vor. Sirius hielt sie mit einer Hand zurück, glitt aber gleichzeitig ein wenig zur Seite, um ihnen besseres zielen zu ermöglichen.

„Dann hätten Sie mich besser in Ruhe gelassen", erwiderte Hermione mit ruhiger Stimme. Es gab so viele Dinge, die sie Lucius Malfoy sagen wollte. Sie wolle ihn anschreien und sie unterdrückte den Impuls, sich auf den Mann zu werfen, der ihr Leben so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Aber trotz der vielen Zauberer an ihrer Seite fühlte sich Hermione kaum sicher vor Malfoy und sie war sicher nicht in der Lage ihn körperlich anzugreifen, wie sehr sie sich es auch wünschte.

„Du wagst es!", erwiderte er kochend vor Wut. „Meine Art hat Kaiserreiche regiert! Du solltest vor mir niederknien!"

Sirius hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab aufmerksam und argwöhnisch entgegen. „Statt auf dem Rücken zu liegen und um Gnade zu bitten?", fragte er gehässig. „Mach Hermione nicht dafür verantwortlich, deiner Hinterlist entkommen zu sein, Malfoy."

„Hast sie alle in der Tasche, nicht wahr?", keuchte Malfoy durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch. „Widerliche kleine Herumtreiberin, hattest deine Haken in meinen Sohn geschlagen und musstest dich jetzt mit ihm zufrieden geben!" Er wandte seine Wut und seine Aufmerksamkeit dem großen Mann an ihrer Seite zu und Spucke spritzte von seinen Lippen, als er seine Anschuldigungen hinausschleuderte. „Ich hoffe, sie war gut Severus. War sie es wirklich wert, alles fortzuwerfen?"

Mit einem Heben seines Kopfes sagte Severus einfach „Ja, das war sie."

Hermione atmete hastig ein, sie von Severus Worten maßlos überrascht worden war. Ohne es bewusst zu wollen, reichte sie zu ihm hinüber und berührte seinen Arm. Das war nicht die formelle Erklärung mit den Worten, die sie gerne hören wollte, aber als er mit einem schnellen Blick zu ihr hinüber sah, stand alles, was sie wissen wollte, in seinen ebenholzfarbenen Augen geschrieben.

Mit diesem letzten Betrug entfloh ein unartikulierter Schrei Lucius Malfoys Kehle und bevor irgendjemand seines Vorhabens gewahr wurde, hob sich sein Zauberstab in einem wilden Bogen.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Remus Lupins sensiblere Augen sahen in einem blendenden Augenblick Hermiones Form von einem Halo aus grünem Licht umgeben. Das auf seiner Netzhaut verbliebene Licht zeigte Hermione, die mit nackten Füßen auf der Erde stand. Die Sturmgewalt von Malfoys Spruch ließ ihren einfachen Umhang an ihren runden Formen und ihr Haar über ihre Schultern zurückströmen. Die Spitzen der sanften Locken leuchteten in dem smaragdgrünen Licht, das ihren ganzen Körper umgab. Die Arme ihres Ehemannes erschienen wie dunkle Bänder, die nach ihr griffen, um sie abzuschirmen, sie zu beschützen, aber zu spät, als das sie noch einen Unterschied machen konnten.

Vor langer Zeit hatte Lily Potter einen Schutz für ihren Sohn geschaffen, indem sie die elementare Magie der Liebe einer Mutter für ihr Kind beschworen hatte. In dem Augenblick, in dem der Fluch die Lippen Lucius Malfoys verließ, flogen Hermiones Arme auf, so als wollte sie einen Schlag abwehren und instinktiv versuchen, ihr ungeborenes Kind zu schützen. Die Luft zwischen ihr und Malfoy knisterte.

„Nein!" Das Wort entriss sich ihrem Mund, aber das Geräusch zerriss die Luft um sie herum und vibrierte in der Erde, auf der die Zauberer standen. Energie schlug summend durch ihre Knochen, ein Echo des Kampfes, der im Körper der jungen Frau in ihrer Mitte stattfand.

Der Zauber wand sich um sie herum, einen Moment an seiner tödlichen Mission gehindert. Und dann flog das grüne Licht zu seinem Erschaffer zurück und umhüllte Malfoy in eine Aura der intensiven Farbe. Der Schildzauber, den er versuchte, wurde weggebrannt, bevor die Worte ganz ausgesprochen waren und er schrie geschockt in Todespein, als sein Körper sich schmerzhaft krümmte. Grüne Irrlichter jagten über seinen Körper, als der Zauber ihn schließlich überwältigte.

Er war tot, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Mit dem Zauberstab im Anschlag stürzte Sirius Black sofort nach vorne, aber ein Blick auf den Körper mit dem gebrochenen Blick ließ ihm keinen Zweifel. Um sicher zu gehen, legte er zwei Finger an den Hals des Mannes, konnte aber keinen Puls finden.

„Er ist tot", verkündete Sirius mit grimmiger Genugtuung und schaute dann den Rest seiner Kameraden an. „Gott im Himmel", keuchte er.

Das Eis, das sich in Blacks Brust zusammen zog, schien die gleiche bleiche und ausdrucklose Maske geformt zu haben, die auf Severus Snapes Gesicht lag, als er auf die Last in seinen Armen hinabschaute. Hermione hing schlaff und bleich in seinen Armen.

„Hermione?", rief Ron Weasley mit leiser Stimme vergeblich gegen die leichte Brise an, die mit den Locken spielte, die über dem stillen Gesicht hingen. Ihr Kopf rollte zurück und zeigte ihren zarten Nacken. Halb geschlossen starrten ihre Augen ins Nichts.

Snapes Knie gaben plötzlich nach und er brach auf dem grünen Gras zusammen, wobei er Hermiones Oberkörper immer noch an sich gepresst hielt. Ihr Gewicht zerrte unbarmherzig an seinen Armen.

„Hermione! NEIN!", schrie Harry, dessen Sprung nach vorne von Lupins Armen gestoppt wurde. Die Stärke des Werwolfes war gerade eben ausreichend, den verstörten jungen Mann aufzuhalten.

„Als Anschauungsunterricht, Mr Potter:", verkündete Severus nach einem langen Moment, obwohl seine Stimme seinen eigenen Ohren fern klang und Nadeln in seinen Gliedern stachen. „Wenn man einem bekannten Feind gegenübersteht, sollte man nicht zögern zuerst zuzuschlagen."

Der Tränkemeister sog plötzlich schmerzhaft den Atem ein, als ob er vergessen hätte, wie man atmete. Jede Ausdehnung seiner Lungen erforderte eine Willensanstrengung, als er auf die Frau in seinen Armen hinab schaute. „Sie wissen nie, was ein Moment des Zögerns Sie kosten wird."

Hermione lag bewegungslos über seinen Knien, ihre Arme verloren im Umhang ihres Ehemannes. Der schwarze Stoff lag offen über ihrer Mitte und umrahmte das blasse rosa ihres Kleides und den hervorstehenden Hügel des Babys, das sie trug. Severus rechte Hand schwebte kurz über der glatten, ruhigen Oberfläche, als ob er nicht wagen würde, das Kind zu berühren. Stattdessen griff er nach einer der Haarsträhnen, die über Hermiones Wangen schwebten, in seiner Hand und er strich sie zurück.

„Severus", rief Black leise, aber der Mann gab kein Anzeichen, dass er ihn gehört hatte, selbst als Sirius den Namen noch einmal rief. Mit einem Seufzen nahm Sirius seinen Umhang ab und breitete ihn, so weit er es konnte, ohne den neuen Witwer zu stören, über Hermiones Körper.

Sirius fühlte sich älter als Dumbledore, als er zu seinem Patensohn hinüber ging, der immer noch wie versteinert in Remus Griff stand. Ron hatte eine Hand über seinen Mund geschlagen und die andere über seinen Magen gelegt. Er krümmte sich zusammen und musste scheinbar erst noch zwischen Tränen und Wut entscheiden, um seinem Schmerz Ausdruck zu verleihen. Sirius legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, besorgt von dem verkrampften Kiefern des jungen Mannes.

„NEIN", verkündete Harry und schüttelte Sirius Hand ab, um sich auf der Snape gegenüberliegenden Seite neben Hermione hinzuknien. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen."

„Harry", protestierte Lupin sanft, als er versuchte, ihn vom Körper seiner Freundin fort zu ziehen. „Sie ist fort." Über Harrys schwarzen Schopf hinweg fing er den besorgten Blick von Sirius auf. Sie hatten zu viele Opfer des Todesfluchs von Todessern gesehen, um noch Hoffnung zu haben.

„Wissen wir das sicher?", forderte Harry wild zu wissen. Seine grünen Augen funkelten vor Verzweiflung und ungeweinten Tränen. „Vielleicht ist sie's noch nicht!" Er griff sich eine Handvoll des schwarzen Umhanges und schob Snapes Schulter bei dem Versuch den Griff des trauernden Mannes zu lockern, zurück. „Wir könnten sie künstlich beatmen."

„Was ist das?", schniefte Ron mit gebrochener Stimme und wischte sich die Tränen von seiner Wange.

„Eine Muggel Erste-Hilfe-Technik", murmelte Harry und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was er tun musste. Er hatte die Informationen, die mit der Post der Dursleys gekommen waren nur überflogen, als er sie zum Mülleimer gebrachte hatte. Er nahm sich eine Sekunde daran zu denken, dass Hermione zweifellos wissen würde, wie man die Prozedur anwenden musste. „Leg sie hin", wies er Snape an.

Jenseits aller Anteilnahme und aller Gefühle überhaupt, legte Severus mechanisch Hermiones Körper auf den Boden. Harry zögerte einen Moment, bevor er seine Hand unter die dichte Masse der Locken unter ihrem Nacken legte und den Kopf richtig positionierte. Er beugte sich vorn über, atmete tief ein und erinnerte sich in letzter Sekunde gerade noch daran, ihr die Nase zuzuhalten, als er seinen Mund auf den ihren legte und so hart er konnte ausatmete.

Er hatte gerade begonnen ihre Lungen zu füllen, als ein Funke zwischen ihnen flog, ein statischer Bogen, der abrupt blendend weiß aufleuchtete und Harry der Länge nach zur Seite schleuderte.

„Harry!", rief Ron und sprang auf, um seinem Freund zu helfen. Black und Lupin blinzelten beide, immer noch von der kraftvollen Magie, die die Luft um Hermione herum wie ein Blitz durchschnitten hatte, geschockt. Severus, der immer noch neben Hermiones Körper kniete, hatte instinktiv einen Arm über sein Gesicht geworfen, um das blendende Licht abzublocken.

„Dein Kopf blutet", informierte Ron Harry, als er ihm half aufzusitzen.

Harry hob eine zitternde Hand und fühlte, dass Blut von seiner Narbe tropfte, aber keine Wunde. Er rieb mit dem Ärmel darüber. „Was war das?"

Keiner antwortete ihm, obwohl alle ihn anschauten. „Was?", fragte er noch einmal, als Ron ihn weiterhin anstarrte.

„Harry… deine Narbe!", rief er mit erstaunter Stimme aus.

Harry fühlte nach der Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn, konnte sie aber nicht finden. „Ist sie weg?", fragte er geschockt.

„Nein, sie ist immer noch da. Nur verblasst oder so etwas. Genau wie irgendeine alte Narbe."

Sirius und Remus waren beide an ihn heran getreten, um die veränderte Narbe anzusehen. Gerade an diesem Morgen noch war sie rot und erhaben gewesen, so wie sie immer gewesen war, seitdem Voldemort vor drei Jahren wieder eine physische Existenz erhalten hatte. Nun war sie nur noch eine weiße Linie, die ruhig auf seiner Haut lag.

„Au", sagte Hermione leise. Sie setzte sich auf und hielt sich mit einer Hand die Stirn, als sie zusammenzuckte. „Severus?", fragte sie, die Augen vor Schmerz halb geschlossen, mit verlorener Stimme.

Sirius und Lupin drehten sich staunend und ungläubig um. Ron und Harry riefen freudig ihren Namen, hielten sich dann aber davon ab, sich in ihre Arme zu werfen, als sie das von Panik erfüllte Gesicht von Severus Snape sahen.

„Hermione", keuchte er, und reichte mit einer Hand vorsichtig zu ihr hinüber. Als sie mit schmerzerfüllten Augen unsicher zu ihm aufblickte, zog Severus sie in seine Arme. Seine Hände hielten sie so fest, dass sie in dem schwarzen Stoff des Umhanges verschwanden. Seine Schultern zuckten, als er sein Gesicht in den Massen ihres Haares vergrub, aber kein Ton entkam seiner Kehle, bis er keuchend nach Atem rang.

„Hermione, Geliebte. Meine Liebe. Ihr Götter…", Ein trockener Schluchzer ließ seine Schultern beben. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren", flüsterte er und wiegte sie leise.

„Mir geht es gut", sagte sie schwach zu ihm und war sich nicht sicher, ob die Feuchtigkeit, die sie spürte seine Tränen oder ihre waren, als er seine Lippen auf ihre Augen und Wangen presste.

Um das Paar nicht weiter zu stören, entfernten sich Sirius und die anderen und schauten zu, wie sie sich umarmten.

„Elementare Magie", war schließlich Lupins Schlussfolgerung. „Genau wie Harry vor siebzehn Jahren von der Liebe seiner Mutter gerettet wurde. Hermione wird bald eine Mutter sein. Magie erkennt Magie." Ron schniefte, aber das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war trotz der Tränen auf seinen Wangen strahlend. Harry schlug ihm auf die Schulter und sie sahen zu, wie ihre beste Freundin von einem anderen Mann, der sie liebte, gehalten wurde.

Ein leises _‚Pop' _ertönte in der Nähe.

„Zur Hölle!", brüllte Ron erschrocken, als er und die anderen stehenden Zauberer herumwirbelten, um sich der neuen Bedrohung zu stellen. „Was jetzt?"

Harry war der erste, der die apparierende Person erkannte.

„Ginny!"

Ginny Weasley erschien auf dem kleinen Hügel in der Nähe. Ihr langes, rotes Haar wirbelte um ihre Schultern und ihr blasses, verängstigtes Gesicht. Sie trug einen schwarzen Schulumhang über ihrem weißen Ballkleid und hielt das silberne Schwert von Godric Gryffindor in einer Hand. Fawkes, der goldene Phoenix des Schulleiters saß auf dem anderen Arm.

„Harry! Voldemort greift Hogwarts an!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)

**Reviews:** **von vielen lieben Menschen**.

(Ich kann leider nicht alle persönlich beantworten, dazu fehlt mir die Zeit und ihr wollt ja Weiterlesen, gell? Ich habe mich sehr über eure aufmunternden Worte gefreut!)

**Am Wendepunkt des Schicksals – Kapitel 20**

Als er im Gras kniete, wurde Severus Snape nur ganz am Rande bewusst, dass die Feuchtigkeit in sein bestes Paar Hosen kroch. Die Steine erinnerten ihn daran, dass seine Gelenke fast vierzig Jahre alt und nicht sehr erfreut über diese raue Behandlung waren.

Alles in allem war dies jedoch nicht von Bedeutung, denn seine Frau lebte und lehnte, umschlungen von seinen Armen, an seiner Brust. Er hatte nicht vor, sie in nahe Zukunft los zu lassen. Tatsache war: wenn es nach Severus ginge, würden er und Hermione in Dumbledores altmodische kleine Hütte zurückkehren und nicht mehr hervorkommen, bis ihr Kind den Brief mit der Schulzulassung für Hogwarts erhielt.

Dieser kleine Tagtraum - und er wusste, dass es ein Tagtraum war - wurde durch das Auftauchen von Ginny Weasley zerstört.

Sie war in einen Galaumhang für den Abschluss ihres Freundes und ihres Bruders gekleidet, aber das Schwert in ihrer Hand und der Phoenix auf ihrem Arm waren Anzeichen dafür, dass die Zeremonie nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten von Statten gehen würde. Ihre Verkündigung von Voldemorts Angriff war lediglich das bittere Tüpfelchen auf dem „i" an diesem Tag.

„Ich hätte euch nie gefunden, wenn Fawkes mir nicht gezeigt hätte, wohin ich apparieren musste", sagte Ginny, als sie einen Arm um Harrys Nacken schlang und ihn schnell küsste. „Dumbledore hat ihn, kurz bevor er zu du-weißt-schon-wem ging, auf meinen Arm gesetzt."

„Wie ist Voldemort auf die Ländereien gelangt?" verlangte Lupin zu wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Die Hauslehrer wiesen uns – die Vertrauensschüler – an, alle durch eine Falltür im dritten Stock nach unten zu bringen, während sie sich darauf vorbereiteten, das Schloss zu verteidigen. Ginnys Erklärungen stockten für einen Moment, als sie den toten Körper von Lucius Malfoy auf dem Gras ausgestreckt liegen sah, aber sie fasste sich schnell wieder. „Professor Dumbledore rief mich im letzten Moment zurück und gab mir das Schwert. Er sagte mir, dass Fawkes mir helfen würde, euch zu finden."

Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens wölbte der Phoenix seinen Nacken und sah sie alle eindringlich an. Seine schwarzen Augen leuchteten, als er Hermione sah und er spreizte seine purpurnen Flügel, um an ihrer Seite zu Boden zu gleiten.

„Wir müssen sofort zurückkehren", erklärte Harry. Er nahm Ginny das Schwert ab und ergriff es fest mit seiner Hand. „Ich denke Malfoy hatte Hermione mitgenommen, um uns von der Schule weg zu locken."

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass das Malfoys Idee war", sagte Lupin und schüttelte den Kopf als er mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen grimmig nachdachte. „Er ist schon seit Wochen im Kreis herumgerannt. Wenn überhaupt, dann denke ich, dass Lucius Voldemorts Anweisungen folgte und der ihn als Strohmann benutzte, um so viele wie möglich von Dumbledores Seite zu locken. Er sollte wenigstens Harry und Severus ablenkten."

„Wenn der dunkle Lord seinen treuesten Diener betrügt", zitierte Sirius und sein Gesicht wurde vor Schock blutleer.

„Die Prophezeiung", folgerte Severus grimmig. „Und Dumbledores erste Priorität wird sein, die Schüler zu schützen. Er wird sie, und die Schule, durch die Lehrerschaft verteidigen lassen und Voldemort persönlich gegenüber treten."

„Ich dachte Wurmschwanz war sein loyalster Diener", murmelte Hermione Severus zu.

Unbemerkt von den Menschen um ihn herum, bückte Fawkes sich so nahe wie möglich zu Hermione herunter, die sich halb zurückgelehnt in Severus Umklammerung befand und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust. Einige warme, perlenförmige Tränen quollen aus seinen Augen und rannen über ihr Decoltée, um sich über ihrem Herzen zu sammeln. Selbst Hermione schenkte dem Vogel kaum Beachtung, außer dass sie ihm abwesend streichelte, obwohl ihre Atmung leichter wurde und ihr Puls sich vom schnellen Schlag in einen gesünderen Rhythmus verlangsamte.

(Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: Fawkes war immer noch darüber verärgert, dass niemand genügend Verstand gehabt hatte, ihn in den Krankenflügel zu lassen, als Severus Snape im letzten Jahr dem Tode nahe gewesen war. Sogar ein Phoenix hat Schwierigkeiten damit durch solide Wände zu fliegen).

Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit war ganz von der Gruppe der Menschen in Anspruch genommen, die um sie herum standen.

„Malfoy wollte sich verzweifelt Voldemort beweisen", wies Lupin hin. „Ich würde sagen, das qualifiziert ihn für die Prophezeiung.

„Scheiß auf die Prophezeiung", sagte Harry laut und erschreckte damit alle.  
Ein grimmiger Blick brannte in seinen grünen Augen und Hermione erschauderte ehrfürchtig, als sie seinen herrischen Ton vernahm. „Ich gebe keinen Pfifferling auf Prophezeiungen und auch nicht auf Voldemort. Ich werde dieses Schwert durch ihn hindurch stoßen und werde dasselbe mit jedem Todesser machen, der sich mir in den Weg stellt."

„Ich bin direkt hinter dir, Kumpel", sagte Ron. Lupin und Black stimmten schnell zu.

Fawkes hob seinen Kopf und betrachtete den hochgewachsenen, schlanken jungen Mann mit dem Schwert in der Hand. Mit einem durchdringenden Schrei schwang er sich vom Boden empor und landete auf Harrys Schulter. Überrascht griff Harry nach oben und kratzte den Vogel vorsichtig am Nacken entlang. Für den Rest ihres Lebens würde sich Hermione an das Bild von Harry Potter erinnern, wie er in seinem roten Quidditch-Umhang da stand, das Schwert in der Hand und den Phoenix mit seinen goldenen Schwanzfedern auf der Schulter.

„Kommen Sie mit?" Harry fragte Severus, und ließ es wie eine Einladung klingen.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte Severus nach einem Moment. Obwohl Hermione sich an in klammern und ihn zum bleiben zwingen wollte, wusste sie es besser.

„Ginny, ich möchte, dass du hier bei Hermione bleibst", fuhr Harry fort.

Ginny protestierte sofort. „Nein, ich will mit dir kommen! Lass ihn hier bleiben!"  
Sie zeigte mit einem Ruck ihres Kopfes auf Severus.

Normaler Weise wäre Hermione darüber verärgert gewesen, wenn jemand unterstellen würde, dass sie Hilfe benötigen würde, aber sie war momentan schlaff wie ein Waschlappen.  
Alles, vom Kopf bis zum Fuß schmerze sie und so beschloss sie, es durchgehen zu lassen.

„Hermione ist von einem Avada Kedavra getroffen worden, " entgegnete Harry, „und du weißt, dass sie nicht apparieren kann. Jemand muss bei ihr bleiben und du bist nicht annähernd so stark, wie Snape es ist. Bitte Ginny! Streite jetzt nicht!"

„Bitte, Miss Weasley", fügte Severus leise hinzu. „Bitte kümmern sie sich um sie." Das leise Flehen in seiner Stimme erreichte sie besser, als Harrys Befehl. Ihre Schultern sanken herab.

„Oh, na gut. Verdammt Harry," fluchte sie niedergeschlagen, „ich wollte doch bei dir sein."

„Ich weiß, dass du das wolltest, Ginny", gab Harry zurück. „Ich liebe dich."  
Ginny murmelte etwas, wahrscheinlich dieselben Worte, als Harry sie rasch küsste.  
Fawkes, der sich auf seiner Schulter befand, trillerte ungeduldig und wurde ignoriert.

Hermione schaute von dem Paar weg und sah, dass Severus dunkle Augen sie direkt anschauten. Für einen Moment vergaß sie, dass sie Schmerzen hatte, vergaß die Schlacht, in der ihre Freunde fallen konnten, vergaß alles, bis auf den Mann, der sie in seinen Armen hielt und langsam, zärtlich ihren Mund küsste, als ob sie das kostbarste im ganzen Universum wäre.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermione", murmelte er mit vor Erregung rauer Stimme. „Was immer auch kommt, erinnere dich daran, dass ich dich von ganzem Herzen und aus voller Seele liebe."

„Und ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie und kämpfte die Tränen zurück, als er noch einmal schnell ihre Stirn küsste und aufstand. Als er hinüber ging, um sich zu den anderen Männern zu gesellen, blieb er noch kurz stehen, um eine Hand auf Ginnys Arm zu legen.

„Danke", sagte er einfach.

Und mit einem Chor aus lauten „Pops" waren die fünf verschwunden und ließen Hermione und Ginny allein.

oo00oo

Mehrere Minuten lang, nach dem die Zauberer verschwunden waren, ging Ginny wütend auf und ab, offensichtlich in voller Weasley-Rage. Hermione blieb auf dem Boden, wo sie war, sitzen und zog Severus Umhang als Trostspender um sich.

„Könntest du bitte damit aufhören", seufzte Hermione schließlich. „Mir wird davon schwindelig."

„Wie kannst du nur einfach so da sitzen?" schnappte Ginny. „Sie sind losgezogen und haben uns zurück gelassen und du weißt wie sehr ich dabei sein wollte, wenn der Kessel überkocht!"

„Ja, und ich wollte auch da sein", erinnerte Hermione das jüngere Mädchen mit scharfer Stimme. Aber du musst zugeben, dass Severus dich jederzeit im Duell schlagen kann."

Ginny kniete sich neben Hemione nieder und begann Grasbüschel vom Hügel zu rupfen, die sie wild auseinander riss. „Oh, um Merlins Willen, Hermione! Musst du immer so verdammt praktisch sein? Das wird die größte Zaubererschlacht in hundert Jahren sein und wir werden sie verpassen!"

Damit erntete sie nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, die sie auf eigentümliche Weise an Snapes typisch verachtenden Blick erinnerte. „Bist ein wenig blutdurstig, nicht wahr? Und wann hast du überhaupt apparieren gelernt?"

„Eifersüchtig?", fragte Ginny und traf damit den Nagel auf den Kopf. „Dumbledore hat eine Menge Stunden bei den Sechstklässlern unterrichtet. Die meisten Vertrauensschüler haben mit dem Unterricht vor ein paar Monaten begonnen. Ich kann noch nicht alleine apparieren, Fawkes hat wirklich das meiste gemacht, ich habe nur den Zauberspruch gesprochen."

„Ich musste den Kurs aufgeben", sagte Hermione mit einem schniefen und rieb sich gedankenverloren über ihren Bauch. „Und dann kommst du und belegst ihn noch vor mir."

„Nun, du kannst nicht zulassen, dass du zersplinterst, nicht wahr? Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Dein Baby wird bald da sein und dann kannst du alle Stunden nehmen, die du möchtest."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und verlagerte ihr Gewicht. „Ginny, es kann sein, dass ich diese Stunden eher nehmen kann, als du denkst."

„Was meinst du denn damit?" fragte Ginny abwesend, die immer noch das unglückselige Gras in Stücke rupfte und über die endlosen Weiden starrte.

Hermione keuchte leise, als sich die Schmerzen in ihrem Körper, die sie seit einer Weile plagten, abrupt in ihrem Rücken vereinigten. „Ich denke, ich habe Wehen."

„Was!? Nein, das kann nicht sein. Nicht jetzt, um Himmels Willen! Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit!"

„Ich hatte einen wirklich anstrengenden Morgen!" versuchte Hermione zu scherzen, aber der Schmerz verhinderte es und raubte ihr den Atem. „Hilf mir, mich aufzusetzen!"

Ginny tat, wie ihr geheißen, schrie aber entsetzt auf, als sie den Umhang wegzog, auf dem sie beide gesessen hatten. „Hermione, du blutest!"

Das ältere Mädchen fühlte den Stoff und inspizierte ihre Hand, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Das ist kein Blut. Das ist Fruchtwasser. Meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt."

„Wirklich? Wie fühlte sich das an?"

Hermione hielt inne, während die Wehe langsam wieder abebbte. „Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ich mich nass gemacht."

„Und das hast du gerade eben erst bemerkt?" verlangte Ginny zu wissen.

„Ich dachte die Schmerzen wären Nachwirkungen vom Adava Kedavra!" erklärte sie.  
„Wie kommen wir nur rechtzeitig nach Hogwarts? Was rede ich denn da – wir können nicht nach Hogwarts gehen, da tobt eine Schlacht. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal wo wir sind!"

„Wir sind irgendwo in Wales. Professor Dumbledore zuerst, du wärst in das Herrenhaus der Malfoys gebracht worden, aber selbst Lucius Malfoy ist nicht so dumm. War nicht – meine ich", berichtigte sie sich, und sah zu dem stillen Körper des verstorbenen Todessers hinüber.

„Hölle und Verdammnis!" fluchte Hermione heftig. „Nun, lass uns gehen. Ich kann dieses Baby genauso gut in einem Muggel-Krankenhaus, wie in Hogwarts bekommen."

Mit Ginnys Hilfe gelang es ihr aufzustehen. Sie hielt den feuchten Stoff mit Widerwillen von Körper weg. Entschlossen ging sie einige Schritte bevor sie bemerkte, dass Ginny ihr nicht folgte. „Nun? Wo lang?"

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen. „Herm, Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das sagen soll... wir sind Meilen vom nächsten Dorf entfernt."

Hermione starrte sie entsetzt an, bis eine andere Wehe sie zusammensinken ließ.

Ginny sprang nach vorne und legte zur Unterstützung einen Arm um sie. „Ich sag dir was: lass uns einfach etwas weiter von hier weg gehen, " und sie nickte in Richtung des im Grase liegenden Körpers. „Wir werden es dir gemütlich machen und dann abwarten und sehen, was kommt. Meine Mutter sagt, es dauert ewig ein Baby zu bekommen. Jemand sollte kurz über lang uns holen kommen."

„Lass uns nur hoffen, dass es jemand von unserer Seite ist", scherzte Hermione schwach.  
Ihr Atem verwandelte sich in ein Schluchzen. „Oh, Gott, Ginny, das kann doch nicht jetzt passieren. Das kann es einfach nicht!" Die Wehe sagte ihr: doch es kann. „Was mache ich jetzt nur?"

Ginny war momentan sprachlos, da sie daran gewöhnt war, dass Hermione die Wortführerin in ihrer Freundschaft war. Auch wenn alles andere zweifelhaft war, war sie immer noch Molly Weasleys Tochter. „Nun", sagte sie vernünftiger Weise, „du wirst mit meiner Hilfe dein Baby bekommen."

oo00oo

Genau, wie sie es vor einigen Stunden getan hatten, tauchten die fünf Zauberer zur gleichen Zeit auf und nahmen sofort eine Verteidigungsposition ein. Dieses Mal war jedoch der Platz zwischen den geflügelten Ebern des Eingangstores nicht verlassen. Unter der grellen Junisonne, die sich perfekt für Hochzeiten und Sommerpicknicks eignete, lagen grau und schwarz gekleidete Gestalten auf dem Rasen verstreut.

„Die Schutzzauber sind alle deaktiviert", bemerkte Severus sofort. „Ein zweites Netz von Schutzzaubern sollte um das Schloss herum aktiviert werden, wenn Voldemort die Apparationsbarriere überwand."

„Albus ist etwas zugestoßen, nicht wahr?" fragte Sirius und Snape nickte knapp, als er den Rasen spähend absuchte.

Mit einem scharfen, musikalischen Schrei erhob sich Fawkes von Harrys Schulter und flog über das Schlachtfeld. Zauber flogen über den breiten Rasen, dunkle Figuren rauften sich mühsam in Haufen zusammen, als Flüche und Hexereien wie Blätter im Wind um sie herum flogen. Harry erkannte einige der Auroren von der Hogsmeade Wache unter den verstreuten Kämpfern, die gegen die Todesser stritten.

„Nun, Potter, wird auch höchste Zeit, dass du auftauchst", spottete eine vertraute Stimme. Draco Malfoy joggte den schmalen Weg zwischen dem Schloss und der hohen äußeren Wand hinauf, denselben Weg auf dem Severus Hermione zum Einkaufen nach Hogsmeade geführt hatte. Hinter ihm bewegte sich schwankend ein zerstreuter Haufen Schüler des sechsten und siebten Schuljahres, hauptsächlich Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs. Zwischen ihnen befand sich überraschender Weise Neville Longbottom und, noch überraschender, die massige Form des Gregory Goyle.

„Warum bist du nicht eingesperrt?" fragte Ron hitzig.

„Weil ich die Brigade der Fußkranken anführe", antwortete Draco mit seiner üblichen gelangweilten, höhnischen Stimme und wies mit dem Daumen über die mehr als zwanzig Schüler hinter ihm.

„Draco war offensichtlich ein Schläferagent," antwortete Dean Thomas, der während der Sommerferien bei seiner Muggel-Familie zu viele Spionageromane gelesen hatte.  
„Er hat alle Slytherins aufgewiegelt, nun die meisten jedenfalls", berichtigte er sich nach einem Blick auf Goyles wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Er sagte, er würde rausgehen und den Todessern helfen. Und als sie alle in Aufregung verfielen, versuchte der Idiot sie allein auszuschalten. Wenn Neville das nicht geahnt hätte, wäre Draco mit den Eiern in die Heißmangel geraten."

Der junge Slytherin rollte bei dem Gedanken, dass er Neville Longbottom die Fortführung seiner Existenz verdankte die Augen. Obwohl Severus dazu neigte, sich dieser Einschätzung Neville Longbottoms anzuschießen, war es nicht ganz unmöglich. Der ungeschickte Junge war zu einem vorsichtigen jungen Mann herangereift, der eine Begabung dafür hatte, die Motivation anderer Menschen zu verstehen, vielleicht weil er daran gewöhnt war, von seinen Klassenkameraden verspottet zu werden.

Harry schaute Draco lange abschätzend an, während der Slytherin regungslos abwartete, ob Harry Deans Schlussfolgerungen korrigieren würde. Severus machte keine Anstalten einzugreifen. Es war Harrys Schlacht und seine Entscheidung. Beinahe so, als ob dies von vorn herein beabsichtigt gewesen wäre, drehte sich Harry ohne ein Anzeichen dafür, dass Dracos Absichten jemals etwas anderes als rein gewesen wären, zu den anderen Schülern um.

„Also beschlossen wir auch Stellung zu beziehen, nur auf Professor Dumbledores Seite, „ schloss Neville mit aufgerissenen Augen, aber ohne sein übliches Stottern. „Terry Boots und einige der anderen blieben zurück, um sich um die jüngeren Schüler zu kümmern und ein Auge auf die Slytherins zu werfen."

„Hey," knurrte Goyle mit einem verwirrten Stirnrunzeln auf seinem fleischigem Gesicht. „Sind sie nicht Sirius Black?"

Sirius nickte und bemerkte die Besorgnis auf den Gesichtern der anderen Schüler.

„Ja, ich bin Harrys Patenonkel."

Goyle dachte einen Moment lang nach, bevor er eine seiner massiven Schultern zuckte und die komplizierten Andeutungen ignorierte. Er war schon immer ein Mitläufer gewesen und würde Draco Malfoy folgen, bis es ihn umbrachte. Sein zögern, seinem Vater zu den Todessern zu folgen hatte ihm einige unbequeme Momente beschert, doch das Zögern früher am Tag, sich den anderen Slytherins anzuschließen, hatte ihn genau dort hin gebracht, wo er sein wollte – ins Fahrwasser von Draco Malfoy.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" fragte Ron Seamus, der einen langen, roten Schatten auf seinem Gesicht hatte.

„Lavender", antwortete er kurz angebunden. „Ich sagte ihr, sie könne nicht mit uns kommen und sie hat sich ein wenig aufgeregt."

„Also hat Romeo ihr eine Körperklammer verpasst und sie in eine Ecke gelehnt", endete Draco mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. „Wenn sie ihn jemals heiraten sollte, wird er die ersten fünf Jahre auf dem Sofa schlafen."

„Wir werden uns über unser Liebesleben zu anderer Zeit Sorgen machen", unterbrach Severus ätzender Ton mit Leichtigkeit das Geplänkel der jungen Männer. „Wo ist Voldemort?"

Die nervösen Schüler beruhigten sich sofort unter dem Schlag von Professor Snapes Sarkasmus und ihre Entschlossenheit zeigte sich. Draco zeigte über den abschüssigen Rasen, wo eine etwas größere Figur inmitten der See schwarzer Umhänge stand. Der dunkle Lord sah dem langsamen Vormarsch seiner Kräfte gegen die kraftvollen Abwehr- und Schutzschild-zauber, die von den Lehrern von Hogwarts gesprochen wurden zu. Auf dem Boden neben ihm lag, wie ein Haufen vergessener Wäsche, Albus Dumbledore.

„Nun gut", sagte Harry entschlossen. „Die hintere Seite des Schlosses ist fast ganz vom See umschlossen. Der Krake wird sich um jeden kümmern, der diesen Weg hinauf kommt, dafür ist er da. Wer von euch kann Apparieren?"

Draco und die anderen Siebentklässler hoben ihre Hände, außer Neville, der immer noch nicht die Feinheiten beherrschte. Eine Vertrauensschülerin aus der sechsten Klasse hob auch die Hand. Harry konnte sich nicht an den Namen der Ravenclaw erinnern, aber sie hatte ein störrisches Kinn und einen gefährlichen Blick in ihren Augen. Neben ihr spielte Colin Creevey mit seiner Kamera herum, bevor er sie vorsichtig in die Tasche seines Umhanges steckte und Feingefühl dadurch bewies, diesen Augenblick der Nachwelt nicht zu erhalten.

„Hier ist der Plan. Ich möchte, dass jeder der es kann zum anderen Ende der Wiese, bei Hagrids Hütte appariert und sich von dort aus zum Zentrum vorarbeitet. Macht was ihr könnt, um jeden Todesser, der sich am Rande des Geschehens befindet aufzuhalten und versucht sie daran zu hindern, von der Seite zu Professor McGonagall zu gelangen. Geht aber keinesfalls ein zu großes Risiko ein." Sie ignorierten ihn alle und er wusste es, aber er rief sie nicht zur Ordnung. Dieses würde eine Schlacht von historischem Ausmaß werden und jeder, der hier anwesend war wusste, dass sie Chancen gegen sie standen. Vorsicht war nicht Teil ihres Marschbefehls. „Draco – du führst das Kommando."

„Richtig", antwortete Draco, schluckte schwer und endlich einmal ohne einen flotten Spruch auf den Lippen. Severus legte seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter und der jüngere Zauberer schaute ihn an. Das Weiße um seine eisblauen Augen war deutlich sichtbar, als sich der Schock über Harrys Geste des Vertrauens in ihnen abzeichnete. In Severus schwarzen Augen zeichnete sich nichts außer Verständnis ab – auch ihm war einmal Vertrauen entgegen gebracht worden, das er nicht verdient hatte und er hatte die nächsten fünfzehn Jahre damit verbracht sich dessen würdig zu erweisen. Genau wie sein Mentor es bei Severus getan hatte, gab Harry Draco die Chance seine Schuld zu tilgen.

Draco runzelte plötzlich die Stirn. „War… nun, du hast mich nicht umgebracht, also vermute ich, dass es Granger gut geht?"

„Lucius versuchte sie zu töten", sagte Severus kompromisslos. „Dein Vater ist tot."

Draco schluckte schwer, nickte einmal mit dem Kopf und versuchte angestrengt seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber er erschien eher erleichtert als bestürzt zu sein.

„Ich möchte, dass diejenigen, die nicht apparieren können direkt den Hügel hinauf gehen, um McGonagall zu unterstützen. Die Todesser werden euch nicht ernst nehmen und wenn sie anfangen es zu tun, werdet ihr schon auf den Stufen des Eingangs sein. Ihr alle tut gut daran eines zu bedenken: zögert nicht und versucht nicht fair zu spielen. Ihr seid zusammen stärker als einzeln, also versucht sie nicht in Einzelkämpfe zu verwickeln. Gebt auf einander Acht."

„Was wirst du machen?" fragte Susan Bornes, deren rotes Haar Harry schmerzhaft an Ginny erinnerte.

„Ich werde Voldemort umbringen", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die keinerlei Zweifel enthielt.

„Während du das trägst?" spottete Draco über die Quidditch-Ausrüstung, die Harry seit dem Morgentraining trug. „Er wird dich schon aus einer Meile Entfernung sehen."

„Warum auch nicht?" gab Harry mit einem grimmigen Lächeln zurück. „Sie hat mir auch immer gegen dich Glück gebracht."

Draco verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts weiter, als er ungefähr einem Dutzend älterer Schüler ein Zeichen gab und seinen Zauberstab zum Apparieren zog.

Dean und Neville führten die anderen Schüler am Knick entlang, der diese Seite der Wiese begrenzte und machten sich, nach einem Blick zurück, zu den im Kampf stehenden Professoren auf, die den Haupteingang von Hogwarts verteidigten.

Mit Harry als ihrem Anführer, schlugen Severus, Remus, Sirius und Ron einen Bogen, der sie direkt hinter die Hauptmacht der Todesser führen würde. Ihr schnelles Vorankommen überraschte einige Todesser, die betäubt wurden, bevor sie Alarm schlagen konnten. Severus wusste, dass sie höchstens noch eine oder zwei Minuten haben würden, bevor die Hauptgruppe des Feindes ihre keine Gruppe bemerken würde. Sie kamen an einigen bereits betäubten Todessern vorbei, die dicht um eine Hexe mittleren Alters und einen jungen Zauberer herum lagen, die die praktischen, unauffälligen Umhänge der Auroren trugen.

Die Brust des jungen Mannes hob und senkte sich und er würde voraussichtlich das Ende der Schlacht erleben, so dass ihm entweder geholfen würde oder er von den Siegern erledigt werden würde, je nachdem, wie es ausging.

Als sie an einem anderen Szenario versiegter Gewalt entlang strichen, hörte Severus Harry scharf einatmen. Vor ihnen lag auf dem Gras, mit dem Gesicht nach unten, die reglose Gestalt von Rubeus Hagrid. Eine beachtliche Anzahl von Gestalten in dunklen Roben lag um ihn wie gliederlose Puppen herum. Nach dem Anblick zu urteilen, war der Wildhüter zum Berserker geworden, nachdem Dumbledore gefallen war und war mit verheerender Gewalt in die Reihen der Todesser vorgedrungen, bis er schließlich von einer Vielzahl Flüche getroffen wurde. Der enorm große Jagdhund Fang saß trauernd, bis zum Ende treu, bei Hagrids Leiche.

Harry ging einen Schritt auf den Körper seines ältesten Freundes zu und blieb dann stehen. „Komm, Fang", befahl Harry mit kaum schwankender Stimme. Der Hund zögerte, dann kam er auf die Pfoten und schloss sich ihrer kleinen Gruppe an.

In Keilformation erzwangen sie sich ihren Weg durch die Schlacht und halfen den wenigen Auroren, die dort standhaft ihre Position hielten. Ein oder zwei Todesser, die sich am Rande der Gruppe um Voldemort befanden, drehten sich um und sahen die sich nähernde Gruppe. Sie machten ihren Lord schnell auf Harrys Kommen aufmerksam.

Auf der Wiese nutzten die sich verteidigenden Lehrer die plötzliche Ablenkung und erzwangen ihren Weg den Hügel hinab auf Voldemort und den gefallenen Schulleiter zu.  
Die Anführerin der Professoren war Professor McGonagall. Irgendwann auf ihrem Weg hatte sie ihren Hut und ihre Brille verloren und ihr sonst so ordentlich frisiertes Haar hing in Strähnen um ihre Schultern, aber sie hatte einen Clan Tartan über eine Schulter geschlungen und sah genauso grimmig aus, wie ihre Vorfahren aus den Highlands. Das Einzige, was noch fehlte, war ein Streifen blauer Gesichtsbemalung, der vom Haaransatz bis zum Kinn verlief.

Neben den Professoren kamen auch die Schüler, die von Dean und Neville angeführt wurden, um sich den Verteidigern anzuschließen. Dean hatte einen Arm um Susan Bones Schultern gelegt und stützte sich schwer auf das jüngere Mädchen, hatte aber den Zauberstab im Anschlag, als er hinter den Lehrern hinterher humpelte.

Aus dem Westen brachen sich Draco Malfoy und seine kleine Hand voll Mitschülern suf den letzten Metern die Bahn. Goyle hielt die Hand an eine schlimme Wunde auf seiner Stirn, aber sein Gehirn war ja kaum als ein lebenswichtiges Organ anzusehen. Einige von ihnen sahen mitgenommen aus, aber ihren Mienen waren alle miteinander entschlossen.

Die Todesser verdichteten ihre Linien, zogen sich aber unbewusst von der zusätzlichen Bedrohung zurück. Ungeachtet dessen, wie sehr sie gewöhnt waren ihren Opfern Schmerz und Leiden zuzufügen, waren sie unerfahren, was gut eingespielten, organisierten Widerstand anging.

„TOM RIDDLE!" brüllte Harry und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Zauberer.

Silberne Masken glitzerten im Sonnenlicht, als die Todesser auseinander glitten, um ihren Herrn vortreten zu lassen und um in herum Wirbel in schwarz und silber zu bilden. Auf dem offenen Gelände hinter dem dunklen Lord befand sich auch der zusammengesunkene Körper des Schulleiters, aber Harry konnte es sich nicht leisten, noch einmal zu dem alten Zauberer hinüber zu sehen. Daher wusste er auch nicht, ob er tot oder am Leben war.

„Harry Potter", zischte der dunkle Zauberer langsam. Seine weiße, reptlilienartige Hand schob die Kapuze seiner dunklen Roben zurück und enthüllte seine knochigen, abstoßenden Züge. „Mein lieber Junge. Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dich zu sehen. Und dieses Mal auf den Beinen. Wird aber auch Zeit. Es wäre ja auch nicht angebracht, wenn alle dich auf den Knien sterben sehen würden."

Severus kannte Voldemort besser als fast jeder andere und trotz der selbstsicheren Worte entdeckte er leichte Anzeichen der Müdigkeit und von Anspannung um die roten Augen herum. Dumbledore war nicht leicht besiegt worden und Voldemort hatte eine Menge Energie und Magie aufbringen müssen um das zu schaffen. Severus war sich sicher, dass die Konfrontation mit Harry Potter viel früher kam, als der fast unsterbliche Zauberer geplant hatte, und, dass er nicht bereit war.

„Er hat sie nicht erwartet", murmelte er leise zu Harry. „Wir sollten den Großteil des Tages damit verbringen, Malfoy zu jagen und ihm die Zeit dazu geben, hier alles unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er ist aus dem Gleichgewicht." Der junge Zauberer bestätigte mit einem ruckartigen Nicken die Worte, ohne die Augen von seinem Gegner zu nehmen.

Voldemorts rote Augen flackerten zu dem Mann, der neben Harry stand. „Severus", knurrte er in leiser Drohung. „Ich werde mich später um dich kümmern."

„Ich habe mich bereits um meinen größten Widersacher gekümmert", fuhr Voldemort fort und zeigte auf den silberhaarigen Zauberer, der tot oder bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag, „und nur du bist noch übrig, Harry Potter. Sohn meines Feindes, Erbe von Gryffindor, " spie er verächtlich hervor. „Du trittst vor mich hin, mit nichts als deinem Spielzeugschwert und einer bemitleidenswerten Ansammlung von Verbündeten. Wenn du nur das kleinste bisschen Verstand hättest, würdest du zum Ende der Erde fliehen und für den Rest deiner unbedeutenden Tage in Angst vor mir dort verharren."

„Sie hätten zum Theater gehen sollen", sagte Harry abrupt. „Sie sind schlimmer als Gilderoy Lockhart."

Durch das plötzliche Gekicher von Remus und Sirius war es Snape nicht mehr möglich, ein ernsthaftes Gesicht zu machen; auch er grinste in unangemessener Weise bei diesem Vergleich. Plötzlich erschien die Gruppe Zauberer in ihren schwarzen Umhängen und silbernen Masken ihm absurd. Es war ein Hochsommertag. Er konnte einen Tropfen Schweiß seinen Rücken hinunter rinnen fühlen und sah eine ähnliche Schweißspur hinter Harrys Ohr. Die Todesser würden kurz oder lang vom Hitzeschlag getroffen werden.

Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich in plötzlicher Wut und sein Zauberstaub schwang Harry mit tödlicher Entschlossenheit entgegen.

„Expelliarmus!" brüllte Harry, der es um eine Haaresbreite schaffte die Worte herauszubringen, bevor Voldemort sein „AVADA KEDAVRA!" vollenden konnte.

Wie sie es bereits vormals getan hatten, verbanden sich die beiden Brüder-Zauberstäbe und die von ihnen gewirkten Zauber verloren sich in dem gewaltigen Aufeinandertreffen ihrer Kräfte. Dieses Mal formte sich allerdings kein magischer Käfig um die Kämpfer.  
Goldene Funken tauchten auf und verschwanden so schnell wieder, dass sie kaum auszumachen waren.Während dessen verdickte sich der goldene Faden, der von jeder Zauberstabspitze ausging in seinem Zentrum. Erst erschien ein Ball aus Licht auf diesem Faden, dann weitere. Wie Perlen auf einer Kette bewegten sie sich vorwärts und rückwärts, wurden größer und größer, und glühten greller.

Harry trat einen schwankenden Schritt vorwärts, dann noch einen und war sich nur ganz am Rande bewusst, dass Severus und Sirius hinter seinem Rücken Schritt hielten. Die goldenen Bälle wurden größer und heller, als sie zwischen den Zauberstäben des Jungen, der überlebt hatte zu ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hin und her glitten und versuchten mit ihrem Willen den des Gegners zu überwältigen. Harry stolperte noch einen Schritt vorwärts und ein hoher, klarer Ton begann aus dem goldenen Draht zu schwingen, bis er das Ohr erfüllte und hinunter glitt, bis die Kiefer anfingen zu schmerzen.

Der Strang zwischen Harry und Voldemort wurde solider und dicker, als der junge Mann darum kämpfte voran zu schreiten. Er wurde Seilartig, dann zu einem soliden Strahl, dicker als der Arm eines Mannes.

Die strahlenden Bälle vereinigten sich, verschmolzen mit einander zu einer einzigen Kugel, die in Größe und Helligkeit zunahm, bis es schwer wurde irgendetwas anderes als dieses Licht und die schwarzen Silhouetten der sich duellierenden Zauberer zu sehen.

Der Gesang des Phönixes steigerte sich zu einem grellen Kreischen. Harry und Voldemort stießen gleichzeitig Schreie aus, als ihre Zauberstäbe in Flammen aufgingen. Der gigantische Energieball fiel in sich zusammen und ließ Wellen goldener Funken, die heller als die Sonne über ihnen schienen, wie Asche auf sie herab regnen.

Mit einem Knurren wischte Voldemort die Aschefunken, die sich auf seinen dürren weißen Fingern niedergelassen hatten beiseite, bevor er mit denselben Fingern in die Innenseite seines Umhanges hineintauchte und einen anderen Zauberstab hervor zog. Severus fluchte leise – hatten er und Dumbledore nicht wie Eichhörnchen es mit Futter taten, Zauberstäbe gehortet, die sie gefunden hatten? Nichts desto trotz waren sie unbekümmert davon ausgegangen, dass ihnen nach dem Abschluss genügend Zeit verbleiben würde, um für Harry einen anderen Zauberstab auszusuchen?

Der neue Zauberstab erwies sich allerdings schnell als nicht kompatibel und Voldemorts Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Ärger, als es eine zeitliche Verzögerung gab, bevor der Zauber sich entlud. Ein Bruchteil dieser Verzögerung ermöglichte es Severus und Sirius ihre Zauber im gleichen Moment zu sprechen und den Fluch abzuwehren, der sich gegen Harry gerichtet hatte.

Ein Teil von Severus Bewusstsein hörte Remus Lupin vor Schmerz aufschreien, als ein Todesser ihn mit einem schmerzhaften Fluch traf. Um sie herum brach eine Schlacht aus. Obwohl Voldemorts Anhänger eigentlich umzingelt waren, waren sie immer noch den Verteidigern gegenüber mehr als zwei zu eins in der Überzahl. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Severus wie Ron Weasley Remus aufhalf, während der jüngere Mann einen bösartigen Fluch erwiderte.

Der Hauptteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich allerdings auf die schmale Figur Harry Potters, als der junge Mann sich seinen Weg zu dem mörderischen Zauberer, der sich nur wenige Schritte vor ihm befand erkämpfte. Er stolperte unter den Flüchen, denen er nicht ausweichen konnte oder die Severus und Sirius nicht abblocken konnten. Er fing mehr als einen mit der Klinge des Schwertes ab und parierte sie, wobei die ihn angreifende Magie in merkwürdigen und gefährlichen Winkeln davonjagte. Nur durch pure Willenskraft konnten die beiden älteren Zauberer mit Harry Schritt halten, als er sich dem Dunklen Lord näherte. In unausgesprochener Übereinkunft widmeten Sirius und Severus all ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Verteidigung Harrys und gleichermaßen taten Ron und Remus alles um diese beiden Zauberer vor dem Hagel aus Zaubersprüchen zu schützen, die aus allen Richtungen über das Schlachtfeld flogen.

Voldemort heulte vor Wut auf, als der unkooperative Zauberstab in seiner Hand fort fuhr, seine meisterhaften Zauber zu vereiteln, seine Zielsicherheit beeinflusste und in ihm ungelegenen Momenten zögerte. Arroganz und der Druck seiner eigenen Anhänger in seinem Rücken hielten Voldemort vom Rückzug ab, als Harry das silberne Schwert hob, wild schwang, mit der Spitze der Klinge den Zauberstab aus der weißen Hand schlug und ihn zerbrach.

Die Todesser machten Platz, als ihr Anführer sie anknurrte und anwies, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, so dass Voldemort ein paar Schritte zurückstolpern konnte, wobei er noch einmal in seinem Umhang herumfummelte und nach einem weiteren Zauberstab griff.

Voldemort war ein mächtiger Zauberer, älter als mancher auf dem Schlachtfeld und nahezu unsterblich. Trotzdem konnte sich sein gestohlener Körper nicht mit den Reflexen einen siebzehnjährigen Quidditch Fanatikers messen und es war im körperlich einfach nicht möglich sich zu ducken, als Harry Potter Godric Gryffindors Schwert hob und mit all seiner Kraft voran stürzte.

Ein Schrei riss sich von den dünnen Lippen des Dunklen Lords und seine Stimme hallte als Echo über das Schlachtfeld, als das Schwert an seinen Rippen entlang glitt.  
Das reptilienartige Gesicht verzog sich im Todeskrampf ungläubig, als Harry das Schwert tiefer hinein stieß. Fast wie ein Mann hielten die ungläubigen Todesser und ihre ebenso geschockten Opponenten in ihrem Konflikt inne, um Voldemort vor Harry in die Knie sinken zu sehen.

Severus konnte die Bewegung von Harrys Mund sehen, als er einen Zauber wob, dessen Hauptteil aus den zischenden Silben Parselmunds bestand. Die wenigen gewisperten lateinischen Silben gehörten nicht zu dem, was in den Klassen unterrichtet wurde, obwohl das Verb für „binden" klar zu hören war, als das Schwert in Harrys Hand in einem grellen Weiß zu glühen begann. Das Licht der Sonne schien sich zu verdunkeln, als der Zauber seine Kraft aus der Luft um sie herum zog, das Licht in sich hinein sog, bis es auf dem Schlachtfeld dämmerig wurde und sich Severus anstrengen musste, um noch irgend etwas außer der ihn umgebenden Dunkelheit und dem brillant weißen Stahl zu sehen. Als Harry den Zauber entschlossen mit einem Abstieg seines Tonfalls beendete, brach das Licht in sich zusammen und verlosch plötzlich.

Sofort schoss ein gleißender Schmerz durch Severus linken Arm. Er brach in Todespein auf dem zertrampelten Gras zusammen und hörte nicht, wie Remus seinen Namen rief oder die erschrockenen Rufe der Verteidiger von Hogwarts.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)

Falls sich ein Grammatik-Spezialist unter den Lesern befindet, wäre ich für sachdienliche Hinweise zur Ergreifung flüchtiger Kommata dankbar :O)

Jetzt kommt nur noch der Epilog!

**Kapitel 21**

Trotz Ginnys optimistischer Vorhersage, dass über kurz oder lang jemand kommen würde, dauerte es fast vier Stunden bevor ein vom Kampf in Mitleidenschaft genommener Severus Snape zu der Wiese zurück apparierte, auf der sein ältester Feind sein längst überfälliges Ende gefunden hatte.

Als der Mann erschien sah, er anders aus, als er sie verlassen hatte. Seine maßgeschneiderte Weste hing offen, ihre Knöpfe waren nach dem ungeschickten Versuch von Sirius Black ihm Erste Hilfe zu leisten, schon lange verschwunden. Das einstmals makellose Hemd war nun grau, mit Flecken von Schmutz, Blut und anderen Substanzen überzogen, die er lieber nicht identifizieren wollte, da Fang sich beflissen um seinen bewusstlosen Köper gekümmert hatte. Das grün-schwarze Halstuch war spurlos verschwunden und eine improvisierte Bandage war unter dem aufgerollten linken Ärmel um seinen Unterarm gewunden.

Als er wieder an der Hütte stand, wo er seine Frau zurückgelassen hatte, schaute er sich ängstlich um, da er wusste, dass Ginny nicht mit einer weiteren Person apparieren konnte. Die von Gras überzogene Mulde war verlassen. Nur der Körper von Lucius Malfoy lag noch da und Severus Herz zog sich plötzlich furchtsam zusammen.

Severus rief Hermiones Namen, drehte sich um und suchte auf der Wiese nach irgendeinem Anzeichen. Ein kurzer Schrei in der Nähe durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitzschlag. „Hermione!" rief er, als Angst wieder sein Herz ergriff.

„Professor Snape!" rief eine mit Panik erfüllte Stimme. „Hermione hat Wehen!"

Für einen Moment stand Severus Snape total still und versuchte die Worte, die er gerade gehört hatte, zu verarbeiten. Dann begriff er die Botschaft und sie veranlasste ihn dazu, sofort zu handeln. Er rannte durch eine kleine Senke, um die Gesuchte unter einer kleinen Eiche zu finden.

Hermione kniete mit gesenktem Kopf im Gras und Ginny kauerte neben ihr. Eine ringförmige Spur zertrampelter Vegetation zeigte, dass sie zwischen den Wehen ruhelos umher gegangen war. Ihr Kleid war zerknittert und dunkel vor Schweiß, der Saum zeigte Grasflecken und Spuren verschiedener Flüssigkeiten.

„Severus Snape, du Bastard! Komm in meine Nähe und ich breche dir deine verdammten Kniescheiben!" Sie stöhnte lang und dumpf, als die Wehe ihren Körper eine ganze Minute zusammenzog, bevor sie nach Luft schnappen konnte. Sie kam langsam auf die Füße. Ihre Hände auf ihren Oberschenkeln und Ginnys Unterstützung an ihrer Seite hielten sie aufrecht.

Traditionsgemäß wurde die Geburt als das Schlachtfeld der Frauen angesehen und Severus konnte das jetzt glauben. Ihre Wehen waren schon zu intensiv, als dass man sie irgendwo hin apparieren könnte und die Chancen medizinisches Personal von dem Schlachtfeld, das er gerade verlassen hatte herrufen zu können, waren minimal. Ohne zu zögern zauberte er einige Decken, eine Schüssel mit Wasser und einen Waschlappen herbei.

Nachdem er kurzerhand seinen noch vorhandenen intakten Ärmel hinaufgeschoben hatte, wrang er das kleine Tuch in dem mit Lavendel parfümierten Wasser aus. Als es Hermiones Gesicht berührte, brach ein Wimmern der Erleichterung aus ihr hervor und ihre Augen öffneten sich, als er ihr sanft die auf ihrem Gesicht klebenden Strähnen ihrer Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Severus", flüsterte sie mit trockenen Lippen. „Du bist am Leben?" Braune Augen, in denen die Erleichterung glasklar zu erkennen war, hingen an seinem Gesicht.

„Ich bin wirklich, am Leben und sehr froh dich zu sehen", sagte er zu ihr, als er eine Tasse Wasser herbeirief und sie ihr an die Lippen hielt. Sie trank ein paar Schlucke, bevor sie sie weg schob.

„Kurz nachdem Sie gegangen sind", meinte Ginny und kaute an den Überresten eines Fingernagels herum. Alle zehn waren bis aufs Nagelbett heruntergebissen und zeugten von ihrer Angst um ihre Freunde und den Jungen, den sie liebte. „Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Wir haben gewonnen", antwortete er kurz angebunden. „Harry geht es gut und Pomfrey denkt, dass Dumbledore sich erholen wird, wenn er die nächsten paar Tage überlebt. Wie weit sind die Wehen auseinander?" wollte er wissen, während er seine Frau dazu brachte sich auf die weichen Decken, die er herbeigezaubert hatte, zu legen. Sirius Blacks Umhang und eine grüne Robe lagen in der Nähe, aber Ginny war wohl nicht in der Lage gewesen Hermione zu überreden auf dem improvisierten Bett liegen zu bleiben, als sie mit den Schmerzen kämpfte.

„Es ist fast keine Pause mehr zwischen ihnen", sagte Ginny zu ihm. Das war eine Tatsache, die er mit eigenen Augen sehen konnte, als Hermione sich wieder anspannte. Ein dumpfes Grollen stieg aus der Tiefe ihres Körpers auf, als sie von den unerbittlichen Kräften ergriffen wurde, sie ihren Körper kontrollierten. „Wir wussten, dass sie nicht pressen darf, bevor der Muttermund nicht voll gedehnt war, aber keiner von uns beiden wusste, woran wir das sehen. Ich vermute es war vor - was meinst du - einer halben Stunde soweit? Hermione sagte, sie könne es nicht mehr aushalten und fing an zu pressen."

„Es kommt", verkündete Hermione mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Mit einem Fluch begab sich Severus hinter sie, versuchte sie gegen seine Brust zu lehnen und ermöglichte es ihr so, mit all ihrer Kraft zu pressen. Sie stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus, als die Wehe abebbte und hob ihren Kopf um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich habe versucht zu warten, Severus. Ich habe versucht nicht zu pressen, aber es tut so weh!" Sie schnappte erschöpft nach Luft und die vor Schmerzen fassungslose Stimme rührte an sein Herz.

„Ich weiß, dass du es versucht hast, Liebling", murmelte er ihr zu. „Aber es ist jetzt in Ordnung. Du hast es fast geschafft." Er küsste ihre Stirn und strich beruhigend über ihren geschwollenen Bauch. Er versuchte es nicht persönlich zu nehmen, als sie sie beiseite schlug. „Nur noch eine kleine Weile. Ist der Kopf schon zu sehen?" fragte er Ginny eilig.

„Was? Das schwarze Ding da?" fragte Ginny und zeigte mit einem abgekauten Finger zwischen Hermiones gespreizte Knie. Sie war schon lange über die weniger schönen Vorgänge, die die Geburt betrafen, hinweg.

„Ich nehme mal an, das ist ein _‚Ja'_. Haben Sie ihren Zauberstab?" fragte er. Ginny nickte und Severus zauberte einige kleinere Decken herbei. „Sprechen Sie einen Wärmezauber auf sie und halten sie die Decken bereit. Wenn der Kopf draußen ist, wird der Rest schnell folgen."

„Sie wollen, dass ich es auffange?" fragte Ginny entsetzt.

„Es sei denn Sie glauben, dass ich fähig bin gleichzeitig meine Frau zu halten und auf das Baby acht zu geben", gab er mit einer Spur seines ätzenden Tones zurück. Da sie seit sechs Jahren durch seinen harschen Sarkasmus konditioniert war, tat Ginny, was man ihr sagte. Zwischenzeitlich hatte Severus eine Position gefunden, die es ihm erlaubte Hermione mit seinem unverletzten Arm zu unterstützen und die andere Hand frei zu behalten, um sie zu versorgen.

Die nächsten Wehen kamen ununterbrochen und Severus stützte Hermione, als sie beinahe zur Hälfte zusammenklappte, wobei ihre Hände, die ihre Knie ergriffen hatten, von den Handgelenken abwärts weiß waren. Ob sie die Zärtlichkeiten und den Zuspruch hörte, den er ihr zuflüsterte, konnte er nicht beurteilen, aber jedes Mal nach einer Wehe brach sie gegen ihn zusammen und barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Sogar mit den wie Blutergüssen aussehenden Augenringen der Erschöpfung unter ihren geschlossenen Augen und dem von Schweiß verklebten lockigen Haar war sie unglaublicher Weise immer noch die schönste Kreatur, die er je gesehen hatte. Dass sie sich zwischen den Strapazen immer wieder vertrauensvoll an ihn lehnte, ließ seine Brust mit Emotionen schmerzen, von denen er nie geglaubt hatte sie empfinden zu können.

Trotz Ginnys Ungeduld erzählte Severus die Neuigkeiten nur so. wie Hermione sie aufnehmen konnte: dass Dumbledore gefallen war, bevor Harry mit Severus, Sirius und Ron hinter ihm zurückgekehrt war. Die fünf hatten sich ihren Weg zu Voldemort freigekämpft.

Er erzählte, wie die Zauberstäbe von Harry und Voldemort sich vereinigt hatten, in ihren Händen in Flammen aufgegangen waren und in Sekunden zu Asche zerfielen.

„_Die Federn werden brennen_", murmelte Ginny. „Oh, ich weiß alles über diese dämliche Prophezeiung", fuhr sie fort, als Severus sie überrascht ansah. „Du hast Recht, Hermione. Wahrsagen ist so ein Schwachsinn!"

Zur Antwort lachte Hermione atemlos und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen die kurze Pause zwischen den Wehen. Einige kleine Blutgefäße in ihrem Gesicht waren während der Wehen geplatzt und ließen ihre Wangen sommersprossig aussehen.

„Also fiel Dumbledore, der Phoenix, aber er ist nicht tot. Die Federn brannten – in den Zauberstäben, richtig? Beide hatten doch Phoenixfedern als Kern. _Das Schwert bricht_?"

„Harry machte genau das, was er gesagt hatte: er stieß das Schwert in Voldemort hinein. Welchen Spruch auch immer er und Dumbledore zusammen ausbaldowert hatten, um Voldemort in dem Schwert zu fangen, er hat es geschafft. Jeder Teil Voldemorts, der nicht mit seinem Körper starb, wurde in das Schwert hineingeschmiedet und Harry hat schon nach Gringotts schicken lassen, um einen Spezialisten für die Aufbewahrung verfluchter Gegenstände zu holen."

„Das ist meine Idee gewesen", sagte Hermione mit einem atemlosen Flüstern. „Parselzunge als Bindezauber zu benutzen. Harry konnte also kämpfen?"

„Daran gibt es keinen Zweifel", antwortete Severus und ziemlich von der Idee beeindruckt Parselzunge zu benutzen, um den Spruch zu sprechen. Der einzige Weg, den Zauber zu brechen und Voldemorts Essenz zu befreien, war eine andere Person, die Parselzunge sprach zu finden. Da Harry die einzige lebende Person mit dieser Fähigkeit war, war es, soweit Severus sich es vorstellen konnte, eine nahezu perfekte Lösung.

„Remus denkt, dass die elementare Magie, die Harry berührte, als er dich erweckte, den Schutz, den Lilly Potter auf ihn gelegt hatte, reaktivierte", fuhr er fort. „_Harrys Blut, das vergossen wurde_, war das Blut, das Voldemort ihm vor drei Jahren gestohlen hatte."

„Und _die Dunkelheit die auf die Erde herabfiel_?", drängte Ginny.

Snape hielt seinen linken Arm nach vorne. Das unbedeckte Handgelenk war rot, mit Blasen überzogen und wies darauf hin, dass eine schlimme Verbrennung unter dem Verband verborgen war.

„Nach Voldemorts Niederlage gab es eine Überladung durch das dunkle Mal und jeder Todesser, der eines hatte, wurde ohnmächtig. Pomfrey brauchte zwanzig Minuten, um mich wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Einige andere, die ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatten, schienen ihren Verstand verloren zu haben - so, als wären sie dem Cruziatus-Fluch zu lange ausgesetzt gewesen. Dumbledores Schutzzauber scheint mich vor dem unmittelbaren Effekt geschützt zu haben."

Jede weitere Diskussion musste vertagt werden, als Hermione sich wieder unter einer Wehe aufbäumte und ihr Kopf knallrot vor Anstrengung wurde, das Kind aus ihrem Körper zu pressen. Severus hätte alles getan, um ihr diese Schmerzen zu ersparen, konnte aber nichts anderen machen, als sie zu stützen, während sie drückte und litt. Schließlich ebbte die Wehe ab und ließ sie sich im Arm ihres Mannes für eine kleine Weile erholen.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermione", sagte er zärtlich und kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob Ginny Weasley ihn hören konnte oder nicht.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Severus." Ihr Atem wurde regelmäßig und sie holte tief Luft. „Haben wir es bald geschafft?" fragte sie, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

Ohne eine Spur von Verlegenheit griff er mit seinem langen Arm zwischen ihre Schenkel und fühlte nach dem Kopf seines Kindes. Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er eine Masse feiner Locken der Freiheit nahe ertastete.

„Sehr bald, denke ich", sagte er zu ihr und führte ihre Hand an dieselbe Stelle. Sogar mit einer Zuschauerin war das ein erstaunlich intimer Moment für einen Mann, der ein Leben in Einsamkeit schon für sich akzeptiert gehabt hatte.

„Gut." Keuchte Hermione, als die noch einmal in der Schraubzwinge ihres Körpers gefangen wurde. Sie schaffte noch einen richtig tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen, bevor sie, von den Armen ihres Ehemannes sicher gehalten, mit aller Macht presste. Ihre Schenkel zitterten vor Anstrengung und ein klagendes Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als ihr Körper sich brutal bei der schweißtreibenden Aufgabe anstrengte, bis schließlich der Kopf des Babys erschien und, ach so langsam, aus dem Körper der Mutter glitt.

Eine weitere, schwächere Wehe folgte nahezu ohne Pause und Ginny schoss verspätet mit dem Stoff in Händen nach vorne, als erst der eine Arm des Kindes und dann der andere frei kam. Dann glitt der Rest des weiß verschmierten, verfärbten Körpers schnell aus Hermiones Körper, gefolgt von einem Schwall aus Blut und anderen Flüssigkeiten.

Kleine Fäuste zuckten und winkten in der Luft im zeitlichen Abstand zwischen den maunzenden Geräuschen, die sich schnell zu wütendem Geschrei steigerten. Die kleine Brust hob sich mit den ersten Atemzügen und die Farbe des Babys änderte sich rasch von lila zu hellem rosa.

Ginny schlug den angewärmten Stoff um den schleimigen, nassen Körper und die Nabelschnur, die das neue Leben immer noch mit Hermione verband. „Äh, soll ich damit irgendetwas machen?" fragte sie unsicher.

Severus legte Hermione nach einer kurzen Rückversicherung auf den Boden und zog ein schwarzes Band aus seiner Tasche. Es war dieselbe Kordel, die den Drohbrief von Malfoy verschlossen hatte. Er bemerkte am Rande seines Bewusstseins, dass seine Hände zitterten, als er das Band nahm, am Bauch des Babys um die Nabelschnur legte und die glitschige, nasse Schnur mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes durchtrennte. „Es ist ein Mädchen", bemerkte er, als er vorsichtig seine neugeborene Tochter in die Decke wickelte. „Hermione, Liebes, wir haben eine Tochter!"

Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung lächelte Hermione über das Staunen in seiner Stimme und öffnete ihre Augen um Severus anzusehen, der das rote Baby hielt, dessen stürmisches Geschrei in ein unzufriedenes Gejammer überging. Sie hob ihre Hände und Severus legte ihr das kleine Bündel in ihre Armbeuge.

„Hallo du da", begrüßte sie leise das Baby und ein freudiges Aufseufzen ließ sie hicksen. „Ich bin deine Mama."

Trotz des Schweißes und der Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht, konnte es ihr Lächeln mit dem jeder Madonna aufnehmen. Ginny tupfte sich eine unerwartete Träne weg, als ihr ehemals gehasster Tränkelehrer seine Frau in sie Arme schloss. Hermione lehnte knochentief erschöpft und zufrieden mit ihrem Kopf unter seinem Kinn und sie schauten hinab auf ihre Tochter. Ginny bemerkte, dass auch Severus Snape leise seiner Tochter etwas zuflüsterte und beide ihr Publikum nicht bemerkten.

Irgendwann jedoch erinnerten sich die frischgebackenen Eltern an Ginnys Gegenwart und ihr wurde erlaubt das Kind zu halten, während der notwendige, aber ihrer Meinung nach abstoßende letzte Teil der Geburt erledigt werden musste. „Ich denke nicht, dass Sirius seinen Umhang zurück haben möchte", schaffte sie noch zu scherzen, als Severus die Nachgeburt in einem Fetzen dieses Kleidungsstückes einwickelte.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", sagte Severus gleichmütig, als er tat was er konnte, um es Hermione etwas bequemer zu machen. Er hatte Ginny gebeten einen Trockenzauber auf das zerknitterte, durchgeschwitzte Kleid zu sprechen, da er eifersüchtig seine schwindende Kraft hortete, um nach Hogwarts zurückapparieren zu können. Er hatte nicht die Absicht seine Familie einem Portschlüssel anzuvertrauen, einer holprigen Methode des Transports, die dafür bekannt war den Reisenden am Ende des Weges von den Füßen zu reißen.

Als Ginny widerstrebend das Baby seiner Mutter zurück gab, hüllte Severus Hermione in den Rest des ruinierten Umhangs, bevor er ein kleines Stück Metall aus seiner Tasche zog. Er berührte es mit seinem Zauberstab und gab es sofort Ginny, deren vor Aufregung überfordertes Gehirn einen Moment brauchte, um es als Deckel eines Tintenfasses zu identifizieren.

„Das ist ein Portschlüssel, Miss Weasley. Er wird sie direkt vor die Tore von Hogwarts bringen. Die Auroren und die versammelten Idioten des Ministeriums, ihr Vater ausgenommen, sollten das Gelände inzwischen überschwemmt haben. Erwarten sie also keinen freundlichen Empfang, bis sie bewiesen haben, dass sie eine Schülerin sind. Wenn sie angekommen sind, informieren sie Madame Pomfrey, dass ich mit Hermione und dem Baby direkt vor die Tore von Hogwarts appariere und für ihre sofortige Aufmerksamkeit dankbar wäre. Und irgendjemand sollte Draco Malfoy an seine Pflicht gegenüber den Überresten seines Vaters erinnern, " fügte er noch hinzu und nickte zu dem Loch, in dem der Körper von Lucius Malfoy immer noch lag.

„Ja, Sir", stimmte Ginny zu und freute sich darauf Harry wieder zu sehen. Sie grinste Hermione breit an und rief: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" als der Portschlüssel sich aktivierte.

„Endlich allein!", witzelte Hermione leise und Severus sank neben ihr auf die Knie. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seinen Mundwinkel. Sie wischte eine Haarsträhne von seinem hohen Wangenknochen und war beunruhigt von den Sorgenfalten auf seinem Gesicht. „Meinst du, dass du das schaffen kannst? Apparieren, meine ich?"

Severus nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihre Handfläche. „Ich kann schaffen, was ich muss, jedenfalls noch für eine kleine Weile. Wenn aber eine Abordnung der Giganten über diesen Hügel kommen sollte und ihre Stellung in der Zauberergesellschaft verhandeln will, dann werde ich ihnen sagen, dass sie sich verziehen und nächsten Dienstag wieder kommen sollen. Ich bin fix und fertig und mir nicht so ganz sicher, was ich heute noch ertragen kann."

Er zuckte innerlich bei dem Thema _„Giganten_" zusammen. Er hatte ihr bisher noch nicht von Rubeus Hagrids heldenhaften Tod erzählt, denn diese Nachricht würde sie sehr bekümmern. Hagrid war das Mitglied der Lehrerschaft, das ihn nie respektlos behandelt hatte, weder als Student noch als Lehrer. Auch er würde die sanfte Seele dieses Halbgiganten vermissen.

Severus hatte viele Dinge aus seiner Erzählung ausgelassen und er freute sich darauf ihr all das mitzuteilen, was ihn an diesem Tag beeindruckt hatte. Neville Longbottom hatte zum Beispiel nicht einmal gestottert, als er den soeben erschienen Auroren seine Rolle in der Schlacht erklärt hatte. Einige der Hexen und Zauberer aus dem Ministerium hatten sich an Nevilles Eltern erinnert und sogar Severus musste zugeben, dass er in dem Verhalten des Jungen nach der Schlacht etwas von seinem Vater anklang.

Die Art wie Cornelius Fudge erschienen war, aufgeblasen mit selbstgerechter Geschäftigkeit und offensichtlich um Haaresbreite von schierer Panik entfernt, als er befahl Sirius Black festzunehmen. Als er die Verbrennungen auf Severus Arm sah befahl er auch seine Festnahme. Harry hatte Einspruch erhoben, ihn angebrüllt und sich stur geweigert bei dem Thema auch nur eine Spur zurückzuweichen. Zum Schluss war Mad-eye Moody gemeinsam mit dem Chef-Auroren eingeschritten. Sie waren sich einig gewesen, dass man Harrys Patenonkel und dem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer wohl zutrauen könnte in den nächsten Stunden niemanden zu ermorden, während das Durcheinander beseitigt werden würde.

Mit dieser Entscheidung hatte das Blatt sich gewendet. Egal wie viele Befehle Fudge erteilte, er wurde von den Auroren und dem Personal von St. Mungos mehr oder weniger ignoriert. Ihr Respekt vor Fudge verflüssigte sich wie Wasser aus einem defekten Eimer, als sie daran gingen sich um die Hinterlassenschaften der Schlacht zu kümmern. Stattdessen wandten sie sich an Harry Potter. Die Mitglieder des Ordens waren sowieso an Harrys Führungsrolle unter Dumbledore gewöhnt. Der Junge der lebte hatte das Sagen und keiner auf dem Schlachtfeld bezweifelte das.

Aber all diese Dinge konnten warten bis Hermione und das Baby sicher zurück in Hogwarts waren und sie Zeit zum Feiern und zum Trauern hatten. Er stöhnte vor Anstrengung als er seine Frau mit Kind und allem hochhob, einen Moment später disapparierte und den Hügel wieder den Wind und den Schafen überließ.

ABSATZ

Hermione bewegte sich nicht, als das Geräusch laufenden Wassers, das aus dem Badezimmer kam plötzlich versiegte. Sie lag warm, sauber und gemütlich eingekuschelt in dem neuen größeren Bett im Schulsprecherinnenzimmer. Sie döste zwar nicht, war aber nicht weit davon entfernt. In ihrer Armbeuge lag ihre Tochter, die an einer Brustwarze saugte und einen neuen Anlauf zu einer Mahlzeit nahm. Die primitive Art ihre Tochter zu füttern war nicht geschmacklos, wie sie befürchtet hatte, sondern fühlte sich richtig an. Es erfüllte ein elementares Verlangen, das starke Saugen des kleinen warmen Mundes zu spüren, trotz der Krämpfe in ihrem Bauch und ihrer sehr realen Vorstellung, dass sie nie wieder richtig sitzen können würde.

Die dichten schwarzen Locken des Babys lugten unter der lindgrünen Mütze hervor. Sie hatte ihre Versuche aufgegeben sie herunterzuziehen, als sie trank. Für jemanden, der nur wenige Stunden alt war, hatte sie schon ein beachtliches Temperament an den Tag gelegt und ihr Missfallen an der gestrickten Mütze bekundet, die ihre Mutter ihr aufgesetzt hatte. Ihre Ungnade hatte nachgelassen als der Appetit stärker wurde und sie bewies, dass sie ein gesundes Paar Lungen hatte.

Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und entließ eine Wolke feuchter Luft zusammen mit einem leicht bekleideten Severus Snape. Müde und voller Eifer seiner Frau Gesellschaft zu leisten, waren seine Anstrengungen sich für das Bett fertig zu machen auf eine Dusche und ein rasches Bürsten seiner Haare mit den Fingen geschränkt gewesen. Sein Gepäck hatte seinen Weg noch nicht in das Zimmer der Schulsprecherin gefunden und so trug er statt des schwarzen Morgenrocks, den Hermione so verabscheute, den geschlechtsneutralen Frotteebademantel seiner Frau. Unglücklicherweise hatte er eine fröhliche buttergelbe Farbe und unterstrich weder seine Hautfarbe noch seine sonstigen Vorzüge. Der Stoff spannte sich leicht über seinen Schultern und hing offen über seiner blassen Brust und den unvermeidlichen schwarzen Boxershorts.

Severus fand seinen Zauberstab, der neben Hermiones auf dem Schreibtisch lag, zusammen mit ihrem längst vergessenen Festumhang und dem emaillierten Halsband, das seine Mutter ihr geschickt hatte. Hermione hatte sich sehr gefreut es wieder zu sehen. Mit der Leichtigkeit langjähriger Übung machte er kurzen Prozess damit den Raum und die Tür zu sichern. Von den zusätzlichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zufrieden gestellt entflammte er das Feuer mit einem „Incendio", legte sich zu Hermione ins Bett, seufzte tief und knüllte das Kissen so zusammen, dass er sich gegen das Kopfteil lehnen konnte.

Von seinem Platz neben Hermiones Ellenbogen beäugte Crookshanks den Eindringling. Der Kater hatte bereits den neuen kleinen Bewohner seines Bettes gründlich inspiziert und seine Genehmigung geschnurrt. Nun wurde Severus ebenso inspiziert. Dieser starrte die gelben Augen an und wartete auf ein Grollen oder ein Fauchen. Die beiden hatten sich an dem Tag, den Severus in Hermiones Zimmer verbracht hatte, nicht getroffen, da der Kater, wie Katzen es nun mal gerne tun, verschwunden gewesen war. Der damalige Herr des Hauses war erst zurückgekehrt, als Severus schon gegangen war.

Crookshanks stand auf und streckte sich, dann stolzierte er zu dem Mann hinüber, der in sein Bett eingedrungen war. Nachdem er ihn absichtlich angerempelt hatte sackte er auf Severus Brust zusammen und schnurrte. Severus amüsierte sich gegen seinen Willen darüber, kratze eines der ingwerfarbenen gestreiften Ohren und wurde für seine Bemühungen mit noch lauterem Schnurren belohnt.

Nachdem die Krise umgangen war, wälzte Severus sich so weit herum, bis er seine kleine Tochter besser sehen konnte. Ihre schwarze Wimpern wölbten sich über den kleinen, runden Wangen, als sie langsam nuckelte. „Bist du sicher, dass es ihr hier im Bett mit uns gut gehen wird?" fragte er leise.

Hermione schaute auf, schien aber genauso wie er von der kleinen Person in ihren Armen verzaubert zu sein. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Du hast einen sehr leichten Schlaf und ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns heute Nacht mehr als eine Stunde Schlaf am Stück gönnen wird."

Severus knurrte seine Zustimmung. Obwohl viele der kritisch Verwundeten nach St. Mungos verlegt worden waren, mussten sich Pomfrey und einige Angestellte des Krankenhauses um eine Station voll mit leicht verwundeten Auroren und Schülern kümmern. Die Krankenschwester und ihre Mitstreiter hatten sofort angeboten sich um den Säugling zu kümmern, damit die erschöpften Eltern die dringend notwendige Ruhe bekommen konnten. Weder er noch Hermione hatten darüber nachgedacht, sich auch nur einen Moment von ihrer Tochter zu trennen.

„Wir müssen morgen einen Stubenwagen oder so etwas besorgen", kommentierte er und beobachtete die kleinen rosenfarbenen Lippen an Hermiones Brust. „Ich würde ja etwas herzaubern, aber ich habe nicht einmal genug Energie ein Taschentuch herzurufen."

„Wir müssen uns morgen auch für einen Namen entscheiden", korrigierte ihn Hermione. „Wir haben nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie wir sie nennen wollen oder wer ihre Paten sein sollen oder…" sie wurde von einem massiven Gähnen unterbrochen und gab es auf weitere Dinge zu nennen, die sie noch nicht getan hatten.

Severus kuschelte sich sehr zu Crookshanks Missvergnügen näher an sie. „Meine Familie hat da eine Tradition", begann er.

„Oh nein. Wir werden sie nicht nach Octavia oder Agrippina oder irgendeiner anderen römischen Kaiserin nennen."

„Nun gut", stimmte er, nicht im Geringsten überrascht, zu. „Wie wäre denn Athena oder Diana? Ich mochte Göttinnen schon immer," murmelte er und schaute sie bedeutungsvoll an.

„Hmm. Ich mochte immer englische Königinnen, " antwortete Hermione, der von der offenen Bewunderung in seinen Augen ganz warm wurde. Leider würde sie noch für einige Zeit darauf nicht eingehen können. „Viele von ihnen, wie Elizabeth oder Eleanor oder Victoria. Das ist ein guter Name, auch wenn sie eine spießige alte Schachtel war." Sie schaute den Säugling in ihren Armen an. Sie hatte im Schlaf die Brustwarze losgelassen, aber ihr kleiner Mund nuckelte noch immer. „Wie gefällt dir Victoria, hmm?"

„Victoria Snape ist akzeptabel", antwortete ihr Vater für sie. „Wir können uns morgen über den zweiten Namen Gedanken machen." Er beugte sich nach vorne, küsste Victoria zärtlich und gab ihr seinen Segen. „Geboren an dem Tag, an dem Voldemort endgültig besiegt wurde. Ich würde sagen, das hört sich perfekt an."

Victoria bewegte sich nicht und Severus starrte sie an. Er erinnerte sich an die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich wünschte, du hättest es sehen können, Hermione", sagte er leise zu ihr. „Du wärst heute sehr stolz auf Harry gewesen."

„Ich bin stolz auf ihn. Du nicht?"

„Ich bin…beeindruckt. Er hat die Gabe des Anführers."

„Ist das ursprüngliche Magie?" fragte sie.

„Nein. Nur die Magie seines Herzens. Er fragte und ich folgte einem siebzehnjährigen Jungen in eine Schlacht, die wir eigentlich nicht hätten gewinnen können. Aber wir taten es."  
Er schnaubte leise voll Selbstironie. „Ich hatte Unrecht, die ganze Zeit. Ich dachte, Dumbledore wurde Harry zum nächsten Merlin heranziehen."

„Das ist er natürlich nicht", murmelte Hermione schläfrig.

„Er ist der nächste König Arthur", stellte Severus fest.

„König Arthur?" Hermione hob leicht den Kopf um ihn anzusehen. „Bist du wahnsinnig?"

„Unglücklicher Weise nicht", sagte er ernsthaft. „Bevor der morgige Tag vorüber ist, werden Rufe nach einem Misstrauensvotum gegen Fudge im Ministerium laut werden. Ein Wort von Potter und Arthur Weasley wird Minister für Magie, ehe der Stuhl von Fudge kalt ist. Dann, in zwanzig oder dreißig Jahren, wenn Arthur soweit ist zurückzutreten, wird Harry Minister werden. Nicht ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe in England wird sich jemand anderen vorstellen können.

Hermione zwinkerte amüsiert und dachte offensichtlich darüber nach, ob er verrückt geworden war. Severus lehnte sich noch einmal nach vorne und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Mach dir darüber jetzt keine Gedanken, Liebling. Ich traue deinem Urteilsvermögen und ich vertraue Harry. Der Junge der lebte wird Harry der Eroberer werden."

Sie schnaubte leicht. „Das hört sich verrückt an."

Severus lächelte auch und streichelte sanft mit einem Finger die Wange seiner neugeborenen Tochter. „Unsere Tochter wird sich nie über die gleichen Dinge Sorgen machen müssen wie du, Hermione. Nicht mit Harry als Taufpaten."

„Jetzt weiß ich, dass du übergeschnappt bist. Du willst Harry als Victorias Paten haben?"

„Nein", antwortete er scheinbar ernsthaft. „Ich will Ginny Weasley als Patin haben. Sie ist deine Freundin und war während der ganzen Zeit für dich da. Harry ist ihr Anhängsel, da sie momentan wie Siamesische Zwillinge an der Hüfte verbunden sind."

Hermione kicherte. „Und noch an ein paar anderen Stellen. Danke, " fügte sie noch ernsthaft hinzu, bevor sie seinen Mund sanft küsste. Mit einem sanften Lächeln reichte sie dem Vater den schlafenden Säugling, schloss ihr Nachthemd und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett. Sauer darüber, dass seine Menschen sich ständig bewegten, zog sich Crookshanks ans Fußende zurück und rollte sich abweisend zusammen.

Als Hermione es sich bequem gemacht hatte, legte Severus ihr Victoria wieder in die Armbeuge und löschte alle Kerzen bis auf eine, indem er „_Nox"_ murmelte. Er legte sich bequem mit einem Arm unter dem Kopf auf die Seite und nahm den Anblick seiner Frau und seines Kindes in sich auf. In dem sanften Licht der einzigen Kerze schaute Hermione ihn an und ihre Augen spiegelten ihre Liebe für ihn und für Victoria. Die Umstände ihrer Empfängnis waren nicht einmal mehr Ansatzweise ein Grund zur Besorgnis.

Hermione fühlte den Hauch einer Sorge in sich aufsteigen, als Severus fortfuhr sie anzustarren. Seine Augen waren in dem gedämpften Licht tiefschwarz, die Linien seines Gesichtes von Müdigkeit vertieft und sein schwarzes Haar warf sanfte Wellen, als es trocknete.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" flüsterte sie.

„Nein, nichts", antwortete er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich schaue mir nur an, was das Schicksal mir gegeben hat."

Zu seiner Überraschung biss Hermione sich auf die Lippe, was er als nervöse Angewohnheit erkannte. „Severus, wenn du irgendwelche Zweifel hast, dann sag es bitte. Vielleicht sind es nur meine Hormone oder die Pheromone oder was auch immer…"

Severus lehnte sich über seine Tochter und brachte Hermione mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen, der gleich von einem Weiteren gefolgt wurde.

„Hermione", sagte er geduldig. „Ich liebe dich. Du hast mir ein Kind geboren und wir sind für immer auf die elementarste Art und Weise verbunden."

Sie öffnete ihren Mund und er bedeutete ihr zu Schweigen. „Verwechsele nicht elementar mit irreal", sagte er sanft zu ihr und seine Nase strich an ihrer entlang, als er in sanften Tönen versuchte sie zu überzeugen. „Das hier ist real."

Er küsste sie sanft voll auf den Mund. Gerade als sich ihr Mund unter dem Seinen öffnete, musste er aus vollem Halse gähnen. Sie konnte nicht anders als über ihn und ihre Ängste zu lachen. Sie beide waren trunken vor Müdigkeit und jenseits aller vernünftigen Gedanken.

„Ich verspreche dir dies", sagte er, als er wieder sprechen konnte. Er tastete in den Bettdecken nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie dann fest in der seinen. „Ich liebe dich, und unsere Tochter, und ich habe nicht die Absicht dich oder sie in der nächsten Dekade oder länger aus den Augen zu lassen. Ich werde mir morgen früh etwas Angemessenes einfallen lassen, aber ich bin zu kaputt um jetzt poetisch zu sein. In Ordnung?"

„In Ordnung", murmelte Hermione und gähnte selbst noch ein bisschen, als sie ihre Augen schloss. „Wir haben ja noch morgen."

„Und alle Tage danach", grummelte er und fühlte sich trotz allem ein klein wenig poetisch, als er endlich den Kampf aufgab und in den Schlaf glitt.


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte liegen bei **J.K. Rowling**, wir haben ihre Helden nur zum Spielen ausgeborgt.

**Originalgeschichte:** **Hinge of fate **von **Ramos** (auch hier im Archiv)

**Übersetzt von:** **Shella LaRoche**

**Beta-gelesen von:** **Mike** (HERZLICHEN DANK!)

Falls sich ein Grammatik-Spezialist unter den Lesern befindet, wäre ich für sachdienliche Hinweise zur Ergreifung flüchtiger Kommata dankbar :O)

**Epilog**

Einige Jahre später –

„Ich werde jetzt den Sprechenden Hut auf Ihren Kopf setzen. Wenn er ihr Haus verkündet, werden Sie an dessen Tisch Platz nehmen." Die hoch gewachsene Hexe, deren rötliche Haare langsam grau wurden und die einen zerknitterten Hut trug, rückte ihre rechteckigen Brillengläser zurecht und begann die Namen auf der langen Rolle in ihren Händen vorzulesen.

„Ambrose, Stephen."

Der Junge kam nach vorne, der Hut wurde auf seinen Kopf gesetzt und als erstes Kind seines Jahrganges wurde er nach Ravenclaw geschickt. Schulleiter Dumbledore nickte zustimmend, als der Ravenclaw-Tisch klatschte, um das neueste Mitglied des Hauses zu begrüßen.

In all den Jahren hatte sich die Große Halle von Hogwarts nur wenig verändert. Der einzige auffallende Unterschied war ein relativ neues Banner, das zwischen den anderen Wappen und Tapisserien mit Rittermotiven hing. Auf ihm war ein junger Mann mit unordentlichem schwarzem Haar auf seinem gesenkten Kopf zu sehen, der über einem Bündel aus schwarzen und grauen Umhängen stand. Eine schlaffe Hand ragte aus diesen Umhängen hervor: weiß, klauenartig und schuppig. Der junge Mann hielt ein gebrochenes Schwert in der einen Hand und, wenn man genau hinsah, erkannte man, dass seine rote Kleidung eine Quidditch-Uniform war.

Das Bild war als „_Das Schwert von Gryffindor_" bekannt und eine Reproduktion nach dem berühmten Schnappschuss, den Collin Creevey nur Momente nach der Niederlage Voldemorts gemacht hatte. Dieses Foto war auf der Titelseite der Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten zu sehen gewesen, die am Tag nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts erschienen war. Harry hatte in den letzten Jahren Tausende von Nachdrucken unterschrieben. Das Bild schien dazu ausersehen zu sein ‚_St. Georg erschlägt den Drachen'_ in den Annalen der Zauberergeschichte Gesellschaft zu leisten. Einer der ersten Drucke hing in einem relativ billigen Chrom-Rahmen im Zimmer des Schulleiters. Nur für Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape hatte der kleine rechteckige Nagel, der es an der Wand hielt, eine Bedeutung.

Am hinteren Ende der Menge von Kindern, die den Platz vor dem Lehrertisch bevölkerten, stand ein junges Mädchen mit lockigem, schwarzem Haar und wartete mit vor Aufregung ineinander verkrampften Händen. Unglücklicher Weise musste sie lange warten. Schüler um Schüler ging nach vorne und wurde sortiert. Jeder erhielt den Applaus seines neuen Hauses bis Professor McGonagall endlich ihren Namen aufrief:

„Snape, Elizabeth."

Gerade als der zerfledderte alte Hut ihre Ohren bedeckte, erhaschte sie einen Blick auf ihre Eltern, die im hinteren Eingang der Halle standen. Sie war die einzige Person, die durch den ‚_Bemerk-mich-nicht"-Zauber_ ihres Vaters hindurch sehen konnte. Als Elizabeth ihre Augen schloss und sich konzentrierte, sprach eine Stimme scheinbar zwischen ihren Ohren.

_~ Aha! Noch eine Snape. Was soll ich denn mit dir machen? ~_

Wieder und wieder rief sie den Namen des Hauses ihrer Wahl in ihrem Kopf und die Stimme kicherte.

_~ Bist du dir da sicher? Das wird eine ziemliche Unruhe geben, weißt du! Na gut, dann soll es HUFFLEPUFF sein!" _ Der Hut rief den Namen des Hauses laut.

Der Hufflepuff Tisch applaudierte unter den Einwürfen einiger Studenten an anderen Tischen und unter den lauten „Buh-Rufen" die vom Slytherin-Tisch kamen. Ein Junge, der im dritten Jahrgang zwischen seinen Mitschülern saß, legte sie Hände zur Verstärkung an seinen Mund und buhte laut.

„Mr Snape! Das ist genug!"

„Du kannst mich mal Will!" antwortete der jüngere Junge und schaute den anderen Slytherin mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Nur weil du Schulsprecher bist…"

„Edward Snape! Bring mich nicht dazu dir jetzt schon Hauspunkte abzunehmen!" zischte ihm der Schulsprecher zu. William Snapes kurzes schwarzes Haar lag in engen Locken an seinem Kopf an, was ihm schon am ersten Tag in Hogwarts den Spitznamen ‚_Griechischer Gott'_ eingetragen hatte. Die braunen Haare seines jüngeren Bruders waren glatter und lang genug hinter die Ohren gesteckt zu werden, aber beide hatten die Nase ihres Vaters geerbt.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes drehte sich ein Mädchen von Gryffindor um und suchte ein identisches Gesicht am Ravenclaw Tisch. Athena Snape und Diana Snape tauschten einen Blick aus, der ihre Ungehaltenheit über das Verhalten ihrer Brüder enthielt, bevor sie sich mit fliegenden langen schwarzen Zöpfen wieder ihren jeweiligen Kameraden zuwandten.

„Yarmouth, Ellen" wurde zur letzten Gryffindor und Professor McGonagall nahm Hut und Stuhl an die Seite des Raumes mit, als das Mädchen zu ihrem neuen Haus hinüber ging.

Am Lehrertisch saß Professor Dumbledore, dessen Bart noch weißer geworden war. Seine schmalen Schultern waren etwas knochiger geworden. Er stand auf und hob die Hände um Ruhe zu gebieten.

„Ich bin sehr erfreut Sie alle an diesem Abend hier zu sehen. Willkommen! Willkommen den neuen Schülern und willkommen denen, die zurückkehren. Bevor wir feiern habe ich noch ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen:

Zuerst möchte ich verkünden, dass der neue Quidditch-Platz rechtzeitig zum ersten Spiel fertig sein wird. Unser Fluglehrer, Professor Weasley wird auf dem alten Platz Flugstunden abhalten und nicht mehr im Innenhof, wie es sonst die Tradition war. Mr Filch hat mich informiert, dass die Statuen im Innenhof alle erneuert oder repariert worden sind, nachdem es im letzten Jahr einige Unfälle gegeben hatte. Es wäre nett, wenn sie jetzt so blieben."

Die Schüler applaudierten höflich. Am Ravenclaw-Tisch wurde ein pummeliger Zweitklässler knallrot und starrte entschlossen auf seinen Teller, während ein unerkannter Gryffindor rief: „Gut gemacht, Longbottom!"

„Zweitens möchte ich unsere neue Zaubertränkelehrerin, Miss Viktoria Snape, begrüßen. Professor Snape ist erst kürzlich der Titel einer Tränkemeisterin verliehen worden und sie ist, glaube ich, die jüngste Person, die je diesen Titel verliehen bekommen hat. Ich schätze mich glücklich, dass sie entschieden hat, sich unserem Kollegium anzuschließen."

An Dumbledores linker Seite nahm eine hoch gewachsene junge Frau nickend das Lob des Schulleiters an. Es könnte daran gelegen haben, dass sie errötete oder es lag an der Hitze im Raum, aber sicherlich bemerkte sie Ronald Weasley, der sich vorbeugte, um entlang des Lehrertisches einen besseren Blick auf die neue Tränkemeisterin zu haben. Er hatte Viktoria nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie eine vorlaute fünfzehn Jahre alte Unruhestifterin mit knubbeligen Knien gewesen war, die auf Bäume in Harrys Garten stieg und hitzig mit ihm darüber stritt warum die Bristol Buccaneers ein besseres Team waren als die Chudley Cannons.

Sie sah jetzt wesentlich anders aus.

Professor Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie Professor Weasley ansah. Zur Antwort lächelte er jungenhaft. Auch im Alter von vierzig Jahren behielt Ron Weasley seinen jungenhaften Charme und eine sorglose Ausstrahlung. Sie wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Schulleiter zu, warf aber die Fülle schwarzer Locken mit mehr Schwung zurück, als sie es üblicher Weise tat.

Im Eingang zur Großen Halle entging Severus Snapes scharfen Augen dieses Nebenspiel nicht. „Wenn Ronald Weasley sich auch nur einen Schritt auf Victoria zu bewegt, werde ich ihn derart verhexen, dass er nichts mehr zwischen seinen Beinen festhalten kann – schon gar nicht einen Besen!" knurrte er in das Ohr seiner Frau.

„Nun Severus, du weißt doch, dass Victoria genau das macht, was ihr gefällt", flüsterte Hermione dem Mann an ihrer Seite zu. „Wenn sie seine Aufmerksamkeiten nicht mag, wird sie ihn mit der scharfen Zunge, die sie von dir geerbt hat schon zurechtstutzen."

„Und wenn sie sie mag?" gab er mit einem eisigen Unterton in der Stimme zurück.

„Nun, dann hat sie wahrscheinlich die Vorliebe ihrer Mutter für ältere Männer geerbt, " antwortete Hermione mit einem Lächeln, bevor sie einen Kuss auf Severus Wange, über den eckig geschnittenen Bart, drückte. Ebenso wie seine Haare war auch er von Silber durchzogen und die dramatische Farbgebung unterstrich seine markanten, aristokratischen Gesichtszüge.

„Schlimm genug, dass Elizabeth nach Hufflepuff sortiert wurde", grummelte er. „Der Gedanke an Ronald Weasley als Schwiegersohn in mehr, als ich ertragen kann."

„Lizzy mag nun mal nicht der Anlass für Streit zu sein, " erinnerte Hermione ihn. „Du weißt, dass all ihre Brüder und Schwestern sie unter Druck gesetzt haben, seit dem Edward nach Slytherin gekommen war. Der Begriff '_Hausrivaltiät_' hatte bei den Snapes mit zwei Ravenclaws, zwei Slytherins und zwei Gryffindors eine ganz neue Dimension erreicht. Alle wollten ihre jüngste Schwester in ihrem Hause haben.

„Schade, dass Henry nicht sehen konnte, wie seine jüngste Schwester sortiert wurde."

„Es ist auch sein erster Schultag, Hermione. Obwohl ich nie begreifen werde, warum er ausgerechnet nach Amerika zur Universität gehen musste." Severus Snapes Stimme war brutal uns sarkastisch wie immer, aber seine Frau lächelte nachlässig bei seinem giftigem Tonfall.

Die Wahl seines ältesten Sohnes war von seinem Vater nicht gerade begeistert aufgenommen worden, aber er hatte die Dickköpfigkeit seiner Mutter geerbt und schließlich auch den Segen seines Vaters für den Besuch der Universität seiner Wahl bekommen.

Hermione Snape lehnte sich an die Brust ihres Mannes und seufzte, „Es wird so ruhig im Haus sein, jetzt wo alle Kinder in der Schule sind. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich das Fehlen des Lärms ertragen kann."

„Hmmm," Severus stupste mit seiner Nase das Ohr seiner Frau an und küsste sie dahinter. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, wir hätten die Weasleys übertrumpfen können. Es wäre doch nur eines mehr gewesen."

„Fang gar nicht erst damit an, Severus", warnte sie ihn. „Ein komplettes Quidditch-Team hat mehr als genug Kinder. Du und ich haben einige Projekte zurückgestellt und es ist an der Zeit, dass wir sie angehen. Es gibt viel zu tun."

„Du hast ja absolut recht", sagte er entschieden. „Und als erstes möchte ich dich mitten im Wohnzimmer vernaschen."

„Severus!" protestierte Hermione und lachte leise, als er sie zu sich heran zog und einen Kuss auf ihrem Nacken platzierte.

„Hermione!" erwiderte er in derselben Stimmlage, lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihren Hinterkopf und verbarg seine Nase in ihrem lose zusammen geschlungenen Haar. „Ist dir klar, dass wir das erste Mal seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren das Haus für mehr als ein Wochenende für uns haben? Wenn Harry und Ginny nicht jeden Sommer die Kinder für eine kleine Weile genommen hätten, wäre es mir wohl nicht möglich gewesen bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben."

„Ähm", kommentierte Hermione nachdenklich. „Nun, was sollen wir as erstes machen: den Versuch an den Meerjungfrauen-Schuppen über den wir im letzten Monat mit Dr. Hermengard geredet haben oder den mysteriösen Trank für unseren geliebten Magieminister…"

„Nur du würdest Arthur Weasley _„geliebt_" nennen." unterbrach sie ihr Ehemann bissig.

„Arthur wird geliebt. Der nette Auror, der uns den Trank zum Testen gebracht hatte sagte sogar ‚_wer ist Fudge?_' als ich ihn erwähnte.

„Ein passender Nachruf auf den verstorbenen, unbeweinten Cornelius Fudge", kommentierte Severus.

„Du weichst der Frage aus." Das Lächeln in ihren Augen stand im Gegensatz zum Knurren in ihrer Stimme. „Womit fangen wir an?"

„Nachdem wir uns vor dem Kamin geliebt haben? Ist mir völlig egal."

„Nun, worauf warten wir dann?" schnurrte sie und knabberte an der Unterseite seines Kinns.

„Ich soll verdammt sein, wenn ich das weiß", murmelte Severus Snape und wirbelte herum. Glücklicherweise machten die Kinder in der Großen Halle genug Lärm um das überraschte quietschen und das Gelächter zu übertönen, das Hermione von sich gab, als er sie sich über die Schulter warf und mit in der Luft zappelnden Füßen durch die Eingangshalle zu ihnen nach Hause trug.

~ Das richtige und wahrhaftige Ende ~

Ich danke allen Lesern, Leserinnen, Review-Schreiber/innen und Betas für die Begleitung auf dieser langen Reise. Was eigentlich als Sommer-Projekt geplant war hat sich durch die unterschiedlichsten Umstände hingezogen.

Ich werde nicht noch einmal ein solches Monster-Projekt angehen, hab aber die Absicht die eine oder andere knackige kleine Geschichte zu übersetzen.

Für alle, denen **Hinge of fate von Ramos **gefallen hat, habe ich ein Album mit Bildern zu der Geschichte angelegt. Leider kenne ich die Namen der Künstler nicht, weil die Seite, auf der ich sie gefunden habe, nicht mehr im Netz ist. Ihr findet sie unter (**Leerzeichen herausnehmen!**)

http: / / s13. photo bucket .com /albums / a256 /SLaRoche /Hinge%20 of%20 fate/

Mein letzter Dank gilt Ramos, die mich mit dieser Geschichte inspiriert hat!


End file.
